The Ties That Bind
by Epeefencer
Summary: My take on a Soul Bonding story. It is set slightly AU. Harry and Ginny forge a Bond when Harry saves Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets but it doesn't manifest strongly till they start becoming closer.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Ties That Bind**

**Prologue**

_**Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked and pushed the door open.**_

_**XX**_

_**For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.**_

"_**Ginny!"**_

_**XX**_

"_**You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"**_

"_**I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.**_

_**Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment , then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.**_

_**Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence:**_

_**XX**_

_**So Harry, his voice growing hoarse from all this talking told them about Fawkes' timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faulted . He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary - or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still running down her cheeks. What if they expelled her? Harry thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work anymore. . . . How could they prove it had been he that made her do it all?**_

_**Instinctively, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.**_

"_**What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."**_

_**Relief - warm, sweeping, glorious relief - swept over Harry.**_

_**XX**_

And so it began, Harry had saved Ginny's life in the Chamber of Secrets and though they weren't aware of it a Bond had been forged between them. It grew slowly at first because they didn't spend much time together.

But year by year as they spent more time in each others proximity during the summers and at school, it grew and grew.

It was when they became friends and then boyfriend, girlfriend that the Bond really began to strengthen. Harry became aware first of the initial manifestation. Somehow he seemed to know where Ginny was. It wasn't immediately apparent to him but steadily and surely he could tell when Ginny entered the room without looking or where she was in the castle or at home.

After he had given her the Promise Ring the phenomenon was stronger and Ginny started to feel it too. If she concentrated she felt Harry's presence and he seemed to be in the back of her mind somehow.

Little did they know what the Bond would lead to and just how strong it would become.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the Potter Universe. I get no compensation other that the satisfaction and enjoyment in writing these stories and the reviews from the readers. __


	2. Chapter 2: Crisis of Trust

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 1: A Crisis of Trust**

Romilda Vane slipped into the unused classroom and started to set her plan into action.

She had sent the messages to Harry and Ginny to bring them here at just the right moments. Stealing a piece of Ginny's special parchment was the ultimate and sure to make her plan worked. Soon she'd have Ginny out of the way and Harry would be hers. She cast the charm that transformed her and she assumed Ginny's form. Smiling to herself, she prepared for Harry's arrival.

Harry was arriving at the entrance to the Great Hall planning on meeting Ginny for lunch. A first year Gryffindor came up to him and in a halting voice said "Excuse me, I was told to give you this," as she handed him a small roll of parchment. Harry recognized it as the special parchment he had given Ginny for her birthday.

Unrolling it he read:

_Harry,_

_Please met me in room 215 for an extra special surprise._

_Ginny_

A huge smile crept onto his face as he spun around and headed back up the stairs.

XX

Ginny was just leaving the common room in a rush, she was supposed to meet Harry for lunch and she was running a little late. Sarah Millington, one of her roommates was coming toward the portrait hole, she was clutching a roll of parchment in her hand. "Hey Ginny, I'm supposed to give this to you," as she handed over the parchment. "See you."

Ginny thought she seemed to be acting a bit odd, but brushed it off, she and Sarah had never really been that chummy, Sarah spent too much time with Romilda for Ginny's liking.

Opening the scroll she read:

_Ginny,_

_There is something you really need to see in room 215, I'm sorry you had to find out this way but it's for the best._

_A Friend._

Ginny shook her head in wonder, what the hell was this all about? Tempted to ignore it as she really wanted to get to lunch with Harry but as the room was almost directly on the way down to the Great Hall she figured it wouldn't hurt to peak in and see what was going on.

XX

Harry rushed up the hall and hurried to room 215, turning the door knob he entered the room with a huge smile on his face. Looking around he noticed a person standing in the shadows toward the back of the room. "Gin?" he said haltingly.

Romilda slipped out of her robes so she was standing in nothing but her bra and knickers. Just in time as she heard the door opening and she saw Harry coming into the room. "Harry!" she whispered in a low throaty moan in what she hoped was a good approximation of Ginny.

Harry took a couple of steps toward the figure in the corner but pulled up short. Something did not feel right, the person looked somewhat like Ginny but it was hard to tell with her being in the shadows, but it didn't _**feel**_ like Ginny. The connection he felt with Ginny _**told**_ him it wasn't Ginny. He extended his arms toward the person in the corner to keep her away just as the person launched herself at him, wrapping herself around him and rubbing herself up against him in a very suggestive manner.

Ginny rounded the corner and stepped into the room, she turned and saw Harry with someone else, in a most compromising position. Harry seemed to be in the throes of passion with someone who was virtually naked. Tears filled Ginny's eyes, her mind spun, she couldn't believe that what she was seeing, Harry in someone else's arms. Rage filled her, "How could you!" she screamed. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

She yanked off her Promise ring and flung it at Harry.

Ginny spun around and stumbled out of the room, ducking her head she hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. She brushed past Hermione and stumbled up to her dorm room. Throwing herself on her bed and wailed into her pillow "Harry, how could you?"

XX

Harry turned in shock and pain. Seeing Ginny at the door, the look on her face, the pain, confusion, the look of soul searing betrayal, tore Harry apart. The ring struck Harry in the chest with a shower of sparks and flame. Hearing her words was like a spear through Harry's heart. "Ginny!" he yelled. "It's not what it looks like." Harry tried to go after her but he felt someone grab his arm.

Romilda smirked, reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. "You don't need her," she cooed.

Harry spun at her, with a look of pure hate, his eyes glowing with emerald flames dancing in his irises, he screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!"

A wave of unrestrained magic enveloped Harry. Romilda's hand and arm burned where she touched his arm. As a brilliant fire of pure white enveloped Harry, "Ginny!" he screamed in pain and rage. The light reached it's zenith, Harry disappeared in an explosion of light and sound.

Romilda was flung back into the corner by the force of the blast. She feebly gathered her cloak around her one handed, the hand and arm she had grabbed Harry with refused to work.

XX

Minerva McGonagall felt the wards of Hogwarts bend and twist in protest as a huge wave of magic pushed through them. As Headmistress she was in tuned to the wards that protected the school, she knew immediately something was very wrong. Peeves came screeching around the corner, "Headmistress, something has happened in room 215! I was coming past and a huge blast of light and magic came from within."

Ginny was laying on her bed sobbing softly when she heard, _Ginny!_ She sat up in shock, she could have sworn it sounded like Harry, but he was nowhere in sight. He couldn't be here in her room. He was down in _**that**_ room with someone else.

Hermione watched Ginny rush past her, something was very wrong,. Hermione spun back into the room and followed Ginny towards the dorms.

XX

Professor McGonagall stormed into room 215, wand at the ready. The scene of destruction that met her gaze was totally unexpected. Desks were smashed to pieces, all the windows were blown out, the blackboard was crazed with cracks. In the far corner, struggling to get to her feet was Romilda Vane. "Miss Vane, what happened here?"

As the Professor stepped forward, a glint on the floor caught her eye. A ruby and diamond ring was laying there. Stooping to pick it up, she was pretty sure she knew whose it was. Laying nearby was a piece of parchment. She saw it was a note to Harry.

As Romilda struggling to her feet, here manner of attire was evident. "Miss Vane! Explain yourself!"

Looking around at the devastation Romilda started to understand the enormity of her actions. "I- I, um I really screwed up big time, I lured Harry here and I arranged for Ginny to catch us in a compromising situation. When she came in she screamed at Harry, threw her ring at him and ran off. Then something happen to Harry. A light enveloped him, he screamed and then he disappeared."

"You mean he left?" McGonagall asked perplexed.

"No Professor, I mean one moment he was standing there and then in a giant flash of light and flame, he was gone!" was Romilda's reply.

"Do you know anything about this note?"

"Yes mam, it's the note I used to lure Harry here."

McGonagall noticed Romilda struggling to keep her cloak on. As Romilda limped forward and stumbled, she reached awkwardly across her body to steady herself.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"It's the one I grabbed Harry with and something happened to it when the light started to envelope him. I can't feel a thing and I can't use it at all," Romilda said mournfully.

McGonagall ushered Romilda out into the hall. "You need to get to the hospital wing and then you need to explain to Miss Weasley what you have done!"

"Yes Professor," Romilda replied forlornly.

Professor McGonagall turned to the nearest portrait "Spread the word to all the other portraits, the ghosts and Peeves to search the castle for Mr. Potter. I'll be in Gryffindor House before I return to my office."

XX

Hermione came into the dorm and saw Ginny bolt up in her bed. "Harry?" she asked questionably.

"No, it's me Ginny," replied Hermione.

"Oh, I could have sworn …, never mind." Ginny said mournfully.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"It's... It's Harry! I caught him with some other girl in a classroom and she was, well almost naked!" Ginny blurted out. "He was supposed to be meeting me for lunch and I got this note that said I should stop into room 215 right away. Since it was on the way down to the Great Hall, I went in."

"Who gave you the note?" inquired Hermione.

"Sarah Millington, Romilda's friend."

"And that doesn't tell you anything? Didn't you say you were meeting Harry for lunch. Has he ever stood you up?" asked Hermione incredulously.

Ginny stared down at the floor her mind racing. She knew Hermione was right, Harry had never stood her up. Harry would never do something like that. He was noble to a fault. "Oh Shit, I can't believe I bought that," Ginny moaned forlornly. "I've really done it Hermione, I've screwed it up so bad."

"How bad Ginny?"

"I threw his ring at him," Ginny wailed as she threw herself back face down on the bed and started to cry hysterically. "He'll never forgive me!" she sobbed.

"Ginny, we need to find him now to straighten this out, you can't wait, no matter how much you feel you can't, you've got to do this immediately."

Hermione reached out and took Ginny the hand, pulling her to her feet. As they stared for the door Professor McGonagall burst through the door.

"Miss Weasley, I need to talk to you urgently. Do you know where Harry is or where he may have gone," the Professor asked pointedly?

Ginny threw a panicked glance at Hermione. "No Professor, but I need to see him right away."

"Does this have anything that has to do with events that transpired in room 215?"

"Yes Professor," Ginny answered dejectedly.

"Ginny," Professor McGonagall said softly "What you witnessed there was orchestrated by Miss Vane. Harry was just as much a victim as you were."

Ginny hung her head and sobbed "Hermione just helped me figure that out."

The Professor handed Ginny her ring saying "I think you will be wanting this back."

Ginny took it with a shaking hand, as she slipped it back on her finger, she sobbed "I hope he still wants me to wear it."

"I'm sure he will once everything is explained to him," Hermione said softly.

Ginny cried "Oh Harry, what have I done?"

_Ginny, _she heard softly.

Ginny spun her head around looking wildly about the room. "Harry?" she said questionably.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione looked at Ginny puzzled. The Professor grabbed Ginny's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "What is it Ginny?"

"I could have sworn I heard Harry call my name?"

"Miss Granger, did you hear anything?"

"No Professor," was Hermione's succinct reply.

Just then Nearly Headless Nick floated through the door. "Harry is nowhere in the castle Headmistress. It's been searched top to bottom, the grounds too."

"Thank you Nick, Please inform everyone to keep an eye for him, but I believe he has left Hogwarts." Minerva turned once again to Ginny " Do you have any idea where he may have gone? I feel we need to find him soon. What Miss Vane described has me very worried."

_Ginny_. Ginny heard once again, but it sounded much weaker. Ginny paled, she knew Harry was somehow calling out to her. Ginny turned to the Professor, "There is one place that I can think of but I can't believe he could be there. You can't Apparate from Hogwarts, right?"

"While that may be true normally, Miss Vane said that Harry disappeared in a flash of brilliant light that I believe was a bit of uncontrolled magic. In his state almost anything was possible. I felt the wards protest against a massive burst of magical energy."

Her panic rising Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. Somehow she knew where Harry had gone. Looking McGonagall in the eyes and said "We need to get to the Burrow right away!"

Ginny and the Professor hurried from the room. Heading for the Headmistress' office. The fireplace there being the only one hooked up to the floo network. Hermione watched them go, concerned for her friends.

XX

Molly was sitting enjoying a cup of tea having just finished her lunch when the fireplace burst in green flames, Ginny stumbled out, jumped up and tore through the house toward the door totally ignoring her mother. "Ginny!" exclaimed Molly as she jumped out of her seat. Just then the fireplace burst once more and Minerva McGonagall follow Ginny into the house.

Molly turned to the Headmistress "What's going on Minerva?" she ask questionably.

"Harry's missing. There was some kind of incident at school and he disappeared," Minerva replied. "This is the only place that Ginny could think of where he might have gotten to."

Ginny raced across the field behind the Burrow. Heading for the secret glade where she and Harry spent many a quiet afternoon the past summer. The place where he had given Ginny the Promise Ring, the place where he said he loved her and would love her forever.

Molly and Minerva sped out the door, but couldn't see Ginny anywhere. "Do you know where she's going?" Minerva asked anxiously.

"No," Molly replied, "I know Ginny and Harry have a special place that they visited a lot over the summer, but they wouldn't tell anyone because her brothers were always interrupting and teasing them. They would sneak off to spend some time alone, but Ginny did say it was on our property and that it was still protected so I wouldn't worry about them being outside the wards."

XX

Ginny worked her way through the thicket into the glade where she and Harry had spent so many secret hours the past summer. Their special place where he had first declared his undying love for her, the place he had given her the Promise Ring she had so thoughtlessly thrown at him.

As she broke into the glade she saw Harry curled up at the base of their favorite tree. His back was to her and he seemed to be shaking as if he where sobbing quietly.

Ginny slowed, steeling herself she came over and dropped down behind Harry. "Harry," she call softly. She pulled his head up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Ginny?" Harry said softly. "Your here."

"Yes Harry, I'm here. I know now you didn't do anything. It's all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry slumped further in Ginny's arms. Softer still he said "Yes Gin, I forgive you, I said I'd love you forever. Never forget that."

Ginny bent her head down to his and as her tears fell onto his temple where she placed a soft kiss she whispered "I'll never forget that again."

"Good," Harry said barely audible. "Gin," he moan out "I hurt," as a spasm wracked his body.

"Harry, what's wrong," Ginny gasped in rising panic.

"I hurt really bad," as a much bigger spasm hit him a again. He looked up into her eyes locking on to them, his eyes widening in shock. Suddenly his eyes snapped shut and he went limp in her arms.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed! "Oh Merlin, Help!" Ginny pulled Harry closer into her arms. Sobbing, close to panicking, she felt his body shuddering, in shallow gasping breaths. His pulse slow and erratic in his neck. She knew Harry was in big trouble. "I've got to get him to St. Mungo's. I've got to get him to St. Mungo's," she kept repeating. She pulled Harry into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear "Don't leave me Harry, please don't leave me."

Closing her eyes and pulling Harry tight into her body, Ginny cried "Oh please don't let him die." Screwing her eyes shut her mind screamed _**I need to get to St. Mungo's**_. In a blinding flash of light, Harry and Ginny were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ties That Bind

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 2: The Ties That Bind**

Ginny and Harry flashed into existence in St. Mungo's. Still seated and clutching an unconscious Harry to her Ginny yell out "I need help here now!"

A Healer rushed to their side, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, his breathing is shallow and his pulse is weak and erratic." Ginny replied worriedly. "Professor McGonagall is at the Burrow and probably knows more, there was some kind of incident at school and Harry burst through the wards. When I found him he said he hurt real bad and then passed out."

The Healer swept his wand over Harry's body, angry red lights appeared over his chest and abdomen. Quickly conjuring a stretcher and levitating Harry he rushed them back into a room. Ginny grasping Harry's hand refused to let go.

"The Healer turned to a nearby mediwitch "Floo to the Burrow and get Professor McGonagall here. You'd better be quick, I'm not sure how long we have."

Ginny overheard the hurried conversation, she blanched at what she heard. She leaned into Harry, placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered "Please don't leave me Harry." Her tears cascaded silently down her face.

XX

Molly and Minerva paced outside the Burrow's door when they heard someone floo into the house. Racing inside they found a young mediwitch coming out of the fireplace. "You need to come to St. Mungo's right away," she informed the pair.

"Ginny," Molly asked tentatively?

"If you mean the young witch with long red hair that arrived with a young wizard, no. She said his name was Harry."

Molly's relief was evident but the mediwitch face was full of concern. "We need to hurry," she said succinctly. "We may not have much time."

Molly and Minerva both paled as they stepped toward the fireplace.

Ginny watched the Healers and mediwitches that hurried in and out of the room. Though there seemed to be a flurry of activity, the indicators floating over Harry did not show any improvement. Ginny remained by Harry's side, clutching his hand and whispering in his ear how much she loved him and extolling him not to leave her. She saw her mother and Professor McGonagall appear at the door.

The Healer in charge turned to the pair. "Can anyone tell me what happened?"

Minerva glanced at Harry lying on the bed. Turning to the Healer "The only eye witness is currently in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. What she described was a massive burst of uncontrolled magic that enveloped him in white light and fire. The room where this occurred was wrecked. He disappeared from the school in that flash of light, punching through the wards. What was described did not seem to be apparation but accomplished that same thing. He ended up hundreds of miles from his starting point."

The healer looked very pensive. Shaking his head. "I won't lie to you, his condition is extremely grave. He has sustained massive internal injuries. I believe all his major organs are affected. I've never seen anyone with the amount of damage that he has sustained. I'm can't believe that he's still alive, his injuries are that severe."

Molly's eyes filled with tears, even Minerva looked shaken.

"By the way, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Healer Smythwick, Chief of Trauma here at St. Mungo's." Glancing back into the room his eyes rested on Ginny. "Who's the young witch in there?"

"That his girlfriend, my daughter, Ginny, Ginny Weasley" said Molly.

"Could you give us information on the patient? All Ginny said was his name was Harry and that he said he hurt really bad."

Minerva gasped, looking from Harry back to the Healer. "That's Harry Potter."

Shock sprang to the face of Healer Smythwick, "Sweet Merlin help us," he exclaimed.

Molly turned to the healer full of concern. "Why aren't you doing more for him?"

"We've done what we can, right now we have him in a kind of stasis. His injuries are so severe anything more we try to do at this point will probably do more harm than good. It's a waiting game and truth be told I'm not very optimistic. I've had many patients with less severe injuries that haven't survived."

Ginny clung to Harry, her tears refusing to dry. "Oh Harry," she whispered beseechingly. "Please, please don't leave me." Ginny leaned in, resting her forehead on Harry's. She felt every labored breath, every beat of his heart as his body struggled to stay alive. Ginny glanced at the doorway where the head healer was in hurried conversation with her mother and Professor McGonagall. As she turned her head back to focus on Harry she noticed a mark burned on his bared chest. It was in the shape of her ring, there where rays and tendrils that radiated off it. She reached out tentatively and touched the mark. Tears once more filled her eyes. "Oh Harry" she cried softly, "I'm so sorry."

From the doorway Healer Smythwick, Molly and Minerva watched the heartbreaking scene inside. A forlorn Ginny bent over the unconscious body of her boyfriend whispering encouragement to her love.

They noticed a golden glow forming around Ginny. It seemed to radiate from her arms and hands creeping along till it started to envelope Harry. The slow beep, beep, beep of Harry's heart monitoring spell suddenly changed. First slowing down then speeding up, fluctuating wildly.

Healer Smythwick took one quick step into the room but then froze. The glow that was swirling around Ginny and Harry continued to grow. Ginny remained hunched over Harry, her eyes closed, whispering fervently, beseechingly in his ear. Pleading with him to remain with her.

The three adults at the door looked on in awe as the golden light intensified in brilliance and increased in size till it enveloped both Ginny and Harry completely. The monitoring spell beeped erratically then seemed to cease altogether. The light flashed to a blinding intensity, Harry's muscle convulsed in a wrenching spasm so his body was arched with only his head and feet remaining in contact with the bed. Suddenly the light winked out and Harry's body relaxed back down with a thump. The monitoring spell returned, beeping loudly and steadily, showing a normal output.

Harry slowly reached with his arm and hugged Ginny to his side. Healer Smythwick stared in shocked disbelief. Harry had been on death's door just moments before and now he was awake and hugging Ginny. "I can't believe it," he muttered. He ran to the bedside and started casting the diagnostic charms over Harry. "Unbelievable, he shows no internal damage. I've never seen anything like this before. By all rights he should be dead. I can't believe he survived the damage he sustained."

Ginny remained bent over Harry. Still whispering, eyes closed seeming oblivious to what was happening around her.

"Ginny" Harry whispered as he bent his head over and kissed her brow.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, she raised her head and looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry," she cried softly. "You came back to me." She put her head back down and started to sob quietly. These tears were tears of relief and joy.

Harry laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He felt so tired and very confused. He knew he was at St. Mungo's but couldn't fathom how he got there. Last he remembered was being at Hogwarts and a confusing cacophony of images were flashing through his mind.

_Ginny, _He said in his mind.

_Yes Harry,_ he heard echoing back.

_What happened?_

_Romilda Vane arranged an incident to try to break us up, _she replied sheepishly. _I'm sorry to say I believed what I saw to begin with. Hermione straightened me out and then Professor McGonagall came and told me what happened._

_Oh, _Was all that came back to her to begin with. _I kind of remember some of that but it's all confused in my head. I remember feeling mad and then - nothing. A vague sense of calling for you but nothing concrete. I remember feeling a lot of pain then nothing._

After a moment he added _Did you throw my ring at me?_

_Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Yes I did, I didn't know Romilda had set everything up. Do you, do you want your ring back?_

_No Ginny, I understand, it's OK. I love you. It's not your fault._

_Harry, how can you just forgive me like that? I totally screwed up!_

_I love you Gin, it's as simple as that._

Ginny started to cry softly into Harry's chest as he held her close and softly stroked her hair.

The three adults stared at the two young lovers. Their seeming silence filling the room. Noticing Ginny sobbing, Minerva McGonagall stepped forward toward Harry. "Harry I think I need to explain what Miss Vane did today."

Harry looked over at her and said "That's OK Professor, Ginny explained everything to me."

"What? When did she do that Harry? You where unconscious when you were brought in according to Healer Smythwick."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall puzzled. "Just now Professor, you must have seen us talking."

"Harry you were both just sitting there. You weren't speaking at all."

Harry looked over a Ginny in shock. "Your kidding right?" He asked.

Molly joined Minerva at the bedside. "No Harry, we're not kidding. You and Ginny have been totally silent."

"Ginny. Didn't you say back in your dorm you heard Harry calling your name," asked Minerva?

Ginny looked puzzled. "Yes Professor, I heard him call me several times."

"Harry, please try calling Ginny, but just in your mind"

Harry turned and looked at Ginny. _Ginny?_

Ginny jumped and gasped! Looking back and forth from Harry to the Professor. "I heard him! In my head."

"Ginny, try talking back at him just like he did to you"

Ginny looked back at Harry. _Harry?_ She thought hesitantly.

Harry's eyes widened. "I heard her too!" Harry's brow furrowed. "I remember walking into the room and someone who looked somewhat like Ginny stepped toward me but I knew it wasn't her."

"How did you know Harry" ask the Professor.

"I'm not quite sure" he answered thoughtfully. "It just seemed wrong somehow. I knew that Ginny was somewhere else. I could just feel it."

"Have you ever felt these things before?"

"Yes, if I concentrate, I can usually figure out where she's at. But I've never heard her before this." Harry replied thoughtfully.

Minerva turned to Molly and Healer Smythwick. "Somehow Harry and Ginny had some sort of Bond, not very strong as of that time but whatever happened when Harry's magic when haywire back at Hogwarts it seems that Bond intensified. Then with what we just witnessed it seems that Bond has increased again."

Ginny looked at the Professor "What do you mean about what happened?"

Molly looked at Ginny with a kind but somewhat sad expression. "When Harry laid there before he woke up. You and he were surrounded by a golden light. It seemed to flow out of you Ginny and then enveloped both of you. It kept growing in intensity until we couldn't hardly look at it. Then something happened to Harry just before the light disappeared. When it did, Harry awoke and it seems you two had a conversation about the events leading to you and Harry appearing here."

Harry laid back on his bed, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. _I'm tired, _he thought.

Ginny turned to the adults and stated "Harry's tired. I guess we should go."

Harry's eye snapped open and looked at Ginny. He blushed slightly and said to Ginny "Guess I'll have to be careful what I think around you from now on."

Ginny leaned in to Harry and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "We'd better go and let you get some rest" she said softly and lovingly. "I'll see you later, OK?"

"OK," answered Harry sleepily.

Ginny rose, let go of Harry's hand and started to walk away. As soon as she let go of Harry's hand a jagged golden bolt extended from her hand to Harry's. Both Harry and Ginny yelled out in shock. Ginny quickly reached out with her hand and grabbed Harry's again.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Healer Smythwick. Molly and Minerva both gasped. Both Ginny and Harry looked frightened.

"What the bloody hell was that?" said Harry.

Healer Smythwick frowned slightly. "I believe that their Bond is trying to prevent them from separating. I don't believe this is permanent. I believe it is a manifestation of the physical and emotional stress they have just experienced. It's just my guess of course. Soul Bonds are not my field of specialty. Maybe one of the Psychological healers would know more. I believe they may have more experience in that field. Though of course since there hasn't been a recorded Soul-Bond in several centuries no one may have much information."

"How long do you think they'll have to remain in physical contact?" asked Molly.

The healer just shook his head. "I have no way of knowing, like I said there hasn't been a recorded Bond in centuries. I'll have to do some research to see if there is any information on Bonds and if they noted this effect."

Ginny sank back down on the chair next to Harry's bed. Looking at him with concern etched on her face, Ginny tried to grasp what had happened. She thought back to Harry's comment about being able to tell where she was and it made her think about all the times she knew when Harry was around without even having to look at him. The numerous times they had both looked up suddenly and locked eyes, a smile creeping onto their faces. Whether it was across a table or across the room it happened quite often.

Ginny's eyes glanced up at Harry, who was doing the same to her. Their eyes locked just like always.

_Ginny, don't worry, we'll work this out. _Harry's thoughts came to her.

Ginny sighed with a smile, _I know Harry, but why does everything have to be so complicated?_

Harry smiled shyly and squeezed her hand. _I kind of like this being able to talk to you with out being overheard._

Ginny chuckled softly and gazed into Harry's eyes. _It will take some getting used to, but yeah, I like it too. _With a smirk creeping onto her face, _Now I can tell you I love you anytime I want and no one will know but you._

Harry laughed softly back at her.

Molly watched Harry and Ginny intently. She could tell they were "talking" to one another. Sighing deeply she knew that they had ventured into territory that was theirs alone. No one would ever be able to keep them separated ever again. It seemed that they would be able to communicate whenever, wherever they were or wished.

Molly turned to Minerva and Healer Smythwick. "What happens now?" She asked.

The healer thought for a moment and said "Well, there is no real reason to keep them here. What ever happened healed Harry completely, so there is no medical reason for him to stay. Their current, shall we say condition, is more physical than medical and can be managed and monitored virtually anywhere."

Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I suggest that they return to Hogwarts and for the time being they can stay in the Hospital Wing till the situation works itself out."

Healer Smythwick nodded in agreement before adding "In the mean time I'll start researching Soul Bonds to see if I can find any information on this phenomena."

Molly hesitated for a moment before agreeing to the plan. She could find no reason to disagree. As much as she wished she could whisk Ginny home she knew Ginny and Harry would never agree and they did belong at school.

Molly went over to the two youngsters who were still looking intently into each others eyes.

_Uh, here comes your mum. Wonder what's going to happen now?_

Ginny sighed, glanced at her mother and then back at Harry. _Guess we'll find out._

Molly gathered both Ginny and Harry into one of here bone cracking hugs. "Harry, I'm so glad that you are better. You had us extremely worried."

Harry hung his head. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I ..."

"Tut tut Harry" Molly cut him off quickly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Smiling at both of them she said "You'll be going back to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall. For the time being you'll be staying in the Hospital Wing till we can figure out about this Bond."

Harry groaned at this pronouncement. "The Hospital Wing? Why there?"

Ginny looked at Harry, "What wrong with the Hospital Wing?"

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned "I've spent to much time there already, I'm sure some horrible rumor will start about us being there. It will be all over the school before breakfast tomorrow."

Ginny giggled at Harry. "You've survived worse. You'll survive this too, and besides, at least this time you'll have me there to keep you company."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "There is that." He agreed.

Harry and Ginny rose and walked over to where Professor McMonagal was finishing her conversation with Healer Smythwick.

"I'll let you and Madam Pomphrey know if I find out anything" the healer said before turning to Harry. "I'm glad you're leaving here under your own power, I didn't believe that was going to happen when you arrived. Take care of yourself and this young lady. You're lucky she got you here when she did and whatever magic happened when she held you, you are really lucky it turned out as it did."

Harry shook hands with the healer. "I know that I'm lucky to have her. She is one special witch."

The healer turned and left leaving Harry and Ginny standing with Molly and the Professor.

Professor McGonagall regained her professional demeanor. "Well lets get you two back to Hogwarts and settled in. We'll need to work out how we're going to handle everything till we can figure out how to separate you."

The four of them went out to the lobby. Molly gave both Harry and Ginny a quick hug and kiss. Smiling ruefully she said "Now please take care and do try to stay out of any more trouble."

Molly turned and Apparated back to the Burrow leaving Harry and Ginny to Professor McGonagall.


	4. Chapter 4:Working Things Out

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 3: Working Things Out**

Harry and Ginny flooed back to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall. She escorted them to the Hospital Wing and explained to Madam Pomfrey what had happened so far.

Harry and Ginny stood there holding hands quailing under the Matrons stern gaze.

"What next" she fumed.

Harry muttered "It's not like we want to be here."

"What's that Mister Potter?"

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey, nothing at all." he replied sweetly, a false smile plastered on his face.

Ginny failed to stifle a giggle. Harry turned and grinned at her.

The Professor and Madam Pomfrey discussed what to do with their two charges.

Ginny suddenly looked uncomfortable. _Um Harry, we have a little problem._

Harry, at first not noticing her discomfort thought back, _A Little Problem Gin?_

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry who had turned to look at her. _Well this one is a little more immediate._

_What's up? _Questioned Harry.

Ginny blushed and looked at the floor. _I need to use the loo._

_Oh... OH! Well this does poses a little problem. Do you want to try letting go of our hands for a moment? _

Ginny paled slightly. _That didn't go so well the last time we tried and not much __time has passed. Do you really think that anything has actually changed?_

_Not really. _Was Harry's reply. _What are we going to do?_

Ginny look thoughtful for a moment. From her expression it was evident she had reached some conclusion. _Harry._

_What Ginny?_ Harry wondered what Ginny had decided.

_Do you love me?_

_You know I do Ginny._

_OK, we're about to take our relationship to a whole new level._

Harry looked confused._ What's up Gin?_

Ginny ignored Harry for the moment. "Excuse me Professor, Madam Pomfrey?"

The two adults turned to the two young students. "Yes Ginny?" asked the Professor.

"We have a small problem that needs to be handled now!" Ginny stated matter-of-factually. "I need to use the loo. Now!" she emphasized. Ginny chuckled to herself at the reaction. It was pretty comical to see the faces of the two adults.

Madam Pomfrey started to glance around in a slightly panicky manner. Professor McGonagall humphed slightly and looked very thoughtful. "We need... we need..." she stuttered.

Ginny took charge. "Look, I don't have a lot of time here. I think I have a solution but we need to do it now." Dragging Harry over to a nearby chair she pushed him in front of it with a commanding "Sit!"

Harry did as directed. Ginny placed her free hand on Harry's neck then released his hand. "Harry please remove your shoes and socks."

Harry looked slightly perplexed but did as he was requested. _Ginny what are you up to?_

_Solving an urgent problem. Please just help me out here, Please!_

_Anything for you Gin. _Harry thought back as he finished removing his socks.

He looked a Ginny who blushed slightly and asked "Um Harry, could you do me a favor and remove mine for me?"

"OK Ginny," Harry replied as he bent down to comply with her request. When he was finished he looked up at her expectantly. "What now?" he asked.

Ginny took Harry's hand once more and hurried toward the loo near Madam Pomfrey's office. They were followed closely by the matron. Ginny pulled Harry into the loo with her.

"Uh Gin?" Harry started hesitantly.

"Trust me Harry, OK?"

"You know I do Ginny."

Ginny stopped in front of the toilet and spun Harry around so he was facing away from her. "Harry please reach back with your foot till it touches mine."

Harry shifted his weight and slowly extended his leg back till he felt his foot come in contact with Ginny's. Then he overlapped his toes with the front part of her foot.

Madam Pomfrey watched with a stern look on her face. On the inside she was chuckling. Ginny sure seemed to have things under control.

Ginny blushed slightly. "Harry, could you please shut your eyes. I know you'll be a gentleman but I'd feel better if you did."

"Uh, sure Ginny, anything else?"

Ginny hesitated slightly before adding "Um, could you put your fingers in your ears?"

Harry glanced back over his shoulder and met Ginny's eyes. She gave him a small shrug and a brief smile. Harry smiled back and added softly "Anything for you Gin."

Turning back forward Harry shut his eyes and stuck his fingers in his ears. He felt Ginny shift behind him. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft hit his foot where it was in contact with Ginny. Blushing furiously he realized it was Ginny's knickers. He had to fight the urge to pull his foot away. After what seemed an eternity but was actually only a few short minutes, Harry felt the cloth pulled away from his foot. Once again he felt Ginny move behind him.

_Thanks for being so co-operative Harry. You can open your eyes now._

Harry dropped his hands and opened his eyes. Ginny rested her arm along Harry's neck, which Harry thought odd till Ginny asked "Harry can you go over to the sink please?"

Harry walked over to the sink and felt Ginny's foot come back in contact with his. She then turned, washed and dried her hands. She then took Harry's hand back in hers. Ginny then lead Harry back out into the main part of the hospital wing.

_That went well,_ thought Harry.

Ginny blushed while looking at Harry. _Yeah for now, but I see other bigger things to come._

Harry look startled. _What Gin?_

_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it._ Was Ginny's only reply.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry's tattered clothing. It had taken quite a beating with all the magic that had been expended when Harry had exploded in room 215. "We'll need to get you some fresh robes to wear." she stated.

Professor McGonagall appraised his attire. "I'll take care of it when I bring Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley up to date." She then turned for the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Hermione were frantic. Harry had disappeared and Ginny had left with Professor McGonagall over an hour ago. No one had heard anything and they felt so helpless.

Ron paced fanatically in front of the fireplace, running his hands through his hair every time he turned around while Hermione was seated on the couch right behind him, knees drawn up under her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them staring into the fire.

"Where can they be?" Ron moaned.

Hermione glanced up at Ron "I'm sure when they know something they'll let us know."

Just then the portrait hole swung open and Professor McGonagall walked through.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Just the two I was looking for."

"Is Harry alright?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione shot him a ferocious glare. "Ronald, please don't interrupt!"

Professor McGonagall looked down kindly at the two distraught students. "It's understandable Miss Granger. Harry is fine now. I'll explain everything later. Right now I'd like you Mr. Weasley to fetch Harry a change of clothing and while you're at it please also bring what he'll need for tonight."

Ron looked perplexed but hurried up to their dorm to collect everything that was requested. As soon as he left the Professor turned to Hermione. "Would you kindly do the same for Miss Weasley. Something comfortable to wear besides her school uniform and her needs for tonight also."

Hermione stared hard at the Professor for a moment. "What's happened to Harry and Ginny?" she asked.

"Please Miss Granger, I'll explain on the way."

Hermione nodded and went to get Ginny's things. She and Ron returned quickly. Ron looked at Hermione and wondered what she had packed up in Ginny's backpack.

As they walked through the corridors toward the Hospital Wing the Professor explained what had happened to Harry. She left out the Soul-Bond as she did not think that it was essential for Ron and Hermione to know as of yet.

Hermione looked puzzled, she was sure that the Professor was leaving something out. "Professor, if Harry's OK why are we heading to the hospital wing?"

Minerva sighed and looked at Hermione. "Well, there's been a slight complication that needs to be worked out."

"What complication Professor?" she asked.

Minerva hesitated for a moment. "That is still being researched." she replied succinctly.

Hermione looked perplexed, she knew that something was going on but had no idea what it could be. If Harry and Ginny were fine why all the special arrangements and secrecy.

Ron, on the other hand still looked deeply concerned. He wouldn't believe Harry was OK till he saw him for himself.

The Professor stopped outside the doors to the hospital wing. "I want to remind you to control yourselves. Harry and Ginny have had a very trying day and need no further uproar. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione responded immediately "Yes Professor."

Ron on the other hand looked surly. He knew there was something up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Mr. Weasley?" the Professor said raising an eyebrow while glaring at him.

"Um, yes Professor." he agreed reluctantly.

All three then entered the hospital wing. Hermione was at first puzzled, Harry and Ginny were not evident. There seemed to be only one occupant, shielded by a screen at the far end of the ward.

The Professor turned just past Madam Pomfrey's office and entered a private room that was next to it.

There on the bed lay Harry and Ginny. Sitting propped up by pillows. Harry had one pant leg rolled up towards his knee and his leg was draped over Ginny's. They were talking quietly and sharing a low laugh as Ron, Hermione and the Professor entered.

Ron smiled momentarily when he spied Harry. Then his eyes locked on their legs. "Oi, get off of my sister!" he yelled.

Harry and Ginny stopped laughing and turned their heads to look at Ron. Harry frowned while Ginny's face assumed a furious expression.

Before either could say anything Professor McGonagall cut in. "Mr. Weasley, need I remind you of our conversation before I allowed you to enter?"

Ron looked slightly chastised but continued to glare at Harry. He dropped Harry's things on the end of the bed and then threw himself into the chair just inside the door, arms crossed tightly on his chest.

Hermione remained beside the Professor. She stared intently at their legs and then looked from Harry to Ginny. Whispering softly "They've Bonded!"

The Professor looked at her startled. Speaking so only Hermione could hear "Please keep that information to yourself for now Miss Granger." Looking at her appraisingly "I shouldn't say this but you really are the smartest witch of your age."

Hermione blushed deeply before dropping Ginny's bag on the end of the bed as she rushed forward. Taking Harry into a huge hug that could have rivaled Mrs. Weasley she cried "Oh Harry!" She quickly made her way around the bed and hugged Ginny just as thoroughly. "You'll have to tell me all about it," Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny pulled back slightly and looked at Hermione in shock. "Wha – What do you mean?" Ginny stuttered.

Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look. "Come on Ginny, you know who you are talking to."

Ginny sighed a little and smiled at Hermione. "We'll talk later, OK?"

Hermione hugged Ginny again. "OK." she agreed.

Ginny looked at Harry closely. He was still quite disheveled from the days activities. She also knew that he was close to exhaustion. "Alright everyone, time for you to go."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Harry has had quite a day and needs to get cleaned up and some rest." she stated.

Harry looked at her in surprise and a bit of admiration. She was the youngest person here but she was definitely taking control.

Ginny took Harry's hand, rolled over to his side of the bed and hauled Harry to his feet. She then started to usher everyone out of the room. When they got to Ron he stood up in front of the chair he was sitting on. Still looking furious he didn't want to leave.

Hermione tried to grab his arm and steer him out of the room.

Ron shrugged off her hand and glared at Harry. "Can't you keep your hands off her at least for a little while? She can't stay here while you shower and change!"

"Ron..." Hermione started.

Ginny cut her off abruptly. With an icy glare at Ron and a steely voice she said "You don't get to have a say in what Harry and I do or don't do! Leave now or so help me you'll regret it!"

Professor McGonagall quickly intervened. "Mister Weasley, you will leave at once. I warning you, leave now or face detention. Rest assured that everything will be made clear in time."

Ron hesitated at the door, glaring first at Harry and Ginny, then at Professor McGonagall and finally at Hermione. "Fine!" he snapped as he spun and left the room.

Hermione sighed and said to the Professor "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Hermione. "Remember what I said about keeping information to yourself."

Hermione looked troubled. "Even Ron?" she questioned.

Professor McGonagall's look softened slightly. "I'm afraid so, for the time being. We need to find out more about this before we tell anyone. I want your word Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor," Hermione answered. She then left to go find Ron.

Only the Professor and Madam Pomfrey remained. Ginny addressed them directly. "I'll handle taking care of Harry." she said matter-of-factually.

Professor McGonagall's one eyebrow shot up as she gave Ginny a stern look.

Before she could say anything Ginny interrupted. "Please Professor, this is awkward enough with out any added drama. Harry and I are in a unique situation. We have to work things out. I know this isn't ideal but please give us some latitude and privacy. Please?"

The Professor gave Harry and her an appraising look. "OK Miss Weasley. I trust you and Harry to act in a mature manner. I'll leave him to you for now."

"Thank you Professor, we won't disappoint you," Ginny replied with a small smile.

Madam Pomfrey and the Professor left the room, closing the door behind them. "Are you sure Minnie?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Minerva nodded her head. "We need to let them work things out. Ginny seems to have things well under control and I'm trusting her to keep things from getting out of hand." She added with a chuckle "Plus the fact that poor Harry is exhausted, I'm sure things will be OK."

Ginny turned and led Harry over towards the bed. Grabbed both hers and Harry's bags and steered Harry to the bathroom.

Harry looked about uncomfortably. Swallowing visibly "Um Ginny. What are you doing?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry as she started to remove his robes. She curled her toes over Harry's to free up her hands. "Now Harry, we could try to come up with some convoluted, difficult and potentially painful way to do this separately or..."

Harry gulped again. "Or what"

Ginny smiled seductively. She laced her hands behind Harry's neck and pulled him down into a quick kiss. She whispered to him "We can fulfill one of my dreams Harry."

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as Ginny finished pushing Harry's robes off his shoulders and let them fall to the floor. She then grabbed the bottom edge of his jumper and t-shirt pulling them up over his head. She dropped them adding them to his ruined robes.

When Harry's head reappeared he laid his hand on Ginny's upper arms, stopping her ministrations for the moment. "What dream Ginny?"

Ginny's seductive smile returned. "Why showering with you of course."

Harry blushed furiously. "Um Gin.." he started.

Ginny laid a finger on his lips silencing him. "Harry things will go much smoother if you just cooperate. You know I'm going to get my way in the end. OK?"

Harry sighed and looked deep into Ginny's eyes. "OK," he replied softly before bending his head forward to take Ginny in a deep loving kiss. "Anything you want."

Ginny dropped her hands to Harry's belt. Unbuckled it and let his trousers drop to the floor. She had Harry step out of them leaving him standing there in nothing but his boxers. Blushing slightly she then quickly divested herself of her robes, skirt and shirt. She stood in front of him in nothing but her bra and knickers. Ginny turned toward the shower, making sure to keep one foot firmly attached to Harry. She quickly adjusted the water making it nice and hot to ease Harry's aching muscles. Turning back to her things she grabbed her shampoo that Hermione had packed with her clothes.

Harry stared at her in wonder. He admitted to himself that one of his dreams was coming true too. Ginny looked oh so beautiful. She bustled about organizing everything for their convenience before she turned back to face him.

"Moment of truth time love." she smiled up at him. She then reached up behind herself and unhooked her bra. Shrugging it off her shoulders and added it to the pile of her clothes.

Harry gasped in a deep breath. He had never seen anyone look more beautiful.

Without missing a beat Ginny then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her knickers before sliding them down and off. She blushed as she looked up into Harry's adoring eyes.

Harry ran his gaze down and back up Ginny's body. "Merlin Ginny, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life!" Harry whispered. "You look like some kind of Goddess."

Ginny dropped her gaze for a moment before looking back up into Harry's eyes. She saw only love and adoration there. Trying to regain some semblance of control she playfully snapped the waistband of Harry's boxers. "You're over dressed Potter"

Harry slowly reached down and removed his last piece of clothing. He blushed deeply as Ginny took his hand and led him into the shower. It was large enough so they didn't feel cramped. Ginny grabbed a flannel and the soap. She lathered it up and began to wash Harry's chest and arms.

Harry tried to take it away from her but she slapped his hand and pulled it away. "Harry, please let me do this for you."

Harry dropped his hands and nodded to Ginny. It felt so good having someone take care of him. He'd never had that before as far as he could remember. Harry became aware that tears were rolling down his face.

Ginny looked up at Harry in alarm. She could see he was crying silently. "Harry," she said tentatively. "Are you OK?"

Harry looked down at a concerned Ginny and smiled at her through his tears. "Yes Ginny, don't worry, these are tears of happiness." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "It's just I've, I've never had anyone care for me like you're doing. I mean my mum must have but I have no memory of it and well the Dursley's never did anything like this."

Ginny felt her heart breaking. She couldn't comprehend growing up in a family without love. Hugging Harry tightly then she returned to washing Harry thoroughly. It wasn't exactly clinically but it wasn't sexually either. She just loving took care of the man she loved.

When she was finished Harry gently took the flannel and soap from her hand. Without saying a word he started to do the same to Ginny. Not dwelling on any one place but not missing anything either, just Harry lovingly taking care of the young woman he loved. When he was finished he reached over and grabbed Ginny's shampoo. Putting a generous amount in his hands he began to slowly wash Ginny's hair.

Ginny leaned her head back into Harry's hands as he massaged her scalp. Locking eyes with him she saw his look of adoring love. Her eyes drifted shut and she groaned out loud. "Harry that feels soooo goooood! I'm going to have to let you wash my hair from now on."

Harry chuckled softly. "What ever you wish Ginny. I think I could really get used to doing this. Your hair feels incredible when its all slick and wet. Almost as good as when its dry." Harry leaned Ginny back slightly to rinse her hair. He then took her conditioner and ran that through her hair too.

Ginny grinned at Harry. "Since Ron didn't bring your shampoo guess you'll just have to use mine. Hope you don't mind the scent?"

Harry smiled back, "It'll just remind me of you all the more Ginny. I don't mind it at all."

Ginny quickly washed Harry's hair and pushed him under the shower to rinse it. Then Ginny turned and shut off the water. She then took Harry's hand and led him out of the shower where they grabbed huge fluffy soft towels and dried each other off.

Harry once again looked with awe at Ginny's body. Where once she was a skinny tomboyish girl she was now a beautiful, curvy, well proportioned young woman. She literally took Harry's breath away.

Ginny noticed Harry staring at her. "Harrryyy" she whined.

Harry laughed out low. "Sorry Gin, It's just that you are so beautiful. I can't help myself."

Ginny swatted his arm playfully. "Stop it." she said. "For now" she added softly blushing once again. She handed Harry his pajama bottoms as she grabbed a fresh pair of knickers that she put on. Grinning devilishly she grabbed one of Harry's clean t-shirts and slipped it on. It came down to mid thigh on her.

Ginny grabbed her brush and comb. Taking Harry's hand she led them back out into the bedroom. Ginny pondered the best way to situate themselves so she could comb and brush her hair.

Harry suddenly grabbed the comb and brush from Ginny. Leading her over to the bed, he sat against the headboard with his legs splayed wide, inviting Ginny to sit between them. Harry then carefully combed out the few tangles and began to brush her hair. Ever so carefully with long slow luxurious strokes Harry brushed Ginny's fiery mane.

Ginny closed her eyes and reveled in the attention that Harry was lavishing on her. Groaning out loud "Harry, that feels so, so great! You can do this anytime you want."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "As you wish my love." Harry spent the better part of the next hour slowly brushing Ginny's hair. Long past getting it dry, just so he could touch and feel the fine silky texture that he loved so much.

Ginny finally turned and took the brush and comb from Harry's hands. He was somewhat reluctant to give them up even though his tired state was beginning to show again. Ginny laughed softly. "You can do it again next time, OK?"

"OK." Harry agreed.

Ginny looked at Harry with some concern. She knew he had complained of tiredness at St. Mungo's and that was several hours ago. "Maybe you should get some rest." she said to Harry.

Harry nodded his head in agreement but said to Ginny "Soon, but right now I'm famished. I missed lunch and it's got to be past dinner time too. Think we can get someone to bring us some food?"

As soon as Harry mentioned eating Ginny's stomach let out a low rumble. They both looked down at it and laughed. "Guess food first and rest second," Ginny chuckled.

Using their toe touching routine Ginny and Harry put on the dressing gowns. Taking Harry by the hand Ginny led Harry out through the door.

As soon as they stepped into the main ward they saw Madam Pomfrey who noticed them immediately. She bustled over to them and asked with a stern look "What are you two doing out here?"

Ginny once again took charge. "Well seeing as we both missed lunch and dinner we were wondering if we could get something to eat?"

Madam Pomfrey looked aghast. "Certainly, I'll have something brought up from the kitchens right away. Now you just get back into bed and I'll be in with the food before you know it."

Before long Harry and Ginny were enjoying bowls of hearty soup and sandwiches. Finally sated Harry's eyes began to droop. The days events finally catching up with him. Yawning mightily Harry snuggled down into the bed.

Ginny used her wand to turn off the lights and snuggle close into Harry. Ginny listened as Harry's breathing slowed and deepened as he drifted off to sleep. Ginny sighed as she snuggled her head into Harry's shoulder and listened to the steady beat of Harry's heart, another dream come true she thought. Harry and I sleeping together in the same bed. Smiling slightly she thought "Wonder what tomorrow will bring." Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Harry lying next to her. Soon both were sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Together

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 4: Growing Together**

Hermione caught up to Ron in the Gryffindor common room. He was sitting in one of the over stuffed armchairs by the fire. He sat arms cross tightly and with a huge scowl on his face. He looked absolutely rigid, his muscles were so tense.

Hermione sighed as she came over and sat down next to him. "Ron..."She began.

Shooting a furious glance at her he cut her off brusquely. "How can they let them stay together? I mean he was draped all over her Hermione. And what about her staying with him, come on! There was only one bed and why were they in bed together anyway? What the bloody hell is going on?" The questions just tumbled out of Ron. "Can't he keep his hands off my sister for more that a minute?"

Hermione sighed again as she rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy, what with her promise to Professor McGonagall. "No I don't think he can Ron." was her soft reply.

Ron gaped at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snapped at her.

"Ronnnnn!" Hermione groaned.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled back at her.

Rolling her eyes once again at Ron. She said furiously through clenched teeth "Look. There is obviously something going on that they can't or won't tell us."

Somewhat mollified he glanced once more into the fire. "What can be going on that he has to touch her all the time?" he asked moodily. "Come on Hermione you're supposed to be so smart. Why haven't you figured it out?"

"What makes you think I haven't?" Hermione snapped back at Ron.

Ron assumed a hopeful look. "Well what's going on?" He asked.

It was Hermione's turn to slump down in the chair with arms crossed tightly across her chest. "I can't tell you," she stated.

"Can't or won't?" asked Ron bitterly.

"I can't Ron," she replied. "McGonagall made me promise!"

"But Hermione, it's me, Ron! You've got to tell me," he whined.

Shooting daggers at Ron with her eyes. "Ron! I've given my word! There is no way I'm going to break it. OK?"

"OK, fine!" Ron humphed.

Hermione pondered for a moment. "Hey Ron, I want to check something out in the Library. Why don't you come with me?"

Ron looked at her with disgust. "What do you want to look up?" he asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why do you want me to go then?" he cried.

"Ron" Hermione said with pleading eyes. "You are so thick headed some times. Please just come with me."

Ron stared at Hermione totally bewildered. "Fine!" he finally shouted throwing his hands up in surrender.

Ron and Hermione entered the library and Hermione led Ron over to her favorite table. Sitting him down she said "I'm going to get a few books, please wait here."

Ron slumped into the chair in his familiar crossed arms, scowling face, I'm mad at the world posture.

Shaking her head slightly Hermione went to the stacks and gathered several books to look through. It was a struggle to get them back to the table. They were all huge thick dusty old tomes. She dropped them down on the table with a deep thud that produced a large cloud of dust. Grabbing the top one she quickly went to the index and searched for Soul Bonds. Then she turned to the relevant page and skimmed the paragraphs. Soul-Bonds blah blah blah. Just general information, nothing she didn't already know or guess.

Setting it aside open to what she had read, grabbing the next book she did the same, and the next and the next. Finally she came to a book that gave more detailed information. It seems that when the Bond reached a certain point in development, for a period of time the two people had to remain in physical contact while the Bond stabilized. The recorded times lasted from several days to a couple weeks. One case the couple had to remain in contact for a little over a month. Though the side effects of pain and discomfort associated with separation diminished over time. The Bond could also continue to strengthen and manifest more and greater attributes.

With a smile of satisfaction Hermione sat back and glanced at Ron. He was still scowling staring off into space. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention. When he looked at her she locked eyes for a second before glancing down at the books open in front of her. She did this several times in quick succession hoping Ron would take the hint.

All he did was assume a look of utter bewilderment. Hermione sighed deeply. Ron could be so thick, she couldn't believe he didn't understand what she was trying to convey.

"What!" he whispered.

Hermione increased her actions, including an emphatic jerk of her head at the open book in front of her.

Finally she saw the light of understanding fill his face and his mouth formed an silent "OH." Trying to act casually he leaned over and began to read. Hermione knew when he got to the section on remaining in contact by the frown that returned to his face. He glanced up at Hermione and then returned to finish reading. Still frowning he looked at Hermione and gave a curt nod.

Sighing in satisfaction she gathered up the all the books except the one with the details and returned them to the shelves. Marking the spot she closed the book and took it up to check it out.

Ron waited impatiently. He really wanted to get back and talk to Hermione in private. The information on the Soul-Bonds really had him upset. He couldn't really believe his little sister, Ginny had Bonded with his best mate, Harry. Could she have?

As they exited the library Hermione turned to Ron "Look Ron, I'll meet you back in the common room OK?"

Ron scowled at Hermione.

"Ron I want to drop this book off for McGonagall and I think its best if you're not there when I do so. I can truthfully say I haven't told you anything."

Ron grudgingly agreed. "See you soon then," he said as they parted ways.

Hermione made her way to McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a moment. She heard movement behind the door before it opened briskly. "Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Pulling the book from her bag she handed it to the Professor. "I did a little research and found some information that may be of use for Harry and Ginny, Professor."

Glancing at the book and then at Hermione she arched her eyebrow and asked "I hope you remembered your promise Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked straight into McGonagall's eyes "I haven't said a word to anyone, really!" though the last part did catch in her throat a little causing her to blush slightly.

"Miss Granger!"

"Really Professor" Hermione protested. "I haven't said a word." Hermione blanched under McGonagall's icy stare. "Ron did come up behind me while I was researching in the library, But I swear I didn't tell him anything."

The Professor held Hermione's gaze for one moment more. "Very well Miss Granger. I trust you'll continue to hold to your promise. I'll pass this information on to Madam Pomfrey. Thank you and good evening."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Good Evening Professor." With that she turned and left to find Ron.

Ginny awoke with a start. It was the middle of the night and something was stinging her severely. She shifted away from the stinging and the pain increased. With a flash, a bolt shot from Harry to her. Crying out in pain she quickly grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry awoke with a searing pain and a blinding flash. "Owww! That hurts."

Ginny looked at Harry annoyed. "Well it wasn't any picnic for me either!"

"What happened?" a perplexed Harry asked.

Ginny thought for a minute. "I awoke to a stinging sensation on my back and instinctively pulled away while still half asleep. What I think happened is that we moved so we were no longer in contact skin to skin. The cloth separated us a little. That caused the stinging, the real pain was when I pulled away from the stinging."

Harry frowned while he thought. "What a bother. How are we going to get any sleep if this keeps happening?"

Ginny looked at Harry who was dressed in only his pajama bottoms. Giggling she said "I have a solution."

"What?" asked a bewildered Harry.

Ginny looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Another dream come true." she sighed.

Harry looked even more confused till Ginny reached down and grabbed the bottom edge of the tee shirt she was wearing and peeled it off. Harry's mouth fell open. He stared at Ginny's breasts with her nipples poking out slightly. Her breasts stood up like only a teenage girl's could. The dusting of freckles across her upper chest was just discernible in the moonlight. Her skin looked so soft and inviting. In the pale moonlight her skin took on a heavenly glow. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, she looked more gorgeous than ever.

Blushing under Harry's stare Ginny gently pushed Harry back so he was laying flat on the bed. She laid down with her head on Harry's shoulder so her torso was half resting on Harry. She placed her hand across Harry's chest.

Harry was extremely aware of Ginny's breasts pressing into his flesh. Harry could feel his heart beating what seemed a thousand beats a minute. Ginny snuggled in closer to Harry and Harry gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Ginny sighed contently. "Goodnight Harry" she whispered.

Harry turned his head slightly and kissed Ginny on the top of her head. Taking a huge whiff of her intoxicating scent. He whispered back "Goodnight Gin." Though he thought in his present state he wondered if he'd ever sleep again.

Ginny's breathing slowed and deepened as she drifted back to sleep. Harry felt each breath stir the sparse hairs on his chest. Glancing down he took in Ginny's peaceful face. "Godric, I love her." he thought. Chuckling to himself he pondered the fact that so many of Ginny's dreams mirrored his own. Harry continued to stare at Ginny till his eyes became heavy and he too drifted back to sleep.

Hermione found Ron once more pacing in the common room. She took her favorite seat in front of the fire and waved Ron over to sit next to her.

Ron sat down next to her on the edge of the seat. Elbows on knees he held his head in his hands. Glancing at Hermione he asked forlornly "Do you really think they've Bonded?"

Hermione sighed as she looked back at Ron. She patted his arm sympathetically and replied "Yes I do Ron."

"Why? Why would Harry have Bonded to Ginny, Hermione? I mean why her?"

All Hermione could do is shake her head. Ron was so clueless at times. She knew that he knew that Harry had given Ginny the Promise Ring. Couldn't he see Harry and Ginny falling in love right in front of him? Was he really that dense?

Steeling herself Hermione turned to Ron. "Oh really Ron, you really don't know?"

Ron sat up and threw his hands in the air. "What Hermione, What?"

"Oh Ron, lets see. First Ginny had a crush on Harry since she was what, five? Then Harry saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets creating a life debt. Ginny's crush changed to really fancying Harry more and more with ever summer they spent together at the Burrow. And lets not forget how close Harry became with her over the past summer ending up with him giving her the Promise Ring! Really Ron I have no idea why they should end up Bonded, do you?"

Ron hung his head. "Well when you put it like that, I guess it kind of makes sense."

Hermione stared at Ron with widened eyes. "Kind of Ron?" she asked incredulously.

Ron looked over at Hermione with a dismal smirk. "Yeah well..."

Shaking her head, Hermione stood and patted Ron one last time. "Well it's late so I'm heading off to bed. And remember, we haven't talked about this at all." With that she turned and proceeded up to the girls dorm.

Ron sat for several moments staring into the fire before giving a huge sigh and made his way to bed too.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door to the private room quietly in the early morning to check on her two unusual charges. What met her sight was unexpected. Ginny lay with her head on Harry's shoulder and was cuddled in his arms. That wasn't what surprised her though. The blanket covering the couple was at a level half way between Ginny's waist and shoulder. Exposing her bare back to Madam Pomfrey's gaze. She could tell that both youngsters were naked at least from the waist up.

What also caught her gaze was the golden glow that enveloped the pair, swirling and shimmering in the pale morning light. She recognized it as a manifestation of the Bond that was being forged between Harry and Ginny. Shaking her head she withdrew from the room softly closing the door behind her. "I need to talk to Minerva about these two," she thought. She turned and entered her office. Making a notation in the record she had started for the couple before composing a note to Minerva to stop in so they could have a chat about what she witnessed.

Harry awoke to the sound of the door clicking shut. He cracked his eyes opened just enough to take in the room. Glancing about he noticed they were alone. Breathing in deeply he reveled in the flowery aroma of Ginny who was snuggled up under his arm. She felt so warm and comfortable in his grasp. Smiling contently he never felt so happy. He wished he could wake up everyday just like this.

Harry felt Ginny stir slightly in his arms. _Harry, what's going on?_

Kissing the top of Ginny's head Harry sent back _I think someone just checked in on us. I heard the door click but when I peeked no one was here._

_Oh, guess they'll be back later. Think they noticed the way we're dressed?_

Harry chuckled, _Hard to miss if they looked at us at all. It's pretty obvious how we're dressed at least from the waist up._

It was Ginny's turn to chuckle. _Well I'm not going to worry about it. They'll just have to learn to accept it. _

Harry let his eyes drift shut and he took another deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly with a drawn out "Ummmmmm."

_Harry?_

_What Gin?_

_I'm getting the feeling that you're extremely content right now._

_That's because I am. How could I not be?_

_What do you mean, Harry?_

_Come on Gin. I've just woken up with the most amazing, warm, loving, beautiful, feisty, compassionate witch in the whole world. Why wouldn't I feel content?_

Not believing what she heard. _Who'd you wake up with besides me?_

_Oh really Gin! Why can't you accept the way I feel about you?_

_Harry, I just find it hard to believe I'm beautiful, I know I must be fair looking, but beautiful? Come on, I've never thought of myself that way. I'm just … you know, Ginny. Freckle faced, skinny, plain old Ginny._

Harry shook his head. Reached down and lifted Ginny's chin so he could kiss her sweetly on the mouth. _Ginny, there is no way you are in any way Plain, let alone skinny anymore. You have developed into a very beautiful, curvaceous, gorgeous young woman. And I like your freckles. Trust me, YOU. ARE. BEAUTIFUL!_

Harry felt a tear fall onto his chest. Fearfully he thought, _Gin?_

Ginny hugged Harry tightly. _Oh Harry, It's hard to accept. Growing up I never felt that way. But feeling it through you I'm beginning to accept that just maybe I am the way you think. Hard as that may be for me, I'll just have to learn to live with it. Just being with you makes me happy._

Harry hugged Ginny back just a tightly. _Being with you makes me happy too. In fact there is no one I'd rather be with Ginny. I've always wanted to be with you. It just took me a while to get up the nerve to tell you. _

Ginny snuggled in closer to Harry, smiling contently, she reveled in the loving feeling of being held by Harry.

Harry began to run his hand through Ginny's long, luxurious, silken, flaming hair. He wished he could remain here like this forever. _I love you Gin._

Ginny gave Harry a quick squeeze. _I love you too Harry._

Minerva McGonagall frowned when she read the note from Poppy. She hoped it didn't mean what she imagined it to mean. Well it certainly warranted looking into.

Minerva made her way quickly to Poppy's office and plopped down into the chair beside the desk. "What are we going to do with the two of them Poppy?"

Poppy Pomfrey looked at Minerva closely "I'm not sure. This Bonding has me concerned. So little is known about the process. I'm not sure what the consequences of separating them could be."

Minerva frowned at Poppy. "The information that Miss Granger passed on indicated some discomfort experienced on separation and maybe some pain but it didn't indicate anything extraordinary. I think a trial separation is warranted. If they can't act respectable that will just have to be the way it will have to be."

Poppy looked unsure. "Are you sure? I mean the information was pretty generalized and vague."

Minerva sighed and looked thoughtful. "I can't see how a trial separation can be harmful. If it doesn't work out we can always put them back together."

Poppy still looked unsure. "I guess so, seeing as you're in charge we'll give it a try. Do you wish for me to do it?"

Minerva stood up and shook her head. "Since it's my decision I'll handle it." She turned and left heading straight for the private room.

Harry and Ginny had fallen back asleep and didn't hear the Professor enter the room. She halted by the bed and took in the scene before her. It was virtually identical to the scene that Poppy has seen before. The naked torsos apparent to the observer.

Shaking her head she took hold of Ginny's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. Ginny stirred sleepily and turned to look at the Professor. Noticing she had Ginny's attention she said softly "You need to come with me."

Ginny tried to protest. "But Professor..."

I'm sorry Ginny, but you need to come with me." With that she grabbed Ginny by the wrist and hauled her out of bed. She took several steps towards the door. Several things happened at the same time. Ginny fought desperately to break out of her grasp. Minerva became aware the sound of a crackling, snapping and popping as the unrestrained magic arced between Harry and Ginny grew with every step that they took towards the door. This was followed closely by an ear shattering scream.

Ginny was yelling, "Please Professor, Please stop!"

Minerva stopped and turned to take in the scene behind her. Bolts of magic crackled and danced between Harry and Ginny. Harry's body was contorted in rigor. His eyes screwed shut and he was the source of the scream. Bolts shot out of his limbs and torso connecting to Ginny. Stray bolts danced to the walls and ceiling etching great gashes where they struck. The glasses and other small objects in the room exploded into pieces when the bolts came in contact with them.

Ginny still fought desperately to get back to Harry. "Please Professor" she begged as she twisted and writhed. Ginny's legs finally collapsed and she began to sob uncontrollably. "You're killing us" she screamed.

The Professor took in the scene for a second before she scooped Ginny up and raced back to the bed where she dumped Ginny across Harry's torso. As soon as they came back into contact all the commotion ceased except for Ginny's uncontrolled sobbing. Harry collapsed and was still. Totally unconscious, he lay limp beneath Ginny. The golden glow they had come to associate with the Bond swirled intensely around Harry and Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the room. "What happened?" she asked in a panic.

Minerva glanced back at Poppy. "It seems that separating them right now is an extremely bad idea." Turning back to Ginny she tried to place a hand on her shoulder but found she couldn't reach through the glowing light. She said softly "I'm so sorry Ginny, we didn't think the effects would be so severe. Nothing led us to believe the reaction would be anything like this."

Ginny's sobs eased somewhat but didn't cease. Looking up at the two adults she sobbed "Why Professor, why did you just haul me away from Harry? What was so urgent that you had to subject us to this?"

The Professor looked somewhat embarrassed, noting Ginny was still only dressed in her knickers. "Well Ginny, when Madam Pomfrey came in to check on you this morning she could only see your and Harry's torsos and frankly you appeared to be unclothed. We assumed the worse. I wanted to speak to you in private to discuss what may have happened last night."

Ginny looked shocked and disappointed. "Professor, I asked you to give us some latitude to work things out. I know it may look bad but rest assured that nothing untold happened last night." Ginny rested her head back down on Harry's chest. "We had a small incident last night. I awoke to stinging on my back and as I pulled away a bolt shot between Harry and me. The only way I could figure out to be sure we remained in contact skin to skin was to go topless. I assure you nothing else happened."

"I apologize Ginny. We obviously jumped to the wrong conclusions and our information on the effects of the Bond were woefully inadequate. I assure you we will not make the same mistake again. I'd like Madam Pomfrey to check you and Harry over to make sure nothing permanent has happen to either of you. Maybe we could start with Harry seeing he hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Ginny agreed to let them check her and Harry over but she clung to Harry tightly during the whole procedure. Madam Pomfrey could find nothing wrong with either her or Harry. Since there seemed to be no physical damage she used a simple Rennervate spell to revive Harry.

Harry returned to consciousness with a gasp. He looked about wildly for a moment before settling down. He looked bewildered and confused. _Ginny what the hell happened?_

_Oh Harry, they tried to separate us and it didn't go very well. I thought they were going to kill us it was so bad. You didn't even get a chance to wake up. The magic took hold of us so fast and strong I thought I'd go mad from the pain. You were even worse. I can still hear the scream coming from you. It scared me so bad I thought you were dying. You didn't even become conscious till afterwards and they had to preform a Rennervate spell to get that. _

_Why Ginny?_

_They didn't like our state of attire it seems._

_What?_

_I know they didn't even give me a chance to explain, McGonagall just tried to drag me from the room and then all hell broke loose._

Harry just shook his head.

_I hope that they don't try that again, don't you Harry._

_I certainly hope not._ _Why can't they leave us alone?_

_They're adults and I guess they can't help themselves._

_Well you seem to have done a hell of a better job than they have. Your solution to using the loo yesterday was brilliant, so was your shower solution but I don't think we should tell them about that one._

Ginny giggled. _I think you're right about that. Especially with their reaction this morning. I think it's time we take control back again._

_You mean you take control back. It was all you yesterday, not that I'm complaining, you did a great job._

_Thanks Harry._

Ginny turned and faced Madam Pomfrey and the Professor. "We'd appreciate it if we could have some time to get up and changed. Then if we could have breakfast we'd be ready to discuss the information that you have on the Bond."

"Miss Weasley..." Madam Pomfrey began.

Ginny cur her off abruptly. "Excuse me, Harry and I have had quite a trying morning and we feel that we deserve a little consideration. We realize that what we do will upset most everyone but we really need time to work things out."

Madam Pomfrey became quite flustered. The Professor eyed them with furrowed brow. It was the Professor who answered. "Very well Miss Weasley. I realize that we all have a lot to learn about this Bond between you and Mister Potter." Before leaving the Professor and Madam Pomfrey used Repairo spells to repair the damage done to the room. Looking around satisfied with the results, the Professor gave a nod and said, "Come Poppy."

With that she turned and the two adults left the room closing the door behind them.

Harry and Ginny remained cuddled together on the bed. _Thanks Gin. I'm glad you seem to know how to handle everything._

Ginny rubbed her head into Harry's chest. _I'm just glad they listen to me. Makes things easier, that's for sure._

Harry chuckled softly. _You're my feisty, fiery, fabulous, fantastic girlfriend._

Ginny laughed out loud. "Oh Harry, Fred and George would love that!"

"What?"

"Feisty, fiery, fabulous, fantastic girlfriend!" she said still laughing. "It just rolls off the tongue, they just love that sort of thing."

Harry laughed with her and together they got up and prepared to face a new day.

**A/N: **


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Live With It

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 5: Learning to Live With It**

Minerva McGonagall stared down at the parchment Healer Smythwick had sent her. It confirmed what Hermione Granger had discovered but also included more information and the most important piece was going to cause all sorts of problems. According to Wizardry Law the Bonding had in affect married Harry and Ginny.

This was unprecedented in Hogwarts history. Not to say that in the past some love struck seventh years hadn't gotten married. But they had all done so voluntarily with full knowledge of the school's policy of dismissal for the involved students. Of course the school had arranged for private instruction for those who wished to be able to take their N.E.W.T.s if they desired.

This was totally different. Harry and Ginny in affect had no idea that they were married at this point. What were they going to do with the two of them? It seemed totally unfair to dismiss the two of them when they were not responsible for their current situation.

Minerva set the parchment down and rubbed her temples to ease her headache. "First thing I guess is to send an owl to Molly and Arthur to have them come to Hogwarts so that this development could be dealt with," thought Minerva. "We also need to discuss this mornings incident and what to do about Harry and Ginny's schooling. Along with a myriad other details concerning the two of them. And what to do about Miss Vane."

Minerva grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment to send the note off to the Weasleys and vowed to stop in and check with Poppy on Miss Vane. "Albus, why didn't you ever tell me how complicated this job could get," she said out loud to herself. Behind her she heard a soft chuckle. Turning around she looked at Albus Dumbledore's portrait who looked back at her glancing over his half-moon spectacles with his eyes twinkling.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny had gotten up, washed their faces, brushed their teeth and gotten dressed with what they thought was considerable ease. It seemed that they just instinctively knew what the other was doing or going to do. They seamlessly preformed a complicated dance of remaining in contact while both accomplishing their needed functions, though they both still found using the loo to be extremely embarrassing.

They finished their breakfast and decided to try to expand their area of confinement. Since neither was actually incapacitated or sick in any way they both found that they were just sitting in their room with nothing to do, they were dying of boredom.

Heading out into the main ward of the Hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey Ginny noticed her coming out from behind the screen at the far end of the ward, glimpsing briefly the figure lying in bed behind the partition. Ginny saw the person only momentarily, their head turned so all she saw was the back of their head. Ginny didn't recognize the person who looked to be an elderly person due to their head of short white hair. Ginny could not ever remember seeing anyone like that anywhere in the school before.

**XX**

Romilda Vane struggled to sit up in her bed. Her arm that she grabbed Harry with was still not working. Madam Pomfrey had treated her with six different spells and ten different potions and all it had done was make her arm and hand tingle constantly similar to when your arm is asleep and the blood starts to flow again. As far as she was concerned it was better when it was totally numb.

The other consequence of her misguided attempt break up Harry and Ginny was her hair. Romilda had always taken great pride in her long, dark, beautiful hair. Now it was totally changed. They had to cut it quite short due to damage caused by the magic that had radiated from Harry and it had turned pure white. Madam Pomfrey had told her that if the bolt of magic that had damaged her hair had been two inches closer it would have taken her head off. So far her hair had resisted all efforts to be lengthen or colored by any type of charm or transfiguration.

Her other injuries likewise resisted normal healing techniques. Her left leg had received some damage to the lower leg and ankle causing her a considerable amount of pain. Even the pain potion didn't deaden the pain completely.

Romilda was also very curious about the incident that had woken her this morning, the rumbling and shaking of the Hospital wing accompanied by someone screaming. It was quite unsettling but for some reason she felt compelled to find out what had happened.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in to give her another dose of several different potions. "Madam Pomfrey, could you tell me what happened this morning?"

"I'm sorry dear, I really can't discuss other patients with you," was the curt reply.

Romilda sighed, she hated to be here all alone but was actually glad they had erected a screen to keep her appearance from prying eyes. "Do you think I'll ever regain the use of my arm and hand?" she asked tentatively.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic look. "There is no way of knowing for sure. It is a good sign that you are regaining some feeling but the recovery has been very slow and resistant to the normal healing treatments. I am unsure how much and how soon you will regain use of your arm. A Healer specialist from St. Mungo's will be stopping by later today to evaluate you and see if he can offer any treatment options." Checking her over with several diagnostic spells, she made a few notations in the chart. As she left she said "Either way you will be able to go back to your dorm and resume classes tomorrow."

**XX**

Molly sat and looked at the note from Minerva McGonagall and frowned. What was happening now? She had reluctantly agreed to allow Ginny to return to Hogwarts with Harry. Sure she knew in her head that due to the Bond she didn't really have a choice but as a mother, her heart wanted to protect her daughter from everything that could hurt her.

Now this note wanting to discuss with her and Arthur recent "developments" had Molly extremely concerned. Her mind running rampant with all sorts of wild theories. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly trying to calm herself before Arthur joined her for breakfast.

Arthur sat down at the table and grabbed the Daily Profit. Molly got up and prepared his breakfast. Arthur could tell Molly was getting worked up about the note from Minerva so when she returned to the table and set his plate in front of him and prepared to start ranting he knew just what to do.

"Arthur," she began. "We need to do something about Ginny! We can't possibly leave her there without knowing what is happening to her."

When she paused for an instant Arthur saw his opportunity to break in and head her off. "Now dear, you know that we can't separate her from Harry at this point."

Molly frowned at being cut off but didn't get a chance to begin again as Arthur continued. "I have a chap down in the Department of Mysteries getting together some information on Soul-Bonds for us. Until we get that and see what it all entails we can only wait and see where this is all leading to." Taking a sip of his tea to let Molly digest what he had said, he continued "Look you don't even know what Minerva wants to talk to us about. There isn't any reason to get all worked up till we know what is going on."

Molly sighed and took a big gulp of her tea also. "I know you're right dear but I'm just so frustrated at not knowing what's going on with my baby girl."

Arthur chuckled and said "Don't let her hear you say that."

Molly gave a small smile back and replied "I know, I remember how my brothers called me that when we were younger and I hated it too." Molly's smile faded from her face, remembering her brothers Gideon and Fabian always made her melancholy. Their deaths during the First Wizards War had hit her hard and still was very painful to her. "I just want her to be safe."

Arthur noted her mood change and understood the reason for it. "Mollywobbles, you know that there is no way we can guarantee that."

Molly smiled at his use of her pet name. Arthur always seemed to know how to handle her with her tirades involving the children, though he still couldn't seem to do it when he was the target of her ire. "I know that dear. It doesn't mean I don't want that for her and our other children."

They finished their tea and grabbing their cloaks they walked out to the Apparation point. Arthur offered his arm to his loving wife and they disappeared with a pop.

**XX**

Madam Pomfrey made sure the screen secluding Romilda was back in place before she headed to her office. She was quite surprised to see Harry and Ginny coming out of their room. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, what are you doing out of your room?"

Ginny turned and looked at Harry for a moment. "_Harry, do you wish to handle this?_" she asked him through their bond.

"_No, you go right ahead Gin,_" he thought back.

Ginny frowned slightly at Harry before turning back to Madam Pomfrey "We are completely bored in there, as we were told we had to act properly, we have nothing to do," Ginny said with a smirk. "We'd like to at least be able to go for a walk, get some fresh air, get some exercise, you know, move around a little."

The shocked look on the matron's face at Ginny's implication was hilarious.

Harry laughed in their heads at Ginny's implication of what they could get up to if left alone. He heard Ginny's echoing laugh "_Do you see the look on her face?" _Ginny suddenly smirked with a deviousness that Harry associated with the twins when they were planning a great prank. "_Harry, quick, kiss me!_"

Without thinking about it Harry swiftly bent his head over and gave Ginny a quick but rather intense kiss. "_Gin, you sure that we should be doing that in front of her?_"

Ginny's amusement flooded through their Bond, "_Just watch this!_"

The Matron blinked her eyes several times with a look of panic etched on her face. "Well, I, uh, We, ah, um, Well, I think a walk, yes a walk would be wonderful for you two. I, uh, well get along there. Yes, that's the ticket." With that she turned and went into her office.

Harry had a very difficult time in not busting out laughing. "_Brilliant Ginny! Absolutely Brilliant!_"

Ginny laughed with Harry as they walked out the doors of the Hospital wing. It felt great to be out just taking a walk with one another.

"_Uh, Harry, can I ask you something?_"

"_Gin, you can ask me anything, I have no secrets from you."_

"_Why did you leave it to me to talk to Madam Pomfrey?"_

"_The truth is Gin, I just like watching you put the adults in their place. You're a petite young woman and they really tend to underestimate you. I get this feeling of joy seeing you handle them so easily."_

Ginny gave a snort of laughter.

"_And your idea of me kissing you when you implied what we could get up to if left alone with nothing to occupy us was simply brilliant. I would have given half my gold in Gringott's to see that. The look on Pomfrey's face was priceless!"_

As it was in the middle of classes, they didn't run into anyone. They walked the corridors with no particular destination in mind. They knew they had to make their way back to the Hospital wing eventually but they were enjoying their freedom immensely.

They found themselves at the Astronomy Tower and they made their way up and out onto the top of the tower. They stood hand in hand looking out over the Black Lake, taking in the magnificent view, with the sun sparkling off the dark waters, feeling the gentle breeze rifling through their hair. Harry had never felt so content.

Harry looked over at Ginny and into her wondrous, deep, chocolate colored eyes. Ginny returned his gaze unflinching. Without thinking about it Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny, wrapping his free hand up through her amazing, soft, sensual hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her gently into him.

Ginny's free hand curled around Harry and tighten her grip on him. They stood for indeterminable minutes, deepening their kiss. Unseen by anyone the golden light of their Bond, swirled about them once again. Once more forging a deeper and deeper bonding between their two souls.

Slowly they broke apart, their eyes opening, staring into one an others, both smiling as joy and happiness flooded through them, amplified by their Soul-Bond, it was like a symphony playing just for them.

Ginny hugged Harry tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. "Oh Harry, that felt so good, so right. I can't explain it but I never want it to end."

"Me neither, Ginny. I know what you mean about the feeling. I never want to let you go."

Finally the pair turned and descended back into the castle. They made their way back to the Hospital wing where they found an anxious Madam Pomfrey waiting for them. "There you are! Where did you get off to? Never mind, you need to go to the Headmistresses office right away."

Harry and Ginny made their way back through the castle till they came to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to McGonagall's office. As they made their way the final few steps they realized they didn't know the password and wondered how they would gain entrance.

Just as they made the last step and halted in front of the gargoyle it said "You are expected and may pass," as it turned out of the way.

Entering the office both were surprised to see Ginny's parents sitting and talking with Professor McGonagall.

Ginny thought "_Wonder what they're doing here?"_

"_Don't know, guess we'll found out soon enough. Bet it has to do with our Bond."_

Ginny laughed out loud. "_No bet. That's just too predictable. Now if you want to bet on the topic we can talk."_

Harry looked at Ginny appraisingly. Ginny just laughed all the more. "_Growing up with Gred and Forge you get used to betting on just about anything._"

"Ginny, Harry, Please come and sit down so we can get started," the Professor said.

Harry and Ginny sat in the extra-wide chair that McGonagall had conjured for them. "Hi Mum, Dad," Ginny said.

"Um, Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley," Harry said uncertainly. He felt a little guilty about what had happened with his Soul-Bonding with Ginny in relationship to the Weasleys. He felt he had somehow put himself in between Ginny and them.

Ginny felt Harry's feelings of guilt. It saddened her that something she felt so good about was causing him pain. "_Harry, are you sorry that we've Bonded?"_

"_No Gin, I feel it's the best thing that's ever happened in my life."_

"_Then what's wrong love?" _She gently probed.

_It's just I feel I've placed myself between you and your family somehow. I can't really explain it but it'll never be the same with them again. How will they feel about us and how will your brothers act? I just don't know what's going to happen next._

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get their attention. "I've called you all here to discuss some information that has come to my attention concerning Harry and Ginny's Bond."

She saw the anticipation in all their eyes. "There's no way to break this to you gradually so I'm just going to say it. Harry, Ginny, in the eyes of the Ministry and the Wizardry world your Bonding makes you legally married."

"_Married!" _Ginny and Harry thought at the same time.

"Married!" shouted Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, married," said McGonagall.

Harry and Ginny sat in stunned silence. Harry knew that he and Ginny had strong feelings for each other but figured that they had years ahead of them yet to figure things out.

"_Ginny, you OK with all this?" _Harry asked through the Bond.

Harry could feel Ginny's calm acceptance of what they had just been told. _"Yes I am Harry. I mean it does come as quite a shock learning this way, but I truly feel that it would have happened eventually. Does that bother you?"_

Harry chuckled to Ginny "_No it doesn't bother me, whenever I thought about some kind of future, I always pictured myself with you. Kind of dumb, huh."_

Ginny looked at Harry a bit sternly. "_We'll talk about this later. Right __now we need to see what the adults want to try to do about this and how we can get them to accept us and let us handle it."_

"_OK Gin, what ever you say."_

Molly sat fuming, Arthur looked very pensive and McGonagall was trying to say something more.

"What's that Professor?" Ginny asked.

Looking a bit annoyed she said "Normally when two students get married they are dismissed and some other arrangements are made so that they can take their N.E.W.T.s. The only few incidents we've had in the past all were seventh years who just couldn't seem to wait until school was out. This isn't the case this time and I do not feel that Mr. and Mrs Potter should be held to this standard as they did not bring this on themselves."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" snapped her mother.

"I'm sorry Mum. It's just she said Mr and Mrs Potter," replied Ginny with a grin on her face.

Molly paled and said softly "Mr and Mrs Potter?"

Harry still sat in shocked silence. It all seemed like some kind of bizarre dream.

Ginny poked harry in the ribs with her elbow and looked him deep in the eyes. _"I kind of like the sound of that."_

Harry returned he gaze. "_Yeah, so do I"_ came his reply slowly.

"_You sure Harry? You look like you've been hit by a Bludger."_

"_Well it is kind of a shock to learn of it like this and I always thought that I'd have more of a say in it but I find I really like the sound of it and, and. . ."_

"_And what , Harry?"_

Harry smiled at Ginny. "_And I'm glad it's with you."_

Ginny's smile faded from her face. _"Are you sure you wouldn't want someone else besides me? Like maybe Cho or Hermione or Romilda..."_

Harry cut her off quickly, "_Romilda? Are you nuts, after what she did. I didn't like her before that how can you even think I'd want to be with her. And Hermione, please, she's like the sister I've never had. And Cho, never, she isn't even in the same league as you. No Ginny, I'm sure you're the only one I'd ever want to be with."_

Ginny's smile returned bigger than ever. She leaned over and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned his head and buried his nose in Ginny's hair. He took a huge whiff of Ginny's flowery scent and Ginny felt him relax. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

Ginny noticed her father staring at her. "Dad," she said tentatively. "You've been awful quiet. What do you think of all this?"

Arthur Weasley took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well truthfully this has all been quite a shock, but as I see it, since there doesn't seem to be anything we can do about it all we can do is support you and Harry the best we can."

"Arthur!" Molly exploded.

"Now dear," he replied somewhat sadly. "We can't change this, we need to accept it and do what's best for Ginny and Harry."

Molly sat back in her chair stunned. She never expected her husband to react as he had done.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Please, we need to come up with a plan on handling this situation. First we need to address their living arrangements."

Molly's eyes got large in shock. "Wha, What do you mean?"

Professor McGonagall eyed Molly hesitantly. "They are currently in a private care room in the Hospital wing. It is not suitable for them to remain there. It will lead to much unneeded speculation and rumors. I therefore tend to move them into the currently unused Gryffindor Head Girl room. I think it will be more suitable for their needs. It connects to the Gryffindor Common Room and can be made livable for a couple. It has a private bath and sitting room."

"But Professor," Molly started "Surely you can't allow them to share sleeping quarters?"

The Professor glanced quickly at Harry and Ginny before looking back at Molly. "I see no reason not to." She held up her hand to stop Molly from saying something further. "Molly, they have to remain in physical contact for no one knows how long. They are legally married and I can not keep them apart with a clear conscious if that is what they wish. Harry, Ginny, what do you have to say on the subject?"

Ginny looked at Harry. "_What do you think Harry?"_

Harry gazed back into Ginny's loving eyes. "_I never want to be separated from you again."_

Ginny smiled and turned to the Professor. "Speaking for the both of us, we think your suggestion is wonderful Professor."

"Good, one thing down. Now as for your schooling, I'm at a loss currently to see how you can attend classes at the moment. The best I can come up with right now is to keep you up to date with your school work and private tutoring for any problems you may run into. I'm sure your instructors and Miss Granger will be willing to work with you," the Professor added. "It's a pity you're not in the same year. It would have made things so much easier. Well no matter."

"That's wonderful Professor," Harry said.

"Well yes, but there will be no abusing this privilege. I expect you both to keep your grades up or we will rethink this arrangement."

"Arthur, Molly, do either of you have anything to add?" the Professor asked.

Arthur could see Molly preparing to start up in one of her tirades. "Molly, No. We'll discuss this at home. So unless you have something constructive to add I want you to refrain from lambasting Ginny, Harry or Professor McGonagall."

Molly was stunned. Arthur rarely did something like this in front the children, let alone in front of others. "OK, Arthur," she replied in a subdued manner.

Arthur turned back to the Professor, "Professor, I think you have done a marvelous job of handling the situation. I do have a friend in the Department of Mysteries who is looking to see if they have any more information on Soul-Bonds. If I find out anything more I'll let you know."

"Harry, Ginny, I'll take you to your new room after we are done here," Professor McGonagall said. "I've already had your things transferred. I'll show you where the entrances are and how to set the password. Anything else?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes Professor, you said our room was to be private, just for us. Will Hermione have access to help with our studies?"

"Yes Harry, I believe that will be allowable."

Harry frowned, "Would it be possible then to allow Ron access too? I mean it would be unfair to exclude him as he is my best mate. I know he won't be as much help as Hermione, but it will create bad feelings if he is excluded."

The Professor stared hard at Harry for a moment. "Alright Harry, we can give it a try, but again if yours or Ginny's grades do not remain satisfactory the privilege will be withdrawn. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Harry and Ginny answered "Yes Professor."

"_Ginny is there anyone you wish to add to the list?"_

"_No Harry, I really don't have any close friends in my year. Hermione is my best friend, after you of course."_

The Professor rose and said "If no one has anything to add I think we are done for the moment. Arthur, Molly I'm glad you could make it. I know all this must be a terrible shock but we all have to work through this."

Arthur and Molly rose too followed by Harry and Ginny who walked over to them and received hugs from Ginny's parents.

Professor McGonagall turned to Molly and Arthur. "Would you care to use the Floo from here instead of walking down to the gate to Apparate?"

Molly smiled for the first time since arriving. "Thank you Headmistress, that would be wonderful."

Molly and Arthur disappeared in a flash of green flame.

The Professor led Harry and Ginny down the spiral staircase and into the hall. "Once you are settled you may join your classmates for lunch in the Great Hall or I can arrange for lunch to be brought to your sitting room. Which would you prefer?"

"_Ginny, do you have a preference?"_

"_Harry, would it be alright to have lunch in our room today, I'm not sure if I'm ready to face the whole school yet. I'd really like to talk to Hermione and just spend some time with you right now."_

"Professor, if it's alright we'd like to have lunch in our room and kind of get settled in," Harry said.

The Professor looked from Harry to Ginny, somewhat surprised that Harry was providing the answer as Ginny had seemed to be firmly in control. "That will be fine Harry. If you wish your dinner served there as well just inform the house-elf that brings you your lunch."

The Professor led them to the Gryffindor Common Room and walked up to the huge portrait of Godric Gryffindor on the wall opposite the fireplace. "You notice the subtle pattern of lions in the carpet?" she asked pointing down in front of the portrait. "If you are inside of them by the portrait no one can hear you say the password. Gryffindor Rules," she said firmly.

Godric Gryffindor smiled at the three of them and nodded. With that the portrait swung open reveling a miniature of the Gryffindor Common Room. It had one work table set out from one of the walls and a cozy sitting area of a couch and two chairs in front of a fireplace very similar to the one in the main common room. It had an intricately carved mantle in a Gryffindor motif and on either side were bookcases and out side either bookcase there were large thin widows that looked out towards the Quidditch pitch. There was one door apiece on the left and right walls.

The Professor led them to the right-hand door and opened it to show them a marvelous bedroom with a huge queen-size four poster bed very similar to the single ones they had in the dorms. There were two huge wardrobes and vanity table with mirror. There were night stands on either side of the bed as well as a couple of smaller windows. A door stood open in the right hand wall showing a very well appointed bathroom suite with a tub, shower and double sinks. It was large, bright and had accent tiles with Griffins in either Gold or Red. It was by far the most lavish bathroom either Harry of Ginny had ever seen.

The Professor led them back into the sitting area. "The other door leads out into a corridor. The painting is of a pair of Griffins facing one another. The password is the same as for the entrance from the common room.

With that the Professor left them to get back to work telling them that their lunch would be there soon.

Harry and Ginny looked around in awe. Finally Harry pulled Ginny over to the couch in front of the fire. Sitting down he pulled Ginny down next to him and smiled. "_Welcome to your new digs Mrs Potter!"_

"_It's great to be here my husband." _Ginny fired back through their connection, pouring as much love and happiness as she could with it.

Ginny snuggled down into Harry's chest, resting her head comfortably into his shoulder. She smiled at how much she was becoming to like this spot, wrapped in Harry's arms, making sure their hands and fingers remained securely intertwined.

Harry felt all the emotions Ginny was pouring through their Bond. He smiled too, relishing the feeling he had missed his whole life without really knowing it. "_I like the sound of that, Husband. Thank you my wife."_

Ginny yawned. "It's been a long day already and it's not even lunch time yet," she said aloud. "Guess I'll take a little nap."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "I'll join you, my love," Harry said softly.

As they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, the golden light enveloped them, forging two souls closer and closer to becoming one.

**XX**

**A/N: **A whole chapter and only a half a day has expired. A lot happened and a lot more to come in the afternoon. Romilda will learn the fate of her injuries, Harry and Ginny will rescue someone unexpectedly and Hermione and Ron get to see the Potter's new digs. What will Ron think of all this, plus who knows what else. Please review.

Just noticed that I have Molly younger than her twin brothers and in actuality it is the other way around. Too Bad! For my story she's the baby of the family.


	7. Chapter 7:Getting Back to Normal?

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 6: Getting Back to Normal?**

Molly did what she always did when faced with a stressful situation. She made a pot of tea, she found it comforting and soothing, something to fall back upon. She'd learned it from her mother, who had done the same thing.

The tea ready, she brought it over to the table where Arthur waited. She poured the two cups for them and sat down. Her emotions were conflicting. She was so concerned with all that was happening with Ginny but she was also very upset with the way Arthur had chastised her in front of Ginny, Harry and Professor McGonagall.

Arthur knew that Molly was seething underneath but he knew that if he had let her speak she would have regretted it later. "Molly dear," he began, "I know you're upset but I knew that what you were going to do would not have helped the situation at all."

Molly glared at her husband for a moment but relented under his calm returning gaze. "You're right Arthur, it's just that I can't help feel like I failed Ginny somehow. I mean she won't even be sixteen until August."

Arthur smiled ruefully "I know dear but we can't change it. My friend from the Department of Mysteries, Adolfus told me what he knew about Bonds when I asked him to get me information on them. He said one of the only things he knew for sure was that once bonded any attempt to break the bond will cause severe damage and if the bond was broken the two participants would die."

Startled, "Why didn't you tell me that?" Molly demanded.

"I didn't know that we would be having the meeting when we did and I was hoping to get more information before we talked about it," Arthur said in a conciliatory manner. "I mean I only had a little to add and why go poking a dragon til you need to?"

Molly sighed, she knew Arthur was making a lot of sense. "I know dear, it's just Ginny is our only daughter and I always thought we'd throw a huge wedding for her."

Arthur patted her hand. "Just because she is legally married in the eyes of the Ministry doesn't mean we can't still have a ceremony and a reception for her. I suggest you talk to her, you may find her very receptive to the idea."

Molly looked at Arthur and nodded her head. "You're right dear, I'll owl Ginny and see what she'd like to do. I just need to accept what has happened and support Ginny and Harry." Sipping her tea she sighed again. "It was just a shock learning that they were married that way. It's like they eloped or something. Though I could tell they were just as shocked as us if not more so."

Arthur chuckled, "Did you see the look on their faces when they heard? Talk about the Hippogriff in the headlights look!"

Molly laughed with Arthur. "I know, in some ways I feel sorry for them and in some ways I think they're lucky. I mean think of all the insecurities and doubts that they'll never have to go through. All the fumbled relationships that they are avoiding. I just wish they were a little older, ya know?"

"I know dear. I remember being fifteen and worrying about dating and all that. I guess that's good that they will miss all the misery that goes along with it."

Molly got a glint in her eyes. "Are you going back to work this afternoon or would you like to help me upstairs a bit."

Arthur stared hard at his wife and noticed the playful tone of her voice.

As he hesitated Molly wagged her eyebrows at him and gave him that smile that melted his heart. "I guess I'll be helping you this afternoon."

They both stood and went up the stairs hand in hand to their bedroom where they spent an enjoyable afternoon acting like teenagers themselves. They didn't get seven children by being bashful around each other.

**XX**

Ron hurried up to his dorm wanting to get his herbology book before heading down to lunch. It would be much easier now than running all the way back up here and then back after lunch. Grabbing his book and stuffing it into his bag he started to go back to the Common Room to meet Hermione. Stopping suddenly he turned back to look at the room. Something was different, he couldn't quite place it a first, but he kept looking around.

Then it hit him! Harry's trunk and all his stuff was missing. Everything was gone off his nightstand and his wardrobe stood open and barren. "What the bloody hell," he whispered under his breath. Running down to meet Hermione, his mind racing. What had happened? Did Harry get expelled? Ron couldn't make any sense of it.

Pacing frantically he waited for Hermione to come down from her dorm. As soon as she appeared Ron raced up to her and grabbed her arm. "All Harry's stuff is missing Hermione! What do you think happened to it?"

Hermione got a very puzzled look on her face. "I don't know Ron. I can't think of any reason for it to just disappear, unless. . ."

"Unless what?"

Hermione turned to head back up the stairs to the girl's dorms. "Wait right here, I want to check something."

Ron waited impatiently for Hermione's return. In just a few minutes Hermione returned still looking puzzled. "Well Ginny's stuff is missing too. So I suspect that where ever they are they are together."

A panicked Ron asked "You don't think they've been expelled do you?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know Ron, I can's believe that they would be but I just don't know. If we see Professor McGonagall we can try asking her. "

Ron and Hermione left the Gryffindor Common Room not knowing that Harry and Ginny were less that twenty feet away sleeping soundly in their new sitting room.

**XX**

Healer Nathan Weaver made his way up to the Hospital Wing. It was unusual to be called to a school as his specialty was severe spell damage, he rarely saw anything extreme outside of St. Mungo's. Though the report he read intrigued him. All standard treatments had been spectacularly ineffective.

He finally arrived and entered the ward spotting Madam Pomfrey in her office. He knocked on the door frame and introduced himself. The matron grabbed a chart from her desk and led him to the screened off bed at the end of the ward.

"I'm so glad you could come out here to Hogwarts. Getting the patient to St. Mungo's would have been difficult to manage easily," Madam Pomfrey said. They stepped behind the screen and Healer Weaver got his first look at the patient. The most noticeable feature was her pure white hair.

"Healer Weaver, Miss Vane. Miss Vane this is the healer I told you about earlier. Hopefully he will be able to help restore the use of your arm and hand."

Nathan could see tears begin to form in the young patient's eyes. "What's you first name dear," he asked softly.

Stifling a sniffle "Romilda," she answered just above a whisper.

"Well Romilda, why don't you tell me what you can feel and to where. OK?"

Romilda pointed to a spot just at the top of her shoulder. "From here down I just feel a slight tingling, kind of like your arm is asleep."

"Can you move it at all?" the healer asked.

Romilda sniffled again, the tears threatening to spill once more. "No, nothing at all."

Healer Weaver smiled encouragingly at Romilda. "OK let's see what we can figure out." He pulled out his wand and began muttering spells as he move his wand up and down over her arm and hand. Right up near her shoulder he slowed and concentrated on one particular spot.

"Madam Pomfrey could I have your assistance please?" he asked.

"What can I do to help?" the matron replied.

"Please hold Romilda's arm up and out so I may get to the underside."

The matron grabbed Romilda's arm near her elbow and lifted her arm up.

"A little higher please. Yes that's it." Making eye contact with Romilda he smiled ruefully. "This may be a little uncomfortable," he said as he brandished his wand.

A deep blue beam shot out and hit her arm near her armpit. Romilda felt something deep in her arm, kind of like something untwisting and tearing a little. Almost immediately she felt warmth running down her arm toward her hand. It increased in intensity till it burned a bit. Not a searing pain but quite uncomfortable just the same.

Taking hold of Romilda's wrist Healer Weaver said "Try moving your fingers for me."

Romilda tried but nothing happened at first.

"Keep trying Romilda," he said.

Suddenly Romilda felt her fingers twitch. They weren't moving all over yet but she could feel them and they were moving some. The effort was making her perspire quite a bit.

"OK, relax for a minute. What were her other injuries again?"

Madam Pomfrey answered "She injured her left leg and ankle and her hair has been damaged. We had to cut it quite short due to the physical damage and well, as you can see it is now white. It was a deep brown before."

"Ah yes, lets look at the leg first."

Romilda exposed her leg from under the covers and blushed a bit when the healer pulled her gown up pretty far on her thigh. He paid her no mind and got right to work. Using his wand again her began casting the diagnostic spells. He frowned slightly and proceeded down to her ankle. Running his wand back up he cast another spell and Romilda felt a small tug in the area of her hip.

"That's the best I can do for you leg, though the damage isn't as severe and I think you'll get most if not all the function back in it." He then cast spells up near her head. He frowned deeper there. "I can tell you it is growing normally but whatever happened has changed the color permanently. Nothing I tried made the slightest difference. I'm sorry."

He turned his attention back to her arm and hand. "Please try moving your fingers again."

Romilda concentrated hard and noticed she had more movement than the last attempt.

"Now try lifting your arm please."

Romilda concentrated real hard and was able to lift her arm off the bed six to eight inches before she had to let it drop back with a thump.

"Very good Romilda," said Nathan as he reached into his bag and dug out several vials of potions. Taking one he made Romilda swallow the vile tasting liquid. He laughed at the face she made. "I know, they taste horrible don't they?"

Romilda could only nod her head in agreement as she struggled to keep the contents of her stomach in place.

Turning to Madam Pomfrey he handed her the remaining vials of the potion. "Give her these one in the morning and one in the evening. She should continue to improve over the next several days. Hopefully she'll get most of the use of her arm back in the next few hours with continued healing for the next several days."

He stood and got ready to leave. "Her leg is doing fine but will heal slowly over the next few days, I'm fairly confident that it will fully heal. Her arm is another story, we'll just have to wait and see. My guess is that she'll get most of the use back but may have some minor lingering damage limiting some fine motor control. How much is really just a waiting game."

Madam Pomfrey was making notations in Romilda's chart as Healer Weaver kept talking.

Healer Weaver turned and took one last look at Romilda laying in the bed. He shook his head slightly, "As for her hair, I am at a loss as to what caused the damage. I've never seen anything like it. Unfortunately I don't believe that it will ever return to it's natural color." Patting Romilda on her good arm he said "Good luck my dear, you should be feeling much better in several hours."

"Thank you Healer Weaver for all your help. My arm is feeling much better and I can feel it getting better and better," Romilda replied.

Madam Pomfrey and Healer Weaver left Romilda and headed back towards the matron's office. Nathan turned to Madam Pomfrey and looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's good you didn't wait any longer to call for assistance, the blockage on her nerve running into the arm would have caused much more severe and permanent damage, in a few more days I may not have been able to do much of anything at all."

"Why was it so resistant to the normal treatments?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not really sure. I've only seen this type of thing five or six times. There is some kind of nodule that forms on the major nerve of the limb and it blocks the transmission of the impulses. It is different than any other type of damage that I've seen ever seen. It takes some very delicate and arcane spells to counteract it. I'm lucky that my old mentor taught them to me."

"We're lucky you were available to come and help Miss Vane," the matron said. "I'm glad to hear that her leg will fully heal and hopefully her arm and hand will too."

Healer Weaver saddened slightly. "I believe that she will regain 90 to 95 percent usage but I truly doubt she'll get 100 percent. There is some damage to some of the finer nerve endings that will prevent full recovery. Please keep me informed on her condition."

With that the healer bid good bye to Madam Pomfrey and left.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny awoke with a start. Looking around they noticed a house-elf had arrived with their lunch, a tray of sandwiches, some crisps and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. After placing the tray on the table by the couch the elf bowed to Harry and Ginny. "Is Master and Mistress wanting anything else?"

Harry glanced at Ginny before answering. "Not at the moment, but we will also be taking dinner here. Professor McGonagall said to inform whomever delivered lunch."

"Very good, I will be pleased to bring you dinner when it is time. If you need anything just call my name, Donder and I be here to serve you." The elf then bowed again and disappeared with a small crack.

Ginny reached for a sandwich and took a bite. _Harry, you'd better not tell Hermione that we have a house-elf waiting on us._

Harry took a big bite of his sandwich too. _Yeah I know, she'll be spouting that SPE_W _stuff at us. This is kind of convenient being able to talk and eat at the same time._

Between bites Ginny laughed. "I know. It will be a great time if we want to say anything when we don't want anyone to know we are talking. They'd never think we'd be doing it then."

Harry and Ginny finished their lunch and decided to go for a another walk. They exited out the door that went into the hall so they could find out where it was from the outside. Once the door had closed behind them they looked at the painting on the wall. There were two magnificent Griffins facing one another with Hogwarts in the background between them.

Looking up and down the corridor neither one recognized where they were. At the end to their left as they looked at the painting there was a large window looking out towards the Quidditch Pitch. Turning to the right they walked a short distance and came to another hallway. Off to the left they saw the picture of the Fat Lady that guarded the entrance to the Common Room. They took a couple steps toward the Fat Lady and looked back to where they had come from. All they could see was a blank looking wall.

Startled they turned back and found they could make out the faint outline of a doorway if they looked real close. Stepping through they were back looking at the picture of the Griffins.

"Guess that's why we never noticed the Griffins before," said Ginny. "You'd never know that hall was there if you didn't know before hand."

Harry and Ginny headed back to the Astronomy Tower. It was usually deserted during the day and was a nice quiet spot to be together undisturbed and enjoy the beautiful weather. Harry sat with his back against the wall of the structure covering the stairs and Ginny sat between his legs leaning back onto his chest. Harry had his arms around Ginny and they had the fingers of one of their hands intertwined.

Harry had his eyes closed just enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face and the comforting feeling of Ginny in his arms. Ginny's head was tucked up under Harry's chin and he could smell the heady fragrance of Ginny's hair.

_Harry?_

_Yes love?_

_Are you truly happy that we're together?_

_Yes Gin. I truly am. Can't you feel how happy I am? There is nowhere I'd rather be than with you Ginny._

_I know, it's just that this is so new and I'm not sure sometimes what are your thoughts and feelings and what are mine. It's just good to hear it from you. OK?_

_Yes Gin, it's fine. I know what your going through. I feel the same way. _

Harry gave Ginny a squeezing hug and kissed the top of her head. They lazed the afternoon away just enjoying the view, the weather and each other.

**XX**

Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Ron right away started to grab food and stuff his mouth with his usual vigor. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Obviously the disappearance of Harry and Ginny hasn't bothered you too much."

"Whah Erminone?" Ron mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"Really Ron, can't you at least swallow before speaking?" she said with disdain.

Ron swallowed the huge mouthful almost choking "What Hermione?"

"You can't be concerned too much with their disappearance."

"What, I'm hungry. Can't do anything if I pass out from lack of food."

Before Hermione could reply they were interrupted. "I'd like to see you both in my office before you go to your next class," said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione looked at the Professor, "I can come right now. Do you need to see us together?"

The Professor looked from Hermione to Ron for a moment. "It is not necessary for you to see me together Miss Granger. If Mr. Weasley wishes to finish his lunch I can see him after wards."

Hermione rose and accompanied the Professor from the hall. When they reached her office the Professor had her sit down. Before the Professor could begin Hermione quickly asked "Professor does this have anything to do with the fact that Harry's and Ginny's things are missing from the dorms?"

Minerva smiled at Hermione, something that Hermione had rarely seen. "In a way yes it does Miss Granger." Seeing the look of concern on Hermione's face she continued "They have been moved into alternate quarters due to the circumstances of their bond. I wanted to ask for your help with their schooling. As of right now they can not be separated so they can not attend classes. I will be having their instructors get their work to them and would like you to help keep them current with their studies."

"I'd be more than willing to help them keep up with their studies Professor."

"Good Miss Granger, as soon as I get things all worked out with the other Professors I'll be in contact with you about the schedule and access to Mr Potter and Miss Weasley's quarters. I have informed them that their current housing arrangements are contingent upon their maintaining their grades to a suitable level. I trust you'll help them with that qualification."

Hermione nodded in agreement and felt very good about herself for being give such an important role.

Minerva continued "Mr Weasley will also be granted access on a social basis and I would like you to help monitor his behavior. Will you be willing to help in that capacity?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment. "What would that all entail?"

"Well I need to make sure that his social interaction will not interfere with their schooling and grades and Mr Weasley has been known to have a bit of a temper when it comes to his sister's boyfriends. I'm hoping you'll be able to help protect Harry and Ginny's privacy and their current status."

Hermione sighed and said "I will do anything to help Harry and Ginny, including helping to protect them from Ron if necessary."

"Good Miss Granger, I'll meet you this evening in the Gryffindor Common Room and show you how to access their quarters and explain everything to them too."

Hermione was glad she knew now that Harry and Ginny were OK and the fact there personal stuff had disappeared wasn't cause for alarm. Though she was a bit concerned with Ron's reaction to the new rooming arrangements.

**XX**

Harry was lazily enjoying the warm afternoon and holding Ginny in his arms when a shadow crossed over his face and he heard the fluttering of wings. Opening his eyes he saw an owl circling down and landing next to them. Ginny shifted her hand to Harry's neck so that he could untie the letter from the owl.

The letter addressed to him bore the seal of Gringott's.

_Who's it from Harry. _Ginny asked

Gringott's.

_What do they want?_

Harry opened the letter and read it.

_They want to meet with us to discuss something concerning financial matters is all it says. They indicate it's very important and we should make arrangements to do it soon._

Ginny was a little perplexed, she couldn't fathom what Gringott's could possibly want. Her family never had much money so she hadn't had much contact with the Wizards Bank.

Harry sighed, when would all the turmoil in his life ever cease. "Guess we'll need to see McGonagall about getting to Gringott's." Harry put the letter in his pocket and took Ginny's hand again. Ginny rose and helped Harry up.

Come on Harry, lets go back in and see if we can find Hermione. We haven't seen her for a while and I'd like to check with her how Ron is taking all this."

Harry smiled at Ginny and pulled her into a kiss. He ran his free hand up through her hair, relishing the silky feel as it slid between fingers. As they broke apart he marveled at the sun shining through her hair giving it a fiery look that shimmered and glowed that hypnotized Harry. It framed her face with a halo of flaming brilliance.

Ginny noticed Harry's stare and blushed deeply. "What are you looking at?"

Harry thought hard for a moment. "Ginny I want to try something. Close your eyes please."

"Why Harry?"

"Please just try it."

"OK."

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling Harry holding her.

Harry stared at the sun in Ginny's hair and tried concentrated on sending the image to Ginny.

Suddenly Ginny gasped. _Harry, I can see myself! Is that what you're seeing?_

_Yes Gin, see how beautiful the sun is shining through your hair?_

Ginny blushed at seeing herself through Harry's eyes. She didn't think that she looked the same as if she was looking in a mirror. She was seeing herself filtered through Harry and his love for her. _That's amazing Harry. How did you know you could do that?_

_I don't know Gin. I just felt that with what we've been sharing that maybe it'd work._

Harry kissed Ginny one more time which she returned harder that he started. Both their hearts were racing when they finally broke apart. Smiling at one another the descended into the castle and made their way back to their room.

When Harry and Ginny returned to their room Harry led Ginny into the bedroom. "I think we should change into shorts so we can interlock our legs to keep our hands free. That way we can get stuff done and still remain in contact. How does that sound to you?"

Ginny smiled "That sounds good to me."

Ginny and Harry both changed into tee shirts and shorts, neither getting embarrassed. They were getting used to seeing each other nude and partially nude, plus their Bond seemed to be making them used to one another. They also decided in their quarters they would go barefoot somehow subconsciously trying to maximize the area of exposed skin.

They returned to the sitting area and both grabbed books to read. Harry propped himself on the couch sitting sideways and Ginny curled up between his legs and resting her head once more tucked into Harry's shoulder. They passed the remainder of the afternoon enjoying the closeness of their Bond-mate and the quiet solitude of their private sitting area.

Just after 5pm Donder appeared with their dinner. He set the table in the corner with the plates and silverware and produced from somewhere a beautiful candelabra holding four candles. It looked like a very romantic dinner for two.

Harry led Ginny over to the table and they sat across from one another, touching their feet and legs together so they could eat with both hands. They enjoyed a marvelous dinner of roast beef, roasted potatoes with mixed vegetables and wonderful fresh baked bread. Even by Hogwarts standards it was an excellent meal. They spoke little but their eyes kept darting to each others, the smiles danced in their eyes as much as on their lips.

Harry could feel the tension growing between him and Ginny. Ginny felt the same toward Harry. Their feelings of desire grew and grew. Ginny felt hot even clad only in a tee shirt and shorts. Harry could feel his heart racing wanting to do nothing more that take Ginny into the bedroom and explore more of her beautiful body.

Harry's eyes drifted shut for a moment and he suddenly saw himself through Ginny's eyes and he could feel her growing desire for him.

Suddenly the mood was broken by the portrait that hung by the door to the Common Room. "The Headmistress approaches with Miss Granger," it said.

Donder appeared and began to clear away the dinner dishes. "I can be bringing snacks later if Master and Mistress wishes."

Ginny smiled at the eager elf. "That would be wonderful Donder. I was wondering, could you get us Butterbeer?"

Donder smiled, "Oh yes Mistress! Donder not knowing you would like some. Donder will make sure it is available with your evening meals."

"Thank you Donder," she said with a smirk.

Harry just stared at her for a moment. "Brilliant Ginny, I'd never thought of asking for any."

Just then the portrait door opened admitting the Professor and Hermione. The Professor raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ginny's attire but said nothing. "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, I have brought Miss Granger here so that I can explain how we are going to handle you schooling for the time being."

Ginny suddenly got a unhappy look on her face. "Excuse me Professor, since I know that Hermione is aware of the Bond I wold like to be known by my true name."

Both the Professor and Hermione looked shocked by Ginny's statement but for different reasons. Hermione because she didn't know what Ginny was referring to and the Professor because she hadn't planned on reveling the ramifications of the Bond so soon.

The Professor cleared her throat and continued "Very well Mrs Potter."

On hearing that Hermione's jaw dropped open and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Excuse me, what was that Professor?" she asked in disbelief.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you heard me quite clear. I said Mrs Potter. Their Bond has in effect married them. This information is not for general knowledge outside of this room. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" she said raising her voice for emphasis.

All three agreed though it seemed Ginny did so reluctantly. She seemed to have no problem with being referred to by her married name.

"If that is all I'll take my leave now," the Professor said as she turned to leave.

"Excuse me Professor," Harry said.

"What is it Mr Potter?" the Professor said turning back to Harry.

"I received an owl today from Gringott's requesting Ginny's and my presence for some kind meeting to discuss some financial matters. They indicated that it should be fairly soon."

"That shouldn't be a problem Mr. Potter. Would this Saturday morning be satisfactory?"

"Yes Professor, that would be great."

The Professor nodded to Harry, turned and left through the Portrait hole.

**A/N: **First off sorry I didn't get to the rescue mentioned in the last chapters notes, things went in a different direction for now. It will probably still take place but later on. Quick quiz, The house-elf Donder, can anyone tell me where I got the name? (No I didn't make it up.) And does anyone know what it means?


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding Night

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 7: The Wedding Night**

Professor McGonagall exited the Gryffindor Common Room and was almost run into by Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I thought you were to see me after lunch, why didn't you show up?"

Ron swallowed hard, he had skived off going and knew he was probably in trouble. "Sorry Professor, I finished lunch late and didn't want to miss my next class." Ron knew it sounded extremely lame but it was the best he could come up with.

The Professor stared at Ron with an intense glare, one eyebrow arching up and her mouth drawing down into a thin line. "Really Mr. Weasley, that has to be the most feeble excuse I may have ever heard in all my years teaching. I think a weeks detention will make you adhere to the rules better. To ignore a summons to the Headmistress' Office is unforgivable. I am extremely disappointed in your action and I'm tempted to write your parents."

Ron hung his head and knew it could have been much worse. "Please Professor don't write my parents. I'll do two weeks detention instead, Please just don't write to them."

Minerva chuckled to herself, seeing Ron asking for detention instead of writing to his parents was actually quite hilarious, something she thought that the Twins might have come up with. "Very well Mr. Weasley, two weeks and no letter but you had better not step out of line again."

"Yes Professor, I understand, you won't have anymore trouble from me," Ron promised fervently.

"Good, now come with me, we need to discuss what I summoned you to my office in the first place." The Professor led him to a nearby empty classroom and shut the door behind them. She cast a privacy spell and turned to Ron, "Sit Mr. Weasley," she said pointing at a chair near the teachers desk. She sat down and looked at Ron intently.

"In talking to Miss Granger I know you are aware that Mr. Potter's and your sisters personal items have been moved. Due to the circumstances that you are aware of they have been moved from the Hospital Wing to alternate quarters. It is the wish of Mr. Potter that you be granted access to these quarters as you are best friends."

Ron nodded his head trying to follow where the conversation was leading.

"Miss Granger has agreed to help with Mr. Potter's and your sisters schooling as due to circumstances they are unable to attend classes at this time."

Ron was really getting confused now, why couldn't Harry and Ginny attend classes, unless this had something to do with that bond thing Hermione had indicated. Ron slowly started to put it all together, they had to remain in contact. Boy did having McGonagall pull him in here throw his thinking all off.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I must again stress that any misbehavior on your part will terminate your privileges to access their quarters. This includes any harassment of Harry or Ginny. Any outbursts, any disrespect, any stepping out of line and it will end. You are only to be there on direct invitation for each and every visit. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron knew he was already in big trouble and he couldn't press his luck any further. "Yes Professor, perfectly clear."

"Good, you'll report to Mr. Filch tomorrow evening to start your detentions. Good evening Mr. Weasley," the Professor said.

The Professor left and Ron returned to the Common Room looking for Hermione, Harry or Ginny. Not seeing them he plopped down in a chair in front of the fire and grumbled about his detentions to himself.

**XX**

Harry was starting to get a little annoyed, Hermione and Ginny didn't look like they were ever going to stop talking and Harry really wanted to spend some alone time with Ginny. He remembered back to the feeling he got when they were having dinner.

Harry sighed and put down his book.

_What's wrong Harry?_

_I was hoping to spend a little time with you and Hermione is just droning on and on. I kind of wish she'd leave._

Ginny laughed and got a strange look from Hermione as their conversation wasn't in the least bit humorous.

"OK Ginny, what's up?" asked Hermione.

Ginny got a very unusual look on her face. She leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "Well as we just learned that we are married this is really kind of like our wedding night and my husband is indicating he'd like to be alone with me."

Hermione blushed deeply, as red as any Weasley had ever turned. She choked on her words. "Oh, I-ah, I well, I'd better be going then."She rose and headed for the portrait hole.

Ginny laughed at her antics. "Why don't Harry and I meet you and Ron in the Common Room tomorrow morning and we'll go to breakfast together, say about 7:30ish."

Hermione stuttered her reply, O-OK G-Ginny, see you th-then." and then she left.

Ginny then leaned over and kissed Harry. "So my husband, you wanted some alone time with me. In case you hadn't noticed that we're alone now."

Harry smiled and returned Ginny's kiss with one of his own. Slowly his kiss became deeper and more intense. Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth. Harry brought a hand up and ran it along her chin and jaw finally entwining it her hair.

"So my wife, was that to your liking?" he whispered in her ear.

Ginny smiled back, "Yes my husband but I hope you're not done there." She then took his hand, stood up and began leading him to the bedroom. Ginny led him to the bed and they touched a foot together so they could have their hands free. Harry reached down and peeled Ginny's shirt up over her head. When he had it off Ginny did the same to Harry.

Both smiled at one another and crushed together in a searing kiss, tumbling onto the bed. Harry opened the clasp of Ginny's bra and leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Ginny arched her back pressing her breast further into Harry's mouth.

Running her hands through Harry's hair Ginny couldn't believe the pleasure coursing through her body. "Merlin Harry, you're driving me crazy."

Harry reached down and removed Ginny's shorts, leaving her only in her knickers. His hands roamed over her smooth alabaster skin, sprinkled with freckles that he loved so much. Where Harry's hands touched, Ginny felt fire explode and the heat drove her passion higher and higher.

Ginny reciprocated and removed Harry's shorts and she included his boxers leaving Harry nude. Ginny's hands roamed freely and she loved the feel of Harry's skin.

If there had been an observer they would have noticed the golden light enveloping the couple entwined on the bed. It swirled and intensified brightly bathing the room in it's light.

Harry's mouth returned to Ginny's breasts, nibbling gently on her hardening nipples. Ginny felt the intense feelings of pleasure coursing through her body, she began to get wet at her slit. She felt a aching want between her legs, she needed relief from the emptiness she felt there. Draping a leg over Harry's she ground herself on Harry's thigh.

Ginny groaned at the fire that blossomed where she was in contact with Harry. Her hand traced down Harry's torso and found his hard member. She instinctively wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke him slowly.

Harry growled at Ginny's touch, he'd never felt anything so wonderful. He felt a pressure building deep in his groin, Ginny's touch was fueling his fire. He felt his mind reach out to Ginny's.

Ginny felt like she would pass out from the exquisite pressure she felt building, never before had she felt anything approaching the rapture that was exploding within her. As she approached her crisis she felt her mind reach out to Harry's.

Suddenly Harry was assaulted by a flood of memories that weren't his own. He saw images of the Weasley household, Molly bending over and healing his/her knee, Arthur giving a huge hug, the Twins pranking Percy, birthdays, parties, Christmases, love and more love. It overwhelmed him and blackness overtook him.

Ginny was assaulted by memories that weren't her own flooding into her. Crying under the stairs, yelling that magic made him/her a freak, darkness, pain, loneliness, a flash of green light, a woman's scream, cooking, cleaning, the back of a hand striking hard, hunger. It was too much for her, she couldn't take any more and blackness over took her.

The golden light flashed bright and went out. Two souls were almost forged into one now. Soon the process would be complete and the Bond would strengthen and support the two who were in love, complementing and multiplying their strength and power.

Two minds worked as one, sharing thoughts and memories but remaining separate, the love building and forging the relationship that no one could breach or break.

While their two bodies remained unconscious in their room the two minds became familiar with each other.

_Gin, what just happened?_

_I'm not sure Harry but I think the Bond just intensified. Did all those things really happen to you as a child?_

Ginny could feel Harry's discomfort._ Yeah they did. Promise you'll never tell Ginny, please!_

_But why Harry? Someone should do something, I can't believe how you've been treated._

_It's OK Ginny, please leave it be. I don't want anyone else knowing. I find it very embarrassing. Please let it be our secret. Besides I now have all your happy memories and that makes it OK._

_It's not OK Harry, no one should ever be treated like that, but alright Harry, it's our secret. Where are we Harry? Do you think we're OK?_

_I think we are Gin. I think we'd know if something was happening, I think our bodies are still on the bed and we'll wake up soon._

Ginny "felt" like Harry was giving her a hug. _Are you hugging me right now Harry?_

_Yeah, it's weird but I feel like I still have a body and we're interacting like normal._

Ginny felt the same as Harry was describing but also something more. _Harry can you feel the difference between my memories and yours?_

Harry concentrated and he could feel what Ginny was talking about. But then there was something more.

_Gin, can you feel this weird place? Kind of like way back, down deep._

Ginny concentrated on what Harry described. _Yes I can Harry and I don't like it. It seems too much like Tom for my liking. It's similar to what I felt when I was possessed by the diary._

_I don't like the way it feels either Ginny, it's very Dark. Think we can get rid of it?_

_I don't know Harry, lets try concentrating our magic at it and see if we can't get rid of it. _

Harry and Ginny concentrated on wrapping their magic around the black space in the back of their existence.

_Gin, it's not in our minds, I think it's attached to my soul. I think it's a piece of Tom's soul just like in the diary._

_Then we can't expel it we need to kill it. _

_Guess that leaves out a Basilisk fang like I used last time._

_Very funny Harry. Can we just concentrate on how we're going to get rid of this thing._

_OK Gin, the only thing I can think of is that if we can wrap it in our love we can get rid of it._

Harry and Ginny started by concentrating on their love for one another. In their current state it appeared as two brilliant white Lights that they were able to combine into one by just each "nudging" theirs with their minds. The combined Light was much larger than the two separate Lights. It was as if instead of adding the two together they were multiplied.

Harry and Ginny were then able to move the Light down over the Dark place and wrapped it completely. They then concentrated on squeezing the Light tighter and tighter around the Dark. They could feel the Dark twist and writhe, fighting to get away but there was no escape and with a explosion of Light the Dark was gone. The Light flared up brighter and stronger than ever.

_We did it Harry! We did it! It's gone._

_I know Ginny, I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from me. I can feel your love so much clearer. It's like I didn't even know that something was blocking the Light but now that it's gone I can tell how much it blocked out._

Slowly two bodies stirred on the bed. While unconscious they had moved together and were now hugging together tightly, limbs intertwined trying to make two into one. Their passion was gone for now replaced by a larger sense of their love for one another.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny's right in front of his. They locked together and their love flowed back and forth between them. Harry pressed his lips forward and kissed Ginny so tenderly that she shivered with the overwhelming love that it contained.

No words were necessary they just lay there basking in the love they felt. Harry pulled the blanket up to cover them and they fell asleep knowing that their love was binding them together tighter and tighter. Harry had never felt love so powerful, he had grown up without it in his life ever since he was orphaned. Even Ginny who had grown up in a loving house and family had never experienced love of this magnitude.

Totally at peace the two lovers slumbered in loving bliss, souls and bodies intertwined.

**XX**

Hermione exited Gryffindor's portrait and noticed Ron sitting glumly by the fire. She made her way over and sat down beside him.

Ron glanced up and noticed her sit down. "Where have you been?" he asked in a subdued tone.

I've been in seeing Harry and Ginny, McGonagall took me in after dinner so I could find out about helping tutoring them," Hermione replied.

"Lucky you," Ron said sullenly. "You should have waited for me before going to see McGonagall. I didn't want to miss class after lunch so I didn't see her til after dinner and now I have two weeks detention."

Hermione gave Ron a disbelieving look "Don't try to blame that on me Ronald! You could have either come with us when she came at lunch or gone immediately when you had finished eating. Seeing the Headmistress would have excused you from missing a few minutes of class. Count yourself lucky you only got two weeks detention. I can't believe you're trying to blame me!"

Ron hung his head again knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere attacking Hermione.

"Look Ron, I want to talk to you about Harry and Ginny." Hermione said changing the topic of discussion.

"What about them?" Ron asked sullenly.

"I just left them and I've never seen them happier. You need to accept their being together and realize that nothing can be done to change that. Getting angry with Harry and causing trouble will hurt no one but you."

"I'll try Hermione, but it's hard. She's my little sister and I feel I need to protect her."

Hermione shook her head. "Listen Ron, you've got to stop seeing her as your "Little" sister. She's a young woman now and knows who and what she wants. If you continue to fight that you'll suffer nothing but trouble."

"OK Hermione, like I said I'll try. That's the best I can do," Ron said in resignation.

Hermione stood and prepared to leave. "Fine Ron, but remember that you'll only alienate both of them if you fail. Ginny said they'd meet us about 7:30 to go to breakfast tomorrow morning. If you want to go be here on time."

Hermione then left and went up to her dorm for the night leaving Ron to sit and contemplate all she had said.

**XX**

Molly sat sipping her tea after breakfast and composed her note to Ginny.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**Your father and I discussed it and we feel that even though you and Harry are married in the eyes of the Ministry we always wanted to give you a beautiful traditional Wedding and reception.**_

_**I know that you both are younger than your father and I may have wished but what is done is done and it can't be changed.**_

_**Would you still wish to have the ceremony and reception? Your father and I would be more that happy to fulfill this customary role as parents of the bride and it would be a great way to announce your betrothal to Harry.**_

_**Please let us know yours and Harry's wishes and if it is your wish we can start planning your wedding.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum**_

Molly sealed the envelope and gave it to Errol to deliver. She hoped with all her heart that her daughter still wanted the wedding and reception. She knew that even at fifteen or sixteen Ginny would make a very beautiful bride.

Molly refreshed her tea and sat dreaming of wedding dresses and decorations. Smiling she let her mind wander and hoped that Ginny would want the fairytale wedding she envisioned.

**XX**

Harry awoke and felt a contentment that he had never felt before. He was keenly aware that he and Ginny were nude and somehow he found that fact intertwined with his contentment. Ginny had an arm draped across his chest and her head lay on his shoulder with her hair splayed out in a fan. Her one leg was hooked between his and she felt so warm and wonderful pressed against his side. Harry wished he never had to move he felt so good.

In the stillness of the morning with Ginny still asleep he was able to look back through her memories. He found the family dynamics fascinating. Growing up as he had he never had any sibling type interactions with Dudley. Seeing Ginny with her brothers was without a doubt the most interesting thing to him. He chuckled at the pranks she had done and many she had gotten away with no one knowing that it had been her that did them.

Harry just laid there and watched Ginny sleep, he thought she had never looked so beautiful, but then again every time he looked at her she looked more and more beautiful. But there was something about seeing her so peaceful in slumber that caught his heart and made it beat faster. There was something about her, she practically glowed with a serene beauty that was mind boggling.

He knew he'd never tire of looking at her. He knew he was lucky beyond anything to have Ginny.

Slowly Ginny stirred, gradually coming awake. Harry thoroughly enjoyed Ginny's nude body rubbing against him in her unconscious waking. Not being able to take much more he leaned over and gently kissed Ginny.

Ginny smiled lazily and stretched further rubbing against Harry. "Good morning my love," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes barely cracked open and smiling wider "Good morning my husband," she replied.

Harry kissed her again a little more passionately and insistently. "I like waking up like this," he said.

Ginny returned Harry's kiss and rubbed a hand across his chest. "Umm, I could definitely get used to this," murmured Ginny. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at the clock, "Almost 7:00 my love."

Ginny sighed deeply, "Damn, I guess if we want to meet Hermione and Ron for breakfast on time we'd better get up and take a shower."

Harry reached down and lightly tickled a spot that he knew from Ginny's memories was particularly sensitive. Ginny's eyes flew open and she tried to grab Harry's hand. "No fair." she cries out as she laughed.

Instinctively Ginny started to retaliate but Harry just lay there smiling benignly at Ginny not reacting to her attempted tickling at all. Ginny saw Harry's memories of him learning not to react to anything done to him because he was punished all the more. Ginny suddenly stopped and looked so sadly at Harry it almost broke his heart.

Ginny suddenly hugged Harry tightly, "I'm so sorry Harry, I can't believe what they did to you." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Harry hugged her back just as fiercely. "No I'm the one who's sorry my love, I wish we could share something that you remember as being so much fun."

Harry kissed Ginny one more time before throwing off the blanket and taking Ginny's hand, pulled her up and towards the bathroom. They showered quickly, took care of their morning needs and got dressed. They made their way out into the common room with a couple minutes to spare.

The first people to notice them were Katie and Alicia, Quidditch team members with Harry.

Katie noted Harry and Ginny holding hands tightly and gave them a conspiratorial smile. "Hey what's up lovebirds," she said with a smirk. "Where've you been Harry? We were beginning to think you weren't going to make the first practice."

Harry paled noticeably. He hadn't even thought about Quidditch. How was he going to play if he couldn't let go of Ginny's hand?

Katie noticed Harry's discomfort. "Hey you OK Harry? I didn't mean anything by the lovebirds thing."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Um, Yeah, I'm, ah fine Katie. Yeah fine."

_Harry take it easy. _Ginny sent to him. _There are several weeks before the start of practices so who knows where the bond will be by that point._

_Yeah I know Ginny, it's just I forgot all about it. It just caught me off guard._

Katie looked at Harry and Ginny closely. Something didn't seem quite right but she didn't know what it was. "You sure Harry? You look a little pale."

Ginny spoke up. "He's really fine Katie. It's just he's recovering from some severe injuries from the other day. He'll be fine for Quidditch, don't you worry."

Alicia came over and gave Harry a big hug. "There are some rumors floating around but you know the Hogwarts rumor mill. We're just happy you're fine."

Katie and Alicia traded looks that said they both knew something was up but didn't know what.

Katie smiled at Harry and Ginny, "Well we've got to run, see you both later."Katie gave Harry a hug too and then she and Alicia left for breakfast.

Once they were outside the portrait hole Katie turned to Alicia "There is something definitely going on. If anyone knows it'll be Hermione. I'm going to talk to her later."

Alicia agreed "Let me know when, I'd like to be there too. Think we should tell Angelina, she is the captain you know."

Katie shook her head. "Not yet, lets see if we can find out any more. We don't want to worry Angie if we don't have too."

**XX**

Harry and Ginny sat down to wait for Hermione and Ron.

_I can't believe I forgot about Quidditch Gin._

_Relax Harry, It's no big deal, really. I'm more worried about the looks we were getting from them. They noticed something and they're curious now._

_Oh Godric Ginny, can't I do anything with out drawing scrutiny?_

Ginny smiled widely, _Of course not, you're Harry Bloody Potter!_

Harry just groaned and Ginny laughed.

"Relax Harry, there isn't anything we can do about it so why worry?"

Just then Hermione came up behind them. "What can't you do anything about?" she asked concerned.

Harry just rolled his eyes and groaned again.

"Katie and Alicia were just here and said something about Quidditch and Harry's panicking, nothing serious or reason to get upset about," replied Ginny with a grin.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Ginny's right Harry there are weeks til you have to start Quidditch and who knows what the state of things will be by then. Just relax and try not to over react."

Just then Ron appeared. He glanced at Harry's and Ginny's clasped hands and a frown momentarily flickered across his face. Hermione and Ginny noticed it but as Ron refrained from saying anything about it they let the incident pass.

With a somewhat forced smile Ron said, "Everyone ready for breakfast? Let's go then, I'm starved."

Harry laughed at Ron, "You're always starved Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led the four of them out the portrait hole towards the Great Hall and breakfast.

**AN: **Kudos go to ghostchicken, harrylovesginny7 and DukeBrymin for knowing that Donder is the real name of one of Santa's reindeer. ghostchicken is the only one that knew that Donder is German for Thunder and just for the record Blitzen is German for lightning.


	9. Chapter 9: Of Love and Snakes

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 8: Of Love and Snakes  
**

Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall after breakfast. Not needing to attend classes yet they decided to take a stroll. Heading off hand in hand as usual they made their way toward the Astronomy Tower to enjoy the morning sun.

Elsewhere in the castle Romilda Vane was getting her final check up before she would be released from the Hospital Wing. She had recovered a lot of the use of her hand and arm, though they were still very weak. Her left leg still bothered her some and it was causing her quite a bit of pain.

For now her right arm would remain in a sling and she would need to use a cane to assist in walking for a couple of weeks. With her stark white hair and having to use a cane Romilda thought she looked like a little old lady. She hobbled out and headed back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

As she rounded a corner she was almost knocked down by several students that were running down the hall.

"Well what do we have here?" came a sneer.

Romilda paled as she looked at the three who were surrounding her, forcing her back against the wall. Three Slytherins blocked her way, Harper, Davies and Bletchley.

"Nice look Vane!" sneered Davies. "Guess we need a new nickname for her guys. I suggest Snowball!"

The other Slytherins laughed at Romilda's discomfort.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to class," she said as she tried to slip past the three.

"Not so fast gimp," Harper said as he snatched her cane away from her.

Romilda almost fell as she lost the support of the cane. She really regretted that she didn't have use of her right arm at the moment because she didn't have access to her wand. She began to get very afraid, wishing someone would come along to interrupt.

Bletchley bumped into her from behind pushing her into Harper who leered at her, "Trying to get friendly Vane? We can probably accommodate you if you ask nicely."

"N-no, I-I really need to g-get back to class," Romilda said almost in tears now and the three Slytherins were pressing in closer.

Davies grabbed the front of Romilda's robes, "Why don't we go into an empty classroom and have a little fun?"

"No Please," Romilda whimpered.

Davies pushed her up against the wall and started to forcefully kiss her while Bletchley whispered in her ear, "Scream and you'll regret it!"

Romilda struggled as Davies hands roamed roughly over her body. She heard the other Slytherins laughing at her struggles. She felt dirty and defiled and wished the floor would just open up and swallow her. Romilda was openly crying now and scared beyond belief.

Harper reached out and grabbed Romilda's shirt and pulled sharply. Romilda heard the tearing of cloth and felt a cool breeze across the skin on her chest."

"Oops," Harper laughed. The two other Slytherins laughed along with him.

Romilda tried to get away from the groping hands but her injured leg gave way and she fell to the floor. As she lay there someone kicked her in the side, not real hard but hard enough to cause her pain.

"Come on Snowy, Get up! Come quietly and maybe you'll even enjoy yourself," Harper taunted.

Romilda felt something hook her skirt and pulled it up exposing her knickers. "Please just leave me alone," she whimpered.

"Not likely," she heard.

"Diffindo!" and she felt her knickers drop away from her body. Sobbing uncontrollably she tried feebly to cover herself. Her right arm still in the sling hampered her efforts.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny rounded the corner and saw several students clustered down the hall. They heard something tear and laughter. Suddenly they saw the white hair of Romilda try to get away from the three others who were wearing Slytherin robes. She fell to the ground and they saw one of the Slytherin's kick her in the ribs.

Harry saw red, his anger boiling out of him like a volcano.

_Wands Ginny, Now!_

Ginny was on Harry's right so she had his right hand in his left.

_Harry, will you be OK left handed?_

_Don't worry about me, we need to help Romilda._

Ginny glanced at Harry not feeling particularly charitable towards her but she wouldn't let the Slytherins get away with attacking a fellow Gryffindor. Ginny could feel the anger and magical energy build in Harry, not realizing that it was building just as much in her.

_Ready Gin, Expulso when I say!_

"Diffindo!" Harry and Ginny heard.

The three Slytherins noticed the duo coming down the hall and they stepped forward trying to block the view of Romilda laying on the floor.

"Well what have we here?" Harper said arrogantly.

"Step away from Romilda," Harry demanded.

The three Slytherins drew there wands and pointed them at Harry and Ginny.

Harper suddenly said "Stupefy"and aimed at Ginny.

"Protego!" shouted Harry and the stunning spell ricocheted off and hit the wall harmlessly.

_Now! _Harry yelled in their minds

Harry and Ginny both shouted "Expulso!" and the spells shot out of their wands, combining into one large beam of light and hit the Slytherins. They flew back like bowling pins hit by a ball, striking the far wall and falling in a heap.

Harry and Ginny strode forward to Romilda.

Harper tried to rise feebly, but Davies and Bletchley were out cold. Harper pointed his wand at Harry who looked at him with contempt. He raised his wand but spoke no spell, his rage spilled out and a brilliant white beam shot out hitting the tip of Harper's wand which shattered into a million little pieces.

"Incarcerous" Harry yelled out and bound the Slytherins together.

Ginny bent down and pulled Harry's pant leg up so she could place her leg in contact with his.

Romilda had pulled herself into a fetal position and was sobbing softly.

Ginny pulled her into her arms, "Shhh, Shhh, Romilda, it's OK. You're safe now."

Romilda rolled over and buried her head into Ginny and clung to her tightly. She started crying hysterically.

Ginny stroked her hair and tried her best to calm her. "Your safe now," Ginny kept repeating. Tears started to form in her eyes. She had never liked Romilda and even thought she hated her at one point but seeing her like this, her clothes ripped and her body exposed Ginny felt nothing but sympathy for her.

"Harry we need to get her some help." Ginny said. "How can we get her help, I'm not going to leave her here alone and I don't think she'll be able to walk any time soon, she's close to hysteria."

Harry thought hard, "Well I've never done it before but I can try. Expecto Patronum." Harry's Stag shot out of his wand and looked at him expectedly. "Hurry, get Madam Pomfrey."

The Stag nodded to Harry and bolted away. Harry bent down next to Ginny, being careful to keep their legs in contact. "Is she OK?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked at Harry. "I pretty sure we got here in time and she's just shaken up but if we were a little later I shudder to think what might have happened.

Hurried footsteps were heard coming up the hall. Madam Pomfrey came around the corner and took in the scene around her. She looked at the state of Romilda's clothing and her knickers laying on the floor. She looked back at the Slytherins with a cold hardness in her eyes. Quickly she sent off her Patronus to summon Professor McGonagall.

Showing remarkable strength she picked Romilda up. "Remain here for the Headmistress and tell her what these scum have done. I'm taking Miss Vane up to the Hospital Wing." Romilda clung to the matron just as tightly as she had to Ginny, still sobbing but more subdued than previously. The Matron quickly disappeared with Romilda.

Harry and Ginny sat down against the wall and held hands again.

"_You OK Harry?"_

Harry sighed noticeably. "_I don't know Ginny. I got so angry when I saw those damn Slytherins I really wanted to hurt them bad."_

"_I know Harry, I felt it too and not just your emotions through the bond. They were going to rape her. As much as I dislike Romilda for what she did, no woman deserves to be treated like that."_

"_Ginny, the way you comforted her was exceptional given our past history with her. I'm really proud of you." _

Ginny blushed at Harry's words, "_Well even with our past, she is a fellow Gryffindor and a woman who was assaulted. How couldn't I?"_

Harry and Ginny heard footsteps coming rapidly towards them. They stood and waited by the Slytherins who were finally coming around. They glared at Harry and Ginny demanding to be released. Professor McGonagall came striding into the corridor.

"Potter, Weasley, Madam Pomfrey tells me you saved Miss Vane from being assaulted. I can not thank you enough for all of Hogwarts, the students, staff and Governors. If these three had succeeded the blot on Hogwarts would have been immense."

Harper looked at Harry with pure hatred, "Professor, I protest. We're innocent, these two attacked us and they attacked Vane and made it look like us!"

Professor McGonagall looked at Harper like he was insane. "Really Mr Harper, and what about Miss Vanes testimony, did you forget about that?"

Harper's face went blank. "Ah well, Um, He modified her memory. Yeah that has to be it."

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Is that the best you can do Mr. Harper? Really, I doubt any sixth year is capable of implanting memories. Maybe a really advance one could _Obliviate_ someone. Something that even most seventh years would have problems with. May haps I'll have to get the Veritaserum and see who is telling the truth."

"You can't do that!" Harper yelled.

"If you have nothing to hide why would you object?" the Professor asked.

Harper paled and started sputtering incoherently.

The Professor nodded and turned to Harry and Ginny. "Thank you again, I'll wait here for the Aurors. Where will you two be if they need to talk to you?"

"We were headed for the Astronomy Tower Professor. We'll be there till lunch time. Then we'll be heading down to the Great Hall."

The Professor smiled at them "Harry, you'll probably be getting another Special Award for Services to the School, along with one for you Ginny. You both deserve it. You stopped a vicious attack and helped someone I know you've had problems with in the past. I'm very proud of you as Gryffindors and as Hogwart students. You exemplify the best qualities of both."

**XX**

Harry and Ginny finally made their way up to the Astronomy Tower and sat down on the stone floor that had been warmed by the sun. Harry leaned his back against the wall with his legs drawn up, leaving Ginny space to sit between them and lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and took one of her hands in his, caressing it with his thumb. His other hand he ran through her shimmering fragrant hair, relishing it''s comforting feel and aroma.

He closed his eyes and leaned back with his face full to the sun's rays. He'd always enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face, but the added warmth of Ginny in his arms and the gentle calming feeling coming through their Bond felt like home to him.

Harry gave her a squeeze and felt her appreciation in return.

_"Harry, did you notice what happened when we cast the Expulso spell?"_

"_You mean the way the two spells combined and blasted the damn Snakes thirty feet down the corridor?"_

_"Yeah! That."_

Harry chuckled. "_No."_

_"Harry! Did you notice or not? Or are you looking at my memory of what happened?" _

_"Ginny, you need to concentrate on the memory. Trust yourself and the Bond. I know you know the answer." _

Ginny sighed and concentrated. "_Okay. __I can see your memory of the spell and you did notice. Prat!"_

_"What's up Ginny? This is so unlike you; you seemed so confident before. It feels like you're struggling a bit. Is anything wrong?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong."_

_"Then just try to relax and allow the Bond to guide you. You're safe, I promise."  
_  
Ginny turned her body perpendicular to Harry's and rested her head against his chest. " _I know, Harry. I guess some of this is just being a silly fifteen-year-old girl with all the insecurities that go with it. It's worse when I get upset, and the incident with Romilda really shook me up."_

_"I'm not surprised. Hell, I'm a bloke and I'm shook up about that too. And you're not silly, Ginny; you're one of the most level-headed, mature girls I've ever met. Honestly, even at fifteen you're more young woman than girl."_

_"Thanks Harry, I guess it's that I feel your emotions clearer than your thoughts. It's a bit daunting, really."_

_"Ginny, please close your eyes."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Now let go of the fear and just relax. Feel my emotions and just let yourself drift over and follow them."_

Harry began to gently stroke Ginny's hair, sending his sense of calm back to her through the Bond, showing her that it was nothing to be afraid of.

_"Are you sure you're okay with this Bond, Harry? It doesn't leave us much privacy."_

_"Ginny look into my mind! I have no secrets from you now and I never will."_

Ginny looked through the Bond and found Harry's total acceptance of her and their very special union. She felt his love course through and over her like a tidal wave. It felt to her like someone had opened up the spigot full on, bathing her in its cleansing stream.

_"__Oh!" _she gasped. _"That's much better, Harry. I'm not sure what just happened, but I can now feel everything so much better and clearer...and I'm not afraid."_

"_You never need to doubt us, Ginny, because our love will sustain us. Our love is what drove Riddle's filth out of me and freed both of us from his influence forever. Our Bond is about our love and it's our love that binds us together. Without that love, we have nothing. You are the love of my life, Gin, and even without the Bond, I would love you forever. I want no one but you, Ginny, so stop being so thick-headed like Ron, because if that's a Weasley trait, it's one that doesn't suit you."_

Ginny laughed at Harry's comparison between her and Ron. She tried to act upset, but Harry saw right through it thanks to the Bond. With that signature blazing look in her eyes, Ginny reached up and kissed Harry quite passionately, and Ginny's sense of the rightness within the Bond returned with a vengeance.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest tighter and buried her face in his robes, inhaling deeply, relishing Harry's intoxicating scent. She once again felt enveloped in safety and security in his arms and in the Bond. Ginny's sense of contentment echoed Harry's and they spent the remainder of the morning in silence-just feeling their Bond and the contentment it brought them.

**XX**

Minerva McGonagall went storming up the hall towards the Hospital wing. Once she reached the doors she stopped and took a huge breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself.

Dealing with the Slytherins had left her boiling mad. Once the Aurors had shown up they had questioned the three one by one, never leaving the students alone. Each had given a different story about what had happened and in the end acted like true Slytherins and had each implicated one another. They were all obviously lying and trying to protect themselves. Thank Godric the Aurors had taken them away.

Only once before had anything this terrible taken place at Hogwarts, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and a student had died. At least this time no one had died when this despicable act that had been committed. And this time it was direct student on student violence. It was no wonder that Minerva was madder than she had ever been before in her life.

Well their expulsion from Hogwarts was the least of their worries. Minerva knew that since the rape had not been completed the charges and penalties would not be as severe as if they had actually raped Miss Vane.

Getting control of her anger she entered the Hospital Wing to check for herself Miss Vane's condition. She looked for Poppy in her office and when she didn't see her she started checking around knowing that she was here somewhere with Romilda.

Coming back out of the office she heard voices coming from the private care room next to the office, the very one Harry and Ginny had occupied not two days ago.

Minerva stepped inside the door and halted, watching Poppy tend to the frighten young woman lying in the bed. The normally stern reserved matron was tenderly running her hand through Romilda's hair and softly talking to her. Even though she couldn't hear the actual words she could hear the soothing tones that were being spoken.

Romilda was turned on her side and was curled into a small ball obviously still in great distress. It broke Minerva's heart to see her in such a state. Poppy finally noticed her standing there and after a final soft word to Romilda came over to talk to her.

"She's had a terrible shock Minnie, I think she'll eventually be OK, there is only minor physical damage but the psychological damage will be harder to assess. I've held off giving her the Dreamless Sleeping Potion for now but will probably need to if she is going to sleep at all tonight. I gave her a mild Calming Draught earlier but it seems to be wearing off now. I hesitated to give her anything stronger in case the Aurors wanted to talk to her."

"They decided that they don't need to talk to her yet, the three perpetrators started to turn on each other in true Slytherin fashion. My concern right now is for Miss Vane. She will need a lot of support in the coming days. Is it in her best interest to remain here at the school where the attack occurred?"

Poppy Pomfrey shook her head. "I don't know Minnie, this is out of the realm of standard healing. She may need special counselling to get over this incident."

Minerva shook her head, "Thank Godric the Potters arrived when they did."

Poppy looked at Minerva in shock. "Excuse me Minnie, did you say the Potters?"

Minerva McGonagall shook her head, "Damn it all!"

Poppy was doubly shocked, Minerva McGonagall, swearing! This was unheard of.

"Poppy, please come with me," Minerva said softly.

The two women went back to Poppy's office and sat down. "Age and weariness must be catching up with me. Poppy that information is not for general distribution. The fact is, one of the consequences of their Bond is that Ginny and Harry are in effect legally married."

"But Minnie, married?" Pomfrey asked. "I thought married students were not allowed at Hogwarts."

"Yes, usually they are not. But the Potters are a special case, they did not run off and get married, they didn't even know until I told them the other day. It is a manifestation of their Bond, they had no say in the matter. I feel it's more of accommodating students with a special need than anything else. And for the time being Ginny is to be referred to as Miss Weasley, though she seems quite put out with me for doing so."

"Aren't you setting a precedent with accommodating them?" asked Poppy.

Minerva chuckled, "Yeah and it's fine by me, any Bonded pair will get special treatment. Since the pair that bonded before Harry and Ginny was several hundred years ago and they didn't bond until they were in their twenties, no problem. I'm pretty sure the last recorded pair that Bonded while still of school age was at least a couple thousand years ago."

Poppy laughed along with Minerva, "Well be sure to document the exemption well so that future Headmasters and Mistresses know of the precedent that you are setting."

Poppy turned serious again. "I want you to know how impressed I am with Mrs. Pot.., I mean Miss Weasley. Even though she has reason to dislike Miss Vane she was holding her and comforting her when I arrived. She is showing a maturity well past her fifteen years. Do you think that is another symptom of the Bond?"

Minerva shook her head, "I don't know Poppy, it could be but it's hard to say if it's the Bond, her being married and assuming a more mature attitude because of it or if it's just Miss Weasley's natural state."

**XX**

The Gryffindor Common Room was full of angry students, the information of the attack on one of their own by three Slytherins had them bent on revenge. The only thing keeping them from storming the Slytherin Common Room was the fact that the three responsible were no longer at the school.

Hermione was beside herself with worry, as a prefect she was responsible for trying to keep everyone from making a huge mistake but was having a difficult time due to the rumours surrounding the attack.

"Please everyone, just remain calm. I'm sure that Professor McGonagall has handled everything. From what I heard the Aurors have taken the ones responsible away. Attacking or harming any of the other Slytherins will only make matters worse," she said trying to be heard over the grumbling crowd.

She really wished that Percy was at still Hogwarts as he lived for incidents like this where he could throw his pompous attitude around and boss everyone in sight. It just wasn't her way, while she believed in the rules she no longer felt compelled to make everyone, especially the older students, from toeing the line.

Someone in the back of the room yelled out, "Yeah well those damn Snakes are always doing stuff and getting away with it! How do we know that the one's responsible won't just be let go and returned home?"

Hermione sighed, "We have to trust the Ministry of Magic to uphold the law. We can't turn vigilante and take the law into our own hands. We'll be just as bad as the Slytherins if someone does something."

Slowly the crowd thinned as most went off towards the Great Hall for dinner. When almost everyone was gone Hermione sat down in a chair by the fire and breathed a sigh of relief. She wondered where Ron had gotten to as she hadn't seen him during the "gathering" just a few moments ago. She felt drained from dealing with all the angry Gryffindor's. This sure wasn't what she though she'd have to do when she heard she had been made a prefect.

She heard the portrait hole open and noticed Harry and Ginny enter the common room. She gave them a wave and was a little surprised to see them come over towards her.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" said Ginny. "You look really tired, is anything wrong?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "You have no idea, you two."

Harry looked at Hermione with a concerned gaze. "You going down to dinner?" he asked.

Hermione slumped deeper in her seat. "I should but I really don't feel up to it. Dealing with all the crap today due to circumstances have left me drained."

Harry rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "If you give me your word not to raise a fuss, you can join Ginny and me for dinner in our suite."

Hermione gave Harry a piercing look, "What do you have up your sleeve, Harry?" she asked.

"Sorry Hermione, can't tell you. Either promise to behave or go hungry if you're not going to the Great Hall," Harry replied with a bit of a grin.

Hermione's hunger reared it's head and she decided since she didn't know what Harry was talking about and she knew if Ginny was involved it couldn't be that terrible, "OK you two, dinner for three it will be and you have my word I won't raise a fuss."

Ginny smiled at her, "Good, then come on Hermione, lets go eat."

They made their way over to the portrait of Gryffindor and Harry gave the password. Once they entered Harry smiled at Hermione and spoke loudly, "Donder!"

Within seconds Hermione was surprised by a sharp crack and a house-elf appearing. "Master Harry is calling Donder? How is we be helping him?"

Shock passed over Hermione's face and Ginny knew she wanted to say something but Ginny was very surprised when Hermione showed great restraint and held her tongue.

Harry addressed Donder, "We would like dinner for three this evening Donder and for beverages we'd appreciate it if you could make it butterbeer."

Donder bowed low to Harry, Ginny and Hermione. "I is being back in ten minutes with dinner, if is OK with Master Harry."

"That's fine Donder, it will give Ginny and me time to change," Harry said.

With another crack Donder disappeared.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a smile, "Please make yourself at home, Harry and I will be right back."

Harry and Ginny went into their bedroom and changed into their chosen "home" attire of shorts and tees. They went in and washed up quickly and returned to the sitting area. They sat on the couch near Hermione who had picked one of the overstuffed chairs.

Harry smiled at Hermione who was looking at him with mixed emotions running across her face. "OK Hermione, I hate to see you suffer so. If you can do it civilly and before Donder returns I'll let you comment if you wish."

Hermione sighed resignedly, "I know that you know what I think of using the house-elves Harry and I am a bit surprised at you asking me to be part of this, but really thank you for inviting me to dinner. I've come to realize not all house-elves are abused and even though I think their lot in life needs improving I know that it's going to take time for changes to take place."

Ginny chuckled at Hermione, "I'm glad you're taking that attitude, it will make having you here easier as we plan on having Donder serve us dinner and snacks on occasion. It'd be awkward if you had a problem with that all the time."

Suddenly Donder reappeared with dinner and set the table for three. Harry and Ginny decided to sit together tonight and entwined their legs once they sat down. Hermione was surprised when they let go of their hands but Ginny quickly explained the arrangement they had come up with so they could have their hands free.

Even Hermione had to admit that the evening's meal was better than she had experienced in the Great Hall and the butterbeer was the icing on the cake. After their splendid repast they settled in by the fire and spent some time just being friends passing the evening together.

**AN: **Had a little trouble getting this chapter done, a big thanks to ghostchicken for her invaluable help in getting this chapter finished to the standard that I am accustomed too. She has become a good friend and I feel blessed she has entered my life and I have FanFiction to thank for that.


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Friendship

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 9: Love and Friendship**

Harry awoke to the wonderful feeling of Ginny in his arms, her nude body pressed close against him. The warmth and silky softness of her skin next to him was like water to a man dying of thirst. His emotionally stunted childhood had not prepared him for the overwhelming feeling of joy and contentment he was experiencing. It was something he hadn't even realized he was missing from his life.

Smiling, he leaned over and began to nibble on her neck. She mumbled sleepily and turned her head toward Harry. Harry switched to her offered lips, kissing her softly and repeatedly. Slowly Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she realized Harry was kissing her.

"What a wonderful way to wake up," she whispered.

Harry hugged Ginny to his body and he kissed her again. This time deeper and more passionately. Ginny responded and ran her hands down over Harry's body. Harry felt his passion rising in response to Ginny's inflaming touch.

Ginny growled deep in her throat and pushed Harry onto his back rubbing her breasts on Harry's chest. Harry felt his desire growing, he couldn't believe how much Ginny's fuelled his cravings for her.

Harry reciprocated and rolled on top of Ginny. He began to trail his kisses down from her mouth, over her neck and finally down to her erect nipples. Ginny mewed in appreciation of Harry's kissing, sucking and nibbling that was driving her wild. She ran her hands through his unruly hair, guiding his head from one side to the other.

Ginny felt her want and need increasing, her body was crying out for more from Harry. Harry's mind melded with hers and their desire became amplified, both wanting more. Harry started to move up on Ginny readying himself to claim her totally when he subconsciously found that Ginny wasn't on the contraceptive potion.

His body immediately changed directions and he descended down, trailing kisses across her belly and down between her legs. Ginny responded automatically, opening herself up to allow Harry unhindered access to her dripping womanhood. Groaning, she thrust her hips up into his probing tongue. They both felt the pleasure washing through them, bouncing back and forth between them, increasing tenfold as their body's reverberated with the ecstasy of Ginny's orgasm.

Ginny collapsed back onto the bed and gently urged Harry up to her. She kissed him tenderly, still feeling the high from her orgasm. She reached down and took his hard member in her hand, gently stroking him, making him tremble with her touch.

Ginny mirrored Harry's earlier movements and wended her way down till she took Harry's hardness into her eager mouth. She marvelled at the shared feelings of giving and receiving the pleasure at the same time. The Bond blurring the line between themselves. Harry quickly reached his crisis as his senses were overloaded by the combined experience of Ginny's and his pleasure.

Ginny gave Harry's member two more slow licks causing him to shudder and Ginny to smile. She was pleased and surprised at her ability to give Harry so much pleasure. The shared feelings and emotions of the Bond made it all that much more satisfying.

Ginny shimmied her way up Harry's body and lay pressed up against his side, half on top of him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and gently squeezed her in a loving hug. "Merlin Ginny, I can't believe how wonderful that feels, especially as our minds connect and I feel you experiencing the pleasure of me sucking your nipples or licking your clitoris. Actually feeling you enjoy it make it so much better for me too."

Ginny snuggled in closer to Harry's side, "I know Harry, It's the same for me, I kind of feel sorry for non-Bonded people because they don't experience what we do."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "I guess we should be getting up, I think Hermione is supposed to be getting some of our school work to us today."

Ginny kissed Harry lightly, "Yeah and I'd like to go check up on Romilda, if you don't mind Harry. It's something I think we need to do."

"That's fine Ginny, I know what you mean, I feel we need to do it too."

They got up and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Their synchronisation made things go smoothly and quickly. In no time at all they were dressed and ready for the day.

Harry looked at Ginny, "Breakfast in or out today?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him and said, "In, I think. That way we won't have to go all the way down to the Great Hall and then come all the way back up to the Hospital Wing."

Harry called for Donder who returned in no time with a scrumptious breakfast that would have rivalled Mrs Weasley's.

Stuffed with their mornings repast the headed out through the Gryffindor Common Room to see if Hermione was there first before heading to the Hospital Wing.

Not seeing Hermione they turned to exit the portrait hole when they heard someone call their names. Turning back they saw Neville descend the last couple of stairs to the dorms and hurry their way.

"Hey Neville, What's going on?" asked Harry.

Neville smiled at the pair and said "Nothing much really, just wondering how you two are doing?"

Ginny smiled and replied, "We're doing fine Neville, as you can see."

"Yeah, I can see that now, but boy the rumours that have been flying about you two. It's hard to know what to believe."

"What rumours?" asked Harry and Ginny together. They glanced at one another and blushed a bit.

"_Gin, why don't you just go ahead and talk to Neville. We don't want to give anything away if we don't have to."_

"_OK Harry."_

Not seeming to notice anything strange about the simultaneous question Neville continued, "Let see, one was you both had dragon pox and another one was Romilda Vane had somehow almost killed Harry, and Ginny, you were taken away for attacking her, and oh yeah, you two had run away and secretly got married because you're going to have Harry's baby." Neville blushed a bit when he said the last one.

"_Boy they don't know how close they really are with some of those do they" _thought Ginny.

"_No they don't," _replied Harry.

Ginny laughed and said to Neville, "Well they're pretty far off really, though Romilda did do something that almost did kill Harry but I didn't attack her and as you can see Harry's fine now and so am I."

They exited the portrait hole while talking to Neville, once out side in the corridor Neville had to go one way and Ginny and Harry were going another. "See ya Neville," they called out.

With a wave Neville disappeared in the opposite direction.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the Hospital Wing to check in on Romilda.

Once inside the doors they were confronted by Madam Pomfrey. "What can I do for you two this morning?" she asked.

Ginny took over as usual, "We wanted to check on Romilda, Madam Pomfrey. How is she doing this morning?"

"Much better thanks to you two," she said with a smile. "She's very lucky that you came along when you did."

"We're just glad that we did and were able stop the attack," Ginny said.

"Would you like to go in and see her?" the matron asked.

"Yes please, we'd like that very much," answered Ginny.

The Matron turned to Harry, "Harry, don't be offended or alarmed if Romilda reacts poorly to you or acts afraid of you. It is very common for women that have been assaulted to react that way. OK?"

"Sure thing Madam Pomfrey," Harry said.

The Matron then showed them into the room where Romilda was. She was sitting in the chair by the bed, her arm still in the sling and her cane resting beside her. She smiled slightly as they entered the room but a look of fear momentarily passed over her face when she spotted Harry entering last.

"Romilda, Ginny and Harry have stopped by to see you this morning," she said. "I'll leave you alone to visit."

"Hi Romilda," Ginny said brightly.

"Good to see you Romilda," said Harry.

"Hi Ginny, Hi Harry," Romilda said softly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ginny.

"Fine," answered Romilda, a bit mechanically.

Harry moved a bit closer to be nearer Ginny's side and Romilda flinched a little and kept a close watch on him. Harry noticed and tried to keep all his movements slow and steady as well as keeping his voice soothing and soft.

Romilda fidgeted a bit in her seat and sighed. She looked at Ginny and said, "Sorry, I'm just a bit bored you know?"

Ginny giggled, "Yeah we can relate to that. We got bored in here real quick too. Want to go for a walk?"

Romilda looked a little panicked. "I shouldn't go wandering on my own."

Ginny giggled slightly, "No silly, with us."

Romilda looked startled, "You – you'd want m - me to go for a wa – walk with you?"

"Sure. Right Harry?"

"Yeah Romilda, come with us for a walk, it's do you good to get up and out of your room," added Harry.

"N – no, I can't walk very fast, I'll just be a bother," Romilda said.

Ginny smiled encouragingly, "We're in no hurry to be anywhere, come on, we're not taking no for an answer."

Romilda smiled uncertainly, "O-OK if you think it'll be all right."

Ginny extended her free hand, "It'll be fine, don't worry, Harry and I won't let anything happen to you."

Romilda accepted Ginny's offered hand and stood somewhat shakily. She grabbed her cane and they slowly made their way out into the main ward. Madam Pomfrey noticed them and made eye contact with Ginny, she smiled and nodded encouragingly at her. Ginny smiled back as they made their way out into the corridor.

"Which way should we go?" asked Romilda.

Harry led them purposely away from the corridor where she had been attacked. "Let's go this way," he said, leading them the round-a-bout way to the Astronomy Tower.

When they got to the stairs that led up to the top of the tower Romilda paused and looked uncertainly at Harry and Ginny. "I'm not sure I can make it," she said.

Ginny smiled encouragingly and said "Don't worry, just take your time, Harry and I won't let anything happen to you."

Slowly, one step at a time Romilda made her way up the stairs. She was almost at the top when her bad leg caused her to stumble, suddenly she felt a strong steadying hand take hold of her good arm and keep her from falling. She looked up and met Harry's eyes, smiling shyly she whispered "Thank you."

Harry smiled back and helped her up the few remaining steps to the top. He helped Romilda sit down in the warm sun. He and Ginny joined her, taking their normal position with Ginny between his legs, leaning back and resting against his chest.

Romilda looked at the couple beside her, the love they had radiating off them. She smiled wanly and said softly, "I owe you two a lot of thanks for saving me the other day."

Ginny smiled back at Romilda, "You're welcome, we're just glad we came along when we did."

Looking down Romilda whispered "Me too." Looking back up at them she said "I also owe you an apology, I tried to come between you and caused you both much pain and suffering."

Ginny reached over and patted Romilda on her arm, "Don't worry about it Romilda, what's past is past, we hold no grudges against you." Ginny laughed a little and smiled at Romilda, "Please just don't do it again."

Romilda smiled back sheepishly, "Don't worry, I won't." She got a funny look on her face as she stared at the pair before her. "There's something about the two of you. And I mean more than the fact that the two of you seem to need to stay in contact with each other."

Ginny giggled and said "Don't let McGonagall hear you say that."

Romilda looked a little shocked, "Why, is it a secret?"

Ginny nodded, "It's supposed to be, but people are beginning to notice. I mean we don't mind but the powers that be seem to want it that way."

"But why?" Romilda asked again.

Harry laughed and said, "Because of what the cause is, they don't want that information common knowledge for some reason."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Romilda wondered.

"_Should we Gin?"_

"_Why not? I don't mind."_

"_Go ahead then."_

"Well the thing is Harry and I have Bonded, or I should say Bonding, because the process isn't complete yet. Hence the having to stay in physical contact. Remember the huge event the other morning in the Hospital Wing?"

Romilda nodded.

"Well that was because they didn't know about the consequences of separating us and the power of the Bond almost destroyed the room we were in."

"And hurt like hell," added Harry.

"I wondered what that was but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell me anything," said Romilda. "How long do you need to stay in contact?"

Ginny sighed, "No one seems to know, something was said about it depended on the strength of the Bond."

"And you have to remain in contact all the time?" Romilda asked.

Ginny smiled and said "Twenty four, seven!"

Romilda's eyes got big, "You mean, you even sleep together?"

Ginny smiled even wider, "Yeah, we do."

Romilda looked puzzled, "How do you remain in contact while you sleep?"

Harry blushed a little but Ginny just giggled, "Well we don't wear much to bed, if you get what I mean."

Romilda's jaw dropped open, "You mean. . ."

Giggling louder, Ginny answered, "Yeah and let me tell you it's a great way to sleep and even better way to wake up."

It was Romilda's turn to blush "Wow!" was all she could say.

"Yeah Wow," echoed Ginny and Harry, staring into each others eyes. Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a tender kiss. She smiled at him and squeezed back into him in a kind of reverse hug.

Romilda got a sad look on her face, "How can you two be so nice to me with all the pain and trouble I caused?"

Ginny smiled at her again, "Like I said Romilda, we bear you no grudges and we wish you every happiness. You did something that was shall we say, not very smart, but you have suffered enough consequences for your actions."

Romilda smiled weakly, "You're being much to kind, what I did was stupid, very stupid and I'm lucky to have suffered only minor consequences."

Ginny and Harry felt no need to comment. Suddenly Harry's stomach gave a growl causing Ginny to giggle. "Must be lunch time," she said.

Romilda laughed too, "Yeah I'm feeling pretty hungry myself."

Ginny stood and helped Harry to his feet, they both then turned to Romilda, "Here let us help you up," said Ginny. They bent and with their free hands each grabbed Romilda under her arms and helped her to stand. Harry noticed her flinch away from him and he quickly let go of her.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Romilda looked embarrassed, "Don't be Harry. I really don't think you're going to hurt me, I just can't help it."

"It's OK Romilda, Things will get better, just give it some time," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny descended the stairs first but kept an eye on Romilda in case she had any problems but she had a much easier time coming down the steps than going up.

When they reached the corridor where they had to make a decision which way to go they halted.

"Thanks for a wonderful morning," Romilda said.

"Would you like to have lunch with us," offered Ginny.

Romilda smiled, "I don't think I could make it all the way down to the Great Hall and back, but thanks anyway."

Ginny smiled at her, "Good thing we don't have to go all the way down there then. Come on Romilda."

Ginny and Harry led her to the Gryffindor Common Room and helped her through the portrait hole. They stopped by Gryffindor's portrait and Harry whispered the password. Gryffindor looked closely at Romilda and after a moment he nodded and opened up to allow them entrance.

They led Romilda over to one of the chairs by the fireplace. Ginny called out, "Donder!"

The house-elf appeared immediately and bowed to Ginny and Harry. "Does Mistress Ginny and Master Harry be wishing lunch today?" he asked.

Ginny smiled "Yes Donder, and I think juice for drinks today."

"Yes Mistress," he said. He bowed and disappeared with a crack.

A few minutes later he reappeared with a large platter of sandwiches and drinks.

He set them on the table between the chair and the sofa.

Harry rolled up his trousers on the side next to Ginny so he could keep in contact with her and free up his hands to eat lunch. They all enjoyed the meal that Donder had provided. Ginny swore that the food he served them was better than what they had eaten in the Great Hall, of course she figured it could just be the fact of where they were.

"_I think it's better here too!" _Harry sent to her.

Ginny smiled, _"Is it the food, the location or the company?"_

Harry chuckled _"I think it's the food and the company, we could be anywhere as far as I'm concerned."_

Romilda noticed the looks and chuckles that passed between Harry and Ginny, she knew something special was taking place between them. The Bond or whatever it was certainly lit them up, she swore she could see the Light radiating from them.

They finished their lunch and Romilda couldn't remember ever having such a pleasant morning. She was overwhelmed by the feelings that filled her. Harry and Ginny had been so kind to her when she had caused them nothing but trouble in the past. How could she have been so stupid, instead of being a conniving, manipulative, self-centred bitch, she could have made some really special friends.

Tears came to her eyes and she sobbed quietly.

Ginny noticed her tears and took Harry's hand. _"Harry, please stand up, I need to get over to Romilda."_

They made their way over to Romilda and Ginny placed her leg against Harry's again. She bent down and took Romilda into her arms. "Shhh, Romilda, what's wrong?"

Romilda couldn't stem the tears and sobbed onto Ginny's shoulder for several minutes before she got herself back under control. Sniffling badly she finally got out "I've mistreated you both and you've been so kind to me, I realize I could have had two friends for the past couple years instead being a self-centred bitch."

Ginny continued to comfort Romilda "Romilda, we can't change the past, we can only look forward and go from there."

"Thanks Ginny, Harry, you two have been so nice to me I can't believe it and I don't deserve it."

Ginny hugged Romilda again, "Everybody deserves a second chance."

Romilda nodded and looked at Harry and Ginny thankfully. "I really should be getting back to the Hospital Wing, I'm due to take my potion."

Ginny stood and offered her hand to Romilda to help her up. When Ginny's hand and Romilda's came in contact, Ginny felt a shock-like feeling.

Romilda felt it too "Oh," she exclaimed.

Suddenly a bluish white light formed around Harry, it extended down his arm and combined with the light that formed around Ginny, it then went down Ginny's arm and enveloped Romilda.

Ginny was astounded, "_Harry, what's happening?"_

"_I'm not sure Ginny, I feel our magical energy reaching out to Romilda. Concentrate on her energy Ginny. See how it's white except for her left leg and right arm."_

"_Yes I see, the leg and arm are an angry red colour. Harry, I can feel something wrong with the leg."_

"_Yes I can feel it too."_

"_Harry, I think I can fix it."_

"_Then do it Ginny."_

Ginny reached out within the Light and undid the red. Harry and Ginny watched as the white flowed down into the leg.

"_There, that's better." _Ginny thought.

"_Let's look at the arm now." _Harry sent.

Harry and Ginny "felt" out to the arm.

"_It's different than the leg, Ginny."_

"_Yeah, there's damage to the nerves that can't be fixed. She'll always have trouble with the arm and hand, won't_ she?"

"_Yeah I think so, there doesn't seem to be anything we can do."_

Ginny felt the Light recede from Romilda who was staring at her and Harry.

"What did you just do?" ask Romilda. "My leg, it doesn't hurt any more!"

Ginny smiled at her, "Well somehow our magic reached out to you and we were able to fix what was wrong. Don't ask me how, we just "Fixed it"."

Romilda stood up and tested her leg. It didn't bother her at all. "This is wonderful, thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

Ginny smiled at her, "There's no repayment needed Romilda, we did it because it was the right thing to do. Now come on we need to get you back to the Hospital Wing."

They left, Romilda practically skipping with happiness at her leg feeling better. Harry and Ginny watched her with amusement, they were happy that Romilda was feeling better. They got her back to the Hospital Wing and escorted her inside.

Madam Pomfrey was astounded that she was walking with out her cane, which she had forgot in Ginny and Harry's room.

Romilda turned to Ginny and Harry, "Thank you both for a wonderful morning."

She then hugged Ginny tightly and after a moments hesitation hugged Harry too. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Harry whispered back.

Romilda yawned and smiled sheepishly, "Guess I could use a nap. If you'll excuse me." She turned toward her room, paused at the door and turned and waved at Harry and Ginny. "Bye" she said before disappearing into her room.

Madam Pomfrey came up to them before they could leave. She smiled at them and said "You two seemed to have worked wonders with Miss Vane."

They both just shrugged their shoulders and Ginny said "We just did what we thought was the right thing to do. We're just glad we could help her."

"Well I still think what you did was special."

Ginny suddenly said, "Madam Pomfrey, could I speak to you please?"

"What is it dear,"she asked.

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry.

"_Oh Gin, you're not, are you?"_

"_Yes I am Harry."_

"Madam Pomfrey, I need to get on the contraceptive potion." Ginny stated matter-of-factually.

The shock was evident on the matrons face.

Ginny just smiled at her while Harry seemed to be trying to disappear. "Look Madam Pomfrey, the Bond is driving us together and it seems to want us to, ya know, get intimate. It's getting harder and harder not to succumb to the desires that it is generating. If it happens, we'd rather be protected than have a baby now."

Madam Pomfrey swallowed hard, "Very wise," she said haltingly. "You're right of course, better protected than not. Wait right here."

The matron went into her office and came back with several vials of potion. "Here you go, you need to take one a month and you should wait 24 hours after starting to insure protection. Let me know when you need more."

Ginny smiled as she tucked them into the pocket of her robes. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey," she said.

Harry was still blushing as they turned to leave, "_I can't believe you just did that."_

"_Well you don't want to have a baby yet do you?"_

"_Merlin, No Ginny! But I mean you just all but told her we are going to have sex."_

"_I know, but can you think of any other way for me to get the potion?"_

"_Couldn't you have brewed it yourself?" _Harry asked.

"_Maybe but I've never done it before and the consequences of getting it wrong are too much to risk."_

"_Yeah that's true, I'm so glad that you could do that. I know that I couldn't have done it."_

Ginny laughed and hugged closer to Harry. "Just think love, now we don't have to worry about it like you did this morning."

Harry blushed but kissed Ginny with an intensity that made her moan and cling to him tightly. They broke their kiss and headed back to their room.

**AN: Nothing to see here, move along, keep moving, move along there. Pay no attention to the man behind the screen.**

**I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas. I spent it writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time! Auf Wiedersehen**.


	11. Chapter 11: You Did What?

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 10: You did What?**

Hermione made her way back toward the Gryffindor Common Room. In her bag she had the lessons for the past couple days that Harry and Ginny had missed. The classroom work was nothing to worry about, it wasn't that difficult for either of them. They just needed to do the reading and write a couple of essays.

She checked everything to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Being typical Hermione, she wanted to accomplish her tutoring perfectly. She entered the Gryffindor Common Room and went to Godric's portrait and spoke the password. The portrait swung open to allow her entry into Harry and Ginny's quarters.

She found them on the couch by the fire, Harry half sitting and half laying, reading a book with Ginny cuddled up between his legs and ticked up against his chest, she appeared to be napping with a comforter tucked up around her shoulders.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"Hey Harry," Hermione replied. "How was your day?"

Harry chuckled, "Well we had a very quiet afternoon."

"Harry!" she chided, "What about your morning? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well Ginny and I went and visited Romilda Vane this morning," Harry said.

Hermione's surprise was written all over her face. "You went and saw Romilda?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah we did, we wanted to check on her. After all she is a Gryffindor and those damn Snakes assaulted her."

"Well what happened, if I may ask?" said Hermione.

"We had a really nice time, Ginny and I took her out for a walk, brought her back here for a nice lunch, and oh yeah, somehow Ginny and I healed her leg."

It just seemed to get more and more incredible, "You healer her leg?" asked a gobsmacked Hermione.

As the conversation got louder Ginny stirred and awoke. She smiled at Harry and kissed him. "Hey love," she said.

Harry kissed her back, "Welcome back sleepyhead."

Ginny then noticed Hermione, "Oh, hi Hermione, when did you get here?"

Hermione smiled "Just a couple of minutes ago. So Harry tells me you and he went and saw Romilda this morning."

Ginny smiled, "Yeah we did. We had a pretty nice time sitting in the sun up on the Astronomy Tower."

"But what's this Harry said about you two healing her leg?"

"Well somehow we were able to "see" something wrong with her and I was able to fix it," Ginny said.

"What do you mean you "fixed it"?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just shrugged, "I really don't know Hermione. We could see this energy within her and the branch going to her leg was wrong. I was able to reach out with our energy and fix it. Sorry that's the best I can explain it to you," Ginny said.

Hermione looked very thoughtful for a couple of moments. Ginny could see the wheels turning in her brain. Ginny knew that there was a trip to the library in Hermione's near future.

Breaking into Hermione's train of thought Ginny asked "What brings you here?"

Ginny's interruption brought Hermione back to reality "I have the school work you two missed up through today," she said digging into her school bag.

She handed each a stack of notes and lists of work to be done. "It's mainly reading but you both have a couple of essays that are due soon and Ginny you have a quiz coming up in charms later this week."

Ginny looked through her list and frowned, everything seemed so familiar to her. She swore that she had done all this before.

Hermione noticed Ginny's frown. "What's wrong Ginny?" she asked.

"I don't know Hermione? Are you sure this is the stuff I missed the past couple of days? I swear I've done all this before."

Hermione looked perplexed, she knew this was all new material for Ginny. Hermione suddenly came up with a plan. "Hold on Ginny, I'll be right back."

Hermione ran up to her dorm and dug through her previous years work and found the end of year charms test. She made a duplicate of it without the answers and then hurried back down to Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny, please look at this and see if you can answer the questions."

Ginny sat up and took a quill and started to run through the answers quickly. With in half an hour she put the quill down and handed it back to Hermione, "Finished she said."

"Any problems with anything?" asked Hermione.

"None," answered Ginny with a slight frown on her face. "What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was busy scanning the test Ginny had just taken, "Amazing,"she repeated several times.

Harry chuckled, he was pretty sure what Hermione was up to and he was sure he knew the answer to her question.

Ginny was getting antsy, Harry seemed to be, well not blocking their Bond but things seemed very foggy. "Well?" Ginny finally said. "What's going on?"

Hermione assumed a smug look, "Ginny, do you have any idea what I just had you take?"

Ginny shook her head "No Hermione, I don't know what it is, I just know that it seems like I have had all that material before."

"Ginny this is the end of year charms test for fifth years and you just aced it."

The light dawned on Ginny, she turned and looked at Harry, "Our memories have merged and I'm accessing your memories of this material, aren't I?"

Harry just nodded and smiled.

Hermione got up "I've got to go and talk to Professor McGonagall," she said excitedly.

Before Ginny could ask her why she had disappeared almost as fast as if she had Apparated.

Harry's smile just kept getting wider, much to Ginny's chagrin. "What?" she practically yelled at Harry.

"Ginny, think about it. If you know all of the fifth year material and what I've taken of the sixth year. . ."

Ginny suddenly got very excited. "Harry, do you think they'd let me test out and join you in sixth year?"

"I certainly hope so Gin, I certainly hope so."

**XX**

Ron came into the Great Hall and sat down for dinner, he was next to Neville and across from Dean and Seamus.

Neville took one look at Ron and knew something was wrong. "Hey Ron, What's up?"

Ron frowned as he piled his plate high with food. "I have detention tonight, in fact I have it for the next two weeks."

His three year-mates all looked aghast. "Two weeks!" said Seamus, "Who gave you two weeks detention?"

Dean jumped in, "It wasn't Snape was it? He loves to give detention to Gryffindors. Did you lose any points too?

Ron started to shovel the food in, between bites he said "Nah, it was McGonagall who gave me detention and luckily I didn't lose any points."

Neville was shocked. Hardly anyone got detention from McGonagall, no one was usually foolish enough to anger her. "What did you do?" he asked.

Ron continued to stuff himself, "I failed to show up when she summoned me to a meeting," he mumbled.

"Blimey Ron, are you daft?" Seamus asked.

Ron just looked down at his plate and continued to eat.

Neville brightened and said "I saw Harry and Ginny today."

Dean and Seamus looked at him, "Yeah!, How were they? Is Ginny, ya know, preggers?" Seamus asked?

Ron practically choked on his mouthful of food, "What?" he asked.

Seamus blushed, "Sorry Ron, It was one of the rumours that I heard."

Neville nervously laughed it off. "No Ginny isn't having Harry's baby."

"Where'd you see them?" asked Dean.

"They were in the Common Room when I came down this morning," Neville replied.

"Were they OK?" Dean wanted to know.

"They looked and acted fine, Ginny did say that Harry had been injured but that he was fine now," Neville explained.

Ron finished his dinner and got up, "See you guys later, I need to go get ready for my detention with Filch."

"Filch! You poor sod, see you later then," said Seamus.

**XX**

Hermione made her way to the headmistress' office and came up to the gargoyle guarding the entrance. "May I see the Headmistress please?" she asked.

The gargoyle surveyed her impassively. Just when Hermione was going to give up the gargoyle spun out of the way and granted her access to the rotating stairs.

Hermione entered the office and found Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk. "What may I do for you Miss Granger?" she asked.

Hermione presented the test paper to the Headmistress. "Professor, I just administered this test to Ginny, I mean Mrs Potter and she aced it." she said excitedly.

The Professor studied the test paper carefully, "Do you have an explanation for this phenomenal performance Miss Granger?"

"I think it has to do with the Bond somehow, Professor," she said.

"Do you think Mr Potter helped her in taking the test?"

"I don't think so Professor, Mr Potter never did this well when he took the test, how could he do better now?"

The Professor rose, "Come with me Miss Granger."

They descended from the Head's office and made their way back to Harry and Ginny's quarters. Entering, they found Harry and Ginny still sitting on the couch, both were reading.

Harry looked up "Good evening Professor, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Potter," the Professor replied. "I'm here concerning this test paper that Miss Granger brought to me."

Ginny looked slightly concerned. "Is there something wrong Professor?" she asked.

"Harry, did you help Ginny when she took this test?" the Professor asked pointedly.

"No Professor, Hermione can tell you, I sat here reading while she took it."

"And you didn't assist her in any way?"

"Professor that depends on what you mean by assist," said Harry.

"Explain yourself, Mr Potter." she said returning to a formal tone.

"Something happened the other night Professor. Ginny's and my memories sort of merged, so besides sharing a direct link in our minds, I remember everything from her past and she remembers everything from mine. I'm confident that if you stunned me or gave me a sleeping potion she'd still do just as well on the test as if I was awake."

"How do you explain her doing better than you on the test?" the Professor asked.

"I'm not 100 percent sure but it's probably because I saw the corrected test so even if I got it wrong when I took it my memory shows the corrected answers. Plus I've had additional instruction in the class from the beginning of this year so I've learned more than I knew then and so does Ginny then."

"And you'd be willing to take a sleeping potion if I were to allow Mrs. Potter to take her OWLS?"

"Yes Professor, I'd even let you stun me if it would help Ginny."

The Professor smiled at the pair before her, "That's commendable Mr. Potter but not necessary. Well let me talk to both of your professors and I'll be getting back to you soon, taking OWLS early is not to be taken lightly." Turning to leave she looked at Hermione, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Miss Granger."

Ginny turned to Hermione, "Thanks Hermione, if all goes well I'll be joining you all in sixth year and I'll be able to graduate with Harry." Ginny motioned for Hermione to come over to her and Harry. She pulled her down into a hug. "Do you want to join us for dinner?

Hermione checked the time and saw she didn't have time to get down to the Great Hall. "Sure I'd be glad to join you and Harry."

"Donder," Ginny called out. He appeared almost instantly.

"Yes Mistress Ginny, is she and Master Harry be wanting dinner?"

"Yes Donder and Hermione will be joining us this evening," Ginny said.

"Very good, Mistress Ginny, Donder will be back with dinner right away."

With a crack he disappeared. It seemed like just a few moments and he returned with a tray laden with huge platters of food. He set the table with a beautiful table cloth embroidered with the Gryffindor house crest, fine china with the Hogwarts crest and crystal goblets.

Harry and Ginny came over to the table and were astounded at the place settings. "Donder!" said Harry. "Why have you set the table with such fine place settings?"

"Master Harry, Donder is using things that rarely get used ever. We elves be feeling so bad that these be sitting and get used never any more."

Ginny sat and looked at the table, "Well thank you Donder, we feel honoured that you have set our table with these beautiful things."

Hermione came and joined Harry and Ginny at the table. "This looks amazing," she said with a little awe in her voice.

"I be bringing back pudding soon," said Donder. He disappeared again with a crack.

Hermione and Ginny sat talking about Ginny's possible joining the sixth years. Ginny was so excited that she could hardly contain herself. Hermione promised to help Ginny with anything she needed to keep up with her classes which by default meant she'd be helping Harry too.

After dinner Harry and Ginny sat down to catch up on some of their school work. Ginny felt she should do the assignments due even though she may be testing out. She had no idea when or even if it would happen and it was actually pretty easy, all she did was polish up Harry's essay paper from his fifth year, rewrite a couple of sections and she was done.

Hermione's read it over and thought it was an exceptional paper, high praise from the "smartest witch of her age", as Harry teasingly called her.

Hermione finally began to tire and said goodnight to Harry and Ginny. She went out in the common room and sat down hoping to talk to Ron before going to bed.

**XX**

Ron wearily made his way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Filch had him scrubbing floors for hours on end, no magic allowed. He never ached so much before in his life.

Stumbling trough the portrait hole he saw Hermione sitting by the fire reading a book. Smiling he thought to himself "What else would she be doing?"

"Hey Hermione," he said softly. "What are you doing up this late?"

"What do you think?" she answered jokingly.

He flopped down in the chair next to her, moaning as his muscles protested at his actions. "Godric, and to think I have thirteen more days of this." he complained.

Hermione just shook her head. "Well if you had just met with McGonagall when you were supposed to you wouldn't have even had tonight."

"Just leave it Hermione, please?" he asked. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"Well I discovered something tonight that may allow Ginny to skip her fifth year and join us in sixth," she said smugly.

Ron looked gobsmacked. "Really? What does Harry and Ginny think about this?"

"What do you think Ron? Their ecstatic about it of course!" She said. "If McGonagall allows it, they'll be able to take classes together, graduate together. They couldn't be any happier if they tried."

Ron looked at Hermione, "Has anyone told Mum and Dad yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I think they're waiting till it's a done deal. And that was only their afternoon."

Ron looked puzzled, "Why, what happened this morning?"

"Harry and Ginny went and checked up in Romilda Vane, ended up taking her for a walk and ended up being very friendly with her, plus they healed her hurt leg somehow."

Ron was beside himself, "Ginny was friendly with Romilda? After what she did? You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not Ron, seems they spent most of the morning with her, had her to lunch in their quarters and escorted her back to the Hospital Wing."

"I can't believe that Ginny actually was friendly with her. How can she do that Hermione?"

"Well Ron, I think a lot has to do with the Bond, I mean she knows that Harry can't leave her right now and they share everything, even memories now. I think it has also matured her to quite an extent. I know she had changed due to her experiences in the Chamber but I think the Bond has changed her more and for the better."

Ron looked totally overwhelmed. "I'm going up to bed Hermione, I can't take any more right now. Next you'll be telling me their married and going to have children."

Hermione almost chocked when Ron said married, luckily he was so involved in getting up and stretching his sore muscles that he missed her reaction. "See you in the morning," he said.

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione managed to get out.

**XX**

Minerva sent memos to all of Ginny's professors to meet with her in the morning whenever they had a free period. If what seemed to be true, holding her back would be counterproductive and bore the hell out of the girl, young woman she corrected herself.

There was a knock at the door, "Enter," she called out.

Poppy came in and sat down. "I have the report on the patients here for you. I also wanted to talk to you about the Potters and Miss Vane."

Minerva looked at Poppy questionably. "What happened now?" she asked exasperatedly.

Poppy laughed at Minerva's reaction. "Nothing bad I assure you. They came this morning to check on her and ended taking her for a walk. Did a world of good for the poor girl. I was afraid with her mental state getting her out of her room would be difficult."

Minerva's surprise was evident, "These are the same Potters who Miss Vane just a few short days ago caused so much pain and destruction, correct?" she asked.

Yes Minnie, the very same."

"And they returned her back to you in the same condition she left in?"

"Actually no, Minnie, they didn't." Before Minerva could explode she added "They returned her in much better condition than she left in. Seems they somehow managed to cure her leg when even the best specialist from St. Mungo's did his best and said it'd take several weeks to return to normal.

Minerva was struck speechless for a moment. "Good Godric, what next will they accomplish?" she asked rhetorically.

Poppy looked thoughtful for a moment, "What's that what Ollivander is always saying, "Extraordinary Things"," she said with a laugh. "Well I'm sure we can expect extraordinary things from the Potters. Anyway they also seemed to help her mental state too, though I don't believe any magic was involved other than the magic of friendship and goodwill."

Minerva smiled, "Yes I know what you mean, friendship, a hug, just being nice can work wonders. Anything else I should know about?"

Poppy laughed, "Well not really, It's not something you need to know but maybe more like something you might like to know."

"You're being rather cryptic Poppy," Minerva said.

"Let's just say Mrs Potter and I had a discussion of a personal nature where she asked me for a certain potion that a young married woman might have need of."

Minerva pondered Poppy's words for a moment. Suddenly she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Oh Poppy! And did you supply her with the said potion?"

"Of course I did. The possible consequences of not doing so are much greater than supplying the potion. She indicated that the Bond was compelling them to become more and more intimate and I figured it was best not to fight the Bond. The last time you attempted that the consequences were almost catastrophic."

Minerva chuckle ruefully, "You're right Poppy, we know so little about this Bonding process and though what you are implying about the Potters makes me shudder about the precedent I am setting I know we need to let the Bond progress without interference. Now anything else in your report I should know about?"

"Not really, most everything else just has to do with the normal things associated with having a large number of children confined together in a setting ripe with magic. Though I am kind of surprised that I haven't had more Slytherins being treated."

"According to the portraits we have Miss Granger to thank for that. She was able to diffuse the growing anger of the Gryffindors. Hopefully that will be the end of it as long as the Slytherins don't provoke them with any more stupid actions. I've instructed all the ghosts, portraits and even Peeves to keep a closer eye on things and get any staff member to intervene as quickly as possible. We don't need things getting out of control."

"Well that's good to know. I'm busy enough without any added patients due to an inter-house war."

"I know, these times have just exacerbated the animosity between the different factions and of course the Gryffindors and Slytherins are the worse. He-Who Must-Not-Be-Named has a lot to do with it. One of his greatest weapons has always been his ability to foster the animosity and distrust that exists between people and amplify it."

Poppy rose "Well I'd better be getting back, Miss Vane wanted to try sleeping tonight without the Dreamless Sleeping Draught and I want to be nearby if she has any nightmares. Goodnight Minnie."

"Goodnight Poppy, thanks for all the added information."

**XX**

Harry and Ginny finished getting ready for bed, they had finally succumbed to the prompting of the Bond and now slept in the nude. Tonight they were content to cuddle together and just enjoy the closeness and warmth it afforded them. The lay spoon fashion, Ginny snuggled back into Harry's loving embrace.

Talking out loud was to taxing and unnecessary, their ability to mind talk making vocalization redundant.

"_Harry, I really love being here like this with you."_

"_I know Gin, It feels so right. I know the Bond has been compelling us but I hope that I'd want to have you here like this anyway."_

Ginny chuckled lowly, _"Typical male! Wanting their woman naked in bed."_

"_So you're telling me you're not enjoying this?"_

Ginny's mirth was evident _"I'm not saying that at all. In fact I'm enjoying this immensely and when it comes down to it, I don't care if it's the Bond or not, I'm just glad we're where we are." _

To emphasize her point Ginny wiggled her bum against Harry causing him to groan slightly.

"_Merlin, Ginny!"_

In retaliation he lightly pinched her nipple causing a surprised squeak to escape her lips. Smiling, she playfully swatted his hand.

"_None of that tonight my dear husband!"_

The humour evident in his reply, _"You started it, my dear wife."_

"_That may be my love," _she thought smugly. "_But that's my prerogative."_

It was Harry's turn to chuckle. "_Yes Dear." _He thought back sarcastically.

Ginny spun around to face him and gave him a tender kiss. _"You know I love you and I have since long before this Bond has tied us together."_ Harry hugged her tight as she continued. _"It's very reassuring to know that we'll be together from now on, no need to worry, no uncertainty and no need to wonder if our chosen mate loves us or not. We know beyond any shadow of a doubt the strength of our love for one another and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Harry smiled at Ginny "_And neither would I"_ he thought as he kissed her back.

Ginny chuckled again and spun back into the spooning position. _"Good, but now I'm tired and want to go to sleep. And I can tell you are too. So no funny business tonight, besides I ha ven't taken the potion yet and I'd rather not press our luck."_

Harry gently kissed the back of Ginny's neck "_You re right as usual my beloved wife, I'm so lucky to have you. While the passionate times we share are wonderful I find moments like these more fulfilling. Our love seems so much stronger and the joy I feel is unbelievable, it's something that I was missing in my life without even knowing it."_

Harry nuzzled his face into Ginny's hair and he took a huge sniff of her fragrance, smiling contently he let himself drift off to sleep feeling the warmth of Ginny both physically and emotionally. He couldn't have been happier anywhere else.

**AN: **Took a while but here's the next chapter. I Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and New Year. A huge thank you to all that have Faved my story and especially those that have reviewed. The reviews really make writing very gratifying, without them I wouldn't know how much the story is appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12: Of Owls and OWLs

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 11: Of Owls and OWLs**

Minerva McGonagall looked at the notes from Ginny's professors, they all said pretty much the same thing. Ginny was an extremely bright student who always placed in the top five percent of her classes. They all said if she passed her OWLS she should have no problem with the sixth year classes.

"What next?" thought Minerva as she pulled out a piece of parchment to send to the Weasleys to inform them of the latest development with their daughter. At least this time the letter began "I am pleased to inform you. . ."

Finishing the letter she turned and looked at her Great Horned Owl, Sampson, "Ready for a little morning flight my handsome fellow?" she asked.

Sampson hooted imperially at her as if to say "How dare you ask" as if she doubted that he was capable of preforming the assigned task. He took the letter and hopped over to the open window, taking one last look over his shoulder before launching himself out the window and spreading his wings to his full four foot wing span and soared off.

The first of many jobs done for the day she set about double checking her schedule, nothing important so she could head off to breakfast in the Great Hall.

She reminded herself to remember to talk to Hagrid, he'd been asking about Harry lately and she wanted to assure him that Harry was fine. Maybe she'd recommend to Harry and Ginny to visit him when he was free. She'd have to check his schedule to make sure when that was.

Minerva entered the great hall and sat down taking the pulse of the school. The main thing she noticed was the subdued manner of the Slytherins. They were sitting hunched, eating quickly, talking little or not at all. Leaving as soon as they were done, spending as little time there as possible.

The Gryffindors were tense, watchful, ready to strike out like a true Griffin if provoked. They'd take close watching, a single misinterpreted deed could set them off with dire consequences.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also tense but not nearly as much as the Gryffindors. They were like the non-combatants near a war zone, wary and watchful, waiting for the shooting to start and hoping not to get caught in the crossfire.

As the students left for classes Minerva rose and made her way up to Gryffindor Tower to see the Potters and inform Ginny that she would be able to take her OWLs as soon as they could be arranged. At least they would be able to start attending classes once that was arranged.

Walking the halls and stairways to the Gryffindor Common Room Minerva was amused to see the students giving her a wide berth and watching her warily. The stigma of being Headmistress on top of being a Professor.

Minerva stopped before the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. "Good Morning Godric, I'd like to see the Potters."

The portrait looked down at her and smiled "They have not risen yet today and it would be most unwise to disturb them."

Minerva blanched slightly at that pronouncement. "They're not . . ."

Godric's portrait laughed deeply, "No Headmistress, they are still asleep and will probably be so for a little while yet."

Minerva frowned a bit "I had wanted to have a conversation with Mrs Potter and this was the only time I have this morning."

Godric bowed, "I'd be happy to convey any message you might wish to entrust to me."

Very well, please inform Mrs Potter to see me late this afternoon so that we may arrange the taking of her OWLs soon as possible."

"I'm sure she will be very pleased to hear it," the portrait.

"Good Day Godric," the Headmistress said.

"And a good day to you Minerva," answered the Portrait.

**XX**

Ginny woke up luxuriating in the feeling of sleeping nude. It brought back memories of her childhood. She had loved it then, starting at about two, she'd remove her nightgown after being put to bed. Her mother had finally relented till an incident with her father around the age of nine and her mother had put her foot down, making her start wearing it again.

She snuggled into Harry relishing the feel of skin on skin, feeling a bit mischievous she took a lock of her hair and began to gently tickle the end of Harry's nose.

It took a moment but finally Harry stirred, still asleep his hand came up and tried to brush away whatever was tickling his nose. This went on for several minutes till Harry finally opened one eye sleepily, an annoyed look on his face. One he saw Ginny leaning over him with her hair in his hand he smiled at her and said "I should have known."

Ginny giggled and tickled his nose again "Should have known what Mr. Potter?"

"Should have known it was you Mrs. Potter."

"And why is that Mr. Potter?"

"Because you are the one who is always by my side Mrs. Potter and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ginny swatted Harry's arm playfully, "Prat, why do you always know what to say?" she said as she lay her head back down on Harry's shoulder.

Harry stroked her hair, "maybe because we have an irresistible bond and know each others thoughts, or maybe it's because I love you beyond all else in this world."

As Harry lay there holding Ginny he was aware of a growing compulsion to make love to Ginny. The aching need for him was becoming stronger and stronger. He tried to ignore it but when he tried to think of anything else it was like his body was protesting.

"Ginny," Harry said with a bit of a strain in his voice.

Harry felt Ginny squirming next to him. "What Harry?" she asked also with a hitch in her voice.

"Are you feeling what I'm feeling?"

"If you mean a growing feeling of wanting to make love to you, then yes."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling it then. I don't know how much longer I can fight it Gin, when are you starting the potion?"

"I plan on starting today."

"And then we're supposed to wait 24 hours?"

"That's right, think we'll make it?"

"I'm not sure Ginny, this compulsion is getting pretty damn strong."

"I know, I feel it too and it's weird feeling you feeing it. It's like it's reinforcing itself to make us do it. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do Ginny, I feel the double compulsion too. Maybe we'd better get up."

Harry and Ginny got up and things were slightly better until they took their shower. The compulsion hit them hard again. As much as Harry loved running his hands over Ginny's wet slick body he had a very hard time not slamming her against the wall and having his way with her and from Ginny's actions she was having the same battle.

Finishing quickly they got dressed and went out to the sitting area. As soon as they got there Donder appeared with breakfast. Donder bowed to them and served them at the table.

"Donder, how did you know we were ready for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

Donder smiled an enigmatic smile and said "We elveses has our ways Mistress, we has our ways." He then disappeared with a slight pop.

"What do you make of that Harry?" she asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows with the house elves Ginny, they seem to do things their way and I think it's best not to ask too many questions."

Ginny laughed at Harry's reply. "OK, but I hope Hermione doesn't get wind of it or we'll never hear the end of it."

They made their way over to the couch so that they could work on more of the work that Hermione had brought to them but before they could begin the were interrupted by Godric's portrait that hung over the fireplace.

"Good Morning Ginny, I hope you slept well."

"Thank you Mr. Gryffindor," she said

Godric laughed, "Please call me Godric, I didn't like being called Mr. Gryffindor when I was alive and I certainly don't want to start now."

"OK Godric, Good morning to you too."

"That's better. I have a message for you from Professor McGonagall" he stated. "She would like to see you this afternoon concerning scheduling you to take your OWLs."

Ginny broke into a huge smile. "Thank you Godric, that's wonderful news."

"I thought you'd be pleased. Now if you'll excuse me I have business elsewhere."

Gryffindor's Portrait then became very still, much like a standard muggle painting. Ginny frowned and wondered how his portrait did that and why wasn't it like the other magical portraits and paintings.

"Ginny, that's" great beamed Harry. "We'll be in the same year and same classes. I can't wait!"

Ginny hugged Harry tightly. "Another dream coming true Harry! I can't believe how many have come true this past week!"

They sat down and began to do their school work when Ginny suddenly said "Oops, almost forgot," as she pulled a vial of potion from her pocket and swallowed it. She grimaced at the taste. "At least it isn't as bad as some of the others."

She set the vial down on the end table and went back to her essay.

**XX**

High in the North tower, in a small inaccessible circular room four portraits faced the one another.

"So is it true that a Bonded pair has come to Hogwarts?" asked Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Yes it is, but the Bonding is not yet complete," said Godric Gryffindor.

"Is the male truly the One?" inquired Helga Hufflepuff.

"It appears so," replied Godric.

"Will he be ready to defend Hogwarts and defeat this coming Dark Lord?" asked Salazar Slytherin.

"Who knows at this point. All I can tell you is the magic in both is extremely powerful. When the Bonding is complete their combined strength will be unrivalled, stronger than even us Rowena." Godric said softly.

Rowena's portrait smiled "Then they will be very strong indeed."

"Will we be able to help them?" Asked Helga.

"Once the Bond is complete we will be able to start training them," said Godric.

"Good, good," said Salazar. "I hear the female is the one that had been taken into that thrice cursed Chamber I created."

"The very same one Sal," said Godric.

Salazar sighed "The lies and legends that have grown up about that accursed place and me. I made that Chamber to imprison that damn beast. I never wanted it to purge this castle of non-purebloods. History can be a cruel Mistress, my name and house have been used to further that which I never espoused. The damn Fates have a lot to answer for."

"Yes and hopefully we can help stop all this from happening," said Helga.

"I hate being stuck here!" complained Salazar. "I wish I knew who removed my other portraits from the castle. They are hidden somewhere, shrouded so I can not tell where they are. Will I be able to help with this pair?"

Godric looked sympathetically at him. "Yes Sal, the Room will fashion a Portrait for you to be there, don't worry, you'll be there."

"I hope you are right Godric," Salazar replied. He then got a wry grin on his face "Or should I say Ricky."

"Call me Ricky and I'll start calling you Sally," Godric said smiling back at him.

Salazar groaned "OK you win, I'll forget Ricky."

"So who wants to stay awhile and catch me up on the castle gossip?" asked Salazar.

**XX**

Hermione and Ron sat down to lunch together, "How come you haven't been in to see Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"You mean besides the killer detention I have with Filch?" asked Ron.

"Well yeah, I mean you could stop in and say hi or something," Hermione said.

"I haven't been invited," Ron said morosely.

"What!"

"McGonagall said I had to be invited each and every time for me to enter," Ron replied.

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I'll talk to Harry this evening."

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said as he went back to shovelling food into his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of table manners, "That boy will never learn," she thought to herself.

Once again as they were finishing lunch Professor McGonagall approached them. "Miss Granger I need to see you for a few moments before your next class."

"I can come right now Professor," she said.

Hermione rose and followed the Professor to the ante-chamber off the Great Hall. "I will be arranging for Miss Weasley to be taking her OWLs as soon as I have talked to her. I would appreciate it if you made sure she is ready for them."

Hermione nodded her head while listening to the Professor talk. "No problem Professor, I'll help her revise and study. She'll be ready."

"Good Miss Granger. I don't need to tell you this is a most unusual circumstance and we want to make sure that everything goes well."

Professor McGonagall then dismissed Hermione and they went their separate ways. Hermione glanced back into the Great Hall and saw that Ron had already left for class. Sighing to herself she headed up into the castle wondering what the Hades was wrong with Ron.

**XX**

Harry was sitting on the couch sideways with Ginny between his legs as had become their custom. Harry became aware of where he and Ginny came into contact. The points of contact were very warm and there was a unfamiliar feeling that he was aware of. He felt like he wanted to feel that feeling all over his body, that he wanted nothing more than to strip himself and Ginny and press his body to hers.

Through the Bond Harry could tell that Ginny was feeling the same thing.

"_Merlin! Ginny, I can't believe the feelings I'm having."_

"_I know Harry, I want to tear your clothes off and make you take me. I feel so wanton."_

_Do you think if we went and you know, um satisfied each other we'd be able to resist the urge to, you know, go all the way?"_

"_I'm not sure Harry, I just know that it's getting stronger and stronger. Soon I don't think there will be any to stop it."_

"_I know Ginny and that worries me. I feel almost animalistic about this. I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I want our first time to be something special not some primal mating. I want it to be romantic and full of our love."_

"_I feel the same way Harry, I want it to be special too, a sharing and joining, not some animal rutting driven by forces outside of us."_

Harry hugged Ginny to him, worried about the strength of the compulsion they were feeling, could they over come the driving force of the Bond. Would their love conquer all? No answers came to him other than Ginny's love reinforcing his through the Bond.

**XX**

Romilda received her final check up from Madam Pomfrey and was released from the Hospital Wing. The matron noticed her hesitating at the door, reluctant to leave.

"What's the matter dear?" the matron asked.

"I'm having a little problem leaving on my own," Romilda said hesitantly.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her. "That's understandable my dear. Let me go with you OK?"

Romilda nodded and blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed by her need. "I'm sorry to be such trouble."

"No trouble at all Romilda," the matron said kindly. "Don't be embarrassed, what you endured is not something to be ashamed about. It wasn't you fault and it will take some time to get over."

Romilda kept her eyes to the floor, "Thank you," was all she said.

They exited the Hospital Wing and the matron took off at her normal quick pace. Romilda was glad her leg was better because she never would have been able to keep up otherwise. Because of the fast pace she wasn't aware of their route till they came up to the corner of the Hall where the attack had taken place.

Romilda slowed abruptly and went pale. Madam Pomfrey noticed her fall behind and wondered what was wrong for a moment before realizing where they were. She halted and waited for Romilda to catch up with her. When Romilda came level with the matron she halted and looked into her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey extended her hand and softly said "Here, take my hand and I'll help take you by the spot." When Romilda seemed reluctant she added "You really need to do this Romilda, it will be all right. I'm right here and will let nothing happen to you."

Romilda glanced at the corridor and then back to the matron. Shakily she took the offered hand and together they slowly started forward. Madam Pomfrey could feel the young girl begin to shake slightly. Whispering encouragement "It's OK Romilda, just keep walking. Your doing fine."

With a slight quickening stride they made it passed the site of the attack. Romilda took a huge breath and let it out slowly, her colour gradually returning to normal as did her breathing. She kept a hold of the matrons hand for now, feeling comfort from the physical contact.

The matron said "You did well Romilda, that was a tough and very brave thing to do."

Romilda could only look up at the matron with appreciation in her eyes.

They finally made it to the Gryffindor Common Room and once ensconced inside the matron gave Romilda one last check before leaving her alone. Romilda felt physically and emotionally spent from the journey back from the Hospital Wing and she sat down by the fire.

**XX**

Godric's portrait came to life and addressed Harry and Ginny. "Miss Vane has just returned to the common room and it looks like she could use some friendly companionship."

Ginny and Harry sprang up and threw on some robes. The exited their quarters and went over to Romilda. "Hey Romilda, why don't you come and join us for lunch," said Ginny

They could see tears spring into her eyes. "You mean it?" she asked hesitantly.

Ginny tried to keep the mood up-beat. "Sure silly, come on," she said while extending her hand.

Romilda accepted it and the assistance it provided for her to rise.

Harry added "I'm glad to see you back and without your sling too."

They made their way back into Harry and Ginny's.

"Yeah my arm is doing better but I still have problems with fine movements and stuff. My hand and arm feel kind of stiff and hard to control," Romilda said.

Once they were settled Ginny summoned Donder and had him bring lunch for the three of them. Lunch consisted of a hearty stew with fresh baked bread and Donder had brought them Butterbeer to drink.

Romilda gradually relaxed as they sat and talked. She was eager to get back to classes but a bit apprehensive about wandering the halls of the school. She had a fear of being separated somehow away from her classmates and being on her own away from Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't worry about it Romilda," said Ginny. "I'll talk to Colin, Emily, Stewart and some of the others to make sure you're not left alone, in fact I'll speak to some of the upper classmen too."

Romilda looked taken aback, she never expected such treatment. "You don't have to do all that for me," she said hesitantly.

"Tosh!" said Ginny with a wave of her hand. "I know we don't "Have to" do it but we will anyway."

Harry was sipping on a Butterbeer when he wondered about Romilda and her friends. "Romilda," he asked "Do you have a nickname?"

Romilda blushed "My Dad always called me Millie."

Ginny asked "What do you mean called, doesn't he do it any more?"

Romilda got a wistful look on her face, "No unfortunately he died when I was seven."

"We're sorry to hear that," said Ginny kindly.

Harry asked softly "Would it be OK for Ginny and I to call you Millie?"

Romilda looked up suddenly and a smile crept onto her face, "I'd like that."

"_Ginny do you have any problem with me offering us to be a big brother and sister to her?"_

"_I don't have any problem with that at all"_

"Millie, would you like it if Ginny and I sort of adopted you as your big brother and sister?"

Romilda couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You'd do that for me?"

Ginny smiled and patted her arm, "Yes Millie, we would."

Romilda came over and took them both into a big hug. "Thank you, both for everything you've done for me. I can't believe it."

Romilda looked at the time "I'd better go, I want to revise and try to get caught up on my class work. I start back to classes tomorrow."

"OK Millie, feel free to stop by any time, if we're available Godric will let you in."

"Thank you both again, you're the best friends anyone could ask for and thanks for lunch too."

Ginny watch Millie go and said to Harry, "You know she's kind of sweet when she's not a crazed stalker."

Harry laughed at Ginny's comment as he idly began to trace his finger over the exposed skin of Ginny's upper thigh.

Ginny felt her skin explode with fire where Harry was touching her. She moaned deeply, feeling herself get immediately wet. With every ounce of self-control she had left she grabbed Harry's hand. "Stop!" she said through clenched teeth.

Harry jerked his hand back like he'd been burnt. "Merlin Ginny, I wasn't even aware I was doing it!"

Ginny's mind scanned Harry's and saw he was telling the truth. "Damn, compulsion!" she said. Ginny tried to calm herself by repeating to herself that she had taken the potion and tomorrow it's be safe for them to indulge themselves. She felt Harry feeding off her mantra as he tried to control himself too.

Harry and Ginny felt it was to dangerous to even indulge in some innocent snogging, figuring it would spiral out of control. Ginny didn't find the situation the least bit funny and sat fuming and cursing the Fates for their current uncomfortable plight.

**XX**

Molly was in the kitchen preparing for dinner when she noticed the owl winging it's way toward the Burrow. With a heavy sigh she whispered to herself "Good Godric, what now?"

The owl landed on the sill and hopped through the window bringing the letter to Molly. It dropped the letter, took a drink offered by Molly and exited the window, flying back the way it had come.

Molly looked at the letter, noticing the Hogwarts crest. With a bit of apprehension she open it and read:

Dear Molly and Arthur,

I am pleased to inform you that because of the excellent work and extenuating circumstances pertaining to the Bond Ginevra has with Harry she will be taking her Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations early. I expect to have arrangements made to have them completed in the next couple of weeks.

If she does as well as I expect, she will be moving up to the sixth year level with Harry.

I will keep you informed of any further developments as they occur.

This is a rare honour and I believe Ginevra has earned this opportunity.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Molly was surprised and pleased at Ginny's academic progress. She couldn't wait for Arthur to get home to tell him and she wanted to get something special for Ginny as a reward for her achievement. She figured she'd have to ask Ginny what she'd prefer as she had done with all her children who had made prefect and head boy.


	13. Chapter 13:What the Headmistress Doesn't

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 12: What the Headmistress Doesn't Know  
**

Hermione watched as Ron left after dinner to head to his detention, grumbling about being treated like a house elf. Filch loved to have students clean almost everything in the castle with manual labour and with two weeks of detention Ron would be seeing a lot of the castle.

She headed up to Gryffindor Tower to check in with Harry and Ginny to see how they were doing with their school work and talk to Harry about inviting Ron into their quarters. When she got there she was surprised when Godric's portrait opened before she gave the password.

As she entered she was also surprised to see that Harry and Ginny were not alone. A person with white hair was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. They were laughing and joking about something and having an obviously good time.

Harry turned his head in Hermione's direction "Hey Hermione, you know Romilda Vane, don't you?"

Hermione was still a little shocked to see Romilda here. She knew that Harry and Ginny had spoken about being friendly with her but they seemed to be spending more than a little time with her. "Hi Romilda," Hermione said.

"Hi," Romilda replied shyly.

Ginny smiled and said "We call her Millie."

Millie blushed and looked at the floor, "Thanks, sis," she said softly.

"Millie?" asked Hermione. "And sis?"

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, well Harry and I have kind of adopted Romilda as our little sister and her father used to call her Millie so we've decided to do the same."

Hermione sat down in the other chair by the fireplace with Harry and Ginny occupying the couch in their normal home attire of Tee-shirts and shorts. She was trying to wrap her head around all she was taking in.

"If I may ask, what do you mean used to call you Millie?" Hermione asked.

Millie got a little melancholy, "He passed away when I was a child."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Millie replied softly.

"So did I interrupt anything?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Ginny said. "I was just telling stories about the Twins and some of the pranks they've pulled at home. So what brings you here Hermione?"

"A couple of things, first I came to check on the school work you were supposed to do and second to find out why you haven't invited Ron in to visit?"

"Why would we need to invite him in?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ron told me that was one of the conditions set by Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied.

Harry and Ginny locked eyes.

"_Do you remember her saying anything to us about that?"_ Harry sent to Ginny.

"_No I don't,"_ she sent back.

"That's still hard to get used to," Hermione said softly.

"What," asked Millie.

"When they go quiet like that, they're doing that mind speak Bond thing," Hermione told her.

"Huh?" Wondered Millie.

"The Bond gives them a mind link and they can talk to each other non-verbally," Hermione explained.

"Wicked," said Millie "That must be so awesome to share something like that with someone. And to think I tried to break them up. I think I'm lucky to still be here."

Hermione had no answer to that.

Ginny was the one who answered Hermione. "We don't remember McGonagall ever saying anything to us about having to invite Ron to visit."

"He told me that he has to be invited in each and every time he's to visit."

Harry turned to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor over the Mantle. "Is this correct?" he asked the Guardian.

Godric grinned at Harry, "That is the stricture that the Headmistress has tried to impose but it is up to you and me to set the requirements for entry into this suite. As a Founder I have great latitude in my obedience to the current Head, no matter who the are. Please just try not to push things to far for now Harry."

"All right Godric, we'll try to keep the pushing of the boundaries to a minimum."

"Good," the Portrait with a grin. "They'll be plenty of time for that in the future."

They all laughed at that statement, even Hermione.

"OK Hermione? You'll let Ron know that he can stop by?" Harry asked.

"Fine Harry, If I see him first I'll let him know," she replied.

"And if I see him I'll invite him in," said Godric, "The Headmistress didn't specify who had to do the inviting."

They all had a good laugh at that and then the girls started to have a conversation that Harry termed girl talk so he kind of tuned them out and went back to reading his book on Defending Against the Dark Arts.

**XX**

Ron was busy cleaning and oiling suits of armour for his detention tonight. It had been going pretty well till the current suit keep trying to slap his hands away claiming that Ron was tickling it, causing Filch to yell at him to quit fooling around.

Ron wanted to strangle the old caretaker, fooling around indeed, getting slapped by a suit of armour was no picnic. As far as Ron was concerned the damn armour could rust solid for all he cared and having the armour laugh hysterically in his face was no fun either.

Finally 10 o'clock rolled around and Ron was dismissed for the night. Ron groaned "Only ten more nights to go", he was sure he wasn't going to make it. The way he felt he was sure Filch would work him to death in a little over a week, nine days tops.

As Ron made his way into the Gryffindor common room he caught a glimpse of Hermione and someone with pure white hair climbing the stairs to the girls dorms. They were laughing and sharing a good time as they made their way up to bed. Ron let them go as he was in no mood to talk to Hermione and have her point out the obvious about his detentions.

Ron went and got his school work, trying to finish an essay due for Snape the next day. He knew he was going to get hammered for his writing as Snape never gave him or any other Gryffindor's a break. He swore, cause he knew if Hermione could only scrap an Acceptable from him in potions there was no way that he was going to get a passing grade on it.

Ron struggle for the next hour to get the required one roll of parchment on the uses and effects of scarab beetle eyes in potions. "Stupid essay," Ron muttered. He wished that Hermione had remained downstairs and given him a hand with the essay, at least having her volunteer to "go over" it which usually ended up with her making corrections and adding information to it.

Finally finished he rolled it up and tucked it away, noticing that the last other Gryffindors were heading up to bed. Alone, he slumped back in his chair, his arms and hands ached from polishing the stupid armour and he knew he'd be doing it again tomorrow night.

Ron was staring off into the fire when he heard "Excuse me Mr. Weasley." Ron spun around because he hadn't heard anyone enter and the last he looked he was alone. Ron saw no one and wondered if he had really heard anything or not.

"Over here Mr. Weasley."

Ron saw the huge portrait of Godric Gryffindor motioning at him. Ron was taken totally by surprise because he had never noticed the portrait move or address anyone at all. Ron rose and went over to the portrait.

"Mr. Weasley, I am here to extend an open invitation for you to visit Harry and Ginny at your discretion and as long as your behaviour remains acceptable you will be granted access whenever they are available." Godric told him.

Ron was surprised, "But I thought the Professor McGonagall said I had to be invited each and every time I was to visit?" he stated.

Godric's portrait smiled down at him, "Do you wish to be so restricted in your access to your sister and best mate?"

"Not really," Ron answered truthfully.

" Well then what the Headmistress doesn't know wont hurt her, now will it?" Godric said with a low laugh.

Ron was shocked to hear a portrait talking like that about the current Headmistress of the school. "Well I guess not," he said hesitantly. "Are they available now?"

"I'm afraid not, they have retired for the evening. I suggest you come as soon as you return from detention tomorrow evening," the portrait said solicitously.

"That sounds good," Ron replied.

"Very well, Goodnight Mr. Weasley," the portrait said in dismissal.

"Goodnight sir," Ron said.

The portrait nodded at this and then became very still. Ron gathered his school work and headed up to his dorm, pondering the things he had heard and learned.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny headed to bed somewhat reluctantly. The Bond had been trying to make them make love all day, to the point where it was almost undeniable. They got ready for bed in their usual manner, naked they snuggled down under the blankets.

Harry could feel how tense Ginny was and he wasn't much more relaxed to tell the truth. As they snuggle together they were surprised that the compulsion wasn't assaulting them to make love. When it left them alone they both relaxed considerably.

"_Wonder why we aren't being driven to make love tonight?"_ asked Ginny.

"_I don't know, but I'm glad it's not. I don't know how we would have ever gotten any sleep and the potion really isn't fully effective till tomorrow afternoon." _Harry sent back to her.

"_I know and I'm a little concerned about that but I guess there isn't anything we can do about it is there?"_

Harry sighed, _Unfortunately not that I know. I just hope everything will work out all right. I certainly don't want to hurt you or cause you any distress Ginny."_

"_I know that Harry, Whatever happens I know that you love me and want what's best for both of us. Let's just see what tomorrow brings and go on from there."_

"_OK Love," _Harry sent tenderly. He leaned in to Ginny and gave her a sweet, tender goodnight kiss. The compulsion flared for a moment and each of them felt it but it quickly subsided leaving them a little startled but otherwise unchanged.

"_Merlin!" _thought Ginny, _"That was unexpected."_

"_Yeah, kind of like a reminder it's still there and wants us to get on with it as soon as possible. Goodnight my love."_

"_Goodnight Harry."_

Ginny snuggled into Harry's side, resting her head on his shoulder in what had become their normal sleeping position and they drifted off to sleep.

**XX**

Ron came down to the common room and found Hermione all ready waiting to go to breakfast. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Not yet," she replied, "I'm waiting for someone to join us."

"Oh! Who's joining us?" Ron inquired.

"Millie," was all that Hermione said.

"Millie? Who's Millie?" a puzzled Ron asked.

"Romilda Vane," said Hermione with a bit of disdain in her voice. "And you'd better be exceptionally nice to her. She's been through a very traumatic experience and is having some issues with men. So watch your step and don't do or say anything to upset her. Remember if you can't say something nice it's better to say nothing at all,"she added sternly.

Before Ron could say anything Hermione noticed Millie coming down the stairs. "Quiet, here she comes," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Hi Millie," Hermione said cheerfully. "Ron's joining us for breakfast if that's OK with you."

Millie looked at Ron a little sceptically, "Ah, sure," she said hesitantly.

Just as they were turning to exit the portrait hole Neville came running down the stairs. "Hey guys wait up," he called out.

The small group paused and waited for him to catch up. He did a double take at Millie. "Oh, hi Romilda, I didn't recognize you."

Millie looked down at the floor for a moment. "Yeah I look a little different now and I'd prefer if you call me Millie from now on."

Neville was a little taken aback but immediately said, "Millie, huh. I like it, it think it suits you better than Romilda, much more friendly," he said matter-of-factually.

"Well I'm glad to meet you Millie," he said offering his hand.

Millie took it and shook hands with Neville laughing a little with his antics.

"Well let's go!" said Neville, "They won't hold breakfast forever."

With Neville's acceptance of Millie the tension in the group dropped noticeably and they all talked and joked on the way to the Great Hall. Hermione did notice that Millie tended to hang closer to her or surprisingly enough Neville. In fact she tended to gravitate more to Neville than her.

It did surprise her a little but she knew Neville had a kind and gentle manner that came through in his demeanour. He tended to be soft-spoken and very sympathetic to everyone, so it wasn't that unusual for Millie to be accepting of Neville's attention as opposed to Ron. Not that Ron was doing anything to threaten Millie in any way, he was just more coarse for lack of a better word, thought Hermione.

They took seats together, Ron and her on one side of the table and Neville and Millie on the other opposite one another. Ron tucked in right away as was his habit. Hermione could only shake her head. She also noticed they were gathering quite a bit of notice from a lot of the other students, at least the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins seemed to be purposefully ignoring the Gryffindor table all together.

Neville noticed Millie struggling to cut up a sausage on her plate, her bad hand causing her problems. "Do you need help with that," he asked softly, not wishing to draw unneeded attention to her.

Millie sighed and looked bashfully at Neville. "If it's not too much trouble?" she said sheepishly.

Neville just shrugged, "No trouble at all," he said matter-of-factually. He quickly cut the sausage into bite sized pieces for her and went back to eating his own breakfast like nothing was the matter or unusual about helping her.

"Millie whispered "Thank you Neville."

Neville turned and smiled at her, "No problem Millie, any time."

Hermione noticed all through breakfast that Neville and Millie kept up a constant conversation like they'd been friends for a long time instead of this being the first time they'd ever really spent any time together.

Neville was telling Millie about something to do with Herbology and Millie was hanging on every word. She laughed as Neville told of the Venomous Tentacula trying to ensnare Professor Sprout.

"I wish I was as good at Herbology as you are Neville," Millie said wistfully.

"Well if you ever need a hand with anything just let me know and I'll be glad to help," replied Neville.

Millie blushed a little, "Thank you Neville, that'd be wonderful."

Hermione noticed and smiled a little smile, Millie was doing pretty good right now and she was actually a pretty nice person now that she wasn't acting so stuck up. What ever had happened and however traumatic it had been there had also been a positive side with the change that had taken place with her personality.

Hermione knew there were still issues to be resolved but she thought that the person that would emerge would be a much nicer, better person.

As breakfast ended they hurried back to the common room to get their books for their morning classes but they were a few minutes later than the rest of Millie's classmates.

Hermione could see Millie starting to panic at the thought of having to travel the corridors alone to class. "Don't worry," she said softly to Millie. "We'll make sure you get to class OK."

"But you'll be late to your class," Millie said.

"Don't you worry about it," Hermione replied.

So Ron, Neville and Hermione walked Millie to her Charms class where they bid her goodbye after making sure she'd have someone to be able to walk to her next class with. Millie thanked them profusely before they left.

They were hurrying to their Transfiguration class when they heard an adult approaching from the direction they needed to be going. Knowing they were all ready late they just schooled themselves for the dressing down they wwere going to get.

As they turned the corner they saw the person coming toward them was Professor McGonagall.

Ron moaned, "Oh Godric, I'll bet we get at least a week of detention, I'll never be done!"

The Professor gave them a stern look, "Why may I ask are you three so late for class?"

Hermione saw no reason to lie so she said "We were escorting Miss Vane to her Charms class as she had missed her Year-mates and didn't wish to walk the corridors alone."

The Professor looked squarely at Hermione, "And you thought this was a sufficient reason to be late yourselves?"

Hermione's refused to back down and said proudly "Yes Professor. She has suffered a traumatic event and her safety and well-being are very important. She's a fellow Gryffindor and is also our friend."

"Very good Miss Granger, you, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley are to be commended for you support and compassion for a fellow student. Ten points each to Gryffindor."

They were all very surprised as when they were stopped the Professor's attitude was anything but cordial.

"Let me escort you to class so that Professor McGregor doesn't deduct anything for your tardiness," she said.

They all proceeded down the corridor to the with the Professor in the lead. She entered the class without knocking and said. "Excuse me Professor, but these three were doing something for me and I kept them a little late and it is possible that in the future the same thing may happen. I trust you'll excuse them and not penalize them for their tardiness."

Professor McGregor, who was a younger version of Professor McGonagall noted the three standing with the Headmistress. "No Problem Headmistress, as long as they are doing something for you I see no reason to dock them points or give them detention."

"Thank you Professor," she said. Turning to the three Gryffindors "And I trust there will be no abusing this privilege," she said sternly, looking hard at Ron.

"No Mam," they all said.

"Good," she replied as she turned and left the room. The three took their seats and joined the class already in progress.

**XX**

Harry awoke with Ginny still snuggled into his side, it was as if they had hardly moved all night. Harry felt the compulsion in the background, not very intense yet but sitting there on the fringe of his consciousness like a Hawk ready to pounce at a moments notice.

Sighing Harry hoped that it didn't reach the intensity it had the previous afternoon. It had almost drove him and Ginny crazy with desire. Harry still wasn't sure how they had resisted it's insistent push for them to consummate their marriage.

Harry knew they had a couple of hours till it had been twenty-four and he hoped that it would hold off from forcing them to do anything till this evening when they wouldn't have people about and libel to stop in. That's all they needed was for Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey to stop in while they were engaged with consummating their marriage. He didn't even want to imagine that happening.

Ginny stirred by his side and sleepily said "Good morning"

Harry pulled her close and gave her a kiss "Good morning to you too," he said. Harry was also please that though the compulsion was still evident it didn't flare up to an unbearable intensity, just sat there waiting.

Harry contemplated getting up but really just wanted to rest awhile before rolling out of bed and he could tell that Ginny felt the same. Just as he was about to speak out for Donder he cracked into existence at the foot of the bed.

"Will Master Harry and Mistress Ginny be a wanting breakfast in bed this morning?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, he couldn't understand how Donder appeared before he called and knew that Harry was going to ask for breakfast in bed. "Uh, yes Donder, that would be perfect," he said.

Donder bowed, "We is being right back with your food." He disappeared with a crack.

Ginny sat up pulling the sheet so she was modestly covered, "Harry how did he know we were ready for breakfast and wanted it in bed?"

Harry was just as bewildered as Ginny, "I have no idea Ginny. It's starting to get a little scary. I keep wondering where else he'll pop up?"

Ginny giggled, "Like when the compulsion finally over takes us?"

"Don't even think that Ginny! Godric I'd hate for that to happen," Harry said with a shudder.

"What Dear Harry doesn't want an audience when we make love?" Ginny teased.

Harry got a panicked look on his face. "Merlin, No!"

"Good," Ginny said with a chuckle, "Cause neither do I."

Harry let his breath explode out of him, he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding it. "Ginny, you are going to be the death of me. What I can't understand is why I didn't feel that through the Bond."

Ginny just shrugged, "Maybe you didn't give it a chance or your panicked reaction kept you from feeling it?" Ginny offered.

Donder arrived with one tray for Ginny and another house-elf appeared with the one for Harry. She was a bit shorter than Donder and obviously a female. She bowed shyly after placing the tray on Harry's side.

Donder said "This is Dixie, one of my friends and helpers. If I is called and can not come Dixie will come instead."

Ginny and Harry both looked at Dixie, "We're pleased to meet you Dixie," Ginny said.

"Dixie is pleased to meet the Great Harry Potter and his wife Ginevra," Dixie said bowing low.

Ginny laughed, "Please call me Ginny."

Dixie bowed again, "Yes Mistress Ginny."

The house-elves then disappeared with a crack, leaving Harry and Ginny to enjoy their breakfast.

**XX**

Ron, Neville and Hermione had a free period before lunch and Ron challenged Neville to a game of chess. Even though Ron was still undisputed champion Neville had made great strides over the summer and was able to give Ron a difficult match, even winning a game or two now and then.

"So what did you think of Romilda?" asked Ron.

Neville frowned a little "She prefers Millie now."

"Whatever," said Ron.

Hermione looked up from her book "Ron, if that's going to be your attitude maybe you should stay away from her and therefore us as well," she said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Face it Ron, Harry and Ginny have taken Millie under their wing and if you expect to hang out with us you're going to have to accept her and treat her with respect and one of the group. Doing so means taking into consideration her mental state with regards to her being assaulted. For a woman that is an extremely traumatic experience. It can scar her for life and it's up to us, her friends to try and help her recover as best we can." Hermione was livid and couldn't believe Ron's cavalier attitude toward someone in such a fragile state.

"You'd better Buck up or spend time elsewhere!" she finished.

Ron was totally thrown back into his chair by Hermione's verbal tirade. "OK Hermione, I'll be more careful where Millie is concerned. I didn't know it was so serious, really!"

"Just you remember that Ronald Weasley," she said sternly.

Ron looked at Neville who looked at him with a rather grim expression on his face. "So you agree with Hermione?" Ron asked lowly.

Neville just nodded and went back to setting up the chess board.

**XX**

**AN: **Harry and Ginny's Bond is really pushing them to the limit. Ron still doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, so things are pretty much status quo.

Please review. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Night Revisited

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 13: Wedding Night Revisited**

Harry and Ginny finished their breakfast and Donder and Dixie returned to take their trays away. They were astonished again at the prompt arrival of the house-elves without being summoned, Harry wondered if they had some kind of ESP or something.

After breakfast they lounged in bed for a while discussing various things that were coming up, Ginny's OWLs being the most important topic that they covered. They knew that Hermione was concerned with Ginny's studying but they knew from the Bond that Ginny should have no problem.

"_Come on Ginny, we should really be getting up," _Harry thought.

"_Can't we stay here a little bit longer?" _Ginny sent back to him.

Harry chuckled. "_You are so incorrigible,"_ said Harry.

"_Why?"_ whined Ginny with a cute pout on her face.

"_Because you are. Your skiving off revising for the OWLs and keeping me from catching up on my school work,"_ sent Harry humorously.

"_Spoil sport!" _Said Ginny.

"_All right, fifteen more minutes and then we have to get up," s_aid Harry with a chuckle.

"_Thank you my beloved Husband."_

"_I spoil you,"_Harry said, still amused at Ginny's antics.

Ginny just snuggled closer into his side and made contented noises.

Harry laughed and kissed the top of her head, causing the compulsion the had been experiencing to start up again, not nearly as strong or as frightening as it had been the day before but enough to remind them that it was still there and would not be denied.

Harry heard Ginny sigh with a kind of resigned attitude. "Don't worry dear one, I'm sure everything will be OK," he said.

"I know Harry, it's just I hate to be driven like this. I mean it's like we don't have any say in the matter and I worry that there may be other things it will want of us," Ginny said with a bit of trepidation.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," said Harry softly.

"I know Harry, it's just so hard sometimes. I don't know how you do it staying so calm," Ginny replied.

It was Harry's turn to sigh, "It's because if I got too upset when I was young I tended to do accidental magic, of course I didn't know what it was back then, strange things just happened and I'd get punished for being a "freak". So I learned to control my temper and my feelings so that didn't happen."

Ginny saw the memories flitting through Harry's mind and once again felt so sorry for what he had to endure as a child. "I really hate those Dursley's," she said softly but vehemently.

"It's in the past Ginny," Harry said softly. "Leave it go. Those feelings will get us nowhere."

Ginny sighed, "When did you become a wise old Sage, my dear?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"I don't know," Harry said somewhat morosely. "Sometime between the Tri-Wizard Tournament and now I guess."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly and she felt her eyes begin to water.

"It's OK Ginny," Harry whispered. "I'm the better for it really. It's made me stronger, all of it. My childhood, saving you from the Chamber, the Tournament, all of it has helped forge me into the person I am. And while it hasn't been exactly fun it has made me who I am. Plus I have you."

Ginny lost it at that point, the tears she had been holding back came flooding out. In small almost silent sobs she cried for The-Boy-Who-Endured, her Harry, the one everybody expected to save their world. Life sure could be unfair at times and she thought it had been the most unfair to Harry of all the people she knew.

Harry heard her thoughts through the Bond, "No don't you see Ginny, it's made me able to fight Riddle, given me the tools I'll need to learn everything that I'll need to defeat him once and for all!"

Ginny tried to calm her sobbing with great gasping breaths, "Still the Sage," she said smiling through her remaining tears.

Harry chuckled softly, "Yes Dear, still the Sage." And then with a huge grin he added, You'd prefer me the village idiot?"

Ginny laughed at that, Harry's humour breaking through her melancholy feeling.

Keeping the mood light Harry got a gin on his face and said, "Come on, I'll race you to the shower."

If Harry could have let go he would have beat her by a mile because Ginny dissolved into fits of hysterical laughter. "Some race," she finally managed to get out, "When we can't even let go of one another!"

Harry laughed with her, "Yeah but you're not feeling down any more are you?"

Ginny playfully swatted him before giving him a huge kiss. "Thank you my love," she said tenderly.

Harry returned the kiss he had received, "Your welcome my love," he replied just as tenderly.

Hand in hand they made their way to the shower, all thoughts of racing forgotten in the love they were sharing.

**XX**

Millie got up at the end of her Charms class and three of her year-mates came over to her. "Hi guy's," she said softly.

Emily, Robard and Aldrich greeted her, "We're going to walk with you to our next class Romilda," Emily said.

Millie smiled tentatively back at them, "Thanks, and if you don't mind I prefer Millie now."

Emily smiled at her, "OK Millie, Right guys," she said to the others. The two boys nodded in agreement and they all headed out to their Herbology class.

While walking the halls the two boys walked ahead to kind of clear a path and Emily walked next to a nervous Millie who followed close behind. They made their way downstairs and toward the Greenhouses without any real trouble though they did draw a lot of stares, mainly due to Millie's new hair colour that drew attention to her.

They reached the Greenhouses without any trouble and since they shared the class with the Ravenclaws Millie didn't expect any trouble. She thought back to Neville's offer to help her with Herbology so she actually felt much more comfortable than she had in the past. The class went well and she even felt confident enough to raise her hand to answer a question and earned 5 points for Gryffindor, something she had never done before in Herbology.

Everything was going well till on their way back into the Main Hall heading for lunch when they passed Malfoy and his goon friends, Crabbe and Goyle and she heard "There goes that ungrateful bitch!"

Millie stiffen slightly but kept on walking as Emily looked back over her shoulder and shot a look of disdain at the Slytherins who were watching with looks of contempt on their faces.

Robard and Aldrich kept their hands on their wands but nothing else happened and they made their way into the Great Hall for lunch. Millie saw Hermione sitting with Neville and Ron and made her way over to them with Emily, Aldrich and Robard following her over.

Millie sat down next to Neville and the others sat next to Millie. "Hi Neville," Millie said with a smile on her face. "Just talking with you about Herbology has helped already. I earned my first points ever in class today," she said enthusiastically.

"That's wonderful," said Neville. "I'm glad I could help in any small way."

"Speaking of help, I have an essay that will be due next week, do you think you can give me a hand with it?" she asked hesitantly.

Neville broke into a big grin, "I'd be happy to help Millie," he said. Neville having found something that he was good at got great pleasure when he could help anyone.

"Great," replied Millie, "Think we can meet tonight about seven in the Common Room?"

"That works for me," said Neville.

They spent the rest of lunch talking amiably with Ron and Hermione and the occasional comment thrown in by Emily and Aldrich who seemed somewhat in awe of being with the upper-classmen.

Hermione was surprised that Ron was a real part of the conversation and handled himself well, not sticking his foot in his mouth once.

After lunch they separated heading to their classes Millie and her escorts being joined by a couple of seventh years who were going the same way. Millie had never felt so cared for, people were going out of there way to help her and be nice to her. She found it a wonderful change from the "Pre-Incident" treatment she had received as Romilda.

**XX**

Their afternoon went well but by dinner time Harry and Ginny were going cross-eyed from reading and revising. They finally decided they had enough for the day and broke for dinner.

Ginny was just thinking about calling Donder when he appeared with Dixie, Donder came over to speak with Harry and Ginny while Dixie went and began to set the table with the exquisite tablecloth and china like the day before, adding several candelabra and a vase of roses.

"Is Master Harry and Mistress Ginny ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes Donder, we are," answered Ginny.

"We is bringing it back right aways," said Donder.

He and Dixie disappeared with the requisite crack and returned before long with a multitude of dishes. Harry and Ginny sat down and enjoyed the fine repast and wondering about the additions to the table. As Donder departed he clicked his fingers and the light's dimmed leaving the candles as the main source of light.

Harry and Ginny noticed the table settings had them sitting side-by-side this evening. Ginny blushed slightly at the sight of the table, it was as if the house-elves knew tonight was to be a special night.

Harry and Ginny sat down and began to eat, Harry paying special attention to Ginny, feeding her tidbits off his plate while she did the same for him. The light danced in their eyes, their lips curled in smiles, gentle touches and soft kisses punctuated their dinner.

No words were spoken and none were needed, not even mind-speak at the moment. The language of love was all that was necessary for now, each so in tune with the other nothing more was needed.

Finally dinner was over, pudding done and the young lovers ready for the night they had missed when they first learned they were married.

Harry and Ginny stood and locked eyes, Harry picked Ginny up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom and set her down gently. Harry slowly removed Ginny's clothes and then then his own before picking her up once again and placed her in the bed.

Ginny pulled Harry down on top of her and they kissed deeply. They were touching and exploring each others bodies as if they had never done so before. Everything was slow and sensual. They knew exactly what each other wanted almost before their partner wished for it. The golden light of the Bond swirled out of them bathing the room in a soft light.

Harry broke the kiss and worked his way around Ginny's face, tenderly kissing her eyelids, nose and chin before moving around to her neck under her ear. Ginny sucked in a gasp of breath as Harry lingered there for a moment before moving on.

Ginny's hands weren't idle while Harry's lips were exploring Ginny's sensitive spots. They travelled up and down Harry's back grasping and squeezing his bum before moving back up across his back, one stroking through his hair as the other continued touching Harry wherever she could reach.

If either had cared to notice the compulsion was deep in the background, leaving them alone to finish this stage of the Bonding.

Harry's lips moved further down, paying homage to Ginny's nipples and breasts. She began to squirm slowly on the bed, her body enflamed from the sensations that Harry was causing. While his mouth was busy at her breasts his one hand found its way to her slit and found it already engorged, lips parting, dripping with her desire. As soon as Harry touched her there she arched her back and moaned his name in a long drawn out whimper.

Harry felt Ginny's rising desire through their Bond as Ginny did his. The feeling reverberated back and forth between them blurring the line between the two lovers. Harry felt himself touching Ginny's slit, while he felt Ginny feeling his touch. Ginny felt herself running her hands over Harry's body while she felt Harry experiencing the fire her touch brought to him.

The Bond spiralled their feelings back and forth between them, never before had either experienced anything close to what was happening now. Feelings, thoughts and emotions became theirs, not Harry's or Ginny's, Theirs. The Golden light flared brighter and brighter, as their passion rose so did the intensity of the light.

Ginny's hand found it's way to Harry's throbbing member, it felt hot in her/their hand. She guided it to her/their slit and they felt it side in till it hit her/their barrier.

Harry knew it was OK to proceed and he/they withdrew slightly, paused for a moment and thrust home, bursting through causing minimal pain as the Bond seemed to protect her/them from any discomfort.

The feeling of pleasure rose for the joined pair. Ginny could feel every millimetre of Harry thrusting into her, she wrapped her legs and arms around Harry trying to get him as deep as possible. Ginny and Harry felt their climax approaching, their minds and bodies ablaze with the rapture that was filling them to overflowing. Mind, body, soul and magic merged with a thunderous explosion that shook the magical balance of the Castle as the climax enveloped them. The Light exploded to a blinding intensity, if anyone else had been present they would have been blinded by the magnitude of its brilliance. The Light then settled into their bodies being absorbed like water into a sponge.

Virtually no person felt the wave of magic though almost everything else in the Castle did. The ghosts and portraits all paused as the ripples of the disturbance echoed from one end of Hogwarts to the other.

Harry and Ginny lay spent and unconscious to the outside world. Their minds and souls adjusting to the new balance between them. Their newly amplified magic pulsing and resonating in their cores. They found themselves floating in a calm beautiful place, the air was clean and just warm enough. They were naked as Adam and Eve but they felt no embarrassment. They enjoyed the warm sun and each other. Walking and enjoying the wonderful exotic plants and fruits that were everywhere.

"_Harry were are we?"_

"_I'm not sure Ginny."_

They wandered on up a small path towards the summit of a small hillock, upon which sat a ring of massive hewn stones. In the centre stood a tall dark haired figure wearing a midnight blue robe. His back was to them as they approached but he turned and greeted them as they came to the edge of the circle.

"_Greetings," _he mind-spoke as he extended his right hand to them palm out in a universal gesture of peace.

"_Greetings to you also," _replied Harry.

"_Where are we?" _asked Ginny.

"_Between," _was all the answer she got.

"_Between where?" _she asked?

The figure smiled at her, "_Between here and there, between night and day, between life and death, take your pick."_

"_Who are you?" _asked Harry.

"_I am known by many names, you may have heard one or more of them. Some call me Azriel, others by Thanatos, or you may have heard of me as Angeu or Ankou, take your pick of those or one of the other hundreds of names I have been called over the ages."_

Harry looked closely at the man's face, "_Do I know you?"_

The man smiled a sad smile, "_We have met before, but I would not believe that you would remember me. It was the night you acquired that scar that graces your forehead."_

"_Is that why I'm here?" Harry asked._

The figured laughed a full laugh, "_Yes, but not in the manner you are thinking at the moment."_

"_Then why are we here?" _asked Ginny.

"_I'm not sure," _was the answer she received. _"It is totally unexpected and __unprecedented. I feel that you two are Bonding and will soon become a formidable force to be reckoned with. Even I may have to answer to you. But be warned, I am not to be denied lightly, great care must be taken if you come to deal with me. Unfortunately I can tell you little more for the future is hard to see clearly. All I know is that eventually we will meet again. Fare you well until that meeting. It is time for you to go."_

The man turned from them and a mist began to settle, slowly he disappeared from sight and Harry and Ginny found themselves back in their bed at Hogwarts. They were still locked in their lovers embrace, bodies entwined, Harry still deeply embedded in Ginny and the afterglow of their orgasms still echoing through their bodies.

"_Merlin Harry, that was something else!" _Ginny sent to Harry.

"_The sex or the place between?_" asked Harry.

"_Both," _answered Ginny with a low laugh added in.

"_Yeah I agree,"_ Harry stated.

"_Was that man who I think he was?"_ thought Ginny.

"_Yes I think so_," replied Harry.

Ginny shuddered at the thought and held on to Harry tighter. _"I hope we don't meet him again for a long, long time."_

"_I don't think we'll have a lot to say about it when the time comes," _Harry said gently.

Harry felt Ginny's pelvic muscles spasm and his ardour rose significantly. He then felt Ginny move imperceptibly underneath him. Thrusting up slowly she worked Harry up again and they made love a second time once again feeling the dual coupling, experiencing each others love and desire mixing and combining till their climaxes tore through them a second time.

Finally exhausted they fell into a deep restful sleep still entwined . Their dreams unfettered by their experience of earlier that evening.

**XX**

Ron returned from another gruelling evening of hard labour with Filch. Every muscle hurt tonight and he thought he'd never feel right again. Stretching mightily when he entered the the portrait hole.

He paused at the large portrait of Godric Gryffindor, and asked if Harry and Ginny were available.

Godric inclined his head, "I'm sorry to report that they have retired early this evening and can not be disturbed at this time."

Ron nodded absently as he broke into a jaw cracking yawn. "Probably for the best tonight anyway. I'm so tired I'd most likely fall asleep on them. I'll give it a go tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr. Weasley," Godric replied with a nod.

Ron slowly made his way up to his dorm and found Neville, Seamus and Dean were sitting around talking. Dean took one look at him and asked sympathetically "What did old Filch have you doing tonight?"

Ron sat down heavily on his bed and began to remove his trainers. "I had to scrub graffiti off the stalls in the bathrooms on the third floor. If I smell one more sniff of Mrs. Scower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover I think I'll barf. I must have used a gallon of that stuff tonight."

"You poor sod," added Seamus. "Nine more days, huh?"

"Yeah, and I don't think I'm gonna make it." added Ron. "I mean if the work doesn't kill me I'll probably get arrested for killing the old coot. He's driving me barmy with his cackling and moaning about missing the "Good Old Days" with the chains and thumb screws, mental that one. And don't get me started on his bloody cat."

"Yeah, Mrs. Norris has to be the creepiest cat ever!" said Dean, "I hate it when she shows up and starts nosing around, like to use her for a Bludger, I would."

Seamus, Neville and Ron laughed at Dean's comment.

Neville shook his head, "As much as I like animals she is one that I don't like at all. You said it right she is one creepy cat."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I know she hung around the whole time I was working and watched me like she was in charge and had to keep an eye on me. The really weird thing tonight was Filch caught Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle heading away from the Slytherin Common Room area right before curfew, boy did they act all pissed when he made them go back. Wonder what they were up to?"

"Who knows," said Neville, "But I bet they were up to no good."

Ron headed in to take a hot shower to ease his aching muscles and that just made him more tired. Barely able to keep his eyes open he stumbled off to bed, his eyes shutting and falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

**XX**

Millie sat before the mirror at her dressing table in her dorm room looking forlornly at her brilliant white hair. It still resisted all magical and muggle attempts to colour it any other colour besides the white.

Sighing she picked up her brush and began to brush it out. The one thing that seemed to be changed was that it was growing faster than it had previously. It had grown out about a full inch since it had been damaged and where it had been dead straight it was now quite wavy. If it continued to grow at the same rate it would be shoulder length in a two or three months.

"Well," she thought, "It could have been much worse. I could be bald or disfigured in some horrible way. All I ended up with was a slight disability with my arm and hand and this distinctive hair."

Her friend Emily came up behind her, "What are you thinking about Millie?" she asked.

"My hair," she answered. "It's really quite distinctive now and I can't change the colour."

"That may be but it does compliment your skin colour very well. It makes you look more tan and healthy than your dark hair did," stated Emily.

"You think so?" asked Millie.

"Yes I do and if you change your make-up slightly I think you'll look quite stunning."

Millie smiled at her friend, "Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Sure," said Emily, "Let me get my make-up case and we'll do a make over for you. You'll knock em dead tomorrow once I show you how to change it up.

The girls spent the next hour and a half playing with Millie's make up and they ended up making Millie look fabulous. It was very understated because with her new pale hair they didn't want it to be garish. She was transformed into a stunning young woman who felt truly beautiful for the first time in her life.

Before she had considered herself very pretty, conceitedly so, now she felt beautiful and Emily agreed. "I can't believe the change that you have under gone," Emily said in a stunned voice, looking at Millie's image reflected in the mirror.

Millie could hardly believe that the person looking back at her from the mirror was truly her. The change was that overwhelming.

Emily made sure that Millie had gotten down the technique's that she needed to apply the make-up herself.

Feeling better about herself she went to bed looking forward to showing off her new look to her new friends. She feel asleep thinking about how what started as a disaster had made so many positive changes in her life.

**XX**

**AN: **Well the happy couple has consummated their marriage and soon the process will be complete.

And who is the mysterious man they meet? Any guesses?

Millie continues to show personal growth and is turning into a much better person than she was.

As always please review.


	15. Chapter 15: Between Here and There

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 14: Between Here and There  
**

Harry awoke to a gentle kiss and Ginny mind-speaking to him, "_Rise and shine lover boy,"_ she said laughingly.

"_Lover Boy?"_ Harry sent back.

"_Would you prefer my beloved husband?"_

"_Actually, yes!"_

"_OK my Beloved Husband, Rise and Shine! I'm famished, so let's get our shower over with and order breakfast."_

"_OK my Beloved Wife, but how about this, let's order breakfast and tell Donder to deliver it in twenty minutes."_

_Sounds like a plan Beloved!"_

Harry shook his head and kissed Ginny before calling out "Donder!"

In an instant, with the prerequisite crack, Donder appeared and bowed low. "Is Master and Mistress wanting breakfast?" he asked.

Harry smiled at the house elf. "Please have breakfast ready in about twenty minutes and we'll be eating in the main room this morning."

"Very well, and may I ask if Master and Mistress have a pleasant night?" Donder asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry and Ginny looked at him questionably for a moment before Ginny answered "We had a very pleasant night last night. Thanks you for asking."

Donder didn't say anything, he just smiled at the two of them and disappeared in a crack.

Harry and Ginny rose and headed straight for the shower not bothering with their dressing gowns. They had become so used to being together nude that here in there bedroom they felt no need to cover up. It was actually more of a nuisance to go through all the gymnastics required to put them on and take them off while remaining in contact than just getting used to seeing each other sans clothing.

They had just finished their shower and were stepping out when Harry slipped and as he did so his hand slipped out of Ginny grasp. Harry was able to catch himself so he didn't fall completely and hurt himself but their connection was broken.

Ginny gasped expecting the debilitating discharge they had experienced in the past but instead several small bolts shot out of each of them towards the other. They were uncomfortable but nowhere near what they had experienced in the past.

After Harry had steadied himself and taken Ginny's hand he said "Wow, that was better than before wasn't it?"

Ginny was as equally stunned by the lack of a huge display of power, "Yes, much better. I guess the Bonding process is almost complete," she said.

"I guess so," agreed Harry.

They finished drying each other off and headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

As they did so Harry became aware that he was much more in-tune with Ginny and aware of what she was doing. With virtually no effort he saw as she did, heard things though her ears, he could slip back and forth between himself and Ginny effortlessly.

In fact when he closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them it was as if Ginny's sight, sounds, thoughts and emotions were playing in the background. There was no separation between them any more. They were connected so completely they experienced everything together.

Harry felt Ginny discover the same thing and they turned as one to each other and smiled. No words were necessary, even mind-speak at his point, they were aware of each others thoughts and they knew each was pleased with the new connection and wouldn't have it any other way.

**XX**

Millie spent a little extra time getting ready as she carefully applied he make-up like Emily had showed her the previous night. She brushed her hair out till it shone with a brilliant lustre.

The young woman who was in the mirror looked incredible and Millie found it hard to believe it was her. She smiled at herself and the reflection returned it.

Millie got up and headed down to the common room to meet everyone who was going to breakfast. As she descended the stairs she saw Neville seated by the fire waiting for the rest to appear.

"Hi Neville," she said with a smile.

Neville stood as she came over, "Hi Millie," he said in greeting. "Wow, you sure look sensational this morning."

Millie smiled at him, "Thanks Nev, my friend Emily help me with a make over and taught me some new make-up techniques. You really think it looks good?" she asked.

Neville waited till she was seated before he sat down. "Good?" he said questioningly. "I'd say better than good!"

Millie laughed at his response. "Oh really, be serious."

"No, really," Neville said, "You look fantastic."

Millie blushed at his attention and decided to steer the conversation away from herself. "I want to thank you for your help with my Herbology essay last night, I have a really good start on it so getting it finished by next week should be no problem."

"That's great but just remember if you need any more help just let me know and I'll make sure you understand everything and help you get it done."

As they sat there they were joined by Hermione and Ron and they all started down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were joined by several more Gryffindors and the whole group exited together.

As the reached the entrance hall they were greeted by Hagrid. "'Ow ya doin?" he asked.

"Fine Hagrid," answered Hermione.

"'Ow is Harry and Ginny get'n along?" the large gamekeeper asked.

"Just fine Hagrid, Ginny will be taking her OWLs early and joining us in 6th year," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, I know," Hagrid said, "Perfesser McGonagall talked ta all us teachers about er. I tol er Ginny was a snap at Creatures an wo'ent ave any trouble mov'n up."

"That's great Hagrid, I'm sure she appreciates it."

"Well you tell im that I asked bout im an I ope to see im soon," Hagrid said as he made his way up to the teachers table.

The Gryffindors sat down and tucked in, wanting to get their breakfasts before they needed to get to class.

As was usual Neville and Millie sat together and talked about school work and everything else under the sun. Hermione smiled at the pair as the talked and joked seeing the great change that she had under-gone since her ordeal with Harry.

Once again a large group of Gryffindors walked Millie to her classes and she wasn't left alone anywhere outside of Gryffindor Tower. Hermione saw her a couple of times during the day and they exchanged greetings if close enough or sometimes just a wave.

Once or twice Hermione noticed small groups of Slytherins that seemed to be watching Millie with too much interest and she swore to herself that she'd pay closer attention to their whereabouts.

**XX**

High in the North Tower the Four Founders got together again.

"So how goes the Bonding," Rowena asked.

Godric looked at her and laughed, "It's going well and from all indications it is almost complete."

Helga laughed too, "I take it from that comment that the young couple has consummated their relationship then?"

"While I did not personally witness any such activity, from the magical disturbance and light emanating from their bedroom last night I believe so," Godric responded.

"How bright was the Bonding Light?" asked Rowena.

"Extremely Bright," answered Godric. "So bright I am glad that my portrait was not in the same room, it would have faded my glorious colours," he added humorously.

Salazar rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Really must we be subject to this? I want to know when they will be ready for training."

Godric shrugged, "Who can be sure, the Bonding process is very individualistic, no two Bondings being the same. If I was to hazard a guess, I'd say in a week or two, or it could be as long as a month. Who can say?"

Salazar looked extremely agitated, "Well I'd think that you and Rowena would be the ones as you have been through the damn process yourselves!"

Godric was all set to respond with an angry retort when he was cut off by Rowena Ravenclaw. "Sal, you know that we can not tell precisely. If we could we would do so. There are things outside of our control and knowledge. Magic just isn't that predictable," she said amicably.

Salazar calmed down and said quite conciliatorily, "You're right of course Rowena and I'm sorry Godric for losing my temper. I'm just sick of being stuck in this Tower. You three all have access to your other portraits in the school and I am stuck here."

Godric looked at him sympathetically, "We know Sal and if we knew how to help we would. We have had the castle searched more than once for your missing portraits and they have not been found. Someday perhaps we will discover where they are and who took them, but for now we do the best we can to keep you informed. I'm sorry that it can't be more."

"I know old friend, but the years have stretched to centuries and still here I am," Salazar said morosely.

"Soon at least you'll be able to join us in the Come and Go room for their training, I know it isn't much but it will be something," Godric answered.

Helga looked at Salazar compassionately, "I'll stay a while and keep you company, that way you won't be alone for so long."

Salazar looked at her gratefully, "I'd appreciate that Helga." Then with a smile he added "You always were my favourite."

**XX**

Harry and Ginny were enjoying their breakfast in their common room. Once more seated at their exquisitely set table, the fine china and crystal seeming so grand for their breakfast.

Ginny knew that if she said something it would hurt Donder's and the other house-elves' feelings as they had made a point in saying how happy they were to use this underutilized china for them. Ginny just figured that she and Harry would have to get used to it.

As they were finishing their meal they were hit by a giant wave of the compulsion they had felt before. They were both confused because they figured since they had consummated their marriage they would not be subject to it again.

This time it was the worse they had ever felt it and they knew there would be no denying it. Seemingly without their consent they rose hand in hand and headed quickly towards the bedroom.

Once inside the door which they barely remembered to shut, they shed their clothes and tumbled into their bed. Once there they felt the compulsion recede to the background of their consciousness, lurking in their psyche, ready to pounce if they tried to resist.

Harry fought to retain some semblance of control, he didn't want their lovemaking to be harsh and cruel. He was relieved when he found he was master of his own thoughts and actions and he knew through the Bond that Ginny was in exactly the same situation as he was.

Yielding to the inevitable they made love, being back in control of themselves they were able to make it a loving, pleasurable experience. As their passion rose and their bodies came together, each felt the same double reinforcement, feeling their coupling from both their perspectives. Again as they reached their climax they found themselves "Between" again. Up ahead they saw the stone circle but this time there were two figures standing there.

They approached the pair and saw it was a man and a woman who watched their approach. When they reached the circle the woman stood and greeted them just like the previous denizen, with mind-speak.

"_Greetings young ones and welcome."_

"_Greetings," _replied Ginny. "_Who are you and why are we back here?"_ she asked.

The woman laughed and smiled at her. "_Direct and to the point aren't you Ginevra?"_ she asked rhetorically. _"I am Athena and my companion is Ares. We are here to teach you."_

Harry looked at the pair standing before them, and asked "_What are you going to teach us?"_

"_Impatient, isn't he?" _said Ares.

"_Do you know who we are?" _asked Athena.

Ginny looked thoughtful and as she read Harry's mind he said, _"You are the Goddess and God of War."_

"_That is correct," _answered Athena.

"_What are we going to learn?" _asked Ginny.

"_War," _was Ares answer.

Athena laughed, "_You will learn combat and fighting techniques of every type."_

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, they wondered how long it would take.

Athena looked at Ginny and said, _"Come Ginevra," _as she extended her hand.

Ares came up to Harry, "_Come with me,"_ he said to Harry.

They each took their charges to opposite sides of the stone ring.

"_Sit!" _commanded Ares, pointing at one of the massive stones that made up the ring.

Harry had to jump up to sit on the large stone and when he did so he was even with Ares in height. He was aware that directly across the ring Ginny was doing the same with Athena.

Ares stepped directly in front of Harry and suddenly grasped Harry's head with both hands. Harry started to panic and tried to pull away but Ares said softly "_Fear not Harry, I mean you no harm."_

Harry relaxed slightly and ceased to struggle. Ares leaned in very close and stared into Harry's eyes. As Harry stared back he felt himself being drawn further in and suddenly it was if a macabre film was playing in his mind.

Every manner of combat began to be played out before him. From single man on man combat both weaponless and with every manner of weapon, through squad tactics and then more and more from commanding a few to commanding armies. Every manner of warfare with every manner of weapon, both muggle and magical. It all flashed into Harry's mind.

The techniques were bad enough but he also saw the history of warfare from ancient times up through modern warfare. He saw people die by ones and twos and then by countless thousands. Blood and horror were everywhere and Harry realized he was crying.

Finally it was over and Ares released Harry from his grasp. Harry was embarrassed by his tears but Ares said gently, _"Be not ashamed Harry, war is a terrible business and if more were as moved as you maybe not so many would have to die."_

Harry was aware that Ginny had learned almost the exact same things he had from Athena. Ginny was effected the same way Harry was, tears streamed down her face as well.

They returned to the centre of the ring and as he stood there Ares suddenly said to Harry, "_Prepare yourself."_

Taken totally by surprise Harry barely had time to turn toward Ares before he lunged at Harry and tried to strike him with a club that he had produced from thin air.

Ginny was shocked at first and thought that Harry would certainly be hit with a deadly blow but then through he Bond and in her mind she saw and felt Harry react. Deftly sidestepping the blow and counter-attacking Ares with a deadly hand strike.

Ares easily avoided Harry's attack, suddenly the club was gone and Ares held up his hands at Harry. Showing that he meant Harry no harm.

"_I wanted to show you that you now know how to defend yourself and avoid an attack."_ he said.

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny, he felt her relaxing from her stance she had assumed when Harry was attacked, ready to come to his aid if he had required it.

Athena looked at her with approval, _"You two are now ready to handle anything that may come your way."_

"_Yes," _agreed Ares, "_You are now Warriors of a degree rarely seen in your time. Use your skills well and always for the Light."_

Athena looked up and as Harry and Ginny did the same they saw the familiar mist beginning to form and descend towards them.

Ginny looked at Athena, "_Will we continue to be drawn here every time we make love?" _she asked.

Athena looked at her with amusement dancing in her eyes. _"I was unaware how you were summoned here and I do not know if you will be summoned here again." _

"_I was just wondering,"_ said Ginny.

Ares came up and stood next to Athena, _Our time grows to a close. Fare you well Harry and Ginevra Potter."_

"_Yes," _agreed Athena_ "Fare you well. I know you will do well and I hope you are able to prevail. What you learned here should help you towards that goal._

Once again the scene on the hilltop faded and they found themselves back in bed together, the afterglow of their lovemaking still echoing through their bodies.

"_Merlin Harry, how many times do you think we'll have to visit Between?_

"_I don't know Ginny but that was one of the most bizarre experiences I've ever had."_

"_Yeah, me too. The images of war are so terrible, I don't want to think about it."_

"_I know Love, they are quite terrible and horrific. I'm sorry you had to experience all that."_

"_It's OK Harry, I would have experienced it through you anyway."_

Harry nodded sadly and pulled Ginny close and kissed her, hoping that their love would help drive the horror from their minds.

**XX**

Hermione and Ron sat in Charms class, with Hermione trying to pay close attention to Professor Flitwick who was revising the _Aguamenti_ spell. Hermione was already proficient at the spell but didn't want to miss anything that the Professor might add.

Ron who really could really use the revising was sitting morosely with his head down and his chin resting on the desk missing having Harry to talk to during class.

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

Hermione ignored Ron's attempt to get her attention.

"Hermione," Ron called louder.

Hermione shot Ron a scathing look, "What?" she hissed back at him.

Ron looked offended by Hermione's response, "Sheese Hermione, What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"I'm trying to listen to Professor Flitwick," she said hotly.

"But you can already cast a perfect _Aguamenti,_so what's the big deal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and shook her head, already looking back to the front of the classroom.

Ron started to talk to himself but loud enough for Hermione to hear, "I sure miss Harry. He always took time to listen to me."

Hermione began to seethe at Ron's transparent attempt to get her attention. "He has to know by now that class time was sacred to me," thought Hermione. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" "Ron!, Enough!" she snapped a bit louder than she intended.

"Really Miss Granger," said Professor Flitwick. "Five Points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class."

Hermione shot Ron a look that would have froze a Basilisk and he recoiled from her, falling silent and deciding that maybe now was not the best time to try and get her help.

The rest of the class passed quickly and before Ron could get her attention as the class ended she bolted from the room leaving him sitting there in disbelief on how fast she disappeared.

Ron joined Dean and Seamus as they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. When they got there Ron saw that Hermione was already seated with Neville and Millie, he hesitated for a minute but decided to sit with Dean and Seamus.

Once seated and they began to eat Seamus looked down the table and shook his head. "What's with Romilda sitting with the sixth years anyway?" he asked.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders while eating, once he swallowed, he said "Must have something to do with the attack by the Snakes."

Ron was torn by his wanting to say something in agreement with his two dorm-mates and his knowledge that Harry and Ginny had taken her under their wing. He glanced down at Hermione and watched her laugh at something Neville was saying. Ron was once again betwixt and between, he just couldn't balance his desire to make amends with Harry and Ginny and his inclination to disagree with much of what was happening.

Luckily the conversation changed when Dean asked him about his detentions. "What do you think Filch will be having you do tonight?"

Ron groaned and looked threw his head back, "Godric only knows." he replied.

"If I have to oil one more suit of armour or scrub one more floor I think I'll explode."

Seamus laughed at his predicament, "I bet you'll be scrubbing walls this evening or cleaning the portraits."

Ron looked at him with a mixture of fear and disgust. "It was bad enough cleaning the stinking armour that kept fighting back, the portraits and paintings will be impossible," he moaned. "Don't let Filtch hear you or he'll definitely add that to the list."

Dean and Seamus laughed at Ron's reaction and kidded with him about Filtch and his cat Mrs. Norris.

As they were getting ready to leave he saw Professor McGonagall approaching the Gryffindor table and he steeled himself but she walked right past and went to Hermione. "Miss Granger, a quick word before you leave for your next class."

Hermione came over to her, "What can I do for you Professor?" she asked.

"I was wondering about your assessment of Miss Weasley's readiness for her OWLs," she replied.

Hermione paused for a moment, "I believe she is as well prepared if not better than most fifth year students when they take theirs."

"Thank you Miss Granger. You may depart for your class."

Hermione hurried and caught up to the group that was escorting Millie to her next class and once again she notice several groups of Slytherins waiting along the route and paying close attention to Millie and her escorts. Making sure her Prefects badge was in place she walked over to the nearest group and said, "Move along to you next class."

It was a couple of fourth years with a fifth year and they looked at her with disdain, "Who do you think you are telling us what to do?" said the fifth year.

"I'm a Prefect and that's five points from Slytherin. Now move along or it will be ten points apiece," Hermione said forcefully.

Saying nothing but with one last look of pure hate the trio stalked off. Hermione met up with the Gryffindors who had walked along with Millie and the seventh year named Neil Randall, came up to her, "What's up Hermione?" he asked.

"The Slytherins," she answered, "I noticed them watching the people escorting Millie to her classes and it wasn't just one or two, it's been several groups of three or four and I don't like it. We need to make sure that the ones walking with her a made aware so they can be on guard."

"Right," said Neil, "I'll pass the word along to the other seventh years and any others that can be recruited."

"Great," replied Hermione "And I'm going to make sure that Professor McGonagall is aware of what's going on too."

"OK," he said as he made his way off to his own class.

Hermione watched him go and decided to head back towards the Headmistress' office to let her know about the developments she had became aware of.

**XX**

**AN:** In the last chapter I referred to the house elves having ESP and DukeBrymin said ESP stands for Elf Servant Perception which I find hilarious and appropriate.


	16. Chapter 16: Stupid is as Stupid Does

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 15: Stupid is as Stupid Does**

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day revising, Ginny was actually getting bored, she felt she was as ready as she'd ever be and just wanted to get it over with.

Harry was also tired of the constant revising and studying, at least in class you had other students to answer questions and to interact with. He found this constant reading just plain tedious. His eyes felt dry and gritty and he was having head aches from staring at the pages of the books.

Harry felt Ginny's boredom, "_This really sucks doesn't it?"_

Ginny laughed, "_Yes it does, I feel like I've been going over the same material forever. Especially since most of it I remember through your memories."_

"_Does that bother you?"_ Harry asked.

"_You know better, don't you?" _Ginny replied.

"_Yeah, but like you I sometimes want to verify what you really feel. I'm still not always sure what are my thoughts and what are yours." _Harry said.

"_I know what you mean, I'm just not sure if I should trust it 100% or if it's what I want to think. Stupid Huh," _Ginny said.

"_Nothing you do have I ever found to be stupid."_

"_Not even writing in Tom's diary and opening the Chamber of Secrets?"_

Harry smiled at her, "_Ginny my love, of all of what that was, I would not categorize it as stupid. Maybe ill advised, but it wasn't really stupidity on your part. You were eleven, away from home for the first time and being ignored by those who should have been watching out for you. So no, I don't think you were being stupid."_

Ginny got tears in her eyes, "_Once again you seem to know just the right thing __to say Harry. I really don't deserve you sometimes, guess it's good that you're stuck with me."_

Harry chuckled at the last part and when Ginny realized what she had said she laughed too. "_That didn't come out quite like I wanted but you know what I mean."_

Harry leaned in and kissed her, "_You know that I do, not like everybody else who just say it."_

Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest, "That's one thing that our bond does, it takes away the doubts that arise in many relationships. I don't have to worry about what you're thinking because I know exactly what you're thinking," Ginny said out loud.

Just then Godric's portrait interrupted them, "The Headmistress approaches."

"Thank you Godric," Harry said.

The portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall stepped through. She smiled at them as she came over to where they sat. "Good evening," she said.

"Good evening Professor," they replied.

"Mrs Potter," the Professor said after a moments hesitation. "From what I have heard you are ready to take your OWL's so it has been decided to start them tomorrow morning."

Harry looked at her, "What about me, Professor?" Harry asked.

"The only thing I can come up with Harry is to give you a Sleeping Draught," she said. "Though we will evaluate that as the testing proceeds. Madam Pomfrey has some concerns about keeping you on it for a full day, especially since the OWLs will take most of the week."

Ginny looked indignant, "I should think so!" she said unhappily. "To subject Harry to that is unconscionable," she said in a huff.

Harry looked at her and said, "If that's what it will take, I'm willing to do it."

Ginny still looked obstinate, "Harry the long term usage of Sleeping Draughts could have severe consequences. Especially for most of the day for five days in a row."

The Professor looked at her kindly and was about to speak when they were interrupted."

"Excuse me Headmistress," said Godric. "I have some information that you may find useful."

Everyone looked at him, "What information do you have?" asked McGonagall.

"The Potters have entered another stage of their Bonding if the indications from last night are correct," he said.

"What does that have to do with it?" Minerva asked with a confused look.

"Rendering Harry unconscious will no longer separate their minds," Godric said simply.

This revelation shocked them all. "What?" the Professor said.

"You heard me Minerva," Godric said calmly.

"Seazar," she called out.

A house-elf popped into view, "You called, Headmistress?" he said.

"Please go to Madam Pomfrey and bring me a Sleeping Draught," she said.

The elf bowed, "Yes Headmistress," he replied. He disappeared with a pop.

"Well this will throw a whole new look on everything," Minerva muttered.

Godric just smiled down at them from his portrait over the Mantle. He had an amused air about him as he kept watch.

Within moments the house-elf returned and handed a vial to the Headmistress, "Thank you Seazar," she said. Turning to Harry she said, "Would you mind ,Mr. Potter?" she asked as she handed him the vial. "Just a small sip if you please, no need to knock you out for most of the evening."

Harry got comfortable on the couch and looking at Ginny he took a small sip of the potion. Within moments his eyes drifted shut and and his head laid back on the couch.

"_Whoa, this is strange," _Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny jumped a little at hearing Harry, "_Harry?"_ she asked tentatively.

"_Who else?" _he asked with a chuckle.

"_But you're unconscious!"_

"_Guess Godric knew what he was talking about then," _Harry said.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny with a questioning look, "What is it Mrs. Potter?"

"He's still here,_"_ she said pointing at her head.

Minerva looked at Godric's portrait, "How can that be?" she asked.

Godric still had the amused look on his face, "They are now so intertwined that they share consciousness, the only way for Harry to be totally unconscious is for Ginny to be so too.

The Professor frowned, "Well this obviously complicates things," she said.

"_What if I give my word not to help you in any direct way?" _Harry said.

Ginny repeated his input, "Harry says what if he gives his word not to help in any direct way."

"I'm not sure that will be sufficient," the Professor said.

Godric was highly insulted. "Really Headmistress! Not to take the word of a student who has never given cause for such a position, in fact the student in question has done much to recommend his trustworthiness and honesty."

Harry was quite pleased and a bit embarrassed by Godric's comments and Ginny felt it through the Bond. Giggling she said "Harry appreciates your praise Godric."

Godric chuckled with her, "But I bet he'd be blushing and acting quite embarrassed if he was awake," he said.

"I'm sure you're right," replied Ginny.

Minerva sighed, she had to agree with Godric Gryffindor's assessment. She knew she'd be highly insulted if someone questioned her word without cause. "All right, I understand where you're coming from."

Harry began to awake, he stirred and his eyes fluttered opened. Sitting up groggily he said, "Just a small dose is more than I like and I agree with Godric, I have never broken my word, if I give it, it means something."

"All Right Harry, do you swear not to help Mrs. Potter during her OWLs?" the Professor asked.

Harry stared her in the eyes and with a determined looked he replied "Yes Professor, I give you my word."

Professor McGonagall relaxed, "Very well, I'll see you both in my office tomorrow morning at 9 am."

Ginny was ecstatic, "Yes Professor!" she answered, barely able to contain her excitement.

Harry gave her a hug, "Brilliant Ginny!" Harry said and turning to Godric's portrait, "And we owe it to you Godric."

"Nonsense, Harry. All I did was remind the Headmistress of something she already knew," the Founder replied. "Besides, we Gryffindor's have to stick together," he said with a sly wink.

Harry and Ginny looked at Godric and smiled, if Ginny did as well as they suspected she would do then she would be joining Harry in sixth year. Ginny couldn't wait till the next morning.

**XX**

Hermione was quite concerned with what she had been seeing around the castle, she was sure the Slytherins were up to something, she just had no idea what it was. She was making her way toward the Headmistress' office, she felt it was her duty as a Prefect to bring the information to the Headmistress' attention.

She rounded the last corner and directly ahead was the Gargoyle guarding the entrance and said "Bonnie Lass". The Gargoyle spun out of the way allowing Hermione access to the spiralling stairway up to the Headmistress' office. She sound the door at the top of the stairs standing open and she entered the office to find the Professor sitting behind her desk.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the Headmistress asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm not sure pleasure is the correct word, Professor," Hermione said. "I've come to report something I've noticed and I'm very concerned."

"What have you noticed Miss Granger?" the Professor asked.

"While escorting Miss Vane to her classes I have noticed groups of three or four Slytherin students stationed as various places along the route travelled and paying extremely close attention to Miss Vane and the students walking with her. When preforming my duties as a Prefect and I tried to find out what they were doing they acted very defensive and quite put out that I would even think to question them."

The Professor listened patiently to Hermione's report. It really pained her that any Hogwarts student would think of harming another student. This vendetta that the Slytherins seemed to have for Gryffindors and Miss Vane in particular was something unprecedented in Hogwarts' history.

"Thank you for bring this to my attention Miss Granger, you may rest assured that I will take steps to head off this situation and may I recommend that you heed your own advice and refrain from travelling alone," The Professor said seriously.

Hermione blanched at that advise, she had never thought that by confronting the Slytherins that she may have been making herself a target. "Certainly Professor, but you don't think that they'd really attack a Prefect, do you?"

Minerva sighed, "Unfortunately it seems that in these uncertain times we can not be sure of what some of these groups will or will not do." The Professor rose, "Come along Miss Granger, I was just about to head down to dinner and I would be happy to accompany you."

Hermione was actually quite relieved that the Headmistress would be accompanying her. She didn't relish walking the halls alone now that she had been made aware of Professor McGonagall's thoughts on the possibility of violence to other students including Prefects.

They headed down the hall towards the Great Hall, as they approached a corner The Professor dropped a roll of parchment she had been carrying so that Hermione got to the corner first. Just around the corner were several Slytherins who spotted Hermione but couldn't see the Headmistress who was still out of sight.

Theodore Nott spied Hermione, "Ah Granger, all alone I see, too bad for you."

Hermione looked back down the corridor she had just come from and saw McGonagall motion for her not to say anything to her.

Nott took Hermione's glance down the corridor as if she was looking to escape, "No use running Granger, you can't out run our spells."

Hermione swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat, she had never been so scared and so angry at the same time in her whole life.

Nott had a malicious look in his eyes, "I think it's time you learn a lesson, Mudblood."

Minerva had heard enough and she stepped around the corner, to say the Slytherins were shocked would come nowhere near to what the look of astonishment on their faces conveyed.

"Is that so, Mr. Nott?" she asked. "Your wands if you please," she added as she held out her hand.

The Slytherins took out their wands but the hesitated in handing them over and the Professor could see Nott thinking if he wanted to comply. She saw him tighten his grip on his wand.

Suddenly the air around them was charged with magic. Several of the suits of armour along the corridor stepped down and began to surround the Slytherins. Through the walls all the ghosts of Hogwarts began to assemble and the sound of running feet could be heard in the hall behind them.

McGonagall had a look of outrage on her face, "You dare think of attacking the Head of the School? Are you insane Mr. Nott?" She re-emphasized her hand and repeated "Your Wands! Now!"

Nott handed over his wand reluctantly, the others handed theirs over too but most looked shocked and afraid of what was happening around them. Nott still had a defiant look about him. "You just wait," he sneered. "Things will be changing soon and you'll get yours then."

By then several other of the teachers had arrived and Snape was among them. "Severus, as these students are in your house kindly escort them to my office where I will join you shortly to handle their discipline. Aurora would you kindly accompany them."

Minerva then turned to the suits of armour, "Thank you for fulfilling your duty to the School and the Headmistress, you may return to your posts."

The suits of armour all bowed to her and returned to their niches in the walls along the corridor, once more looking like decorative pieces, just part of the background and ambiance of Hogwarts.

Hermione surreptitiously slid her wand back into her sleeve, totally in awe of how quickly the threat had been dealt with. Her motion had not gone unnoticed by the Professor. "Thank you for your support Miss Granger but I'm happy that you were not called upon to use magic against fellow students. As you can see Hogwarts has ways of protecting the Head when it is required."

"Your welcome Headmistress," Hermione said.

Minerva smiled, "And by the way, twenty-five points to Gryffindor." She turned to the group of instructors who had come to the Headmistress' aid. "There will be a staff meeting immediately following dinner, mandatory attendance, pass the word. And would those of you who are returning to the Great Hall please escort Miss Granger there."

Professor Vector stepped toward Hermione, "Come on dear," she said amiably.

Professor McGonagall nodded at Hermione and turned to return to her office to deal with the four Slytherins who were waiting.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny were just finishing dinner when they felt the compulsion coming over them again. Harry saw and felt Ginny's eyes widen in shock "_Harry!" _she called out. There was an edge of panic in her tone, Harry felt it too. The strength of the compulsion was the strongest it had ever been, so strong that Harry and Ginny were truly frightened by what they were feeling. To Harry it felt like some kind of primal force, nothing else mattered, in the background he felt Ginny's fear too. To Harry it felt like their intellects were being pushed into the back of their minds and this primitive, primeval instinct was taking over.

They rose and started towards the bedroom but as they passed the couch Ginny forced Harry down on it and began to tear at Harry's clothes. In his mind he heard Ginny, she sounded as if she was crying and was near panic. "_Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I can't control anything. That's not really me doing that, Harry I'm scared!"_

"_Me too Ginny, I have no control of my body or actions, I'm so afraid you'll be hurt."_

Godric Gryffindor was watching the scene playing out before him and he was totally confused, Harry and Ginny were not acting in any manner that he recalled from his and Rowena's Bonding. He called out their names but it was if they were deaf and couldn't hear him at all. The light of the Bonding started to swirl about them and it quickly rose to such an intensity that he couldn't continue watching. He threw his arm up, covering his eyes and turned away to keep from being blinded.

Harry and Ginny were in the throes of their coupling, from their places in the back of their minds they felt the savage intensity of their orgasms approaching, just as they reached the pinnacle they once again found themselves "Between".

Even though the scene was a pastoral as before Ginny clung to Harry sobbing. _"Harry, that was horrible, what's happening?"_

Harry held Ginny, stroked her hair and rubbed her back. _"I know Ginny,I've never felt something like that before. I don't know what or why that happened."_

Ginny slowly calmed down and took comfort in his warm gentle touch and embrace. She finally calmed enough that she sat up and gently pulled back from Harry, _"I guess we need to get to the circle and find out why we're here again,"_ she said.

Harry stood and extended his hand to help her rise, _"Yeah, let's get this over with and I hope they can explain what's going on because I never want to experience something like that again."_

As they made their way up the hillock where the stone circle stood the held hands and took comfort in the other's presence. Harry glanced ahead and noticed only one person standing in the circle. It was an extremely old Wizard, his hair and beard even longer than Dumbledore's had been, much longer. He wore plain dark navy robes and held a large staff in his hand. His bright eyes watched them approach and as they entered the ring of stones he smiled at them.

Harry was in no mood for pleasantries. "_What in Merlin's name is going on here?_" Harry demanded.

"The ancient Wizard smiled and said "_I had nothing to do with it."_

Ginny picked up on it first, _"You're Merlin?"_ she asked.

"_At your service," _Merlin replied with a small bow.

"_Why are we here,"_ demanded Harry.

Merlin eyed him carefully, "_Why the Hostility Harry?"_ he asked.

"_If you'd been through what we were just through I don't think you'd be very pleased either,"_ Harry replied hotly.

Merlin looked confused, "_Please explain,"_ he said simply.

Harry was about to retort vehemently but Ginny intervened and explained the compulsion and the last episode that they just experienced to get there.

Merlin looked very troubled. _"I have never heard of such a thing. It goes against all the precepts that have been laid down. To have a Bonding couple go through such an experience is unfathomable to me."_

Merlin paced around the circle obviously in deep thought, after about the third circuit he came to a stop and returned to the centre where Harry and Ginny waited. _"The only reason I can think of for compelling you to join in such a manner would be that time is short and the education you are under going here in the Circle of Knowledge needs to be completed quickly. But that still doesn't explain the brutal way the last coupling happened."_

Merlin sat down on a nearby stone and indicated for Harry and Ginny to join him. _"This being your second time here," _Merlin began.

"_Third," _corrected Harry.

"_Third?" _questioned Merlin, "_I know you were here to be educated by Ares and Athena. Were you here before or after your visit with them?" _Merlin asked.

"_Before,"_ answered Ginny.

Merlin looked perplexed, "_Who did you meet?" _he asked with a frown upon his face.

Ginny looked at Merlin closely _"He said his names were myriad, but we could call him Azriel or Thanatos if we liked."_

Merlin nodded but looked shocked, "_You met Death himself," _he muttered. He stared at the ground between them, muttering to himself, _"Unprecedented," _they heard, "_Unheard of,_ _Outrageous," _accompanied by much shaking of his head.

"_Do you mind if I ask if he taught you anything?"_ Merlin asked.

"_No we don't mind and no he didn't teach us anything other than a few of his names, it was more like an introduction than anything else," _Harry said.

Merlin nodded his head, _"This will brook further investigation, I thank you for sharing that knowledge with me. Now to why you were brought here." _Merlin produced a crystal form inside his robes and held it up before himself. _"If you would, Please stare at the crystal."_

Harry and Ginny fixed their eyes upon the stone being held before them. Almost like when staring into Ares' or Athena's eyes they were both assaulted by the influx of knowledge pouring into them. And what knowledge it was! All manner of Magical knowledge was flooding their brains, spells for virtually everything, defensive, offensive, charms and hexes, conjuring and transformation, every aspect of magic was dumped into them at an incredible speed.

Ginny's mind was drawn to healing spells of all types from small simple spells to spells to heal the damage caused by the darkest magic imaginable. Centuries worth of magical knowledge was poured into them, spell after spell some so obscure and ancient it seemed inconceivable that they were learning them.

Finally the process came to an end and Harry and Ginny sat utterly exhausted. They felt like they had run a marathon, twice, in a row. Ginny visibly sagged with her fatigue and Harry put an arm around her to keep her from falling.

Merlin looked at them sympathetically. "_I know that was a lot to absorb but you are now well prepared for the task set before you."_ He looked straight up into the sky, "_Our time together draws to a close, and I wish you well in your task."_

He rose and looked at the young pair before him, "_You are the hope of the Light and I feel that you are destined to prevail, but that does not mean you can let your guard down or take anything for granted."_

Harry and Ginny arose also, "_We thank you for your knowledge and kindness,"_ Harry said.

Merlin reached into a pocket of his robes and withdrew two items, which he presented one to each of them. To Ginny he gave a beautiful Emerald Necklace and to Harry he gave a very handsome Emerald Ring.

"_These two pieces were fashioned from the same raw stone, they should help you with the manner in which you were summoned here today. You should never feel the same overwhelming base compulsion that you felt this time, though you will be summoned here at least one more time." _Merlin said conciliatorily.

"_Thank you for your help," _Ginny said as the mist began to descend upon them once again.

"_Fare you Well, Ginevra and Harry. The Light is counting on you to prevail,"_ Merlin said as he faded away.

As they became conscious in their own bodies they were unaware of the Golden light coalescing around them and descending into them. They lay on the couch, their clothing torn and shredded laying around them.

They were both aware of the pain of small cuts, scratches and bruises that covered their bodies. Harry looked and was horrified to see bruises on Ginny's breasts and torso. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, he felt so disgusted with himself, he knew that he had done this to his beloved Ginny.

Ginny was experiencing the same feelings as she looked at Harry, he had scratches and bite-marks all over his neck and back. Ginny was just as horrified and disgusted as Harry was.

As Harry looked at Ginny's bruises he was aware of how to heal them, the new knowledge they had learned came flooding into his consciousness. Gently he lay his hands on her bruises on her breasts and muttered the incantation. He felt the magic flow between them and a light softly flared and her bruises were gone. Ginny did the same to Harry's cuts and bruises.

Gently and lovingly they healed one another, even the deep bruises inside of Ginny where Harry had thrust savagely into her, this more than anything shook Harry and his melancholy returned and tears began to run down his face.

Ginny had to take him into a loving embrace, holding and rocking him till he calmed down.

They were interrupted by Godric Gryffindor clearing his throat. Harry was mortified by their lack of attire and he pulled a blanket up to cover themselves.

Godric was very conciliatorily, "I'm very sorry to intrude Harry and Ginny but I am greatly concerned by what I witnessed."

Ginny blushed but Harry felt ashamed by what he was sure the Godric had seen.

"Could you explain to me what happened?" he asked softly, not wanting to feel pushy or demanding, but he needed knowledge to try to understand what he has witnessed.

Harry found he couldn't bring himself to talk about what had happened and it fell to Ginny to explain as best she could. She explained about the compulsion and how since they had consummated their marriage it had only gotten worse. She also mentioned how they ended up "Between".

Godric was totally bewildered, he knew about the compulsion but this ending up "Between", he had never heard of such a thing before and he found it very troubling. For some reason Ginny only mentioned Ares and Athena, and Merlin. She couldn't bring herself to bring up Death.

Godric listened intently to Ginny and he didn't know what to say. As far as he knew what they were experiencing had noting to do with the Bonding process, at least not the Bonding that he and Rowena had gone through.

Ginny shifted and Godric noticed the necklace she was now wearing, Godric shook his head, he knew that their bodies had never left from where they now lay cuddled together, that she was wearing a new piece of jewellery was astonishing. "Ginny, how did you come by that necklace you are wearing?" he asked.

Ginny looked down at the Emerald necklace she was now sporting and she smiled at the memory of Merlin's words. "Merlin gave it to me," she said.

Harry held up his right hand to look at the ring he now wore as well as to show it to Godric, "He gave me this ring at the same time," he said. "He told us that they would help protect us from having a repeat of this incident when being summoned "Between". He said we would be summoned at least one more time."

"Thank you both for sharing what must have been a horrific experience with me. I need to consult with the other Founders on this, so if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave for now." Godric's portrait bowed to them before becoming very still and Ginny and Harry knew he had gone from the portrait in front of them.

Harry gently kissed Ginny, he wanted to have a good experience with his Bond-mate to wash the savage memory from his mind. Ginny responded to his advances and they spent the next hour undisturbed making slow, passionate love in front of the fireplace. They were healing their minds as they had just healer their bodies.

**XX**

**AN:** Not much to say, constructive criticism gladly accepted so be kind and rewind, oops wrong saying. Be kind when you review.


	17. Chapter 17: Something Old, Something New

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 16: Something Old, Something New**

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin Common room waiting for the teams tracking the Gryffindors to report in. That damn mudblood Granger had already stuck her nose in where it didn't belong. Nott had gotten all bent out of shape and stalked off saying he'd take care of her.

Draco knew that trying anything that didn't have to do with getting their revenge for getting Harper, Davies and Bletchley expelled was counter productive. They just didn't see the big picture. Draco had been given strict instructions by his father to be discreet in their actions to further the Dark Lords ideals at Hogwarts. The problem was that Nott and most of the others lacked the patience and finesse required causing them to jeopardize what they were trying to accomplish.

He looked up as the entrance opened and several people entered, the third years immediately headed for their dorms, the fifth year who had been in charge of that group hesitated by the entrance. He gave a little jump when it opened almost immediately again.

Blaise Zabini came stalking in with his group and they split up just like the first one. The younger Slytherins heading off to the dorms while Zabini shoved the fourth year, Creighton towards Draco.

Alexander Creighton was a pimply face fifth year whose only redeeming quality according to Draco was that he was a pure-blood. "Well?" Draco said disdainfully.

"We were watching like you said but that mud-blood Granger spotted us and told us to move on. When we did what you said she deducted five points and threatened more if we didn't move. Before that it looked like more Gryffindors than ever are escorting Vane," Creighton said hesitantly.

Draco frowned, "All right get going, I'll let you know what to do next."

Zabini sat down across from Draco, "We've got a problem," he said seriously.

Annoyed Draco asked "What now?" Expecting some mundane response.

"Nott went to confront Granger and got caught by McGonagall," Zabini said.

"Great," replied Draco rolling his eyes. "What he do get detention?"

"Worse." replied Zabini. "When she demanded they hand over their wands Nott was going to refuse and it looks like he was thinking about attacking her. From what I could hear, I followed the teachers when they left the Great Hall in a hurry. Nott and his team have been taken to McGonagall's office with Snape and another teacher."

Draco got up and began to pace furiously back and forth, his anger evident by his actions. "Damn it!" said Draco vehemently. "I knew that bloody idiot would do something stupid. Any chance that Snape can get him out of it?"

Zabini shrugged "Anything's possible I guess, but I don't think so this time. Nott stepped over a line, the others maybe but I'm pretty sure Nott is finished here."

Draco stopped pacing in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames. "All right, this changes things. Have everybody pull back for now, we'll have to rethink on how we want to handle this," Draco said bitterly.

Zabini stood, "OK, I'll let the others know," he said before he turned and left.

Draco sagged considerably once he was alone, he rested his head on the mantle and said lowly to himself. "My father and the Dark Lord aren't going to be happy about this."

Hearing someone coming from the direction of the dorms Draco straightened and assumed his air of superiority. He returned to his seat but continued to stare into the flames wondering what would go wrong next.

**XX**

Minerva McGonagall walked back to her office trying to keep her Scottish temper under control. To even have a student daring to think of attacking a teacher, let alone the Headmistress was unfathomable to her. She paused at the bottom of the stairs by the Gargoyle that gave her a knowing look. She took several big calming breaths before she headed up to confront Nott and the other Slytherins.

It was to an interesting arrangement she entered upon. Professor Sinistra sat on one side with Snape and the Slytherins on the other. She could tell from his look Snape was put out with her for having another Professor accompany they. "Tough," thought Minerva. "If he didn't play favourites so much she might have let him come alone but she didn't quite trust Snape one hundred percent.

She sat down at her desk and looked at the Slytherins. Nott still had his defiant face on, sneering back at her. The others were a mixture of third and fourth years who were obviously frightened of their predicament. They were just followers, probably not even knowing what was going on.

She looked at them and said, "Mr. Morse, Mister Barnes and Mister Upshaw, Fifty point from Slytherin each for lack of judgement plus one months detention.

She saw Snape bristle at her pronouncement but he said nothing. "You three are dismissed." She waited till they had left before she turned back to Nott and Snape. "You Mr. Nott are in much more serious trouble."

Nott just snorted derisively.

Minerva shook her head. Nott was beyond her capacity to deal with other than what she knew she had to do. "You are hearby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By the powers vested in me by the Charter of the School as Headmistress I ban you from the School, The Magical World and Wizardry."

Minerva then took out her wand and cast a spell that hit Nott square in the chest. It's blue-white light enveloped him and then slowly shrank till it covered his heart and sunk into him. She then took his wand and snapped it in half.

Nott just sneered at her and spat "I'll just get another one!" he said defiantly.

Minerva smiled sadly back at him, "It won't do you any good now," she replied.

Nott looked at Snape hoping to see a confirmation of his pronouncement instead Snape just shook his head. "What has she done?" he asked concerned.

Snape looked at him with pity, "She has bound you magic inside of you, you can never use it again."

In desperation he said "I'll have it reversed."

Snape just chuckled dryly, "You can try," he said. "But everyone who has ever tried has died."

Just then two Aurors appeared at the doorway. "Ah your escort is here," McGonagall said.

Nott looked at them and paled, the enormity of what had just transpired hitting him. "You can't get away with this!" he yelled.

Minerva ignored him and spoke to the Aurors. "He's all yours," she said sadly.

One Auror took him by each arm and led him away. They had to cast a silencing spell on him as he kept shouting threats at the Headmistress.

Once he was gone she turned to Snape, "Assemble your house in the Great Hall. It's time I had a little talk with them. They had all better be there Severus or they'll be trouble, understand!" she said firmly.

Though thoroughly outraged Snape had no option but to comply. "At once Headmistress," he said through clenched teeth. With a swish of his cloak he departed.

Minerva relaxed back into her chair and looked at Professor Sinistra. "Please inform the rest of the staff to meet us there, we'll have the meeting following my talk with Slytherin House," she said sadly.

Aurora Sinistra looked at Minerva kindly, "You did what you had to do," she said.

Minerva looked up at her colleague "I know but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

Sinistra nodded and left to inform the other teachers, leaving Minerva to contemplate exactly what she was going to say to the Slytherins.

**XX**

Hermione finished dinner quickly and made her way back to the Gryffindor Common room. The events of the day had left her shaken and concerned. It seemed that the school was coming apart at the seams. If an institution like Hogwarts could be affected by the turmoil happening in the Wizarding world then anything was possible.

She glanced at Gryffindor's portrait which was still and didn't acknowledge her presence indicating to her that Harry and Ginny were unavailable at the moment. Hermione sat down and began to do some of her school-work. Immersing herself in it she was able to forget about all that was troubling her.

Ron came in a little later and sat down beside her. "My detention tonight got postponed," he said happily. "I wonder what's up, though I really don't care as I get a night off."

Hermione glanced at him, "Nott and some other Slytherins tried to take on McGonagall this afternoon. I suspect that's the cause of you reprieve."

Ron was gobsmacked, "Whoa, are they barmy?" he asked. He looked around, "Think we can see Harry and Ginny?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Gryffindor's portrait ignored me a little while ago, so they are either out of their quarters or don't want to be disturbed right now."

They were interrupted by Neville and Millie coming in and joining them. "Hi Ron, Hi Hermione," they said. They plopped down on the couch next to Hermione, "Something big is up," Millie said. "I saw two Aurors escorting Nott out of the school," she said.

"Yeah and I saw all the Slytherins heading into the Great Hall," added Neville. "Snape sure looked unhappy."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I bet it has to do with what happened this afternoon," she said.

They looked at Hermione intently, "Well what happened?" Neville asked.

Hermione explained the events of the afternoon that she was aware of much to the consternation of her listeners.

Millie looked sad and Hermione wasn't sure what she was thinking. "What's up Millie?" she asked.

"I just don't understand what's happening Hermione," she said. "First they attack me and now they actually thought about attacking the Headmistress. Where will it all end?" she asked.

Hermione had no answer for her, she too felt like things just didn't add up. Whatever was happening sure was causing disruption and chaos. She too wondered where it would all end.

Millie looked at Neville, "Hey Nev, can you help me with my Herbology essay?"

Neville smiled, "Sure Millie, let me get my stuff and we can head to the Library, I have one coming due soon too and I need to research some information."

"OK, I'll get my things and meet you back here."

Hermione smiled at them, someday they'd realize they liked one another.

**XX**

Harry stirred sleepily feeling Ginny snuggled close into his side. He smiled at the memory of their love making. It was so nice to enjoy it without ending up "Between". Though the memory of their earlier coupling still shook him. He hoped that they would never have to be subjected to that again.

He felt Ginny stir against him and he felt her love flow between them through their Bond. "_Hey sleepyhead,"_ he said.

"_Umm, What my beloved husband?" _Ginny sent back to him.

Harry shook his head as he smiled at her. "_I love you,"_ he sent to her.

"_I love you too,"_ she sent back.

Harry was just about to say something else when he was startled by Godric clearing his throat with obviously exaggerated enthusiasm. Harry pulled the blanket up making sure he and Ginny were properly covered before addressing Godric. "What can I do for you Godric," Harry asked.

"I really hated to disturb you Harry but Miss Granger is in the Gryffindor Common Room and obviously in great distress, she had attempted to gain entry earlier but you and Ginny were occupied. Now that you are no longer preoccupied maybe you would like to find out what is so urgent."

Harry looked at Ginny who nodded at him while giving him a grin. "OK Godric, give us a few minutes to get straighten up and then allow Hermione access to the sitting area."

"Very good Harry. I'm sure you'll be interested in what she has to say."

Harry and Ginny went and dressed in their home attire of shorts and tees and emerged just as Hermione and Ron entered.

Ron was a bit surprised by Harry and Ginny's attire but didn't say anything more because he didn't know what to say than anything else.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch, legs intertwined as normal for them. Hermione sat in one of the chairs and after taking a look around the room Ron sat down in the other.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, I"'m so excited," she said. "I start my OWLs tomorrow morning."

Hermione smiled back, "That's great," she replied. "Think you're all set?"

"I'm more than ready," Ginny replied. "I'll be glad when they're over and I can join Harry in class."

"Is McGonagall going to make Harry take a Sleeping Draught?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny said with a grin.

"Why not?" asked a shocked Hermione.

"It won't do any good," Ginny said.

Hermione's shock just grew. "How come? I mean I thought they wanted to make sure Harry wouldn't help you," she said.

"Well things have changed," Ginny said with a grin, glancing at Harry who grinned back at her.

"Will you please explain," Hermione said frustrated at the half answers she was getting.

"Well the Bonding has progressed to where Harry and I are now linked even when one of use are unconscious," she replied with a giggle. "Godric said something when McGonagall came in to talk about my taking the OWLs and she had Harry take a small dose to check it out. Even though he was knocked out we remained linked."

"Whoa," said Ron in surprise. "I guess I've really been out of the loop," he said.

The others laughed at his reaction.

"What else have I missed?" he asked.

Hermione visibly paled and Ron noticed. "What?" he asked irritably.

Ginny looked at her brother sympathetically, "Good thing you're sitting down dear brother. Because of the Bond Harry and I are officially married," she said with a smug grin.

Ron's eyes bugged out and he was struck speechless for several moments. He just kept looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny in disbelief. Finally his powers of speech returned. "You're Married?" he asked incredulously.

"That's right Ron," Ginny replied smugly.

"And you're, you know, doing ah, you know?" he asked.

Ginny actually laughed, "Yes Ron, we're doing, you know."

Harry at least looked sheepish at Ginny's revelation to Ron, who was turning bright red.

Hermione was concerned for a moment thinking Ron might be ready to explode but then she realized he was embarrassed at the knowledge of his sister and best-mate being intimate. This caused her to burst out laughing too.

Harry was confused for a moment till he realized what Hermione was laughing at and he shook his head and rolled his eyes. Would he ever have any privacy he asked himself.

"So Ron, want to play some Wizard's Chess?" he asked to change the subject.

Ron attempted to recover his composure, "Ah, sure Harry," he said.

Harry reached over to the table next to him and took out the chess set and began to set it up. He hoped that he might actually stand a chance to win a game with Ron being so distracted.

Ginny looked at Hermione and asked "Thirsty?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled, "Sure," she said with a grin.

"Donder!" Ginny called out.

With a crack Donder appeared with a tray of snacks and butterbeers. "Will Mistress Ginny be wanting anything else?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, thank you Donder," she said casually.

Hermione was almost as shocked as Ron was. "How did he know what you wanted?" she asked.

"We're not sure," Ginny replied as she took a butterbeer. "Lately he seems to be anticipating almost everything we've been wanting and when we asked him all he said was that the elves had they're ways," she said with a shrug. "It's a little freaky at times but we're getting used to it."

Ron just stared at the tray, "Butterbeer?" he said.

"One of the perks of living here I guess," said Ginny "Or because we're married. We don't question it, we just enjoy it."

Ron grabbed one and a sandwich from the tray. If he had to accept Harry and Ginny being together he'd take advantage of the perks he could get from it.

As Harry and Ron began their match Hermione filled Ginny in on the events of the day. They all shook their heads at the audacity of the Snakes and wondered what McGonagall would do.

**XX**

Minerva McGonagall sat at the head table waiting for the Slytherins to finish filing in. She watched them closely trying to get a read on their demeanour. Most looked quite apprehensive but a few looked at her with defiance. Draco Malfoy seemed to be the leader of that group. Snape came in last and stood off to the side.

She had the Hall rearranged for this occasion with a few rows of chairs in front of the dais. She slowly got up and walked around to the front of the table and rested against it looking down on the assembled students, they sat there looking up at her expectantly.

"Things have gotten out of hand this year and Slytherin House has been involved in the majority of it," she stated.

The gathered students began to grumble and make comments, their discontent evident in their rebellion.

"Silence!" she yelled out. "This started when a group of Slytherins dared attack another student and if it weren't for the timely arrival of a couple of others who intervened they would have raped her."

Many of the Slytherins mouths opened in shock. All they had been told was of the assault on Romilda Vane, nothing had been said of an attempted rape.

"This very evening several students threatened another student who happened to be a Prefect, unaware that I was standing close by. When I confronted them the leader had the audacity to think of using magic against me. This type of behaviour will not be tolerated! Have I made myself clear?" she stated.

When the Slytherins just sat there staring at her she repeated "Have I made myself clear!" she said a bit louder.

Most of the students said "Yes Headmistress." But she noticed that Malfoy and several of his followers did not.

"Mr Nott was the leader of the group that threatened me and he has been punished severally. In addition to being expelled and taken away by the Aurors to be charged with attempted assault on the Head of this school, Mr. Nott has been stripped of his magic and his wand snapped in half."

If the news of his expulsion hadn't shocked them the news that his magic had been stripped did. Even Malfoy sat there stunned, his mouth open in disbelief.

"I have gathered you all here so that you'll be aware that any further misconduct from any Slytherin House member will not be tolerated and if it happens again I will be forced to suspend the house for the remainder of the year. And I mean any misconduct, Do you all understand?" she asked forcefully.

"Yes Headmistress," they all answered.

She could see Snape standing to the side, equally as shocked as the students. She looked back at the students, "That is all I have to say, you are dismissed."

The stunned Slytherins stood and filed out and with a flick of her wand Minerva returned the Hall to it's previous state. She could see Snape seething at the side of the room. "What's your problem?" she asked irritably.

"Really Headmistress, suspend the House. Is that necessary?" he asked angrily.

"If it comes to it Severus," she said emphatically.

"But suspending the House?" he asked.

"They're out of control Severus, if you can't get them back in line I'll have no choice," she said tiredly.

The other teachers began to file in for the staff meeting she had called. Minerva went back to her seat and sat down, it was going to be a trying meeting and she already had a headache. Rubbing her temples she prepared herself for the coming meeting, wishing that Albus was still in charge and all this didn't have to fall on her.

**XX**

Millie and Neville sat in the library working on their Herbology homework. Neville helped Millie when she needed it and worked on his own when she was doing fine on her own.

He noticed she kept glancing at him and he became a little nervous under her gaze. Every time he looked over at her she quickly looked back down at her paper and smiled.

Suddenly Neville knew, "She likes me," he said to himself. He was surprised that he figured it out and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He grinned as he glanced back over at her and got the same reaction.

Just then Madam Pince called out, "The Library is closing, please pack up and return to your common rooms."

Neville and Millie packed up their school-work and started to leave but as they stepped away from the table Millie caught her foot on the chair and started to fall. Without thinking about it Neville reached out and caught her. As he did so they ended up with their faces inches apart, their eyes locked and they stared at one another for a moment. Slowly they both leaned in and their lips meet. It was a rather chaste kiss as kisses go but it electrified them both.

They heard a noise as the Librarian headed their way and they broke apart quickly. Madam Pince came around the corner and saw them, "The Library is closing dears," she said with a smile. Somehow seeming to know what had taken place. Normally she would have raised a fuss but she knew the students pretty well and the fact the it was two of the more shy and reserved student and what Millie had suffered she was inclined to be quite lenient with them.

"Move along there dears," she said. "You don't want to be caught out after curfew."

Smiling shyly Neville made sure that Millie was firmly on her feet and they headed for the doors, their hands naturally coming together and they joined. Neville and Millie looked at each other and smiled. Something special had just happened and they both felt it.

With a new bounce in their steps they headed back to the Gryffindor Common room.

**XX**

Hermione was growing tired so she said goodnight, Ron was still immersed in Harry's and his chess match, Harry having beaten a distracted Ron in the first one and had he had demanded a rematch.

She exited their quarters and hoped to find Millie before she went up to bed. She spied Neville on the couch though he seemed to be laying at an awkward angle.

"Hey Nev, have you seen Millie?" she asked.

Neville sat up with a start and looked around at Hermione. He was followed by Millie who sat up and started to straighten her jumper. Both blushed furiously at Hermione's stare.

Hermione just chuckled. She had wondered how long it would take the two of them to get together as they had been pussyfooting around each other for quite some time.

"Never mind Millie," Hermione said with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow, you can go back to what you were doing."

Neville looked even more embarrassed but Millie smiled at her, "OK Hermione, I'll see you in the morning." She then grasped Neville behind his neck and pulled him back down on top of her while she back laid down.

"Godric," she thought as she headed up stairs, "Even Millie and Neville are snogging. I wonder if Ron will ever get up the nerve." With one last glance at the couple on the couch she entered her dorm and got ready for bed.

**XX**

**A/N:** McGonagall really lays down the law to the Snakes. She's had about all she's going to take.

Ron finally gets in to see Harry and Ginny and gets the shock of his life time. And Neville and Millie discover they like one another.


	18. Chapter 18: The End of the Beginning

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 17: The End of the Beginning  
**

Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry left the Great Hall, her head pounding from the headache she had. It had been a quite tumultuous staff meeting she had just conducted. After her confrontation with Slytherin House she had already felt drained and now she felt positively exhausted.

The staff meeting had been almost as bad. The teachers had all been shocked to hear of her restriction put on the Slytherins and she had gone out of her way to make sure they all understood that she was serious.

She had also had to lay one more stricture out, Professor Snape was now officially on probation. If anything happened that his house was involved in he would be held accountable. He leniency in the past was a large contributing factor in his house being out of control.

Poppy Pomfrey came up and looked at Minerva sympathetically. "Why don't you come on up to my office and I'll give you something for that headache," she said solicitously.

"Thanks Poppy," Minerva said still rubbing her temples. "I can't believe all this is happening right now. I just hope I don't have to strip any more students of their magic."

"You did what you had to do," Poppy said sympathetically.

"I know Poppy but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with," Minerva said tiredly. "I mean it's only the third time it's been done since Hogwarts was founded, the first time in over five centuries."

"Still it had to be done, who knows what else might have happened if you hadn't, at least you've put them on notice that you mean business and will not tolerate such behaviour," Poppy added.

They finally made their way to the Hospital Wing and entered Poppy's office. Minerva sat down with a thump into the chair by the desk while Poppy got the required potion.

Suddenly a house-elf appeared with a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits leaving the tray on the desk. He bowed to the Headmistress and the Matron and disappeared with a crack.

The two women looked at each other in astonishment. "Did you order tea?" Minerva asked.

"No, didn't you?" replied Poppy.

"No I didn't," answered Minerva.

"Then why did one show up here?" Poppy asked the Headmistress.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Minerva said. "Seazar!" she called out.

Immediately the old house-elf popped into existence and bowed to the Headmistress. "You summoned me?" he asked.

"Yes Seazar, a house-elf just appeared here with this tray of tea and biscuits could you find out who did so and why?" she asked.

"Yes Headmistress," the old elf said and then he disappeared.

While he was gone, Poppy poured the tea, "No sense in letting it go to waste," she thought to herself.

The two witches had just started to sip their tea when Seazar reappeared.

"Well?" asked Minerva.

The old elf looked perplexed. "Semma it was and she say tea was required here. Is it not to your liking or is you not wanting it?" asked the old elf.

"No, it is quite satisfactory,"said Minerva. "I was thinking that a cup of tea would be nice but I didn't call for one to be brought."

"Then what is problem?" asked Seazar.

"It's just. . . Never mind Seazar," she said as she saw the perplexed look on the old elf's face.

With a bow to the two witches Seazar disappeared with a crack.

That's odd," said Poppy.

Minerva shook her head, "I don't know what's going on but that was pretty strange, even for here at Hogwarts. Just what I need, another mystery."

**XX**

Ron finally departed having beaten Harry in the second game of chess they played. He felt he had redeemed himself after losing the first while he was distracted by the knowledge of Ginny and Harry's marriage. That still befuddled him but he didn't want to think about it if he didn't have to.

He saw Neville on the couch and realized he wasn't alone, he was very involved with a girl and it was obviously Millie. Seeing them engrossed in each other he thought about his feelings for Hermione. He knew he had feelings for her but he just didn't know how to go about letting her know. Sighing, he realized he would have liked to talk to Harry about it but he sure didn't want to do it in front of Ginny.

Then he had to laugh at himself, like that made a lot of sense any more. If they were sharing thoughts what difference would it make, she'd know anyway. But he didn't think he could talk about his feelings directly in front of her. Stupid he thought but that's the way it was.

He made his way up to the dorm room where he found Dean and Seamus getting ready for bed.

"Did you see Neville down stairs?" Seamus asked him.

"Yeah, who knew that shy Neville would be snogging half the night away," Dean said in awe. "He seems to be the only Gryffindor getting any," he added.

Ron could only shake his head. He didn't want to think about it because he knew that Harry was doing a lot more than a little snogging if Ginny had been telling the truth and he had no reason to doubt her, the smug look on her face told him all he needed or wanted to know.

"Yeah he sure has changed from first year," he said to his two dorm mates. "I didn't think he had it in him."

Ron finished getting ready for bed and climbed in. Sleep evaded him as he lay there staring at the ceiling trying to sort out his feelings for Hermione and how he could broach the subject to her. Finding no answer, much later he fell asleep, realizing that Neville still hadn't come to bed.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny made their way into their bedroom. They quickly striped and climbed into bed. Ginny snuggled into Harry's side as usual and she idly ran her hand across his chest.

"_What's up," _Harry asked.

"_Just thinking,"_ replied Ginny.

"_About what?"_

Ginny sighed, "_I wonder what the next visit to "Between" will be for. I mean they taught us all about fighting and magic. What's left?"_

"_Good question my love. I don't know."_ Harry replied.

"_I sure hope the necklace and ring that Merlin gave us work, I never want a repeat of what happened that last time. It was horrible," _Ginny said softly.

Harry felt Ginny shudder and he tightened his embrace on her. He leaned over and kissed her gently in stark contrast to their frantic and animalistic encounter earlier. Something neither wanted to experience again.

Ginny responded to Harry's kiss and their hands began to roam over each others bodies. Harry's one hand found one of Ginny's breasts which he cupped with his palm as he took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He pinched it lightly causing Ginny to moan in response.

It fired her passion and Harry marvelled at how much she enjoyed their love making when it wasn't compelled on them.

Her hands weren't idle either, one hand strayed down and took his shaft and she began to stroke him lightly. It was his turn to moan with the wonderful sensations she was causing.

Once again unseen by the two lovers the Golden Light began to envelope them and grow in intensity. Brighter and brighter it grew , Godric Gryffindor in the next room could see it as it lit up the sitting area from the partially open bedroom door.

He smiled at seeing it because if his guess was correct the final phase of their bonding was taking place. The final joining of their magic, the combining of their cores. It would increase their power exponentially fusing like atomic fuel to make them stronger than any other person now alive.

Once again he had to look way from the light as it streamed into the room such was it's intensity. As strong as he and Rowena had been he was sure they would have seemed weak in comparison to Harry and Ginny. Maybe, just maybe they would stand a chance if they could learn to tap into it fully and control it to it's maximum effect.

Harry worked his mouth down from Ginny's neck to her rock hard nipples, she moaned louder as his mouth inflamed her. She loved the feelings that Harry created and she knew she'd never tire of them. Once again their minds worked as one and they both felt the giving and receiving of each sensation.

Harry positioned himself over Ginny and she reached down and guided him in. The sensations were unbelievable and their combined minds magnified the exquisite sensations of their joining. The Bond was forged tighter and tighter, finishing the joining that had begun when Harry had saved Ginny's life in the Chamber of Secrets.

Once again as they reached their climax Harry and Ginny found themselves Between. As they oriented themselves Harry and Ginny noticed a huge commotion at the Ring of Knowledge. There was a large ring of fires burning around it's outside perimeter. There seemed to be a large assemblage of people there and a small fire in the centre.

As Harry and Ginny approached the gathered crowd split and let them enter the ring and then closed in behind them. Though there were maybe a hundred or more people they were extremely quiet.

"Harry, what do you think is going on?" Ginny asked softly.

"I don't know Ginny but it seems something big is up," Harry replied just as quietly.

As they reached the centre of the ring they could see two seats to the one side of the fire, nearby Merlin stood with a man dressed in a bronze cuirass and greaves, he had a thin circlet of gold on his head. He had long hair and a medium length beard, both were red..

Merlin stepped forward, "Welcome back Harry and Ginevra, I hope your journey here was better than the last time."

"Yes," said Harry, "This time was much better. What are we doing here and who are all these people?" he asked.

Merlin just smiled at him, "I due time Harry, in due time," Merlin said.

Just then the man wearing the circlet raised his hands and those nearby fell silent. He yelled out something in a strange guttural language and the who assembly went dead quiet.

He began talking in the strange language and the people there listened raptly. Harry was about to say something to Merlin but Merlin motioned him to remain silent.

Ginny moved closer to Harry and took his hand and they stood there watching the crowd. They could see people's eyes flitting to them and then back to the speaker. Ginny thought she could see looks of wonder and awe in their faces.

As the man finished speaking his voice rose to a crescendo and all the people yelled out in a great cheer, their looks now of pride and happiness when they looked at the young couple standing there.

The speaker then approached them and he smiled. "Welcome Harry and Ginevra," said. "I am sure you are wondering what is happening here tonight?"

"Well yes actually, " Harry said.

"Previously you have been trained in Combat and Magic and tonight you will be given the honour due you. With your combined knowledge you in effect become my and Merlin's heirs," He said with a grin.

Ginny looked between Merlin and the speaker, "We have met Merlin before and know who he is but we don't know who you are," she said.

"Then let me introduce myself since Merlin has been remiss in doing so. I an known as Uthar sometimes called Arthur of the family Pendragon."

Ginny looked at him in shock, "The Arthur of legend?" she asked.

"The one in the same," he answered with a smile. Arthur glanced at the sky "Come we must begin while the stars are aligned. Please take your seats," he said pointing at the two Chairs, "Harry on the left if you please."

Harry and Ginny took their appointed seats and Arthur stood behind them. He began to speak in the slow guttural language again but this time Merlin spoke softly translating for them.

"We are gathered her tonight to return that which has been missing from our lands since my and Merlin's time. For a great Darkness once again threatens the shores of our Great Island and there is need for those who are destined to oppose it.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another with questioning looks.

"Here before you are the two who have been chosen. You can see the Mark on the young man and his wife shall be by his side as it was in the days of old. They have been trained in the arts of Combat and Magic so to defend our land from he who would despoil it. I Uthar Pendragon do hearby appoint Harry James Potter and his wife Ginevra Molly Potter to be the High Lord and Lady Protector and Protectress of the Realm."

If Harry and Ginny thought the cheer before had been loud this one approached ear shattering volume. Arthur raised his hands and silence fell.

Merlin raised his staff and a bolt of lightning rent the air, coming down, striking Arthur's raised hands and depositing a silver circlet in each. They were plain except for a small medallion in the front that bore a lightning bolt engraved upon it.

Arthur placed one on each of their heads and the crowd cheered once again. Arthur beamed at the couple, he let the cheering go on for a moment and then raised his hands again. Once again the crowd fell silent looking at Harry expectantly.

Merlin whispered behind him, "You need to make a few remarks."

Harry looked at Ginny, unsure of what he was expected to say. Ginny looked back at him and smiled _"Say what's in your heart,"_ she sent to him.

Harry rose and looked out on all the people who were staring at him and he didn't know if he was worthy of this honour.

"I don't know if I deserve this honour that has been bestowed upon me," he said softly. "I do know that I will do my best not to disappoint or fail those who have placed their trust in me."

The crowd roared at Harry's words and Arthur smiled at him, "Well spoken Harry," he said proudly. He then turned to Ginny, "Ginevra," he said as he motioned to her.

Ginny felt her heart leap into her throat and Harry felt her nervousness. "_From the Heart, dear one,"_ Harry sent to her.

Ginny took strength from Harry's words and as she stood next to him the crowd silenced again. Taking a deep breath Ginny spoke, "I will stand by my husband and do what must be done, I know together we will do our best to preserve England for the Light."

The crowd roared once more in approval and Ginny blushed at the attention that was being shown her.

Arthur once more raised his hands silencing the crowd. "There is just one more act to perform," he said. "Please kneel."

Harry and Ginny knelt before Arthur and he raised his right hand into the air and a sword appeared in it. Smiling at the couple he dubbed Harry and then Ginny. "Arise Lord and Lady Potter and assume your roles as Protectors of the Realm."

Harry and Ginny stood and Arthur motioned for them to face the assembly. The people gave three great cheers and then fell silent. Harry and Ginny were uncertain of what to do but Arthur began speaking in the strange language again. To Harry and Ginny the tone and cadence sounded like a benediction and so it must have been because as soon as Arthur was done the assembly turned and began to file away. They noticed as the people left the ring they seemed to fade from sight.

Soon the only ones left were Arthur, Merlin, Harry and Ginny. Harry noticed as the last people left the stone ring the outside circle of fires went out and the only light came from the fire in the centre of the ring. When Harry turned and looked back he saw the chairs were gone and three stones were now next to the fire, one was large enough for Harry and Ginny to sit side-by-side.

"Please sit," said Arthur as he motioned to the stones.

Harry and Ginny sat and they were joined by Merlin and Arthur, one to each side of them.

"So Merlin tells me you had an unexpected meeting on one of you sojourns here," said Arthur.

"Yes we did," answered Harry.

"So you met Death himself," said Arthur lowly, "Most unusual. Not many meet him before their time and your doing so is quite extraordinary."

Arthur stared into the fire for several moments. "I can't fathom why he would have wanted to introduce himself to you," he said finally with a shake of his head. "Most unusual," he repeated. "What do you make of it Merlin?" he asked the old Mage.

"I am unsure my Lord," the Wizard replied. "I tried to summon him to a meeting but he declined my invitation so I can only speculate on his motives."

"So my young warriors, do you feel you are ready to assume your roles in the coming war?" asked Arthur.

Harry looked back, "I'm not sure, we have been given a wealth of knowledge but have not had an opportunity to practice any of it yet," Harry replied.

Arthur nodded at him, "Well, you should have a bit of time yet but you should start soon."

Ginny looked at the old King, "Why us?" she asked.

Merlin smiled and he was the one that answered, "It was foretold long ago that a couple would come forth in the time of great need and the one who was marked and his mate would rise up and be recognized. The thing to remember Ginevra is that you are just as important as Harry is, with out you he can not hope to prevail."

Arthur added, "Yes you both have had trials in the past and you prevailed."

Ginny looked down, "But if it weren't for Harry I would have failed and died," Ginny said ashamed.

"But you did have Harry and it's what started the Bonding process between you. Together you are the strongest, never forget or doubt that," Arthur said.

Merlin looked up at the sky, "It is time, My Lord," he said.

They all stood up and Arthur looked at Harry and Ginny, "Our hopes and prayers go with you. He stepped close and took Harry and then Ginny into hugs. "Until we meet again," he said.

"Will it be here?" Ginny asked.

"Here or after," Arthur said.

"After?" Ginny asked.

"After you meet our dear friend Thanatos for the final time," replied the ancient Monarch.

Merlin bowed to them both, "Lord and Lady Potter, I wish you well.

The mist began to gather and thicken and with a final wave in farewell they were gone and Harry and Ginny found themselves back in their bed.

Harry chuckled as he looked at Ginny, "What?" she asked and them looked at Harry. They both still wore the circlets of silver marked with the lightning bolts that looked like Harry's scar.

Harry went to roll off of Ginny and with a thud he fell to the floor because they were right next to the edge. Ginny was startled and cried out, "Are you OK?" she asked.

Harry sat up with a silly grin on his face.

"_What?" _asked Ginny.

Harry smiled at her and held up his hands, "_We're not touching!"_ he called out.

Ginny looked at him in wonder, the sparks and bolts of magic that had caused them pain were no longer there. They were free from having to remain in contact.

Ginny smiled a little sadly. "_As much as it caused us pain, I enjoyed having you with me constantly,"_ she said.

"_We can never truly be separated," _ Harry sent to her.

"_I know but there was something special about being in constant touch with you," _ Ginny replied.

"_I know Dearest, but I will always have you in my heart and I in yours and while I too will miss having to be in constant touch with you nothing says we have to be separated if we don't wish to be."_ Harry said softly.

Ginny smiled at Harry, knowing how much he loved her and how special they felt about one another. She knew now and forever Harry was hers and she was Harry's and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry stood and took off his circlet and Ginny did the same, handing it to Harry who placed them on the dresser.

Harry got back into bed with Ginny and she snuggled into his side as she always did. Harry wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "I love you Ginevra Potter," he said tenderly.

"I love you too, Harry" she replied. "But don't get used to calling me Ginevra."

Harry chuckled and kissed Ginny tenderly. "Goodnight my love," he said softly.

"Goodnight," Ginny replied. "I love you."

Together they drifted off to sleep both feeling the love each had for one another.

**XX**

Godric Gryffindor smiled as he made his way to his portrait in the circular room high in the tower. He wasn't surprised to find all the other Founders there already.

"It is complete," he informed the others.

Salazar smiled, "The Bonding? That means we can start training!" he said with glee.

"Yes Salazar, we can, but Ginny will be sitting her OWLs for the next five days," Godric said.

"So, At least now I have a time-line and know when we'll be able to start so I'll be able to leave this tower for a while," Salazar said.

Helga looked at him sympathetically, "I know Salazar, I worry about you stuck up here all the time. We're all glad you'll be able to spend some time helping to train the youngsters."

Godric looked a little guilty but only Rowena noticed and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her and signed the letter L to her, she knew that it meant both Later and Library signifying that he'd meet her in the Library where they had a portrait of the two of them together.

She nodded slightly which Salazar saw but misinterpreted, "Not falling asleep on us, are you?" he kidded her.

Rowena chuckled, "If I was it's because you are so boring," she said playfully back at him.

"Me? Boring? It was you and Godric who were always sneaking off to be together while Helga and I did all the hard work!" he said with a snort.

Helga looked startled, "Hard work? What hard work? All I remember you doing is playing cards and drinking Firewhiskey," she said with a laugh.

"It was tough work but somebody had to do it," he replied.

"Enough reminiscing," said Rowena. "Let's stick to the topic at hand. What do you think we'll have to teach them first?" she asked.

"We'll have to see where they are with their spell work and then see how they apply it," said Helga.

"I know Harry has had some duelling training," Rowena said.

"Duelling! Bah, child's play. He needs to learn Combat!" said Salazar forcefully. "It's going to life or death! No bowing and "As you please"! There will be no niceties with what they'll be required to do," Salazar said with a frown.

"Yes, we understand Salazar," said Helga. "I also want to make sure that Ginevra knows Healing as well. Harry will be at the forefront for the most of it and she will be his support. She should know what spells to Heal and also what to do to strengthen Harry if need be."

"Harry should be given some training in the Healing Arts as well, just in case but Ginevra should be given a more in-depth training than he will."

"Agreed,"said Helga.

"And overall we'll have to have them practice as much as we can get them too. Fancy spells that are harder to cast can be less effective than simple straight forward ones that are cast well and placed with pinpoint accuracy," said Salazar.

"OK then," said Godric. "I'll let everyone know when Ginevra is finished with her OWLs and when training can commence."

"Excellent!" Salazar said with a smile.

Rowena looked at Salazar, "I have some rather bad news Sal," she said sadly.

The smile slide from his face, "What now?" he asked.

"Slytherin House has been placed on probation due to the actions of some of it's members. One actually thought about attacking the Headmistress. He has been expelled and his magic sealed within him," she said sadly.

"Damnation!" he cried softly. "What has my house become?" he asked no one.

"They have been threatened with suspension of the House for the remainder of the year," she added.

Salazar just shook his head. "If the Headmistress had to seal someone's magic I can well understand that. It's a good thing we put that power into the Charter."

Godric gave a low laugh, "It's a good thing that Hag Umbridge didn't know about it."

Salazar laughed, "Some Head she made, the school wouldn't even let her into the office. No way would she have been able to find out about it!"

"Yes," agreed Godric. "And it's good to know that the protections we placed in this Castle still work. After all she was a Ministry Hack and had no right to be here in the first place. It's one of the reasons we gave that particular power to the Head of the School."

They all nodded in agreement.

Helga once again offered to stay with Salazar for a while. Rowena signed the L to Godric and he nodded in response. After they both said goodbye their portraits became lifeless as they departed for their meeting.

**XX**

**A/N:** So the Bonding is complete and Harry and Ginny have become Lord and Lady Potter, defenders of the Realm. Now all they have to do is become prepared to meet the challenge. Godric didn't have the heart to tell Salazar that they have already been given Magical and Combat knowledge. Of course knowledge without practical training can get you killed really fast.

As always please review.


	19. Chapter 19: The OWLs Have It

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 18: The OWLs Have It**

Harry awoke to find Ginny already up and in the shower, he missed her presence but through the Bond he felt her excitement for the coming day. She would start taking her OWLs this morning and couldn't wait to get started.

Harry got up and joined Ginny in the shower and she was glad he did. He started washing her hair as usual and he felt her relax some under his ministrations. She was still very keyed up when they finished so Harry took her over to the bed and made her lay down.

They still had over two hours to kill before the start of the exams and though Ginny was concerned that Harry was going to get her worked up at first she felt his calm reassurance through the Bond to trust him.

He had her lay on her stomach and he began to give her a very tender but thorough massage. Ginny melted under his touch, giving herself totally to the relaxing feeling it instilled her with.

"Oh Godric," she moaned softly as Harry worked up and down her back.

"Does Mrs. Potter like," he asked even thought he already knew the answer.

"Yes, she likes very much," Ginny replied.

Harry continued the massage till there was about an hour left to go and he stopped.

Ginny groaned a little in disappointment as Harry got up off the bed.

"Stay still for right now," he told her.

As she lay there she heard him moving about the room and through the Bond she saw he was getting her clothing ready. He was about to pick out a plain pair of knickers and she was going to tell him to choose another pair when he did so automatically, seeing she wanted the pair with little snitches on them. She had always considered them her lucky pair for taking tests.

"_At least that's all I consider them lucky for," _she sent to him with a grin.

"_Yeah, the red set is the one for the other kind of Lucky,"_ Harry sent back.

Ginny grinned at their intimate banter, it just felt so right with Harry she didn't have any second thoughts about it.

Once they were dressed they headed out to the sitting area and Harry was about to call Donder for breakfast when the House-elf appeared with a tray laden with food.

Shaking his head Harry thought, "_How do they do that?"_

Ginny giggled, _"I don't know but it is kind of neat."_

As they ate Harry looked at Ginny, "_How do you want to play this today?" _he asked.

Ginny paused for a moment contemplating his question. _"As much as I want to be up front with Professor McGonagall, I really want you there with me,"_ she answered.

Harry knew through the Bind she meant more than in her mind, she wanted his physical presence as a reassurance.

"_OK, no telling anyone that we can be separated for now," _ he sent to her.

Ginny sighed in relief as much as she felt she was ready she wanted Harry's calming presence with her for these exams and she wasn't above taking advantage of their situation.

Harry glanced at the clock and saw it was time to leave. Rising he took Ginny's hand and they left by the hidden hall entrance. As they approached the Gargoyle to the Headmistress' office it began to spin out of the way and they were met by Professor McGonagall and the Ministry Official who would be administering the first exam.

"Good morning Professors," Harry and Ginny said together causing them to look at one another.

"_Maybe I'd better let you do all the talking," _ said Harry.

Ginny smiled at him and just nodded.

The Ministry Official was an old witch who Harry identified as Professor Marshbanks who had been a proctor at some of his OWLs. She smiled at the couple, "Good morning Mr. Potter," she said towards Harry.

She then turned to Ginny and with a twinkle in her eyes said "And Good morning to you Mrs. Potter."

Harry and Ginny laughed internally at Professor McGonagall's reaction. She became quite upset, "Please Professor, remember I told you that is confidential information."

"But Minerva," the elderly witch said, "We're alone here and that is her proper name and she must use it on her tests."

Minerva groaned, keeping that fact secret was proving harder than she had envisioned.

"Yes I know but we mustn't let that get around," she explained.

Yes, yes, I know," the old witch said. "Now what classroom did you say we'd be using?"

Minerva McGonagall just shook her head and started down the hall, "Room 706," she said.

They all proceeded down the Hall to the classroom that had been cleared out and prepared for their arrival. Besides the desk for the teacher only one table with two chairs remained. Harry and Ginny sat down and automatically removed their shoes so that they could remain in contact.

"_All set?" _Harry asked.

Ginny smiled, now that they were here and about to begin her anxiety had left her and her eagerness had returned. "_All set," _she replied.

Harry took out a book which caused Professor Marshbanks to raise her eyebrows. Though curious she didn't wish to be obviously concerned she came up to Harry. "May I ask what book you have?" she inquired.

Harry smiled, he had been pretty sure they would want to check to make sure he wasn't going to help Ginny.

"Certainly Professor," he replied. "It's a Defence Against the Dark Arts text."

"May I see it please?" she asked.

Harry handed over the book. "Hummm, _Advanced Defensive Techniques _by Madam Theona Lichester. This isn't the current text book, is it?" she asked.

"No Mam," Harry answered, "But I find her explanations much more straight forward and concise," he said.

"Yes, I agree," said the Professor, "I don't know why they ever replaced it."

She handed the book back to Harry and then looked at Ginny. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes Mam," Ginny replied.

The Professor handed Ginny her test booklet and went back up to the desk where a huge hourglass stood. Turning it over she said "You may begin."

Ginny opened the booklet and went straight to work. Harry was dimly aware that it was the Charms OWL and that Ginny was flying through the questions.

He sat there reading his text and marvelled that he could do both at once, pay attention to Ginny and read the textbook at the same time. Keeping to his word he did not intrude on her work.

In no time at all Ginny was done and Harry looked at the hourglass, only half the time had elapsed.

"Excuse me Professor," Ginny said.

"Did you have a question dear?" she asked.

"No Professor, I'm finished," Ginny answered.

The Professor was obviously surprised by Ginny's statement. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Professor," she replied.

"Very well, do you wish to take a break or should we proceed with the practical part of the exam?" she asked.

"Let's go right to the practical," Ginny replied.

She had Ginny preform several Charms on various objects though Harry only recalled having to do one during his OWLs. Ginny preformed flawlessly much to the delight of the Professor.

"Well Done, Mrs Potter," she said as they finished.

Harry looked up at the clock and saw it was a couple minutes before Ten. Without having a whole bunch of students to do, things were progressing rapidly.

Professor Marshbanks looked at the clock, "Well this is going very well," she said. "Do you feel up to taking the next portion?" she asked.

Ginny smiled at her, "Yes Professor, I'm fine with proceeding."

"Very well," the Professor said as she went to the desk and retrieved the next test.

Once again Ginny tore right into the test booklet and though it took a little longer she was done well before the hourglass ran out. The second test was Transfiguration and Ginny had no trouble with it at all. Her practical went just as easily as her Charms test did.

"Well at this rate we'll have you done in no time," the Professor said with a smile.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was a little after Eleven. "Why don't we take a break now and meet back here after lunch," she said.

"OK," Ginny replied. Even though she was eager to continue, sitting hunched over exam booklets for two hours was making her a little stiff and she knew she'd benefit from getting up and moving about.

"And Mr. Potter, you'll need to bring a different book after lunch," the Professor told him.

"Yes Professor," he answered.

Harry and Ginny left and headed back up to their room to rest and have some lunch. Harry was about to summon Donder again even though it was only quarter past Eleven for lunch so that Ginny could relax before heading back when Donder appeared once again with a tray of sandwiches, crisps and Butterbeer.

"I is hoping Mistress' test be going well?" he inquired.

"Very well Donder," she replied.

"Good, good. Mistress belongs with Master," he said. Then bowing he disappeared with the usual crack.

Once they had finished eating Harry had Ginny lie down on the couch were he proceeded to rub her shoulders and back again, working out the knots and stiffness she had acquired during the morning. Once again this elicited moans of pleasure from Ginny as she enjoyed the massage.

The afternoon went much the same as the morning had. First with Potions and then with Defence Against the Dark Arts. Though she took more time with the Potions practical, you just couldn't hurry making the potion.

When it came time for her Defence practical was the only time Ginny had the slightest problem. She had already done her required spell work when Professor Marshbanks asked "I know Mr Potter produced a Patronus for his OWL for extra credit, can you produce one too?" she asked.

"Yes Professor," Ginny answered, but when she did it immediately flickered out to a "OH!" from Ginny.

"Something wrong, dear?" the Professor asked.

Undaunted Ginny cast it again and this time it held form. Both Ginny and Harry were amazed. Instead of her Horse that she had produced before a Doe appeared before them.

"What is it?" the Professor asked.

Ginny let the Doe fade, "Well before it was a Horse but now it was different, a Doe," she said perplexed.

"Were you married the last time you cast it?" the Professor asked.

"As a matter-of-fact, no," Ginny answered.

"Ah," the Professor said with a smile. "That has been know to happen. It's rare but not unheard of."

Ginny looked at Harry who returned her gaze with amusement. Ginny blushed slightly but smiled at him. She felt his love and it made her feel warm inside.

As the Professor prepared to leave she looked at Ginny and said "At this rate we'll be done in no time. See you tomorrow at Nine." Then she was gone.

Harry and Ginny followed slowly, hand in hand. As they exited the door they found Professor McGonagall outside waiting for them. "How did it go?" she asked.

Ginny smiled, quite proud of the work she had done today. "Very well Professor, I finished four OWLs."

"Four?" the Professor said in shock. Then with a smile she said "Better not tell Miss Granger or she'll be jealous."

Even though it was only Four-thirty they headed back up to their quarters. Ginny was elated but tired. She had worked hard and Harry could tell it had drained her some.

"I think a nice hot bath and early to bed for you," he said lovingly.

Ginny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back toward Gryffindor tower. "That sounds wonderful," she said dreamily.

**XX**

Godric Gryffindor was elated when he appeared in the tower room, only Salazar and Rowena were there.

"She did Four!" he said excitedly. "Four OWLs in one day!"

"At this rate we'll be able to start training early," said Salazar.

"Easy, Sal," Rowena said softly. "Remember how draining those test can be. Let's give her a little time to recover before we start."

"Fine," he said contritely. "But not too long."

Rowena chuckled. "No not too long but a little time to let her recover will be best."

"I said fine," protested Salazar.

"I know," said Rowena with a smile, "I'm just,how do they say it now days, Taking the mickey out on you."

Salazar looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "God's," he cried, "What ever have they done with the language?"

Rowena and Godric laughed, "Well it's a sight better than Thees and thous and methinks," Godric said.

"Humpf," was all Salazar responded.

"Cheer up Salazar, just think in a few short days you'll be able to visit the Room of Requirement and talk to someone other than the three of us," Godric said.

With a sigh, "Yeah there is that to look forward to, I just hope it lasts," Salazar answered.

Who knows, maybe this will be the year your portraits are found," Rowena said kindly.

"Peh," Salazar said in annoyance. "How likely is that?" he asked derisively.

"Who knows, but we must remain hopeful," she replied.

"I try but with each passing century it gets harder and harder," he said in resignation. "I just wish I knew why they had been taken."

"Maybe if we find where it will tell us the why," Rowena said.

"I hope so," Salazar said.

"Where is Helga?" Godric asked.

"She said she had something to check on and left a little before you two arrived," Salazar said.

"Wonder what that could be?" Godric asked to no one in particular.

**XX**

Millie, Neville and Hermione made their way back towards Gryffindor Tower to drop their books and head down to dinner. Hermione thought it was really cute the way Millie and Neville were walking hand in hand, glancing shyly at one another as they went.

She was very conflicted about how she felt, sometimes she wished she and Ron could do the same thing but then she thought maybe she was beyond acting in that manner. That she was more independent and didn't need the public displays of affection. With a sigh she realized that maybe she'd never get that chance if Ron didn't make up his mind.

As they entered the Common Room Hermione noticed the portrait of Gryffindor motioning to her.

"Excuse me you two," she said to Millie and Neville.

They barely noticed and gave a curt, "OK," as they headed off together.

Hermione chuckled as they left and she went up to the portrait.

"Harry and Ginny would like to see you if you have a moment," Godric said.

Hermione glanced back at Millie and Neville who had sat down on the couch and were snogging. "It seems my dinner companions are otherwise occupied at the moment," she said with a laugh. "So yes I can see them."

Godric swung the portrait out of the way granting entrance to the sitting area. She found Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch in their normal "home" attire of tees and shorts. They were sitting sideways with Ginny resting on Harry's chest and she looked very tired.

"What's up you two?" she asked as she came over and sat in a nearby chair.

"We just wanted to touch base with you and see how things were going and since Ginny started her OWLs today we'll probably be going to bed early because as you can see she's rather knackered by it," Harry said.

"So tell me," Hermione said excitedly. "How did it go?"

Ginny stifled a yawn before answering, "It went really well, with what Harry and I know and the knowledge we gained from the Bond it was pretty easy actually," Ginny said.

Hermione looked a little perplexed, "Knowledge from the Bond? What knowledge? There was no mentioning of any gaining of knowledge in the research I did," she said slowly.

Ginny's eyes flitted to Harry, _Oops, did I just let out a secret?" _she sent to Harry.

"_I think so." _he replied. "_I guess you might as well tell her something about it or she'll have some sort of fit," _Harry sent with a laugh.

"OK, it's like this Hermione," Ginny said. "As we've gone through the Bonding process we've been given a certain amount of shall we say instruction. Part of it was a load of information on Magic and Spells. Right now we could probably sit our NEWTs and do real well though I'm not sure on the practical since we haven't been able to put any of it into practice. I think the biggest problem I had today was trying to keep my answers grade level appropriate."

Hermione was struck speechless. She was trying desperately to wrap her mind around the new information that Ginny had given her.

Harry saw her confusion, "Look Hermione, I don't think everything we've under gone is what a typical Bonding pair go through. I think because of who I am and what has happened to me we've been granted something out of the ordinary."

Hermione actually laughed, "Like Bonding isn't out of the ordinary enough."

Harry at least had the sense to look sheepish at her comment. "Yeah well things just sort of happen to me, in case you hadn't noticed." he said in his self depreciating way.

Hermione had to chuckle at Harry's comment. "So anything else happen?" she asked.

Harry really didn't want to go into the ceremony they had undergone but his face gave him away.

"What else?" Hermione asked. "And don't tell me nothing because I know you too well Harry," she said.

"_Should we show her the circlets?" _ he asked Ginny.

"_Why not," _she sent back.

Harry sighed and before he could stop her Ginny bounced up and began to head for the bedroom.

"_Ginny!" _Harry mind shouted.

It was too late, Hermione stared at her gobsmacked.

"_Too late now," _Ginny said contritely. _"Why don't you fill her in on this while I get the circlets."_

Hermione's eyes went to Harry. "Well as you can see we've finished the Bonding process. I'd like you to keep that a secret if you will at least till Ginny has finished taking her OWLs," Harry said.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"Last night," Harry replied.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?" Hermione questioned.

"Because this way I can stay with Ginny while she takes her OWLs. I mean they went out of their way to arrange it so I could and I want to be there to lend moral support. Nothing else, I assure you," Harry explained.

Ginny returned with the silver circlets and handed Harry his. Before he could say anything Godric's portrait intervened. "Harry, Ginny what have you got there?" he asked earnestly.

"Oh These?" Harry asked. "Well we were presented with them last night as we finished Bonding. I was about to explain to Hermione about them so you might as well hear too."

Ginny played with hers in her hands for a moment before playing it on her head. She had been going to say some flippant remark but as soon as she put it on she felt a sense of dignity fall over her and she knew it wasn't something to mock.

"Harry put yours on," she said in wonder.

Harry looked at her questioningly but did as she requested when he noticed the look on her face. He felt the same sensation run through him. He looked at Ginny and nodded. "Strange," he said.

"What?" asked Godric and Hermione at the same time.

"Just the feeling that came over us when we put them on," Harry replied. "A sense of regalness, of dignity. I guess it goes with the title," he said softly.

"What title?" asked Godric.

Looking very sheepish Harry said "High Lord Protector and Lady Protectress of the Realm."

Godric looked totally shocked, "When did this happen Harry?" he asked.

"Last night," he replied.

"Lord and Lady Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's how we were addressed," Harry replied.

Hermione just sat there taking it all in, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was like some dream or Muggle show. She couldn't fathom how it could be.

Godric just kept looking form Harry to Ginny shaking his head. "Do you know what this means?" he asked.

Harry just shrugged, "It means I still have to defeat Voldemort," he said matter-of-factually.

"But the job doesn't end there, "Godric explained. "The High Lord and Lady are Life time positions." he explained.

Harry looked nonplussed, "I have to kill Voldemort to worry about anything beyond that," he replied solemnly.

"This explains a lot Harry," he said. "The things you've described you and Ginny going through when you were Bonding that were out of the ordinary were signs that this was taking place. The Fates have given you a rare gift and someone has done a lot of manipulating to arrange this," Godric said in awe.

"Excuse me Your Lordships, I must go inform the other Founders of this development." he said before departing.

Harry flopped down on the couch and Ginny joined him, they took off their circlets and placed them on the table.

Hermione was still speechless, just looking from one to the other.

Harry sighed, "I think I don't really need to say this Hermione, but I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself as well."

"S-sure Harry," she said. Then with a grin she said "Or should I say your Lordship."

Harry shot her a piecing look, "Don't start Hermione," he said lowly.

"Oh come on Harry, you have to admit this is really way out there," she said.

Ginny began to giggle.

"Not you too?" he asked in defeat.

Ginny snuggled into his chest, "I'm sorry Harry, it's just that I don't know what to do or how to react to all this and if I don't laugh about it I just may end up screaming."

Harry knew he stood no chance against Ginny, he'd just have to put up with it knowing she wouldn't push things too far.

"So what OWLs did you do today?" Hermione asked changing the subject. "Let's see, If they're holding to form you should have had Charms and Transfiguration."

"Yeah, That's right," said Ginny disassembling.

"So what do you have tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "If they're keeping to order you should have Potions and Defence," she added.

Ginny tried to be nonchalant and said "No Tomorrow I think she said we'd have Herbology and History of Magic."

"Then Potions and Defence?" asked Hermione looking perplexed.

"No I think it's Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes after that," Ginny said truthfully.

"Well when do you have Potions and Defence?" asked Hermione. Then seeing the look on Ginny's face she had the epiphany. "You had them already, didn't you," she said in disbelief.

"Guilty as charged," admitted Ginny.

"You did four in one day?" Hermione asked incredulously.

It was Ginny's turn to look sheepish, "Well yeah but you need to remember it's only me taking the exams so I can kind of set my own pace."

"But Four!" said Hermione. "I think my brain would've fried."

Ginny and Harry laughed at Hermione's reaction. "Well you tend to think about it too much," said Harry.

Hermione tried to look miffed but she didn't quite pull it off. "So what's your real schedule for for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well it's what I said Herbology and History of Magic in the morning followed by Creatures and Runes. Then on Wednesday it should be Arithmancy and Astronomy with the Astronomy practical Wednesday night," Ginny said.

"Wow," said Hermione, "Two weeks boiled down into three days. Did they tell you when you'd get the results?"

"No, but I suspect that it won't take very long as they only have to grade one persons," Ginny said.

Harry could tell the Ginny was starting to fade, "Hey Hermione, do you mind if we call it an evening, I promised Ginny a hot bath and a massage before bed and I don't want her falling asleep in the tub."

"No problem, is it OK if I stop by tomorrow evening to see how things went?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "That will be fine," Harry said.

Hermione rose and she went over and hugged Ginny. "I don't want you to think I'm not happy for you cause I really am. I'm proud that you are doing so well and I hope it continues."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said with a smile, grateful for her genuine support.

As Hermione left Harry helped Ginny rise, "Come on your Ladyship your bath awaits,"

Ginny giggled as Harry lead her into the bedroom so that she could get ready, have her bath and get to bed early so that she would be ready for the rest of her OWLs.

**XX**

**A/N: **OWL time has started and Ginny seems to be having an easy time of it. I hope it continues. Hermione does seem glad for her but a little envious as well.

The Snakes have been really quiet, I wonder if it will remain so.

As always please review.


	20. Chapter 20: OWLs Redux

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 19:OWLs Redux**

Ginny awoke feeling refreshed and eager to get back to taking her OWLs. The hot bath and massage that Harry had given her the night before had relaxed her completely. She couldn't ever remember waking up feeling so wonderful.

Harry was snoring softly beside her and she felt his warmth penetrating her. Though wide awake she felt no inclination to move just yet, not wishing to disturb Harry's sleep.

She felt him stir beside her and for a moment she thought maybe he was waking up but he just shifted slightly, tightening his arm ever so slightly about her before settling once more.

She became aware of thoughts and emotions coming from Harry and she realized he was dreaming. At first it was hard to make out but as she concentrated harder she finally saw what was playing through Harry's mind.

Harry was running as hard as he could and when he glanced back she saw his cousin chasing after him with several of his mates. Dudley's face was contorted in rage.

Just when it seemed Harry would escape someone stepped out from behind a bush he was passing and tripped Harry, sending him tumbling down onto the sun baked ground and before he could get back up his cousin was on him.

Two of his mates grabbed Harry under his arms and hauled him to his feet, holding on tightly as Harry tried to break free. With a vicious slap that sent Harry's glasses flying Dudley struck Harry across the face. Harry / Ginny could taste blood and she felt Harry's fear.

Dudley then punched Harry with a powerful right hook low on his ribs and Ginny was sure she felt one crack. Harry doubled over and Dudley's mates had a tough time keeping him upright.

"Don't ever follow us again," Dudley said vehemently.

"I wasn't," Harry managed to get out even though he could barely breath.

"Don't lie to me, you're always showing up where we are," Dudley spat as he hit Harry on the other side, not quite as hard but with a broken rib already it hurt considerably.

"That's our park so you just stay out of it, understand?" Dudley said lowly his words dripping with menace.

When Harry didn't answer right away Dudley grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up painfully, pulling some strands out with the force of his pull. "I said Do you understand?"

Harry nodded dully, spots dancing in front of his eyes.

Dudley left go of his hair and said "Come on lets go see if those kids have any money on them."

Harry was unceremoniously dumped to the ground and he heard Dudley and the others move off, leaving him gasping for his breath and the taste of blood still in his mouth.

Harry painfully rolled into a sitting position holding tightly onto he battered ribs. He spotted his glasses laying a few feet away. At that moment he really didn't feel like trying to crawl over to get them, he hurt so bad.

He closed his eyes and wished that he didn't have to crawl so far and as he did so he felt something bump his hand that was laying on the ground. He looked down and was shocked to see his glasses laying next to his hand. He looked around to see if anyone was close by who could have moved them but there was no one in sight. It was just one more of the strange things that seemed to happen around him and caused much of the trouble at home.

Sighing he picked them up and put them on before he struggled to his feet and began the journey back to the place he felt was more a prison than a home.

Ginny found tears dripping down her face as the scene dissolved, she couldn't believe all that Harry had gone through during his childhood. It was inconceivable that he had turned out to be the wonderful young man he had with the childhood he had suffered through.

Ginny was aware of another dream coming into focus and she worried what it might hold but she was surprised as the Parlour of the Burrow came into focus. It was obviously Christmas because of the tree and decorations and she saw herself sitting at the foot of the tree handing out presents. She noticed how Harry was watching her closely and she felt his happiness.

She was a little confused because she was sure it was a Christmas before they had started going together but Harry was obviously enamoured with her because his eyes never left her. Even when she could hear Ron trying to talk to him his eyes never left her.

She saw herself rise and bring a present to Harry and casually hand it to him before heading back to the tree, never noticing how Harry watched her every movement or heard his soft "Thank You Ginny," and the wonderful tingling feeling that he felt where her hand had brushed his.

She wondered had she really been that clueless as to Harry's feelings back then? All she could remember was feeling so awkward around him, trying not to blush or stammer and here he had been just as focused on her as she had been on him. How was it neither of them seemed to notice that about the other and had never said anything?

The scene faded and Ginny was aware that Harry was waking up. She was glad that his last dream had been a happy one but she was acutely aware of the tears still on her cheeks. She hurriedly tried to wipe them away but Harry said "_What is it Ginny? Why are you crying?"_

Ginny smiled through the tears and was going to say it was nothing but she felt Harry see what she had seen in the dream and she felt him sadden.

"_I'm sorry you had to see that,"_ he said softly. "_Not one of my happier memories_."

"_I didn't mean to intrude,"_ she began.

Harry gave a low chuckle "_Like we have any secrets any more,"_ he said with a smile.

"_At least your last dream was a happy one," _ she said softly.

Harry concentrated for a moment and saw what Ginny was remembering and he smiled too. "_Yeah, That Christmas was when I first really began to notice you as something other than Ron's little sister. I just didn't know how to tell you back then."_

Ginny snuggled tighter into Harry's side, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in, relishing the smell that was the essence of Harry. She knew that like him the smell of each other had a wonderful calming effect and she felt his reciprocation of the feeling.

"_It doesn't matter Harry, we're together now and that's what's important."_

Harry hugged her tightly, loving the fact that her head was right below his on his chest where he could breath in her intoxicating fragrance. He leaned forward enough so that he could kiss the top of her head.

Of course she was right, being together now in the manner that they were was far better than he could have ever hoped or dreamed about.

"Go take a hot shower," he said aloud.

"Why, I just had a bath last night," she replied.

"I want to give you another massage this morning, it really helped you relax yesterday so I figured I do it again today," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and languorously stretched before she slowly rose and went to take her shower. Harry watched her pretty bum swivel as she walked away from him and he heard her giggle as she saw him watching her.

Harry got up and prepared for Ginny while she was in the shower, once again he laid out her clothes and smoothed the bed so he could give her the promised massage.

She returned quickly but Harry could tell that the hot shower had the desired effect. He patted the bed and she lay down face first on it, crossing her arms under her head.

Harry began as he did the day before gently rubbing her shoulders with just enough pressure to work the tenseness out of her muscles. Once again Ginny virtually melted under Harry's caring touch, the Bond letting him know just where she needed the massage the most.

When it was time he let her get up and they got dressed together before heading out to the sitting room where they found Donder just delivering breakfast. They exchanged looks, once again marvelling at how the house-elves seemed to know just when to deliver what was needed without anyone needing to tell them.

At Ten till Nine they headed out to the room where Ginny would take her next round of OWLs and Harry could feel Ginny's excitement rising again. She was eager and confident about the coming tests and Harry couldn't blame her.

As they turned the corner into the Hall where the examination room was they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Marchbanks coming from the Headmistress' office. They were in an animated discussion about something but it looked quite genial and the both ended up laughing as they arrived at the door to the classroom just as Harry and Ginny did so.

Professor Marchbank's eyes were twinkling and she said "Good Morning."

Harry and Ginny responded likewise and the Professors ushered them into the classroom.

"All set, Mrs. Potter?" Professor Marchbanks asked.

"Yes Professor," answered Ginny.

Harry noticed McGonagall roll her eyes when the Professor had said Mrs. Potter but at least today she didn't say anything.

His attention was drawn back to Professor Marchbanks who was remarking on Ginny's eagerness to continue with her OWLs. "The only one I ever noticed who seemed as eager as you," she was saying. "Was that girl last year, Granger was her name I believe, scored top marks if my memory serves me."

Harry had to stifle a chuckle as they made their way once more to their seats. "_Think we should tell Hermione?" _ he asked.

"_I think she'd be pleased that she was remembered," _Ginny answered.

Promptly at Nine Ginny began her Herbology exam and just like the previous day she flew through the questions, hardly ever pausing and the scratching of her quill filling the room.

Once again Harry had brought a book and though she hadn't said anything Professor Marchbanks did stroll by and take a peek at what he was reading. He saw her eyebrows raise when she saw he was reading "Advanced Defensive Theory" but she didn't comment while Ginny was taking her exam.

Ginny finished the Herbology exam even faster than she had the Charms one and then went straight into the practical. She had to take some Snap-Dragon cuttings with out getting bitten and re-pot them. Then she had to harvest some rank smelly pods from a Skunk Bush and finally she had to show the proper way to handle Bulberpus Tubers without getting any on her. She did all easily and without mishap.

Harry thought that Ginny was done when the Professor produced one more plant that Harry didn't immediately recognize and it wasn't till Ginny gasped that he knew it not from their schooling but the knowledge they had gotten from Merlin. It was a Babbling Bush, something that he knew was actually NEWT level and they normally wouldn't get till Seventh year.

"_Harry?" _ Ginny sent tentatively.

"_What Ginny?" _he asked.

"_This isn't normal OWL Level material," _she said.

"_I know, it's NEWT Level." _he replied.

"_But I'm not supposed to know how to handle it," _Ginny sent.

"_So refuse if you want to. It's only for extra credit," _Harry replied.

"_But I don't want to. I want to try out some of the things we learned and haven't used yet," _ she sent.

Harry smiled "_So go ahead, you deserve a chance to show off a little."_

Harry knew from their acquired knowledge that most students used either a Stunner or Freezing Charm but that usually stunted the growth or killed the plant outright. If touched by the plant the person would be incomprehensible for at least a day being neither able to speak or write coherently.

The proper spell was one that put the plant in a kind of suspended state that let the handler re-pot the plant without fear of it moving.

He watched as Ginny prepared herself and she wordlessly cast the proper spell and the plant instantly stopped it subtle movements. She then deftly inverted the pot and gingerly placed it in the new pot, never once coming close to it's now immobile foliage.

The Professor looked on impassively but Harry swore he saw the tiniest smile on her lips as Ginny finished.

"Well done, Dear," she said eyeing Ginny astutely. "Well done indeed." She then looked at the clock and saw it was Ten till Ten. "Why don't we take a small break right now and start the next test at Ten sharp," she said genially. "That's if you wish to continue the same schedule today as yesterday?"

Ginny smiled, "That's fine," she said with a small bit of relief in her voice. She and Harry stood, keeping their hands joined and walked over to the window. She just wanted to get up and stretch a bit before the next exam.

Harry watched as the Professor carefully put the Babbling Bush into a protective case and leave the room and he wondered if something was up. He was a little upset by them springing the NEWT Level plant on Ginny and was a little worried but he knew there was nothing to be done about it now.

Ginny stood in the warm sun streaming through the windows, rolling her head and shoulders to ease the aches she felt from the tension she felt from hunching over the exam books.

All to soon Professor Marchbanks returned and precisely at Ten Ginny started the History of Magic Exam. She worked quickly through the exam, surprised at how much the knowledge they had learned while Bonding helped her with names and dates. As before she was done well before the hourglass had run out.

Since there was no practical exam for History of Magic Ginny was allowed to leave early with instructions to be back by One so that she could continue.

Harry and Ginny walked out hand in hand and headed for the Astronomy Tower so that Ginny could relax in the sunshine for a bit before having her lunch. They took their favourite spot with Harry sitting against the wall and Ginny seated between his legs so that Harry could wrap his arms around her.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back into Harry's loving embrace feeling content and secure and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

She awoke sometime later to the feeling of her hair being stroked gently and she smiled at the thoughts that Harry was sending out. She could feel how happy he was and also surprised at being so close to someone, something he had never expected to experience because of the destiny that awaited him.

Harry became aware of Ginny's waking. "Have a nice nap?" he asked softly.

"Yes I did," she answered contently. "I wish we could stay here like this forever."

Harry chuckled, "As nice as that sounds it would make taking your OWLs pointless."

"So I wouldn't need any OWLs just staying here with you," Ginny said with a smile.

"That would be nice but we can't stay here forever," Harry said hugging Ginny tightly to his chest. "Sooner or later it's going to rain and then there's the question of food and using the loo, the logistics would be mind-boggling."

Ginny laughed, "Put a lot of thought into this have you?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "Well lets just say that I have dreamed about not having all the things I do hanging over my head and we could just live a simple quiet life somewhere."

Ginny sighed and snuggled into Harry's chest, "A simple, quiet life, sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "To bad wishing doesn't make it true."

Ginny closed her eyes and slowly rubbed her head against Harry. "Someday Harry, we'll have that idyllic life, just you, me and our children."

She felt Harry sigh, "I certainly hope so," he said.

They heard the clock strike twelve. "Want to go get some lunch?" Harry asked.

Ginny considered staying where they were for a moment but then her stomach over ruled her with a small rumble. She gave a soft chuckle, "I guess we'd better," she said as she began to rise.

She looked out over the Black Lake while Harry got to his feet and she felt him stand close behind her, taking her into his arms once again. "It's really peaceful up here," she said softly.

When Harry didn't say anything she turned and he hugged her into his chest, looking deep into her eyes.

"_Have I told you how much I love you lately?" _he sent to her.

"_Not in words," _she sent back. _"But your actions sure have said it loud and clear."_

Harry gently leaned in and kissed her, letting his actions once again speak what was in his heart for the beautiful, vivacious young Witch that he held in his arms.

Ginny melted into his kiss and let the love flow between them through their Bond, never tiring of the double effect it gave them, of feeling the kiss and love from both sides of their minds. She still found it awe-inspiring and she silently wished that she would never tire of it.

Finally they broke the kiss and Ginny felt their contentment fill them both. She smiled as she rested her head against Harry's chest, just revelling in the feeling that filled them both.

Ginny gave Harry one more quick kiss before she started for the stairs, dragging Harry along with her as her stomach once more voiced it's desire for food.

"_Come on Love,"_ she said. "_I'm starved and I want to see what Donder will bring us before I go back for my next exams."_

Harry chuckled and let Ginny lead him down towards their quarters, thankful for the wonderful woman that he had found and Bonded with.

**XX**

Hermione sat beside Ron in the Great Hall, how he had beaten her there with enough time to fill his plate and begin eating was beyond her, "I mean, we left class at the same time," she thought to herself.

Ron grunted a hello as he took another huge bite causing Hermione to shake her head as she began to load up her plate.

Finally swallowing what he had in his mouth he asked "Do you think Harry and Ginny will ever start taking their meals here again?"

Truthfully Hermione didn't know but didn't want to say so to Ron so she just shrugged. "Probably after they return to classes," she said.

Ron nodded as he took another bite. "When do you think that will be?" he asked after hastily swallowing again. He knew Hermione hated it when he spoke with food in his mouth and had started to ignore his questions if he did so.

""Pretty soon, I should think," Hermione said. "As soon as Ginny's finished her OWL's and gotten the results."

"But won't that take weeks?" he asked.

"Ron," Hermione said patronizingly, "They only have Ginny's to grade so it shouldn't take much time at all."

"Oh, right," Ron said feeling stupid because he hadn't thought of that.

Hermione felt his discomfort and said, "It's an easy mistake to make, I mean this doesn't happen very often."

"It's happened before?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, it has," Hermione said as she poured herself some juice. "The last time was in 1867 and before that it happened in the 1500's, though not for the same reason as Ginny."

Ron was about to say but then remembered that discussion of Harry and Ginny's Bonding was strictly forbidden and he shut his mouth quickly.

Hermione was glad that he remembered because Dean and Seamus were listening intently from across the table. She was glad they didn't ask any questions because she really didn't know what to say. She figured she should ask Professor McGonagall what the official story was for Harry's and Ginny's absence. It seemed a large oversight to her that something hadn't been said up to now as the rumours had been flying fast and furious around the school.

She knew that Neville had seen them in the Common Room and he had admitted to her that Ginny had said that Harry had been injured but that was the extent of his knowledge and even he was surprised they weren't back in class as of yet.

Hermione stared down at her half eaten lunch, not feeling hungry any more. Being one of the few who actually knew the real reason didn't help any and in fact she felt she might have been better off not knowing. "Well unless I want someone to _Obliviate _me I guess I'll just have to put up with it," she thought to herself.

Rising and grabbing her book-bag she headed for the Head table to talk to McGonagall before she headed off to her next class. "Might as well get this over with," she thought.

Professor McGonagall saw Hermione heading her way and she groaned inwardly, wondering what was up now. It seemed that there was no end to the problems she was facing right now and she hoped nothing new had come up.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" she asked once Hermione had made her way to the Head Table.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said. "Privately," she added when the Headmistress looked at her with a trace of annoyance.

"Very well," she said a she rose and excused herself. They went into the antechamber where the Tri-Wizard Champions had gone after they were selected.

Once inside she shut the door behind them and asked "What can I do for you?"

"Well several people have been asking about Harry and Ginny and I didn't want to say anything without checking with you to see what the official story was. Plus there are numerous rumours flying around and people are becoming quite curious as to where they are and what happened." Hermione said.

Minerva sighed, once more wishing that Albus was still in charge. She hadn't even given any thought to a cover story with everything that had been happening, it had completely slipped her mind.

"Oh Godric," she mumbled.

Hermione chuckled at that and the Headmistress gave her a wan smile. "I guess I'm not much at subterfuge," she said.

"Well if it helps I know that they talked to Neville a little while ago and told him Harry had been injured but that still doesn't explain why Ginny hasn't returned to classes."

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment, "I guess we could say that Ginny was involved and they both were injured and have been slow to recover completely."

Hermione didn't looked convinced but she couldn't come up with anything better that would explain why both of the were not going to classes.

The Headmistress looked up at the clock, "You'd better get going Miss Granger, you don't want to be late for your next class," she said in dismissal.

Hermione nodded and headed for the door, "Don't worry Professor, I won't say anything unless I'm asked and I'll be as vague as possible even then."

"Thank you Miss Granger," I'm sure The Potters will appreciate your discretion."

As Hermione left Minerva was at least relieved that nothing new had arisen, she wasn't sure how much more she could take for now. Sighing she headed back to see if she couldn't at least get some of the pudding before it was all gone.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny arrived back at the exam room with plenty of time to spare and they sat back in their places. Harry was aware of Ginny going over her Care of Magical Creatures knowledge in her mind, more of a pleasant review than a panicked effort to recall everything.

At Five minutes till One Professor Marchbanks returned and smiled at the two of them. Harry had the definite impression that she was thoroughly enjoying herself with giving Ginny her OWLs.

"All set?" she asked amicably.

"All Set," Ginny said with a smile.

As before the Professor handed Ginny the exam booklet and went back up to the hour glass. Precisely at One she flipped it over and said "You may begin."

Ginny opened the booklet and tore right into the exam, once again flying through the questions without hesitation.

Harry chuckled to himself at the fervour that Ginny attacked the test with, thinking "I wish I had as easy as a time."

Ginny paused and sent "_Too bad_," before she went back to her writing.

Harry then returned to reading his "Advanced Defensive Theory" text. He actually found it more of a review of the information that they had learned from Merlin.

To Harry and Ginny it seemed like Ginny was in a loop, the written part of the exam was done well before the time limit and the Professor was no longer surprised when Ginny said she was done.

They went right into the practical and Ginny had no problem handling the Bowtruckle that she was given, the same for the Niffler and Fire Salamander.

Harry was still a bit confused as to Ginny having to do more during her practical examinations but figured since they were testing her out special they must have decided to test her more thoroughly.

After the usual short break Ginny was handed her Ancient Runes exam. Like clockwork Ginny began her exam and she breezed through the questions with unbelievable rapidity, in fact she finished faster than any of her previous tests.

It was only after Ginny had turned in her booklet and that Harry noticed the Professor raise her eyebrows when she glanced at the test and looked back at Ginny with a strange light in her eyes, causing him to gasp, realizing just what Ginny had done.

"_What is it Harry?" _Ginny asked.

Harry projected the image of her exam back to her and at first she didn't see anything unusual. It wasn't till Harry pointed it out to her that she saw she had answered the whole exam in Runes.

"_Do you think they'll take off for that?" _she asked concerned.

Harry laughed, "_I don't think so Ginny," _he said. "_They should give you extra credit."_

Ginny laughed too but not quite as hard as Harry did. "_Relax Ginny, what's done is done and after all it was Ancient Runes! I don't think even Hermione is capable of doing what you just did."_

Ginny sighed and just nodded, hoping that Harry was right.

The Professor packed up Ginny's test booklets and said "I'll see you tomorrow morning at Ten since you only have Arithmancy and Astronomy left. Then tomorrow evening we'll meet in the Astronomy Tower for your Astronomy Practical. She then smiled at the pair before she left.

Ginny breathed a deep sigh of relief, she just kept hoping that she didn't mess up by answering the test in Runes.

They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower and the Common Room. Harry saw Hermione sitting by the fireplace reading but she looked up when they entered. She saw Harry give a jerk with is head indicating for her to follow them into their rooms, she was a little perplexed because Ginny looked concerned but Harry had an amused smile on his face causing her to wonder what was up.

By the time she entered Harry and Ginny had shed their robes and were sitting in their shorts and shirts already on the couch in their usual position.

"What's up?" she asked, really curious as to what could be causing the looks she saw on their faces.

Harry looked at Ginny still smiling, "Go on tell her," he said.

Ginny looked at him with an annoyed glance, "Oh all right. I think I screwed up royally on my Runes exam," she said in disgust.

"I know they're pretty hard but are you sure you did that bad?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled, drawing another look from Ginny, "Well I think I did really well with the answers," she said sheepishly.

"Well what's the problem then?" Hermione's asked still confused.

"I wrote everything out in Ancient Runes," Ginny said hanging her head.

"You What?" Hermione asked gobsmacked.

"My mind just sort of changed automatically as I read the Runes and it just stayed in that mode while I took the test. I didn't even notice till Harry said something after I handed my test in," Ginny said morosely. "Do you think they'll mark me down for that?" she asked.

Ginny was staring at her but Hermione was struck speechless by what Ginny had said. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Ginny had been able to answer the test in Runes.

Finally she said slowly, "I wouldn't think so, if anything you should get bonus points."

"That's what I told her," Harry added hugging Ginny tight. "See even Hermione agrees so just relax. What's done is done and you can't change it now."

Ginny relaxed back into Harry's embrace, "Well that's true but I won''t feel good about it till I get my grades," she said resignedly.

"So what's left?" Hermione asked hoping to take Ginny's mind off her Ancient Runes exam.

"Arithmancy in the morning and Astronomy in the afternoon with the Astronomy practical tomorrow night," Ginny answered.

"That should go pretty easy," Hermione said hopefully.

Ginny just nodded, trying not to think too much about her Runes exam. She just wondered what Professor McGonagall was going to say if anything.

"What were you doing alone in the Common Room?" Harry asked.

"Studying, what else," Hermione answered but then realizing Harry wondered why she was alone, "Ron went off with Dean and Seamus," she added. "I didn't ask where they were going. Being a Prefect I figured I was better off not knowing."

"Well why don't you hang out with us here," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled, "OK sounds good to me," she answered.

"Want some snacks and some Butterbeers," Harry asked.

Hermione had been going to say no till Harry mentioned the Butterbeers and she fancied having another one, she found them quite tasty and they were hard to come by in Hogwarts ever since Fred and George had left.

Harry was just opening his mouth to call for Donder when the diminutive Elf popped into view carrying a tray loaded with several kind of snacks and Butterbeers for each of them. He bowed after he set the tray down and disappeared with another crack, saying nothing but smiling at Harry and Ginny as he left.

"How do they do that?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," Ginny replied as she handed a Butterbeer to Harry and took one for herself. "If you have any theories we'd be glad to hear them."

Hermione just looked at her perplexed, nothing came to mind as to what could be the cause of the unusual activity of the House-elves.

**XX**

**A/N: **Thank you all for your patience with this story. Now that I have finished Unexpected Events I hope to be up-dating on a much more frequent schedule.

As always please review.


	21. Chapter 21: Last of the Owls

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 20: Last of the Owls**

The final day of Ginny's OWLs dawned bright and clear and Harry and Ginny luxuriated in bed once again. Harry was sure that such days were coming to an end so he wanted to enjoy the few that he was sure that remained.

He looked over at Ginny who was still asleep and he grinned as he leaned over and gently began to nibble on her ear. Ginny reacted immediately by scrunching her shoulders and turning her head away from Harry's lips. It wasn't that she didn't want his attention it was just an instinctive reaction as she woke up.

"Harry," she moaned as she smiled at him.

Harry leaned over and claimed her lips, kissing her deeply while his one hand traced down across her taunt belly, luxuriating in the soft silky feel of Ginny's warm skin. He felt her shiver as his touch trailed down to her centre causing her to moan again with her want.

Harry's hand trailed across her mound and Ginny parted her legs to give Harry easier access. She felt herself opening to Harry's touch and she thrust herself up to increase the pressure.

Harry felt her response and lifted his hand slightly, thwarting Ginny's efforts to increase the pressure. She groaned in frustration as Harry kept up his teasing of her nether region.

Ginny felt her nipples harden as her desire grew and Harry's touch inflamed her. "Please Harry," Ginny moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss each other. She continued to squirm under Harry's relentless touch and she felt her moisture leaking out of her slit further demonstrating how much she was turned on by Harry's ministrations.

Ginny's hands were not idle either, they ran along Harry's body revelling in the touch of his skin one finally coming to rest in his unruly hair, entwining in it and allowing her to make her desire know as she added pressure so that Harry began to descend her body kissing every inch along the way.

He pause momentarily, sucking and nibbling each nipple in turn further inflaming Ginny.

Through their Bond Harry and Ginny experienced the growing pleasures that they were giving each other, echoing back and forth.

Harry finally reached the place that Ginny so desperately wanted him to and he ran his tongue up and down her slit. Ginny groaned with the pleasure she felt, the Bond telling him just what Ginny desired the most.

Ginny ran her hands through Harry's hair as crescendos of ecstasy echoed through her body as Harry's tongue played with her ultra sensitive nub.

"_Oh Harry, Harry, Oh Yes!"_ she screamed inside their minds as she reached a new mind numbing plateau. They felt the dam break as Ginny crested the wave and rode it out, shuddering at the intensity of their joining. As she slowly recovered Harry positioned himself between her parted legs and entered her wet open centre.

Ginny locked her legs around Harry and pulled him in tight, marvelling at the feeling of fullness the she felt. She then pulled Harry into a deep kiss and she tasted her sweet essence in his mouth and she groaned again as she started the ride back up to the pinnacle.

Harry thrust slowly into Ginny wanting to prolong their coupling as long as possible. Their feelings swirled back and forth between them as they both approached their climaxes together. Harry exploded deep within her and as Ginny felt Harry's hot wetness fill her it triggered her own climax that merged with Harry's and they both shuddered with the intensity that they felt.

Harry slumped down on Ginny and she hugged him tight to her sweaty chest, refusing to let him pull out and off of her.

"_Sweet Merlin Harry,"_ Ginny sent. "_I can't believe it just keeps getting better and better."_

"_I know my love. I never dreamed that it could be so good. Feeling your pleasure is second only to feeling your love for me." _Harry sent back.

As Harry lay in Ginny's loving embrace he marvelled at the feeling of Ginny in his mind. It struck him deep in his subconscious, all while growing up he had felt so alone, unloved and unwanted. Now he would never feel alone again, he had some one who loved him more deeply than he had thought humanly possible.

Ginny felt his emotions bubbling up and she tenderly rubbed his back. "_It's OK my love, you'll never be alone again. We're together and no one can take that from us."_

Harry felt Ginny's calming influence streaming through their Bond along with her love and acceptance. He took a couple of deep breaths letting Ginny's calmness fill him up and he hugged her tightly.

Harry felt Ginny's slight discomfort from his weight and even though she hadn't complained he rolled over, holding her tight so that they switched positions all the while remaining buried inside of her.

Ginny squealed at his movement but it was with a smile on her face and laughter in her heart. _"You could warn me,"_ she sent with a laugh.

"_Didn't you see it coming?"_ Harry sent back humorously.

"_Yes but through the Bond I have less time to react,"_ Ginny sent.

Harry just smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"_Prat!"_ she sent playfully.

Harry just took her comment with a silly grin on his face, he slowly ran his hand up and down her back, caressing her soft silky skin and he revelled in her warm body moulded against his.

Ginny relaxed, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, as wonderful as his massages had been the last couple of mornings she had never felt as relaxed as she did right now.

"_Umm, I think I could stay here forever,"_ Ginny sent as she snuggled against Harry.

"_As much as I'd like to it's time for us to go take our shower so we can have something to eat before we go to your OWL's. Just think today is the last day of exams and after that we can start going back to classes," _Harry said softly to Ginny.

Ginny sighed, "_Slave driver!" _she said but Harry could feel the mirth in her tone. Rather reluctantly she carefully rolled off Harry and felt the loss as Harry's member slipped out of her, it was almost like losing a part of herself.

Harry's feelings echoed hers and he cringed slightly at the loss. "Do you think that we've become almost addicted to touching one another?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "If so I don't care, I like touching you and having you touch me," she added with a smile.

They got up and made their way to the shower. Harry made sure that Ginny was scrubbed clean and he massaged her shoulders as the hot water ran over her body. Once they were done they finished their morning routine and since they were starting to run short of time Harry preformed a drying charm on Ginny's hair.

"I'd rather brush it dry for you," he said tenderly "But I want to make sure that you have a good breakfast before we have to leave."

Ginny smiled saucily, "You'll just have to brush it out for me tonight."

Ginny felt Harry's smile of anticipation and she gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the sitting area.

As was becoming the norm, Donder was just finishing setting the table and plating up their food. He gave them a little bow and with a smile hr disappeared.

Harry and Ginny just chuckled and sat down, enjoying their breakfast till it was time to leave. Harry grabbed another DADD book to read while Ginny was taking her written exam. This time it was an obscure book titled _"The Best Defence Is a Good Offence"_ by a Wizard named V. Lombardi. Harry had just started to read it and found the concepts quite intriguing.

At precisely Ten Ginny began her Arithmancy exam and tore through it with remarkable speed. Professor Marchbanks came over to see what Harry was reading today and he saw her eyebrows shoot up when she read the title.

"Not many ever read Mr. Lombardi's works," she said softly. "Do you like it?"

Harry smiled, "I find the concepts he has very interesting, it certainly is a different viewpoint," Harry replied. "I'm surprised not more is heard of him."

"Well he was an American and made quite a name for himself over there in both the Muggle and Magical Worlds. I guess that's why most people over here don't read him," the Professor replied.

Just then Ginny closed her booklet and announced that she was done. Harry looked up and noticed that just over a half hour had elapsed.

The Professor smiled at her as she took Ginny's booklet. "Do you wish to take the Astronomy exam now or wait till this afternoon?" she asked pleasantly.

Ginny was surprised because she didn't know she'd be given that option. Her surprise must have been evident because the Professor asked "You don't have to if you don't wish to, I just thought you might like to have the afternoon off."

"That'd be fine," Ginny said with a smile. "You just caught me by surprise is all. I didn't know I'd have that option is all. I'd be happy to take the test now."

"I thought you might," the Professor said with a smile.

So after a small break Ginny started her last written exam and like all the previous ones she had no problem, Harry was sure that Hermione would have been extremely jealous if she had witnessed Ginny flying through the exams.

So it was at just after Eleven that Harry and Ginny were walking back toward Gryffindor Tower when they ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Hi," Hermione said as she saw them approaching. "What are you doing wandering around? Don't you have another OWL to do yet?"

"No" replied Ginny. "All I have left is the Astronomy practical tonight and them I'm all done."

"How'd your Arithmancy exam go?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," replied Ginny. Just then she got a mental groan from Harry.

"_What's wrong?" _ she asked him.

"_Nothing really, but I just realized something. Come on I want to go talk to McGonagall."_ Harry said.

Hermione and Ron were surprised when Harry and Ginny made a hasty goodbye and took off back the way they had come.

"_What is it Harry?"_ Ginny asked.

"I just realized that I could be in your classes," Harry said. "I need to see if I can convince McGonagall to let me take the Runes and Arithmancy OWLs."

Ginny giggled, "You'd really want to take them with me?"

"What do you think?" Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny giggled again. "Well I hope you can convince her."

Harry and Ginny got to the Gargoyle leading to the Headmistress' office and were just about to give the password when the Gargoyle started to spin out of the way and Professors Marchbanks and McGonagall stepped out.

"Is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well not really Professor," Harry said. "I was just wondering if it was possible to take the Owls for Runes and Arithmancy too."

The Professor looked at him in surprise. But then she smiled in understanding and turned to Professor Marchbanks. "Would that be a problem?" she asked.

Professor Marchbanks smiled and said, "I wondered if Mr Potter might be asking. And no there would be no problem. I'll see you two at One."

Harry and Ginny left elated, Ginny was shocked that they hadn't thought of it sooner but with the pressure of the Bond and her taking the OWLs it just hadn't occurred to them that Harry hadn't taken some of the same subjects.

They headed off to find Ron and Hermione. They were pretty sure where to find them from where they had run into them in the hall. Sure enough as soon as they entered the Library they saw them sitting at a table with a large stack of books piled on it.

Ron looked totally bored and was idly doodling on a scrap of parchment but Hermione looked frustrated, paging through a large tome that looked centuries old.

"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked.

"I need some information for my Arithmancy homework," she said annoyed. "I was sure I remembered it being in Grossman's book but I can't find it."

Harry peeked at her parchment and said, "No it's in Giddeon's."

Hermione shot him a look of disdain. "How would you know?" she asked lowly.

Harry just shrugged, "Don't believe me then."

Ginny giggled, "He's right you know. Page 427 if we're not mistaken."

Hermione glared at the two of them but then got up and headed for the racks and returned in a few minutes with another large book in her hands. She plopped it down and began to page through it in a hurry. Her face suddenly filled with a look of shock and she looked back up at them.

"How did you know that?" she asked in awe.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and smiled.

Just then Madam Pince came storming at them, "No holding hands in the Library," she said fervently. Then she noticed who it was and said "Oh. It's you two, well carry on," as she marched away.

Ron groaned, "You two get away with everything."

Harry just shrugged but Ginny looked daggers at him and Harry could see Ginny contemplating casting a Bat Bogy Hex on her brother. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him. He smiled at her "_Not a good idea here in the Library."_

Ginny couldn't help but giggle "_OK, but he has one coming sooner or later"_ she replied.

"What?" Ron said with a questioning look.

Hermione looked at the two of them and knew they were communicating directly and she gave a smirk. She was also a bit envious of Ginny, to have that kind of connection with the one you loved seemed like the ultimate to her.

"Back to the matter at hand, how did you know Harry? It's right here on page 427 but you've never had Arithmancy."

"Think about it Hermione," was all that Harry said.

Hermione sighed, obviously Harry and Ginny had progressed well beyond what was normal for a sixth year and she wondered just how much knowledge they had received when they went through the Bonding.

"Did you want to say something to us?" she asked. "I mean it seemed so before you dashed off in the hall."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I'm taking the Runes and Arithmancy OWLs this afternoon so I can take the classes with Ginny."

"But!" Hermione started then shut her mouth quickly. She realized that Harry would do anything if it meant he could stay with Ginny.

Ron on the other hand looked at him in shock, "Are you mental?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe I am," Harry replied with a shrug. "Oh and Hermione, I just wanted to tell you the Professor Marchbanks remembered you from your OWLs. You must have made quite an impression on her."

Hermione blushed, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, She said I was the only one besides you that had ever been enthusiastic about taking their OWLs," Ginny said with a grin.

"Look, we'll see you two later," Harry said. "We want to get some lunch before we have to go back."

Hermione watched them leave and it dawned on her that her place atop the sixth year class was probably at an end.

**XX**

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room brooding, he had virtually nothing to do now since his father had directed them to lay low until he received instructions to the contrary. The fact that the whole house was on probation irritated him to no end.

He still couldn't believe how stupid Nott had been, all their hard work looked like it would go to waste now. He had been told that the Dark Lord would be most displeased if he and the other Slytherins got themselves expelled.

Having seen others being punished with the _Cruciatus_ by the Dark Lord certainly persuaded him to follow his instructions to the letter. He just hoped that the others had as much sense and knew not to tempt fate by doing something stupid.

On top of everything else the talk that Snape had given the house had been a real shocker. He had made it perfectly clear in no uncertain terms that any breach of conduct would be dealt with most severely. He too didn't want to suffer the wrath of an angry Dark Lord.

They had been told that other than classes and meals they were to be confined to the Slytherin Common Room and Dorms, anyone who wanted to go to the Library or any place else needed to clear it with Snape before hand or they would be sent home.

Draco saw Pansy and Daphne enter the Common Room from their dorm. He could tell that were also chaffing under the constraints that had been placed on the house. Everyone seemed on edge and bored, not a good combination and there had been a couple of shouting matches between some of the younger Slytherins.

They just didn't have the patience that it took to handle being cooped up like they were.

At least the Quidditch Team hadn't been disbanded yet and had been allowed to practice even it did have to be supervised by several Professors.

He saw Worthington come in and give him a hopeful look but Draco just gave a small shake of his head and he saw Worthington shake his head in response.

Draco hoped that this didn't last much longer or he didn't know what would happen. He hated being on such a short leash and he could tell neither did any of the others but he knew they had no other choice, for now they had to remain in check or face the consequences.

**XX**

Neville and Millie sat in the Common Room doing some of their home work. Millie had become his constant companion and he had finally asked her to be his girlfriend the previous night. She had blushed prettily and accepted right away leading to another snogfest on the couch for the better part of the evening.

Neville was still surprised at how comfortable he felt around her. He had never had any success with girls before and the fact that Millie had been drawn to him still shocked him.

He had noticed Hermione watching them on occasion and he felt a little sorrow for her. She fancied someone so clueless and didn't seem to want to take the Dragon by the snout and force the issue. But he thought if she was going to wait for Ron to do something about it he figured she had a long wait ahead of her.

His rumination was interrupted by Millie, "Hey Nev, could you look this over for me?" she asked softly.

Nevillie took the offered parchment and scanned through it. "This looks really good, but you might want to rewrite this last paragraph to make it a little clearer," he said pointing to the place he was talking about. "See if you switch these sentences and then sum up the reference a little better you should get an O instead of an A or E.

She gave him a big smile, "Thanks Nev." she said and then gave him a quick kiss. "You're the best."

She took out her wand and changed the sentences and added the summation that he suggested and put the parchment down. "My grades sure have improved since I started hanging out with you," she said with another smile.

Neville loved the way her face lit up when she smiled and he never failed to appreciate how pretty she looked when she did so.

"So now that you're done what do you want to do now?" he asked.

Millie gave him a shy smile, "What do you think?"

Neville chuckled as he took her into his arms and pulled her willing body into his and as their lips came together they sunk down onto the couch. His last thought was of how lucky he was and why he had been so afraid of girls in the past.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny had a wonderful lunch together and were sitting on the couch, snuggled together. Ginny felt a bit tired after their morning activities and the grind of her OWLs, Harry was in a similar state and as they

lazed together neither was aware of the time as they drifted into a nap.

It wasn't till they heard an urgent call from Godric's portrait that they awoke with a start. "Harry aren't you supposed to take you OWLs this afternoon," the Founder said.

Ginny looked at the clock in a panic. It was two minutes till One. There was no way they could run all the way across the school and up to the seventh floor classroom without being late.

They stood up and Ginny tried to pull him toward the portrait hole.

"Wait a minute Ginny," Harry said pulling out his wand. "I want to try something."

Ginny looked at him apprehensively. "But we've never tried that before," she said concerned.

"Well it's that or risk McGonagall's wrath for being late," Harry said calmly.

"OK," Ginny said shaking her head at her husband.

"Wrap your arms around me tight," he said.

Ginny hugged Harry tight and he brandished his wand casting "Teleportus", concentrating hard on the corridor outside the testing classroom.

Godric watched them closely as with a small flash they disappeared.

**XX**

Professor McGonagall was pacing in the classroom with Professor Marchbanks glancing at the clock. Her Scottish temper starting to rise as she was sure that Harry was going to be late. She poked her head out the door and glanced down the corridor. They were nowhere in sight and she shook her head.

She had just turned back in to say something to Marchbanks when she heard Ginny giggle outside the door. She knew that even at a full run there was no way they could have transversed the length of the hall since she had looked.

Harry and Ginny entered the classroom totally at ease, neither looking as if they had been exerting themselves.

Professor Marchbanks smiled, "Right on time Mr. Potter," she said. "Please take your seat and we'll get started.

"_That was fun Harry," _Ginny said as they sat down. "_We'll have to remember that one if we're ever going to be late again."_

Harry just smiled at her. "_Later Ginny, I need to concentrate right now."_

"_Right. Well good luck though you shouldn't have any problem if we can do what we just did." _Ginny said. She then pulled a book out of her robes, a trashy Muggle romance novel that Hermione had lent her.

"_Should I answer the whole exam in Runes too?" _he asked with a grin.

"_If you want to," _ she answered coyly. "_Though you don't have any idea how they graded mine for doing that._

"_I'll take my chances," _he replied.

Harry tore into the exam with the same fervour that Ginny had and she took a quick peek through his eyes out of curiosity. Thought the information was identical Harry did choose different wording and you could tell it wasn't identical to Ginny's answers.

Seeing Harry was doing fine she turned to her novel and began to read. Harry was just about finished when Ginny got to another steamy section and she heard Harry "_Godric Ginny! How many heaving bosoms and palpitating hearts do you think I can take. It's really quite distracting."_

Ginny stifled a giggle at Harry's discomfort but continued to read.

Harry finished taking a little longer than Ginny had but she hadn't had the same distraction that Harry suffered through.

"Would you like to take a small break or continue with the next exam," Professor Marchbanks asked.

"Let's go right into the next," Harry said. He was feeling quite warm, not from the temperature in the room but from the effects of Ginny's reading. In fact he felt a small trickle of sweat on his brow.

"Are you all right, Mr Potter," the Professor asked.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little warm, that's all," he replied shooting a glance at Ginny who seemed to be taking great delight in tormenting Harry.

Harry began the Arithmancy exam and was doing quite well even though Ginny kept reading the steamy parts. "_I'll get you for this," _he said with a chuckle.

Ginny just chuckled mentally and reread a particularly hot scene.

Harry just thank the stars that Mad-eye wasn't the proctor and could see through the desk as his manhood reacted to Ginny's provocation. He finally finished and called out to the Professor to collect his booklet.

"Please wait here a moment. The Headmistress wanted a word with you before you left. I'll see you two tonight on the Astronomy Tower at Eight," the Professor said with a smile.

As she left Harry turned to Ginny. "_You just wait till I get you back to our room, Mrs Potter,"_ he said as he pulled her in for a scorching kiss.

Ginny returned it with equal ferocity. "_If I'd know that these books would get you this wound up I would have read some sooner."_

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Professor McGonagall came into the room and looked at Harry and Ginny with a perplexed look on her face.

"Would either of you wish to tell me how you got here on time?" she asked looking from one to the other.

Harry just glanced at Ginny who smiled, "_Busted!"_ she said with a giggle.

When neither answered she sighed. "I won't order you to tell me, it's just I'm concerned because if I didn't know better I'd swear you Apparated and since no one is supposed to be able to do that inside of the school I'm worried that something might be amiss with the wards besides that fact that you are both under age and haven't taken any instruction I'm concerned for your safety."

"I give you my word Professor that we didn't Apparate to get here," Harry said looking the professor right in the eyes.

The Professor looked at Ginny who nodded in agreement with Harry. "Honest Professor, we didn't."

The Professor sighed again. "I take it you'd rather not tell me how you did it."

When neither Harry or Ginny responded she said, "Well how ever you did it please just be careful." She then straightened a little, "Now if all goes as I think it will you will be returning to classes on Monday so please be ready. I'll have new schedules for you Please plan on taking breakfast in the Great Hall though after that you may take your meals where you wish. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

With that she turned and left Harry and Ginny sitting at the desk. Harry turned to Ginny. "_Come on Mrs. Potter I have plans for you!"_ he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Ginny giggled, "_Let's go then,"_ she said kissing his neck.

Harry pulled his wand and cast "_Teleportus" _ non-verbally and they winked out of sight.

Minerva McGonagall had just reached the end of the Hall when she realized she'd forgotten the parchment she required in her office and she spun about, heading back towards the Gargoyle. She was surprised that Harry and Ginny hadn't exited the classroom yet and she hoped they weren't engaging in any untold behaviour outside of their rooms.

She glanced in and was shocked to find the classroom empty. She knew there was no way for them to have gotten past her and she shook her head in bewilderment. She knew their word was good but she had no idea how they had managed to exit the room undetected.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny lay spent on their bed, after returning from Harry's exams they had spent the remainder of the afternoon making love. Ginny was idly playing with Harry's unruly hair while he softly stroked her back.

"_I guess we should have some dinner before my Astronomy practical," _Ginny said lazily.

"_We have plenty of time,"_ Harry replied running his hand down and cupping Ginny's bum.

Ginny giggled, _"What are you an Arse man?" _she said as Harry gave it a gentle squeeze.

"_Arse, breast, toes, nose and anything else of yours. I'm a Ginny man,"_ he said tenderly.

"_That earns you a kiss my beloved husband," _she said before kissing him gently.

"_Umm," _Harry moaned at her kiss.

Ginny rolled away, "Come on I'm hungry," she said as she sat up. We can shower afterwards.

Harry followed her out of bed and they just threw on dressing gowns before heading out to the sitting area. They weren't surprised to see Donder lighting the candles on the table, his eyes twinkling at them. "Last test tonight," he said with a bow.

"Yes Donder and I'll be so happy when they are done," Ginny said with a smile.

"That reminds me Donder, Monday we have to have breakfast in the Great Hall," Harry said.

"Donder knows," the elf replied.

"Of course you do," Harry muttered under his breath.

Ginny chuckled at his reaction.

"Don't Master Harry and Mistress Ginny worry, Donder make sure you get special breakfast anyway.

"Ah, Thank you Donder," Harry said hesitantly.

"It be no problem," Donder replied with a bow and then with a nod he Disapparated away.

Harry and Ginny were just about to sit down when Godric cleared his throat. "Excuse me Harry, could I ask you a question?"

"Certainly Godric, what's on your mind," Harry asked as he stepped over to the portrait.

"I was just wondering how you left here this afternoon?" he asked sheepishly. "I mean I know you can't Apparate and what you did looked different and I didn't recognize the spell you cast."

Harry smiled. "Well what I did isn't Apparating exactly, more like a portkey type of thing but it's not really that either," he said thoughtfully. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Where did you learn it?" Godric asked.

"From Merlin," Harry said. "It was one of his creations and as far as I know he's the only one that ever used it."

"Thank you Harry. Now your lovely wife is waiting patiently for you to join her," he said with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone now." His portrait got still indicating he had left.

Harry joined Ginny at the table and they spent their meal feeding each other, their eyes dancing in the candlelight. Their love for one another so evident in their every action.

When they were finished they took a quick shower and dressed. Ginny's eagerness returning, she looked forward to finishing her OWLs so they could get back to a more normal routine. Though she would miss having Harry almost exclusively to herself she knew they needed to get back to school so that they could move on with their lives.

Harry was pacing in the sitting room waiting for Ginny to come out. He looked at the clock and knew there was only one way they were going to be on time again and he chuckled to himself. "I should never let her know I could do that," he said to himself.

"I heard that!" Ginny called from the bedroom. She came out finishing putting a plait in her hair as she did so. "Grab you invisibility cloak," she said as she put the band in to hold her hair.

"All ready got it" he said with a laugh.

"Can I cast the _Teleportus_?" she asked.

"Sure my love," Harry said pocketing his wand. He wrapped his arms around her as she drew her wand/./ and wordlessly cast "_Teleportus"._

They arrived with minutes to spare at the base of the stairs to the Tower and they climbed up. Professor Marchbanks was waiting and she smiled at them once more.

"Right on time as usual," she said. She pointed to the telescope already set up. She gave Ginny her chart and booklet and glancing at her watch she said "You may begin."

Ginny set right to work with Harry touching her foot with his to keep up the appearance that they needed to stay in contact. He glanced over the parapet down at Hagrid's cottage. Silently vowing that in the next couple of days they would get down to see their large friend.

He mused on his experience up here for his OWL's and the scene that had disrupted their exam. He shook his head and he was glad that was in the past.

Harry glanced up at the stars and he smiled at the perfect night Ginny had for her exam. The air was crystal clear with virtually no wind, perfect for astronomical observations.

He heard her quill scratching away and he knew she was doing well. In a short while Ginny stood up and stretched. "I'm done Professor," she said.

"Very well Dear," the Professor said with a smile. "I believe the Headmistress said you could expect your results on Friday. Now if you'll excuse me I'm an old lady and it's past my bed time. Good night." And with that the Professor waved her wand and banished the telescope and headed down the stairs.

Harry took Ginny in his arms and they stared out over the Black Lake. It looked like it was coated sparkling Diamonds as the Moon reflected off the waves.

Ginny leaned back against Harry and stared at the scene before her. "_It's really beautiful up here tonight," _she sent to Harry.

"_Almost as beautiful as you," _Harry sent back.

Ginny smiled and reached a hand back and cupped Harry's face, gently stroking her hand along his cheek. "_I never knew I could be so happy."_

"_Me either,"_ Harry replied.

Harry felt how tired Ginny was "_Ready to go my love?"_

"_Umm Humm_," Ginny replied. "_Take me to our room Harry."_

"_Hold tight my love," _ Harry said as he took and wand and silently cast "_Teleportus"_and in a blink of the eye they disappeared from the top of the Tower leaving the Moon and the stars for anyone else to enjoy.

**XX**

**A/N: **So their OWLs are complete and they will be rejoining the student body. Quidditch will be starting soon and things will be getting interesting.

As always Please review.


	22. Chapter 22: Harry's Wrath

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 21: Harry's Wrath**

Harry and Ginny slept late on Thursday, neither one feeling compelled to get up. They had stayed awake late into the night tenderly making love as if to make up for the times they had been forced by the Bonding process to act ferociously in their love making. Those times seemed to have been about the sex and now it was about the Love.

Ginny was laying snuggled into Harry's side and thinking about if she wanted to get up for breakfast or continue to lay in bed with Harry when there came a soft knock at their door.

Before either could answer the door opened and Donder came in with a tray holding their breakfasts.

"_This is really starting to get weird Harry," _Ginny sent to Harry with a grin on her face.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head, maybe someday he'd feel compelled to delve into the mysteries of the House-elves but right at the moment it seemed rather trivial so he would just put up with it.

Part of their breakfast were some luscious ripe strawberries and Harry idly wondered where the elves got them out of season. The were particularly juicy and when Ginny bit the first one some of the juice ran down her chin and onto her chest.

She was about to wipe it off with her napkin when Harry sent "_Allow me!"_

He then proceeded to lick the sweet nectar from her, spending much more time than was truly necessary. Her heard Ginny groan as his tongue laved over her soft delicate skin, making sure he got every last tasty drop.

As all the berries were just as juicy he had to repeat the procedure many times before they were done eating.

"_Sweet Mother of Merlin! You certainly know how to get me going,"_ Ginny sent to him.

"_Is that a complaint?"_ Harry replied.

" _It's definitely a compliment,"_ Ginny sent as she gave Harry a kiss.

Though they were slightly aroused by their actions both were sated from the previous nights activities and they just felt the warmth of their love flow between them.

They slowly ran through their morning routine and ended up in the sitting area where they found Godric waiting for their arrival. He teased them slightly for their late morning but in a very friendly manner.

"I want to talk to you both," he said once he was done with his teasing.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Well now that you have finished Bonding and you'll be getting back to classes and a more settled routine we, the Founders believe it's time to start your training," Godric said.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, both were eager to finally get a chace to use some of the spells that they had learned from Merlin.

"That's great," they said enthusiastically in sync.

Godric laughed at their eagerness. "Let's plan on starting next week after you find out what your schedules will be."

"Sounds good to us," Harry said while Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll inform the others. Salazar is especially eager to get started so that he can get out of the thrice damned Tower he is stuck in," Godric informed them.

"Why is he stuck there?" Ginny asked.

"All his other portraits are missing from the school so he can not leave. He says they are covered so that he can not tell where they are. We have had the school search many times over the centuries but they have never been found," Godric said sadly.

"Luckily the Room of Requirement will be able to supply him with a temporary portrait so that he can participate in your training," Godric explained.

"We look forward to meeting him along with the other Founders," Ginny replied.

"Excellent!," Godric said. "I'll say good bye then and talk to you later."

When Godric's portrait when quiet and before they turned away Harry saw a parchment sitting on the mantel and when he pulled it down to see what it was he saw it was the letter from Gringott's.

"Merlin!," he swore under his breath.

"Oh!," exclaimed Ginny. "I can't believe we forgot about that," she said in dismay.

"You and me both," Harry chuckled ruefully.

"Maybe we can get McGonagall to allow us to go this afternoon," Ginny said hopefully.

"That'd be great if she would," Harry agreed. "Walk or Teleportus?" he asked.

"Lets walk," Ginny said with a smile, "We don't want to get out of shape with Quidditch coming up."

Harry and Ginny walked out of the portrait whole into the secret corridor not wishing to run into anyone in the Common Room.

**XX**

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office nursing another headache. She was wondering what was going on at the school. The House-elves were still acting bizarrely and now the Potter's seemed to be too.

She wondered to herself if the twinkle in Albus' eyes wasn't an effect from over use of pain killing draughts. She certainly seemed to be needing them on a more consistent basis recently.

Well at least the Slytherins seemed to have calmed down for the time being though she knew that they'd need continued watching. She could feel the tense under-current still running through the school and she knew if she relaxed for a moment all hell could break loose again.

She had considered cancelling the Quidditch season but was reluctant to do so unless things got out of hand. She just hoped that the strictures she had placed on the Snakes would keep them in line even there but if not she'd deal with that eventuality if it came down to it.

The one good thing so far was evident in the weekly report from Poppy, her treatment of students due to hexes and injuries was down a good eighty-five percent, due undoubtedly to Snape's confining the Slytherins to their house if the rumours she heard were correct. Maybe that man was finally taking his job seriously.

She had just finished going through the reports on her desk when the Gargolye announced that the Potters were there to see her and she sighed before telling the guardian to let them enter.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as pleasantly as she could.

"We're sorry to bother you Professor," Harry said. "But it came to my attention that we totally forgot about going to Gringott's. If it isn't too much trouble could we arrange to do that this afternoon?"

Minerva sighed mentally to herself. One more little detail to take care of. They certainly added up when she took the time to calculate it.

"Well as before you need an escort to leave school property but as luck would have it Professor Hagrid is available this afternoon at Two. Would that be OK with you?" she asked.

"That'd be fine," Harry replied. "We've been meaning to get down to see him anyway so if he is willing we'd love to have his company."

"Fine, I'll arrange for him to meet you here at Two and you can Floo from here. If there is nothing else I need to get back to work," The Headmistress said in dismissal.

"No that will do it and thank you Professor. I know that this is unusual but it really needs to be done," Harry said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny left feeling jubilant at having solved another problem as minor as it was. They had a few hours to kill until it would be time to meet Hagrid but they didn't see that as a problem.

They headed off for the Astronomy Tower to enjoy the Sun that was shining and though the day was a little cool Harry cast a warming spell on their cloaks and they were quite comfortable.

They were sitting in their favourite spot with Ginny between Harry's legs while they absorbed the Sun's warmth. Ginny was just relaxing with her eyes closed while leaning against Harry. Relishing doing nothing after the last three grueling days she had just gone through. At least she wouldn't have to go through the year long grind leading up to her OWL's like the rest of the Fifth years.

Harry was just enjoying having Ginny snuggled into his chest with her head right before him and he was breathing in her heady scent. He also had his eyes closed and was daydreaming about Ginny and how happy she made him.

They were jolted out of their near slumber by the sound of the door opening and they were a little surprised to see Neville and Millie come out onto the Tower.

They looked a little sheepish at having disturbed Harry and Ginny and looked like they were preparing to leave when Ginny invited them to sit down with them.

Ginny had a twinkle in her eyes when she asked "What brings you two up here?"

They notice both Neville and Millie blush and Neville answered "Well ah, the view up here is beautiful."

"Yes isn't it," Harry replied with a smile. Though Ginny noticed Harry's eyes were fixed firmly on her and not the scenery.

"So how's your year going for you two?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty good," said Neville blushing slightly again while looking at Millie.

Millie noticed his gaze and giggled but answered "It's been going rather well since I ah, you know. . .". She looked down at the ground and Harry and Ginny knew she was referring to her trying to come between them.

"Millie, it's OK, we've forgiven you so put it out of your mind," Ginny said softly.

Millie smiled shyly. "I've been trying and Nev has been a big help, haven't you dear," she said glancing back at Neville.

"Dear?" asked Ginny.

Millie blushed and giggled again. "Yeah well in case you haven't heard Nev and I are going together now," she said happily.

"Good for you two," Ginny replied smiling at her friends.

"He's been a really big help with my school work too," Millie said proudly. "And not just in Herbology, all my grades are up and he's the reason. He's been able to explain things to me that I've had trouble getting in the past. He's a great teacher and I'm glad he's helping me.

"That's wonderful," Ginny said. "I'm glad you two have gotten together. It's obvious that you're good for one another."

"_Ginny, why don't we leave them up here alone. It's obvious why they came up here," _Harry sent.

"_Good idea Harry. You're just a romantic at heart,"_ she sent with a mental giggle.

Harry and Ginny rose getting ready to leave.

"We should be the ones leaving," said Neville. "You two were here first."

"Besides it's a little chillier than I thought it would be," added Millie.

"That's OK, Harry and I need to get some lunch. We have some business to tend to this afternoon anyway," Ginny said.

Harry pulled his wand. "If you'll allow me I can take care of the chill," he said with a smile.

Neville looked a bit wary but Millie trusted Harry and Ginny totally, they had done some much to help her. "Thank you Harry, that'd be wonderful," she said.

Harry silently cast the warming charm and he noticed the smiles come on his friends faces.

"Take care you two, enjoy the View!" he said enunciating the word view causing Neville to blush again.

Harry and Ginny went to the door and just before they left they glanced back to see Neville and Millie drawing together and kissing tenderly.

Ginny giggled, "_Aren't they cute?_"

"_Yes they are,"_ Harry replied with a smile.

After they shut the door Harry cast a charm on the door that would guarantee that Neville and Millie wouldn't be disturbed but allow them to exit when they wished.

"_You are a romantic!" _ Ginny said with a huge smile.

"_You're just noticing?" _Harry asked.

"_Of course not. But it's one thing to be romantic with your wife and another to do something for others," _Ginny teased.

"_Hold on tight dear,"_ Harry said.

Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and he non-verbally cast _Teleportus, _and transported them to their sitting room.

"How did we ever survive without that spell?" Ginny laughed.

Harry just shrugged and before they even had a chance to move Donder arrived with their lunch. Harry and Ginny just laughed and removed their robes before sitting down down to their scrumptious lunch.

**XX**

Hermione sat with Ron, Seamus and Dean at lunch missing Harry and Ginny, well mostly Harry. She hadn't really hung out with Ginny at meals even though they were good friends and talked quite a bit in the dorms.

She sighed as the boys rambled on about Quidditch verses Muggle Football and even though she wasn't interested in sports she couldn't see how you could compare Football to Quidditch. Really! What could be better than flying on a broom with balls trying to knock people senseless. Not that Hermione was one that enjoyed broom flying, it seemed so dangerous with nothing holding you on the broom as it soared above the ground.

She was eating and ruminating about everything when Professor McGonagall came up to her.

"Miss Granger, If you have a moment I'd like a word with you," the Headmistress said.

Hermione was all to glad to leave the sports talk behind and she grabbed her bad to follow the Headmistress from the table. "What is it Professor?" she asked when they reached the antechamber.

"I am fairly certain that Harry and Ginny have passed their OWLs and I'm counting on you to make sure they are up to speed on their school work when they return to classes," McGonagall said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a low chuckle. "I'm sure that won't be a problem Professor," she said a little dejectedly.

"Why's that?" the Professor asked.

"Last night they helped me with my Arithmancy homework," Hermione said, almost embarrassed to admit that fact.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "They did?" she asked.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said.

Minerva looked at Hermione intently and though she thought there was more to the story she didn't want to pressure Hermione in compromising any confidences that she may have with her friends.

"Thank you Miss Granger. That will be all," she said.

"Yes Professor," Hermione answered in obvious relief of not being questioned further.

The Headmistress watched as Hermione walked away. "Interesting," she thought to herself. The mystery surrounding the Potters just seemed to get deeper and deeper. Shaking her head she promised herself to speak to Dumbledore to see if he had any brilliant ideas about what was going on.

**XX**

Voldemort sat brooding, they'd been quiet for much too long, it was time to remind the Wizarding world that he was still around and a force to be reckoned with.

"Wormtail!," he hissed loudly. "Fetch me Lucius."

Wormtail scurried from the room to track down Lucius as fast as possible, it didn't pay to keep the Dark Lord waiting. His wrath frightening to behold and something all together to suffer through yourself.

He found him in his study, having just poured himself a glass of Ogden's finest.

"The Dark Lord wants you," he squeaked.

Lucius looked at him with disdain but knew better than to keep Voldemort waiting. He looked at the drink he had so hoped to savour but that was not an option now. Downing it in one big gulp to steady himself he left to see what he'd be required to do.

He hurried to the Dinning Room that Voldemort had claimed as his and entered, pausing a moment inside the door to let his eyes grow accustomed to the dim light.

Once he got his bearings he hurried over to where the Dark Lord sat and bowed lowly. "You summoned me My Lord," he said.

"Yes Lucius, I have a little task for you," Voldemort sneered.

"Yes My Lord," Lucius replied, not liking the tone of the Dark Lords voice.

"I want you to assemble Ten of our best recent recruits and lead them in a raid on Diagon Alley. It's time we teach the Ministry and the Wizarding World to ignore me at their own peril."

"When do you want this raid to take place, My Lord," Lucius asked, his voice quavering with his fear.

"This afternoon," Voldemort," hissed threateningly. "Plan on about Four, you can catch the late day shoppers and the Aurors should be tired and bored by then," he smiled evilly.

"Yes My Lord," Lucius said.

"Leave me," Voldemort commanded.

As Lucius bowed and turned to leave Voldemort said threateningly "Don't fail me Lucius."

"I wouldn't dream of it My Lord," Lucius repled.

**XX**

At a few minutes till Two Harry and Ginny walked up to the Gargoyle leading to the Headmistress' office. The Gargoyle looking at them passively for a moment before spinning out of the way, obviously knowing that they were expected. At the top of the stairs they knocked on the door leading to the office and were told to enter.

When they opened the door McGonagall and Hagrid were waiting for them. Harry thought that the Headmistress looked particularly stressed and more tired than she had ever appeared before.

"Ah there you are, right on time as usual," she said warmly to them.

Harry wasn't sure if she was being facetious or not as he heard an under-tone in her voice that he had never noticed before. Of course he figured it could just be from how stressed she appeared but he wasn't sure.

"Hello Professors," Harry and Ginny said together. Harry chuckled to himself, they seemed to be doing that with increased frequency of late and figured it must be because of the Bond.

"All set you two," Hagrid said to them beaming at seeing the two of them.

"All set,"Ginny replied.

"I'll be goin first an you two willa be followin me there, OK?" the half giant said with a smile.

"Sure thing," Harry said, happy to see his large friend again after all they'd been through. Harry looked at Hagrid with scepticism, he couldn't see how he was going to Floo to Diagon Alley as it looked like he'd have to bend almost in half to fit in the fireplace.

Hagrid grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace and as the green flames shot up Hagrid said "Diagon Alley" and as his foot touched the flames he appeared to be sucked in before he disappeared.

Harry and Ginny moved to the front of the fireplace and Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around Harry as he took the powder. He threw it down, said "Diagon Alley" and they both sidestepped into the flames.

Harry had never been one big on using the Floo, he hated the spinning around and could never seem to come out on the other end standing upright.

Harry was moderately surprised when they arrived as with Ginny holding him tightly he remained standing, though he still hated the spinning sensation.

"Wow, I didn't fall over," Harry said pleased with himself.

Ginny giggled, "That's because I'm holding on to you," she said her voice full of humour.

Harry and Ginny looked around, slightly puzzled. They weren't in the Leaky Cauldron as usual. They saw Hagrid standing close by and made their way over to him. "Hagrid, where are we?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I fergot ta tell ya. The Cauldron complained a bit cause the Alley was gitten so busy an the Minstry placed a buncha Floos here in this side street. It's a bit closer to Fred and George's too."

They had been walking slowly as they talked and in a short time they were at the entrance to Gringott's.

"Do ya ramember yer firs year when I brought ya here fer the firs time?" Hagrid said with a smile.

"Yeah I do," Harry replied returning Hagrid's smile.

They entered the bank and Harry and Ginny went to the first available Goblin.

"How may I help you?" he asked them.

"I'm here to see Ragnok," Harry replied.

The Goblin appraised the couple stonily for a moment, "Name, Please?" he asked.

"Potter, Harry Potter," Harry replied as quietly as he could.

Even though he had spoken softly the Goblins and Wizards nearby stopped what they were doing and all looked at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, frowned and sighed. He hated the notoriety everywhere he went.

Ginny laughed mentally "_You might have as well said The-Boy-Who-Lived."_

"_Ha, Ha,"_ Harry said sarcastically.

The Goblin said "One moment Please." He then got down off his stool and left.

Harry and Ginny stood there and slowly the people around him went back to what they had been doing. They only had a short wait before the Goblin returned. "Please wait over there," he said pointing to a bench across the room.

Harry, Ginny and Hagrid made there way over to the bench. Harry and Ginny sat down while Hagrid chose to remain standing. He looked a bit nervous and kept glancing at Harry. He finally said "Ah, Harry, do ya think you'll be a goin down ta yer vault?"

"I'm not sure but probably," Harry said with a smile. He was remembering Hagrid's dislike of the cart ride and how green he had turned. Ginny chuckled at Harry's memory of that ride when Harry had first gone to his vault and Hagrid had recovered the Philosopher's Stone.

"Do ya mind if I nip off ta the Cauldron, I'll be back before ya know it," he asked.

"No, we should be fine here Hagrid. Go and have a pint if you wish, if your not back we'll come right down there to find you," Harry replied.

"Jus don't go a wanderin off," Hagrid pleaded.

"We won't Hagrid, I promise."

Hagrid seemed relieved and headed off leaving Harry and Ginny to wait. While they sat there Harry remembered some of the information from Merlin about the proper etiquette for dealing with the Goblins and Ginny Smiled at him.

"_I bet they won't expect you to be so respectful to them,"_ she said.

Harry chuckled, "_No, they have come to expect the worst from Wizards. The Ministry never treats them as equals. No wonder there have been so many Goblin Uprisings and Rebellions in history."_

They had been sitting there about twenty minutes when a well dress Goblin came up to them. "Greeting Mr and Mrs Potter, I am Ragnok the Senior manager here in London."

Harry and Ginny rose and Harry bowed low, "I am please to meet you Master Ragnok. May your life be long and your gold ever multiplying."

Ginny knew that in Goblin culture females usually let the males conduct business and even though she didn't really approve all she did was bow when Harry did.

Harry could see the surprise on Ragnok's face with the courtesy that Harry and Ginny showed him.

He returned the bow, "Thank you, Please come this way," he said much more genially, at least as genial as Goblins got.

He lead them to a plush office and actually waited for Harry and Ginny to sit down before he did, something that Goblins rarely did.

"We have just a few documents for you to sign to get Mrs Potters name on your account and then we have one other matter to attend to.

"Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise, as far as they knew all they were doing was getting her on the account.

"_Make sure you read them Harry,"_ Ginny said. "_The Goblins look down upon anyone who doesn't."_

"_Thanks Ginny,"_ Harry said back to her.

After he read the documents he nodded and Ragnok handed him a quill. "Sign here," he said indicating the proper spot. He then turned to Ginny, "And you here Mrs. Potter."

After they both signed Ragnok smiled at them, though it was hard to tell, you'd know what I mean if you've ever had one smile at you.

"Now that handles the easy part but this other matter needs to be dealt with too," Ragnonk said measuredly.

Harry was perplexed and a tad worried and Ginny felt his unease.

"It concerns the Estate of one Sirius Black. You are named in his will as his sole heir but a complication has arisen.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"The Estate is being contested by a member of the family but seeing as the will is iron clad the only way for them to take control of the Estate is if you cede your rights," Ragnok explained.

"Can I ask who is contesting the Estate?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter. The plaintiff is one Bellatrix Black Lestrange. But as she is a fugitive from justice the one who filed the claim was a relative, a Mr. Lucius Malfoy and as the petitioner he would be granted a percentage of the Estate if you do give up your claim to the Estate."

Harry felt his blood boiling. "_Calm down Harry,"_ Ginny sent him urgently. "_You don't want to undo all the goodwill you've built with the Goblins."_

Harry heard Ginny and calmed immediately, thanking the fates that she was there with him to keep his temper in check.

"I most certainly do not wish to cede my claim to the Estate ," Harry said emphatically.

Ragnok smiled again. "I should hope not Mr. Potter but I couldn't say anything till you had made your intention known. Only your signature is required because Mrs. Potter is not named in the will."

Once again he slip a parchment to Harry who read it over carefully before he signed.

"Excellent," Ragnok said rising. "I'm sure you'd like to visit your vaults now. I'll just call my assistant and have him escort you down. I must say it has been a pleasure doing business with you both." He escorted the to the door and bowed to each of them. "May you prosper in all you do," he said to Harry.

Ginny was surprised when he took her hand and kissed it when he bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you Master Ragnok," Ginny said returning his bow.

"Now if either of you ever needs assistance please do not hesitate to Owl me or stop by. It will be my pleasure to do anything in my power to help you."

As he finished speaking another Goblin appeared. "Ah, Let me introduce you to my assistant, Griphook. Please escort Mr. and Mrs. Potter to their vaults."

Harry and Ginny turned to Griphook and bowed, not as deeply as to Ragnok because he was only an assistant. "May you prosper in all of your endeavours," Harry said.

Griphook was equally surprised by their bows but did not hesitate in returning one to Harry and Ginny. "And you in yours," he responded.

He led them back into the cavern where he whistled for a cart and once they were all seated the cart took off. Harry was amused by Ginny's reaction to the ride. Where Hagrid had dreaded it Ginny was exhilarated.

"_It's almost as much fun as flying!"_ Ginny said.

"_I knew you'd love it," _Harry said with a smile.

All too soon for Ginny's liking, (but much longer than Harry's first ride) the arrived at the Potter Family Vault. Griphook bounded out of the cart to assist Ginny from the cart, something Harry knew was extremely rare for a Goblin to do for a Witch.

"Just place your hand in the centre of the door," Griphook instructed. "Either one of you may do so."

"Do you wish to do the honours Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked.

Ginny was surprised, something she found extraordinary due to their Bond but she smiled and stepped forward and placed her hand on the door. She felt a warm feeling run up her arm and into her body. The only way she could describe it was a feeling like being welcomed home by someone who cared for you and had missed you.

"_Whoa!,"_ Ginny said in surprise.

"_Whoa indeed," _ Harry said leaving Ginny no doubt that Harry had felt it too.

The door swung open and torches lit along the walls. To say Harry was surprised when he had opened his trust vault and beheld the money there would not even come close to describing what Harry and Ginny felt when they beheld the riches contained in the Family Vault.

Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were stacked almost to the ceiling along one side of the vault. Along the other were trunks and cases that held unknown treasures.

What caught Harry's eye though was just inside the door to one side, there was a podium that held an envelope addressed to him. With shaking hands he took it and opened it. He carefully unfolded the parchment in it contained.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then it means your father and I have passed on and not there to show you the wonders of the Family Vault. Inside you'll find more than mundane money, though I'm sure you'll find that useful too._

_You'll find the amassed treasures of the Potter family, mostly in the form of knowledge but also more material wealth._

_I'm assuming that you are now seventeen unless by some circumstance you have managed to marry at an early age. If you are married please give my welcome and Love to your wife who I am sure must be an exceptional Witch if she managed to snag you at an early age._

_Do not morn for your father and I, we did our best for you and hope that you have a wonderful life, full of love, happiness and above all children. Do not neglect that aspect as you'll be missing on the most wonderful blessing that can be bestowed on a couple._

_We know of the prophecy that was made at your birth and we pray that you are not the one it was made about but if it turns out it was than do not shirk from your destiny but embrace it and do your best to win, not for the Wizarding World but for yourself and those that you love._

_I could write volumes but that would not benefit either you or your father and me, just know that we did love you with all our hearts and want what is best for you. We will be watching from above and keeping watch over you. Live your life to the fullest Harry it's the only way to truly live._

_Love, Mum._

Ginny had stopped looking around as Harry began to read and they both had tears in their eyes when he was done.

"Thanks Mum," Harry said softly.

Harry handed the letter to Ginny who read it even though she had seen most of it through Harry''s eyes.

"_That's a wonderful letter Harry," _Ginny said.

"Yeah it is," Harry said. He took a deep breath and they looked around for a little, Harry found a much larger jewellery box and was stunned by the jewellery it held. He picked out an exceptionally nice Emerald necklace that he thought would look stunning on Ginny.

They picked up a few books that looked interesting, mainly on Magical Combat and Defence against the Dark Arts but Ginny did find one on the Potter Family that she insisted that they take with them,

Inside the door they found some magical bags that they were able to stuff everything into and allow them to conceal it in Harry's cloak. And as an after thought Harry filled a bag with a bunch of Galleons and Sickles just so that they'd have money available if they needed it.

Ginny glanced at the time and saw that was almost Four o'clock. They decided to look at the Black Vault another day and returned to Griphook who was patiently waiting in the cart reading a copy of the Daily Goblin News. As they exited the door to the vault swung shut behind them.

"Do you wish to proceed to your other vault?" he asked.

"No Griphook, that will have to wait till another day. We really must be going," Harry replied.

"As you wish Mr. Potter. Whenever you come back just ask for me and I'll escort you,"

"Thank you Griphook," Harry said.

"It will by my pleasure," Griphook replied, again a rare courtesy aforded to a Wizard from a Goblin.

The ride back to the surface was much quicker than their descent but even more exhilarating because of it and by the time they reached the surface the melancholy that had befallen Harry had lifted as Ginny's delight in the ride had banished it from him.

Hagrid was nowhere to be seen when they re-entered the lobby so Harry and Ginny walked out the front door to head to the Leaky Cauldron where they were sure Hagrid still was. They had only taken several steps down toward the street when a large assemblage of black cloaked figures appeared and began firing off curses in every direction.

One narrowly missed Harry and then he heard Ginny yell out in pain. At the same time he felt a burning in his arm but when he glanced at it he saw no visible injury.

He saw Ginny laying on the ground bleeding from her arm and Harry felt his anger leap forth. They had dared attack his Ginny and he swore that they'd pay for the affront.

Harry pulled his wand and stared at the group of Death Eaters in a cluster in the centre of the street. One Death Eater was looking straight at him and he looked afraid at the sight he beheld.

Magic crackled around Harry as his fury grew, visible bolts of excess magic poured off him in an awesome display of pyrotechnics.

Harry raised his wand, not at the Death eaters but at the clouds over head. "_ZEPHEROUS!"_ his mind shouted and a brilliant electric blue bolt shot from his wand.

The Death Eater staring at him smiled thinking Harry had shot his spell awry. But the spell struck the clouds and they formed into a swirling vortex and as Harry swung his wand down at the Death Eaters the vortex followed. It struck right in the centre of the massed Death Eaters and they were sucked into it like so many matchsticks and as they screamed in terror they were lifted away broken like rag dolls.

Harry's eyes combed the street to see if any one else looked like they would threaten Ginny his anger unabated. Then he felt a soft hand grasp his wand hand and pulled it down and his anger subsided.

"Harry, you need to stop," Ginny said softly.

Harry immediately looked at Ginny's arm and though it was bleeding profusely the injury wasn't really that severe. He took his wand and cast one of the healing spells that they had learned for Merlin and he felt her pain leave noticing at the same time the pain leave his arm as well.

"Thank you Love,"Ginny said tenderly.

Harry saw Hagrid running down the street towards them, umbrella at the ready nut Harry was in no mood to hang around. He grabbed Ginny and yelled to Hagrid "We'll see you back at Hogwarts." And without waiting for a reply he cast "_Teleportus"_ silently and they were gone.

**XX**

**A/N:** It seems my muse has returned and I am pretty sure her name is now Sheila. If you haven't read Unexpected Events then you don't know that Sheila was my good friend who passed away unexpectedly a couple of weeks ago. She was known here on FanFiction as ghostchicken. She was a friend, confidant and mentor to me.

She encouraged my writing and was a great reviewer. She is missed worldwide by us who knew her here.

As always please take the time to review, it really makes this worthwhile.


	23. Chapter 23: Aftermath

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 22: Aftermath**

Madam Pomfrey was treating Jimmy Stubbs, a Ravenclaw first year who had corkscrew vines growing out of his ears. He had tried to hex another student in the halls and somehow the spell had gone horribly wrong and he was now suffering the consequences of his folly.

She had just finished when she heard a commotion at the doors to the Hospital Wing and even though she hadn't heard the doors open Harry and Ginny were standing there.

Harry had a look of part anger and part concern on his face where as Ginny looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm fine!" she whispered as Harry urged her forward.

"What may I do for you?" Pomfrey asked.

"Could you please check Ginny over?" Harry asked. "She was hit by a spell cutting her arm quite deeply."

"It wasn't that deep!" Ginny insisted.

"Please come this way," the Healer said leading Harry and Ginny behind a screen. "Please sit down," she said pointing to the bed.

Harry remained at Ginny's side still clutching her hand. For a brief moment Ginny had been really irritated and almost pulled her hand away from Harry but them for some reason her irritation disappeared and she had calmed down considerably. She supposed it was the Bond and if was the case she was grateful for it.

Madam Pomfrey pulled her wand and cast several diagnostic spells. She could barely detect the remnants of the damage caused by the curse.

"Who ever treated this did an excellent job, I doubt by this evening you'll be able to detect any damage at all. The only lasting effect right now is that you have lost a bit of blood, a little more than I'd like so I'm going to give you a Blood Replenishing Potion and that should fix you right up."

At that moment the doors slammed open and and someone could be heard storming into the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey left Harry and Ginny to see who had come in.

"There you are Poppy," Minerva McGonagall said, a slight touch of panic in her voice. "Hagrid just got back from Diagon Alley and he said Harry and Ginny were missing."

Before the Healer could interrupt the Headmistress continued. "He said he was pretty sure that Ginny had been injured but that he then lost them in the crowd. When he couldn't find them he returned here. I checked with St. Mungo's and they don't have anyone fitting their descriptions there."

Harry thought that his big friend was exaggerating a bit or trying to cover things up because Harry hadn't seen any crowd at the end, everyone was hiding from the Death Eaters and then from the spell he had cast.

Poppy finally got to speak, "They're right here Minnie," she said leading the Headmistress behind the screen.

The relief was evident on her face when she saw them sitting calmly on the bed. "Are they OK?" she asked Poppy.

"Well Mrs, I mean Miss Weasley had sustained an injury but it had been healed prior to her coming here. Mr Potter just wanted to have her checked out to make sure she was OK. Other than needed a bit of Blood Replenishing Potion she's fine," Madam Pomfrey said, bring the Headmistress up to speed. "I'll just get that potion," she added as she left.

The Headmistress looked down at the two Gryffindors sternly and said "Would either of you like to explain what happened?"

"_This is all yours," _ Ginny said biting back a laugh.

Harry glanced at her raising an eyebrow but turned to the Headmistress without comment.

"We had just come out of Gringott's when the Death Eaters appeared and started casting spells. I can't really say what happened to Hagrid in the chaos as my main concern was Ginny. She yelled out and I felt her pain so I dealt with the threat and then brought her here."

"_Good edit job,"_ Ginny said with a chuckle.

Before they could speak further Madam Pomfrey returned with the potion for Ginny.

Ginny swallowed it and cringed as it went down. "_Godric that's vile tasting,"_ she sent to Harry who just chuckled at her.

"Is that all you have to say?" Minerva asked him.

Harry looked back at the Headmistress trying to look as innocent as possible. "Yes Professor," he said succinctly.

Minerva sighed once again knowing that there had to be more to the story than Harry had said but she really couldn't force him to say more. "Very well, I'll inform Hagrid that you are back and OK."

"Please tell him we didn't mean to worry him," Ginny said.

"Certainly Miss Weasley," Minerva said. She saw Ginny cringe at being called Miss Weasley and she knew the Ginny wanted to be called by her proper name. Just one more little thing that was a bother for the Headmistress.

"Madam Pomfrey are were free to go?" Ginny asked.

"Yes dear, you should be fine now that you had the potion, just be careful for a while as you may be a little dizzy till the potion has had a chance to work," the Matron said kindly.

"I'll keep a close eye on her," Harry said looking at his wife.

The Healer chuckled, "I'm sure you will. Good day Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter."

Poppy saw Minerva shoot a disapproving glance at her but she sided with Ginny in regards to her name.

Harry and Ginny rose and walked away.

"Really Poppy, must you?" the Headmistress said.

"I see no reason not to address her as she wishes," Poppy said and when she saw Minerva's reaction she added "Don't worry I'll still call her Miss Weasley to and in the presence of others but in private I will call her what I feel is correct."

Seeing she wasn't going to win this war Minerva took her leave and followed Harry and Ginny towards the exit.

Harry and Ginny had just left the Hospital Wing when Ginny sagged against Harry and he felt her dizziness.

"_Harry would you mind taking us home?" _ Ginny asked as she clung to Harry.

"_Not at all my Love,"_ Harry replied.

Ginny hugged Harry tightly, resting her head against Harry's shoulder her eyes closed as she fought the feeling of dizziness that threatened to engulf her.

"_Teleportus"_ Harry cast and in a blink of the eye they were back in their bedroom.

Harry helped Ginny remove her cloak and robes before he laid her down in the bed. He then divested himself of his cloak and robes before he laid down next to her and took her into his arms.

"_Thank you My Love. I'm sorry I got upset with you. I know you were only looking out for my well being," _Ginny said tenderly.

"_I'm sorry if I over reacted but when I felt your pain it almost froze my heart and then my anger overtook me. I just wanted to deal with those scum as quickly as possible so I could make sure you were OK,"_ Harry replied.

Ginny sighed and snuggled into Harry's embrace and before he knew it she had drifted off to sleep. Harry gently placed a kiss on her forehead before he too succumbed to the exhaustion he felt. He had never expended so much magical energy before and it had drained him more than he liked to admit.

**XX**

Minerva McGonagall saw Harry and Ginny exit before her, she was only perhaps fifteen to twenty feet behind them so she was surprised when she exited the Hospital Wing to find the Hallway empty. "How do they do that?" she asked herself, shaking her head as she did so.

She made her way back to her office to see Hagrid. She was sure that he wasn't being 100 percent honest with her too but as things seemed to have worked out she decided not to be too harsh with the half-giant. He seemed worried enough and she knew that even though his was big and tough he was a softy at heart.

This year was shaping up to be one of the most trying in recent history and it wasn't even Halloween yet.

She slowly climbed the stairs and found Hagrid sitting morosely in one of the chairs that creaked in protest with every little move he made.

"Harry and Ginny are fine, they went straight to the Hospital Wing upon their return to Hogwarts," she said carefully. When Hagrid's head shot up and he had a panicky look on his face she said quickly, "They're fine! Just fine. Miss Weasley sustained a minor injury but it has been healed and she will not suffer any lasting effects from it. Mr. Potter just wanted to have her checked over and like I said she is just fine."

Hagrid looked crestfallen, "It's all me fault. I shoulda watched em better."

"It's OK Hagrid, we can't keep them from harm as much as we'd like to," Minerva said conciliatorily. "Just thank Godric it wasn't any worse."

Hagrid rose, Well I should be goin, Perfesser. Fang will be a needen to be fed."

He then turned and left the Headmistress alone with her thoughts. She turned and looked at Albus and he was asleep or feigning to be as she thought she saw a small glint in one eye like he had it cracked open slightly.

Shaking her head she turned back to her desk and sighed. She was sure this job was aging her faster than she would like. Glancing at the time she saw it was about time to head down to the Great Hall for dinner, hopefully nothing wrong would happen there.

**XX**

Back at Diagon Alley the Aurors were trying to piece together what had happened. Most of the people they interviewed had no idea because they had scrambled for cover as soon as the Death Eaters had begun their attack.

Only a handful had seen the attackers sucked away by a whirlwind and of those only two had seen the young couple come out of Gringott's as the Death Eaters had launched their attack with the Young Wizard casting a spell they had never seen before sweeping the Death Eaters away.

The Ministry was at a loss to explain what had happened, finding the story told by the two witnesses to be so incredible as to be a pure fabrication in their minds.

By that evening it was impossible to tell an attack had taken place, the only remaining evidence was a spot in the middle of the street where the whirlwind had scoured the pavement, leaving a circular mark for all to see where the Death Eaters had been standing.

Fred and George had been just rushing out of their shop to confront the attackers when the end came swiftly to the attack. They had just a glimpse of the two on the stairs to Gringott's and even though they found it hard to believe they were certain that the young woman had looked like Ginny.

Though the distance was pretty far, the angle not ideal and the glimpse they had was very short due to the two people disappearing rather quickly they were Seventy-five to Eighty percent certain who they had seen.

The biggest problem they had was they couldn't fathom why Ginny would have been in Gringott's or Diagon Alley. They knew she was at Hogwarts and it would have been very unusual for any student to be there during the school year.

They decided the best course of action was to see if they could find out anything from their parents about if Ginny could have been present at that time. They really didn't get a good look at the young Wizard so they really had no clue as to who it could have been.

If there was one thing the Twins couldn't stand it was a mystery that they didn't have the answer for and they'd go to just about any lengths to solve one. Looking intently into one another's eyes they made a silent pact to find out the answer any way they could.

**XX**

Neville and Millie were seated at one of the tables in the Gryffindor Common Room doing their homework when Ron came down looking around.

"Hey you guys have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

Neville looked up, "Sorry Ron I haven't seen her since lunch."

"I was hoping to get her to help me with my Herbology essay," Ron said glumly.

Millie rolled her eyes, "Well you know that is Nev's best subject," she said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

Neville blushed slightly at Millie's praise but he did smile at her.

"Ah well, I, ah didn't want to impose or anything," Ron said hanging his head.

"Well I'm more than willing to help you Ron as long as you put in some effort. I'll help you with getting things right," Neville said.

Ron sat down opposite the couple and pulled out his book and roll of parchment. They were supposed to turn in a full roll on the uses, care and handling of Greater Wormwood and so far all Ron had was about a quarter of a roll.

Neville looked at what Ron had written, "You really need to read the text," he said to Ron.

Ron frowned a bit but he knew he couldn't count on Neville to do his work for him like he usually could get Hermione to do.

Neville looked at him kindly, "Open your book to page Sixty-two and read to page Sixty-five and then see if you can't get a handle on the assignment. I'll help you from there."

Seeing no alternative Ron opened his text and began to read. He was surprised at how much he was able to understand and though he found it a little boring he was surprised how quickly he got through the material.

He then began to write the rest of his essay, only once having to ask Neville for a clarification on some of the finer points of it's uses. He was surprised to find that he was actually able to fill the parchment with his own work. Once he was done he handed it to Neville to go over.

Neville read through Ron's essay and was surprised that Ron had actually done a half decent job on the assignment. "This is pretty good Ron," Neville said. "You might want to strengthen this paragraph a little but other than that I's say you'd get at least an A or maybe even a E."

Ron was really pleased and he made the correction that Neville suggested. He felt pretty good about himself for getting the work done without Hermione's help.

Their work done the three Gryffindor's started to play a game of Exploding Snap and that's where Hermione found them when she returned to the Common Room a little later.

She was surprised to find out that Ron had finished his essay without her help and though she was pleased she felt a little strange about it. She sat and thought about it and wondered if she secretly wanted Ron to ask for her assistance.

As it was almost time for dinner they packed up their things and headed for the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione were walking behind Neville and Millie and Hermione sighed when she saw the couple in front of them take each other's hand. How she wished that Ron would wake up and see her for what she was, a girl who had feelings for him and though she hadn't come right out and said it she had given plenty of hints and if others could see it she couldn't understand how he couldn't.

Ron heard her sigh and glanced at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

This in itself seemed like a major event in Hermione's mind, he had actually noticed that she had sighed.

"I was just noticing what a cute couple Neville and Millie make," she said to Ron.

"Oh," Ron replied.

When he didn't say anything else Hermione sighed again and shook her head slightly. Just when she thought Ron might be getting somewhere he left her hanging once again.

Ron's mind was racing trying to figure out what Hermione had been driving at. Sure Neville and Millie made a nice couple, but was she disappointed that Neville was going out with Millie? Did she have feelings for Neville? He hadn't thought so because she had never said or hinted that she was. It left Ron bewildered at the workings of the female mind.

Then his stomach growled and his mind turned to dinner and he hoped that they had steak and kidney pie this evening as he hadn't had any for a while. Well no matter, what ever they had he was sure he'd enjoy it.

Maybe he's ask Harry and Ginny about Hermione and Neville, Ginny usually knew what was up with Hermione and maybe they could give him a hint as to what was going on.

**XX**

Lucius Malfoy stumbled back into Malfoy Manor, his cloak tattered and he was limping badly. In what seemed like foresight now he had Apparated to Diagon Alley slightly apart from the team of attackers he had assembled. It looked like they had total surprise on the shoppers and Aurors at first and then everything went awry in an instant.

When that couple had appeared at the top of the steps to Gringott's and the Wizard had cast that unbelievable spell that took out all the others in a blink of an eye.

He couldn't see who had cast the spell due to the distance and then the clouds that descended from the sky that obliterated the Death Eaters had blocked his view. Who ever had cast that spell was without a doubt one of the most powerful Wizards he had ever seen, next to the Dark Lord he hastily added.

Dripping blood from his arm where a piece of debris had caught him he limped into the dinning room where Voldemort sat waiting. As much as he didn't want to report his failure he knew if he delayed in the slightest his punishment would be that much more severe.

Throwing himself down at the Dark Lords feet he said "My Lord, I have returned with the most grievous news."

Voldemort stared down at Lucius with an icy stare. "Speak!" he commanded.

"We arrived with total surprise My Lord but then someone came out of Gringott's and cast a spell that I have never seen or heard described My Lord. It brought the very heavens down upon us. It is only by the most fortunate circumstances that I escaped with my life," Lucius said lowly.

"Look at me!" Voldemort said forcefully.

Lucius looked up into the Dark Lord's piercing red eyes and shuddered as he felt his memories being rifled through without concern for him.

When Voldemort was done he looked at Lucius with disdain. "Leave me. Go get cleaned up and healed. You're bleeding on the rug," he said contemptuously. "Come back later for your . . . Reward," he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes My Lord," Lucius said with a bow.

Voldemort had already dismissed him in his mind even before Lucius had risen to leave. He stared into the fire contemplating what he had seen in Lucius' mind. Whoever the caster of that spell was he was someone that needed finding and eliminating. Their could only be one powerful Wizard alive and he, the Dark Lord was going to be that Wizard.

**XX**

Harry awoke and was surprised to find himself alone.

"_Hey Love, why don't you join me in the shower?" _Ginny sent to him.

"_I'll be right there," _he replied as he smiled and quickly stood up stripping off his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He joined Ginny who was just about to start washing her hair so Harry took over the job for her.

It was one of those things that he really took pleasure from, lavishing attention on his beloved wife as he tendered to caring for her.

"_I'm glad you woke up because you do such a wonderful job with my hair,"_ she sent to him, pouring her love into him as he started to wash her long luxurious hair.

"Umm," she moaned as his tender massaging of her scalp sent shivers down her spine.

After he was done washing her hair he ran his hand down her arm that had been injured making sure that it was completely healed.

"_It's fine Love,_" Ginny sent to him.

"_Ginny why did you try to lie to me about your wound?" _he asked sadly. "_You know that I can feel the truth."_

Ginny sighed, _"I'm sorry Harry," _she said softly. "_Old habit, My brothers always berated me when anything ever happened to me so I always tried to down play it and never let them know how much they had hurt or gotten to me."_

"_I'm not your brothers, I'm your husband and I know you're not some porcelain princess. We need to be truthful with each other at all times,_" Harry said tenderly.

"_I know Harry. I am truly sorry and will try to never do it again," _Ginny said contritely.

Ginny turned and faced Harry who took her into his arms. She tucked into his embrace and rested her head on his chest letting his love flow into her.

"_Good, now can you wash my back?"_ Harry asked with a grin.

Ginny hugged him tightly for a moment and then said _"Turn around," _as she grabbed a flannel and began to soap it up. They spent the rest of the shower tending to each other and as they exited and dried off Ginny gave Harry a tender kiss.

"_Thank you for being so understanding,"_ she said with a smile.

"_Your welcome, now lets go get something to eat, I'm starved. I expended a lot of energy casting that "Zepherous"," _Harry said with a grin.

"_I know, I could see and feel it coming out of you. It was pretty awe inspiring let me tell you,"_ Ginny said smiling at him. "_I'm just sorry I couldn't help."_

"_You'll have plenty of chances if I'm not mistaken before this is all over,"_ Harry said.

"_Yes, I'm sure you're right. We need to work on reaction time and getting a shield up quickly," _Ginny said.

"_Let's mention that to Godric and maybe that's the first thing we can work on when we begin training," _Harry said thoughtfully.

"_Good idea,"_ Ginny said as they made their way into the bedroom.

They threw on some tees and shorts and headed out into the sitting area where they weren't surprised to see Donder finishing setting the table with their dinner.

"I is glad that Mistress Ginny was not being hurt bad today," the Elf said with a bow.

"Thank you Donder," Ginny said, touched that the Elf had expressed his concern.

The Elf then bowed again and Disapparated away leaving Harry and Ginny to their dinner. As had become their habit Harry and Ginny sat side by side and fed each other tidbits from their plates. Exchanging smiles and kisses along with the food they shared.

Finally when they had finished their pudding they moved to the couch where they cuddled before the fire. It was while sitting there that Ginny spied a piece of parchment sticking out from under a book on the table. She pulled it out and blushed.

"_Godric!" _she said. "_It must be the day for finding things we've forgotten about."_

Harry chuckled, looking through Ginny's eyes he saw the note from her mother about the wedding she wanted to throw for them.

"_Any thoughts?"_ he asked.

Ginny sat and thought for a couple of moments. "_Well I can think of two ideas. What do you think of either a Christmas Wedding or a June one?"_ she asked.

Harry played the two scenarios out in his mind. On one hand having a Christmas Wedding would be nice and get it over quicker, though it might be harder to have their friends from school attend. Putting it off till June once they were out of school would take care of that problem but that would mean delaying it for longer.

Ginny took in all that Harry was contemplating and sighed. She could see advantages to both times and she wasn't sure which she really wanted.

Harry could feel her indecision, "_You could always talk to your mother about it,"_ he suggested.

"The thing is I don't see the need for a ceremony," Ginny said. "I mean we're already Bonded and I think people will wonder why there is no visible Bonding during the ceremony. It will just cause questions to be asked."

"Yeah I can understand that," Harry replied.

"Oh Bother!" Ginny said with a frown. "Why do these things have to be so complicated?"

Harry chuckled, "I don't know. It just seems that they are."

Ginny turned and cuddled into Harry's chest. "Well she's waited this long a little more won't matter."

Harry stroked his hand through her hair, sending calming and loving support thoughts to her.

"_Thank you My Love,"_ she sent.

"_Any time Love," _ he sent back.

They lay there on the couch just comforting each other and revelling in the tender loving feeling that they shared, just glad that they were together and able to silently let their partner know how much they meant to each other and how much they loved each other and neither would have it any other way.

**XX**

Lucius returned to the dinning room for his "Reward" once he had been healed, had a chance to clean up and change his tattered robes for fresh ones.

He walked forward trying not to let his apprehension show. He came before the Dark Lord and bowed deeply. "I have returned My Lord," he said.

"Yessss," Voldemort hissed. "I told you what would await you if you failed in the task I had assssigned you."

"Y-yes My Lord," Lucius replied. He cringed slightly as he saw Voldemort's wand rise and he heard the word he desperately didn't want to hear.

"_Crucio!"_ The Dark Lord said lowly.

For what seemed an eternity to Lucius but in actuality was less than a minute the pain tore through his body. Every nerve ending seeming aflame with a burning pain that caused him to scream and scream.

As suddenly as it started it stopped.

"That's for your failure but I am letting you off easy for the information that you brought back to me. Now leave me before I change my mind," Voldemort said.

"Y-y-yes My Lord," Lucius said through clenched teeth. The echo of the curse reverberating through him. He staggered to his feet and left as quickly as he could. Though the punishment had been short he was soaked in sweat from the intensity of the pain and his body's reaction to it. He almost wished he hadn't put on fresh robes as these were now soiled and would need cleaning before he could wear them again.

**XX**

**A/N:** Think Voldy is worried? Time will tell, but most megalomaniacs tend to over estimate their power so it will be interesting to see what his reaction is.

Let me know when you think Harry and Ginny should have their "Marriage Ceremony / Reception. Please include a reason for your choice.

As always reviews are appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24: OWL Results

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 23: **

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall, having finished her breakfast she was reading _The Daily Prophet_ as she did whenever she had to wait on Ron. She shot him a glance as he continued to stuff himself next to her. Before returning to her paper she glanced across the table at Millie and Neville, except for classes and sleeping, the two had become virtually inseparable.

They were exchanging looks and smiles causing Hermione to sigh again as she turned back to reading. She was shocked to come across a story buried back in the first section. The headline read "Freak Storm Halts Attack in Diagon Alley".

**Ministry officials were unable to explain the strange weather phenomena that disrupted an alleged Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon. As Ministry spokesman, Herbert Grumly explained "Since the attackers were carried off and no bodies have been found we can not verify the identities of the said attackers." He would give no further comment.**

Hermione read the rest of the article but it contained very little actual information, mostly speculation by the Prophet reporter on the attack and the storm.

It was down at the bottom of the page that she found something she found most interesting. In a little side article, "Eyewitness to Attack describes Saviour."

**Miss Hermentia Hefflewhite of Hampton described the young couple that she claims was the source of the freak storm that saved Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon. The young couple had just come out of Gringott's moments before the attack started and when they young woman was hit by a spell in her arm the young Wizard with her produced the spell that resulted in the removal of the attacking threat. "Yes I saw them as plain as the nose on your face young man," said the elderly Witch (Miss Hwfflewhite recently celebrated her 115th birthday). "It was the most amazing bright blue light that I've ever seen. The young Witch had the most beautiful long red hair and the Wizard who had his hood up had dark hair either dark brown or black, I can't be sure because as soon as he dealt with the attack he hugged the young Witch and they Disapparated away."**

**Well there you have it readers, Was it a freak of nature or an unnamed young Wizard that saved the day in Digaon Alley? When this reporter tried to get information from the Ministry a source that wishes to remain anonymous said that there is no known spell that produces a blue as described by the so called witness.**

**This paper is offering a reward of 100 Galleons for information on the identity of the Wizard who cast the spell, if he exists at all. Contact the _Daily Prophet_****for more details.**

Hermione's mouth dropped open, if she didn't know better the vague description sounded like Harry and Ginny. She couldn't imagine what they would have been doing there, sure the identification was sketchy at best but something struck her about the story and she couldn't shake the feeling that her friends had been the source of the storm. She vowed to check with them as soon as she could.

The others were finally finished and ready to go to class so Hermione folded the paper and stuffed it into her bag, following the others from the hall. She certainly had a lot to think about.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny awoke feeling refreshed and eager for the coming day, this was the day that McGonagall had said they would get the results of their OWLs and they could hardly wait.

They breezed through their morning routine, so use to and in-tune to one they probably could have done it blind folded and not bumped into one another. Once done they proceeded to their sitting room where Donder was setting the table with breakfast. Harry and Ginny just smiled at each other. With all they had going on the mysterious actions of the house elf was not a top priority to figure out.

They sat in their usual places side-by-side and fed one another as had become their custom. It just seemed more intimate and caring, a sharing of the love they had.

Since Godric hadn't made an appearance yet Harry turned to Ginny. "I want to try something," he said with a grin.

"What's that Love," Ginny asked.

Harry sent a mental picture of what he had in mind and her eyes opened in surprise. "Wicked!" she exclaimed. "When did you come up with that idea when I wasn't aware of it?" she asked puzzled.

"It was yesterday evening when you awoke before I did and had gone to the shower, I guess it was in the background of your thoughts," he said with a shrug.

"We'll have to explore that further," Ginny said sagely.

"Right but for now I want to try my idea," Harry said grinning.

"OK," Ginny said drawing her wand.

First she waved it and blind folded Harry who had also drawn his wand.

"First I want you standing close to my side," Harry said.

Ginny went and stood next to Harry, "Ready Love?" she asked.

"Ready," Harry said holding his wand at the ready.

Ginny conjured a block the size of a Quaffle across the room and propelled it right at Harry. Before it was even half way to it's target Harry blasted it out of existence, watching it the whole way through Ginny's eyes.

"_Very good my love," _Ginny sent to him.

"_Try a little faster,"_ Harry replied.

Ginny conjured another block and sent it at Harry, again he had no trouble intercepting the object.

For the next fifteen minutes they practiced with smaller and small blocks and from Ginny standing at different angles. Harry had gotten hit with a few when the block was small and Ginny was at a severe angle but then he had then caught on and nothing was getting through.

"_Want to give it a try?"_ Harry asked as he removed the blindfold.

"_Yes!"_ Ginny shouted, so for the next fifteen minutes they switched roles and Ginny had her turn. She did just as well as Harry and if anything picked up having Harry at an angle even faster than he did.

"Ahem," they heard behind them.

Ginny removed the blindfold and they turned to face Godric's portrait.

"May I inquire as to what you were doing?" Godric asked them with a smile.

"Practising using each other's eyes," Harry replied.

"Most interesting," Godric said. "I would have never thought of that. Rowena and I were never involved in a major battle so the idea never occurred to us," he said thoughtfully. "It opens up a whole realm of possibilities."

Harry glanced at the clock, "If you'll excuse us, we have an appointment with the Headmistress," he said in regret. "We'll have to have this conversation at another time."

Harry then took Ginny in his arms, "_Teleportus"_ he cast silently.

The Gargoyle guarding the stairway was surprised when two people appeared before him, he was about to give the alarm when he saw it was the ones he was told to expect so he spun out of the way to grant them access.

They road the stairs up to the Headmistress' office snuggled into each others sides, trading a few kisses before they arrived at the top. Why waste an opportunity when one was so readily available.

They arrived at the top and Ginny knocked on the door that silently swung open. Professor McGonagall was seated behind her desk reading some papers as they entered.

She motioned for them to sit in the double wide chair she had conjured for them. She looked into their faces passively at first and then like she couldn't contain herself any more she smiled.

"I'm sure you're both eager to get the results of you exams so without further delay," she said as she extended parchments toward each of them.

They each took theirs eagerly.

Ginny looked at hers first as Harry watched through her eyes.

Ancient Runes OE

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts OE

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration OE

Harry then looked at his.

Ancient Runes OE

Arithmancy O

Ginny was the first to comment, "Excuse me Professor, I'm not familiar with an OE."

"Well it is a grade that hasn't been given in centuries so they have left it off the list. It stands for Outstandingly Exceeds Expectations," she said with a grin. "You have both done so well that you'll be joining the Seventh year Ancient Runes class when you start back to classes on Monday."

Harry and Ginny looked on in shock.

"Your answers in that subject were the discussion of quite a few of the examiners and the staff. No one has ever answered in the manner that you two did." Far from being displeased the Professor looked exceedingly proud of their accomplishment.

"_Hermione is going to flip when she hears that one,"_ Harry sent to Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"Is something amusing, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny got a defiant look on her face which Minerva saw immediately. She rolled her eyes and then said "Very Well Mrs. Potter."

Ginny's look softened. "I know you have your reasons for addressing me that way in public Professor but while we are talking in private I see no reason that I can't be addressed by my proper name. And the thing I found funny was Harry's saying what Hermione's reaction was going to be when she hears about our placement in Ancient Runes."

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes I do suppose that will be a bit of a shock to Miss Granger. Now since special arrangements had to be made for your Runes class I have your schedules here for you now instead of Monday morning," she said amicable as she handed Ginny the schedule. "I supposed one would be sufficient."

Ginny took the schedule and glanced at it before putting it in her pocket.

"Now is there anything else we need to discuss before I get back to work?" she asked.

Ginny looked at Harry, "_Should we tell her about our being able to separate?"_ she asked silently.

Harry sighed and thought about it. "_I guess so but I think we should temper it a little,"_ he sent back.

"Well we've found that we can separate for periods of time," he said sheepishly.

Minerva looked at them intently. "Have you tested the limits of this separation?" she asked.

"No Professor," Harry said truthfully.

"Do you mind if we conduct a little experiment?" she asked.

"No Professor," they replied.

The Headmistress conjured two chairs separated by the width of her desk. "Please take a chair," she said to them. Once they had done so she banished the double wide chair.

They sat and talked about how they were doing and other non-essential things. After about seven minutes Harry and Ginny began to feel uncomfortable and started glancing at one another. As the time stretched to ten minutes the feeling was becoming more and more intense.

Minerva noticed the obvious discomfort on their faces and the glances became more and more frequent.

"_I don't like this Harry,"_ Ginny sent.

"_Neither do I,"_ Harry replied to her.

As ten minutes passed the young couple began to sweat and they found their hearts beginning to race and just as it became unbearable and McGonagall was going to say something their chairs suddenly crashed together, moving towards one another. Ginny quickly grabbed onto Harry and began to sob softly.

"_Shhh, It's OK,"_ Harry said softly as he rubbed Ginny's back and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"_I don't like that,"_ Ginny sent back.

"_Neither do I,"_ Harry sent back.

"Well I see you still have a ways to go, though I assume the effect will mitigate. At least you can separate without destroying the room," the Professor said compassionately.

"I'm sorry Professor," Ginny said softly after she had recovered herself. "Though not painful like before the feeling is very distressing."

"I noticed Mrs Potter," the Professor said tenderly. "I'd like to suggest to you two that you begin to see if you can separate for longer times. Start till you just start to feel uncomfortable and see if you can't stretch it out. There is no need to push yourselves as far as today but it may help."

"Yes Professor," Ginny replied a bit apprehensively.

"OK, you may go but if anything else manifests itself please notify me," she said solicitously.

"Yes Professor," they answered as they rose.

Ginny clung closely to Harry, after their experiment she felt the need to stay very close to Harry at the moment and he felt the same. His arm wrapped tightly around her they left the office heading back to their quarters to rest after their ordeal.

**XX**

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed in the dorm thinking hard about the forced inactivity that he and the Slytherins had to endure. While he understood the need it didn't mean he liked it.

Blaise Zambini came in and gave him a glance as he grabbed a couple of books from his desk.

Draco scowled at him as he turned and left. Zambini was one of the Slytherins that Draco had a hard time reading. He was actually more of a true Slytherin than most. Sly and quiet, playing things very close to the vest, never revealing more than he had to and nothing at all of he could get away with it. Always out for himself first.

He had taken a very neutral stand when Draco had tried to recruit people for his vendetta against that dirty whore Gryffindor. He was convinced that the rape charge was a total fabrication and that the Slytherins were being persecuted.

While Draco admired him one one hand his refusal to help when needed was a strike against him.

Draco's thoughts then went to Snape. He seethed at the thought. He sure didn't seem to be doing anything to get the restrictions lifted as far as Draco knew. He was supposed to be one of the Dark Lords most trusted followers but if this was any indication Draco had his doubts as to how much help he could actually be.

It wasn't that he doubted his loyalty, no one could fool the Dark Lord, the worlds greatest Legimins.

Draco scowled again, sitting there thinking about it wasn't helping his mood any. He decided to go get Crabbe and Goyle and head to the Library. Maybe at least there he could find something to occupy his mind for a little while.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny left the Headmistress' office and as they were beginning to feel better they decided to head down to see if Hagrid was free. They really hadn't had much time to talk to their large friend and did feel slightly guilty for leaving him like they had.

As luck would have it Hagrid was free and they found him out in his Pumpkin patch checking on the huge pumpkins he grew every year for the Halloween Feast.

Fang came bounding up and licked Harry's and Ginny's faces causing them to laugh at the Boar Hound's antics.

"Hi Fang," Ginny said scratching the massive dog behind his ears which made the dog moan in appreciation.

"Hi ya, Harry and Ginny," Hagrid said sheepishly.

They both knew he was troubled about what had happened and wanted to allay any concerns he might have had.

"Hagrid, Ginny and I want to apologize for the way we left without saying anything," Harry said.

"Yes Hagrid, you weren't at fault. There was nothing you could have done and were just glad that you're OK too," Ginny added.

"I shoulda been there," Hagrid said morosely.

"Hagrid, Harry and I are quite capable of defending ourselves," Ginny said reassuringly.

"Still it twere my job to take care of ya," Hagrid said. "I shouldn't na stay so long at the Cauldron."

Seeing he wouldn't be dissuaded Ginny tried a different tactic. "So how are the pumpkins coming this year?"

Hagrid's face brightened immediately. "They're comin along jus great. Should be the best crop ever," he said proudly. "Come an take a closer look see."

Harry and Ginny walked closer to the patch and were duly impressed. They were without a doubt the biggest pumpkins either had seen.

"Well they're a special strain an I have a secret ingredient," he said conspiratorially.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Charlie sends me a special blend o Dragon compost," Hagrid replied with a smile. "Always liked that Charlie," he said softly. "He would come down to me hut and we'd talk for hours bout all sorts of interestin creatures."

Harry and Ginny both smiled knowing what Hagrid considered "Interesting creatures".

"Come on inside an we'll have a Cuppa," Hagrid said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny followed the half-giant inside his cottage, it hadn't changed one iota from the previous year with all sorts of things hanging from the beams, from unicorn tail hair, all sorts of herbs and plants along with a couple of hug hams and other assorted cured meats.

In no time at all Hagrid had the pot of tea ready and he set three mugs out. "I'm sorry I'm outta me Rock Cakes but I do have some tinned biscuits," he said as if he was offering them substandard fare.

"The biscuits will be fine," Ginny said.

Harry sent her a non-verbal chuckle and they both were relieved that they wouldn't be subject to the teeth shattering Rock Cakes.

"_He means well,"_ Ginny sent.

"_I know, he just doesn't realize our meagre jaws can't handle the same things he does," _ Harry replied.

They spent a very pleasant remainder of the morning catching up on what had been going on, Harry and Ginny filling him in on most of what had been happening with them and Hagrid explaining about the creatures he had been teaching about this year.

Ginny and Harry left shortly before lunch and since they were already down stairs they decided to take lunch in the Great Hall.

They had just taken a few steps into the hall when they heard a familiar drawl. "Oh Look Potter and the Weaselette have decided to grace us common folk with their presence."

Harry turned at stare at Draco, his anger rising but Ginny silently giggled to him, "_Let me handle this Harry."_

"_OK, Ginny," _Harry sent back.

"Well at least you know your social standing," Ginny shot back.

Everyone nearby laughed at Ginny's retort knowing Draco really didn't realize what he had said at first. When it sunk in he reddened and turned away with a scowl.

"_That was brilliant,"_ Harry sent.

_I have my moments,"_ Ginny sent back grinning.

Millie was the first one who noticed them approaching the Gryffindor table and elbowed Neville to move over a little so that Harry and Ginny could sit down together.

"What brings you two down here?" she asked, happy to see her two friends.

"Hey Little Sis," Harry said as they sat down.

Millie blushed but her smile said volumes of how pleased she was.

Ginny sat closest just because of the way she and Harry were standing as they came over. "We were down to see Hagrid and since it was lunch time we decided to stop in here," she explained.

"That's great," Neville said looking past Millie.

"We may end up here more often now because next week we start back to classes," Ginny added as she began to put food on Harry's and her plates.

"So you'll be joining us in Sixth year?" Millie asked.

"Well yes, except for one class," Ginny replied bashfully.

"What's that?" asked Neville frowning. "Didn't you pass one of your OWLs?"

Ginny blushed, "Ah no, We passed them all but we did so well in Ancient Runes that they're putting us in Seventh year for that class. But please don't say anything to Hermione, we'd like to tell her that ourselves."

"You want to tell me what?" Hermione asked just coming in on the tail end of the conversation.

"You'd better sit down first," Harry said a little fearfully.

Hermione sat wide eyed, "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Well nothing's really wrong," Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well the thing is," she began hesitantly. "Ah they put us up a year in Runes."

Hermione's eyes went even wider as the shock of the revelation hit her. See looked from Ginny to Harry and back again.

Neville looked confused, "Harry I didn't know you were taking Runes."

"Well I haven't really but I wanted to stay in all Ginny's classes so they let me take Arithmancy and Runes OWLs too," Harry explained, blushing a deep red.

Hermione's eyes went back to Harry and they could tell she was having a hard time wrapping her head around all she had just heard.

"Wow, that's amazing," Millie said, the wonder written on her face.

Ginny glanced at Harry, feeling his discomfort through the Bond. "_Relax Love, they had to find out sooner or later so why put it off."_

"_You're right. It's just that I've never been the best of students and Hermione has had to help me so much up till now, I kind of feel a little bad about it,"_ he sent back.

"_It's not like you did anything on purpose, so stop feeling guilty," _she sent to him.

"_I know but," _Harry started.

"_No buts Harry." _Ginny sent firmly.

"_Yes Dear,"_ Harry sent contritely.

"_And don't you forget that,"_ Ginny sent back with a smirk.

It was so cliche-ish that they couldn't help but chuckle, their eyes alight with their mirth and grins on their faces.

Neville seemed confused till Millie said, "They're doing that mind speak thing again aren't they?"

This seemed to snap Hermione out of her stunned silence. "Shh," she said softly. "That's not supposed to be common knowledge."

Millie looked at her frightened till Ginny rested her hand on Millie's arm. "Don't worry about it Sis, it's bound to get out sooner or later and Harry and I don't care so you shouldn't feel guilty for letting anything slip."

Millie relaxed and looked at her adopted sister in relief as Hermione shot them both a disapproving look.

Though Neville had heard from Millie about Harry and Ginny adopting her as their little sister this was the first time he had seen them mention it in public. It made him feel good inside that the two who had been the recipient of Millie's misguided attempt to come between them, his friends had forgiven her and taken her as someone they cared about and were willing to protect.

Just then Ron came in and dumped his bag down next to Hermione and started to pile food onto his plate. He didn't look in the least bit happy.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Speaking to McGonagall," he said with a frown. "I have to finish my detention tonight."

Hermione sighed as usual. "Well if you," she started.

"Don't say it Hermione," Ron cut her off. "At least she said tonight would be my last night," he said as he started to shovel food into his mouth.

Harry was surprised when Hermione didn't say anything more but she did roll her eyes and shake her head.

Since it was almost time to return to classes Harry said "Hey Hermione, could you stop by our room later, there's something Ginny and I want to discuss with you."

"OK Harry," Hermione said as she got up. She glanced at Ron who was just finishing cleaning off his plate. "Are you coming Ron," she asked slightly exasperated.

"Muum Hua" He mumbled through his last mouthful. "See you guys," he said as he grabbed his bag and started off after Hermione.

Millie and Neville had also risen and headed for the entrance. Harry was glad to see that several seventh years were waiting for them near the entrance to make sure that Millie got to class safely. Even with the restrictions that had been placed on the Slytherins he was happy that the Gryffindor's hadn't relaxed their vigilance.

Harry and Ginny were among the last to leave, grasping hands as they headed for the door. Smiling at each other they sent simultaneously "_Astronomy Tower?"_

They laughed and feeling the love they had for one another through the Bond they headed up for one of their last free days before returning to class.

**XX**

**A/N:** Took a little longer than I expected but here's the next chapter. Things should change quite a bit now that they will be heading back to class.

As always your reviews are gratefully appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25: Surprises

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 24: Surprises  
**

Fred and George were locking up, it was finally Friday evening and they were planning on going to the Burrow for dinner to see if they could find out anything about Ginny and why she might have been at Diagon Alley the previous day.

Verity and Charity, the twin sisters they had hired had just left after spending a little time flirting with them. Though under other circumstances they would have dated them, Fred and George had a self imposed rule never to date employees.

The sisters were wonderful workers and the Twins wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Once the doors were closed, locked and the wards set, Fred and George headed out to Apparate to the Burrow.

Their Mum was pleased to see them, it was a surprise to her that they had come on a Friday, something that had never happened before since the Twins had moved out.

Once Arthur had arrived home they sat down to one of Molly's scrumptious dinners, the conversation was pleasant and nothing out of the ordinary. Though Fred and George were keenly listening to hear if they could pick up any information about Ginny.

It wasn't until Molly was serving tea and biscuits that she spoke up, asking pointedly "Well what's the real reason that you two are here?"

The Twins tried hard to act innocent but their Mum knew them all to well.

"What makes you think," asked George.

"That we have an ulterior," added Fred.

"Motive for being here?" finished George.

"I know you two," there Mum replied. "There's very little that can bring you here before Sunday," she said knowingly.

Fred and George exchanged glances, "OK Mum," said Fred.

"We'll come clean," said George.

"We're pretty sure we saw Ginny at Diagon Alley yesterday," Fred said simply.

"The thing is we can't come up with a good reason that she'd have been there," added George.

Molly and Arthur exchanged a nervous look that didn't go unnoticed by the Twins. Their faces became alight with the knowledge that they'd struck gold.

"What aren't you," said George.

"Telling us?" finished Fred.

Arthur kept a stony face but Molly's look gave her away. The Twins focused their eyes on her and let the intensity of their stare eat away her resolve.

Molly finally sighed deeply, knowing that the Twins knew she was hiding something.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "Was this person you thought to be Ginny alone?"

Fred and George glanced at one another and smiled. "No Mum, there was a young Wizard with her and though he was cloaked and hooded it looked a bit like Harry," Fred said, taking the lead.

Molly's face fell a little and her gaze dropped to the ground for several moments.

The Twins could see the emotions playing across her face before she set herself and looked up at them. From her look they knew she had decided to tell them.

"Boy's, what I'm about to tell you must remain a secret, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to reveal to you," she said seriously.

"Should we take a Wizard's Oath?" George asked.

"That might be advisable," Arthur said, much to the shock of Molly.

Fred and George took out their wands. "After you my esteemed brother," George said, with a small bow of his head.

Fred gave his Twin a curt nod and holding his wand aloft said "I, Fred Weasley do solemnly swear never to reveal what I am about to hear to anyone I am not completely sure previously knows."

A golden light came out of his wand and entwined itself down his wrist and arm before fading into him.

His mother gave him a questioning look so Fred explained "This way I'll be able to talk to you, Dad and George if need be."

After George performed the same Oath they stowed their wands and looked expectantly at their parents.

Molly sighed and let her shoulders droop and didn't seem to know where to start. "The thing is I don't know for certain if who you saw was Ginny and Harry but I do believe it is a possibility," she said softly.

Fred and George exchanged glances and said "Why do you think it's a possibility?" asked Fred.

"Tell me," Molly said softly. "Where did you see them?"

"On the steps to Gringott's," said George with a puzzled expression.

Molly gulped when she heard his answer and slowly nodded her head. "I thought that might be where you saw them," she said sadly.

"And why is that?" asked Fred.

Molly paled further and realized she couldn't hold anything back. Glancing at Arthur, who gave her a nod, she continued. "It was probably to get Ginny's name added to Harry's vault," she said lowly.

Fred and George's eyes went wide as the statement sank in." "But there's only one reason for Ginny to be able to get her name on Harry's vault!" Fred said in surprise.

When their parents didn't respond with anything than a couple nervous looks George asked "How and when did this come about?"

Molly sighed in resignation "Several weeks ago something extraordinary happened and well, they have, ah developed a Soul Bond. It makes them married in the eyes of the Wizarding World."

"Wicked!" the Twins said softly.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Well it's been a huge change, that's for sure."

"You should have seen Harry Mum," George said excitedly.

"We're not really sure who it was," countered his Mum.

"I don't know what spell he cast," added Fred, just as full of excitement.

"It could have been someone else," Molly said with a frown.

"He took out those Death Eaters," said George.

"In a blink of an eye," continued Fred.

"It might not have been him," Molly said exasperated.

"It was an" said George.

"Awesome display of," added Fred, the Twins not listening to a word their mother was saying.

"Magic!" they finished together.

"They might have been two totally different people," Molly said, not really believing it herself.

"It had to be them," Fred said with certainty.

The Twins went on to describe what they had seen. Molly becoming more and more distressed as the Twins told of how the young witch presumed to be Ginny had fallen when the spells began to fly.

Arthur tried to reassure her that if anything had happened to Ginny that Minerva would have contacted them immediately.

Molly wouldn't be dissuaded and headed for the Floo. Taking a pinch of powder she threw it into the fire before sticking her head in.

Minerva McGonagall was busy at her desk, nursing yet another headache when the Floo announced that Molly Weasley wished to talk to her. She sighed, set aside her papers she was working on and headed over to the fireplace before giving permission for the call to come through.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked cordially even though her head was throbbing, when Molly's face appeared.

Molly's nervousness was evident, "I have a question I'd like answered," she said hesitantly. "Were Ginny and Harry in Diagon Alley yesterday?" she asked before Minerva could respond.

Even before the Headmistress spoke, Molly knew the answer, Minerva's face giving it away.

Sighing Minerva said "Yes, they had some business to attend to at Gringott's." Hoping that answer would be sufficient to answer Molly.

"May I come and talk to you in person?" Molly asked, her apprehension showing in her face.

Resigning herself, Minerva nodded, "Of course, Molly."

Molly stood and turned to Arthur and the Twins, "I'll be back shortly," was all she said before grabbing more Floo Powder and casting it into the fire she said "Hogwarts", disappearing in a flash of green flames.

Minerva already had a pot of tea prepared by the time Molly stepped out of the fireplace, she motioned to the chair in front of her desk as she poured the tea. "What can I help you with?" she asked calmly.

"Is Ginny OK?" Molly asked pointedly, unable to contain her worry.

"She's perfectly fine," Minerva said truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

Molly looked at the Headmistress a little guiltily. "Well I read about the Death Eater attack that happened yesterday and then Fred and George came to dinner tonight and told us some rather troubling things they saw. So I need to find out the truth," she poured out.

Minerva sighed yet again, "The Fates sure weren't being kind to her," she thought to herself. Taking a sip of her tea to gather her thoughts, she steeled herself for the coming conversation.

Molly was also taking a sip of tea, trying to project a calm demeanour even though inside she was on pins and needles waiting impatiently to hear what Minerva had to say.

"Harry and Ginny received a message from Gringott's that they needed to stop by the Bank. Yesterday was the first opportunity for them to do so," the Professor said before taking another sip of her tea.

"From what they and Hagrid have told me, they had finished their business and were leaving the bank as the attack started," she continued.

"Hagrid was with them?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Yes," Minerva replied. "Harry said a spell struck Ginny in the arm and when he felt her pain he said, how did he put it, "dealt with the threat". There must have been a healer there because when they returned to the school Ginny was already healed. Harry took her directly to the Hospital Wing saying he wanted Poppy to check her over to make sure she was all right."

Molly sat there with a slight frown on her face. The story related by Minerva did not coincide fully with the story that the Twins had told. She knew there was something amiss but she wasn't sure what.

Minerva noticed the look on Molly's face. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Well the Twins witnessed the attack and their story doesn't match up totally with what you just said.

Minerva sighed again. "I've been doing that a lot lately," she said to herself. "I thought that they might not be telling me the full story," she said sadly.

Molly said "Well the biggest differences are that they didn't see Hagrid till after Harry and Ginny disappeared and they made no mention of anyone approaching them before they left. The thing I can't understand is they haven't learned to Apparate so how could they just disappear?"

Minerva looked at Molly closely, debating how much to say. "The mystery is that they seemed to have appeared directly in the Hospital Wing," she said with a shake of her head.

"But you can't Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts," Molly said incredulously.

"I know," admitted the Headmistress. "I've check and rechecked the wards. I even had Filius check them too. As far as we can tell they are functioning perfectly. It seems that Harry and Ginny can move about the school at will and we have no idea how they are doing it, though however they are doing it, it appears they aren't really Apparating."

Molly took everything in for a moment as she finished her tea. "I suspect because Ginny was already healed is the reason you didn't contact Arthur and I?" she asked.

"I didn't wish to worry you needlessly since Poppy said she could barely tell that Ginny had been injured at all, whoever healed Ginny did a marvellous job of it and the wound probably wasn't that bad to begin with," Minerva said conciliatorily.

"Harry and Ginny are both fine so I hope you understand my reluctance to contact you," she added.

"I understand your point of view Minerva," Molly said as she stood. "Well I have three men waiting at home to hear what I have found out, so I'll leave you to get back to whatever you were doing. Thank you for seeing me."

"Any time Molly. With all that is happening with Harry and Ginny, as much as I hate to say it, I think we'll be talking again this year," Minerva said with a sad smile on her face.

"I think you're right," Molly said ruefully as she threw the Floo Powder into the flames.

Molly returned to the Burrow and found Arthur, Fred and George waiting not so patiently. She could see how eager they were to hear what she had found out.

Molly did what she always did when faced with an emotionally trying time, she made another pot of tea. She had learned from her mother long ago that it was a great way to stall for time, giving herself the time she needed to collect her thoughts and get her emotions under control.

When everything was ready she sat down with her husband and sons and while she poured the tea she checked out the faces of each family member that sat around the table. Then with a sigh she recounted what she had learned from the Headmistress.

Fred and George were the most thoughtful, seeing the differences right away. Where had Hagrid been and they knew for certain that no one had approached Harry and Ginny before they disappeared. Was it possible that Harry had healed Ginny's wound?

They all found that incredulous. Healing was a very difficult art and took years to learn properly. Things just didn't add up and it seemed the more they learned the more questions they had.

As the hour drew late they all decided that they didn't have enough information and rehashing what little they knew wasn't going to supply any answers so the Twins bid their parents goodnight and headed back to their apartment over their shop in Diagon Alley.

Molly and Arthur headed up stairs, snuggled together, each offering comfort and support to their mate, hoping that the future would make things clearer.

**XX**

By the time they left Hagrid's Ginny was feeling a bit tired, she still hadn't recovered fully from the attack and the subsequent loss of blood but it was apparent that it would only take a day or two more till she was feeling totally better.

They made their way slowly up the stairs to their quarters, Ginny wanting to walk to try and rebuild some of her stamina. Harry was watching her closely, both physically and through the Bond, telling her everyone else be damned but if she felt dizzy or stumbled because of fatigue he was going to "Teleportus" her immediately, no matter who saw them.

Ginny chided him playfully, not wishing to upset Harry any further. She knew he was only concerned for her but keeping most of their abilities secret right now was a priority for her.

Ginny was pleased that even though the trek tired her more she didn't really have any problem with negotiation the way back. It was a very tired Ginny who sat down with Harry for their dinner and after a hot bath, Harry tucked her into bed.

He tried sitting up to read a little but couldn't last more that ten minutes before the anxiety and discomfort of being separated drove him into joining her in bed. And even though it was quite early he found himself drifting off to sleep too.

Unbeknown to them Hermione tried to gain access to have the conversation that Harry had indicated that he wished to have and she was a little surprised when Godric informed her that Harry and Ginny had retired early.

When Hermione had blushed deeply thinking about what a married couple could be doing going to bed early, Godric had chuckled and informed her that Ginny had looked particularly tired and they were both asleep.

Godric seemed to take great pleasure in teasing Hermione, someone he thought that needed loosening up to let her full personality come to light. Even back when he was alive and teaching at Hogwarts he had taken pleasure in trying to round out the Gryffindors that needed it.

So it was a slightly confused and disappointed Hermione that headed off to get a jump on her homework that she had for the weekend. Hoping that she'd be able to talk to Harry and Ginny the next day. She had looked back over her shoulder at Gryffindor's portrait when she was sure she had heard him chuckle as she walked away. She thought she saw his eyes twinkling in her direction but couldn't be sure as he was sitting very still.

**XX**

When Harry and Ginny awoke the next morning Ginny was feeling much better than even the day before and she stretched upward, revealing her breast to Harry's appreciative eyes. She smiled as she saw herself through Harry's eyes, his glance trailing up and down her body. She felt his desire stir in him, not that he was going to act upon it at that moment but as a pleasant though of their future together.

She playfully swatted his arm before quickly rolling out of bed, away from his grasp as he tried to corral her in.

"_Come on my Love, shower time," _she sent with a chuckle.

Harry sent a chuckle back to her, "_I'll make you pay for that later,"_ he said just as playfully.

Ginny then saw Harry look closely at her arm, checking that she was truly OK. She held it out after she turned on the water, "_See, all better. Not even a mark or redness where I was struck." _ she sent happily.

Harry returned her smile, "_I'm just glad that we learned all those healing spells too," _he replied. "_I hated feeling you in pain. I think it was worse than anything I've felt when I got hurt myself."_

Ginny turned and put her arms around Harry's neck, looking deeply into his eyes. "_I know, feeling you feeling me get hurt is almost as bad as what I felt seeing you get your arm broke or you falling off your broom and that was all before the Bond. I shudder to think of how bad it will be now that we are linked. So you had just better be careful," _she sent as she gave him a tender kiss.

"_You know I will be," _he sent as he returned her kiss.

They then took their shower, Harry once again taking loving care of Ginny's hair. It was something neither could conceive of ever changing. Ginny could physically feel the love that Harry poured into her as he washed and massaged her scalp and hair. It was so much more than just the physical action of hands running through her hair and on her head. It was an intimate act of pure love that further cemented them together, their love reinforcing the Bond.

Their morning ablations completed they headed out into the sitting area where like clockwork Donder was just finishing setting the table with their breakfast. The diminutive Elf smiled at them and bowed deeply before disappearing without saying a word.

Harry and Ginny shared their breakfast like normal for them now, each feeding the other, interspersed with little kisses and touches that carried their love with them. It tended to prolong their meals but neither cared, their love being the most important thing.

Breakfast ended with them heading over to the couch. They decided to see how long they could stay apart so they sat at opposite ends of the couch to begin with. Ginny began to knit and Harry was fascinated at first watching her deftly using the knitting needles. He altered his point of view from his perspective to Ginny's and back several times.

He had only seen Mrs. Weasley do it a couple of times because she tended to work on the jumpers for everyone when she was alone or late in the evening when most everyone had already gone to bed.

Harry toyed with letting himself sink into Ginny's feelings as she knit and found it very interesting, not only the knitting but the awareness that he became accustom to.

When he was firmly back inside his own head he said "Amazing!"

Ginny's head came up at his verbalization. "What's that Harry?" she asked.

Harry let his thoughts flow out and into Ginny and he watched as her face lit up with the understanding of what he had been contemplating.

"Yes, I see that now. Strange how when we're in the moment we don't think of these things," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, even though we share total knowledge we are still Harry and Ginny, two distinct consciousnesses. As our Bond has stabilized I can "hear" you if I concentrate on it but you aren't "me" lacking a better term for it. One but two or Two but one," he said struggling to explain what he felt.

"I see what you're saying Harry. We are still individuals but we are forever linked. I'm glad it's that way, I'd hate for us to lose who we are just because we're Bonded," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her and then had a sudden thought. "I want to try something Ginny," he said hesitantly.

Ginny reached out and saw what Harry had in mind. "Do you think it will work?" she asked.

"I don't know but I'd like to try if you're willing?" Harry replied.

"OK," she said as she put her knitting down.

They stared at each other as they strived to see from the others body. At first they seemed to bounce back and forth rapidly from one to the other both seeing from the same perspective. Then suddenly they were watching each other from the others body but the sensation was overwhelming and the became dizzy almost to the point of nausea.

They both collapsed onto the couch, their heads coming to rest next to each other in the centre. Both had their eyes screwed tight as they fought to keep their breakfasts in place.

"_I don't think we need to try that again_," Harry sent weakly.

"_I agree totally,"_ Ginny replied.

Once they righted themselves, Ginny slid over into Harry's lap. Their tolerance of being apart exhausted by their experiment. It was while they were cuddled together that they heard Godric, "Good morning you two," he said pleasantly.

Harry turned his head but Ginny remained tucked into Harry's shoulder, wanting nothing more that to remain in his loving embrace.

Godric noticed the wan look immediately, "Are you two all right?" he asked, concerned with how white Harry looked.

"We're fine Godric," Harry said with a weak smile. "We just tried another experiment and it wasn't as successful as the last."

"What did you do?" Godric asked, his curiosity piqued by Harry's demeanour.

"Well we tried to see each other from the other's eyes at the same time. Not something I'd recommend to anyone," Harry replied.

"I can see why, it would be like trying to switch bodies while staying anchored in your own. I take it that it was very disorienting," Godric said.

"Extremely so," Harry agreed.

As they were talking Donder appeared with a tray holding a pot of tea and two cups. "Please drink, Master Harry," the Elf said full of concern. "Master and Mistress will feel much better."

Harry and Ginny both took cups under the watchful eye of the House-Elf who had remained, hovering over them in what Harry could only describe as a weird impersonation of Madam Pomfrey.

Harry raised the cup up at the same time Ginny did, Harry took a sniff as it came to his lips, there was something subtly different about the aroma but he was surprised out of his contemplation by Donder. "Drink! Feel better!" the Elf said forcefully.

Harry sipped his tea the same time as Ginny and they felt relief spread through their bodies. Harry's eyes shut as the feeling spread throughout him, the after effects of their experiment being banished like the cold feeling of a Dementor when you ate chocolate.

Harry opened his eyes and he saw Ginny's expression mirroring his own and he felt through the Bond the relief she was experiencing just as he was.

He turned to Donder, "Thank you Donder, whatever you put in the tea was just what we needed.

Donder gave him a curt nod but was smiling as he did so. Then with a bow to him and Ginny the Elf left with a pop.

Harry and Ginny kept sipping their tea and talking to Godric. They decided that Tuesday afternoon would be the day that they started training as Harry and Ginny had almost the whole afternoon free. Normally this as a time for students to do the extraordinary amount of homework and reading that was required but Harry and Ginny were confident that they could keep up without spending that time in what would be a review of material they had learned from Merlin.

It was during this discussion that Harry had an idea. "Godric, could you describe the tower room that the Founder's portraits are in and I mean in great detail."

"I believe so Harry. If need be I can skip back and forth getting as much detail as possible. But why do you want such a description?" the puzzle Founder asked.

"Because I think that Ginny and I could visit there," Harry said thoughtfully.

"But How?"Godric asked in amazement.

"Let's worry about how later, if we succeed I'll explain," Harry said with a smile.

"Brilliant idea, Love," Ginny said smiling at her husband.

"Let's see," said Godric staring off into space. "The room is octagonal, the four portraits are at the cardinal points, mine at North, Salazar South, Rowena West and Helga East. Between each of us is a window, multi-paned twelve up and six across. Each window is the size of our portraits, lending a symmetry to the room. The floor is of a rough wood, quite dusty. The ceiling is open, the rafter beams showing. They originate at the corners of the junction of the walls and are crossed braced in a huge X from Northeast to Southwest and East Southeast to West Nothwest. They are also rough hewn and dark with age. The underside of the slate roof is visible above. The walls above and below are of whitewashed plaster but they are quite yellow with age." Godric then got quiet as if reviewing the room in his mind for more details.

"That's the best I can do, I can't think of any more details than that," Godric said slowly.

Harry nodded and turned to Ginny. "_Can you picture that?" _ he asked.

"_Yes, I think so," _I she said'

"_Concentrate hard on building that image," _Harry said.

Together Harry and Ginny built the interior in their minds, the image wavering as each detail was added, until it solidified into a complete detailed image just as if they had visited it many times.

Harry and Ginny stood. He told Ginny to keep her eyes closed and concentrate on the image.

"Harry what are you doing?" Godric asked softly.

Harry just waved his hand at him, motioning for silence. "_Keep concentrating Ginny,"_ Harry sent. Ginny acknowledged him with a mind nod and after closing his eyes for a moment to set the image in his mind, he opened his eyes and silently cast "_Teleportus"._

Godric was amazed when Harry and Ginny blinked out of existence in front of him, he couldn't believe that they were gone.

**XX**

Salazar Slytherin was staring morosely out the window across from him. From his distance the view was decidingly unspectacular. He could see the sky and some distant trees but unless a bird happened to fly close by there was nothing to see in detail. "It's amazing I haven't gone stark raving mad," he said out loud to no one but himself.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not that he really needed to breath but old habits die hard and as a living portrait he still acted like he was a living being.

When he opened his eyes he was shocked and thought to himself he had finally gone mad. Standing before him were two people, one a petite striking redhead with long flowing hair and the other a young man with the most unruly head of black hair he had ever seen. The young Wizard was currently facing away from him but the young woman was facing in his direction. She had her eyes closed as she clung to the young man.

He gasped out loud at their appearance and they must have heard because the young man spun his head around and they young woman opened her eyes. Both their faces broke out into the most astonishing smiles.

They young man said, "You must be Salazar."

Salazar could only nod, shocked into speechlessness by their sudden arrival.

The young couple smiled at his obvious shock. "I'm Harry and this lovely woman is the love of my life, Ginny."

"How?" Salazar finally managed to get out. His eyes going back and forth between their faces, like he couldn't believe that he was actually talking to them.

Instead of answering him Harry turned to Ginny. "Can you go tell Godric where we are and return here by yourself?"

Ginny smiled, "I'll be right back. Don't move please." and then she was gone.

She reappeared a moment later followed by Godric's portrait coming alive. His look was no less astonished than Salazar's.

"All right you two, you have some explaining to do" he said with a chuckle.

Harry and Ginny moved to one side so they weren't between the two portraits any longer. Harry kept his arm around Ginny's shoulders while she had hers around Harry's waist. They both had huge grins on their faces as they looked from one Founder to the other.

"What you don't like visitors?" Harry said jovially.

"Harry!" cried an exasperated Godric.

Ginny laughed at Godric, "_Tell them Harry,"_ Ginny sent to him.

Harry looked at his wife and smiling said "OK dear."

Salazar muttered, "Damn mind speaking. It was bad enough having Godric and Rowena doing it now I have to put up with you two."

This cause Harry, Ginny and Godric to laugh at Salazar.

"Well we learned a spell that allows us to move about without having to Apparate," Harry explained.

"What spell and who taught you?" Salazar asked.

Harry's smile lessened but didn't leave his face totally. "I'd rather not say for now," he said.

Salazar frowned but Godric intervened. "I understand Harry. I think it's best to keep that information secret for now. A secret remains so when the fewest people necessary know it. Less chance for it become common knowledge that way."

Salazar brightened and smiled at the young couple. "So you two are Lord and Lady Potter, I presume?"

"Please it's Harry and Ginny,"Ginny said blushing.

"As you wish," Salazar said conciliatorily. "I am happy to make your acquaintance," he said with a smile.

He then became very quiet and they noticed he had closed his eyes and was breathing rather raggedly. They could see he was overcome with emotions.

"Sal, my old friend," Godric said softly. "Are you OK?"

Salazar just nodded for a moment and then opened his eyes and smiled at them. "Sorry, it's just been so long since I've had anyone other than you three to talk to," he replied choked with emotion.

"That these two managed to find a way to visit me . . ." he started but couldn't find a way to continue. He closed his eyes again for a moment before opening them again with a much bigger smile on his face.

"Pardon a foolish old man," he said.

"There's nothing to ask pardon for," Ginny said tenderly. "We probably should have had Godric warn you but we didn't tell him what we planned on trying. We weren't sure it would work."

Salazar laughed, "Good thing I'm only a portrait or you probably would have given me a heart attack."

They all joined in his laugh, glad he was getting over the shock of Harry and Ginny's unexpected arrival.

"What other surprises do you have in store for us?" Salazar said, the humour evident in his words.

"I think you'll find us full of surprises,"Ginny replied, smiling at Salazar.

Harry heard the clock striking Eleven and said "As much as I'd like to prolong this visit, I promised Hermione that we'd talk last night and I really want to get to see her this morning."

Salazar looked back and forth from Harry to Ginny, "But you just got here?" he said with a worried expression,

"We'll be back and starting Tuesday we'll see you when we start training," Ginny said kindly.

"Of course," Salazar said slightly ashamed at his reaction.

"It's OK Salazar," Ginny said softly. "We understand how you're feeling. Being up here must be very hard on you, but I promise that Harry and I will be back now that we know we can get here."

"Thank you Ginny," The Founder replied. "I appreciate it."

Harry turned to Godric, "We'll see you soon. If you could check if Hermione is around and grant her access we'd appreciate it."

"Right away Harry," he replied, and then to Salazar. "I'll return as soon as I've let their friend in to see them."

"Thank you Godric, and I'll see you all later," he said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and hugging each other tightly, Harry wordlessly cast the "_Teleportus"_ and they were gone.

Salazar looked at Godric, "I think we can expect great things from them old friend."

"I agree Sal. I'll be back as soon as I can." His portrait then became still as he went to check if Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room.

Salazar smiled feeling for the first time in a long time that maybe his imprisonment might actually come to an end.

**XX**

**A/N: **Harry and Ginny continue to surprise those around them and the Founders are among those who will be amazed by what Harry and Ginny already know.

As always please review.


	26. Chapter 26: One in the Hand

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 25: One in the Hand**

Lord Voldemort sat in front of the fireplace his face in an angry scowl. None of his attempts to find out anything about the Wizard that had so easily taken out ten of his followers had been successful in learning anything. It was as if the man was a wraith.

Already a number of Death Eaters had suffered under the Cruciatus because they had irritated him in some way. Most of his followers were keeping well away from him, his foul mood making him touchier than a Blast-end Skrewt.

"Lucius," he called out. "Go fetch Bellatrix and report back here," he said angrily.

Lucius Malfoy hurried from the room, eager to return as quickly as possible so as not to upset the already angry Dark Lord. He found her upstairs in her bedroom talking to Narcissa.

"Come Bella," he said nervously. "The Dark Lord wishes to see us, immediately."

Bellatrix stood, looking very annoyed as if she didn't believe that Lucius was telling the truth. "If this is some kind of joke," she said threateningly.

"I never joke about the Dark Lord," Lucius answered contemptuously.

Bella followed Lucius reluctantly from the room and down the stairs. She was having a hard time keeping pace with her brother-in-law and she realized that he had probably spoken the truth about the summons.

She was still several steps behind as Lucius turned into the Great Hall where Voldemort had taken up residence.

Lucius was already bowed down before Voldemort when Bellatrix arrived and prostrated herself before the Dark Lord.

"You summoned me, My Lord," she said a little fearfully.

"What took you so long?" said the Dark Lord, his voice dripping with a cold menace.

"Nothing, My Lord, I mean I came as fast as I could," she stammered.

"Lucius returned before you, you should have been with him," he said coldly.

"I was only seconds behind him," Bellatrix protested.

Unfortunately Voldemort was in no mood to hear excuses and his wand was out in a flash. Bella was dimly aware of it pointing in her direction before the first bolt of the Cruciatus struck her.

The pain exploded through her body, it was icy and burning hot at the same time. Every fibre of her being screamed along with her vocal cords. She screamed until she thought that she'd never be able to speak again and just as the edges of her vision began to turn black the pain was gone.

She became aware that she was breathing raggedly and tears were streaked down her face. Just when her breathing began to even out the pain returned again driving her to the edge of consciousness.

She lay there huddled on the floor beside Lucius and she was aware that she could smell his fear. "At least he isn't gloating over my punishment," she managed to think to herself, right before the pain returned for a third time.

This time the darkness came close to completely obscuring her vision and she silently pleaded for the oblivion of unconsciousness, but she was denied even that refuge as the spell was lifted yet again, leaving her a quivering mass of flesh.

"Never question my judgement again Bellatrix," the Dark Lord said lowly.

"N-n-no M-my L-l-lord," Bellatrix managed to get out.

"I want you two to start organizing raids again. Pick out laying villages both Muggle and Magical. Do not engage any Aurors or other massed resistance. Hit hard and leave quickly," he said dryly. "Do not fail me," he said as a dismissal.

Bellatrix struggled to her feet after bowing to the Dark Lord. She actually appreciated Lucius' help after they left the Hall. She was sure she would not have made it back to her room without his aid.

She was surprised when Narcissa appeared as soon as Lucius had left, realizing he must have sent her to help. Narcissa helped her take a potion, so disoriented by her ordeal she didn't even mind or notice the vile taste.

She felt relief spread through her body. It didn't cure or remove all the pain but it pushed it into the background, making it tolerable.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely. "What was it?" she asked, curious as to what she had taken.

"Cruciatus cure," her sister replied succinctly. "You should rest, Lucius said you have a very busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

As her sister rose to leave Bellatrix said "Thank Lucius for me."

Narcissa's eyebrow shot up into her hairline, she had just heard something she thought she'd never hear Bella say again. "Rest now, you need to regain your strength."

Bella let her eyes drift shut and shuddered as the memory of Cursing the Longbottoms into insanity flooded into her brain. It was her greatest fear that she would one day end up like them. Finally she drifted off into an exhausted sleep, hoping that she wouldn't fail on the morrow, she didn't think she'd survive another bout of the Cruciatus like today's.

**XX**

Hermione sat in the common room, facing Gryffindor's portrait, hoping that he'd indicate that Harry and Ginny were available. She was consumed with her curiosity about what Harry had wanted to talk to her about.

She had a book propped in her lap but she hadn't been able to read a single sentence. Her eyes kept flicking up to the portrait across the way, looking of any sign of movement.

After what seemed like the hundredth time she was surprised to see Godric move and with a subtle motion of his hand he summoned her over. Hermione slammed her book shut and hurried over to the Founder.

"Harry and Ginny are available and wish to speak to you," he said with a smile. He swung the portrait out of the way allowing her entry.

Harry and Ginny were seated on the couch and what surprised her was they were at separate ends. Though she knew they could separate she knew they preferred to sit touching each other.

When Ginny saw her perplexed look she giggled and said. "We're trying to extend the time we can remain apart."

"That's one of the things we wanted to talk to you about. I don't recall anything about once the Bonding was complete there being any restrictions. We were wondering if you had read anything about it?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat in one of the chairs, looking quite thoughtful. "No, I don't recall anything like that, I can research some more if you want me to," she replied.

"We'd appreciate that," Ginny said with a smile.

"Where's Ron," Harry asked.

"Off with Seamus, Dean and Neville," Hermione replied.

"What? Neville is away from Millie?" Ginny asked in mock horror.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, some of Millie's dorm-mates wanted some girl time so Neville needed something to occupy himself. I just hope the other three don't get him into any trouble."

Harry and Ginny laughed with Hermione at that statement. "Well Neville needs to learn sometime," Harry said.

"Learn what?" Hermione asked.

"What it's like to get into trouble here at school," Harry replied. "I think it will be good for him, break him out of his shell."

Hermione wasn't quite sure she agreed with Harry's assessment but decided not to say anything. "What else did you wish to discuss?" she asked, changing the subject.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and Hermione could tell they were discussing things between themselves. Once more she thought how special that kind of link truly was. Something so rare and special, it gave her chills just thinking about it.

Harry and Ginny turned back facing Hermione. "Well we start back to classes next week and we are also going to be starting to train," Harry said.

"Train?" Hermione asked. "With who and what will you be doing?"

"We'll be training with the Founders," Harry said with a smile.

"The Founders?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin," Ginny said with a chuckle. "I'd think you'd know who they are," Ginny said humorously.

"I know who they are," Hermione snapped. "I'm just shocked that you're going to be training with them, that's all. I mean how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Godric says were going to train in the Room of Requirement," Harry replied.

Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny began to glance back and forth between each other and they looked slightly uncomfortable. Ginny got up and sat down next to Harry, who wrapped his arm around her and gave her a couple of small kisses.

"We'd about reached our limit," Harry said in explanation to Hermione's quizzical look.

Hermione nodded in understanding. She then turned her thoughts back to the Founders. "But Slytherin is going to be there?" she asked.

"Yes Hermione, all of them will be involved in the training," Harry replied.

"But isn't he a, ah, you know, a Dark Wizard?" Hermione asked delicately.

""I don't think so," Harry said before looking at Ginny. "He didn't seem dark to me, did he to you?" he asked his wife.

"No, he seemed very nice," Ginny said, her eyes dancing as she watched Hermione for her reaction.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times in her disbelief. "Where did you meet him, I mean there are no portraits of him anywhere in the Castle," she finally said.

"We beg to differ," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione was totally gobsmacked. "Where?" she managed to get out. "I read in Hogwarts: A History that all the portraits of him disappeared from the Castle centuries ago."

"All but one," Ginny replied, smiling too.

"But how come no one knows where it is at?" Hermione asked, her scholarly side coming out.

"It's in an inaccessible Tower," Harry replied, chuckling at Hermione's look.

"But if it's inaccessible, how did you get there?" she asked incredulously.

"_Should we show her?"_ Harry asked.

"_Why not," _ Ginny replied.

Harry and Ginny stood, Hermione looking at them in total confusion. Suddenly they were gone and Hermione gasped out loud. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped in her seat, totally startled. She turned her head and saw Harry and Ginny standing behind her.

"How, How did you do that?" she asked flatly. "You aren't supposed to be able to Apparate in Hogwarts."

"We didn't Apparate," Ginny said nonchalantly.

Hermione almost fell out of her seat, "Well it sure looked like Apparating to me," she said.

"Did we cause a pop or any other sound?" asked Harry.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, she had been so surprised when they had disappeared she had to replay the event over in her mind. "I don't think so," she said slowly. "Could you do it again now that I know what you're going to do I can pay better attention."

Harry just nodded and then the were back over at the couch where he and Ginny resumed their seats.

"No, you were totally soundless," she said in awe. "Are you going to tell me how you do it?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny chuckled. "It's a spell that we learned with the knowledge we learned while Bonding," Harry replied.

"But Harry, in all my research I've never come across a reference to a spell that can do that," Hermione said.

"I think we know quite a few spells that you won't find listed anywhere," Harry said plainly.

Hermione then thought back to the description in the paper. "It was you, wasn't it?" she asked.

"What was us?" Harry said with a smile, refusing to answer her vague question.

"In Diagon Alley. You cast that spell that took out the Death Eaters," Hermione said questioningly.

Harry didn't answer, he just nodded his head once and smiled at his friend cryptically.

Hermione was trying desperately to wrap her brain around all that Harry and Ginny were telling her. The next think more incredulous that the previous.

Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione's face changed as each thought flickered through her brain.

"I think we've broken her," Ginny said with a giggle.

As they sat there watching Hermione's eyes flit back and forth to each of their faces the were interrupted by a tapping on one of the windows.

All their eyes looked over and saw a large Horned Owl, tapping to gain entry.

Ginny popped up and went over and opened the window, letting the huge Owl into the room. The Owl had a rather large box grasped in its feet. It flew over and settled on the couch, setting the box down next to where Ginny had been sitting with Harry. Ginny returned, taking her place she had just left.

Once the Owl had deposited the box it flew over to Hedwig's perch. Hedwig made room and allowed the Owl to take a drink of water and an owl treat from the tray next to the water dish. It bowed it's head at Hedwig and then flew back out the way it had come.

The box was beautifully wrapped in white with a silver ribbon. Tucked inside the ribbon was a card. Ginny carefully removed the card and opened it.

It was a Wizarding Wedding Card that began to play the Wedding March when Ginny opened it. She read it out loud.

_Dear Ginny and Harry,_

_We have just learned of your special circumstances and we wish to offer you our congratulations._

_Harry we'd threaten you to take good care of her but after witnessing that little display you put on the other day all we can say is please don't hurt us._

_We hope you'll find these gifts useful and we just want to know if we can expect to be uncles any time soon._

_Again, all the best to you two, we always felt that you two were destined for each other and we wish you long life and much love._

_Gred and Forge._

Ginny laughed, "Little Display," she said "I take it they witnessed you "taking care of the threat".

"It appears so," answered Harry. "What's in the box?" he asked just like a little kid.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you want to open it?" she asked with a grin.

Harry sat back and playfully pouted, his eyes giving away his mirth. "No, it's from your brothers, you should open it."

"What's the matter, think they'll have rigged the box to prank us?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

Harry looked surprised. "No, I actually hadn't thought of that. Do you think they did?"

"I would hope they wouldn't do that to a wedding present but with them you never know," Ginny replied.

Hermione was the one who spoke up, "I don't think so, from the card I think they'd be afraid of what Harry would do."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Ginny said as she carefully began to remove the ribbon. It came free easily and without anything happening.

She actually breathed a sigh of relief and then started on the wrapping paper. She carefully slid a finger under each seam and removed the paper. Again nothing happened.

She then carefully removed the lid and stared inside. Harry saw Ginny's eyes go wide and he looked through her eyes to see what she was looking at.

She then carefully lifted out a stunning midnight blue Dragon-hide jacket, it was followed by another, one for Harry and one for Ginny. Underneath them were two pair of matching Dragon-hide boots.

"They're magnificent," breathed Hermione.

Harry and Ginny were to stunned for words. Inside the box was a note, _These jackets and boots are double thick Dragon-hide, they are impervious to almost every spell except for the Unforgivables. Please wear them when you are out in public._

_Love,_

_Fred and George._

Ginny had tears in her eyes and Harry was choked with emotion as well.

"They must have cost a fortune," Hermione said softly.

Ginny stood up suddenly, brushing the tears from her cheeks and tried on her jacket. It fit perfectly. "_Harry, try yours on too."_ she sent, not trusting her voice.

Harry stood and tried his on and it was also a perfect fit. "_What a wonderful gift __from two wonderful guys," _Harry sent back.

"You two look stunning in them," Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny twirled around once and flung her arms around Harry's neck. They locked eyes for a moment before sharing a kiss.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, seeing her friends share an intimate moment.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, "Our first wedding present," she said softly.

Harry nuzzled Ginny's neck and breathed in her intoxicating fragrance, feeling so contented at that moment. They hugged for a moment before they heard Hermione move again. The parted sheepishly and looked at their bushy-haired friend.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said. "Guess we got caught up in the moment."

"It's OK you two. I've never seen two people so in love. It's actually nice to see and that you're willing to share it with me.

Harry and Ginny removed their jackets and Harry hung them on the hooks by the door.

When he came back he noticed the time, just about noon. "Why don't you join us for lunch," he said with a smile.

"As long as you don't mind, I mean I don't want to intrude or anything," Hermione said quietly.

"It's fine," said Ginny, just as Donder appeared with lunch, setting the table for three.

"Looks like you're staying," she said with a laugh.

**XX**

After Hermione had left to go finish her homework, Harry snuggled back down on the couch with Ginny.

"_I noticed on the bulletin board that Quidditch practices start the week after next," _Harry sent.

Ginny sighed, "_I really hoped to make the team but with my old broom I don't think that is going to happen."_

"_Well then I guess I'll just have to get you a new one," _ Harry sent with a grin.

"_Harry!" _ Ginny sent, "_Is that really wise? I mean they cost a fortune!"_

"_Ginny, I know you saw the Galleons stacked up in our vault. We couldn't spend all of that if we tried. I'm sure springing for a new broom won't break the bank." _he sent with a chuckle.

" _Sorry," _ Ginny sent sheepishly. "_I forgot what a wealth guy I got stuck with," _she said playfully.

As soon as she said it she regretted it. She saw the pain flicker across Harry's face as she felt his sadness through the Bond.

"_I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean anything by that remark,"_ she sent softly.

"I know Ginny," Harry said. "It's just that growing up I never had anything that wasn't used or broken. Then Ron was always making a fuss about how much money I had. Hell he doesn't know the half of it. He's only ever heard about my trust fund vault. The money doesn't mean a thing to me Ginny, your happiness is what I'm concerned about and if I can make you happy by buying you a new broom then that's what I want to do.

Ginny gently rubbed her hand on Harry's chest. "I know Harry, like I said, I said it to be funny, not paying attention to how you'd react."

Harry hugged Ginny tight. "I know my Love, I could feel you playfulness, but for some reason the words still stung."

"I understand Harry, truly I do and not just because of the Bond. I grew up in a family without many Galleons but we were rich in Love. You grew up without either and yet you are without a doubt the most generous person I know. You're willing to share whatever you have with those that mean something to you. Never feel bad about that, it's a really special thing."

Harry felt his eyes welling up with unshed tears, the things Ginny saying about him striking a cord deep inside. He wasn't a worthless freak as his Aunt, Uncle and cousin had constantly drilled into him as far back as he could remember. He had people now who loved him for being just Harry.

Ginny felt Harry's heart swell as his emotions took a hold of him. She hugged him tightly and crooned soft, soothing words in his ear, pouring all the love she felt for him through their Bond.

Harry pulled back slightly and kissed the side of Ginny's head. "_I am truly blessed,"_ he sent to her. "_I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I have you."_

"_I feel the same way Harry,"_ Ginny sent tenderly.

Harry slowly stoked her hair as they sat cuddled together, just enjoying being together, away from everyone and everything for the moment.

It was some time later that Ginny sat up and smiled at Harry, "_So how are we going to get me a new broom?"_ she asked brightly. "_I doubt McGonagall will let us go back to Diagon Alley any time soon."_

Harry chuckled, "_I think you're right about that," _he replied. "_Good thing there is such a thing as an Owl Order."_

Ginny went and got the most recent issue of "_Quidditch Weekly"_ and turned to the back where she found the ad for Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Ginny was looking intently at all the brooms listed, as much as she liked the Firebolt, she liked a little sturdier broom for the position of Chaser. There was just a little to much flex in the handle for her liking.

She was comparing the features of the Cleansweep 777 to the 787 trying to decide if one was better than the other when Harry tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the top of the page.

_**Just Released To The Market**_

_**The New Firebolt II UCM**_

The Ultimate Chaser's Model

Ginny's eyes lit up, As she read the specs she was sure it was really the Ultimate Chaser's broom. It have everything she could have ever dreamed of having in a broom. The only thing was the ad said Price On Request.

Harry just scoffed, "It can't be that much compared to what we have in the bank."

Ginny blushed, "You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

Harry hugged her and said "Yes Love, I mean it."

Harry dug out a quill and filled out the order form. Authorizing them to charge their Gringott's account. He tore it out and rolled it up before taking it over to Hedwig.

The Snowy Owl looked at him expectantly, knowing she was heading out for her masters. With an affectionate nip of his fingers and a bob of her head she headed out the window. Soon turning into a golden speck as the setting sun tinted her white feathers.

Ginny watched her go till she was out of sight. Sighing she asked wistfully "How soon do you think I'll get the broom?"

"It will take a little while, Hedwig just left," Harry replied with a smile.

Ginny bounced down onto the couch next to Harry. "You're going to spoil me," she whispered.

"It's nice to have someone to spoil," Harry said back to her.

She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling the whole time. "My own broom," she breathed softly as she squeezed Harry.

"Tell you what Love, why don't we go flying tomorrow if it's nice. Maybe we can get Ron, Katie, Neville, Seamus and some of the others to go out and have a pick up game," Harry said with a smile.

"That'd be nice," Ginny said. "But it will be nicer when I get my new broom," she said giggling.

Harry's heart ballooned with the joy he felt for making Ginny so happy. He was glad she wasn't making a big deal about spending the money on the broom. He knew it wouldn't even make a tiny dent in the piles of Galleons they had in the bank.

**XX**

Godric returned to the Tower and found Salazar in a animated conversation with Rowena and Helga. His excitement evident in his voice as he was describing Harry and Ginny's visit to the Tower.

Godric couldn't remember the last time he sounded so happy. "So you've filled Rowena and Helga in on your visitors this morning," he said with a grin.

Rowena looked at her Bond-mate, "You mean it's true?" she asked incredulously. "He hasn't gone stark raving mad?"

Godric laughed at the look on Salazar's face till Rowena laughed too. "I'm only kidding Sal. I could tell by your voice that you were telling the truth," she said smiling at him.

Salazar tried to act miffed but his feelings of happiness couldn't be contained for long and a wide smile crept back onto his face.

"You three can't begin to know how much that means to me, that they would attempt to come here just on the description given to them by Godric," he said seriously.

"And they held no animosity, I wasn't treated like I was the father of Dark Magic and everything evil. They were nice to me, I mean they liked me!" he said with glee.

"From what I have been able to gather, they are truly a remarkable young couple and the fact that Harry grew up outside the Magical world he has no prejudices either way. He and his Bond-mate are without a doubt the most open and loving people I have ever meet," Godric said sincerely.

"And if they can get up here, what other things do they know?" Helga said with a smile. "I'm sure we can expect great things from them."

"I agree Helga," said Godric. "Even though I have watched over them I am still amazed by what I have seen and I think it is only the tip of the iceberg."

"So where are we going to start on Tuesday," Salazar asked enthusiastically.

"I think we ought to see what they know, before we can even guess where to start," Rowena replied.

"I agree," said Godric. "Until we know where they are, we could be wasting our time and theirs with useless or redundant information."

"We'll just have to play it by ear," Helga said with a grin.

"My kind of plan," said Salazar with a grin.

"Ha!," said Rowena with a smile, "Mr., I have to plan out every detail in advance."

Salazar gave her a hurt face, but they all knew it was fake. He kept it up for about a minute and then the corners of his mouth began to curl up. Before long he was laughing along with the rest of them.

Rowena thought, "Who knew that the visit of two people could cause such a big change."

**XX**

Remus Lupin sat at the end of the table of another long boring Order meeting. He was trying very hard to listen to what was going on but his wolf enhanced senses had let him know that someone was watching him intently.

It took him a little while to figure out who it was, because when ever he had looked around the person had looked away. Using his peripheral vision he had finally figured out it was the young Auror that Mad-eye had recruited.

He had to think really hard before he could come up with the name, Nymphadora Tonks. She wasn't a raving beauty like Sirius liked to chase but she was good looking enough and she had a certain playful air about her. "Of course," he thought to himself, "She's much to young for an old guy like me."

But he couldn't help but notice that she kept looking at him. He figured that maybe she had found out he was a Werewolf and was one of those gawkers that had a fascination with his kind.

Remus sighed and tried once again to follow what was being said, trying to put the young witch out of his mind.

The meeting finally broke up and Remus rose, hoping to talk to Sirius before leaving. As he turned someone stumbled and fell right into him and would have fallen if he hadn't reached out and grabbed them.

As he looked down he realized it was the young Auror with the Bubblegum Pink hair who had been watching him and he also noticed that he had grabbed her torso had had his hand firmly gripping her left breast.

He quickly helped her regain her footing and hastily let go. He was blushing furiously and trying to look anywhere but into her piercing blue-grey eyes.

"Thank you, ah Remus, isn't it?" she said with a grin.

"Yes, Remus, and you're Nymphadora, aren't you?" he said shakily.

"I wouldn't call her that," growled Mad-eye. "Last bloke who did that ended up singing soprano in the Westminster Wizard's Choir."

"Please call me Tonks," she said, her smile widening.

"OK, Miss Tonks," Remus started.

"No, it's just Tonks," she repeated.

"Ah, OK, Tonks," Remus said hesitantly.

"And again, thanks for the hand," she said cheekily, winking at him.

Remus blushed again. He couldn't believe how this vivacious young witch was effecting him. He felt like he was back at Hogwarts and meeting a girl for the first time. "You're very welcome," he stammered.

"So Mad-eye tells me your a," Tonks said warmly.

"Werewolf," Remus said lowly, finishing her sentence as if he knew what she was going to say.

As soon as he said it he knew he'd made a mistake. Tonks' eyes went wide in question. "Ah, no. He said you were a former Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts," she said softly.

Remus groaned and wished the ground would just open up and swallow him.

But Tonks didn't let his pronouncement bother her, she winks at him and said "I hope to see you around, Remus," as she laid her hand on his arm.

Remus stared down at her hand for a moment. It was an uncharacteristic gesture. Most people withdrew, acting afraid of him when they learned of his condition.

Before he could respond, she was gone, leaving him standing there like he'd been petrified. He notice Sirius looking at him from across the room, his eyes alight with laughter at his old friend. He wondered for a moment if Sirius had set him up but then discounted it. It wasn't Sirius' style, he would have gone for something much more humiliating. Not that Remus didn't feel humiliated by his own actions.

He watched as Sirius came over to him, "I see my cousin has set her eyes on you," he said with a grin.

"Your Cousin?" Remus asked.

"Yes, she's Andromeda's daughter," Sirius said still smiling at Remus.

"What do you mean, she's set her eyes on me?" he asked looking at Sirius warily.

"Oh come on Remus, she couldn't take her eyes off you the whole meeting. Never did have that good of taste," Sirius said off-handedly.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Relax Remus, I'm just taking the mickey out on you," Sirius replied amiably. "Though the watching you all meeting is true."

"Well if she did I bollocksed that all up," Remus lamented.

"How's that?" Sirius asked.

"I kind of told her I was a Werewolf," Remus said dejectedly.

"Well knowing her as little as I do, I'd say that won't bother her," Sirius said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Remus lifted his head up and looked at his friend. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Let's just say that Dora has always done things her way and let convention be damned. If she wants to get to know you, you don't stand a chance," Sirius said with a laugh.

"I'm way too old for her," Remus said, trying to regain the last shred of his dignity.

"She won't care about that," Sirius said, still grinning at Remus.

When Remus just shook his head in disbelief, Sirius said, "Want some Old Ogden's before you go?"

Remus smiled, he rarely had the Galleons to splurge on Ogden's and he appreciated Sirius' offer.

As the last of the Order members filtered out, Remus and Sirius made their way up to the parlour for their drink. Sirius occasional teasing him about Tonks. But Remus didn't care, he couldn't get the memory of her breast in his hand out of his mind.

**XX**

**A/N: **The last free weekend before getting back to classes. Tonks is eying up Remus so that should be interesting**. **As always all reviews ar greatly appreciated.**  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Two in the Bush

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 26: Two in the Bush**

Harry and Ginny sat apart again, they were having some success in extending the time apart. They were up to about a full fifteen minutes now before they felt that they couldn't be away from one another.

Harry was doubtful that they'd be able to play Quidditch as the rate wasn't increasing fast enough to meet the deadline set by the upcoming Quidditch season.

Frustrated Harry turned to Ginny, "I want to try something."

"What's that Love?" Ginny asked, Harry's emotions clouding his mind to her at the moment.

"What if we try just touching each other briefly every few minutes," he replied.

As he thought of it Ginny saw clearly in her mind what he was thinking, with Harry concentrating on the idea the cloudiness of his mind was blown clear.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny spent the next hour just touching the other for a few moments every five minutes or so. Their faces were all smiles as they went on and on till almost two full hours before they felt anywhere near as bad as they had before.

The thought of actually playing didn't seem so daunting now as it had before. For the remainder for the afternoon and evening the experimented with varying the amount of time they stayed in contact as they moved about to room or sat near each other. By the time they were ready for bed they had spent well over three hours without getting to the point where they had to remain together.

Well pleased they went to bed wrapped around each other, smiling as they drifted off to sleep.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny awoke Sunday still feeling the elation that they had gone to bed with over figuring out a method of being apart in a limited manner. They spent over an hour making slow passionate love that included lots of tender touching and whisperings of sweet love to their Bond partner, both verbal and mind-speak.

It wasn't till almost lunch time that they got out of bed, took a quick shower, at least for them, and headed out into the sitting area where they found Donder setting the table. His eyes were twinkling when he looked at them, he bowed and giving them a shy smile he disappeared with a pop.

Ginny and Harry were sure that the diminutive Elf knew what they had been up to that morning and though they blushed as their eyes met, they had to laugh. Finally just shrugging as they sat down to eat.

They shared their meal, smiling and kissing each other as they fed their partner. Ginny couldn't believe how each day just seemed to get better and better, their love growing even when she thought she couldn't possibly love Harry any more than she already did.

After they finished eating and thanking Donder who appeared to clear the table they headed out into the Common Room to see if they could find some of the others so they could play Quidditch.

They found Neville and Millie sitting in front of the fireplace just snuggling together. Millie having her head on Neville's shoulder as they talked softly.

"Hey Neville," Harry said as they walked over to the couple. "Where is everybody?"

"I'm pretty sure Ron is upstairs with Dean and Seamus," Neville said.

"Think they'd like to play a pick up game of Quidditch?" Ginny said with a grin.

"Are you kidding?" Neville said with a laugh. "They'd play any time and you know it."

"Why don't you and Millie join us?" Harry said.

"Really?" Neville said in shock. "I'm not that good."

"We're just playing for fun Neville," Ginny said with a grin, "You two need to get out and have some fun too."

"You sure you want me to play?" asked Millie.

"You bet," replied Harry, giving his adopted sister a huge smile.

"I'll run up and get the guys," Neville said as he took off up the stairs.

Hermione, who had been over in one of the window nooks came over and offered to go up to see if any of the girls were available. When she came back down she said "Katie and Angie said they'd be down in a few minutes."

Harry and Ginny went and got their brooms, Harry's trusty Firebolt and Ginny's hand-me-down from Charlie, an old Cleansweep. It had been a superior broom in it's day but it's age was definitely showing. Within a few moments they rejoined the growing group in the Common Room.

Katie and Angie were just coming down when Harry and Ginny returned, they both looked like they had just woken up but they were smiling and teasing one another about who was the best.

They group headed out down toward the pitch and as they passed some people they knew form other houses they received envious looks so Harry told then to go get their brooms and meet them at the pitch.

By the time everyone had arrived there were eighteen people with brooms and a whole bunch of people who just wanted to watch.

Since Harry was the one who had suggested playing they made him in charge. Harry didn't want to exclude anyone so he had Ron and Ginny be team captains and told them that everyone was going to play.

Ginny won the toss and of course picked Harry to be her Seeker. Ron countered with a small Ravenclaw who said she had played Seeker with her family. They took turns picking until there were nine on a side.

Harry then explained that they would play with four chasers and three beaters, add in the keeper and seeker an you had the nine.

Ginny's team had Katie, Demelza along with a fifth year named Peter from Hufflepuff as the three other Chasers on her team. She ended up with Neville and Seamus along with a Ravenclaw named Scott as their Beaters and a tall lanky seventh year from Hufflepuff as their Keeper.

Ron was of course the Keeper for his team, for Chasers he had Angie, Millie and Dean from Gryffindor along with a Ravenclaw named Edward. His beaters were Dean, a Ravenclaw named Winston and a Hufflepuff named Cynthia. His Seeker, a girl named Olivia rounded out his team.

The game got under way with Hermione doing the honours of releasing the balls from the trunk.

Harry was glad to see that no one was taking the game too seriously and there were as many laughs as goals. They were using practice Bludgers so no one was going to be seriously hurt.

Harry and Ginny settled into a pattern of swooping, diving and climbing so that they could constantly touch each other. At first their actions had caused a lot of confusion for Ron's team, especially his seeker, Olivia.

They game went on all afternoon, neither side getting very far ahead to the other, everyone was having a great time, their houses forgotten and playing for fun and their team.

In the end it came down to who caught the Snitch and if wasn't for Olivia bobbling the catch when Harry had swooped in to touch Ginny before taking off after her Ron's team would have won.

No one would let her feel bad though and they all praised her efforts, Ron telling her "After all you can say you almost beat Harry Potter play Quidditch." In the end she didn't feel bad because of all the fun people had retelling plays and goofs they all had during the game. No one could ever remember having so much fun play Quidditch before.

It was therefore a very happy bunch who returned to the Castle heading off to their common rooms to get cleaned up before dinner. The group heading for the Gryffindor Common Room was particularly boisterous, Katie and Angie having a very friendly battle on who had scored the most goals, they finally turned to Harry for an objective opinion.

With a straight face Harry replied, "Neville."

The two Gryffindor Chasers stared at Harry with open mouths, totally shocked at his reply. It wasn't till Millie burst into laughter followed by Ginny, Harry and everyone else that they figured out he was having one over on them forgetting for the moment that Neville had been a Beater.

They blushed furiously and then in good fun the picked Neville up on their shoulders and carried him the rest of the way declaring him the top scorer for the day. He protested wildly till he saw the look of pride on Millie's face and then he let the others have their fun.

Harry and Ginny were very pleased at how well their multi touch system was working. They had played for almost four hours without the slightest bit of trouble.

Hermione had asked them about it because of course she had noticed their odd behaviour during the game and just had to satisfy her curiosity.

Harry and Ginny decided to accompany the others to the Great Hall for dinner because of the fun everyone was having due to the Quidditch game that afternoon. They were pleased when the fun attitude carried over with the other house players coming over and saying what a great time they had.

**XX**

Remus Lupin was making his was down the street in Hogsmeade, heading for the Hogs Head to get a bite to eat. His wolf enhanced senses let him know that someone was trailing behind him.

At this point he wasn't sure if he was being followed or just that someone was going in the same direction that he was. He wasn't trying to be particularly stealthy as he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

He decided to see if the person was actually following him so as he neared a corner to a small side street he sped up slightly and ducked around the corner and into an alcove he knew that was there.

He waited silently counting to himself to see if the person had sped up too. As the seconds ticked by he began to relax, it seemed that the person hadn't sped up like he had but he waited anyway, not wishing to startle the person that had been behind him.

The person appeared several moments later and began to pass by but then halted suddenly. He couldn't see who the person was because they had their hood up on their cloak.

He saw them cock their head as if listening and then they turned slowly until they were staring back in his direction. He still couldn't see who the person was because of the shadows and growing gloom of the evening.

His hand tightened on his wand just in case. He was startled when the person spoke and called his name. "Remus? Why are you hiding back there?"

Remus was totally shocked, not only because the person had espied him but by the voice it self. His identifying of the voice confirmed when the person lowered their hood.

The bubblegum pink hair of Tonks came into view as she stepped towards him, a smile on her face. Remus relaxed his grip on his wand and stepped out of the shadows.

Tonks was just about to him when she tripped on a bump in the uneven road, somehow she got a foot caught in her cloak and twisted in mid-air as she fell directly at Remus.

Instinctively he reached out and caught her as she fell. His arms going around her, under her arms as he grabbed her torso and held on tight. Remus was dimly aware of where his hands had come to rest, once again he had grasped her perfectly so that his hands were full of her breasts.

He hauled her upward to help her regain her feet and she wrapped her arms over his resting her hands on his. Once she was upright he leaned back into him for a moment, wiggling her tight bum where it caused Remus the most distress.

Remus could feel himself blushing deeply as his body reacted to the subtle movements of her body against his. He could feel her nipples harden underneath his palms so he took a deep breath hoping to calm himself. But it only added to the sweet misery that he felt, her fragrance filled his nostrils and he had to shut his eyes as a small shudder passed through his body.

He stood very still for a moment until he was brought back to reality by Tonks' gentle taping on his hand by hers. "Thanks for the helping hands," she said saucily, but with a warmth that sent shivers up Remus' spine.

He quickly let go and was surprised by the feeling of loss that he experienced. Tonks turned and looked at him, her eyes dancing in delight as she studied his face for a moment. He was sure that she could see his blush even in the darkness of the side street.

"I was about to grab a bite to eat, if you haven't eaten will you join me?" she asked with a smile.

Remus stared into her eyes for a moment but only saw sincerity and a slightly amused look there. "I was just heading to get some dinner myself, I'd be glad to join you."

Tonks grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the main street, stumbling once again on the same bump as before. Luckily having taken a hold of his hand she was able to steady herself before she fell.

Godric, you must think I'm a real klutz," she said with a laugh.

"Why would I think that? he asked in return.

"Oh, lets see. I've met you twice and have managed to trip three times," she said jovially.

"I thought that was just your way of getting my attention," he teased he.

Tonks blushed at his remark, "Have I been that obvious? She asked, looking at him askance.

Remus was surprised by her response, not expecting that reply. Trying to lighten the mood he said "Here I thought it was just my animal magnetism."

Tonks stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed before she laughed. Remus thought he'd never heard anything so wonderful and musical in his life. He became aware she had shifted her hand and was now holding his arm near his elbow as they walked up the street to where they needed to turn to go to the Hogs Head.

He looked at her and saw her glancing his way, her eyes alight with mirth and the dim light dancing in them as she smiled at him. He felt his insides do a flip-flop. No one had looked at him like that in a long long time. Before he knew it they were at the door of the Hogs Head.

He held the door for her and she smiled at him as he did so, he wondered if she thought he was old fashioned but if she did she didn't show it.

They spent a wonderful time having dinner, learning about each other, he realized she was getting more from him than he normally said about himself by her skilfully worded questions. He knew it was her Auror training but he found he really didn't mind. She was a charming dinner companion and he couldn't remember the last time he had such a pleasant dinner with anyone. She also spent a lot of time getting him to tell her stories about Sirius, the cousin she hadn't really know growing up because of him being in Azkaban most of her life.

He told of their time at Hogwarts with James, skirting around Peter as much as he could. She laughed at his stories and told him of her growing up, her schooling and her entering the Auror Corps.

By the time they had finished dessert he felt he had known her for a long time. He was going to pay for dinner but she wouldn't hear of it, saying "You've caught me twice now when I would have fallen." Her sincerity was such he found he couldn't refuse but he insisted on leaving the tip, which she readily agreed to.

As they left he saw Aberforth give him a smile and a nod of his head which caused him to smile. He knew Aberforth had seen him eat alone for many years and he seemed pleased to see Remus in the company of such a nice young woman.

They walked down the main street looking in windows of the shops, neither wanting the evening to end. As the streets started to become deserted they stopped and Tonks faced Remus.

For a moment they just stared into one another's eyes. Remus was taken by surprise when Tonks reached up and gently ran her fingers through the hair on the side of his face. "Come home with me," she said softly.

Remus was overcome with emotion, her steel grey eyes seemed to reach right inside of him. He saw no pity, none of the fear he had seen in other's eyes, he saw only warmth, desire and something else that grabbed at him, something he thought he'd never see, he saw love.

He realized in that instant that he couldn't deny her, that somehow in a short time this young, vivacious, beautiful woman had captured his heart. All he could do was nod at her and his heart sang as she smiled at him, took his arm and Apparated them away.

**XX**

Draco Malfoy smiled with glee, the package from his father had finally arrived. He looked at the contents and laid them out on his bed after making sure to cast a locking charm on the door.

Though innocent looking to the untrained eye they would work perfectly for taking his revenge on that whore from Gryffindor. The thing that made the plan so ingenious was that no magic would be necessary to set the trap. A few innocent looking ingredients and a coil of thing almost transparent line.

He thought fleetingly about having to use Muggle things but the ends justified the means. All he needed now was a place and time to sent it up.

Carefully packing everything back into the box, he hid it under his bed. He then went and cancelled the spells on the door before he went down to the Common Room.

As he sat before the fire he considered carefully if he wanted to enlist any help with getting his revenge or should he go it alone. He knew he could coerce Crabbe and Goyle into helping with out having to tell them what he was doing but they certainly didn't have the brains to help with any of the planning.

He wished for a moment that he had someone like Potter had Granger, someone smart but then laughed to himself, like he needed a Mudblood to help him, a Malfoy. Smiling unconsciously he pictured the scene he hoped that he could pull off.

Across the Common Room Blaise Zabini watched Malfoy closely, he knew the look that they blond boy had and he knew it wasn't a good thing. Though he hated to be a snitch he didn't want the Pure-Blood maniac to do anything that would get them all expelled. After all the first thing a Slytherin had to do was take care of himself.

Rising slowly and taking one last glance back at Draco he slipped out of the entrance and made his way towards Snape's office. He knocked softly and heard "Enter!" in Snape's normal sneer.

"Excuse me Professor, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Zabini asked lowly.

Snape noticed Zabini's demeanour and said "Close the door." Once Blaise had done so the Professor motioned towards the chair by his desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked intently.

Taking a deep breath Blaise said "Normally I wouldn't trouble you sir but with Professor McGonagall's edict hanging over our heads I felt it in my best interest to speak up."

When Snape just nodded at him he continued. "I pretty sure Draco Malfoy is up to something that may get us all expelled."

"What makes you think that?" Snape asked intently.

"I know Draco, sir. He gets a certain look about him when he's planning something and he has that look now."

Snape considered the boy for a moment. "Do you have any idea what it may be?"

"No sir, I just know he's up to something," the Slytherin replied.

Thank you Mr. Zabini. I'll be sure to look into it."

Blaise nodded and rose, he'd done what he needed, now all he could hope for that Draco would be caught before he did anything and cased all the Slytherins to suffer along with him.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny returned to their quarters smiling but tired after the exertions of the day. Ginny led Harry into the loo so that they could take a long hot bath, soaking their sore bodies while they cuddled in each others grasp. Harry loved running his hands over Ginny's water slick body, his touches causing her to moan and call his name lowly.

He nuzzled into the nape of her neck, placing small kisses there before moving around to the hollow on the side of her neck where he nibbled lightly causing her to moan louder.

Harry let his hands slip around to her breasts where he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and fingers, driving Ginny wild with the sensations he was causing. She arched her back, pressing herself harder into Harry's hands.

Ginny took her hands and ran them up and down Harry's legs, reaching and touching all that she could.

Harry's one hand drifted lower across her taunt belly before heading down between her legs. Ginny moved and splayed her legs open to give him better access to her womanhood. She felt his fingers split and slide down either side causing her to tense with the want she felt burning inside of her.

Her head flopped back onto Harry's shoulder and she turned her head to kiss the side of his jaw as his fingers stroked up and down, pulling her swollen lips apart, the heel of his hand gently brushing across the top of her nub.

Ginny began to breath raggedly as Harry increased his motions. "Harry, please," she moaned. Finally he slipped a finger into her open centre, making Ginny shudder with the intensity of the feeling running through her. Soon a second finger joined the first making Ginny cry out louder as her head spun with the wonderful feelings she was experiencing.

Harry curled his fingers up finding a spot that felt slightly different and Ginny moaned out as he rubbed up against it. "Yes, oh Godric, yes. Keep rubbing there Harry, Oh yes, yessss!" she cried out as her back arched and her climax hit her.

Harry slowed to a stop and gently removed his fingers from Ginny and hugged her close to him. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and her eyes fluttered open. "Oh Merlin Harry, that was intense," she said huskily.

Harry continued to gently caress and stroke Ginny, letting her recover from her orgasm. She then turned and kissed Harry passionately, letting him know how much she loved him.

Their Bond let the love flow between them back and forth it ran, increasing with every moment. Ginny rose and pulled Harry after her, not wanting to waste time she grabbed her wand and cast a quick drying spell on the both of them and hauled Harry into the bedroom.

She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, guiding his throbbing member into her dripping slit. It was Harry's turn to moan as Ginny rode on top of him. Harry loved it when Ginny was on top, he was mesmerized by watching her luscious breasts bounced up and down with her movements, that coupled with the way her hair flew around her head making her appear as some wild earth goddess drove him crazy with wanting her.

As Harry felt the pressure build in himself he reached out and rested his thumb back on her clitoris, making Ginny moan and grind herself on him harder and harder. Their link bringing them both to the precipice at the same time. As Harry thrust up exploding into Ginny she slammed down and collapsed on Harry's chest. Two hearts beating as one, beat for beat, breath for breath.

Their eyes were closed but they didn't need sight, lips found lips and soft loving kisses were exchanged. Ginny remained were she was, Harry still deeply embedded inside her.

Slowly Ginny began to rock her hips bringing new life to Harry's manhood. Much slower this time, with soft caresses and unspoken words of love that went from mind to mind. Slowly they rode the crest of another earth moving climax.

Ginny slowly rolled to the side, snuggling close into Harry's side as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling the blankets up covering their spent bodies.

And with one last kiss they drifted off to sleep, secure in each other's arms, secure in each other's love.

**XX**

Hermione came into the Common Room and sighed as she saw Neville and Millie working in their homework in front of the fire. Every so often they would look up at each other and exchange a little kiss.

Hermione felt her heart give a lurch, it seemed that she was destined to be alone. For some reason she couldn't control her emotions and she felt her eyes tearing up. She had always been so in control and needed no one but her books.

Now that seemed not to be enough. She saw everyone growing up around her, forming relationships, heck, Harry and Ginny were Bonded, married and she was still alone.

She glanced across the room and saw Ron, staring at his chess board, deep in thought. Silently she cursed him, if only he would pay that much attention to her.

She walked slowly over and sat down, pulling out her text book for her Astronomy class but she found she couldn't focus on the words, her eyes too clouded with her unshed tears.

Unnoticed by her, Neville and Millie saw her in distress. Millie got up hesitantly and went over to the bushy-haired girl. "Are you OK, Hermione," she saked softly.

Hermione looked up, startled by the unexpected appearance of Millie in front of her. "What?" she asked bewildered.

"I said, are you OK?" Millie repeated with a wan smile.

Hermione had to stifle a half sob half chuckle. "She had found herself about to

give Harry's pat answer of "Fine" and she knew no one believed him either."

"I'll be OK," she replied lowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Millie asked as she sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione looked forlornly into Millie's eyes before glancing quickly at Ron, and then looking back at Millie.

Millie's eyes followed Hermione's glance and she nodded her head in understanding. "Tell him how your feeling," she said with a slight smile.

"I can't tell him," Hermione replied. "I won't stoop or beg," she added vehemently.

"I meant tell him what you're feeling right now," Millie said understandingly.

It took Hermione a moment to understand what Millie was saying and she found her anger rising, not at Millie but at the stupid, blind prat who sat oblivious across the room.

She looked at Millie with a renew determination, closing her book she packed it away and shouldered her bag. Steeling herself she marched across the room and stopped by Ron who was so wrapped up in studying his chessboard he didn't notice her for several minutes.

When he finally looked up he was surprised by the look he saw on Hermione's face and as he opened his mouth to say something he was cut off by Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley, you are a complete and utter arse!" Hermione said forcefully to him. She nodded once and with a satisfied look on her face she walked with dignity to the girl's stairway, head held high and ignoring the sudden whispers that spread through the room.

With one quick glance at Millie who smiled at her and gave her a nod, Hermione went up to her room.

Ron sat stunned by Hermione's outburst. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water and he was totally bewildered by what she had said.

Glaring at those around him who had continued to whisper as Hermione left and headed up to the girls dorms.

He glanced at Neville who just shrugged at him, leaving Ron to wonder about the mysterious ways of women and how that no matter how much he learned that he didn't have a clue as to how they thought.

He glanced once as Hermione stalked off and he shrugged as he went back to staring at is chessboard though he didn't really spend much time on contemplating the chess pieces.

**XX**

**A/N: **A little shorter than recently but I wanted to get this finished and posted. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28: Back to Class

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 27: Back to Class**

Monday dawned bright and cheerful. Harry and Ginny were eager to start back at classes again, though they would miss the near constant alone time, they wanted to get back to schooling so that they could start training with the Founders.

Harry looked into Ginny's mind for their schedule and he saw they had Double Potions first thing after breakfast. He groaned out loud as he flopped back into bed, thinking that maybe he wasn't quite so eager any more.

His flopping back awoke Ginny who immediately saw what was troubling Harry. Giving a laugh she rolled over and gave him a kiss.

"_Come on Love_," she sent as she rose. "_Maybe with me by your side Snape won't be so hard on you. Besides we can brew any potion that he throws at us." _ then giving him a devious look,_ "Plus we can talk all we want and he can't stop us," _ she added with a giggle.

Harry brightened at her words, having her by him would make all the difference in the world. Even Snape couldn't intrude into their private conversations.

They went into the shower together and spent a little longer than they had planned, washing and caressing one another much more than was necessary just to get clean.

They had wasted so much time in the shower that they decided to have breakfast in their room as opposed to rushing down to the Great Hall as they had originally planned. But it was with smiles on their faces that they headed down to the dungeons for their first class together.

Because they didn't stop in the Great Hall they found themselves alone outside of the Potions class room. Ginny was idly running her fingers through Harry's unruly hair as he cupped her cheek and gently caressed her neck. They were reminiscing about their morning, both enjoying the memories of their intimate time in the shower.

So engrossed were they that they didn't notice Ron and Hermione come up behind them until Hermione said with a frown "Where were you two? I thought you were going to come down to breakfast this morning."

Harry blushed but Ginny just beamed at her. "Well we kind of got distracted in the shower," she said with a smile.

Hermione blushed but Ron turned away, looking very uncomfortable. Luckily they were interrupted as several more students arrived for class, so their conversation quickly changed to Potions and what they might be doing today.

Harry noticed Malfoy eyeing him and Ginny but the blonde Slytherin remained quiet. Harry vowed to keep a close eye on him during class.

Snape came stomping down the hall a few moments later and threw open the door in his usual pleasant manner, eyeing everyone with a baleful stare. His eyes came to rest on Harry and Ginny and his frown deepened which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

The class filed in, quickly and quietly finding their places. Snape stared at Harry and Ginny for a moment before he spoke.

"Today we will be doing something a bit more difficult so you'll need to pay particular attention to the details as laid out in the instructions. You will be preparing The Draught of Peace. I doubt any of you will be able to make a passable potion," he sneered looking directly at Harry as he said the last line.

Harry sent a mind chuckle to Ginny, "_He thinks he's going to make an example of us."_

"_The poor man won't know what hit him," _Ginny sent back. "_The nerve to assign a NEWT level potion in a Sixth year class."_

"_I know, though how he expects anyone in this class to make this potion is beyond me," _Harry sent back.

"_Yeah but he doesn't know that we could make this blindfolded," _Ginny replied with a grin.

"Begin," snapped Snape.

Harry and Ginny set right to work, Hermione watched in amazement at the way they moved in perfect unison, each doing a specific task without hardly a glance at each other or the instructions. Harry grinding the dragonfly wings to a fine powder while Ginny began to chop the Valerian root into a fine dice.

The speed and efficiency that they worked at was amazing, each knowing exactly what the other was doing and when. There was no hesitation or discussion between them as far as the others could see and because of it they were far ahead of any of the others.

Harry was aware of Snape watching them closely, his frown deepening as the class progressed.

They were almost done, Harry just having to add one more ingredient when Ginny sent "_Watch out, It looks like Malfoy is up to something."_

"_Just keep your eye on him while I finish adding the toad toenails,"_ Harry sent back keeping his concentration on their cauldron.

Malfoy kept glancing at Snape and back at Harry and Ginny's cauldron. When Snape turned his back he tossed something across the room, aiming right for their cauldron.

"_Harry!_" Ginny sent in warning.

Without moving his head from what he was doing, Harry shifted his perspective to Ginny's. He saw the frog spleen that Malfoy had thrown and he deftly reached up and caught it without ever turning his head.

He saw the shocked look on Draco's face along with those of the other Slytherins. He calmly set it down without glancing towards the Slytherins. He stirred the cauldron the required number of clockwise and counter-clockwise times and smiled as it turned the correct shade of deep purple.

"Please bring your samples to my desk," Snape said as the class came to it's end. Harry cast an Unbreakable Charm on their crystal flask before filling it with their potion.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione whispered.

"Just watch," Harry whispered back.

Harry took their sample up and placed it on Snapes desk and watched through Ginny's eyes as he made his way back to their table. He saw Snape casually reach over and bump his flask, sending it down towards the floor as he had numerous times in the past.

He smiled at Ginny when he saw Snape's shocked face when the flask just bounced a couple of times before settling.

"_I should have thought of that years ago," _he sent his Bond-mate with a smile.

Hermione's face was almost as comical to look at as Snape's. He gave her a grin as he returned to Ginny's side. Ginny had already emptied their cauldron and was just finishing putting away the few remaining spare ingredients. Harry glanced to his right and saw Draco heading for the door.

Harry picked up the frog spleen and as Draco passed Harry reached out and said "Here Draco, you dropped this."

Draco reached out instinctively before he realized what he was doing. He grimaced in disgust as Harry placed the spleen into his hand. Draco shot Harry a scowl as he looked around for somewhere to get rid of the bloody mess in his hand.

"_Good one Harry!" _Ginny sent.

Harry _Scourgified_ his hand and turned to see if Ginny needed any help with packing their things. Finding her done and ready to leave he took her hand as she handed him his book bag and they walked away hand-in-hand smiling and chuckling between themselves.

Hermione was watching as they left, dying to ask how they had made that potion so easily, never looking at the instructions on the board or in their textbooks. She also had noticed that they had deviated subtly from the instructions as written but that their potion appeared to be perfect as described.

Ron was of course oblivious to it all and Hermione wondered why he had continued with NEWT Potions anyway. He never seemed to apply himself or try very hard. Though she had to admit he was paying a bit more attention this year than in the past.

As they left the classroom Hermione asked "Hey Ron, I've noticed that you've been paying more attention in potions this year and I was just wondering why?"

Ron blushed his usual Weasley deep shade of red. "Well, I ah, well you see," he stammered."I was helping Fred and George some over the summer and they said if I really wanted to help them out and make some Galleons I needed to be able to help make the potions that they need for their products."

"Well I'm glad that you have a reason to try harder. It goes to show you that there are good reasons to learn as much as you can," she replied smugly.

Ron just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Leave it to Hermione to turn anything into a lecture.

Though they had a free period next before lunch, Harry and Ginny decided to remain downstairs because they had Herbology right afterwards.

Since they had almost a full hour to kill Harry and Ginny headed outside toward their favourite spot by the Black Lake. Though it was mid October, the sun was shining and there was virtually no breeze to speak of, making it very comfortable.

Harry sat back against the tree and Ginny sat between his splayed legs, leaning back against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her closely to his body.

"_I'm really glad you charmed our flask_," Ginny sent. _"I've heard Ron and Hermione talk about how vile Snape treats you and back before we Bonded I thought that they were kind of exaggerating. Seeing him do it for real triggered your memories for me. I can't believe he is such a prat," _Ginny said with a sigh. "_At least your forethought thwarted him today."_

Harry chuckled in response, "_That just means he'll try something else next time. But enough of him,"_ Harry sent with a smile. "_Let's talk about something nicer than Potions class."_

"_Well what do you want to talk about?" _Ginny asked innocently.

Harry blushed slightly as he sent the memory of her stretching that morning and how he had admired her breasts with her nipples standing out erectly.

Ginny giggled even as she blushed in response to seeing herself nude through Harry's eyes She was amazed at the warm wonderful feelings that accompanied the memory, the love and desire that she evoked in him.

She playfully swatted his arm as she sent "_This isn't the time or place for that Mr. Potter!"_

"_When will it be the time and place?" _he asked with a smirk.

"_Hmmm. Tonight if you behave yourself," _she sent back with a chuckle as she drew his hand up to her mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"_Yes Mam,"_ Harry replied, feeling Ginny's mirth and her anticipation for later.

Ginny laid her head back on Harry's shoulder, smiling she closed her eyes and just enjoyed being in his arms, his warm breath on her neck.

Every moment with Harry right now filled her with feelings of Love and contentment. She had never thought growing up that being married would be so wonderful.

Deep down she knew the Bond had a lot to do with it, but she didn't care. All she knew was what they had was amazing and she wouldn't have traded places with anyone.

All to soon the clock struck twelve signalling it was time for lunch so Harry and Ginny made their way inside to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were already there along with Neville and Millie.

They joined their friends and began to eat, Ron giving them strange looks when they began to feed each other pieces of food from their plates. Ron was frowning while Hermione and Millie sighed with smiles on their faces.

"That's so sweet," Millie said to no one in particular.

"Yes it is," Hermione agreed.

Ron grumbled something incomprehensible causing Hermione to glare at him.

Harry and Ginny ignored the exchange, that's if they noticed at all, they only had eyes for one another.

It was while they were finishing their pudding that Harry turned to Neville. "So what will we be doing in Herbology today?" he asked, as he gave the last fork full to Ginny.

"We're going to be repotting Banshee Bushes!" Neville replied, his face aglow with his anticipation. "As long as you have your earplugs firmly in place you shouldn't have any problems. Of course we're only doing seedlings so you wouldn't suffer any permanent damage like if they were full grown. They can scramble your brain. The seedlings will only cause severe headaches and sometimes unconsciousness," Neville explained.

Ron groaned at hearing what was in store for them during the next hour. "Just what we need, another plant that can render us unconscious," he thought to himself. He was remembering back to when they had done the Mandrakes and thought that they were bad enough.

Professor Sprout smiled at Harry and Ginny as they entered the greenhouse. "So nice to have you back in class," she said brightly. As the other students filed in she stood and asked Harry and Ginny some questions about the plants that had been covered while they had been out.

When Harry and Ginny had answered the questions to her satisfaction she nodded and said, "Well Miss Granger certainly seems to have done a thorough job of keeping you up to speed."

Harry and Ginny just nodded, not wanting to contradict the Professor and say it was some of the information from Merlin that they were using. They hadn't even bothered to open their Herbology text book while they were still Bonding. Ginny could even see that Hermione was confused by the statement and looking at them questionably.

The class was finally all in place around the work tables and Professor Sprout had them all put on their Dragon-hide gloves before she demonstrated the proper way to handle and transplant the seedlings.

Not only did the Banshee Bush have a loud piercing cry, they also had long sharp leaves that could cut a person to the bone. When handled, especially if roughly, they would shake and strike out, trying to cause as much damage as possible.

Ginny smiled at Harry, "_I'll cast the Silencing Charm while you do the Cheering Charm."_

"_Your wish is my command, Milady," _Harry sent back with a grin.

Professor sprout was watching the class closely. Everyone was struggling to control the notoriously difficult Banshee Bushes except Harry and Ginny. Their Bush was very still and she could swear that the leaves appeared to be caressing their hands as they repotted it. It was also crooning instead of screaming.

Harry and Ginny repotted three times as many as anyone else. Neville had managed to repot ten and he was well above the average, as most of the others had managed three or four at the most.

The fact that Harry and Ginny had managed thirty was just amazing. Once the seedlings had settled down in their new pots, Professor Sprout motioned for everyone to remove their earplugs.

"Well done Neville!," she said as she made her way down the table, inspecting everyone's work. When she got to Harry and Ginny she was astounded. She looked at the number they had done and couldn't hide her surprise.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, how did you manage to do so many?" she asked in astonishment.

Harry blushed slightly and Ginny giggled at him. "Well we remembered something I'm sure we read somewhere," Ginny said with a grin. "I had Harry do a Cheering Charm while I used a Silencing Charm on them, it makes them so much easier to handle."

"I don't recall ever hearing anything like that," Professor Sprout said in amazement.

Ginny just shrugged but her eyes were alight with merriment. She glanced over at Hermione who's mouth was wide open in shock. She just couldn't believe that her friends had managed to do something that the Professor couldn't even believe.

"Well Twenty points to Gryffindor. Each," Professor Sprout said with a smile. "And another Ten for Mr. Longbottom. I also want one full roll of parchment on the uses of Banshee Bush to be turned in next class," she added, causing most of the class to groan.

As the class filed out Hermione watched as Professor Sprout repotted several of the remaining seedlings very quickly, using the information Ginny had supplied, a huge smile on her face as she did so.

Hermione was totally bewildered by what Harry and Ginny had managed to do in their first two classes back.

Though she knew her potion had been pretty good she had no doubt that Harry and Ginny's had been perfect. Now this demonstration in Herbology of knowledge that even Professor Sprout hadn't known about she found mind boggling. She vowed to herself to keep a close eye on her friends to see what other surprises they might have up their sleeves.

Their next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts and as normal they had a new Professor this year. He greeted Harry and Ginny back to class. He smiled at Ginny as she and Harry sat up front, "I'm so glad to see you passed you OWL and are joining us in Sixth Year. I know you'll do just fine."

He then turned to the class who had settled into their seats. "We'll be continuing with Shield Charms," he said scanning the class.

"I'll call you up one at a time and see if you can produce a suitable shield as I try to hex you with a mild stinging hex. Mr. Finnigan, if you please," he said jovially as he started with the back row.

Seamus looked a little disgruntled, he had hoped that by sitting in the back he wouldn't be called upon early. He made his way up front to the spot indicated and readied himself.

"Professor McAndrews took his stance and cast his spell. Seamus swished his wand and shouted "_Protego"_. The beginnings of a shield were evident but it buckled quickly under the Professor's continued attack.

Rubbing his arms and legs after getting pelted with numerous hexes Seamus made his way back to his seat.

So it progressed through the class, most doing no better than Seamus. Ron and Hermione did better but even their shields gave out after a few minutes.

The Professor finally came to Harry and Ginny, he smiled and said "As I understand it you need to remain in contact."

"Actually Professor, we can separate for short periods of time if need be," Ginny answered softly.

"Splendid," the Professor said with a smile. "If you please Miss Weasley," he added as he gestured to the spot where the students had taken their guard.

Ginny returned the Professor's smile as she took her place. At the Professor's command she cast her Protego. A large shining shield appeared before her and the Professor cast numerous Stinging Hexes at her. Not a single one came close to penetrating her shield. After a few minutes he lowered his wand. "Well done Miss Weasley, well done. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Ginny smiled and lowered her shield and sent to Harry, "_That was fun!" _as she took her seat.

Harry chuckled as he rose to take her place. He stood ready, though to the class he appeared uninterested in the Professor. He winked at Ginny who gave him a smirk in return, "_Show Off!"_

Harry laughed and almost missed the Professor casting his first hex. Harry reacted instinctively, silently casting "_Protego Alavaris". _ A faint golden dome appeared around him and the spell rebounded off his shield, taking the Professor by surprise, he was just able to sidestep it as it came back at him.

Professor McAndrew's eyes lit up and he began to cast stronger and stronger hexes at Harry in quick succession.

Harry's shield withstood them all, never wavering in the slightest.

The Professor lowered his wand after a little more than five minutes and nodded at Harry. "Well that was a wonderful display of a strong shield," he said with a smile as the turned towards the class. "Ten points to Gryffindor," he added with a glance at Harry.

"You should all be able to achieve that strong of a shield if you apply yourselves and practice hard," he said looking out at the class.

Harry sat down and took Ginny's hand, his was shaking slightly. He was silently glad that the Professor had stopped when he had because he and Ginny had been approaching their limit of being separated. He hadn't thought to touch her as she sat and he got up. He really didn't want it common knowledge about what would happen if they were apart for too long.

The Professor continued with his instructions. "For next class, two rolls of parchment on basic shield charms, the proper wand movements and what it takes to cast them effectively."

Ginny was sure that the Professor had looked at them intently as they left class, but he was smiling as he did so. She figured that they had certainly given him something to think about.

Hermione was once again in awe of how well Harry and Ginny had done, Yes DADA had always been Harry's best subject but the ease with which he had put up that shield and held it surprised her and Ginny had been almost as impressive.

It was another piece of the giant puzzle that Harry and Ginny had become. She wondered just how extensive the knowledge that Harry had said they had gotten through the Bond really was.

She was glad when she looked ahead at Harry and Ginny. Ron was with them and they appeared to be talking about Quidditch. She actually felt slightly envious of Ginny because she was involved in the conversation with Ron and Harry, something that she had never done.

She watched with a smile as Ron and Ginny teased each other mercilessly about something that had happened over the summer when they had played out in the paddock. Harry was just watching with an amused look on his face as Ginny put her brother in his place.

Ron was taking it good-naturedly as they walked along. Hermione was happy to see that he seemed to be coming to terms with Ginny being with Harry.

As they arrived back at the Common Room, Harry asked if they would like to come into their room for some Butterbeer before dinner.

Ron enthusiastically agreed and ran off to deposit his books in his dorm. Hermione followed at a more leisurely pace but only trailed behind him returning downstairs by a couple of minutes.

She found Harry, Ginny and Ron talking to Neville and Millie, they were all laughing and having a good time. Hermione had to smile, their circle of friends was expanding and it made her feel good inside.

Growing up she had a hard time making friends and it was one of the reasons she had decided to come to Hogwarts. She had felt so alone and separate in her old school. She had hoped that coming to a new setting that might change and it certainly had.

Once she joined the circle Harry led them over to Gryffindor's portrait who opened up for them without even waiting for the password. They all entered into the suite and everyone but Harry and Ginny looked surprised when they saw the tray of cold Butterbeers waiting for them.

When asked about how that happened, Harry and Ginny just shrugged and said "Magic!", causing them all to laugh.

Neville and Millie were shocked when Godric Gryffindor's portrait greeted them and began to tease them about snogging in the Common Room. They were further embarrassed when he started to give them locations around the castle that he thought were the best places for them to have a little privacy.

Ginny thought that Neville and Millie had turned a very Weasley shade of red before she gently chided the Founder about embarrassing the two sweethearts.

Godric just laughed and winked at Ginny. She was starting to see his fun side coming out and thought that maybe she and Harry could get him to help pull off some pranks.

They all sat around having a good time, Donder appearing every now and then with more Butterbeer just when it was needed. They were acting and behaving like normal teenagers, something Harry really appreciated and Ginny winked at him, knowing that he had never experienced anything like this before.

Neville and Ron were engaged in a chess match with Millie looking on intently. Hermione was surprised at how much Neville and changed. He was no longer the shy, young Wizard he had been. His face was the picture of concentration as he pondered his next move and she could see a sheen of sweat on Ron's forehead. Neville was really giving him a run for his money.

Harry and Ginny were ensconced on the couch, Ginny sitting between Harry's legs and leaning back against him. They were idly watching the chess match but from the looks that flashed across their faces Hermione knew they were mind-speaking.

When she looked back at Ron and Neville she saw with delight that they had declared a draw, neither able to checkmate the other. She had to chuckle because while looking frustrated, Ron was breathing a sigh of relief. Neville on the other hand was getting a congratulatory kiss from Millie.

Neville and Millie then announced that they were heading down to dinner and asked if anyone was going to join them. Ron said yes immediately and then he glanced at Hermione.

She looked over at Harry and Ginny but Harry shook his head as he played with Ginny's hair. Ginny was looking back at Harry with a look that surprised Hermione, the raw desire she saw displayed in Ginny's eyes shook her to her core.

She blushed deeply and left with the others, trying hard not to think about what Harry and Ginny were obviously going to be doing.

Harry watched them go, smiling at Ginny when the portrait closed behind them. "Well I've been a good boy so does that mean we can pick up where we left off this morning?"

Ginny's only answer was to pull him down so she could reach his mouth with hers, she eagerly thrust her tongue into Harry's mouth causing him to moan with the intensity of the fire she was igniting in him. After several minutes of intense kissing and hands roaming over each others bodies, further fanning the flames of their passions, Ginny rose and led Harry into their bedroom.

Once there they divested themselves of their clothing and tumbled into bed. Lips, tongues, hands and fingers explored all the special spots of the other as they escalated their passion. Both were moaning and breathlessly saying the others name, both verbally and mind-speaking.

Ginny finally pushed Harry onto his back and mounted him, her eyes aflame with her desire, her hair a wild halo that undulated with her movements as she rode Harry.

Harry reached up and cupped her breasts, gently tweaking her hard nipples that had drawn his gaze that morning.

Ginny threw her head back, closing her eyes and letting Harry's vision of her drive her to new heights. He kept looking from her breasts to her face and she felt his love for her fill her up. As she approached her climax, Harry watched only her face as she screamed out his name as she tumbled over the edge into ecstasy.

She felt Harry thrust once more deeply into her and pour forth his offering of love, shuddering as she fell down onto his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged her to him. Ginny felt the last spasms of his manhood buried deep inside of her, causing little after orgasms to ripple through her.

They lay there for quite some time just enjoying the gentle touches and softly sent words of love that they shared back and forth.

Instead of feeling tired they both felt invigorated and so alive. Finally as Harry softened, Ginny rolled off of him and they headed for the shower. They took their time washing each other, pouring forth the love that they felt as they caressingly cleaned their partner.

Arm in arm the left the loo, dressed only in their dressing gowns and they went back into the sitting area where they found Donder setting the table with their dinner.

The diminutive Elf had placed candles on the table and at strategic places around the room. As Harry and Ginny sat at the table, he snapped his fingers extinguishing the torches so the room glowed softly in the candlelight.

With his customary bow and a twinkling smile he left them alone. The meal lasted even longer than usual for them as after each bite was given to the other it was followed by a kiss. Neither feeling that they had ever felt so loved.

Godric watched for a little while, drawn by the love he saw displayed before him. He hoped fervently that they would both survive the coming war, the Fates owed them that much at least.

Finally he left, going to find Rowena, wanting to let her know that even in death how much she meant to him and he wanted to share the love that he had felt from the two in which their hopes rested.

**XX**

**A/N: **They're finally back to classes, and Hermione is befuddled with the power and knowledge they are displaying. A little jealous maybe?

As always, please leave a review. It makes my day.


	29. Chapter 29: Training Day

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 28: Training Day**

Harry and Ginny awoke Tuesday morning and smiled at one another, today would be the day they started training with the Founders.

They only had Double Transfiguration and Ancient Runes in the morning and then they would be training in the Room of Requirement starting at One in the afternoon.

Since Transfiguration didn't start till Nine they laid in bed for a while, just cuddling and talking about their coming day and whatever else came across their minds. Well saying they were talking would have been a bit misleading, they found that whenever they were alone they used their mind-speaking ability.

Ginny rose first and began to prepare for the day and once again Harry laid there watching her as she moved around the room gathering her clothes she was going to wear.

She felt Harry's eyes following her, taking in her nude body, loving the way she moved, catlike, totally at ease with showing off her body. In fact she was not only comfortable with it she relished having Harry watch her every movement.

She could actually feel his gaze as a loving caress, giving her goose-flesh as his eyes wandered from her face to her breasts and then on to her nether region or her bum (depending on the direction she was facing). He also spent a lot of time watching her hair as it floated about her, shimmering and sparkling in the morning sun.

She smiled at him once she had her things gathered, "_Come on lazybones, you can watch me in the shower."_

Harry got up and joined Ginny as she heading into the shower, running a hand up through her hair and giving her a soft tender kiss.

"_Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" _he asked her.

"_Not this morning," _Ginny sent back as she returned his kiss.

Harry tenderly washed Ginny's hair, taking great delight at running his hands through it. He then washed the rest of her body with gently caresses causing her to moan softly at his loving ministrations. Ginny returned the favor and by the time she was done they ended up in a deep passionate kiss that held the promise of what they would share that night.

They then got dressed, each taking the time to watch the other, both enjoying the loving way they reacted to the other. When they finally entered their sitting area neither was surprised to find Donder and Dixie finishing setting the table with their breakfast.

"_Someday we need to look into how they do that,"_ Ginny sent with a grin.

"_Yeah right after we finish training and all the other stuff we have to do,"_ Harry replied with a chuckle.

"_Whatever, we'll do it together," _Ginny sent back as they sat down and began to feed one another.

All to soon it was time to leave for class and they headed out through the Common Room. They found it almost deserted, there were only a couple of First and Second years who must have been skiving off their morning class.

"_Where we ever really that small?_" Ginny asked softly.

"_Only in size," _Harry replied sadly. _"We've both been through so much it doesn't seem that we were that young."_

Ginny gave Harry a squeeze as they exited the portrait hole, both thinking back to their first and second years.

"_Harry," _Ginny sent hesitantly, "_I want to go back down to the Chamber."_

Harry felt Ginny's emotions and knew it was something she needed to do. "_OK love, when do you want to go?"_

"_Soon," _she replied, thinking about their schedule. "_Maybe this weekend."_

"_Whenever your ready, I'll be there for you,"_ Harry replied as he hugged her close.

"_I know you will be, just like you are every day," _Ginny sent back as she gave him a quick kiss.

They reached the Transfiguration Class Room and found Ron, Hermione and Neville already waiting along with a few Hufflepuff's that shared the class time with them.

Ron and Neville were discussing Gryffindor's upcoming Quidditch season that had Hermione rolling her eyes at them. She was muttering something about "Boys" and "Stupid Quidditch" among other things.

They all greeted Harry and Ginny warmly, "Where were you guys again this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Why go all the way down to the Great Hall and then come back up here for class?" Ginny said.

"You shouldn't take advantage of Donder that way," Hermione said with a huff.

"You just don't get it Hermione," Harry said. "The Elves want to wait on us, it's what they do."

But. . . " Hermione started.

"No buts Hermione. Would you take away that which makes them happy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione frowned but her shoulders slumped, "No. I guess not," she said slowly, trying to think of a way around that fact.

Dean and Seamus came running up just as Professor McGregor came and opened the door letting the students file in.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked.

"It was our turn to escort Millie to her class," Seamus answered with a smile.

"I'm glad that people are still watching out for her," Harry said, nodding at his house-mates.

Further discussion was prevented by the Professor calling the class to order.

Harry and Ginny sat up front again, with Hermione and Ron next to them, Hermione seemed quite happy with where they were sitting but Ron looked a bit disgruntled.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter," the Professor said to Harry. "And welcome to you too Miss Weasley," she said turning to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at the Professor, she liked the young teacher almost as much as she had like McGonagall. Professor McGregor looked like a younger version of their previous Professor.

"We'll be moving on to more complex transformations," the Professor said with a smile, causing most of the class to moan. Hermione was the only one who had an eager look in her eye.

"Harry and Ginny shared a small grin that went unnoticed because everyone was watching the Professor intently.

"What is the factor that makes the transfiguration more difficult?" she asked.

Immediately Hermione's hand shot into the air, causing the Professor to smile at her. "No one else," she asked. When no one volunteered she turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

"The more complex or advanced the creature you are transforming something into the harder it is to make the transformation," she answered.

"Good and if that is true then what would be the most difficult thing to transform something into?" the Professor asked.

Of course Hermione's hand shot back up but to Harry's and Ginny's surprise so did Neville's.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGregor asked calling on the usually shy young Wizard, much to Hermione's disappointment.

"Any type of Magical creature," Neville answered.

"Correct!" The Professor said with a smile. "Five points to Gryffindor to you and Miss Granger for your answers.

Any other factors that can come into play?" she asked.

Everyone looked thoughtful, even Hermione looked deep in thought. "No one?" the Professor asked looking over the class.

Ginny raised her hand much to Hermione's surprise. "Yes Miss Weasley?"

"The closer the object is to the size of the animal that you are transforming the easier it is, for example it would be much easier to transform the desk into a large animal than say a thimble," Ginny said with a smile.

"Very good!" said the Professor, who then took her wand and transformed her desk into a cow who stood there staring at the class for a moment before she transformed it back into her desk. "Ten points to Gryffindor," she said nodding at Ginny.

She then handed out small wooden boxes to the class. "I want everyone to try and transform their box into the most complex animal that you can think of.

Several of the students were having limited success with their transfigurations, Ron managed to make his box transform partway into a small dog, except the body still retained the box shape.

Hermione eventually managed to transform her box into a house cat, earning her Ten points.

Harry and Ginny just watched for a while, chuckling at the various half animals that most of the class managed.

Professor McGregor noticed them finally and came up to them. "I know this is rather difficult and you haven't been in class but why don't you give it a try," she said rather sympathetically.

Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled slyly at him. She placed her box on the floor, garnering a questioning look form the Professor.

Ginny pulled her wand and muttered her spell and the class was amazed as a lioness appeared. It looked around at the nearby students who looked rather afraid but then it sat down and began to lick one of it's front paws.

"Well, very good Miss Weasley," the Professor said in shock.

Ginny then calmly re-transformed the lion back into a box and placed it back on the desk in front of her.

The Professor then turned to Harry, "Ah Mr. Potter?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled at Ginny, not to be out done he placed his box on the floor also and brandished his wand. If Ginny's lioness had shocked the class, they were stunned by Harry's transfiguration. Standing where his box had been was a beautiful Griffin. It shook out it's wings and gave a mighty screech, as it looked on regally at the class.

"V-very g-good, Mr, Potter" the Professor stammered.

Harry then casually transformed it back into a box and picked it up.

"_Just had to out do me, didn't you?" _ Ginny sent playfully.

"_Sorry Love," _Harry sent back. "_You don't really mind, do you?"_

"_Of course not, I didn't want to chance it, not knowing f I could pull off a Magical Creature first time,"_ Ginny replied.

"_I'm sure you could have done it," _Harry sent back to her.

By the end of class Neville and Dean along with a couple of the Hufflepuffs had managed to fully transform their boxes into a variety of animals. Most did cats but Neville did a magnificent Raven.

All those who managed the transformation earned Ten points but Ginny earned Twenty-five and Harry Fifty. Hermione was gobsmacked by the show of magic that Harry and Ginny had preformed, one more item she filed away on the list of their accomplishments.

As they filed out of class Hermione, Ron and Neville turned back toward the Gryffindor Common Room, having a free period. Harry and Ginny bid them farewell as they headed off towards their Seventh year Runes class. Hermione looked rather forlorn as she watched them go, still shocked that they had passed Sixth year and her by.

Harry and Ginny reached the Runes classroom and several of the Seventh year students were already there. They glanced at them, several having frowns and questioning looks on their faces.

"_I guess they haven't been told we are joining them," _Ginny sent with a grin.

"_Obviously not,"_ Harry sent back with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

_"I guess we need to put them in their places and prove that we belong here,"_ Ginny replied with a devious grin.

Just then Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson came up to them, the first other Gryffindors that were taking the class.

"Hey you two," Katie said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We did so well on our OWLs that we were assigned to this class," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Wicked!" said their two upperclass house-mates said in unison.

"But Harry," Angie said. "I didn't think you were taking Runes before."

"I was allowed to take the OWL along with Ginny so that we could be in the same classes," Harry explained, ignoring her question about his previous experience.

Katie's and Angie's eyes went wide shock, they'd never heard of anyone doing that before.

"But how did you pass the OWL if you'd never taken Runes before?" Angie asked.

"Ginny helped and I did good enough to get into this class with her," Harry replied with a shrug.

Katie and Angie exchanged looks again and Ginny could see their minds working overtime.

"_Looks like you've got them thinking," _Ginny sent.

Before any more questions could be asked Professor Babbling arrived and opened the door ushering them all in. The Seventh year Runes class was very small, just the four Gryffindors and five Ravenclaws.

As they sat down the Professor smiled at Harry and Ginny. "We have two new students joining us today," she said to the class. "Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter will be with us for the remainder of the year."

Ginny noticed the Ravenclaws giving them appraising looks, wondering how two Sixth years could join the Seventh year class in midterm.

"We'll be having a little pop quiz today on what we covered last week and the assignment you were to do over the weekend," she said rather sweetly, causing the prerequisite groans from a couple of the students.

She then turned to Harry and Ginny, "Since you two weren't here, I'll excuse you from taking it today," she said kindly.

"That's OK," Ginny replied. "We'd like to take it anyway to see how well we do, if you don't mind."

The Professor looked at her in surprise. "Is that correct Mr. Potter?" she asked Harry.

"Yes Professor. It will give us an idea where we stand," Harry replied with a smile.

"Very well," she replied as she started to hand out the quiz.

Harry and Ginny took a look at the quiz and exchanged smiles, to them it was actually quite easy. They set right to work and completed it well before anyone else.

When the Professor noticed noticed that they had stopped writing she came over to them and said sympathetically, "I hope you won't get disappointed if it was to difficult for you."

"Oh no," Ginny said with a smile. "It was really quite straight forward and not that difficult at all."

Harry nodded in concurrence with Ginny as they handed over there papers to the Professor. When she glanced at them her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Harry and Ginny had answered every question and once again done so in Runes. She glanced from the quizzes to Harry and Ginny and then back again.

"Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Ah, no Miss Weasley," the Professor said hesitantly. "Though I had heard about your performance on your OWLs this is the first time I have experienced it myself."

Harry and Ginny could tell that the nearby students were trying to figure out what they had done.

The Professor gathered herself together and looking up said "One more minute," as she went back to her desk.

Harry saw her take out and open her Rune dictionary and glance at Ginny's quiz before going back to the dictionary, turning several pages and obviously look up a Rune.

Harry gave a chuckle through the Bond and sent _"You made her look up something up."_

Ginny smiled and sent back "_I think we just raised the bar in this class."_

"Time's up," Professor Babbling said, causing a couple of the students to groan. "Please pass your parchments forward and open your books to Chapter 16, read that and then we'll discuss it.

Harry and Ginny opened their books and began to read. They were about half way done when Harry gave a low chuckle.

"Is there something amusing?" the Professor asked frowning at him.

"Sorry Professor, but I believe there is a typo in the Rune example on page 175," Harry said with a smile.

The Professor grabbed her book and quickly turned to the page, scanned the paragraph the Harry had mentioned. While she was doing so they heard most of the other students following her example.

The Professor stifled a giggle, "It seems you are correct Mr. Potter." She took a small scrap of parchment and marked the page. "I'll have to notify the publisher and Twenty points to Gryffindor," she said with a smile.

The remainder of the class passed quickly. Harry and Ginny only raising their hands when none of the other students could come up with the correct answer, which seemed to happen frequently. The more correct answers they made the more the Professor smiled at them, though the Ravenclaws seemed to frown more and more.

By the time class had ended Harry and Ginny had garnered an additional Fifty points for Gryffindor and not made one incorrect answer.

As they were leaving class Professor Babbling stopped them for a moment, "Well I certainly am pleased with your knowledge along with your willingness to participate in class. Some thought that you might not be up to taking this level but I think you've dispelled that notion."

"Thank you Professor," Harry and Ginny replied before they continued on their way. Outside the door they found Katie and Angie waiting for them, both had smiles on their faces.

"Harry, how ever did you catch that typo?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, that textbook has been in use for Ten years straight and no one has ever caught it," Katie added.

Harry just shrugged, causing Ginny to giggle. "I don't know, I just saw it and knew it was wrong," Harry said lowly.

"I just usually skim the Rune examples," said Angie.

"Me too," said Katie.

"Guess that shows you that most people do," Ginny said smiling at Harry. "Harry found it and earned Twenty points for not skimming over it."

Harry shot Ginny a look of embarrassment as if to say "Stop it" but Ginny just laughed. "_What, is my dear husband embarrassed to receive a compliment?" _she sent to him.

"_Maybe,"_ Harry sent back.

They were all making their way down the hall and as they reached the stair case Katie and Angelina headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. They were a little surprised that Harry and Ginny didn't follow but thought nothing of it as they were headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ginny hurried the rest of the way back, they wanted to dump their books and have a bite to eat before heading off for their first training session with the Founders.

Donder had uncharacteristically prepared them a light lunch, almost as if he knew they were about to partake in some hefty exercise. When they looked at him questioningly he just smiled and said he would have a big dinner for them that evening. He then smiled as he bowed and disappeared with a crack.

As they finished lunch Godric's portrait called them over. "Do you two have any muggle workout clothing?" he asked.

"I do," answered Harry.

"I have some shorts and tee shirts, will that do?" Ginny asked.

"I'd rather you have something more," Godric said with a frown.

In the end Harry shrunk a pair of his to fit her so once they had changed they were wearing matching training outfits of Gryffindor red with gold piping and trim. Harry loved the way the light zip up jacket hugged Ginny's curves and couldn't help but smile appreciatively at his beautiful wife.

Ginny just smiled as she shook her head, sending him a humorous "_Men!"_

Harry just smiled back at her and sent _"What's wrong with enjoying looking at my beautiful wife?"_

Ginny actually blushed a little, something she had thought she was passed doing with how intimate they had been and always walking around nude in their bedroom.

Harry found it cute and he gave Ginny a tender kiss which she returned enthusiastically.

Godric cleared his throat to get their attention, causing them both to blush in embarrassment. "I'll see you two in the Room of Requirement," he said with a chuckle as his portrait became still.

Harry "_Teleportused"_ them to the seventh floor to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and then he walked back and forth the three times thinking "We're here to meet with the Founders, we're here to meet with the Founders."

A heavy iron studded oaken door appeared, it had heavy bands of iron that quartered the door, in each quarter was one of the Crests of the Houses. Gryffindor on the top left, Ravenclaw on the top right, Hufflepuff on the bottom left and Slytherin on the bottom right.

Harry and Ginny stepped forward and the door swung open for them.

Inside was a huge room with a small door off to the right, it was partially open and they could see it was a loo with a shower. Along the opposite wall the portraits of the Founders were aligned. Once inside, the door swung silently closed behind them.

"Good afternoon," Salazar said with a huge smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Good Afternoon to you too," Ginny said returning his smile.

"Well now that you're here, where should we begin," said Helga.

**XX**

Hermione sat in the library after lunch, supposedly working on her potions essay but in fact it lay before her barely begun. She was idly twirling her quill, her thoughts not on potions but on Harry and Ginny.

The ease at which they were handling their classes confounded her. Harry had never been one to apply himself in class before. She knew he was intelligent but he never had exhibited any drive or applied himself, she had always had to push or coerce him into getting it done on time.

Ginny was also a bit of a puzzle, while she was also quite intelligent and had been doing very well, she had often come to her for some help when she had needed it. Now suddenly Ginny had taken her OWLs early and the two of them seemed to have far outpaced her in almost single class. The only one's Hermione wasn't sure about were the ones they hadn't had yet and for some reason she knew they were going to excel in them too.

Hermione was also surprised in the strength of their magic. While she knew that Harry had always been very strong magically and Ginny too a slightly lesser extent, the display in Defence Against the Dark Arts class had been phenomenal.

While she sat musing Ron came up and slumped down in the chair next to her, his face the picture of concentration. "Hey Hermione," he said lowly.

Hermione could tell something was bothering him, "What's wrong?" she asked, hoping it wasn't something too great.

Ron sighed deeply, "There's something up with Ginny and Harry," he said lowly, as if he wasn't sure what he really wanted to say.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not wanting to influence his answer and hoping to learn what Ron had noticed.

"Well I ah, it's ah," Ron stammered. "When did they get so smart?" he blurted out finally. "I mean suddenly they seem to know every answer and then there's those shield charms they did in DADA class."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "I know what you mean," she said. "I know Harry mentioned something about gaining some knowledge when they bonded but I can't believe how much they seem to know now."

"How can their Bonding give them knowledge?" Ron asked perplexed.

"I don't really know. Harry tried to tell me a little about it but it doesn't really add up. Plus their Magic seems stronger too," Hermione replied, her shoulders slumping as if in defeat.

"Yeah, that shield Harry put up wasn't any basic shield charm," Ron said thoughtfully.

"What we need to do is keep a close eye on them and see how much we can find out," Hermione said determinedly.

"Sounds good to me," Ron said, totally in agreement with Hermione. "Should we see if Neville and Millie want to help out?" he added after a moments thought.

"I'm not sure, Neville would probably be OK with it but I'm not sure if Millie would. Harry and Ginny have adopted her as a little sister and she may not want to be involved if she thinks we're spying on them," Hermione said, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Maybe we can just ask them if they've noticed anything unusual," Ron said hopefully.

"That's brilliant!" Hermione said, beaming at Ron.

"It's been known to happen now and again," Ron said defensively.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him as she shook her head, thinking she couldn't win no matter what she said to Ron.

**XX**

Draco lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, formulating his plan. If he was correct in what he had observed it might was just possible to get the revenge on that filthy Gryffindor whore who had the three Slytherins expelled and was the ultimate cause of Nott being striped of his magic.

It would take a little time to verify what he had noticed but it was one thing he had, it was time. Time and patience were what he needed now and he had learned patience under the tutelage of the Dark Lord. It hadn't taken long as the Dark Lord used the most brutal methods to teach.

There was also the matter of planting the false memories in Crabbe and Goyle so that they would be his alibis. Draco wished not for the first time that he had someone to test the spell on but the risk of being caught if something went wrong was to high. After all it was only Crabbe and Goyle, he really didn't think that they'd be able to be any more brain damaged than they already were.

Draco pulled out the instructions once more, making sure he remembered exactly the steps necessary correctly. The trip line wasn't anything complicated, care just had to be taken while stringing it. The chemicals were what needed delicate handling, one misstep and the results would be catastrophic.

He reread the instructions one last time before closing his eyes and went over them in his mind. He'd probably only get one chance and he didn't want to mess it up. The Dark Lord was notoriously unforgiving if you made a mistake.

The best thing about what he was doing was that he'd leave no Magical signature that could be traced back to him or his wand. It was perfect as far as he was concerned.

Now all that was needed was the opportunity and he'd have the revenge the Dark Lord wanted. Smiling, Draco folded the instructions back up and put them in the box under his bed.

Soon, very soon things would be different and he'd take his rightful place beside his father in the Dark Lord's inner circle.

**XX**

Hermione caught up with Neville in the Common Room, he was alone because Millie was still in class. He was sitting in one of the chairs before the fireplace, his nose buried in an ancient tome called _Magical Water Plants of the Far East._It wasn't required reading for their Herbology class but Neville loved anything that had to do with the subject.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said airily as she sat down in the chair next to his. "Ron and I were wondering if you'd like to help us out with a little project we're working on?"

Neville carefully marked his place in the book he was reading and turned his attention to Hermione. "What project is that?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"Ron and I have noticed Harry and Ginny acting, well a bit differently, I guess is the best way to put it. We were wondering if you have noticed anything, plus we want to try and figure out what's going on with them," Hermione said, trying to put things in a way that wouldn't upset Neville.

Neville frowned, "Like what?" he asked a little defensively. Harry had always been one of the few people who had never put him down or belittled him in any way. The fact was Harry had always urged him to try his hardest and do his best no matter what.

Hermione sensed Neville's reluctance and tried to defect his unease. "I don't mean like spying on him or anything. Just let us know if you notice anything unusual, that's all."

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess there wouldn't be any harm in that," he said slowly, as if unsure.

Hermione decided to forgo asking for Millie's assistance for the moment. If Neville was being this cautious Millie would be doubly so.

Neville looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "I guess you're talking about things like them healing Millie's leg."

"Yeah, stuff like that," Hermione said in agreement.

"Anything else?" Neville asked in a more relaxed manner.

"How are you and Millie getting along?" Hermione said with a smile.

Neville blushed a little, "Very well," he replied sheepishly, grinning in spite of himself. "We, ah actually went and tried out a few of the places that Godric suggested."

Hermione smiled in spite of the lump that formed in her throat. "Good for you two," she said softly. "You two seemed made for each other," she said a bit wistfully, thinking about her lack of a significant other.

"It's amazing the change that she's gone through," Neville said sincerely. "She's nothing like she was before."

"I've noticed," Hermione replied with a smile. "She's a much nicer person now. A lot more fun too. I've even seen her helping some of the younger students with their homework. I'd never seen her do that before."

"She's learned how much it's helped her when somebody takes the time to be involved so she wants to pass that along," Neville said, returning Hermione's smile with one of his own.

As they were talking the portrait hole opened and Millie came in. She came directly over to Neville and sat down in his lap after moving his book. She planted a kiss on his lips, blushing a little afterwards, glancing at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt you two?" she asked shyly.

"No," Hermione said smiling at Millie. "I'll leave you two alone, I need to get my Runes book and head off to class anyway."

As she headed up to her dorm she looked back at the pair who were sharing a much more intense kiss than the one before. Sighing once more she headed to get her book.

**XX**

Harry stood there sweat pouring down his face and dripping into his eyes, the salt stinging him and making him squint. His glasses were partially fogged due to the heat his body was generating. Ginny wasn't faring much better, though she didn't have any glasses to hinder her vision.

Salazar had started them off by having them run laps to help build their endurance, after that they had concentrated on tumbling, learning to fall correctly and roll out of it.

It was a good thing that they had learned healing spells from Merlin because they had needed to heal each other several times to fix shoulders and wrists either broken, sprained or dislocated while learning the proper techniques.

"Godric Harry," Ginny moaned. "Who knew falling down could be such hard work."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "I've been rolling so much that standing upright makes me dizzy."

Though both were very tired Godric had them take places in the centre of the room where he told them they were going to duel each other. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, though Ginny looked eager.

Harry shook his head, guessing that Ginny wasn't thinking it through and keeping his thoughts shielded he knew what he was going to do.

When Godric said "Begin!", Harry just stood there and let Ginny hit him with a fairly strong Stinging hex. Harry had steeled himself ,that along with years of not reacting to his relations made him prepared for what was to come, so he barely flinched while Ginny cried out in surprise. "Ow! That hurt!" she said while rubbing her leg in the same spot that she had hit Harry.

Harry laughed out loud at Ginny, while she just looked perplexed. "How can we do this?" she asked in exasperation.

'I don't know," replied Harry.

Helga looked just as confused as Ginny as was Salazar. Godric and Rowena had smiles on their faces, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Godric, how can we fight when we both feel the hits?" Ginny asked the Founder.

"What's going on?" interjected Salazar, who was confused by what was taking place.

Rowena smiled at the confused pair of Founders. "Right now they are both experiencing each others feelings completely. They need to learn to push those feelings into the background so even if they are aware of the other it doesn't debilitate them," she explained.

"You knew this was going to happen?" asked Helga.

"Yes," replied Rowena. "But we needed for them to experience it for themselves so that they can come to deal with it. In battle they will need to act independently so if one gets hurt the other can continue."

"But didn't Harry already do that?" asked Salazar.

"Yes he did but Ginny was only minorly injured. It was her pain that triggered Harry's anger. He needs to be able to keep a level head. Just think what would have happened if she was seriously hurt or had the Cruciatus Curse used on her," Rowena said.

I could see where that could cause a huge problem," Salazar replied, nodding his head in agreement.

Harry and Ginny were talking to Godric while the three other Founders had their discussion.

"How do we stop this from happening," Ginny asked, still occasionally rubbing her leg.

"You need to learn to set up barriers and check points in your mind," Godric explained. "In a sense it is a lot like Occlumency but you'll be using it to shield the other from your pain."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, locking eyes for a moment, each thinking about protecting the other from the pain that they would be experiencing.

"What you need to do is take some time and imagine building these barriers inside of your mind. It helps to envision them as physical structures. You will not be able to fully block your Bond-mate but you'll be able to keep others out," Godric explained.

Your Bond-mate will always be able to access your thoughts and feelings when they want to, though you'll be able to mute things if you try really hard to do so. It's really hard to explain it fully, it's like being able to concentrate on different conversations in a crowded room of people talking. You can force things to the background and concentrate on specific conversations when you want or need to."

Harry nodded, "I've notice that kind of happening already. Sometimes if I'm concentrating on something else I don't notice what Ginny is thinking."

"So have I," Ginny said in agreement with Harry.

'Excellent!" said Godric smiling widely. "And I take it you've had no problem reading each other when you wish to?" Godric asked, looking from one to the other.

"No," they both answered at the same time.

"OK, then lets try again," Godric said with a smile.

They spent the next fifteen minutes working on blocking the feelings of the other, taking turns sending a mild Stinging Hex back and forth. Harry was able to pick up on keeping Ginny's feelings in the background fairly quickly, but it took Ginny a bit longer before she could consistently keep from feeling Harry's pain fully.

Ginny had teased Harry about ignoring his wife causing them all to have a laugh over her comment. When they discussed it after stopping the drill Harry came to realize it was because of his childhood and the he was treated by the Dursleys. He had learned early on to push his emotions down to avoid more punishment.

He and Ginny had smiled ruefully at that realization, though painful, something beneficial had come out of his upbringing.

Rowena had to call a halt to their training, Harry and Ginny looked tired almost to the point of collapse.

"Not a bad first day," Salazar said with a grin.

Helga looked at the tired couple as they headed off to shower, "I think we pushed them too hard. It won't do to over do it, it could extend the time it will take to train them."

Salazar bristled at her comment but Rowena and Godric could see her point. Better to build up their physical training than injure them by pushing too hard to begin with.

"OK, OK I hear you," said Salazar solicitously.

Harry and Ginny stood under the hot water in the shower, letting it pour over them, easing their aching muscles. They slowly washed each other, trying to massage the other but having difficulty with their own aching muscles.

After their shower they were feeling a bit better and refreshed. When they re-entered the training room Godric called them over.

"While you two did very well today, we feel we may have pushed you a little too hard physically today," he said with a smile.

When Harry and Ginny began to protest Rowena intervened. "Please understand that we don't think you are not capable but it is best to work up to things, less chance of an injury that way."

Harry and Ginny nodded, seeing the Founder's point. A serious injury could set one or both back months. Even with healing spells, the body still needed time to recover.

It was decided that they would return for training over the weekend, Saturday being the preferred day by Harry and Ginny, it would give them some time to recover before returning to classes on Monday.

It was a weary but happy couple that made their way back to their rooms, both of their stomachs rumbling with their hunger. Donder had their dinner waiting along with a potion that he made them take which eased their aches considerably.

Immediately after dinner the tired couple went directly into their bedroom where they stripped quickly and tumbled into bed. Within minutes both were asleep, exhausted by their strenuous afternoon.

**XX**

**A/N: **Training has begun, and probably not what you expected. Don't worry things will be picking up.

Please keep the reviews coming, it keeps me motivated to update frequently.


	30. Chapter 30: Soaring to New Heights

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 29: Soaring to New Heights**

Remus awoke with a jolt, something had bumped into him and he was instantly alert. Then he felt it again and was aware of Tonks snuggled up against him. The memories of the night came flooding back, of her gentle touches, soft passionate kisses, the joining of their bodies and the release it had brought.

He couldn't believe how she had changed his life and the manner in which he perceived it. Every night since she had first invited him back to her flat had been a dream come true.

Remus thought of the vivacious young witch that lay next to him and how much she had come to mean to him in such a short time. He laughed to himself, thinking back on Sirius' words about how she had set her sights on him and how she had taken a hold of his life.

Tonks moved again in her sleep and Remus felt her breath on his neck, it sent shivers up and down his spine as it brought back memories of their coupling and the love that he felt from her.

The thing that surprised him the most was that the sex was secondary, not the primary reason they were together. The had spent hours talking about themselves and life in general. She had accepted him totally, faults and all. His Lycanthropy didn't bother her in the slightest or scare her in any way. That more than anything he found amazing.

Not since his days at Hogwarts with James and Sirius had he felt so "normal", so accepted for who and what he was. He didn't add Peter to that list because he had always sensed his fear whenever he was around him and that was before Peter's betrayal.

Tonks moved again, this time she slowly ran her hand up and down his chest, her fingers idly playing with his chest hairs. He gave a sharp intake of breath, causing her to chuckle softly. Sometime during his ruminations she had obviously awoken.

She gently ran the tip of her tongue around the perimeter of his ear causing him to shudder in delight as he reacted to her advances. Her hand traveled further down, first pausing to play with his bellybutton before moving on to his groin, slowly raking her fingernails along the length of his hardening manhood.

When he had hardened sufficiently she wrapped her fingers around him and slowly began to stroke him up and down. Remus reached over and captured her head between his hands and drew her lips to his, giving her a searing kiss that inflamed both their passions.

Tonks moved, draping one leg over his, forcing her hot, dripping centre onto his thigh, rubbing herself against him, spreading her hot nectar across his skin, showing him the physical evidence of her desire.

Remus groaned out loud and forced her over onto her back. He quickly positioned himself between her open legs as she reached down and guided him into her gaping centre. Her hot wetness enveloped him causing him to groan deep in his chest as she moaned out his name.

Once he was firmly seated within her she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. She thrust her tongue into his open mouth where their tongues danced and twirled together in an age old ritual of love.

As their passion mounted and Tonks came closer to her release, she broke her mouth away, moaning "Godric Remus, - Keep - Doing - That!" Just when she felt the pressure explode deep within her, Remus grunted as he thrust as deep into her as he could and poured out his offering into her.

Spent, they both relaxed as Remus rolled onto his side, taking Tonks with him. Gently holding and caressing the one that they loved, and he knew that he did love her and that she loved him.

He felt that he had met his soulmate and she had said the same thing to him, even though they had only been together for a short time. They had both come to the realization that they wanted to be together forever.

Once they had recovered they both rolled out of bed and headed in to take their shower together. Something they both enjoyed immensely. They then dressed and headed to the kitchen where Tonks prepared them breakfast, nothing fancy but t held that special ingredient that made all meals so much better, love.

While sitting there enjoying his second cup of tea he had glanced at the calender, noticing that tonight was the full moon. He hated that he wouldn't be able to stay with Tonks as he hadn't been able to afford the Wolfsbane potion this month.

Tonks noticed the melancholy that descended on him. "What's the matter, Love?" she asked, her face full of concern.

Remus sighed, "Tonight's the full moon," he said sadly, his eyes flitting to hers before looking back down to the table.

Tonks was taken by his sadness, it made her heart ache in a way that surprised her. She had heard stories of how traumatic the transformation was and she knew she wanted to do whatever she could to help. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

Remus looked up in surprise, no one had said that to him since his Marauder days. He got a pained look on his face as he remembered the fun they had as teenagers, romping through the Forbidden Forest. James' death and Sirius' confinement in Azkaban had taken that from him.

"I don't think there is anything you can do to help?" he replied sadly.

"What have others done in the past?" Tonks pressed.

Remus gave a sharp laugh. "In school my friends did something extraordinary but I'm not sure I should tell you, you're an Auror."

Tonks smiled, "Not at this moment, I'm someone who loves and cares about you, and I want to help," she said, reaching out her hand and resting it on his.

Remus looked at her intently for a moment. "OK, my friends became Animagi," he said softly.

"Why were you worried that I was an Auror?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Well they never bothered to register," he replied with a grin.

Tonks gave a chuckle. "Interesting, but how did that help you?" she asked smiling at him.

"They use to come with me in their animal forms on the full moon. Doing so kept them safe as I wasn't a danger to them when they were transformed. We use to roam the grounds and forest at Hogwarts. We use to romp and wrestle and they'd keep me away from people so I wasn't tempted to attack anyone," he replied wistfully.

"So what you're saying is you need a companion," Tonks said with a grin.

"Yeah, but the only one left can't risk being caught outside right now. The chances are to great if he were discovered," Remus said sadly.

Tonks shook her head, "Remus you dolt! I'm a metamorphmagus!" she said exasperatedly.

Remus stared at her in disbelief, "But doesn't that mean you can just alter your appearance?" he asked.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Really Remus, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Isn't that what an Animagus does?" she asked smugly.

Remus was stunned, "Well, yes, but I thought . . ."

"Well you thought wrong," Tonks said cutting him off. She stood up and he watched in fascination as she morphed into a large grey wolf. She dropped down on her front legs in the classic canine play posture, her eyes focused on him, tongue hanging out and gave him a couple of short playful barks.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at her antics as she scampered around the table a couple of times, coming to stop right in front of him before transforming back into herself. Remus' eyes were alight with his laughter and he smiled broadly at her.

"You won't be alone tonight," she said tenderly as she reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand.

Remus felt his eyes tearing up, his emotions getting the best of him. As he wiped his eyes, Tonks put her arms around him and enveloped him in a loving embrace.

Remus allowed himself to be pulled into her chest, feeling better about the coming full moon than he had in ages. He gave a small chuckle and a little shake of his head.

"What?" Tonks asked, smiling in spite of herself.

"I was just thinking about how you literally fell into my life," he replied, returning her smile.

Tonks gave him a playful swat on the shoulder and he grabbed her hand as it swung past. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Tonks hugged him close again, placing a kiss on his forehead. This dear gentle, loving man had become so important to her, filling a void that she had started to believe would never be filled.

After a moment he stood up and gave her a tender kiss before they started to clean up the kitchen. He actually found himself whistling, happier than he had been since James' and Lily's deaths.

**XX**

The rest of the week was a blur to Harry and Ginny, starting with Wednesday, their day started with Double Charms, followed by Arithmancy, then lunch which was followed by a blessed free period. This was followed by Double Potions and they finished the day with Herbology.

Thursday was their most brutal day. Ancient Runes and Double Transfiguration in the morning, Double DADA and Double Charms in the afternoon. This day was the price they paid for having off Tuesday afternoons.

Friday wasn't much better with Arithmancy, DADA and Potions in the morning followed by another free period, Double Herbology and Transfiguration after lunch.

They had agreed to have training on Saturdays as long as it didn't conflict with Quidditch. They had also discussed the possibility of training one or two evenings during the week as long as it didn't conflict with anything else.

Harry and Ginny had continued to surprise everyone as they excelled in class. Professor Vector was stunned when they aced the test she had given the class the first time they attended. They were the only ones who had answered every question correctly. Professor Flitwick was equally impressed when they were the first to complete a complex series of charms, with Hermione being the only other to complete it during the first class.

The one most affected was Hermione, who was use to being the top in every class. She found it difficult to realize she was no longer number one. Though by the end of the first week she had accepted it gracefully, as much as she was disappointed, she also felt good for Harry and Ginny. While she did have a slight problem at first with their increase in knowledge she knew it wasn't like they were cheating or anything. They knew what they were doing and what they were talking about. It was just that the change was so sudden and astounding.

So on Saturday morning, bright and early Harry and Ginny made their way up to the Room of Requirement. All four Founders were eager to resume Harry and Ginny's training.

Once again Salazar had them start by running laps but not as long as they had Tuesday. This was followed by callisthenics to help build upper body strength. Harry and Ginny were drenched in sweat again but not nearly as tired as they had been before.

Rowena and Godric had them start off by trading stinging hexes again to help reinforce their mind shields. They were becoming adept at keeping their minds separate so they weren't distracted or debilitated by the feelings of the other.

The problem came when they wanted them to duel, though they were able to push the other down into the background they still knew what the other was going to do. Ginny became quite flustered but Harry just smiled at her. He was glad that they weren't able to hurt the other no matter how they tried.

They thought that the Founders were going to be upset with them but instead they found all of them smiling at the young couple.

"Well if you can't duel each other, we'll just have to have you duel someone else," Godric said with a grin.

Harry and Ginny looked puzzled but then they were gobsmacked when Godric stepped out of his picture frame and stood before them.

"But How?" they asked in unison.

"Magic!" laughed the Founders.

Godric then explained that only here in the Room of Requirement could they perform the feat that they were witnessing. He was joined by the other three Founders who all stood before Harry and Ginny.

Ginny surprised them all by going and hugging Salazar first, bringing tears to his eyes. Harry followed her and they greeted each Founder likewise.

It was Godric who finally called them all to order, though his voice was full of the emotion that they all felt. "Ahm, Lets try to get back to training," he said.

He started off with Harry, limiting him to simple shield charms and stunners to begin with. He worked on getting Harry to cast quicker and non-verbally. At first Harry had a little trouble increasing his speed but as they continued to work Harry did better and better.

He also had Harry concentrate on putting more and more power behind his spells. When they were finally finished Harry was casting powerful stunners wordlessly and could bring his shield up in a fraction of a second.

When he finally called a halt, everyone was impressed with the progress he had made. As Harry took a break, Rowena took Ginny out and did the same with her. As with everything that they did, Ginny had been learning from Harry while he duelled so she was that much quicker on the up-take.

The Founders were all grinning by the time they decided to call it a day. Even though they hadn't started on any new spells they had improved their reaction times and magical focus. Both Harry and Ginny felt certain that they'd not be caught by surprise as they had been outside of Gringott's.

Harry and Ginny went and showered together again and when they came out they were slightly surprised to see the Four Founders still standing outside of their portraits.

"We want you to know that we are all pleased with the progress you are making," Helga said with a smile. "Though it may seem that things are going slowly because you are only using lower level spells, this work on concentration and focus will be of immense help as we progress to harder and harder spells."

"Yes," said Rowena. "A well rounded understanding of the fundamentals will make what comes later that much easier to master."

"Do not concern yourselves if things seem elementary, things will progress fast enough," added Salazar.

"We're not worried," answered Ginny with Harry nodding in agreement. "We trust you to train us to the best of your abilities and ours."

"Good," said Godric with a smile. "Now go and have some fun, you can't neglect that aspect of your lives, it will help relieve a lot of the tension and stress. I'll see you two later."

Harry and Ginny went around and hugged the Founders again before they re-entered their portraits and with final waves Harry and Ginny left to go have some lunch.

As Harry and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor Tower, with Ginny snuggled tight into Harry's side, Harry smiled, "_Lets go flying this afternoon."_

Ginny smiled back, "_That'd be lovely."_

As Harry and Ginny made their way back into their Quarters they found Godric smiling at them. "Harry, Ginny, you might want to check out the package that arrived for you a little while ago. Donder brought it up while you were returning."

Ginny turned with a questioning look but Harry was already smiling. Ginny's squeal of delight pierced Harry's ears as she spied the long box laying on the table. Only one thing could have come in a box that size and shape.

Ginny's broom had arrived. Ginny tore off the brown wrapping and looked in awe of the sleek custom broom storage case. Carefully opening the clasps, she slowly, with reverence opened the lid.

"_Oh Harry! Just look at it! It's the most beautiful broom in the world,"_ Ginny said as she lightly ran her fingertips up the handle. Beautifully inlaid in gold near the top was **Firebolt II UCM.** Just underneath it had in smaller print, **Serial # 2** and then _**Ginevra M. Potter**_.

Harry chuckled as they read her name, Ginny giving a slight groan, but then joining Harry in laughing.

"_Did you have anything to do with this?" _she sent, her eyes dancing and her lips curled in a smile.

"_No, I didn't," _Harry sent back, his eyes matching her own. He opened his mind fully to her and let her see his mind fully.

"_Well how ever they did it, I guess I'll just have to bear it," _Ginny said. Then she looked at him mischievously, "_I thought you said we were going flying?_"

Harry laughed and said _"Accio Firebolt" _and reached out with his hand as his broom came zooming at them. He closed his hand around it's handle before grabbing Ginny's free hand.

"_Let's go my lady love, the sky is clear and the breeze gentle. Perfect flying weather,"_ he sent with a grin.

"_I hope no one sees us leaving," _Ginny sent wistfully.

_"Your wish is my command," _Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "_Teleportus!" _he cast as he kissed Ginny's soft warm lips.

Ginny opened her eyes as Harry finished the kiss and she found them standing in the middle of the vacant Quidditch pitch. Quickly letting go she made to mount her broom. "_I know you want to zoom off, but take it slow at first ,"_ Harry sent, his thoughts full of concern. "_Get a feel for it for a few minutes and then we can really have some fun."_

Ginny sighed but smiled at him, "_Yeah, better safe than sorry. Though I have ridden yours you know," _she sent back.

"_I know but the characteristics of yours are going to be different, get use to them before we go wild," _Harry sent.

"_Yes dear!" _Ginny sent with a laugh.

Harry watched as Ginny took off, he could feel her trying to hold back the broom as it zoomed off, her hands slipping slightly at the startling quick acceleration.

"_Whoa!," _Ginny sent with a suppressed giggle. "_Almost lost my seat!"_ she sent.

"_Told you so,"_ Harry chided playfully.

"_I'll never doubt your advice again, Love," _Ginny sent back as she flew a lap around the pitch.

Ginny then started with a series of fairly easy turns, making them tighter and tighter as she got the feel of the broom's handling.

Harry quickly joined her in the air, pulling up beside her as she made another lap around. "_Ready for some more challenging flying?" _he sent with a smile.

Ginny's face was alight with her exultation, "_Lead the way, beloved," _she sent, her joy funnelling through with her thoughts.

Harry accelerated and Ginny pulled in behind him, playing a fun game of follow the leader. They swooped, dived, climbed and rolled. They were putting on an aerial ballet the likes never seen before at Hogwarts and possibly the world.

They knew what each was going to do the instant the leader thought of it. Sometimes so close they appeared to be riding some sort of weird articulated broom.

Ginny was screaming in delight at times and they were both wearing huge grins the rest of the time.

They finally slowed and just circled the pitch for a while, letting their heartbeats return to something resembling a normal rate. "_Oh Harry! That was without a doubt the best time I've ever had flying."_

"_Me too," _Harry sent back, looking with pride on his beautiful wife. She looked so alive and animated, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling and her hair flowing out behind her like an Air Elemental.

The sun was behind her making her hair glow like it was fire itself, making a million different shades of red and gold frame her face. Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful, but then again, every time he looked at her he was sure she had never looked more beautiful.

He gently came along side of her and reached out, cupping her face and drawing her into a soft loving kiss. Ginny's eyes were shining with her love as they lightly touched down in perfect unison.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, still clutching her broom tightly. She gave him a hug that rivalled her mother's before giving him another kiss. "_Thank you for the broom Harry," _she sent tenderly.

"_I'm glad you like it,"_ he said, grinning at her.

"_Like it? I love it!"_

"_As much as me?"_ he sent playfully.

Ginny sensed his playfulness, "_Hum, difficult choice,"_ she sent, full of mirth.

Harry just kissed her again, "_Can your broom give you that?"_

Ginny laughed into his mouth, "_No, so I guess I do love you more than the broom, but it's a close second."_

Harry laughed as he took her free hand and they began walking back towards the Castle entrance. Ginny tucked close into Harry's side, his arm around her shoulders, her head leaning on him and his head leaning on hers. The exhilaration still coursing through their bodies.

As luck would have it they didn't run into anyone they knew, the few people they passed ignoring them as they climbed back up towards Gryffindor Tower. The Common Room was crowded but mostly with First, Second and Third Years so no one noticed Ginny's new broom.

When they entered their rooms they found that Donder had put up two broom racks on the wall, near where they hung their coats. Harry put his on the one on top and Ginny carefully placed hers on the one below after wiping down her broom carefully.

She gently ran her hand down it again, almost as if checking to make sure it was real. She turned and looked at Harry her eyes gleaming mischievously, "_I can't wait for the season to begin, the other teams won't know what hit them."_

Harry laughed as he took Ginny into his arms, feeling warm inside, knowing that by buying her the broom he had made her very happy and though it had cost quite a few Galleons, the feeling she was sending out was worth every Galleon he had as far as he was concerned.

"Looks like you two had fun," Godric said with a laugh.

"Oh Godric, I can't tell you how much fun I had," gushed Ginny. She then began to regale him with everything she had done while she and Harry had flown.

It was while she was doing so that Donder had shown up with a tray containing butterbeers and some light snacks. While the elf was putting the tray down Harry saw that the wrapping paper was already gone and Ginny's broom case was tucked into the corner by the book cases, out of the way but handy if needed. He smiled at the elf who gave him a nod along with a smile before disappearing with a crack.

Harry took two of the butterbeers and handed one to Ginny as she was still talking to Godric who met his eyes for a moment. Harry saw they were filled with delight at Ginny's obvious excitement from flying on her new broom. He gave Harry a wink before turning his attention back to Ginny.

When Ginny had finally run through just about everything she and Harry had done Godric smiled at her. "Well it certainly seems like you received a wonderful gift Ginny."

Ginny smiled somewhat shyly and said, "The second most wonderful gift I've every received."

"Oh really?" Godric asked in surprise. "What gift did you receive that was better than your broom?"

Ginny glanced shyly at Harry, her cheeks colouring slightly. "My Bond with Harry," she said softly.

Harry quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, while Godric gave a knowing chuckle. "That indeed is a great gift, Ginny and I'm glad you think so."

Harry felt his eyes tearing up from the combined emotions that he felt, his love for Ginny and hers for him washing over them both.

Godric looked down on the two Bond-mates and smiled as he left them alone not wishing to intrude any longer on them.

What started as a gentle loving kiss soon turned into one of extreme passion. Their hands began to roam and clothing began to be removed. With gentle urging Harry steered Ginny into their bedroom, and soon their clothes were spread on the floor in a trail from their sitting room to the bed.

As fate would have it they were fully nude by the time they reached the bed, and they tumbled into it. Both feeling the fire build inside of themselves.

Harry and Ginny's tongues danced together both letting their passions build. Harry then moved down onto Ginny's neck, to the spot below her ear where he knew she loved his attention to centre on, causing her to moan softly. He lingered only momentarily before trailing down across her collarbone and shoulder, nipping gently and leaving a path of hot wet saliva that further inflamed her.

Harry drew his head back for a moment causing Ginny to whimper at the loss of his mouth on her skin. Harry drunk in the sight of Ginny's breasts. To him they were perfect, not overly large but firm and in proper proportion for her petite frame. What he liked even better were her nipples and areolae, they were normally a pale pink that became a much deeper shade when she was aroused, like she was at this very moment.

Smiling he dipped his head, taking one of the nubs into his mouth, relishing the sensation of the already erect bud and feeling it harden further until it was a hard point. He then trailed kisses over to her other breast and proceeded to repeat the actions there.

Ginny moaned louder as Harry's mouth and teeth drove her ever higher. She reached down to his head and entwined her fingers in his unruly black hair, pressing him harder against her, wanting more of what he was giving her.

Harry gave her nipple one last gentle nip, causing her to hiss in pleasure at the sensation he was causing, before he began to descend lower, across her chest and her belly. Leaving a burning trail like before.

Ginny began to twist and squirm, hoping that he was heading where she wanted him to go. She wasn't disappointed as his tongue worked it's way through her fiery curls. Harry's hand joining his tongue at her dripping centre. First softly running two fingers up and down on the outside of her engorged nether lips.

Harry's head now too low for her easily reach so she moved her hands up to her aching breast where she began to pinch her inflamed nipples, adding to the sensations rocketing through her.

Harry once again raised his head to look at Ginny's most intimate place, loving the sight that he beheld. She was opening up to his ministrations, her nectar making her skin glisten. He slowly ran his tongue up over her open folds, drinking in the exotic taste that was Ginny. His mind saying that he could live on it alone.

Ginny's mind registered it through their Bond but filed it away for later, right now she could barely think coherently because of all she was experiencing.

Harry continued to lick at Ginny's opening as she poured forth more of her offering of love. Harry then gently inserted a finger into her gaping opening, casing Ginny to shudder with the intensity of the sensation. His tongue then move up to her throbbing nub, gently sucking it into his eager mouth.

Ginny's head was flopping back and forth as Harry continued his onslaught. She could feel the pressure building inside and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Harry smiled to himself as he heard Ginny's mind feeling the exquisite sensations that he was causing.

He added a second finger inside of her. Ginny was now almost totally lost to the sensations, she felt like she would die if her release didn't come soon. Harry increased the speed of both his hand and tongue and just when Ginny thought she couldn't take any more the dam broke, her back arched and she was vaguely aware of someone screaming Harry's name both verbally and in her mind. Somewhere deep inside she realized it was her.

As her body fell back onto the bed and her mind drifted on the edge of consciousness, Harry crawled back up and took her in his arms. Feeling her tremble with the after effects of her orgasm. Slowly her breathing came back down to normal as did her racing heart.

Her eyes flutter open she took in Harry's face, inches from her. First she stared into his piercing emerald eyes that looked on her with love. She slowly reached her arm up and cupping her hand behind his head, drew him in for a tender kiss.

She tasted herself on his lips and she smiled, not at all put off by the sharing of her nectar, somehow it just enhanced the intimacy of their joining.

Harry made sure she was ready for more as he positioned himself between her splayed legs. Though she had climaxed he found her still open and dripping wet, eager for more. Gently he entered her blazing sheath,groaning as he slid into her depths.

Ginny locked her legs around his and drew him in even deeper. Slowly at first he began to thrust in and out of her. Drawing back till he was just barely inside of her before plunging back till their hips knocked together. Ginny began to meet him thrust for thrust, once more beginning the climb back to the pinnacle.

Placing her hands up behind his head she drew him down for another passionate kiss, letting their Bond echo their desire back and forth. Ginny couldn't believe she had ever lived without this physical manifestation of their love. It was as if the world use to be all in black and white and now she saw all the colours.

Slowly they rocked together, letting their pleasure build, both wishing that time would stand still so they could experience this forever. As their passion began to rise so did their tempo, slightly faster at first but then building more quickly as they approached their release.

When joined like they were now, mind-speaking wasn't necessary, it was as if their minds were one and their thoughts combined, communicating on a level so deep and basic words weren't needed.

Ginny reached her pinnacle first and as she did so Harry felt her contract around his manhood, triggering his own release. He poured forth his essence deep inside of her mixing his nectar with hers.

They both collapsed, thoroughly spent from their joining. Ginny softly caressing Harry's hair at the side of his head while he placed soft gently kisses on her neck where his head rested, both glowing softly with the intensity of their coupling.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep, totally relaxed and content with where they were and who they were with, Soul Boned Mates for all eternity.

**XX**

Hermione sat in the library, surrounded by piles of books. She was shaking her head in disgust. For once her trust in the written word had failed her. Nowhere could she find anything that described what she was observing about Harry and Ginny.

She glanced over at Ron who had succumbed to the hours they had spent looking, though she had to admit to herself it was really her that had done the looking. Ron had tried to be helpful to begin with but he had become totally frustrated when it came down to the actual research. All he had really done was help her carry the books back to the table where they now were.

His head was resting on the desk top and he was snoring softly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, wondering to herself what it was that drew her to him. He certainly wasn't her equal intellectually, but there was just something about him that made her insides go queasy when he was around.

Giving a small chuckle she said to herself, "Maybe I'm allergic to him!" before laughing it off. She knew he was beginning to grow up, but not at the pace that the rest of them were. Not that she thought she was any where as grown up as Harry and Ginny.

Hermione sighed, feeling both depressed and elated by the young couple. She knew that Harry had never had a normal childhood and had always seemed older than he really was. Not so much in actions all the time but when she looked into his eyes she could see something there that wasn't in any child she had ever known. She had only seen that look in adults, it was a sense of the cares of the world on their shoulders and Harry had it in spades.

Ginny too had lost that child-like quality after her first year. Hermione knew her experiences in the Chamber and all during that year had left it's mark on her. Shaking her head to clear the melancholy, she thought of the things that made her feel elated for her friends.

The love that they showed for each other, the sense of compassion that had only seemed to grow. Harry had always had it and so had Ginny but now, with taking Millie as their "adopted" sister just boggled her mind. She had almost killed Harry in a misguided attempt to come between him and Ginny.

But they had not only forgiven her but took her into their hearts, after her and Ron, Millie was probably the person they were closest to. To Hermione that showed a level of maturity way beyond the norm.

Sighing again she began to pack up her things and replace the books on the shelves. Looking forlornly at Ron as he slumbered, wondering if he'd ever come around and realize just how much he meant to her. Though she didn't like it all too much, she realized that she would probably wait for him to grow up some more. After all Hope Springs Eternal.

When she was done she prodded Ron and had to laugh a little as his head popped up in surprise.

"What? What?" he said sleepily.

"Come on Ron, it's almost dinner time, we can just make it back to the Common Room and drop off my stuff before heading down to dinner."

"Oh!, Yeah, right, Dinner," he said bewilderedly.

He rose still looking like he was in a daze as they made their way out of the library and headed off to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione wondering what Harry and Ginny had been up to, hoping that their training was going well and that they'd let her and Ron further back into their lives than they had been since their Bonding.

**XX**

**A/N: **Just a reminder, quotes in italics are mind-speaking between Harry and Ginny.

In writing about Tonks' ability to change into a wolf it took my mind back to the Movie version of Prisoner of Azkaban. I found it funny that Wormtail appeared dressed when he was forced to transform back into his human self but when he transformed back into a Rat his clothes were left behind. Did anyone else find that odd?

As always Please review, it really makes my day when I hear from some of you. I really love the ones that say more than "Good Chapter" or "Excellent". Those of you who take the time to write lengthy reviews are the gold nuggets of the reviews, worth panning through the dregs to get to.

Thanks for listening.


	31. Chapter 31: Ginny's Nightmare

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 30: Ginny's Nightmare**

Sunday dawned just the opposite of Saturday, a cold Autumn rain was falling, bring a chill to the outer hallways and rooms. Donder had made an extra large fire which crackled merrily in Harry and Ginny's fireplace.

After a scrumptious breakfast, Harry and Ginny were curled up together on the couch in front of the fire. Both were reading, Harry engrossed in another one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts books and Ginny reading one of the trashy Muggle Romance novels that she had become addicted to.

Harry had learned to push Ginny into the background while she was reading them so they didn't effect him near as much as she had while he took his OWLs but he still felt her emotions to a certain extent. He could tell her heart-rate was slightly elevated but this time it was because the hero of the story was battling the villain to rescue the heroine from his evil clutches.

He smiled at her through the Bond as he felt her comparing the story to his rescuing her from the Chamber.

"_Is that how you see me? As some sort of Hero?" _he asked.

Ginny marked her spot and turned to look into Harry's eyes. "_Well my eleven year old self certainly did," _she replied with a smile. "_But in reality you are so much more."_

Harry leaned forward and gave Ginny a tender kiss. "_So much more?" _he asked.

"_Well yeah, I mean you're still my "Hero" but not like in these Muggle stories. I mean look what you've done. Your First year you fought off Tom and saved the Sorcerer's Stone. In your Second year you fought a Basilisk, fought and rescued me from Tom in the Chamber and then in your Third year you,. . . "_

"_OK, I get it. I've done some amazing things but it was mostly luck and I almost always had help," _Harry said, shaking his head.

"_But that's the thing Harry, in all the stories either real or make believe, the Hero always has help, from friends and mentors. He gathers people around him that __can help him win. Where would Frodo have been without Sam and the rest of the Nine? Where would Arthur have been without the Knights of the Round Table, Robin without the Men of Sherwood, on and on and on? History is filled with stories of Heroes and their companions," _Ginny said, smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed, "_Is that how you see me?" _he asked, somewhat embarrassed.

Ginny laughed out loud. "_No, but you're getting there."_

Harry hugged Ginny tightly to him, _"And I suppose you're here to keep me from getting a swelled head?"_

"_Too right, my beloved," _Ginny sent back as she returned his hug.

Harry joined Ginny in laughing, he knew he was lucky to have such a wonderful, grounded wife, one who would always be there for him, no matter what and she'd keep him in his place, no longer being allowed to brood on things that didn't go as planned.

He gently kissed the back of her neck as they both returned to their reading. Harry marvelling at the way Ginny kept thinking of him as the Hero swept the Heroine off her feet as they rode away into the sunset after the rescue.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed, letting herself get lost in the images her mind was creating from the story. She was brought back to reality as Harry stood, gathering her in his arms bridal style as he carried her into the bedroom, making their own ending to the Romance Novel that Ginny had been reading.

**XX**

Even though it was Sunday, Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk rubbing her temples once again. She had just had a very unpleasant conversation with her Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.

He had come to report to her that one of the students had reported to him that Draco Malfoy was probably plotting something. Snape didn't have any details and was reluctant to confront the snobbish, arrogant boy, not wanting him to react badly if pressured. He had hoped to watch the boy closely and try to catch him in the act. He hoped that by confiding in the Headmistress that he could gain a pardon for the rest of Slytherin House so they wouldn't be punished for the actions of one foolish student.

As much as Minerva hated to admit it she had to agree with the dour man about keeping an eye on Draco. They had only the vaguest details of a supposed plot and with no evidence they couldn't really do anything.

She was reluctant to give a blank pardon to Slytherin House though, after all, she had warned them that any action by any one of them would lead to the suspension of the House. She fervently hoped that if a plot was brewing that it could be foiled before anyone got hurt and she had to do what she had threatened. She knew if she went back on what she had said that she would lose control of the students and she couldn't afford that to happen.

**XX**

Hermione came down to the Common Room hoping to get Ron to come to the Library for some more research. She was disappointed when she found him playing Wizards Chess with Neville and declined to come with her, though he did promise to come later after he was done playing.

Hermione did smile as she watched Millie sitting beside Neville, urging him on and rewarding him with kisses when he made a good move or captured one of Ron's pieces.

Shaking her head she headed out to the Library, hoping that Ron would remember to join her.

She arrived and placed her book-bag and notes on her favourite table before she headed to the racks. She had one more section to look through, except for the Restricted Section. She desperately wanted to gain access to the books there but she hadn't figured out a way to do it yet with out arousing any suspicion and she knew she certainly couldn't ask to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak without some valid reason.

It wasn't that she felt she was really doing anything wrong but she just didn't want it common knowledge that she was checking on Bonds. She was pretty sure that if she was found out McGonagall would be upset because she would be risking exposing Harry's and Ginny's Bond.

Sighing she set about to skimming through the books she had gotten, hoping that at least one of them would help her in her quest to find information concerning their Bond.

**XX**

Draco entered his dorm and lay down on his bed, he had just verified one last piece of information that he needed to pull off his plan. At the juncture of the corners of the corridors where he planed to spring his trap, there weren't any portraits that had a clear view of one corner.

With the Disillusion spell he had learned from his father he would be able to disappear for a few moments to place the Muggle device without being seen. Now all he had to do was wait. Tuesday afternoon wasn't that far away and then he would have the Dark Lord's revenge on that filthy Gryffindor slag that had cost Nott his magic.

Getting up Draco pulled out his Potions book and his parchment, he glowered at the thought that Snape no longer favoured Slytherin and he actually had to do the work required. He shook his head, like he'd really need to know potions when his family was held in the highest esteem by the Dark Lord. With his family's money he could have someone make any potion he would require. "Hell it would probably even be Snape," he thought with a chuckle.

**XX**

Lucius Malfoy bowed low to Lord Voldemort. He hated being called to report when he didn't have any idea why he was being summoned. He liked to be in a bit more control, though in reality he knew he had virtually none. He tried hard not to let his nervousness show but he felt the Dark Lord could always sense his unease.

"You summoned me, My Lord," Lucius said, as he prostrated himself.

"Yessss, Lusssiusss," the Dark Lord hissed. "I wish an update on your son."

"He is hopeful that he will be able to carry out your plan this week, My Lord," Lucius replied, shivering at the way the Dark Lord drew out his name.

"He better succeed," Voldemort said coldly.

"How can your plan not work?" Lucius asked.

"The plan is perfect. It is the one carrying it out that is the weak link," Voldemort said hotly. "Do not question me again!"

"N-no my Lord, I wasn't questioning you," the elder Malfoy said in fear.

He saw the Dark Lord eye him malevolently, "It certainly sounded ssso," he said, venomously. He then raised his wand and watched Lucius' eyes widen in fear, knowing what was coming. "Crucio!" he cast in glee, as Lucius writhed and screamed in pain.

Narcissa watched from the doorway, shrouded in the shadows as her husband received his punishment. She wanted to turn away but found herself rooted to the spot, cursing Lucius for ever bringing that . . . Creature into their house. She was silently glad the the Dark Lord had only ever marked one woman, her sister Bellatrix, who was nearly as mad as the one who controlled their lives.

When her husbands screams finally ceased, she turned and crept away, not wishing to experience the same treatment as her husband. She had suffered only once at the wand of the Dark Lord and it was an experience she never wanted to repeat.

**XX**

Deep in the recesses of Hogwarts a strange assembly was taking place, unseen and unnoticed by any Wizard.

Donder entered the room and bowed low. "You wished to see me?" he asked lowly.

Before him was a group of the oddest Elves that anyone would ever see if they had the privilege. Three very old but very regal Elves sat behind a table. They were dressed in fine Robes of silk, the colour of liquid gold. They were the Triumvirate of the Elves, the ruling council. They had the final say in all things that pertained to their kind.

The oldest, who sat in the middle smiled at the Elf before them, "Yes Sir Donder, we wish to know how your Wizards are progressing?"

The diminutive Elf smiled, "Very well, I am pleased to report that the Bonding process is complete and they have started to Train with the Founders."

"Excellent," the old Elf said as his companions nodded, looking very pleased with his report. "We have recalled Sir Dobby who has been out collecting information for us. He should be here soon to assist you in your upcoming duties. We will inform you when he arrives."

"Thank you, Oh Revered One. We must be ready when the time comes. The Wizards will need our help if they are to prevail," Donder said with a smile.

"Yes, they little appreciate us but we can not let them down. It is our fate to help them and not reveal ourselves or our role to them. They can never know of the task Merlin set for us. Let us know when the Chosen Two are ready," the old Elf said.

Donder nodded, bowed, turned and departed. He knew he had a special role to play and his Wizards were in his care but they mustn't ever suspect that he and the other Elves were there to assure their triumph over the evil that now plagued their combined worlds.

He then went back to the kitchen, knowing that Sir Harry and Mistress Ginevra would be requiring their lunch soon and he needed to be ready.

**XX**

Harry stood before the window, staring out at the rain that fell in sheets, glad he and Ginny had gotten out the previous day to fly. He glanced back at his beautiful wife, she was curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the vision of loveliness that he saw.

Her book had fallen from her hands and rested in her lap. After they had made love they had returned to the sitting area where Ginny had started another one of her Muggle Romance Novels.

He smiled at the thought of how the last one had led to another wonderful time where they lost themselves in each other.

He still found it hard to believe that she was actually Bonded with him. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She was his everything, his world now revolved around her and her well-being. Never had he thought that he would have something so special with someone, let alone Ginny, even though he felt in his heart she had always been the one for him.

He saw her dreams and they made him smile. She was dreaming of their future together, surrounded by their children, living in a cottage somewhere in the country. He prayed silently that the dream would come true. He wanted with all his heart to one day live the dream she was having.

He felt the compulsion to return and touch her begin to mount so he made his way over to her quietly, not wishing to disturb her slumber. Gently he brushed the stray locks of hair from her face and stared at the face of his beloved.

He could feel the love radiating off her in waves, so intense that they made his heart swell with their intensity. He ran his hand softly down her cheek, luxuriating in the soft wonderful feeling of her skin. He felt her move subtly, rubbing her cheek against his hand, never waking but doing so unconsciously in her sleep.

He sat down in the chair where he could watch her and he knew he'd never tire of doing so. She was so damn beautiful and he knew he thought back to Dumbledore's words when he found Harry in front of the Mirror of Erised. He would gladly sit in front of her staring at her till he wasted away.

She was his heart and soul, the reason for living and though he knew it was illogical he knew somehow that he'd beat Riddle so that they could live out their lives in the peace she was dreaming about.

Harry sighed contently, this calm before the storm was a time he hoped he would look back on fondly. His Bonding with Ginny was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wouldn't trade places with anyone for anything.

Harry closed his eyes and contemplated their compulsion to touch, it had been acting strangely for the last couple of days. They could separate for long periods sometimes, over an hour, but then at other times it seemed to demand they touch much more often, sometimes as little as five minutes. He hoped that it would stabilize and hopefully sometime cease all together, as much as he loved to be in contact with her, it could be a problem in the future and he wanted to do it on their terms not some unseen compulsion.

He became aware that someone was touching his face and he opened his eyes to see Ginny smiling at him. "Hey sleepyhead," she said softly. "Donder is here with lunch."

Harry took Ginny's hand in his and kissed it softly. "I must have drifted off," he said returning her smile. He intertwined his fingers with hers and she helped him rise. They made their way over to the table where Donder had their lunch waiting for them.

They sat down and noticed that Donder had used a different tablecloth, it was a soft cream colour with the crests of all four houses embroidered into it, though the china and crystal was the same.

They lazily ate their lunch, feeding one another from their plates, smiling and touching softly. Insulated from the storm that raged outside and the worries of the Wizarding world for the moment. Each glad for the moment that they were alone and sharing everything with the one they loved.

**XX**

Ron finally joined Hermione in the Library. He found her at her favourite table and he knew that she hadn't been any more successful today than previously. He could see the frustration all over her face and he sighed knowing that she was going to drive him insane with her failure to find what she was looking for.

"Come on Hermione, let's go get some lunch," he said as he came up to her.

Hermione sighed, "All right Ron. Can you help me put these books back?" she asked as she shut the book before her.

"Sure," he replied as he gathered up several of the large old books and followed Hermione into the racks.

Once they were done they headed down to the Great Hall where they found Millie and Neville already eating.

Neville eyed Hermione with a slight frown on his face, he knew that she was researching something that had to do with Harry and Ginny and he wished she'd just leave them alone. Millie must have sensed his discomfort as she elbowed him in the ribs softly.

With one glance he knew that she didn't want him to say anything. Neville sighed and nodded to her, earning him one of her brilliant smiles that just melted his heart. Smiling back he returned to eating his lunch as Millie took his free hand in hers under the table.

Neville had never felt happier that he did now, Millie made him feel so wonderful. She was caring, funny, and she sure could kiss well, he thought as he blushed, earning him another elbow in the ribs.

He smiled at her again, wondering how she seemed to know what he was thinking all the time.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny woke Monday morning, knowing that they'd have Double Potions first thing that morning. They had spent part of Sunday afternoon writing the essay that Snape had assigned, though again the hardest part was trying to keep it grade level appropriate.

Harry glanced out the window and saw that the rain was still pelting down and he knew the journey out to the greenhouses that afternoon was going to be a cold wet affair.

He momentarily considered "Teleportusing" he and Ginny but Ginny firmly told him that they wanted to keep that ability a secret so Harry sighed and tried to think if there was a spell that they could use to keep themselves dry.

The day seemed to creep by, Harry and Ginny wanted nothing more than it to be over so that they could get to Tuesday and continue their training with the Founders.

They of course, continued to astound their professors with their work in class earning points for Gryffindor at a prodigious rate. Hermione even told them at the rate they were earning points that Gryffindor just might break the all time point record.

Harry and Ginny just shrugged and told her they just wanted to do the best they could and that they would just let others worry about the points.

Hermione filed that fact away as another one of the odd things that Harry and Ginny did or said. They had both previously been very keen on the house points status and now it seemed that they didn't really care.

The day finally came to an end and Harry and Ginny snuggled together in bed, softly caressing one another as they relaxed before drifting off to sleep.

**XX**

By Tuesday morning the storm had blown itself out and a crisp fall day was the result. There was a fresh frost on the ground until it was driven away by the sun shining down upon it.

Ginny could feel Harry's eagerness for the afternoon to roll around so that they could train again with the Founders. She smiled at his child-like excitement and he could tell her eagerness matched his own.

Their first class was double Transfiguration and once again Harry and Ginny found themselves the centre of attention. After having produced a Griffin the last time in class Professor McGregor expected big things from Harry.

She tried to get him to transfigure another magical creature but still urged him to do one as large as possible.

Harry and Ginny laughed as Harry declined saying that there wasn't enough room in the classroom for him to do what she wanted. The Professor was shocked and asked him what he meant by that.

Harry explained that he thought a Dragon appearing in class would cause to big of a commotion and that the other students might panic at it's appearance.

The Professor was about to chide him for exaggerating but she stopped when she remembered the ease with which he had produced the Griffin. "Well then, Mr. Potter, if large is out of the question, how about the most powerful Magical creature you can produce?" she asked wondering what he would choose.

Harry just smiled and waved his wand over his box that he had on his desk. He was pleased with the shocked look on the Professor's face when a Phoenix appeared. It trilled a wondrous, melodic note before flashing out of existence only to reappear a moment later at the front of the classroom before returning to Harry in another display of pyrotechnics.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor," the stunned Professor said as Harry transformed the Phoenix back into the box he had started with.

Harry was saved further scrutiny by the bell ending class. He and Ginny packed up their things and made their way to their Runes class. Professor Babbling had the class doing a translation of a complex and rather long Runic text followed by a list of common Warding Runes that they were to give the attributes off.

Harry and Ginny both breezed through the assignment, finishing well before any of the other students. They heard some grumbling from some of the Ravenclaws but so had the Professor. She severely reprimanded the Seventh Years, reminding them that if two Sixth Years could do it that maybe they weren't trying hard enough and to quit grumbling as she found it most annoying.

Katie and Angie caught up to them outside in the corridor, "Listen you two, don't worry about those damn Claws, they just don't like to be challenged in any academic pursuit. The fact that you're pushing them is a good thing," Katie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I agree so don't let them get you down," added Angie.

"Thanks you two," Ginny said with a smile. "Believe us when we say we couldn't care what the others think, we just try to do our best and leave it at that."

Katie and Angie wished them well and headed off for lunch. Harry and Ginny shared a smile, grateful for the support of their friends and fellow Gryffindors. Heading back to their quarters so they could have their lunch too and then head off for training, they could hardly wait.

**XX**

Draco watched the group of Gryffindors carefully as he smiled to himself. Though still quite vigilant when moving from class to class they had become somewhat predictable. The time had come to spring his trap.

That morning he had modified the memories of his two buffoon friends, and he used that term quite loosely. Everything had seemed to go as planned, while they were still asleep, Draco had crept up to them and cast the memory modification spell on each of them.

When they had awoke both seemed to act normally so Draco was relieved that part of the plan had gone off correctly.

He had already placed the necessary items in his bag and though it still bothered him that they were stooping to using a Muggle method, he knew better than to question the Dark Lord.

The other thing he found quite ironic was he was using a Weasley Wizard Wheezes Puking Pasty to get out of class early to set the trap. "Maybe I should send them an anonymous testimonial," he thought with a cynical laugh. He found it quite satisfying to be using something from two Gryffindors to get their revenge.

Draco walked slowly down the corridor to the corner and made sure he stood in the exact spot where he couldn't be seen by the portraits in either Hall. He quickly cast the Disillusionment Charm his father had taught him and then walked quietly down the corridor to the base of the Suit of Armour neat the Girls bathroom.

Draco carefully mixed the contents of the two bottles together and attached it with the Muggle double sided tape to the base of the suit of armour. The shock of it hitting the floor would be enough to set off the device. He then carefully rigged the trip wire, which was actually a very thin monofilament, virtually invisible from even a fairly close distance.. It was a very delicate operation now that the chemicals had been mixed, one false move and he would be incinerated by his own device.

He breathed a sigh of deep relief once he had it in place. Walking back several paces he turned and looked down the corridor. Even though he knew where it was he could not make out where the line ran.

Glancing at his watch he hurried back to the corner and cancelled the Disillusionment Charm he had placed so he could be seen by the portraits as he walked the other way up the corridor. Unless they were watching closely and had somehow timed him no one would know that he had lingered for several minutes in the dead-end corridor. He certainly didn't want to be any where nearby when the trap was sprung.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny hurried along the third floor corridor, hoping to catch Millie before her next class and they were due in the Room of Requirement for their Tuesday afternoon training session.

They didn't want to be late because Godric has informed them that they had something special planned for the pair that afternoon. He had refused to tell them what it was, though he did say that he was sure that they'd find it both fun and challenging.

They saw a group of Gryffindors ahead so they hurried up, trying to catch Millie before she could enter the Girls Room like she did almost every Tuesday after her Transfiguration Class. Millie had joked about it just the other day, about how her body was so predictable, having to use the loo at the same time after lunch every day.

Harry and Ginny caught up to the guards who were waiting at the corner. The Girls room was in a dead end corridor so they had gotten in the habit of waiting there. Millie's class was the closest so no one could beat them there and one or two of the female guards usually accompanied her so they figured the threat was minimal.

Millie and her one of her female guards, a Seventh Year named Sara were already half way down the corridor when Harry and Ginny reached the corner, Millie being several steps ahead of Sara.

Harry's eyes glance at his adopted sister as she walked away from them. Something just near Millie caught his eyes, the sun shining through the window at the end of the Hall glinted off something a couple of feet in front of Millie. Harry's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't quite sure what he saw but he didn't like it.

"Millie! Sara! Stop! Don't move!" Harry shouted out.

Both girls stopped and Millie began to turn around.

"Millie, Freeze!" screamed Harry.

As Millie had begun to turn towards Harry she felt something come into contact with her one leg. Hearing the panic in Harry's voice, she froze and tried not to move.

"Sara, come back here now," Harry said as calmly as he could.

"_What is it Harry?" _Ginny asked.

"_There's some kind of line or something stretched across the corridor," _Harry sent back.

Millie turned her head as little as possible and glanced down to see what was touching the back of her leg. She saw a thin line stretched across the Hall, bowing slightly from the pressure caused by her leg. Her eyes widened in fear, she didn't know what it was but she figured by Harry's reaction it couldn't be anything good.

"_Stay Here,"_ Harry sent to Ginny.

"_But Harry,"_ Ginny started to protest.

"_Ginny, Please. Only one person is needed down there. I'm begging you to stay here and remain safe," _Harry pleaded.

"_OK Harry. Please just be careful," _she replied, giving him a quick kiss.

Harry hurried down the Hall until he was just shy of Millie. He could see the fear in her eyes and saw she was starting to shake. He stepped right up next to her and whispered, "Stay calm Millie."

"I-im, tr-trying to," she replied, her voice quavering with her fear.

Harry let his eyes trace the slim line from one side of the hall to the other, he could see it went to the far side of the base of the Suit of Armour. His eyes widened as he saw something moving where the line disappeared behind the base.

Harry quickly moved towards that side, placing his body between Millie and what ever was falling. Grab the front of my robes!" he told Millie.

Millie grabbed on tightly to the lapels of Harry's robes as he wrapped his arms around her. Harry felt her begin to move her body, "Don't move your legs," Harry whispered.

He felt her quaking with fear and he fervently hoped that she could hold it together for just one more moment.

**XX**

Ginny stood watching Harry, using his eyes to see what was the problem. She knew that the line was something bad and she could feel Harry's agitation. She knew he didn't know what the thing was but she could tell he didn't like it either.

Backing out of Harry's mind she looked intently down the Hall. She could see Harry placing himself close to Millie ans she was silently saying to herself, "Well I guess people will know we can Apparate here in the castle."

Silently she prayed, "Please let Harry be OK."

Just when she thought everything was going to be OK, she saw a ball of fire explode, filling the corridor where Harry and Millie stood.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed with all her might.

**XX**

Harry was just settling himself, gripping Millie firmly, he could feel her shaking getting worse. With one glance down he saw her back leg begin to move. Closing his eyes he began to wordlessly cast "_Tele. . . "_ and then Millie's leg move a fraction of an inch and the world exploded into a huge ball of fire.

**XX**

**A/N: **Sorry for this being a bit shorter than most of the others but my carpal tunnel isn't quite back to normal yet so typing is a bit slower.

Don't ya just love a great cliffhanger? I know I do!

As always I'd love a review from each and every reader so please drop me a line or twenty, letting me know what you think.


	32. Chapter 32: Can Love Conquer All?

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 31: Can Love Conquer All? **

". . .Portus" Harry finished as he felt the flames sear into his back.

Through the unbelievable pain he kept his mind firmly focused on the spot next to Ginny. Her scream echoing in his mind as he blinked out of existence with Millie.

Ginny and the others recoiled as the heat from the blast reached them from down the Hall. Ginny screaming as she saw the ball of fire envelope Harry and Millie.

Then in a total surprise to everyone but Ginny, Harry and Millie flashed into existence right beside her. The back of Harry's robes were still ablaze and without thought Ginny waved her hand and extinguished the flames.

Harry released the shaking and shocked Millie and his eyes locked on Ginny's. He had a strange twisted grin on his face as a Seventh year grabbed Millie and sat her against the wall.

Ginny could feel Harry's pain through their Bond as he slowly collapsed to his knees, his cloak still smouldering and the hair burnt off the back of his head.

Several of the Seventh years rushed forward and began casting Aguamenti, extinguishing what remained of the fire.

Dimly in the background, Ginny could hear the cacophony of alarms blaring out and the sounds of running feet as people responded. She dropped to her knees in front of Harry, taking his arms into her grasp. She was glad that they had practiced shielding their minds from each others, because though she could feel the excruciating pain he was experiencing, it wasn't as intense for her and she could keep it in the background.

"_Oh Harry!" _ she sent, tears streaming down her face.

Harry was dimly aware of the movement around him but he remained focused on Ginny's face in front of him. Seeing the shock and horror written on her face, mirroring the dim thoughts she was thinking, he sent "_That bad, huh?"_ right before he crumpled forward into her embrace.

Ginny gingerly held the unconscious Harry, staring down in disbelief at his charred back. His robes were almost completely burnt off and what she saw frightened her. From the back of his head to as far down as she could see was a mixture of blackened, charred skin and flesh along with some tattered remains of his smouldering robes.

Then gentle hands reached down and helped lift her to her feet as Harry was levitated. Someone was trying to get Ginny away from Harry but she refused to let go of his hand.

Madam Pomfrey was there already casting diagnostic spells as they made their way through the school and up to the Hospital Wing. Their way was being cleared by a bunch of Gryffindors, forcing everyone into class rooms or side hallways.

Though unconscious, Ginny could still feel Harry through the Bond, thankfully he didn't seem to be in great pain, but that was probably due to shock more than anything else.

Back in the third floor corridor students were milling about, most of the Gryffindors who had been escorting Millie remained keeping anyone from going further down the corridor. There was also a growing crowd of other students who had been drawn to the area by the commotion, all trying to see what had happened.

Professor McGonagall arrived and had the remaining Gryffindors along with several of the Prefects that had shown up make sure no one went down the corridor. She then slowly walked down the hall, her eyes scanning the scene, taking in the scorching and destruction.

As she got close to the point where the explosion had taken place she could see bits and pieces that didn't belong, the remains of the device that had been set off. She quickly backed away casting several minor wards before sending off her Patronus to summon the Aurors.

She then returned to the line of students and Prefects who had been joined by Professor Flitwick. "Filius, I'm going to go down to meet the Aurors. Make sure everyone stays out of the corridor," she said stiffly.

"Of course," the diminutive Professor replied.

**XX**

Draco drifted back into the group of students who had gathered at the scene of the explosion. He had waited impatiently until he heard the commotion of the other students making their way through the halls. He wormed his way through the crowd until he was right up to the line of Prefects and Gryffindors that blocked off the hall.

He manoeuvred himself to a spot where he had an unobstructed view down the hall. He was somewhat disappointed that there wasn't a body laying anywhere. "Maybe they moved the body already so that the other students wouldn't get upset," he thought to himself, some what disappointed.

It didn't take long before Professor McGonagall returned with the Aurors. Tonks being the one who seemed to be in charge. Four of them broke off and stayed with the group of students who were blocking the hall while the remaining ones proceeded to stretch into a line across the hall and began to make their way slowly down the hall.

The Aurors who stayed back began to question the students there, taking any who had been present into a nearby classroom one by one to take statements from them.

Tonks and the Aurors working their way down the hall began to drop little numbered placards where they found anything of interest. One of the Aurors produced a camera and began to take photographs of the scene and any pieces of evidence that the others marked.

Once everything was marked and photographed they began to bag up the evidence. The Auror who got to the base of the Suit of Armour called over to Tonks, and when she looked at what he showed her a huge smile broke out on her face. She nodded to the Auror and he gently bagged the piece.

Tonks then walked slowly back towards the crowd of students watching the proceedings. She carefully scanned the faces of those watching, most showed shock or curiosity but as her eyes drifted further she saw a face that showed something totally different.

She saw a gleam in the eyes, a sense of elation, a sense of smugness and she knew instinctively that face was of someone who was involved. She casually made her way to one of the Aurors who stood at the opposite side of the hall and she whispered something into his ear. He nodded and then signalled another Auror who nodded back. The two men then began to filter through the crowd, moving slowly but steadily towards their target. They timed it perfectly so they arrived at the same time, one on each side of the person Tonks had targeted.

Draco was standing and watching the goings on, smug in the knowledge that since no magic had been used that his involvement couldn't be traced. He was trying very hard to restrain his glee at pulling off the ambush. He was so focused on what was going on down the hall he didn't notice as someone came up on either side of him until they each grabbed an arm and one of them said softly "Come along quietly."

Draco was so stunned he didn't even react at first as the Aurors began to pull him through the crowd. He finally snapped out of his stupor when they cleared the back of the mass of people trying to get a look.

"Take your hands off me!" he snapped vehemently, as he tried to pull his arms out of their grasp. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Listen kid," said the one Auror, "We don't give a rat's arse who you are."

Draco's jaw dropped open in surprise, he couldn't fathom that his name and father's connections were meaningless.

"Where are you taking me? You can't hold me, you can't prove anything!" he said forcefully.

The two Aurors just looked at each other and smiled. They knew to let the kid rant, not realizing that he was digging his own grave. The more he talked the more he gave away.

"I had nothing to do with that bomb!" Draco said in near panic as he looked from one Auror to the other. "You can't arrest me!"

By now the assembled crowd were all staring at him and he noticed the looks of shock and disgust on the faces of those he passed. He heard their whispers as he was pulled further away.

The Aurors steered him into the classroom that they had been using to take the statements from the witnesses, shutting the door behind them. They deftly relieved him of his wand and pushed him down into a chair.

"Don't even think of getting up," the one said to him. "If you do we'll be forced to bind you into the chair," said the other.

Draco began to protest vehemently once more and the taller of the two Aurors had finally had enough of Draco's babbling. "Kid! Shut up!" he said shaking his head.

**XX**

Tonks watched as Draco was taken into custody, smiling at the fuss he was making as he was led off. She had only heard a little of what he had said but it just affirmed her hunch about the young Slytherin's involvement.

Minerva McGonagall came up to her as she was watching Draco being taken away. "Auror Tonks, do you have an update yet?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"Well, we're still collecting the evidence but we have detained one student who was probably involved," she replied. "I'll have more information once we've had an opportunity to interrogate him."

"Who is it?" the Headmistress asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Tonks replied softly.

Minerva felt her blood begin to boil, her lips compressing into a thin hard line and her eyes taking on a steely look. Tonks knew that the Headmistress was truly pissed at hearing that news.

Trying very hard to keep her temper under control she said to the young Auror, "I was just about to go check on those who had been injured."

"Mind if I come along?" Tonks asked.

"Not at all," Minerva replied as she turned and started to walk away briskly.

Tonks fell into step with her. They walked along in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

**XX**

Harry was placed face down on the first available bed as Madam Pomfrey worked feverishly to contain the damage to Harry. He was burnt from his heels to his head, but his back and buttocks had taken the worst damage. The smell of burnt meat hung in the air.

Using Banishing charms the matron removed the remains of Harry's clothing, exposing his body so that she could see the full extent of his injuries. What she saw wasn't pretty. What skin remained hung in tatters, the rest was a combination of blackened flesh along with red, raw areas that oozed blood and other fluids. There were also pieces of the device embedded in places, some propelled so hard they had gone completely through.

Poppy knew if she didn't get him stabilized soon the shock could kill him. She worked as fast as she could, trying to repair the most serious damage first.

Ginny could tell from the look on the matron's face that Harry's condition was grave and she found she couldn't contain her tears any longer. They silently fell down her cheeks and onto their clenched hands.

She felt Harry more than heard him and she could tell not only that he was in great pain but what worried her more than anything was the fact that Harry seemed to be getting farther away from her.

"_Harry!"_ she called out through their Bond. "_Don't leave me!" _she pleaded. _"You need to fight, my beloved."_

"_I'm trying,"_ she heard him reply, though he seemed further and further away.

**XX**

Minerva and Tonks entered the Hospital Wing and took in the chaotic scene before them.

Millie was sitting off to one side, her head hanging down as tears flowed freely down her face, her eyes riveted on Harry and Ginny

Minerva and Tonks were stunned, no one had informed them who had been injured. Minerva's hand flew to her mouth, stifling the moan she emitted.

Tonks was struck speechless, in all he time as an Auror she hadn't seen many things to surpass what she was seeing now.

Madam Pomfrey was frantically casting spells but it seemed to little effect, her countenance was extremely grave as she worked.

As they approached Harry's bedside Poppy glanced at them and gave a small shake of her head. She knew she was losing the battle to save Harry's life.

Minerva and Tonks stared in shock at the matron's silent admittance that she was losing Harry.

Ginny felt the Bond pulling on her and she knew that if Harry died she would too, she fought with everything that she had but she felt that it wasn't going to be enough.

Ginny then felt a familiar sensation and her eyes snapped open. Everything around her had come to a standstill. She stared at Millie and was amazed to see a tear that had just fallen off her cheek was suspended in mid-air. Everyone was frozen in place.

As she looked around frantically she noticed the light seem to dim. Then a spot on the wall began to glow and she saw Azriel step through the seemingly solid edifice. He approached her quickly, looking very troubled and his robes fluttering in an unseen breeze.

"Ginevra," he said as he stepped up next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Time is short, if Harry is to be saved you must act now!"

Ginny stared beseechingly into his eyes, her mind racing, "What must I do?" she asked.

"Trust your Bond," he said gently. "That's all I can say."

Ginny closed her eyes, willing her mind to open completely with Harry's, an image flashed into her mind. Opening her eyes she smiled at Azriel, "I know what I must do."

Azriel smiled back at her and nodded, "Then I can leave here unburdened," he said softly.

Ginny drew in a sharp breath at his admission, "Thank you Azriel," she whispered.

Azriel nodded once more before turning and exiting the room the same way he had entered.

Ginny heard and felt the room come back to life around her. She stood up and began to remove her robes. "Madam Pomfrey," she said urgently. "I need you to levitate Harry so I can get beneath him."

Everyone stared at her in wonder as she continued to remove her clothing. Tonks was the first to recover and quickly conjured screens around Harry's bed.

"Ginny! What do you think you're doing?" Minerva asked, shocked at Ginny's actions.

Ginny was now down to her bra and knickers. "Saving Harry's life!" she said as she reached up and unclipped her bra. "Please Madam Pomfrey! I need Harry levitated now!"

The dazed matron waved her wand and levitated Harry up off the bed.

Ginny finished removing her knickers and slid into the bed underneath Harry. "Put him down on me," she ordered.

When the matron hesitated Ginny yelled, "Hurry! We don't have much time!"

Hearing the desperation in Ginny's voice the matron lowered Harry down onto Ginny's nude body. As Harry rested on her fully, she wrapped her arms tightly around his body, ignoring the sickly feeling of the charred, oozing flesh of his back.

Desperately she kissed Harry, pouring every ounce of Love she felt for him through their Bond. Harry who had seemed to be getting so distant from her began to move closer.

"_That's it my Love, come back to me!" _she sent.

"_Ginny?" _she heard Harry faintly.

"_Yes my love, I'm here, come to me,"_ she replied.

Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Tonks stared in wonder as light began to flow quickly out of Ginny and envelope Harry and her in a cocoon of Brilliant Gold.

Poppy raised her wand and was about to cast a diagnostic spell when the spot below her wand began to crackle ominously.

"I would advise against that," Tonks said with a chuckle.

"Yes Poppy, I think you should listen to Auror Tonks." Minerva said softly, remembering the morning she had tried to separate Harry and Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey stepped back from the bed, she had felt the magic tingling uncomfortably in her hand that held her wand. She certainly didn't want to tempt fate by trying magic on the couple wrapped in the Golden Light before her.

At first the three watchers didn't notice anything happening. It was Tonks who noticed it first. "Harry's back is healing," she said softly, in awe of what she was observing.

"Yes! I can see it too," Poppy said, her eyes widening in wonder.

It took Minerva several more moments before she saw the subtle difference that the others had noticed. Slowly but surely the flesh on Harry's back was beginning to heal.

Harry felt like he was being dragged along a very narrow tunnel. Ahead he heard Ginny calling to him, behind, the whispers of his parents, telling him it wasn't his time yet.

He took one last "glance" back where a white light was shining brightly but he couldn't deny the wonderful, melodic voice of Ginny calling him home, and that was what it felt like, the place he belonged with woman he loved.

He looked in Ginny's direction and smiled, though he still felt he had a long way to go, he knew he was getting closer to Ginny and he began to hurry, wanting to get back to Ginny as fast as he possibly could.

**XX**

Madam Pomfrey went to check on Millie since she could not do any more for Harry. Luckily Millie had suffered only minor burns on the outside of her hands, Harry's body shielding her from the blast. The only other damage she had sustained was some scorching of her hair, though that too was minor. She had ruefully chuckled as the matron trimmed it back, "Why is it always my hair?" she had asked.

Minerva had left but Poppy found Tonks watching Harry and Ginny, her face alight with the same awe she had shown earlier. The scene before the matron astounded her. She could see a marked improvement in Harry. Though he still had a long way to go it was evident that Harry was being healed by the action that Ginny had taken.

Harry remained in Ginny's tight embrace, their lips still locked together. Poppy noticed that where Ginny's arms were in contact with Harry's back seemed to be healing slightly faster than the rest. She made a notation in their chart as she went back towards her office. Judging by the rate of healing she estimated it would be at least two or three days before Harry was fully healed.

**XX**

Ron and Hermione sat in the Headmistress' office, Godric had told them to report there when they had returned to the Common Room after lunch. They had been there for close to an hour already and Ron was bored out of his mind.

They had been surprised to find the office empty as the Gargoyle had spun out of the way as they approached. After waiting about fifteen minutes Ron had tried to leave but found the door wouldn't open and he was informed by the portrait closest to the door that they were to wait for the Headmistress' return.

Hermione had immediately pulled a book out of her bag and begun to read. Ron had sat back down but soon began to fidget, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. Hermione shooting annoying glances at him after a few moments.

Ron had then gotten up and began to pace around the room, earning him more glares from Hermione.

"Ronald!" she finally said, her aggravation getting the better of her. "Can't you sit still for more than thirty seconds?"

"What!" Ron said defensively. "I'm bored Hermione. What in bloody blazes were we called here for anyway?" he said with a humph as he sat back down.

"Really, Ronald! Such language!" Hermione scolded.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall added as she stepped through the door.

"I'm sorry," Ron said sheepishly, wondering if the Headmistress was going to give him a punishment.

Hermione noticed the worried look on the Professor's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath as she made her way over to the cabinet to the left of her desk. She opened it, took out a decanter filled with a golden amber liquid and a small stemmed goblet.

She poured a decent amount into the goblet and downed it in one quick gulp. It was times like this that she found a wee bit of Scotch Whiskey the best thing to calm her nerves, she found it much more satisfying and better tasting than any potion.

Once she had put everything away she sat down at her desk and looked at the two teenagers before her. She could see the concern written all over Hermione's face and she almost chuckled out loud at Ron, he was looking like he was going to be punished and she wondered if he had been up to something besides being caught using inappropriate language.

"Relax, Mr. Weasley, I didn't call you here because of anything you might have done," she said to assuage his guilt. She saw him breath a sigh of relief.

"Then why are we here?" Hermione asked.

Taking another deep breath she said "I called you here because of an incident this afternoon concerning Harry."

Hermione felt her stomach do flip-flops. "What happened?" she asked shakily.

Ron was just as concerned as Hermione but his mind also immediately thought of his sister. "Is Ginny OK?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, your sister is just fine" the Professor said, easing Ron and Hermione's minds. "Unfortunately Mr Potter was not so lucky."

She saw the immediate look of fear envelope Ron and Hermione's faces. Before either could say anything she continued. "Harry was burnt severely while rescuing Miss Vane earlier this afternoon," she said, her voice catching in her throat slightly.

Ron and Hermione's faces showed their utter shock at what Professor McGonagall had said. "How bad is he," Hermione stammered, fighting back her tears.

"It's very bad, I'm afraid," the Headmistress replied. "He is in critical condition though I can say he does seem to be improving slightly."

"Where's Ginny? Are you sure she's OK?" Ron asked desperately.

"She's fine Mr. Weasley. She's with Harry right now, she refused to leave him," The Professor replied.

Hermione saw and heard something in the way the Professor replied that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Can we see them?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, that isn't possible at this time," the Headmistress replied solicitously.

"Why not?" asked Hermione. "What aren't you telling us?"

The Professor sighed, "I really can't tell you any more at this time. I will let you know when they are allowed visitors."

Ron and Hermione didn't like her reply but they knew that she wouldn't tell them anything else.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said sadly. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"No, that will be all for now," Minerva said sympathetically.

Ron and Hermione left McGonagall's office and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, each lost in their own thoughts and hoping that Harry would be all right.

**XX**

Tonks went and interviewed Millie when Madam Pomfrey was done treating her. She didn't add much to what Tonks didn't know already. All Millie could tell her was of Harry calling out to her as she walked down the Hall and how his voice had sounded so desperate, telling her to freeze. Then of her seeing the thin almost transparent line stretched across the hall and how it rested against her leg.

Millie began to sob softly again as she talked to the Auror, "This is the second time Harry has saved me." She then began to say over and over how sorry she was for ever trying to come between Harry and Ginny. So distraught did she become that Madam Pomfrey finally came over and gave her a Dreamless Sleeping Potion.

Once Tonks was done with questioning Millie she stopped in to take one last look at Harry and Ginny. She was amazed at the progress that had been made and even though his back was still a mess, it was apparent that he was healing. Most of the raw open areas had closed or nearly so and there was certainly much less blood seeping from the wounds.

She then looked at Ginny's face and was taken with the angelic look that was there. Even though her lips were still locked on Harry's she could literally feel the love pouring out of the young redhead.

A smile grew on her face and she had the feeling that she was witnessing something so extraordinary and she was glad that she had gotten that opportunity. For some reason it made her think of Remus and how much he meant to her.

With one last sigh of contentment she turned to go and see to the detainee.

**XX**

Draco sat fidgeting in his seat, he had been sitting there for quite some time and no one had said anything to him. The two Aurors who had brought him in had taken seats near the door and were quietly talking to one another. Though he couldn't hear everything they said, what he heard let him know they were talking about personal things.

"Excuse me," Draco said loudly. "I need to use the loo."

The older of the two Aurors looked at him with a sneer, "Just go ahead and piss yourself kid." When Draco looked back at him in horror he laughed and added "Don't worry, we'll cast a cleaning charm on you."

The other Auror laughed lowly at the first, who had turned back to him and said something that Draco didn't hear, causing further laughter from the Auror.

It wasn't that Draco needed to use the loo but he had hoped to get out of the room he was in. Without a wand there was no way to get past the two Aurors, at least outside he could maybe slip away into one of the hidden passages, as slim a chance as that might be.

They were sitting there for several more minutes when Draco heard someone walking down the corridor, heading their way. As soon as the Aurors heard it they stood up and looked more attentive.

The door swung open and Tonks walked in. Draco didn't know who she was and was about to make a scathing remark about her bubblegum pink hair when he noticed the steely look in her eyes and the harsh set of her face.

Draco did not feel at all comfortable under her piercing stare. He saw her stop and have a hushed conversation with the two Aurors who had brought him into the room. The longer she stared at him the more uncomfortable he felt. He felt hot and his brow and lips began to be covered with a thin film of sweat and his breathing began to come in short gasps.

He literally felt like a rat caught in a trap with a predator staring at him hungerly. For the first time since he had been taken into custody he began to feel afraid.

Tonks turned back to the other Aurors. "Take him back to the Ministry and put him in isolation for a while. I want to let him stew brfore we question him," she said softly.

"Come on kid," said the older Auror, as the pair who had escorted him into the classroom came over to him. "Time to go."

"Wh-where are you taking me?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"That's nothing you need to be concerned about," said the taller Auror, with a chuckle.

Draco felt his head spinning, things weren't going as planned and he knew that things didn't look good. All he could cling to was that they couldn't trace anything back to him because he hadn't used any magic. He was sure that he would get off as he had been told.

**XX**

Poppy Pomfrey was just checking on Harry and Ginny again when she heard the doors to the Hospital Wing slam open and she heard the frantic voice of Molly Weasley "Where is she, where is my baby girl?"

Poppy conjured a sheet to cover Harry and Ginny's bodies from view, she levitated it so it was above the light of the bonding and was taken by surprise when it slowly settled down to hover right above, but not touching Harry's back. She then stepped out from behind the screens and confronted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Molly," she said softly. "Please keep your voice down, this is a Hospital after-all."

Molly blanched at the matron's words, "I'm sorry," she said much more in control. "I'm just worried about Ginny and Harry."

"Ginny's fine," Poppy said, her voice carrying a comforting tone to the Weasley's. "Harry was severely injured but seems to be recovering well at the moment."

She could see the confusion in the elder Weasley's faces. "But where is Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"She's with Harry," the matron replied, solicitously.

"Can't we see her?" Molly asked, her confusion growing.

"I'm not sure that is advisable," Poppy replied, with as much sympathy as she could.

Seeing the Weasley's faces grow more confused she said "Why don't we go into my office so we can discuss things more comfortably."

Molly nodded dully, and let Arthur lead her into the Matron's office. They sat down while the matron summoned a house-elf to bring them some tea.

Once they were all seated and served, Poppy explained what had happened to Harry. Arthur and Molly were aghast at what they heard. Arthur turning quite pale while Molly began to sob quietly.

"But what about Ginny?" she asked.

Poppy took a deep breath, "Well, Harry was slipping away when suddenly Ginny said she knew what needed to be done and well, she took Harry into her grasp and now they are joined together in another cocoon of that Golden light like when they first Bonded."

"Can, can we see them?" Molly asked hesitantly.

Poppy looked at the forlorn woman across from her, "I'll allow it as long as you promise not to interfere," she said softly but emphatically.

Molly looked at the matron questioningly but nodded her head in compliance.

Poppy led them back out into the ward and behind the screen. It wasn't till they were up to the side of the bed that they could see Ginny below Harry on the bed. The only real damage left showing was the back of Harry's head where his hair had been burnt off and the skin was burnt and charred. Though still horrific looking the matron could see a marked improvement.

Molly's hand flew to her mouth, in a desperate attempt to stifle the cry that threatened to burst forth. "Oh, Harry," she whispered, he distress apparent.

Arthur remained silent but the matron could see his eyes filling with tears as he looked on helplessly at Harry's injured head.

The three adults looked down on the scene before them, two so filled with grief that it was palpable and one in surprise. In the short time she had been taken to talk to the Weasley's, Harry's arms had come up and now clung to Ginny's shoulders, returning her embrace.

"Ho-how long will they remain like this?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," the matron replied. "With the extent of Harry's injuries and the rate of healing my rough guess is three to four days."

Arthur and Molly looked at her in surprise, "Will Ginny be OK for that long?" Molly asked, her concern for her daughter rising up.

Poppy just shrugged, "I assume so but there is so little known about what they are going through I really have no idea. All I can do is trust the Bond to protect them both. I can't see where it would do anything to harm either of them."

They took one last look at the pair before them and then Arthur led the reluctant Molly from behind the screen. "Come on dear," he said gently. "You can't accomplish anything by staying here. Poppy or Minerva will keep us updated," he said with a glance at the matron.

Poppy nodded back, glad that Arthur was there to keep Molly under control, the last thing she needed was a worried mother hanging around and getting in the way. Plus she knew that it wouldn't do Molly any good to be there.

With one last forlorn look the Weasleys left the Hospital Wing slowly, heading for the Headmistress' office for a meeting before heading home.

**XX**

Harry continued along the tunnel he had found himself in. He could no longer hear his parents behind him, all he could hear was Ginny calling to him and he wanted nothing more than to join her.

The Golden Light was now very bright ahead and he knew that he must be very close to her. Though he felt some discomfort, it seemed secondary to his need to get to Ginny. He could feel the love she was pouring into him and he revelled in it's intensity.

Every so often he would pause in his struggle to get to her and just let the love fill him up. It felt so warm and comforting, it sent shivers through out him. Even more than before he felt so completely loved, wanted and cherished. Something that he had never experienced growing up.

It hadn't been till he had met the Weasleys that he had first felt anything like it and then the Bonding with Ginny had taken it to heights he had never dreamed of existing. Now he felt he could fly without a broom he was so ecstatic with the overwhelming feelings of Love.

Just a little further he said to himself as he began to move forward again, he couldn't wait till he was reunited totally with the woman who meant more than life itself to him.

**XX**

**A/N: **Well of course Harry couldn't die, I'm sure you realized that but the poor boy does seem to suffer a lot.

Can anyone guess how Malfoy will be caught and prosicuted? And what should happen to him? Dementor's Kiss? Lifetime in Azkaban? Or something else? Let me know your thoughts.

As always your reviews are what make this worthwhile s leave me one.


	33. Chapter 33:Healing, well not quite Hands

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 32: Healing, well not quite Hands**

Draco sat in the dreary interrogation room deep within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. It held nothing but a table and four chairs, all were made of a dull gray metal and were solidly affixed to the floor.

He had been thoroughly searched upon his arrival taking everything loose from him, including his watch so he had no idea what time it was and how long he had been there. He was also surprised when they removed his tie.

He was way to wound up to even think about trying to get some rest, so all he could do was sit and think about what he had done. He kept replaying his setting of the trap over and over in his mind, trying to understand why they thought he was involved with setting it.

Draco unbuttoned another button of his shirt, it felt extremely warm in the room. He wasn't sure whether it was nerves or if the room was really that toasty. He wished they he at least given him something to drink.

His thoughts went back to his predicament and he couldn't think of any other reason for them to have taken him into custody. It had to be something to do with the fire-bomb he had set but he couldn't fathom how they had associated him with it.

The longer he sat the more he dwelt on it and the more agitated he became. He began to drum his fingers on the tabletop,the dull metallic sound seemingly amplified by the confined space of the small room.

Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt stood watching through the magically transformed wall before them. Unlike the Muggle police they didn't need a special mirror to see into the room, from the detainee's point of view it looked just like the other walls.

"He's just about ready," Kingsley said with a smile.

"Yeah," agreed Tonks, but she wasn't smiling. "I'm going to nail that smug, pureblood bastard," she added vehemently.

"What has you so worked up?" Kingsley asked.

"If you'd seen Harry's back you'd be worked up too," Tonks replied, her anger still showing.

Kingsley looked at her in shock, he hadn't known that Harry was the one who had suffered in the attack.

"How bad is he?" Kingsley asked lowly.

"He almost died, King" Tonks replied in a whisper, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Though she had only met Harry a handful of times she was quite taken with the boy. There was just something about him that struck some deep cord within her. She felt that there was something truly remarkable about him, besides that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Kingsley looked at the expression on the young Auror's face and he almost felt sorry for young Malfoy. He had only seen that look several times and it never boded well for the person who was the recipient.

"When do you plan on interrogate him?" he asked, looking back at the young Slytherin.

"I'll let him stew a little more, another ten or fifteen minutes. By then he'll be itching to talk to someone," Tonks replied darkly.

Kingsley turned to leave and as he opened the door Tonks said softly, never taking her eyes off the boy in the interrogation room "Don't worry King, I'll get his confession, you can count on it."

Nodding, Kingsley replied, "I don't have any doubt's about that."

**XX HP+GW XX**

Molly sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea while Arthur had gone into the Parlour to listen to the WWN. Sipping her tea she thought back on seeing Ginny and Harry and little things began to pop into her head. Though she couldn't quite place it she knew something didn't seem quite right.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the details of the scene she had witnessed when they had visited Harry's and Ginny's bedside. Plus Poppy and Minerva had been so adamant about her not staying and keeping watch, in fact they had pretty much hustled her out of the Hospital Wing.

Sighing deeply, she refreshed her cup of tea and went into the parlour to join her husband. Stopping in the doorway, she looked closely at her husband. He was obviously deep in thought, not listening to the Wireless at all.

"What's the matter dear?" she asked as she proceeded to the chair next to his and sat down.

Arthur sighed deeply, "Just thinking, my dear," he replied softly.

"Anything you'd like to share?" she asked.

Arthur sighed again, "Just about Harry and Ginny. Well mostly about Harry but I can't really separate them in my mind any more."

Molly didn't say anything, she just sipped her tea and waited for her husband to continue.

"He's had such a hard like up till now and it doesn't seem to be getting any easier," Arthur said softly.

Molly felt the sadness in his voice and she understood what he was saying. Harry had suffered more in his young life than most people did in their entire lifetime.

Minerva had been keeping her and Arthur updated on Harry and Ginny ever since they had Bonded. She had told them of how much happier both had become, how they were excelling in their studies and the maturity and compassion that they had displayed.

Now this terrible attack had taken place that had burnt Harry so severely. It seemed that the poor boy just couldn't catch a break. Plus the fact that Ginny was now interconnected with him so totally that she knew that she'd never comprehend just how tightly their souls were intertwined.

Finishing her tea, Molly vowed that she was going back and demand to see Ginny and Harry. Even though Ginny was now considered married, she was still only fifteen and as her mother she felt she had every right to be concerned for her and Harry's well being.

Arthur had grown silent, once more musing at the unfairness of life and how one young man and now his daughter stood at the centre of the maelstrom. He prayed with all his might that they had the strength to weather the storm.

**XX HP+GW XX**

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and headed over to check on Harry and Ginny. She was surprised to see Romilda Vane standing at the foot of their bed, staring at the young couple with a anguished look on her face. It looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

Walking quietly up to the young witch she asked gently, "How are you doing Romilda?"

Millie jerked her head around at the sound of the matron's voice, meeting her eyes, tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. "They call me Millie now," she sobbed out.

She then turned back to stare at Harry and Ginny again. "Did you know they unofficially adopted me as their little sister?" she cried softly. "This is the second time they saved me, besides healing my leg and inviting me to be their friend."

Poppy reached out and took the distraught girl into her embrace. Millie reached up and grabbed a hold of the matron's shoulders and cried into her chest. "I feel so guilty," she sobbed. "If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be there right now."

"Shh, shh," hushed the matron. "I know things look bad now but Harry is getting better and you are not to blame for what happened."

Millie cried herself out in the comforting embrace of the matron. When she had calmed down some Poppy led her away and had her sit down on one of the other beds in the ward.

She went and got a Calming Draught and administered it to the young Gryffindor. "Why don't you lay down for a bit and let that potion take effect before you head back to your dorm."

Millie nodded dully before she laid back onto the bed, her breath still coming in short gasps. Poppy watched as the potion took effect and Millie relaxed. She had come so far but still had a long way to go.

As she watched she heard the doors quietly open and someone walked towards her. Poppy looked up and saw Neville come hesitantly forward.

"Is she OK?" he asked softly, indicating the still form of Millie who seemed to have drifted off to sleep.

"She's fine, just a little upset about everything."

Neville nodded and continued to stare at his girlfriend. "Is it OK if I stay here with her?" he asked.

Poppy smiled at the young man. His concern for the young girl was evident. "Yes, but please let her sleep for now. She really needs it."

Neville smiled wanly, "I will," he said softly as he sat down in the chair by the bed. He gently brushed a stray lock of hair off her face and sat in vigil over Millie.

Poppy knew that Neville was a kind hearted, caring person who would do anything for the fragile girl before them. With a small smile she left him watching over his girlfriend as she went back to check on Harry and Ginny.

**XX HP+GW XX**

Harry continued along the seemingly endless tunnel but he was heartened by the fact that he could tell he was getting closer and closer to Ginny. He could see off in the distance a golden glow that he knew was the place where he would be reunited with her.

The pull he had felt before was much stronger now, though he still found himself having to stop and rest. Each time he did he could feel the strength of Ginny's love filling him up.

Feeling refreshed Harry once again set out, hoping that he would be reunited with Ginny soon. He wanted so much to feel Ginny in his arms again, to touch her soft silky skin and luxurious hair sliding through his fingers, her breath upon his cheek.

With each passing moment, he could tell that he was closing in on his destination, that he was almost there with his beloved wife, the centre of his universe, his reason for living.

He looked up again and the light was stronger and he knew he was just about there.

"_Come on Harry, you're almost there," _Ginny urged.

"_I'm coming Ginny,_" Harry replied.

Harry broke into a run, he could feel that Ginny was so close and he wanted to get to her as fast as he could now. The light was almost blinding now but it didn't deter him, he knew it was Ginny's love for him.

Suddenly the walls of the tunnel disappeared and before him there was Ginny. He stopped and stared at her, the Golden light was swirling about her, spreading out from her body and filling the space they were in.

She was smiling at him and she opened her arms wide, welcoming him back. He ran the space that remained between them and he crushed her to him, hugging her tightly before kissing her. She felt so good in his arms and he could feel her love wrapping around him. Time seemed to stand still, nothing existed or mattered to them, they were together again and that's all that was important.

**XX HP+GW XX**

Poppy Pomfrey had just stepped back behind the screens to Harry and Ginny's bed and begun to examine Harry's back when the Golden Light flared suddenly, blinding her for a moment with it's intensity.

She shielded her eyes till the light dimmed somewhat. It was brighter than it had been previously but at least she could look at them again. She was amazed by the amount of healing that had taken place.

The back of Harry's head was no longer charred. The skin had taken on a fresh pinkish colour and she could see hair regrowing. She wished she could see his back fully and almost as if the Bond had heard her the sheet she had conjured to cover them slid off and fell to the floor.

Poppy stared in wonder, all the places that had been raw and bleeding were now fully closed and new skin was growing in those places. She could also see large expanses of the charred and burnt areas peeling up and off like huge flakes or scales. The places she could see underneath were a reddish hue and looked to be healing nicely. All the places that pieces of the debris had pierced him were also closed up and hard to detect.

Poppy went and made several notations on Harry's chart, then taking one last glance at the couple on the bed before her she noticed how angelic Ginny looked. The love and pureness of her countenance struck the matron deeply.

Ginny glowed with an inner light that had noting to do with the Golden Light that enveloped her and Harry. The matron felt herself sigh, but it was a sigh of contentment not of sorrow. Somehow she knew that Ginny was more than she seemed. She was not just a simple fifteen year old girl married and Bonded to a sixteen year old. She wasn't sure what was different about her but she knew just as surely that it was there. Turning away she left them alone, feeling somehow she was intruding.

**XX HP+GW XX**

Hermione and Ron sat quietly in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had been trying very hard to complete her homework for what seemed like ages but she had been unable to concentrate, something virtually unheard of for her.

She was so worried about Harry and Ginny that it drove everything else from her mind. She just couldn't comprehend why Ginny hadn't returned to their rooms. If only Harry had been injured why was Ginny absent. Sure she would have wanted to stay by Harry's side but surely she needed to come back to sleep and change her clothes.

"Ron," she finally said.

Ron, who had been just as distracted as Hermione sat up and looked at her. "What Hermione?" he asked.

"I want to go see Harry and Ginny," she stated, staring off into space.

"Didn't McGonagall say she'd let us know when they could have visitors?" he asked warily.

"Well, yes," the bushy haired brunette answered. "But I don't know when that might be and I want to see if Ginny needs anything."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked with a small chuckle.

Hermione shot him a look but then in spite of herself she couldn't help but laugh too. "I guess you and Harry have corrupted me," she replied with a grin.

Ron and Hermione snuck carefully through the Halls of Hogwarts, peaking around corners and taking as many of the secret passages as possible. Luck was on their side because they made it all the way to the Hospital Wing without being detected. Now all they needed to do was sneak past Madam Pomfrey.

Opening the door the bare minimum to slip inside, they tip-toed past the matrons office, but their attempts to remain quiet were unnecessary as the matron's office was empty.

They could not see anyone but the bed closest to the office was hidden by privacy screens. Their eyes though were open wide in shock, because they could see a Golden Light shining from behind the screens.

Approaching slowly they made their way to the opening and slipped inside. At first it was hard to make out what they were seeing, the light seemed to blur the occupant of the bed and it wasn't until they stepped further in that they saw it was Harry, levitated above the bed by some unseen means.

It wasn't till Hermione went to the head of the bed that she saw that Ginny was underneath Harry.

Ron had gone around to the other side of the bed but had stopped half way down and he was staring at something that Hermione couldn't see. She wondered what it could be because he was wide-eyed in shock, his face going at first pale but then he began to turn red.

At first she thought he might be getting angry but then by the look on his face Hermione could see he was totally embarrassed by what he was seeing. She tried to get his attention but he was ignoring her hushed whispers.

She finally made her way around the bed and came up behind him, by then he was pointing at whatever he was seeing and mumbling incoherently.

When Hermione was finally able to see past Ron. She had a hard time figuring out what his problem was at first but then it hit her. Ginny's clothes were folded neatly on the chair by the bed and on top was her bra and knickers.

Looking back at the couple on the bed, Hermione knew that even though they were covered by a sheet up to the middle of Harry's back, that he and Ginny were naked.

From the shape of the sheet she knew that Ginny was holding tightly onto Harry and his arms were wrapped around her neck. Their lips were locked together in a seemingly endless kiss.

"Obliviate me, Hermione, please!" Ron said shakily.

"Really Ron! They are married you know," Hermione said with disdain.

"Yeah, I know but I really didn't need to see them like this. She is my sister you know," Ron said defensively.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny. She was amazed by the light that surrounded them. It seemed to draw her eyes in to it. So fascinated by it she didn't even hear Ron calling her name until he pulled her physically away and turned her around.

Ron had to give her a little shake to bring her back to reality. She had a vacant, awed look on her face before she came back to herself.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, concerned by the way she had been acting.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, taking a glance back at the bed.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning at her.

Hermione sighed, "It's just, . . . I don't know. The feeling of love that I feel pouring off them is kind of overwhelming," she said, flushing slightly, her eyes lingering on the couple on the bed.

Ron wasn't sure what was going on but he felt he needed to get Hermione away from there as quickly as possible. Grabbing her by the arm he drug her out of the enclosed area around the bed. She came docilely, looking back over her shoulder the whole time, a smile on her face.

He led her back to the common room. As soon as they left the Hospital Wing her head came around forward but she remained very passive all the way back.

He steered her over to the couch in front of the fire and sat her down. It wasn't till then that she reacted in anyway. She stared into the fire for a moment, sighed deeply and began to cry.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked desperately.

Hermione only shook her head and continued to cry. Not knowing what to do Ron put his arm around her and pulled her into his shoulder. She again, passively let Ron control her body, staring into the fire but Ron was sure she wasn't seeing the flames.

Eventually she cried herself out but remained leaning on Ron, still staring into the fire.

Ron was at a loss, never before had he seen Hermione act like this before, though she had quit crying Ron could tell she was still racked by melancholy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Hermione just slowly shook her head and sighed.

They just sat there for the longest time, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulders, not knowing what else to do. He had to admit that it felt kind of good to just sit there with Hermione leaning against him, she felt so warm and relaxed leaning on his shoulder.

When the common room began to empty out, Hermione slowly sat up and said softly, "Thanks Ron." She then turned her head and kissed him tenderly on the cheek before getting up to head up to her room.

Ron sat there stunned for a moment, his cheek tingling where her lips had touched him. As he watched her go, his hand came up and gently touched the spot. He wasn't sure what had happened to cause her action but he found he liked it and hoped it would happen again.

Smiling he got up and headed up to his own room, wondering if she'd even remember what she had done.

**XX HP+GW XX**

Tonks took one last look at Draco as he sat isolated in the interrogation room, he was sweating profusely now and looked highly agitated. She smiled ferally and headed into the room.

Draco looked up wildly as the Auror entered, his pale skin blanching whiter as she stared at him.

She took the seat across from him and just continued to stare. Draco's eyes began to dart around the room as if looking for a way to escape but with the realization that escape was impossible.

Tonks saw his shoulders slump slightly and he got a resigned look on his face. It wasn't huge but it was there if you looked closely.

When she still didn't say anything she could see his mind working and he finally croaked, "What do you want from me?"

"The truth," was her simple answer.

She watched as his eyes widened by the slightest margin, and what little colour remained in his face drained away.

"Water, could I please have a drink of water," he said, his parched throat souding scratchy.

Tonks looked at him impassively and he thought maybe she wasn't going to give it to him, but then she nodded once , got up and went to the door. Someone outside handed her a tray with a carafe and a single glass.

She returned to the table and set it before him. He quickly grabbed the carafe and poured some shakily into the glass before draining it completely. He then refilled that glass with the remaining water, drinking this one a little slower but still finishing it off completely.

He glanced at the empty carafe wistfully, "Would it be possible to have some more?"

Once again Tonks just stared at him for a moment, just long enough for him to think she was going to refuse, but then she took the tray with the glass and carafe and went back to the door. It opened and she handed it out to the unseen person beyond the door.

Draco watched her hopefully but she returned empty handed. "Some one will be back shortly," she said to him.

Draco looked at her, not knowing if she was telling him the truth or just playing with him.

"The thing is if you want something from us you need to give something in return."

Draco felt his stomach twist into a knot. In his mind he had already convinced himself that some how they knew. He couldn't figure out how but he was sure that it was true.

"Don't I have the right to council?" he asked hopefully.

Tonks just chuckled, "You're a minor, all you're legally entitled to is having your parents or guardian present," she said with a humourless smile. "And since your parents are themselves wanted for questioning, it seems they ah, declined to appear."

Draco felt his last hope being dashed, he knew that he was now on his own, no outside help would be coming. There was no way either of his parents would set foot into the Ministry right now. A year or so ago when Fudge was still Minister, maybe but now with Madam Bones in charge there was no way that they'd chance coming here.

His last hope gone, Tonks saw the abject defeat overwhelm him. He looked up at her with lifeless eyes and whispered "What do you want to know. He saw the look of triumph in the young Auror's eyes and he knew he was finished. He began to pour out the plot, not knowing what else to do.

**XX HP+GW XX**

Molly awoke, filled with the conviction that she was going to go to Hogwarts today and see Ginny, no matter what Minerva or Poppy had to say.

When she had told Arthur last night he had gotten that sad resigned look on his face, knowing that this was a battle he wasn't going to win. All he had said was "If you must," before he went off to bed.

Knowing he didn't approve she had made him his favourites for breakfast this morning before he left for work. He had silent accepted her token offering but from his look and demeanour she knew he still didn't think she was doing the right thing, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Taking one last look in the mirror before leaving, she took a deep breath and said out loud, "She's still your daughter, you have a right to see her," more to reassure herself than anything else.

Wishing to avoid a confrontation with Minerva she decided to Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk the rest of the way to the Castle. It would give her a little more time to settle her nerves and hopefully avoid a scene upon arrival.

Putting on her cloak she made her way to the Burrow's Apparation point and with one last deep breath she turned on the spot and disappeared.

Molly appeared at the edge of town, a short walk to the gates to the school, as she made her way down the road she reminisced about her school days, walking this road many times to and from the school to Hogsmeade.

She especially remembered the first time she had come with Arthur, he had been so sweet and nervous, it was their first official date in their sixth year. He had hesitantly held her hand and blushed furiously in the beginning.

She couldn't help but smile, even then she knew Arthur was the one for her. It had taken a little time but she had slowly worn his defences down, leading to their being caught in a rather compromising position in an unused classroom on the sixth floor.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she sure hoped that Harry and Ginny wouldn't repeat their actions.

Molly was a little surprised when she looked up from her reminiscing to find herself at the doors of the school, somehow she wasn't really surprised to see Minerva McGonagall waiting for her on the steps.

"Hello Molly," she said succinctly. From the resigned look on the Headmistress' face she knew that Minerva knew why she was there.

"Hello Minerva, I hope I'm not being a bother but . . ."

"It's quite all right Molly," Minerva replied. "I'm not sure I totally agree but I know you're worried.

Molly just nodded and followed the Headmistress into the entrance Hall and they began to make the climb up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

**XX HP+GW XX**

Poppy came out of her office, wanting to do a quick check on her patients before heading off to perform some of her other duties.

She was taken aback by the intensity if the light coming from behind the screen. It was brighter than it had ever been. Hurrying to see if something was the matter she quickly slipped through the opening in the screens.

She had to shield her eyes somewhat because of the light but what she saw stunned her.

The sheet that had been coving Harry's back was gone, the scorched remains on either side of the bed. Harry's back looked almost fully healed, the charred areas totally lifted off his back, most laying to the sides but a few still resting where they had been attached.

The thing that shocked her the most was the change she saw in her two patients. As she watched, Ginny's legs splayed open and Harry rose up slightly before settling between Ginny's legs.

Ginny's mouth came off Harry's and she groaned out loud, "Oh Harry," she called out softly.

The matron stood there in shock, it was evident what was happening before her, their movements leaving no doubt what the couple before her were engaged in doing.

Knowing there was no way to interfere with the cocoon of brilliant Gold Light surrounding them, all that Poppy could do was back away as quickly as she could.

She stepped outside the screens but that didn't help much as Ginny's voice began to carry through the whole Hospital wing. Her groans and cries echoing through the space.

She quickly fumbled for her wand, desperately trying to cast silencing spells before anyone over heard. She finally got the charm cast and was just breathing a sigh of relief when she heard a noise form the direction of the doors.

She slowly turned and was mortified to see the shocked looks on Minerva's and Molly Weasley's faces.

"Poppy what's wrong with Mrs. Potter, she sounded in great pain," the Headmistress said, her face full of concern.

Poppy blushed deeply, but that went unnoticed by the pair standing just inside the door. Before she could reply Molly came charging down the aisle, "What's wrong with my baby? What's happening to her," she cried in a near panic.

Poppy glanced back and forth from Molly to the screened couple, trying to find her voice. "I, ah, well you see," she stammered.

Minerva looked on in wonder, the usually unflappable Matron was obviously so flustered that she was incoherent, but she could she that she wasn't concerned about what they had heard.

Molly came running up and tried to push her way by the matron, but she wouldn't budge. "I don't think you really want to go in there right now," Poppy said.

"Get out of my way, Ginny's in pain. I heard her!" Molly cried hysterically.

Poppy struggled to restrain Molly, she glanced at Minerva over Molly's shoulder. The Headmistress just nodded at her, a amused look on her face.

Poppy shrugged and stepped out of the distraught woman's way. Molly glared at her as she stepped into the confined area and stopped dead. Once inside the silencing charm she could hear Ginny moaning out Harry's name, the young couple was obviously in the throes of passionate love making. The screams coming from Ginny were not from pain but from ecstasy.

Blushing furiously, she stumbled back out from behind the screens. She turned and looked at Poppy who blushed deeply and shrugged. Taking the shocked woman she led her to her office where they were joined by Minerva.

As she guided Molly to a seat she said "I told you you didn't want to go in there."

Molly looked up into her eyes, still looking shocked.

Minerva took a seat too, "Perhaps some tea would be in order," she said calmly.

**XX HP+GW XX**

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay in getting this posted, that darn thing called life keeps getting in the way.

As always, please review.


	34. Chapter 34: Homecoming

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 33:Homecoming**

Harry was dimly aware as his body responded to Ginny, his whole world was wrapped up in her. He could feel the familiar contours of her pressed against him and he reveled in feeling them.

He knew he was reacting to her advances as he normally would and he felt his hardened member slide deep within her moist centre and as he did so he felt a surge of energy enter him. It coursed through him, burning like fire but instead of pain it brought him blissful healing.

Every fibre of his being exploded with the pure Love from Ginny that filled him up. He felt her presence within him, not only in his head but in each and every cell of his body, as rapturous as their joinings had been before, they were nothing compared to what they were experiencing now.

Harry was aware of every millimetre of Ginny's body against his, he felt her hardened nipples pressing into his chest, along with her arms wrapped around him, her mouth firmly attached to his with their tongues twirling and dancing together.

He was also aware as his body started to thrust in and out of Ginny's dripping centre but in a way he had never experienced before. It was as if every nerve ending in his manhood was attuned to every nerve ending in Ginny's hot wet sheath and they were sharing the feelings so deeply that the line between them was blurred even more than it had been before.

As they reached their climaxes Harry felt his essence pour forth but instead of his seed it appeared as liquid fire, and Ginny's matched his. The fires from both of them hit and rose as a dual column of fire that spiralled upward, twisting and turning. If anyone had been watching they would have seen the fire hit the ceiling before combining as it dropped back onto the entwined bodies laying on the bed. It formed into a raging inferno of golden light that was added to the light already surrounding them.

The flames then collapsed into their bodies finishing the healing process as it did so Harry and Ginny finished in a shattering climax. Ginny's mouth came off of Harry's and she screamed in ecstasy as their magic combined and shook the Hospital Wing so hard the three woman in the office thought the building was collapsing.

Poppy, Minerva and Molly rushed out into the ward, looking around in panic, wondering what was happening. Their eyes were drawn to the light coming from behind the screens surrounding Harry and Ginny.

They looked on in awe as the light grew so bright, it hurt their eyes even though it was blocked by the screens.

The whole building shook and groaned with the intensity of the forces that were assaulting it. Just when it seemed the building couldn't withstand any more the light slowly faded and calm descended on the room.

Molly was pale and had a shocked look on her face, her one hand drawn up to her mouth as she stared at the screens that had miraculously remained standing through out the ordeal.

Poppy slowly made her way to the opening and she stepped carefully around the corner. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the two laying before her.

Harry and Ginny were now laying side by side, cuddled together spoon fashion. Both seemed sound asleep, with smiles on their faces.

Poppy silently waked around to the other side of the bed to take a look at Harry's back. Her eyes widened once again, not only was his back no longer scorched or burnt, it was now unblemished by any mark at all. His hair was also fully regrown and it was impossible to see any sign that just a few days before he had been so burnt and damaged he had almost died.

The matron was also bewildered by what she was seeing. There was a subtle difference to her eyes about how Harry and Ginny appeared. It took he several moments to figure out what was different and when she did she was gobsmacked.

Both of their bodies had been transformed, they looked fitter, more toned and muscular. It appeared they had both added a couple of stone in weight but it was all muscle, no fat at all. Not that they appeared over developed but they did look to be in top physical shape. It did make them look older and more mature though.

Succumbing to her instincts she drew her wand and cast several diagnostic spells on them, first Harry and then out of curiosity Ginny.

She looked at the results and had a hard time comprehending what she was seeing. Both fell into the top one percentile of health and fitness. So taken with what she was doing she actually jumped when Ginny sighed and moved in closer to Harry who then tightened his arm around her waist.

Madam Pomfrey quickly took a blanket out of the small side table and covered them up, neither moved when she did so but she did hear them sigh slightly in contentment.

When she emerged from behind the screen she found both Molly and Minerva staring at her with questioning faces.

Minerva was the one to break the silence, "How are they?" she asked with some trepidation.

Molly and Minerva looked at Poppy, waiting expectantly for her answer.

Poppy unconsciously shook her head, not realizing what she was inadvertently conveying to the others. As Molly began to recoil in shock and horror, Poppy said lowly, "They're perfect, as perfect as I've ever seen two people." Her face broke into a smile, still shaking her head. "It's remarkable, I've never seen anything like it."

Molly's face lost its look of horror and one of complete bewilderment replaced it, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look for yourselves," she replied, stilling smiling in an amused way.

Molly and Minerva slowly walked to where Harry and Ginny were sequestered and hesitantly looked in at the sleeping couple. Though their bodies were now covered up to their shoulders it was evident about what had changed.

Harry and Ginny no loner looked like fifteen and sixteen year old teenagers, both appeared to be at least twenty or slightly older. Totally shocked they stared for several moments before slowly backing out and returned to Poppy who had gone back to her office.

She was sitting at her desk making notations in Harry's and Ginny's charts. She looked up as the two shocked women entered her office. "See what I mean," she said, the smile still on her face.

Molly and Minerva flopped back into their seats, still stunned by what they had seen. "What happened?" asked Molly, still in shock.

Poppy gave a short chuckle, "I have no bloody idea," she said emphatically. "I've never seen anything like this, never read anything like it either. They just continue to amaze me," the matron said, still shaking her head in amazement.

They were all sitting their lost in their own thoughts when a house elf appeared with a tray with a pot of tea and three cups. She smiled at them while putting the tray on the desk, bowed and then disappeared again.

Minerva just rolled her eyes, not even bothering to voice her thoughts. With everything that was happening the behaviour of the House Elves just continued to get more bizarre with each passing day.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Draco had finally been taken to a regular cell somewhere deep within the bowels of the Ministry. He still had no idea what time it was, what day it was or how long he'd even been there.

He was more tired than he had ever been before in his life, every time it seemed he dropped off to sleep one of the guards would come around and "accidentally" wake him.

He rarely saw anyone else, not even the woman Auror who had questioned him and he had no idea what was going on. Silently he just wished it would end. They had finally made him change, giving him a dull grey jumpsuit with the word "PRISONER" written in bold letters across the front and back along with an ill-fitting pair of slip on shoes.

Besides the uncomfortable cot he was laying on the room only contained a sink and W/C, both of stainless steel and firmly attached to the wall. The lighting was the same as in the interrogation room, never changing, though it did seem slightly less intense here.

He had just drifted off to sleep again when the guard began to bang loudly on the bars to his cell. Groaning lowly, Draco sat up and saw one of the two Aurors that had taken him into custody. It was the shorter of the two and he had a tray in his hands.

"Hey kid, here's your dinner," he said with a cruel laugh.

Draco stood and went over to the door, his feet dragging as he went. He watched dully as the guard pushed the tray through the bars of the door, hanging on only long enough for Draco to grab the other side before it could fall to the floor.

What Draco saw before him almost turned his stomach, there was a metal cup of water and a bowl of some indistinct grey glop. He frowned at it before looking up at the Auror outside the door.

The man just laughed, "Better eat it, cause that's all you'll be getting for a while."

Draco thought about just dumping it but his stomach growled mightily, he wasn't sure when he had last eaten and he was famished. He went back to the cot and sat down, staring at the bowl of whatever before him.

Steeling himself he took the spoon and hesitantly dug into the heavy "porridge" for lack of a better word. He sniffed it to see if it had any scent that might give away what it might be but it didn't have much of a smell at all.

He took the smallest of taste that he could. He glanced at the guard who he noticed was watching him intently. Draco was a little surprised that it didn't taste bad, but then again it didn't taste good either, it was without a doubt the blandest thing he had ever eaten.

Its thick, pasty texture coated his mouth and he had to struggle to swallow it. The only redeeming quality it seemed to have was that it was quite filling. He forced himself to eat the whole bowl and he washed it down with the cup of water which he had to refill several times in the small sink.

When he was done he made his way back to the door where the guard had stood waiting, he pressed the tray against the bars and it slipped through but his hands bumped up against the bars.

The guard grabbed the tray and pulled it the rest of the way through. His eyes met Draco's and he had a bit of a leer which Draco ignored.

"Do you know how long I've been here?" he asked.

The guard laughed at him, "Yeah, I do," he replied, looking at him with a smirk.

Draco was surprised when he didn't say anything more, he just stood there sneering at him. "Well?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry kid, I'm not allowed to tell you," he said with a small chuckle as he turned and walked away.

Draco started to get annoyed but then it just kind of dissipated, he was much to tired to care any more. Shrugging his shoulders he shuffled back to the cot hoping that he'd be allowed to get some sleep at last.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Neville sat in the Common Room with Millie tucked up beside him. He was holding her close wishing he could do more to ease her melancholy. She had hardly eaten since he had escorted her back from the Hospital Wing.

He looked at her and his heart ached for the troubled young witch. He knew she was blaming herself for what happened to Harry and it seemed no amount of everyone telling her that it wasn't the case, she just didn't want to believe it.

He felt her sigh again and stifle a sniffle. Neville gave her an affectionate squeeze and he was happy to feel her lean in tighter to his side. "Why Nev?" she asked forlornly, "Why did this have to happen?"

Neville looked at his girlfriend compassionately, "Because there are those in this world who are filled with nothing but contempt and hate. They care nothing about others and are wiling to do the unthinkable. You had nothing to do with this," he said as he gently lifted Millie's chin so she was looking into his eyes.

He saw her eyes glisten as she tried valiantly to keep from crying once more. Neville gently leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, after which she buried her face into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Nev," she said softly.

"Any time, my love," he answered.

Millie relaxed into his embrace and he felt and heard her breathing slow and even out as she drifted off to sleep.

Neville smiled wanly at the suffering young woman who was tucked tightly into his chest. He gently ran his fingers though her stark white hair. While its colour was changed it was still soft and silky and she seemed to take great comfort in his attention to it even while she was sleeping.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron and Hermione made their way back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They were a little concerned with all the rumours that they'd been hearing about what caused the Castle to shake like it had been hit by a earthquake.

Luckily no major damage had been reported, just a few cracked windows and the toppling of several suits or Armour here and there. Not even any of the teachers had been able to give an explanation of what had happened. The only one that seemed to be missing during the day was Professor McGonagall.

As they entered the through the portrait hole they saw Neville and Millie snuggled together on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione's heart went out to the young Gryffindor, she had been almost inconsolable about Harry's condition since the incident.

She and Ron made their way over to where the couple sat, "Hey Millie, how are you doing?" she asked the despondent witch.

Millie sighed quite forlornly, "I-I'm f-fine," she stammered softly, her lip quivering as she spoke.

Hermione could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears and she wondered what it would take to pull her out of her melancholy. The only thing she could think of would be the full recovery of Harry and his return to Gryffindor Tower.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry stirred sleepily, feeling the warmth of Ginny tucked into his body. He gently leaned forward and softly kissed the side of Ginny's neck, just below her ear in the spot he knew that drove Ginny crazy.

At first Ginny didn't respond so he repeated the action until he felt Ginny move. She scrunched her shoulder trying to keep him from repeating it yet again.

Harry could tell both physically and through their Bond that Ginny hadn't really awoken yet, so smiling, he dropped his kisses to her shoulder and ran his hand up her torso, tenderly cupping one of her breasts in his hand.

Propping himself up on his elbow so that he could see her face, Harry tweeked her nipple. He was gratified to see her eyes snap open at once, a look of surprise on her face, leaning down he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Hey love."

Ginny spun in his grasp so that she was facing him, her face in a wide smile as she stared into his eyes. She hesitated for a second before kissing him soundly.

"_Welcome back,"_ Ginny sent, her joy flowing through the Bond.

"_It's good to be back,_" Harry replied, never breaking their kiss. "_It looks like I owe you my life once again._"

"_Yeah well if you would stop doing things that make it necessary I wouldn't have to keep saving you,"_ Ginny replied, though her chastisement was half-hearted.

"_I'm sorry that I keep putting you through things like this,_" Harry said contritely.

Harry felt Ginny's emotions flare across their Bond, he understood how close he had come to dying and pulling Ginny with him into the afterlife. The realization chilled him to the bone and if it wasn't for Ginny's comforting him through the Bond he would have broken down.

"_Shh, It's OK Harry,"_ she sent tenderly. "_We didn't die and you're healed now so that's all that matters."_

Harry nodded his head and managed a smile. He then hugged her tightly, letting Ginny's love fill him again. He knew that together they could face just about anything. He marvelled again at the love they shared and its strength and depth.

Ginny felt Harry's love flowing back to her just as strongly as hers had flowed into him. She shivered at the intensity of the feelings it caused and not for the first time she was awestruck by what they shared.

Harry felt his passion rising and he wanted Ginny so much he ached with his need. He kissed her deeply, letting his emotions flow into the Bond as his hands began to roam across her body, inflaming both of them.

"_Harrrryyy,"_ Ginny moaned, her body responding to his advances. "_Not here, anyone could walk in,"_ she protested feebly.

"_Where?"_

"_Not till we're back in our room," _Ginny said, hoping to cool his ardour.

Harry pulled back slightly and grinned at her mischievously.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, "_Harry!" _she said sternly.

"_Your wish is my command,"_ Harry sent playfully, and then pulling her tight into himself and kissing her passionately he cast "_Teleportus!"_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Madam Pomfrey was just coming out of her office to check on Harry and Ginny, Minerva had left a little while ago to resume her duties but Molly was still waiting to see Ginny and had agreed to wait in the office. She had come back everyday since they had discovered Harry and Ginny making love.

As she exited into the ward she heard movement behind the screens that kept her charges hidden from view. She had only taken a few steps when the sounds stopped.

Steeling herself she made her way to the screens and cautiously peeked around the corner wondering if Harry and Ginny were still asleep. Her eyes widened in shock when she found the bed empty. She knew that they hadn't passed the office and wondered where they could have gone.

Rushing in she was surprised to see Ginny's clothing still folded carefully on the chair and she knew that Harry didn't have any clothes as his robes and clothing had been destroyed when he had been burnt.

She rushed out back to her office, Molly's face at first looking hopeful, fell as she saw the look on the matron's face. "What's wrong?" she asked in near panic.

"They're gone!" was the stunning reply.

"Gone?" Molly repeated incredulously.

"That's right," Poppy said as she went to her floo and contacted Minerva.

The Headmistress sat at her desk, once more rubbing her temples as another headache pounded the inside of her skull. She was just about to rise and spread the alarm about the missing Potters when Godric Gryffindor's portrait interrupted, "There is no need for alarm," he said soliciously.

Minerva looked at him in bewilderment. "Why not?" she managed to get out.

"If I am not mistaken from the sounds emanating from Harry's and Ginny's bedroom, they have returned to their quarters," Godric said with a smile.

Minerva bolted from her seat and headed for the door but before she had taken two steps Godric spoke again. "It probably isn't the best time to intrude," he said with a chuckle.

"And why not," she asked, shooting daggers at the Founder.

"They are, . . . shall we say indisposed at the moment," he said with a knowing smile.

It took a moment for the implication to sink in but when it did, the headmistress' shoulders sagged. "What again?" she asked.

"I believe so," Godric replied, chuckling again. "Ah to be young and in love," he said wistfully.

Minerva rolled her eyes and headed back to her desk. "If you would be so kind to inform them when you see them that I'd like to see them in my office as soon as they are, . . . available."

Godric laughed deeply, "That I will, Headmistress, that I will."

Minerva flopped back into her chair, rubbing her temples once again, "What am I going to tell Molly?" she said to no one in particular. Behind her she heard the distinctive chuckle from Dumbledore.

Turning around she glared at his portrait and he just looked down at her over the tops of his half-moon glasses, eyes twinkling and a grin on his face. Shaking her head she turned back to her desk, silently praying for patience as she stared at the mountain of work.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Tonks sat reading the report from the forensic team. They had a positive match on the fingerprints found on the remains of the fire-bomb and the glass that Draco had handled during interrogation.

Even though the boy had confessed it was gratifying to have collaborating evidence to back the case up. Without a doubt they had proof that he had been the one to set the device.

She was just finishing up her notes in the file when Kingsley entered, knocking on the open door as he did so.

"I'm glad you got him to confess," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, not that we needed it," she replied. "We have solid evidence that ties him to the device."

Kingsley nodded, "I know but with a confession we don't need to go through a trial, just sentencing," the old Auror said.

"What will he be charged with, attempted murder?" Tonks asked.

"No, he's being charged under the new Terrorism Law. He's lucky that no one died so he won't face being sent through the Veil but he's still in a load of trouble," Kingsley replied.

Tonks' face paled a little, none of the sentences required by that law were good. Shaking her head she stared at her desk for a moment, not actually seeing it but lost in thought.

Looking back up into her boss' face she asked "What makes a kid that young do something like that King?"

Kingsley sighed, "I really don't know Dora," he said softly.

Tonks looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, not many had the privilege of calling her Dora but Kingsley was one of them and he only did it when they were alone and the topic was of a serious nature.

Tonks shut the folder and handed it to Kingsley, "Well there it is, all wrapped up. Any word on how Harry is doing?" she asked.

"No, Minerva has been very closed mouth about his condition. I get the feeling something is going on but I have no idea what," he replied as he stood.

Tonks gave a chuckle, remembering back to the sight of the Golden Light as Ginny held Harry in her embrace. Without knowing what had happened she didn't want to give anything away. She silently vowed to go back to Hogwarts and check on his status.

Kingsley paused in the doorway, "The sentencing is tomorrow at Nine, you have to be there in case they want any testimony concerning the investigation."

"I'll be there King, you can count on that," Tonks said, staring steely into his eyes.

"I know you will be Dora," he said softly before departing.

Tonks watched him go, not envying him his job, she'd hate to be stuck behind a desk all the time. It just wasn't in her nature to sit around, she'd much rather be out on the street catching the bad guys.

Sighing to herself she gathered her things and prepared to leave, Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she wanted to get some rest, after she checked on Harry.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry lay in bed with Ginny snuggled close into his side. He was basking in the afterglow of their love-making. Ginny had fallen asleep and he was glad because he knew just how much she had poured into him through their Bond.

Harry laid there contemplating their ordeal. He didn't have any idea what day it was though he did know it was just past Four in the afternoon. The time he got from the clock beside the bed and he knew it was afternoon by the light that he could see outside their window.

Harry looked back at Ginny's face as she slumbered, resting her head on his chest. He smiled as he looked at his beloved wife, taking in the changes that he saw. She looked much more mature, all trace of the remaining vestiges of childhood were gone. In its place was the beauty of a young woman in her prime.

Though her nose and cheeks still were covered with the same freckles they only enhanced her natural beauty and he couldn't help but smile as he gazed upon her.

Feeling her stir and her eyelids began to flutter as she woke, Harry couldn't help but run his hand through her luscious hair, letting its silky feeling fill him with the same wondrous sensation that he had come to love so much.

"Umm, I like that," she whispered as she felt him stroking his hand down through her hair.

"So do I," Harry replied softly.

Ginny sat up and looked at her husband. "You know we're going to get yelled at, don't you," she said with a smile.

Harry just shrugged, "It was worth it," he said smiling back at her.

Come on," Ginny said, rolling out of bed. "We need to take a shower."

Harry stretched and rose, following Ginny into the bathroom. As she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature he took her into a loving embrace from behind.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he whispered into her ear.

"Not lately," she replied, leaning back into his embrace.

"I love you," he said as he playfully nibbled on her ear.

Ginny giggled as his lips tickled her. "Thank you, I love you too," she replied as she turned in his arms, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Harry returned the kiss just as tenderly. She then smiled and led him into the shower where they spent quite a while gently catering to each other. Harry taking an especially long time washing her hair.

Once finished they carefully dried one another off and headed back into their room to get dressed.

Harry had to use enlarging charms on their clothes because nothing fit them any more. They had both looked into the mirror looking in wonder at the physical changes that their bodies had undergone.

While they were doing so both their stomachs growled in hunger causing them both to smile.

"Let's get something to eat," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand and leading him out into the sitting area.

Neither was surprised to see Donder just finishing setting the table with their dinner. The diminutive Elf bowed and said "I is happy that Master Harry is well and back where he belongs."

"I'm glad to be back," Harry answered with a smile.

The Elf bowed again and disappeared with a crack.

Harry and Ginny sat down and shared an unhurried dinner, taking their time, sharing bites, feeding one another, interspersed with kisses and caresses. Words weren't necessary as they let their love flow back and forth feeding their souls as they fed their bodies.

They finished their dinner just before Six o'clock and as they rose Godric cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "I'm glad to see you well and looking very fit," he said to Harry.

He then looked at Ginny, "You too have undergone a remarkable change," he added with a smile.

"Thank you Godric," Harry replied. "Do you happen to know what day it is?" he asked.

Godric gave a small chuckle, "It is Sunday, you have been in the Hospital Wing since Tuesday."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, we had no idea how long it had been. Linked as we were we had no sense of time."

"I would question you further but the Headmistress is eager to see you two. I was told to tell you to see her as soon as you were available," Godric said with a chuckle.

Ginny sighed but was smiling, "Come on Harry, I guess we need to go and face the music."

"Thank you Godric," Harry said as he let himself be led away by Ginny towards the entrance to the corridor.

Harry looked slightly surprised but understood Ginny's reason, not wanting to be delayed in the Common Room in case anyone was there. Arm in arm they headed out, chuckling with each other, not one bit sorry that they had left the Hospital without clearing it with anyone.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted, that thing called real life just keeps getting in the way. Hopefully things will quiet back down so I can keep to a more consistent schedule but I make no promises.**

**As always please review, I haven't been able to respond as much as I like to but they are appreciated.**


	35. Chapter 35: Facing the Music

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 34: Facing the Music **

Draco awoke with a start, he blinked several times, unsure for a moment where he was. It took a moment for him to orient himself and remember he was in a Ministry cell. He finally felt like he had gotten a descent amount of sleep, not that he was feeling fully rested, but he didn't feel like he was going to collapse any more either.

He got up and went over and used the loo, still self-conscious about having no privacy, but when his body demanded relief, he knew he had no choice. As a member of a pure-blood, aristocratic family, he found the whole thing very demeaning.

Draco splashed some water on his face, trying to feel at least a little cleaner. He felt grimy and rank. Even though he hadn't exerted himself he knew it was quite some time since he had been able to shower and change his clothes.

Stretching mightily, he heard several of his joints pop as he did so. He began to pace back and forth mainly due to boredom. There was nothing to do to keep himself occupied so he had taken to pacing.

He spent large periods of time without seeing another soul. Even without a watch or any change in his environment he knew that he had been there for a reasonable long time.

He was roused out of his self-absorbed thinking by the sound of someone walking towards his cell. He came to a halt and just stared at the door, wondering who it was coming to see him, or so he hoped.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry couldn't help but keep glancing at Ginny as they made their way to the Headmistress' office. The changes her body had under gone were striking. While they had both grown with the maturation of their bodies and he figured he was now about 6 foot or 6 foot one, Ginny was now only about an inch or two shorter.

She had also lost all her child-like qualities, and he thought she was the perfect blend of lean sleekness and womanly curves. He noticed her walk and from the knowledge gained from Ares, he identified her gait as someone who was trained physically to be a warrior. She walked with a casual alertness, relaxed but alert, her muscles rippling below the surface tuned and ready to handle anything that might confront them.

He was also aware that he had adopted the same mannerisms. He felt like a finely tuned machine, ready to handle any situation as it manifested itself.

He found himself grinning at her, which she returned. He liked what he saw, she had turned into a much more beautiful woman than she was as a teen. Well technically she was still a teen in age but she was definitely a woman now. She now had a sensual air about her that captured his attention in an almost Veela like manner.

Her freckles that had looked cute now served to enhance her beauty. They were dusted on her cheeks and up over her nose, from a slight distance they blended together to add some colour to her normally light skin-tone.

Ginny was also evaluating the changes that Harry had undergone, he was now taller than most of the students but he didn't appear gangly like Ron did as he had shot up. Harry had the body of a very fit adult. His muscles softly rippling as he moved effortlessly.

He moved with a cat-like grace and he had a predatory look to him. His eyes scanning the way before them as if he was looking for and assessing any threats that may be present. Though he appeared relaxed, there was the sense of barely contained power, both physically and magically about him.

His face had lost all traces of the boyish look he had before and now his face was one of a very handsome man. His hair retained that messy, unruly style that looked more natural than it had on his younger self. He also exuded a sensuality that was just below the surface but radiated out to draw attention to his manliness.

As a couple they were very striking and they drew many stares as they made their way through the halls. Many of the students they passed didn't recognize them at first, it wasn't until they were close and people were able to see Harry's scar peaking out of his fringe were they identified. More than one person stopped and stared at them as they passed.

In the past the stares would have made Harry very uncomfortable, but now, though he still hated the attention that he and now Ginny drew, he just brushed it off with a shrug.

Harry draped his arm across Ginny's shoulders and hugged her casually to his side.

"_You'd think that they'd have better things to stare at," _ he sent to Ginny with a smirk.

"_I don't know Harry, you look fantastic now and I can see why they're staring at you. The girls are so taken by your looks, I'm surprised that they aren't swooning at you presence as you walk past, and all the guys are envious of you. You radiate power and a sense of manliness that intimidates them,_" Ginny sent back with a chuckle.

In no time they were standing at the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmistress' office. As they took the last couple of steps the Gargoyle spun out of the way, allowing them access to the spiral stairs that took them up to the landing outside the door to the office.

It stood open so they made their way inside and found Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk. She had a very stern look on her face and they saw her take a deep calming breath as they made their way to the chairs in front of the desk.

"Please be seated, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said with a frown.

Harry looked at the separate chairs and drew his wand. He cast a non-verbal spell that merged the two chairs together into one double wide chair that he and Ginny could both sit in comfortably.

Ginny saw McGonagall's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she got a very appraising look on her face. "That was a pretty impressive bit of Transformation, Mr. Potter," she said appraisingly.

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied nonchalantly.

Harry and Ginny sat down, they both sat with a casual ease but Minerva could feel their presence. They just exuded confidence and power as they sat there looking at her unabashedly.

Once more assuming her stern countenance, she cleared her throat before continuing. "I am very disappointed in you two with the manner in which you left the Hospital Wing before you were even checked over and cleared to do so."

Harry did at least have the courtesy to look sheepish, but he did have a wry grin on his face. Ginny just briefly rolled her eyes, but she too had a huge smile on her face.

Harry was the one that spoke up. "I'm really sorry if we caused anyone any undue worry, Professor, but we are perfectly fine as you can see and my only excuse is that we had just shared a near death experience and I wanted to thank my wife for once more saving my life in shall we say a very intimate manner."

"Yes Professor," Ginny added, "In escaping death we wished to celebrate life and thought our quarters were a more appropriate place to do so."

The Professor shook her head but Harry and Ginny did notice a smile flicker across her face before she turned her attention back on the couple before her. "That be as it may, I must stress that your behaviour was unacceptable, both Madam Pomfrey and your Mother were quite concerned."

Minerva then looked at both of them while taking a deep breath, "Then there is the manner in which you left. I can not stress strongly enough how troubling it is that you two seem to move around the castle at will. I and a number of the other staff members are quite concerned that if you two can do so then others with, shall we say, have much more sinister motives could do so. Therefore I insist that you tell me how you are doing it."

Without glancing at Ginny, Harry sent "_That isn't going to happen."_

"_I agree, Harry," _Ginny sent back. "_How far are you willing to take it?"_

"_All the way, dear one, I will not compromise our safety or abilities,"_ Harry replied.

Minerva saw Harry and Ginny frown and she silently pleaded that they would not make an issue out of this. As the silence stretched on she finally said "I'm waiting."

Harry glanced quickly at Ginny and gave her a quick smile before looking back at the Professor. "I'm sorry, Professor, but we respectfully decline to answer that question."

They saw a pained expression pass across McGonagall's face, "Harry, Ginny, please give me some kind of answer. Would you risk expulsion to remain silent?"

"I'm sorry Professor, even in the face of expulsion, we will not answer that question at this time," Harry said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I can only assure you that there is nothing wrong with the wards protecting the school and in the future there may come a time when one of us will be able to tell you how we accomplished it."

Minerva turned her eyes to Ginny, "Ginny, is that your position too?"

"My husband has answered for both of us," Ginny replied succinctly.

"Very well, I will inform the Board of Governors of your position, it is up to them to pass judgement," Minerva replied, sadly.

"In the mean time I must sentence you to detention for the next month, see Professor McGregor tomorrow evening," she added, her regret evident on her face.

"OK, Professor," Harry responded. "Will there be anything else?"

With one last sad look at each of them she said "No, you are dismissed."

Harry and Ginny rose and without looking back they made their way back down out of the headmistress' office.

"Really Minerva," she heard from behind her. "The Board of Governors?"

Minerva spun her chairs around to face Dumbledore's portrait, "I'm sorry Albus, but since I am not you the Governors are taking a more hands on approach this year. They are not allowing me the latitude that they showed to you."

She then looked at Albus shrewdly, "Do you know how they are doing it?"

Albus Dumbledore laughed, "While I have several theories I am not certain how they are accomplishing their remarkable ability to thwart the safeguards in place. All I can add is I agree with Harry and Ginny about not revealing how they are doing it. It is just possible that that ability could save their lives because they are able to escape anti-apparation wards. The fewer who know what they are capable of the better."

Minerva McGonagall nodded slowly, "I can understand that Albus, but I am in a very difficult position."

"Just remember to do what is right Minerva," Dumbledore said softly. "You can't go wrong if you hold to that."

Minerva then saw Dumbledore close his eyes and seemingly drop off to sleep, but she was pretty sure he was just feigning sleep to avoid further discussion. Sighing she turned back to her desk and set about tackling some of the mountain of paperwork that was required to keep Hogwarts running.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk, contemplating the letter she had just read. It was from the Board of Governors in response to the one she had sent to them after Draco had been caught.

She slowly spun her chair around and stared at Dumbledore's portrait, who was looking down at her over the tops of his half-moon glasses, the customary twinkle missing from his eyes.

Minerva felt older than she ever had. There were times that the mantle of leadership was a heavy burden and this was definitely one of them.

"I see no other choice," she said heavily. "I told them what would happen if any one of them did anything."

"I know Minerva,"Albus said sadly. "Unfortunately you have no choice but to follow through or you risk losing your credibility with the remainder of the school and to do that would invite chaos."

Minerva nodded sadly, "Then there is the matter of Severus," she added.

Once more Albus had a pained look on his face, "I know you have to do what is needed, I just hope he understands. Who do you have as a replacement?"

"I considered your suggestion but feel he's been retired too long. I was able to get Abigail Waters, recently retired as the Ministry Potions Master. She was really pleased with the job offer saying it was just the thing for her to stay active in her so called retirement," Minerva replied with a smile.

Dumbledore remained quiet for several moments while he appeared to ponder the information he had just heard. Nodding his head he said "Yes, she will make an excellent teacher, probably much more so than Severus." He then smiled slightly, "Please remind Severus of his pledge to the Order and I think once he gets past his ego, he'll calm down and understand how much better off he is without having to teach any longer. He can be of much greater help if he is given more free reign."

"I'll remind him Albus, but I don't know how he'll react. I just hope he will remain faithful to the Order," McGonagall answered.

Dumbledore could only nod in reply, he was fairly certain that Severus Snape would remain firmly determined to see Voldemort eliminated once and for all.

Minerva silently prayed that Dumbledore was correct and that everything would turn out for the best.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Draco was awoken by one of the guards banging loudly on the bars to his cell. He had more of the porridge for him to eat along with a clean prison uniform for him to wear.

He ate in silence, once again having to drink a lot of water to swallow the thick, bland paste. Almost as soon as he was done the guard reappeared to collect the tray.

"I'll be back for you shortly kid, you better be changed and ready to go," the Auror said with a sneer.

Draco looked at the man dully, his indignation at his treatment having been extracted days before by the monotony and lack of sleep. Slowly he striped off his old jumpsuit and after a feeble attempt to clean himself using the small sink basin, he donned the new prison d was just buttoning it up when the two Aurors who had brought him in appeared.

Using their wands they removed the charms and wards that prevented escape and motioned for Draco to exit his cell. As he passed through the door, the taller Auror waved his wand and a set of shackles manifested itself on his wrists and ankles. The chain between his feet was quite short so that he was forced to take very small steps. He had almost fallen over when they had started walking and if not for the Aurors on each side of him grabbing hold of his arms, he would of fallen flat on his face.

The two escorts laughed at him and he blushed furiously as his embarrassment washed over him. The shackles forced him to walk with an awkward shuffling gait that caused the chains to rattle with a metallic ringing sound.

Draco's only redeeming thought was that they were not passing anyone in the dimly lit corridors that they were using. They walked on for quite some time till they came to a lift. It was ready and waiting for them so there wasn't any delay, they entered the lift and within moments they arrived at their destination.

Draco was hurried out of the lift, down a short section of hall and into a courtroom. It as virtually empty as he was directed to the chair in the middle of the room, where he was forced down into the seat.

Immediately chains snaked out of the arms and legs of the chair, securely binding him in it. Once he was secured the Auror who had placed the shackles on him waved his wand to remove them.

Draco looked around the room, it was a slightly bowed circle with the sides pinched in slightly. The room was virtually empty at the moment, with only a few Aurors spaced around the room, standing near the few doors.

Several moments later people began to enter, one appeared to be the court recorder, carrying scrolls of parchment, quills and bottles of ink, she sat near the front and began to set up her things.

She was followed by a couple of more Aurors. Draco recognized the female Auror that had interrogated him, she was accompanied by a large black man in Auror robes. They were looking straight at him and Draco quailed at their intense looks.

His attention was torn away by the sound of a door opening towards the front or the room. Three people entered dressed in the scarlet robes of the Wizengamot. Draco was a little surprised he was being sentenced by a Tribunal and not the full Assembly.

Draco felt his anger rise but when he made to speak on of the court officials told him to remain silent or they would cast a silencing spell on him. He glared at the official but knew he had no recourse but to comply.

There were two men and a woman who all had very serious and stern looks on their faces and this did nothing to alleviate Draco's fears. The man sitting in the centre banged a gavel and called for quiet.

Draco thought that was kind of strange as you could have heard a pin drop. No matter, the lead judge called for the reading of the charges.

The young woman who was sitting beside the court reporter stood, "The State Charges Draco Lucius Malfoy with a terroristic attack as described under the Terrorist Act Statute of 1996. He has confessed to planting an explosive device with the intent to cause the death or deaths of a student or students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By using an indiscriminate method of attack he violated Section 2, subsection 7 of the Statute."

She then sat down and looked at the lead judge who nodded at her. He then turned to a very impressive looking man who was seated to the opposite side than the two witches. He rose and turned to look at Draco with a look of pure contempt on his face.

"Before us we have a criminal of the most heinous sort, one with no regard to anyone who may just have stumbled into the area. It shows such a basic disregard for human life and it was only by sheer chance that no one was killed that the Ministry feels that the maximum allowable sentence be applied in this case."

"Thank you Mr. Prosecutor, the Tribunal will now take a few moments to consider the facts of the case. There will be a brief recess, and the court means brief," the Head Judge said sternly.

The three judges then stood and filed out of the room leaving everyone seated where they were, not that Draco had much choice, being bound to the chair like he was.

He heard people whispering around him and at first thought that they were talking about him but when he looked closer, he could see the two young witches in front talking to each other closely, they were engrossed in their conversation and paying no attention to him in the slightest. When one began to giggle at something the other had said, he realized that they weren't the least bit interested in him in the slightest.

The same went for the Aurors guarding the doors, while remaining watchful, they too weren't paying any attention to him, and so it was as he glanced around the room, the few people there were involved with each other and ignoring him completely.

This more than anything that morning struck home to him how insignificant he and his actions really were in the greater scheme of things. Slumping in his chair as much as his bound limbs allowed, Draco closed his eyes and contemplated the foolishness of his actions.

He didn't have much time alone with his thoughts because shortly after he had shut his eyes he heard the Tribunal re-enter. Draco struggled a little, trying to sit up straighter in his seat, wanting to live up to his family's name and postion in Wizarding society.

Draco looked intently at the Tribunal members as they sat down but he could read nothing in their faces, it was is they were carved out of stone.

Once more the lead judge banged his gavel, calling for silence. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have confessed to crimes you have been accused of, in doing so you have taken responsibility for the act you committed. The Tribunal has taken that into consideration in regard to your sentence."

The judge looked up and into Draco's eyes for a moment before continuing. "You are hearby sentenced to a minimum of 5 years in Azkaban and not to exceed 10 years."

The judge paused for a moment and Draco thought to himself that the sentence wasn't that harsh.

"You are also to be striped of most of your magic, the last vestige is to be bound within your heart so that if you ever divulge the Magical World you will be struck dead, furthermore you are to be banished from the Wizarding World, never to have access to it again. This too will be upon the pain of Death. So Mote It Be!"

The Tribunal then took out their wands and as one cast exuo veneficus, redimio veneficus, nex per veneficus, three beams of bluish white light shot from their wands, combining just before they struck Draco.

Draco felt like he had been struck in the chest by a sledge-hammer and he was aware of something happening inside of him, it felt like insects were crawling around inside eating or taking away something, leaving only a small trace of it deep within his chest. In a moment it was over and he found he was slumped down in the chair.

He felt different, it was as if something was missing from inside of him, that he had lost something very important and a great sadness enveloped him.

The judge banged the gavel one last time signifying the end to the proceedings. Draco sat there in stunned disbelief, his mind a-whirl with everything that had just taken place.

He wasn't even aware of the Aurors who came up to him until they had recast the shackles. Only then did he realize they were there and the chair was releasing him. He dully let himself be pulled to his feet and led out of the courtroom. His last view was of the female Auror who had questioned him, she had a grim but satisfied look on her face, then she was gone as he was hauled into the lift. As the doors slid shut, he knew his world had changed forever.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Millie was sitting in the Common Room, tucked into Neville's side, still depressed by Harry and Ginny's absence. Neville was getting quite concerned as she as hardly eating anything and from the look of it, hardly any sleep.

She had just given a huge sigh when the portrait hole opened and two people entered, they appeared to be older than any students and everyone was staring at them, wondering what they were doing in Gryffindor Tower.

It was Millie who suddenly bolted over to them and threw herself into the arms of the young man. So fast had she moved that Neville had hardly been able to react to Millie's departure that he had just risen when he heard Millie sob out "Oh big brother I thought that I had lost you."

It was only then that Neville realized who the couple was. He made his way over to them and couldn't help but stare. "Harry? Ginny?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes Neville," Ginny said with a smile. "It really is us."

They both heard Harry comforting Millie "Shh, its' OK sis, we're fine. There is no reason to cry, Ginny and I are fine."

Millie slowly allowed herself to release her tight grip on Harry but refused to let go completely.

Harry took a quick look around and saw everyone else in the Common Room staring at them. "Let's go to our sitting room so we can talk in private," he said with a grin. He knew his and Ginny's appearances must be quite a shock.

Ginny led the way, holding onto Harry's other hand while he had his arm around Millie's shoulders. Ginny smiled and briefly thought of how in the past seeing Harry like that with Millie would have driven her crazy with jealousy but now through the Bond she was able to feel Harry's concern for her as only their sister.

They all headed for the couch and chairs and Harry and Ginny weren't surprised when Donder showed up with Butterbeers and snacks. As they got ready to settle in, Neville took Millie's hand as Harry let go of her. Ginny and Harry claimed the couch with Ginny cuddling into Harry as she sat down on his lap.

Harry noticed Millie and Neville trying to decide where to sit so he took out his wand and casually flicked it at the nearby chair which widened to be big enough for the young couple to sit down together.

Neville couldn't help but stare at Harry and Ginny, the changes in the two of them were striking. Gone were the visages of two teens and in their place was two young adults who looked confident and fit.

Neville got a funny look on his face and said "Hermione is going to flip when she sees you two now."

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Finally got this done, the darn real life keeps rearing it's head. I know this is a little shorter than usual but I figured it was better to get this posted than stretch it out.**

**As always please review.**


	36. Chapter 36: The Band Plays On

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 35: The Band Keeps Playing**

Minerva McGonagall sat waiting in her office with some trepidation. She was about to do something that she wished she didn't have to but knew it had to be done anyway.

Sighing she heard the spiral staircase begin to move and she knew the time was at hand. Steeling herself she waited for the person to enter, the door to her office already open.

Within moments Severus Snape came into view, scowling at her as he entered the room.

"You wished to see me Headmistress," he said evenly.

"Please sit down, Severus," she replied.

He took the nearest seat and looked at her, his usual sneer on his face.

"Severus," she began with a sigh, "I regret to inform you that because of the actions of one of your house members after which you were specifically informed that if anything happened, your probation would be executed and your employment would be terminated. By order of the Board of Governors, from this moment onward you are no longer a member of the teaching staff here at Hogwarts."

She passed the letter over the desk for him to read for himself. Minerva watched him carefully, though she noted that nothing changed about his stoic appearance.

Finally looking up and with an enigmatic look he said evenly, "Is that all Headmistress?"

"I am truly sorry Severus, but the final decision was out of my hands," Minerva replied quietly.

Snape snorted derisively and began to rise.

"I was also told to remind you of your pledge to the Order."

Minerva was afraid she had said the thing that was going to set him off for a moment as she saw the anger begin to rise in him, but before anything happened she heard behind her, "Severus!" from Dumbledore's portrait.

Snape's eyes flitted to the portrait and a hard cold glare could be seen. "Albus," he said tensely.

Minerva rose and said, "I think this is a discussion best left to the two of you," as she headed for the door.

Snape glanced at her as she passed but then turned his gaze once more back to Dumbledore. "This is what . . . ." he began to say hotly.

"SEVERUS!," Dumbledore said loudly, cutting off his tirade. "You never liked teaching in the first place," he said curtly. "Don't tell me you're going to miss it as I know otherwise."

Snape chuckled ruefully and sat back down, shaking his head with a small smile forming on his lips. "Yes, you're right," he admitted.

"Your agreement was with me and since I am no longer alive, you are free from it. You know full well that your unique talents will be much more useful elsewhere," Albus said succinctly.

"You are, as usual, right," Snape answered with a grin. "I guess I had better go pack my things," he added rising.

"Remember the goal, Severus. That's what's truly important," Dumbledore said quietly.

With a final nod, Severus Snape left the Head's Office for the last time.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The Castle was abuzz, as all the students were filing into the Great Hall. They were coming in by house, everyone was staring about, wondering what was happening.

The other three houses were surprised to see the Slytherins being led in by Professor Sinistra instead of Snape.

As they took their seats they noticed that a dozen or so Aurors were stationed around the Great Hall, mostly from the entrance door, around the wall by the Slytherin table and across the front, directly in front of the head table.

The heads of the houses joined the rest of the staff at the head table, each informing Minerva that all the students were accounted for.

Minerva nodded at each one as they reported to her as she waited for the last people to enter and settle down.

There was a strange hush upon the room as if everyone knew something important was taking place, after all an assembly of the full student body was a rare thing during the school year.

Minerva rose and stood in the centre of the dais, surveying the students, her face clouded with her displeasure. Taking a deep breath, she began speaking. "Approximatively three weeks ago a student had the audacity to think about attacking me as Headmistress of this school, after that the house involved was warned that any further action taken by any member of that house that dire consequences would take place."

Minerva paused, looking around the room and specifically at the Slytherins. "Even with that warning, an attack took place that almost cost the life of one of our students a little over a week ago. The student responsible was caught and dealt with harshly."

Sighing Minerva continued, "That being as it may be, the punishment threatened to the House responsible must still be enforced."

At that pronouncement, there was an outburst from the Slytherin table.

"SILENCE!" Minerva shouted.

Glaring at the Slytherin's she continued, "However the Board of Directors has agreed to modify the punishment and not every member of that house is to be expelled for the remainder of the year."

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the Hall.

"It was decided that all third year and under students who wished to remain would be allowed to do so and in addition several older students would be retained as well," Minerva continued as she kept a close watch on the Slytherin's.

"Misters Zabini and Hibbert along with Misses Greengrass and Longfellow will remain as prefects. Since one of the strictures was the suspension of the house, they will only have the Hogwarts crest upon their robes."

Minerva gave a flick of her wand and the crests changed on the robes of the Slytherin students.

"I can not begin to tell you how much it pains me to have to carry out this course of action but to allow the events that took place to go by unpunished would only invite chaos," she added sadly.

"I also regret to inform you that the previous Head of House who had been placed on probation has also been terminated and a new Professor has been hired to take over his teaching position."

"At this time all of you are dismissed except the fourth year and above Slytherins with the exception of the four prefects that have been named," she said in conclusion."

The mood in the Great Hall was very sombre, even with the announcement that their most reviled teacher had been dismissed. You could virtually hear a pin drop as everyone who had been dismissed rose and left the Hall.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione kept looking at Harry and Ginny. The remarkable changes they had undergone continued to shock her. Not only their increased height, but the physical changes that had transformed their bodies as well. They looked so much older and more mature, boggling her mind as she continued to stare.

Harry noticed her looking at them and he smiled at her as she came closer. "Why don't you and Ron join us in our rooms," Harry said with a grin.

"O-OK Harry," she managed to stammer.

Harry nodded and as they came abreast of one of the hidden passages he and Ginny slipped into it. Hermione managed to follow a few moments later but when she entered the short-cut, Harry and Ginny had disappeared. Shaking her head, she wondered again, how were they able to do that.

Slowly the students began to disburse, making their way back to their Common Rooms, a deep buzz spreading as they began to talk in hushed whispers, discussing the news that they had just all heard.

Hermione found Ron walking with Neville, Millie, Seamus and Dean. They all had shocked looks on their faces, finding it hard to believe what they had just found out.

As they neared the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione was able to have Ron drop back with her and she informed him that Harry had said they could join him and Ginny in their quarters.

As she was telling him she noticed that Neville and Millie had also dropped back from Dean and Seamus. Even though Harry hadn't said anything about them she was pretty sure that Harry and Ginny wouldn't mind if they joined them.

It seemed to take forever to get back to Gryffindor Tower, everyone was more interested in talking about the assembly they had just attended than in moving efficiently through the Halls and up the stairs.

Finally after what seemed like an interminably long time they arrived back in the Gryffindor Common Room. As the crowd slowly dispersed, Hermione, Ron Neville and Millie made their way over to Gryffindor's Portrait. He smiled at them and opened up to grant them access.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny returned to their room easily, Harry casting Teleportus as soon as they stepped into the secret passage. It was so much easier that waiting for the slow moving crowd to make their way through all the halls and stairways.

Ginny was a little surprised when Donder had shown up with drinks and snacks for six, but she just laughed and figured Neville and Millie were going to be joining them too. The knowledge and their ability to act upon it continued to amaze Harry and Ginny, but they just accepted it as part of the magical world.

They quickly changed and came out and sat on the couch, waiting for the arrival of their friends. Their eyes meeting, they decided a little snogging would be just the thing to pass the time.

They spent a wonderful half hour exploring each others new matured bodies, the snogging having progressed to the groping stage with Harry massaging Ginny's breasts through her clothing and Ginny running her hands everywhere she could reach.

Things were just really beginning to heat up when Godric, cleared his throat and informed them that their friends had made it back to the Common Room and would be entering shortly.

Harry and Ginny sat up, grinning at one another as they straightened out their clothing and Ginny ran her hands through her hair to make it look less mussy.

"We'll continue this later," Harry said huskily, with his grin widening.

Ginny's eyes flashed with her subdued passion, her grin matching her husband's. "I certainly hope so," she replied seductively.

They had just settled down, Ginny snuggling into Harry's side as the portrait opened and their four friends entered.

Ron stared at them in wonder, it was obvious to all that Harry and Ginny had been there for some time. "How did you get back here so quickly?" he asked. "We were out of the Great Hall before you two were."

Ginny chuckled while Harry replied with a grin, "We know a short cut."

"Some friend and sister I have," Ron whined. "Won't even share a newly discovered passageway with us," he said turning to look at the others for support.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked at the new couple before them. Even after seeing them the other day, she couldn't help but still be shocked at the changes that they had undergone.

"Ron, I think you're missing the point, I don't think it's a new passage that they have found but some sort of magical means to do what they did," Hermione said with an air of certainty.

"Never could fool you for long," Harry replied to Hermione with a smile. He turned to Godric's portrait, "Godric, could you find out from Helena if Luna is alone?"

Godric nodded with a slightly puzzled look, "That I can Harry," he replied before the portrait became still for a moment.

Within moments he was back, "Helena said she told Miss Lovegood to find a place she could be alone, so Miss Lovegood said she would be in the Sixth years girls bathroom in a few moments."

Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss, "My love, would you be so kind as to go and fetch Luna?"

Ron was about to say how long that might take with the Halls still being crowded as the students finished returning to their houses when Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "Of course my love."

She stood up winked at Ron and suddenly she was gone. Ron's, Neville's and Millie's jaws all opened in surprise, Hermione just rolling her eyes as Harry and Ginny had demonstrated that ability to her before.

Just as Ron was about to say something, Ginny reappeared with Luna, who smiled at them dreamily. "Thanks for the ride," she said to Ginny

As Ginny sat down next to Harry and Luna said hello to the others Donder appeared with a flagon of juice and some fruit.

Luna turned to the elf and said, "Thank you, I really do feel like juice instead of a butterbeer."

Donder bowed with a smile and disappeared again with a crack.

After everyone was comfortable, Harry looked at Ginny, "_I'm going to see if I can persuade the Founders to train the others."_

Ginny smiled back at him, _"I think that's a wonderful Idea, Harry, _Ginny replied.

Harry turned to Godric's portrait, "Godric, I would like to include our friends in the training."

Godric looked at Harry before looking at each of their friends intently, as if he was looking into their souls and judging if they were worthy. It took several minutes to assess each person but after he was done he looked back at Harry and said "I will inform the others of your request and let you know."

Harry nodded back at Godric, "Fair enough," he replied.

The seven friends than relaxed and began to discuss the events of the day.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Remus felt better than he had after a transformation than he had in a very long time. Having Tonks change with him and keep him company was a Godsend. He couldn't remember having so much fun since his Marauder days.

He looked at the sleeping form of the younger witch and smiled. He still couldn't believe that she wanted to be with him, ignoring his age and his lycanthropy. Carefully he slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake the wonderful woman who had captured his heart.

Slipping on a robe, he made his way into the kitchen where he began make breakfast for him and the sleeping woman he had left in bed. He placed everything on a tray and quietly made his way back into the bedroom.a

His timing was perfect, as he entered Tonks stretched languorously, reaching far over her head as she sat up exposing her bare torso to him.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" she said with a grin.

"Yes, I got up and decided to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he replied.

"Umm, you keep this up, I'll definitely keep you around," she said cheekily.

Remus waited until Tonks had sat up on the bed, rearranging her pillows so she could sit comfortably. He placed the tray on her lap and carefully got back into bed beside her.

They shared the breakfast that Remus had made, mainly in silence. Though there were plenty of looks and smiles, neither felt compelled to speak.

After they were finished eating, Tonks gave Remus a gentle kiss, "Thank you for serving me breakfast in bed."

"It was my pleasure," Remus said with a smile. He felt his heart swelling, still amazed that this vivacious, beautiful, young witch would choose him to be with.

Remus reluctantly rolled over and got out of bed. As he headed for the shower Tonks rose and began to follow, "Where are you off to?" she asked with a playful pout.

"I need to see Minerva and then Sirius," Remus replied as he started the shower.

Tonks looked thoughtful, "Is it OK if I come with you to Hogwarts, I'd like to check on Harry."

"Yeah, that would be fine. I'm sure that Sirius would like an update on his condition too. I know that Minerva has told him that Harry's OK but I think a report by someone else would go a long way to relieve his anxiety," Remus replied.

"Great," Dora replied, as she joined Remus in the shower. "Would you be so kind as to wash my back?" she added coyly.

Remus smiled at her, "How can I resist when you ask so nicely?"

**XX HP + GW XX**

Draco was awoken early, served he same bland glop for breakfast and then shackled again so he could be transferred to his home for the next Five years at a minimum, Azkaban.

His only one happy thought was that the Dementors had abandoned Azkaban when they threw in with the Dark Lord. At least he wouldn't have to suffer under there presence.

There were two new Aurors to escort him to the prison. They barely looked at him as they led him out through the same dimly lit corridors that he had been led down when he was taken to the court room.

Ass they came to where he had been taken to the left to the lift, they now turned right and shortly came to a small guard desk at the end of the corridor. The one Auror handed some paperwork to one of the guards seated behind the desk. He glanced at it and motioned to a bench across the hall.

Draco was at first confused because there seemed to be no exit from where they were, other than the way they had arrived. It took Draco a moment with his sleep deprived brain to remember that there were magical means of transport that needed no physical entrance or exit. He figured they must be outside the anti-Apparition wards of the ministry where the currently were.

They didn't have long to wait, several minutes later in the blank end of the corridor past the desk, three people arrived with a pop. They wore dark charcoal uniforms, similar to the Aurors except for the colour.

They were all hard looking men, with unforgiving eyes that seemed to burn through a person. They moved with a very professional manor, very militaristic, precise with little wasted motion.

They handed paperwork to the same guard at the desk, who looked at it carefully, stamped it and then motioned to where Draco was sitting. The three men came over and as they did so the Aurors stood, dragging Draco to his feet.

With a curt nod the Aurors handed Draco over to the men. Draco could now see the patch on the uniforms of the men he was being handed over to, in black and silver it read Azkaban Prison.

Trying desperately to keep from trembling he took several deep breaths hoping to calm himself. Two of the Azkaban guards took hold of Draco under his arms and they proceeded past the desk, with another nod from the third man who seemed to be in charge, they all Apparated away.

Draco felt physically sick from the feeling of being squeezed through a hose. Frighting down the bile that rose into his throat, he stumbled a bit as his escort pulled him forward.

There was another non-descript desk with more bored looking guards who glanced at the paperwork, stamped it yet again before he was handed off to another pair of guards.

They escorted him down the corridor, taking him into a room that was marked with a sign that read INPROSESSING. He was ushered inside, where he was checked thoroughly for anything that he might be carrying and he was given a new jumpsuit to wear.

When Draco looked around hoping for somewhere to change, the one guard just looked at him disgustedly while rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Draco looked away, trying for at least an illusion of privacy and he quickly changed.

As soon as he was done the guards motioned for him to proceed them through a door on the opposite wall from where they had entered.

The corridor they entered felt totally different from the one they had entered by. As they made their way down the corridor, they passed by heavy armoured doors, evenly space down the walls, staggered from one side to the other. Each had a small window-like opening that was covered by a steel sliding door.

Those inside had no visual contact with the corridor unless someone opened the sliding door or the full door itself. In the dim light Draco saw numbers and letters on each door above the window.

They walked deep into the prison before the guards stopped before a door, Draco glanced at the number on it before, with a wave of his wand, the one guard opened the door. It read C-M-10276, it was meaningless to Draco but he knew it was going to be his home for the next five years.

Draco was helped through the door by a gentle shove by one of the guards and by the time he recovered and turned around all he saw was the door slamming in his face.

The cell he had been in at the Ministry seemed spacious compared to the one he found himself in. There was a cot similar to the one in his previous cell the same stainless steel loo and sink, but that was all. There was no table or chair as there was no room for it, there was barely 4 feet from the side of the cot to the opposite wall. The cell was the length of the cot with the loo attached to the back wall, with the small sink just in front of it by the W/C.

With a sigh, Draco laid down on his cot, curled up into a ball, wishing with all his might that his situation was nothing more than a bad dream but knowing that it really wasn't, he fell into a fitful sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

As fate would have it Harry's and Ginny's first class back on Monday morning was double Potions. The class was abuzz with speculation on who would be Snape's replacement. They had all be disappointed that there wasn't any new Professors at the head table that morning.

They all filed in and found their seats, the only Slytherins there were Zabini and Greengrass, the others in the sixth year having been suspended with the majority of their house.

Harry and Ginny drew their fair share of looks as the physical changes they had undergone were very striking and hardly anyone had seen them as of yet, but the main focus of the class was wondering who was going to be their teacher.

They didn't have long to wait, from out of the back room came a fairly short, maybe 5'6" older woman, she had long greyish hair pulled back into a ponytail that for some reason reminded Harry of Bill Weasley. She was wearing half-moon glasses very reminiscent of Dumbledore's.

The biggest difference than their previous teacher was the smile that she had on her face.

She looked of the class, her eyes resting for a moment longer on Harry and Ginny but not unduly so.

"Good morning, I am your new potions teacher. My name is Abigail Waters, recently retired Potions Master for the Ministry of Magic. I think you'll find my methods a bit different from your previous teacher," she said genially.

She looked around, catching the eyes of each student as she did so. "So if there are no questions," she said pausing for a moment. "We will begin."

She turned to the blackboard and with a flick of her wand a potion recipe appeared. "Please begin, I'll be around to check on your progress shortly."

She then made her way over to where Harry and Ginny were starting to prepare to make the potion, "Excuse me," she said with a smile.

Ginny looked up, "Yes Professor?" she asked.

"I'd like you two to make a different potion," she said, flicking her wand and producing a parchment with a very complex potion recipe on it.

Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise before he glanced at the Professor. When he caught her eye, she smiled at them and said "I know it's complex but please give it a go."

Quickly Harry and Ginny scanned down the list of ingredients, "_Harry, do you recognize this potion?" _Ginny asked in surprise.

"_Yes, it's Wolfsbane,"_ Harry replied. "_I'll start with what we have while you get what we need from the school stores."_

Ginny nodded and in an instant she was hurrying to the front to gather the ingredients that they didn't have.

Hermione watched with great interest, so much so that Ron had to call her attention back to their own cauldron before something went wrong. Blushing, she turned her attention back to the potion they were to make, though her eyes did flick over to Harry and Ginny on occasion.

As Abigail made her way around the potions lab, helping and praising the students she kept a close eye on Harry and Ginny. She had heard about their seeming unmatched prowess and she wanted to check it out for herself.

She was extremely impressed as she watched them work, there was virtually no wasted motions and she was totally surprised as she watched them work in unison. She knew that there was more going on than met the eye. Smiling she kept working around the class, helping where needed.

The whole atmosphere of the class was different than in the past. Everyone found the relaxed atmosphere of Professor Waters a complete turnaround from Snape's classes.

Harry and Ginny were working swiftly but carefully, as long as nothing went awry they would just have enough time to finish the potion before the end of class and they wanted to show their new professor that they were up to the challenge she had set before them.

Ron had to chastise Hermione several times as she kept looking over at Harry and Ginny. She was also a bit flustered when Professor Waters came to hers and Ron's table, having been caught looking at Harry and Ginny one more time.

Abigail had been filled in on the students, and she had great expectations for Hermione and was quite tickled at seeing her discomfort. She knew that till recently Hermione had been the top student in her year if not in the whole school. But now she was feeling the pressure of the amazing change that had taken place with the Potters.

She laughed to herself at that piece of knowledge, even though it was supposed to be a big secret she had learned it almost as soon as she had come to the school. Minerva McGonagall didn't understand the need for privacy like a long time public employee who had to be very careful about when and who to talk to. Minerva just didn't seem to realize that privacy charms needed to be used even when you thought no one would be able to over hear.

Abigail glanced at the clock and then back at the Potters. If she was judging correctly, and she rarely was wrong when it came to anything to do with potions, they would finish with plenty of time to spare.

All the other students were bottling up their samples and taking them up to the desk. Abigail came over to Harry and Ginny's cauldron and inspected the contents closely.

She looked up at them and smiled. "Please do not banish the rest of the potion after you turn in your sample. It is much to valuable to waste. Don't worry about your cauldron, I'll clean it up after class.

Harry and Ginny were surprised by the Professor's attitude, sure they expected that she would be better than Snape but she was way beyond what they could have hoped for.

Abigail when up to the front of the class and inspected the samples to make sure everyone had turned one in. Satisfied that all was correct she looked at the class and said with a smile, "Class dismissed."

At least half the class had shocked looks on their faces, Hermione most of all. "Excuse me Professor," she said hesitantly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor Waters asked with a smile.

"Isn't there any home work?" she asked looking like she had lost a good friend.

"Not tonight dear," the Professor said, her smile widening.

Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione and chuckled, the look on her face when told here was no home work was quite comical.

"_Poor Hermione," _Harry said to Ginny with a grin.

"_Yeah,"_ Ginny said with a chuckle, _"She looks like she got an A on one of her assignments."_

They watched as Hermione packed up her book and extra potion ingredients, frowning slightly as Ron watched, rolling his eyes and wondering if Hermione had gone totally nutters, asking about homework when none had been assigned.

Harry and Ginny took one last at their new Professor, who smiled at them and gave them a wink before she went into the back office. They could only smile at one another and leave feeling wonderful about the first none Snape potions class.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Sirius sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place talking with Mad-Eye Moody. As gruff as the old Ex-Auror was, he could be a wonderful person to sit down and talk to about things that were happening in the Wizarding World.

Sirius liked to hear not only what was going on now but Mad-Eye was a fount of old stories that usually had someone getting cursed or hexed somehow but usually not seriously. And the way he told them had Sirius in stitches.

It was one of the few things that brightened Sirius' existence in an otherwise dull and boring confinement. One of the others was the burgeoning relationship between his young cousin Nymphadora Tonks and his best friend Remus Lupin.

Sirius still laughed when he remembered the look on Remus' face when Tonks had tripped in front of him and as Remus caught her he had found his hand on the young Auror's breast. He had never known that Remus could turn such a brilliant shade of red.

Sirius had wished that he could have taken credit pulling off the circumstances as a prank but sometimes real life surpassed even the best plans of mere mortals.

He was genuinely happy for Remus, he had for so long thought that he'd ever find someone who would accept him as he was, his condition and all, and love him for who he was.

He was just turning back to what Mad-Eye was saying when the fireplace flared green and two people came stumbling out.

Sirius had to laugh as Moody almost fell trying to pull out his wand, the one who always preached "Constant Vigilance" was caught by surprise.

The two people were brushing themselves off and Sirius had to smile because it was the two he had been thinking about. He rose, went over and hugged his cousin tightly before he did the same to his old friend.

"What brings you two here this early?" he asked with a smile.

"What's the matter, isn't visiting my cousin reason enough?" Tonks asked cheekily.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius, we are on our way to Hogwarts and thought maybe you'd like to come along as Padfoot."

Sirius' eyes immediately brightened, "I'd like nothing better," he replied smiling widely at Remus.

Mad-Eye shot him a disproving look, shaking his head but saying nothing. Sirius grinned in his location before turning back to Remus and Tonks. "Why are you two heading there?" he asked.

Tonks glanced at Remus, her face showing her concern. "Well we want to check up on Harry," she said lowly.

Immediately Sirius' look darkened, "What's going on with Harry that he needs checking on?"

Ah, you mean no one told you anything?" Tonks asked as she tried to place a little distance between her and her cousin without making it obvious.

Sirius was having none of that and he moved to cut Tonks off. "Nymphadora," he said pointedly, "What are you hiding from me?"

Remus came over to the aid of his girlfriend, "Listen Sirius, Dora didn't know you hadn't been told. Don't take your displeasure out on her."

Sirius looked slightly chastised but still looked at Tonks for an answer."

Tonks saw the beseeching look in Sirius' eyes, "Last Tuesday, Harry was seriously injured in an explosion."

Sirius paled at her pronouncement. "What happened? Is he OK? How serious was he hurt and why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked, his anger starting to build.

"It was pretty serious at the time but something miraculous happened and as far as I know he is doing much better. It's one of the reasons we're going there today," Tonks answered sympathetically.

Sirius took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Getting mad now would solve nothing and until he had more concrete information he wouldn't know what was going on.

"Wild Dragons couldn't keep me away," he said to Tonks and Remus, his eyes aglow with his determination. "Lets get going," he said as calmly as he could.

Remus eyed him critically and gave him a nod, "The Shrieking Shack?" he asked his friend.

Sirius smiled, "Sounds good to me," he replied.

Tonks looked from one to the other questioningly. Remus took her by the arm, "I'll tell you later," he said with a grin. "Just side-along with me, OK?"

Tonks nodded, smiling at her lover. "Just lead on," she said with a grin.

Remus looked at Sirius and with a nod all three disappeared from the Kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Took some time but here's the latest chapter. That darn Real Life just won't leave me alone. As always please take the time to review.**


	37. Chapter 37: A Brief Interlude

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 36: A Brief Interlude**

Minerva McGonagall stopped in to the potions lab to see how Abigail Waters had made out on her first day teaching. She found her in the office at the back of the class room, humming happily as she checked over the potions turned in that day.

"So how did your first day go?" she asked the new potions teacher.

Abigail looked up from her task and smiled at the Headmistress, "Just splendid," she replied with a smile. "I really found it much more satisfying than just brewing potions for the Ministry."

She got up and went over to a cauldron that sat on the side worktable, bubbling away merrily as it simmered on a low flame. "Come look at this," she said to Minerva, as she gave it a stir.

Minerva came over and peered curiously into the cauldron. "Is that Wolfsbane?" she asked.

"Yes, and I couldn't have done a better job myself," Abigail said, her eyes twinkling in a manner that reminded Minerva of Albus Dumbledore.

"Who brewed it?" Minerva said, surprised that it hadn't been Abigail herself.

Abigail got a sly grin on her face, her eyes twinkling even more than before, "The Potters."

Minerva looked at her in shock, "Who told you?" she asked in a stunned whisper.

Abigail laughed, "You did, just now. I had a hunch and you just confirmed it," she said. "Even if you had tried to deny it, I would have known just by the look on your face," she added, her eyes dancing with her merriment.

Minerva just stared at the older woman, so Abigail came took her by the elbow and led her over to the chair by her desk. "Tea?" she asked pleasantly.

Minerva could only nod as she let herself be gently pushed down into the chair. She had heard about the extraordinary talents of the Potions Master but she had no idea she was as insightful as she had just demonstrated.

"Please keep that information to yourself," Minerva said, when she got her voice back.

Abigail smiled at her and said, "Of course dear, something like that isn't something to bandy about. Biscuit?" she added holding out a tin.

Minerva wasn't one to be disturbed easily but Abigail Waters certainly had her off balance and she had just been here teaching one day.

Abigail took a sip of her tea and looked at Minerva, "Now, since the Potters have proven themselves capable of brewing Wolfsbane without any problem, I intend to have them work independently from the rest of the class," she said matter-of-factually.

Minerva was very intrigued, "What will you be having them do?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I'd like to start them on some older more obscure potions, things that will be useful in the war on Voldemort,"Abigail said with a smile.

Minerva had to stifle a shudder, even though she tried hard not to react to the Dark Lord's name, years of conditioning were hard to over come. "What did you think of having them make?" she asked.

"Oh things like Aqua Incendia, Diabolus Incendia Inimicus and Lux Licus Superum. Things along those lines," the Potions Master said, her eyes twinkling once more. She could see that Minerva was not familiar with any of them.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize any of those potions," Minerva said.

Abigail laughed, "I'd have been very surprised if you had," she said, smiling. "Aqua Incendia is liquid fire, think of it as the Light's Fiendfyre. It is much more limited only spreading as far as the liquid goes. Diabolus Incendia Inimiicus is a potion to fight Fiendfyre, just a small flask will quell almost any Fiendfyre it contacts and Lux Licus Superum is literally the "Light of the Gods", a liquid that will provide light under any circumstances, even in the case of someone throwing Peruvian Darkness Powder, that is becoming more popular."

"I can see where those three potions could be very helpful," Minerva sad thoughtfully.

"Yes and I thought I'd also have them brew up some of the more heavily demanded potions. Things like Pain Potions, Sleeping Draughts and Essence of Dittany. I'm sure the way things are headed they will be needed,"Abigail said, watching Minerva for her reaction.

Minerva thought about it for a moment and could see the benefits of having stockpiles of common potions on hand. Even if not needed at Hogwarts, in the event of a major confrontation they could help supply them to places like St. Mungo's if need be.

"That's an excellent idea," she said to Abigail. "It pays to use a resource while you have it."

"Certainly, and the Potters are a wonderful resource. I think there is more to them than they're letting on."

Minerva had to agree with that, she had the same feeling.

When she had finished her tea she rose and smiled at her new Potions Master, "I am sure that you'll do a wonderful job here and I'm glad to have you on the staff. I was fortunate to get someone for your calibre on such short notice."

Abigail returned Minerva's smile, "I'm the one who feels fortunate, I certainly didn't relish just sitting around."

Minerva chuckled, "Somehow I don't see you just sitting around and doing nothing."

Abigail's eyes took on the twinkle that reminded Minerva of Dumbledore's, "Well I'll see you later then Headmistress," she said as she got up and went back to checking the potions that had been turned in.

**XX HP + GW XX**

After the others had all left Ginny looked at Harry seductively, "Well there Mr. Potter, I think it's time we picked up where we left off before we were interrupted."

Harry grinned back at his lovely wife and he felt her desire building. He pulled her closer and looked deep into her eyes before he kissed her passionately.

Ginny moaned as Harry's tongue entered her mouth and danced with hers, further inflaming them both.

Harry's hands found their way to the edge of her jumper and slowly peeled it up to her neck, breaking the kiss for a moment, he slipped it over her head and removed it completely. Harry was surprised but pleased to find Ginny wasn't wearing a bra.

His one hand snaked down to take possession on one of her breasts and he slowly rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Godric, Harry. I love when you do that," she whispered huskily, before recapturing his mouth with hers. She deepened the kiss with renewed fervour, causing Harry to growl deep in his chest.

Harry felt his manhood stiffening and knew he needed to release it from the confines of his shorts soon, so with a mighty effort he stood, sweeping Ginny off the couch as he did so and carried her into their bedroom.

As Harry picked her up, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, smiling as she continued to kiss him as he carried her and placed her down on the bed.

Ginny reluctantly let go as Harry straightened up to remove his clothing, shedding his shirt, shorts and boxers hurriedly. She watched his every movement, relishing the sight of his new more mature body as it came into view.

Subconsciously licking her lips when Harry was finally nude and she had a quick glimpse of his rock hard member before he joined her on the bed.

When Harry laid down beside her she quickly lifted her bum and slip her shorts and knickers off, wanting to be naked so that they could continue to left their hands and mouths explore each other unhindered.

Within moments Harry's one hand had found it's way down to her dripping centre. Already her body was making itself ready for his entry. He ran his fingers up and down her slit, spreading her juices, loving the soft slippery feeling that it gave to her nether region.

As Harry's fingers came up and over her hard nub, she groaned again at the pleasure it was causing her. Dipping his fingers inside of her, he brought them up to her mouth, where she sucked greedily, enjoying the taste of herself, coupled with the taste of Harry's skin.

Harry had Ginny writhing on the bed, her body squirming under his touch, fuelled by her desire to have him once more inside of her.

"Oh Harrrryyyyy!" she moaned out loud, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Then she sent mind to mind _"Please Harry, I want you now."_

"_Yes my Love," _Harry sent back, as he centred himself between her open legs. With the Bond he could feel exactly where he was as he lined himself up with her gaping slit.

With one smooth thrust, Harry buried himself inside of his beloved Ginny, causing both of them to moan out. Slowly at first he began to move, causing the most exquisite sensations to course through Ginny's body.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him in deeper, wanting to feel every last inch of him that she could. Her muscles tightened and Harry felt every ripple of her spasms as he thrust in and out, taking his time so that their feelings would increase.

"_OH Harry, it feels so bloody good!"_

Harry just continued to thrust away, feeling Ginny's excitement and pleasure through their Bond as they edged closer and closer to their climaxes.

"_Ginny, oh God, Ginny," _Harry sent as he felt himself reach the tipping point and his orgasm exploded out of him, filling Ginny with his essence, which triggered Ginny's own orgasm.

Her hips thrust upward as her legs pulled even tighter around Harry, driving him in as deep as possible. _"Oh! Oh! OH!"_ her mind screamed out as she shuddered with Harry's final thrusts.

Finally spent, both collapsed down, limbs entwined, hearts racing, minds melded with the feelings of love they had for one another. It was times like this that both felt the connection even more, warm skin on warm skin, gentle caresses, and tender thoughts shared between them that cemented them together.

It was a very satisfied couple that slowly drifted off to sleep, their loving embrace saying all that was necessary. Two people with one soul, forever together, no matter what life was to bring.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The remainder of the Slytherins were still seated at the table and were taken by surprise when the Aurors began to come and check each student's left arm. Most allowed the inspection willingly but several protested vehemently and tried to refuse.

It took the stunning of the first two, that let the others know that the inspection would take place. All those who had refused were found to he marked Death Eaters, all were Seventh year students whose family's were known supporters of the Dark Lord.

There were many ashen faces among the remaining Slytherin House members as they watched at the few Death Eaters were taken away by the Aurors.

When relative calm had returned to the hall, Minerva stood before the remaining students, "Those of you that wish to continue your education will be allowed to study at home and will be able to return periodically by prior arrangement for testing and tutoring if it is required."

Flicking her wand, a piece of parchment and a quill appeared. "Please sign on this list if you intend to avail yourself of this opportunity. Those who do not sign up will be required to repeat their current year when the suspension is lifted," the Headmistress said sternly, making eye contact with as many of the students as possible.

Minerva watched in satisfaction as all the fourth, fifth and remaining seventh years signed up. The only problem arose when the sixth year students were waiting their turns at the parchment.

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were the last to sign the parchment and they took the opportunity to glare at the Headmistress. As they walked up near the dais where Professor McGonagall stood, Pansy looked with contempt at the Headmistress and asked, "Where has Draco been taken? Why hasn't he returned?"

"I'm sorry Miss Parkinson but I can't tell you that information, all I know is that he was taken away by the Aurors the day of the attack on the student who was injured," McGonagall replied, somewhat tiredly. She was becoming drained by having to deal with all the commotion dealing with the suspension of the Slytherins.

"Is it true that the one injured was that bloody bastard Potter?" Pansy spat hatefully.

"I will neither confirm nor deny the rumours surrounding that incident," the Professor said, a bit testily, growing tired of Pansy's attitude. "Just know that your hateful attitude will not be missed here at Hogwarts," added sternly.

Pansy glared one last time at Minerva and then she spun away, her nose in the air as she haughtily walked back to the table. Before she could sit down the Aurors commanded for all the Slytherins to stand so that they could be escorted to Hogsmeade Station to be put on the Hogwarts Express.

"What about our things?" asked one of the frightened fourth years.

"The house elves have packed all your trunks and delivered them to the train," Minerva answered evenly.

Minerva watched them go, and she couldn't help but feel that somehow she and the school had failed them. Even though they had made their choices, continuing to support the ideals that strove to tear the Wizarding World apart, she felt that they should have been able to reach through all the pureblood mania and saved at least some of them for the Light.

As the last students filed out Minerva sighed and headed back to her office, wondering what else would happen, the year had started out poorly and seemed to be spiralling down from there.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Remus, Tonks and Sirius Apparated to the Shrinking Shack without any trouble. Sirius tried to convince the other two that they should use the tunnel to the Whomping Willow to enter the grounds of Hogwarts.

It almost looked like Remus was going to agree with him when a piercing look from Tonks froze the thought on his lips and he looked at her contritely as Sirius looked on, teasing him unmercifully about the control that his cousin had over him.

Remus was going to make a rude remark back to him when Tonks winked at him, making sure that Sirius couldn't see it and then soundly kissed him right in front of the shocked Marauder. Once she was done she went over and using a finger, gently closed Sirius' gaping mouth.

"Can't have you catching flies," she said cheekily, her eyes alive with her merriment.

Sirius could do nothing but sputter as Remus smiled and blushed slightly, his eyes tracing Tonks' movements and with one last look at Sirius, he shrugged his shoulders and followed Tonks down the stairs and out of the Shack.

It took Sirius moment then he shook himself, transformed into Padfoot and followed the others.

They made a strange sight, the older, somewhat shabbily dress wizard, the younger witch, dressed in Auror robes, with bright pink hair and the large black dog who accompanied them, sometimes walking calmly by their side and sometimes running ahead, chasing birds and just having fun.

Several people did notice their passing, most smiling as the young witch linked her arm through the older wizards and glanced at him occasionally with looks that showed the love she felt for the man.

They soon made their way to the gates of Hogwarts where Tonks was surprised to see a large contingent of Aurors escorting a number of students off the school grounds.

"Hey, Dawlish, what's going on?" she asked as she came up to where one of the Aurors stood and watched the students file past.

"Hi ya Tonks. We're here escorting the members of Slytherin House that have been suspended for the remainder of the school year. We'll be riding all the way back to London with them," the older Auror said, keeping his eyes on the students.

Remus was surprised as well, he had never heard of a whole house, or half of the house being suspended before. Seeing the sullen faces of the majority of the students saddened him, it was a waste he thought, so much potential and such misguided effort. Just one more sign of the troublesome times they lived in.

It didn't take long and Tonks, Remus and Sirius left the sombre group behind as they entered the grounds of Hogwarts. Sirius darted ahead, stopped and barked at the couple trailing behind, before he took off again, running around in circles and barking playfully at them.

Remus called Padfoot back to him as they made their way up to the entrance to the school. He was actually quite surprised when Padfoot complied without any trouble. He dutifully walk beside the couple as they entered the school, looking up at them as they made their way up to the Headmistress' office.

When they arrived, it was obvious to them that Professor McGonagall had just arrived back herself. "Nymphadora, Remus and Sirius if I'm not mistaken, to what do I owe this visit to?" she asked wearily, but with a smile.

Since she had spoken to Sirius he transformed back into his human form and glared at Minerva. "Why wasn't I informed of Harry's injury?" he asked, somewhat bitterly.

Minerva sighed and sat down heavily in her chair, "I apologize Sirius, to tell you the truth with all that was going on, the chaos and confusion that was taking place, I just totally forgot. I know it's a feeble excuse but it's the truth."

Sirius felt his anger dissipate, he knew Minerva was in a difficult position and was being pushed to her limit by the events taking place around her. With a sigh he sat down and with his elbows on his knees he held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Minerva. I can tell by what we saw on the way in that you must really have your hands full."

"It's understandable Sirius, and I should have contacted you before now. If it's any consolation you're going to be very surprised by the changes that Harry has under gone," Minerva said with a smile. Looking at Tonks and Remus she said "You're all going to be surprised."

"Why, what happened?" Sirius asked, concerned for his Godson.

"Oh, no. You need to experience it like I did," Minerva said with a laugh. She turned to Godric Gryffindor's portrait, "Are Harry and Ginny still in their quarters?" she asked.

Godric laughed, "Yes they are just now having breakfast, should I inform them that you are coming?"

"Please just say I am coming to see them but don't inform them I'll be accompanied by anyone," Minerva said, her eyes alight with her merriment.

Godric's eyes crinkled in laughter, "As you wish Headmistress," he said, his mirth matching that of Professor McGonagall.

The three visitors were surprised when the portrait just became still instead of the normal action of having the image walk out of the picture and they looked at the Headmistress questioningly.

"Why is his portrait different?" Tonks asked, walking up closer to the painting and running her fingers lightly along the frame.

Minerva rose and they started to get ready to leave. "Godric told me it was the way things were done back in the Founder's time, the Magic used for their portraits was different than they use now. Though they can not visit the other portraits, they can "live" in any of their own."

"Interesting," Remus said, thoughtfully. "I can see advantages and disadvantages to each system."

As they talked they were making their way through the halls of the school. They were garnering a great deal of attention as Sirius had transformed once more into Padfoot. Where outside he had been quite playful, he now walked calmly by Remus' and Tonks' side.

Tonks found it funny that Sirius chose to walk between her and Remus and she swore she could see Padfoot smiling up at Remus as they made their way through the halls. She could also see Remus' frowns as he looked down at the huge black dog who trotted along with them.

"I'll get you for this," Remus whispered, glaring at Padfoot.

Tonks was convinced that she saw Padfoot laugh at his friend, as much as a dog can anyway.

They were surprised when McGonagall led them past the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room and took them to a hall that was magically hidden. Padfoot and Remus shared a sly grin, knowing from their Marauder days of the hidden hallway that led to the alternate entrance to the Gryffindor Head-girl's quarters, James having been a frequent user of the second entrance when visiting Lily while she was Head-girl.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny were just finishing up breakfast when Godric's portrait came alive. Smiled at them and said, "The Headmistress is on her way over to talk to you."

Ginny looked at Godric shrewdly, "What aren't you telling us?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the Founder.

"I'm sorry but that is privileged information," he replied with a grin, "but I will say that I think you'll be pleased with the visit."

Ginny gave Harry a look, "Guess we'll just have to wait to see what's up," she said matter-of-factually.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at her and sat down on the couch with one of his DADA books. He knew that they'd never get Godric to reveal anything and worrying about it was pointless, they'd know soon enough.

They didn't have long to wait, in about five minutes the portrait whole to the hidden corridor opened and Harry and Ginny watched as Professor McGonagall came through.

Tonks was right behind her and as soon as she saw Harry and Ginny she came to a dead stop, mouth open, eyes wide in shock. Remus who was right behind her ran right into her as she came to a standstill. At first he wondered what was the problem and then his eyes fell on the two Gryffindor's. He also stopped, eyes opening wide in shock as he took in Harry and Ginny.

Sirius, as Padfoot worked his way through the bodies in front of him, slightly aggravated by the hold up. Because he was down lower, it took a little longer for him to get to see what had stunned the other two.

As he cleared the people in front of him he turned back and glared at them. He was surprised that they hadn't moved and as he transformed back into his human form he said, "What's wrong with you two?"

From behind him he heard, "Sirius, it's great to see you." He turned slowly, not believing what he was hearing. He could have sworn that the person sounded almost just like James.

Sirius' eyes found what Tonks and Remus had been staring in shock at. He froze just as they had. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, if it weren't for the scar on his forehead, Sirius would have sworn it was James standing in front of him, looking almost identical to what he had the last time he had seen him. His eyes flitted to the person standing next to him, the beautiful red-headed woman was a stunning near replica of Lily.

"Harry?" he whispered slowly. "Is that really you?"

Harry stepped forward and took Sirius into a hug, "Yeah, Sirius. It's really me," Harry said with a chuckle.

Tonks and Remus came forward still looking stunned, trying to take in both Harry and Ginny at the same time.

Tonks was the first to recover and said "Wotcher Harry," just as she normally did. She then went up and gave Ginny a big hug, if anything, Ginny now looked slightly older that Tonks did.

As she held Ginny out at arms length she couldn't help but say, "I've been hearing how kids are growing up overnight but this is ridiculous."

Harry and Ginny laughed as did Minerva, Remus looked on in silence for a moment before walking slowly forward, staring back and forth from Harry to Ginny.

Ginny stifled a giggle behind her hand as she walked over in front of him, "Really Professor Lupin, it's Harry and me."

Harry came over and casually wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and shook Lupin's hand. "It's good to see you again Professor," he said with a smile.

Remus was finally able to break out of his stunned silence, "Please, I haven't been your Professor in a long time, just call me Remus," he said to the stunning couple before him.

Minerva had been watching from the side, a smile on her face the whole time. "Well, things seem to be going well. I have things that need doing, so I'll take my leave for now."

The others all said their good byes to her as she left the way she had come in. Harry and Ginny motioned for the others to be seated by the fire place. The three adults hardly being able to take their eyes off the completely changed couple before them.

As they took their seats, Donder and Dixie popped into the room with drinks and snacks for everyone. Tonks, Remus and Sirius were surprised by the sudden appearance of the house elves and as soon as they disappeared they all looked at Harry and Ginny.

Harry just shrugged with a grin but Ginny said, "It's just one more of the inexplicable things that have been happening here at Hogwarts," her smile matching Harry's.

After they settled down and got caught up on current events with Harry and Ginny telling the story of Ginny's miraculous healing of Harry yet again and their subsequent maturing, the group split apart by sexes, Tonks wanting to have some girl time with Ginny and find out how she was doing and Remus and Sirius talking to Harry about the goings on at the school.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione sat down next to Ron and she was a bit worried because Harry and Ginny had yet appeared for class.

Professor McGregor had just entered and was beginning to take roll and Hermione was now very worried that her friends hadn't shown. Leaning over to Ron she whispered fervently "Do you know where Harry and Ginny are?"

Ron yawned and looked at Hermione, still half asleep, he didn't look like he comprehended what she was saying. "What's that?" he asked, sleepily

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron sure had looked lively enough at breakfast when he had been eating as much and as fast as he could but now that they were in class it looked like he had just woken up.

"I said, Do you know where Harry and Ginny are?" Hermione repeated, quite exasperated at Ron.

Ron dully shook his head, "No, I haven't seen them this morning," he replied.

Hermione was quite concerned, it wasn't like Harry and Ginny to skive off class like this. The only times they had missed classes was when something horrible had happened and her mind began to invent terrible reason after reason why they were missing.

They had been in class about half an hour when Professor McGonagall came into the room. Hermione looked up in fear but McGonagall paid her no mind. She went over to the stern Transfiguration Professor and spoke lowly to her.

She nodded as she said something back to the Headmistress but it was her smile that confused Hermione the most. Somehow she knew it was about Harry and Ginny but the smile seemed to indicate that nothing serious was wrong, though she couldn't figure out what would be keeping Harry and Ginny out of class.

She watched McGonagall and McGregor exchange one last round of pleasantries before she left. She was sure that McGonagall had glanced her way as she walked out the door, but she didn't read anything from the look. Perplexed, she turned her attention back to Professor McGregor and what she was covering today.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Tonks took Ginny over to the side, "So tell me, how's life treating you? Though from the looks of you and Harry, life must be pretty good," she said cheekily.

Ginny blushed a little but held the young Auror's eyes. "Life has been fabulous if I ignore the times Harry has been almost killed."

Tonks saw Ginny glance at Harry and she wasn't sure what was going on. She knew there was something special about them, their living arrangements were proof of that and what she had witnessed in the Hospital Wing also pointed to some special connection though she hadn't asked outright.

"_How much should I tell Tonks?" _Ginny sent to Harry.

"_What ever you want to," _Harry sent back.

"_Thanks Love, how are things with Sirius and Remus?" _

"_You know them as well as I do, both are pretty shocked by the changes we have under gone and that's just what they can see."_

Ginny turned her attention back to Tonks, "Do you want to know the truth about everything?" she asked with a wry grin.

Tonks smiled back, "What do you think?" she asked, as if the answer was a forgone conclusion.

Ginny motioned for Tonks to lean in, "Well," she whispered, "What you've been seeing has been a manifestation of Harry's and my Soul-Bond. We're linked mentally, spiritually and magically."

Tonks' eyes widened and suddenly things made more sense. There had been some information on Bonds and magical connections during Auror training but it wasn't covered in much detail as they were exceedingly rare.

"So that is how you knew how to heal Harry," Tonks said thoughtfully.

"Well yes and no," Ginny answered, her face suddenly falling as she remembered back to that day.

Tonks sensed that something was wrong but she wasn't sure what was troubling Ginny. She knew it had to do with what she had just said, "Ginny?" she said softly.

Ginny's eyes darted up and met Tonks' for a moment before she looked away again. "Sorry Tonks, it's just, well if I tell you, you'll think I've really gone completely round the bend and turned into a complete nutter."

"That'd be pretty hard to do," Tonks said softly, trying hard to catch Ginny's eyes.

"Huh, right," Ginny replied, "That's only because you don't know what I know."

Tonks laid a hand on Ginny's arm, "Try me," she said tenderly.

Ginny looked up at Tonks and finally met her eyes. She saw only acceptance, with a touch of concern staring back at her. Silently a tear began to run down Ginny's cheek, one then turning into two and before she knew it they were flowing freely.

Ginny couldn't understand why she was crying and she felt Harry's growing concern for her. "_It's OK Harry, please just stay with Remus and Sirius."_

Harry acknowledged her message and turned his attention back to their banter, trying to keep the connection open in the background so he could figure out what was bothering Ginny so much.

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to get her runaway emotions under control. "Your not going to believe me," she said as if trying to convince herself as much as she was Tonks.

"The thing is, we have met . . . . this person, well I guess he's a person or a least he's a being, . . . I'm not making much sense, am I?" Ginny said with a sad grin.

"Just take your time and just say what you want to without trying to define it for me. If I have any questions I'll ask afterwards," Tonks said calmly.

Ginny nodded, "See the thing is, sometimes I have a hard time with accepting it was real." She took another deep breath, looking up and giving a small laugh she said "See the thing is when we Bonded and again when Harry was near death, someone appeared to us, and then me. He goes by many names, the one he seems to use the most is Azriel."

Tonks raised an eyebrow and said softly, "You met Death?"

Ginny was surprised that Tonks knew him by that name but nodded her head. "See the thing is when Harry was hurt, he was dying, you were there, you could see Madam Pomfrey. Well time seemed to stand still for several moments and Azriel came to me," Ginny said hesitantly.

"So he told you how to heal Harry?" Tonks prompted.

Ginny looked up at Tonks, "No, not really. He just told me to trust the Bond and when I reached out through the Bond, I knew what needed to be done. I needed to pour my Love for Harry through the Bond and it works best with direct skin to skin contact."

Ginny chanced another look at Tonks, and she was surprised when she didn't see any disbelief or doubt in Tonks' gaze.

Tonks look steadily and sympathetically at Ginny.

"So you believe me?" Ginny asked softly.

"Listen Ginny, I've seen and heard things being an Auror that make me believe in more than most. If you say you've met Death and by your reactions telling the story, I believe what you're saying, or at least that you believe it," Tonks said sincerely.

Ginny was about to react to the last part, but Tonks cut her off. "Listen Ginny, I'm not saying I don't believe you but as an Auror, I have to deal with facts all the time, but as an Auror, I also know that there is a lot more going on than most people want to believe. Hell, look at the difference what we believe and know to be true compared to what Muggles believe, so how can I say you are wrong or delusional if you say you've met Death."

Ginny looked thoughtful and nodded slowly. At least Tonks had heard her out and not ridiculed her. She gave Tonks a small smile and somehow she felt better now that she had told someone else about meeting Death and saving Harry's life.

"It was such a close thing," Ginny whispered.

Tonks looked at her questioningly but then the light went off in her head. "Harry?" she asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, when I knew what to do, Azriel seemed relieved an told me that he could then leave unburdened."

Tonks' eyes widened slightly at Ginny's implication. "That must have been something to have to deal with."

"Yeah," Ginny said with a look that spoke volumes to Tonks.

"What aren't you telling me?" Tonks asked.

"If Harry had died, I would have too," Ginny said so softly that Tonks barely heard. She looked up at the young metamorphmagus and Tonks could see the frightened young girl inside the mature young woman before her.

"It's OK to be scared Ginny," Tonks said tenderly.

Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears again that threatened to spill out again. Tonks took her in a hug and gently rubbed her back.

"Thanks Tonks," she replied, smiling through her tears. "It's just hard, I mean even though I don't look it any more I am still only fifteen and some of this just scares the hell out of me."

"I'd be worried if you weren't scared," Tonks replied, smiling at Ginny. "I've seen plenty of overconfident Aurors, those who weren't scared when they should have been. They usually end up getting themselves killed or maimed very early in their careers."

Tonks then sat back and looked at Ginny appraisingly, "And yes, you don't look fifteen any more, just like Harry doesn't look sixteen and even though you aren't older, you both have matured beyond those ages, no totally of course and I think I can safely say that you two are probably unique in what you have undergone up to this point. Trust yourselves and your instincts and I think you'll do well for yourselves and everyone around you."

Ginny smiled and nodded, she was glad that she confided in the young Auror. She felt a lightness in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time and she hugged Tonks once more. Smiling she said, "Let's see what the boys are up to."

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I really wanted to post this on Thursday, but I've been sick in bed till this evening. Some great way to spend the holiday weekend. **

**Please review as I truly love hearing from you readers.**

**I hope your Holiday was better than mine, plus my Birthday was on Saturday, some fun! Eh.**


	38. Chapter 38: Back to Training

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 37: Back to Training**

"All right Harry, Why don't you tell us what's Going on," Sirius said with a smile.

"Yeah," add Remus. "It's obvious that things have happening to you and that delightful young witch over there, so how about filling us in."

Harry gave a chuckle and a shake of his head. "OK, but there is something that's been troubling me and I want some answers too," Harry replied.

"Like what?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Like how come I inherited the Black estate when you're not dead?" Harry said pointedly.

It was Sirius' turn to laugh, "Oh, that. Don't worry about me Harry, I have my own fortune that is separate from the Black Estate which you inherited. I did that to make sure it couldn't fall into the hands of any of the other family members."

"You mean like Bellatrix," Harry said.

"Yeah, precisely," Sirius replied with a smile, "and through her people like Lucius Malfoy."

"I can see that," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Now that we have that settled, tell me about the stunning redhead," Sirius said with a grin and a wink.

"That's Ginny, my wife, I'll have you know," Harry said, "and actually she's my Soul-Bond mate, so no funny business."

Remus couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, "Sounds just like James when he started going out with Lily," he said to Sirius.

Sirius tried to act hurt, but couldn't keep a straight face and soon joined Remus in laughing.

Though Harry smiled, it was obvious that the mention of his father made him sad.

Sirius noticed and stopped laughing which caused Remus to also. "I know you miss them Harry, but what's past is past. If I could I would trade places with them so that you could know your parents like I did."

Remus nodded, "That's right Harry, I would too. Any of us who knew them would have traded places with them, after all they had a reason to live besides the hopes and dreams of a couple of carefree men. You made such a difference in their lives Harry. You could see it in the way they acted."

"Yeah, I think James really grew up when you were born. Even more so than when he matured while going out with Lily. Both of them had such high hopes and plans for your future," Sirius added with a wan smile.

Harry could only nod. He knew it didn't help to dwell on the past. In many ways, he was who he was because of his parents deaths and though it was normal to speculate on what might have been, he knew that it couldn't be changed.

Suddenly, Harry turned and faced Ginny for several moments. He got a faraway look in his eyes before he turned back to the two men before him.

"Harry, what just happened?" Remus asked, full of curiosity.

"Well part of the Bond between Ginny and me allows us to talk directly to each other and also feel what the other is feeling," Harry explained.

"Well can you tell us about the physical changes you've under gone? I've never heard of such a thing in all I've heard about Soul-Bonds," explained Remus.

"When did you become such an expert on Soul-Bonds?" Sirius asked.

"I happen to read, you should try it some time,"Remus said, grinning at his old friend.

"Sorry, they didn't have much of a lending library at Azkaban," Sirius replied, good-naturedly.

Remus just shook his head, "Let's get back to Harry, shall we?"

Suddenly Harry stopped again, he looked at Ginny with a growing concern, but after a moment he turned back to the two Marauders, though he was much more subdued.

"Anything the matter?" Sirius asked, wondering what was upsetting Harry.

"Ginny's feeling quite upset but doesn't want me to intrude with her and Tonks," he replied.

Remus looked at his girlfriend who was holding Ginny in a comforting embrace."I can see where the connection can be both a blessing and a curse," he said softly.

Harry just nodded, his eyes flitting over towards Ginny every few moments. "As old as we look and seem, we're still just fifteen and sixteen," Harry said with a trace of sadness.

Shaking himself to break the melancholy he looked at Remus and Sirius, "Ginny has saved my life numerous times now, bringing me back from the brink of death, some how this last time our bodies matured and we ended up like you see us."

"Well however it happened, you two look fantastic, both in your prime and that should help in having to deal with Volde. . . . "

"Riddle, Sirius. His name is Tom Riddle," Harry said, cutting his godfather off.

Sirius gave a low chuckle, "I knew that the Lord stuff had to be a load of Dragon shite."

Remus looked around the room, "Nice place you got here, how did you two end up sharing the Head-girl's quarters?"

Sirius looked around too, "Yeah, it hasn't changed all that much since when Lily roomed here."

"My Mum was Head-girl?" Harry said questioningly.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Sirius asked, frowning.

Harry shook his head, frowning himself. "I'm not sure," he said slowly. "There is so much that seems foggy sometimes. I have so much to think about, plan and do, that sometimes I have a hard time remembering things."

"Relax Harry," Remus said, "You're under a lot of strain and pressure. It's only natural that you'd have trouble remembering some things.

"Harry, just remember that we're here for you if you need us. Even if it's for nothing more than keeping you from going round the bend," Sirius said with a smile.

"Now why don't you tell us about the fabulous brooms I see hanging by the door. I know the one is the Firebolt I sent you, but what about the other."

Harry smiled, "Come on, let's go look at them, the other one is Ginny's and I'm sure you'll like it," he said as he got up and headed for the broom rack.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione was anxious about Harry and Ginny, they hadn't shown up to Transfiguration so she had no idea where they were. She knew that they were scheduled for Runes next and since they were in the seventh year class, she wouldn't see them .

She hoped that she'd see them at lunch but she knew she'd need to check in Gryffindor Tower because they rarely came to the Great Hall for meals. She also knew that they had Tuesday afternoons off, so she wouldn't see them in any classes then.

If it was one thing that Hermione hated, it was not knowing something, and she didn't know what was going on with Harry and Ginny.

She looked at Ron who was nodding off, his head bobbing up and down as he struggled to remain awake. Shaking her head, she was surprised that he was able to stay up with the class, and she was sure if she hadn't been helping him he would have been held back by now.

It wasn't because he was stupid or anything, his prowess at chess showed he had a very capable mind, it was he just didn't apply himself to his school work and she was beginning to wonder if she was doing him a disservice by providing so much help.

Class finally ended and Hermione decided to see if she could find ou from Professor McGregor where Harry and Ginny were, maybe McGonagall had told the Professor.

As she approached the teacher, Professor McGregor smiled at her. "Can I help you Miss Granger?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you knew why Harry and Ginny weren't in class today?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"No, I'm afraid not, all Professor McGonagall said was that they were excused from their class this morning," Professor McGregor answered with a sympathetic smile, "Though I'm sure it couldn't have been anything serious, the Headmistress' demeanour was too calm."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, perplexed at what could be keeping her friends from class.

Sighing, she left and hurried to catch up with the other's heading to their next class, a little more at ease but still wondering what was going on with Harry and Ginny.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was getting close to noon and Harry and Ginny's visitors showed no inclination to be leaving, so Harry asked, "Are you staying to lunch?" looking from Sirius to Remus and then Tonks.

Sirius looked first at Remus and then to Harry. "As much as I appreciate the invitation, I don't think it wise to show my face in the Great Hall, even if most of the Slytherins are gone and I don't think Minerva would like Padfoot's presence either."

"Who said anything about the Great Hall," Harry said with a smile and before he could say another word, Donder and Dixie appeared with two trays piled high with food and drink.

"Looks like you're staying," Ginny said with a laugh, though she still looked slightly down after her talk with Tonks.

Harry could feel her melancholy but could tell it wasn't overwhelming so he didn't press Ginny for any details. If she wanted to she would share when she was ready to.

They all sat down at the table and Remus looked at the drinks with interest. "Since when have they been serving Butterbeer here at the school?" he asked.

Harry just shrugged, "I'm not sure, the elves just brought us some one time and we have been able to get it when we eat here in our quarters," Harry explained.

"So Harry, just what is going on with the house elves?" asked Remus, "I mean first with the snacks and now with lunch, how do they know when and how much to bring?"

Harry just shrugged again, "Like Ginny said, Remus, it's just one more of the inexplicable things that have been going on here at Hogwarts. Somehow recently they seem to know almost before it's consciously thought about what is required or wanted."

"Yeah, Remus. Let me tell you, at first it was really freaky, them showing up unannounced or called, with just what you wanted. Heck they even anticipated us wanting breakfast in bed," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Has anyone looked into it?" asked Tonks.

"Not that I know of," replied Harry. "When Ginny asked about it the one time, all Donder said was, "We elves has our ways", and then he smiled at us and left. We've had plenty of other things to keep us occupied so we haven't pursued it."

"We don't know if it's happening to others or we're the only ones. You might want to ask McGonagall if she knows anything but we just accept it," added Ginny.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment, "I wonder if it's only happening here at Hogwarts or if it is happening all over the Magical world? I think I'll make a few discrete inquires at work."

"What's the matter?" asked Sirius with a grin. "Think the Elves are plotting a take over?"

"I wouldn't think so," said Remus. "Their drive to serve seems too well bred into them. Most go completely to pieces it you won't let them work or cater to you."

They had been eating lunch the whole time they had been talking and Harry had been keeping his eye on the clock.

"Have somewhere to be?" Sirius teased.

"Yes, actually," Harry replied with a slight blush. "We need to be somewhere at One and though I'm loathed to break up this get together, we really shouldn't be late."

As he glanced at the clock on the mantle one more time, he noticed Godric nod his approval to Harry.

As everyone finished up, Donder and Dixie reappeared and began to clear the table. Sirius, Remus and Tonks watched in amazement and Tonks was sure she saw Donder look at her and wink, before he smiled and he and Dixie disappeared with a pop.

Tonks quickly glanced at the others but it seemed that they hadn't noticed as they were hugging Harry and Ginny in preparation of leaving and if Tonks wasn't a trained Auror, she might have doubted what she saw, but as a trained observer she was sure and it left her with many questions that she had no answers for.

Tonks hugged Harry and then Ginny, who she whispered to, "If you ever need to just talk, let me know and I'll be here in a flash."

Ginny squeezed Tonks harder, "Thanks Tonks, that really means a lot to me," she said with a smile.

The three visitors left after promising to stay in touch with Harry and Ginny. Tonks especially wanted to make sure that Ginny had someone to confide in. She was obviously under a bit of a strain and if she could do anything to ease Ginny's feelings of discomfort or inadequacy, she wanted to be there for the young witch.

They had just stepped out of the exit and walked a few steps when Sirius realized he had forgotten to tell Harry something. He returned quickly to the portrait hole and asked for admittance. The pastoral scene faded and the image of Godric Gryffindor appeared.

"I need to speak to Harry for a moment," he explained.

Godric looked at Sirius sympathetically, "I'm sorry but Harry and Ginny have already departed for their afternoon activities."

Sirius nodded and turned to the others, "Remus, quick go to the Fat Lady and catch Harry before he leaves."

Remus nodded and quickly exited the hidden corridor, he glanced down the main hall and was relieved that Harry and Ginny hadn't gotten by them yet. He waited patiently for several minutes but Harry and Ginny failed to appear.

Tonks came out and asked what was the matter and Remus could only shrug, saying Harry and Ginny hadn't come out yet.

Tonks looked at the Fat Lady and showed the guardian her Auror ID. "Has either Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley exited from here recently?"

The Fat Lady bowed, "No, they haven't used this entrance today," she replied.

Tonks eyed the portrait, "Can you tell me if they are still in the Common Room?"

"One moment please," the Fat Lady said. She exited the frame but returned in a moment. "They are not in the Common Room and the portraits inside say they have not shown themselves there today."

Tonks nodded, "Thank you," she said, and then taking Remus by the arm, steered him back to the hidden corridor where Sirius waited impatiently.

"Well?" he asked, hopefully.

"They haven't exited by the Common Room," Tonks said.

They were all puzzled, Harry and Ginny seemed to have exited their rooms but not used either of the known exits. They all had no idea how they could have managed it and as Sirius transformed back into Padfoot, they left the hidden corridor, determined to find Minerva and find out what they could.

**XX HP + GW XX**

As soon as their Visitors had left, Harry looked at the clock. "If we're going to get there on time we'll need to use "Teleportus".

Ginny nodded in concurrence, "Lets just grab our stuff and change there."

Harry agreed and as Ginny went into the bedroom, he glanced at the portrait of Gryffindor. The Founder had already departed, so Harry went into the bedroom where he found Ginny just starting to return to him.

He smiled at her and taking her in his arms, he cast the Teleportus, whisking them away to the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

Harry and Ginny were surprised when they only had to think about entering the room when the doorway appeared. Harry looked at Ginny who just shrugged at him. So many strange and bizarre things were happening of late, they seemed to becoming use to the extraordinary happening.

They entered the training room and went immediately into the loo to change and returned to the main area in a matter of moments. They were only slightly surprised to find all four Founders already out of their portraits and waiting patiently for them.

Harry stepped slightly forward and with a shy grin said, "I apologize for missing the last training session, I was otherwise indisposed. I will endeavour to not let it happen again."

Ginny just rolled her eyes but the Founders just stared at him for a moment, shocked looks upon their faces. Then Godric, burst out laughing, followed by Salazar. This drew disdainful looks from Helga and Rowena, who shook their heads at the two men who were leaning on one another as tears of mirth slid down their faces.

"Oh Harry!" Godric cried, "Only you would apologize for missing a training session when you were at deaths door."

"I want to thank you Harry," Salazar said, trying to get his laughter under control. "I haven't laughed like this in centuries."

"Well if you two hyenas can get yourselves under control, perhaps we can get down to business," Rowena said, trying to act angry with Godric and Salazar, though you could see her lips curling up at the corners as she tried to stifle her grin.

She then turned to Harry and Ginny, "We have agreed with your request to start training the others, but for the time being we want to keep Tuesdays just for you two, the others may come on the weekends. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, that will be fine," Harry answered, breaking out into a smile.

"OK, now that we have that out of the way, lets get back to your training."

Rowena and Helga circled Harry and Ginny slowly, looking at them critically the whole time. "When Godric said you had undergone some physical changes, he did not give justice to the enormity of those changes," Rowena said, her voice carrying her contemplation in it.

"Yes," agreed Helga, "If I weren't looking at you myself, I would not believe someone describing the changes to me. They are just so striking. You two look years older."

Harry and Ginny were blushing as the two women studied them. "_Harry, I find this totally embarrassing, I feel like a specimen being studied." _Ginny sent, uncomfortably

"_I know what you mean," _Harry replied turning his head while trying to remain still as the two women continued in their circle.

Godric and Salazar came to their rescue, "Come on you two, they're not some new magical creatures to be studied, they are our pupils that need to be trained and the sooner we start the better," Godric said.

"All right," said Rowena. "Helga and I want to take Ginny and see what she knows about healing spells and see if see can't perform some of them."

Godric contemplated her suggestion for a moment, "OK, but I hope she keeps up with her defensive training so that she doesn't get to far behind Harry."

"Certainly," said Helga, "We know how important learning defence is, but the Healing Arts can be just just as vital," Helga replied.

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and headed off with the two women, they went over towards the far corner where a padded table sat empty. Ginny wondered how they were going to practice any of the healing spells.

She got her answer when Rowena called out "We need an analogue please."

Ginny was startled when what looked like a body appeared on the table. She had jumped slightly and given a small gasp when she had noticed it.

Helga gave a small chuckle and patted Ginny's arm sympathetically, "I had the same reaction the first time too," she said with a smile.

Ginny stepped closer and looked at the analogue, though it looked human, there was just something off about the face, it was rather plain and looked like it was out of focus or something. She gave a little shudder and looked up at the two Founders.

"Is it alive?" she asked.

"No, it is just a replica of life, it can only exist in here and is not sentient. I can't move on it's own, though it does approximate life in the respect that if cut, it will bleed, if severely injured and not healed, it will "die"," said Rowena.

"Freaky," Ginny said as she stared at it again.

Let's get started shall we?" Helga said with a smile. She took her wand, waved it over the hand of the analogue and a small cut appeared. It was about one inch long and not very deep and though blood was seeping out, it seemed to disappear before it reached the edge of the hand , where it would have fallen off.

Ginny immediately took her wand out and cast the simplest and fastest healing spell. The wound sealed itself and you could barely see where the wound had been.

"Very good," Helga said, smiling at Ginny. Let's try something a little harder. She waved her wand again and Ginny heard a distinct loud "Crack" and the arm moved so it was bent at an odd angle in the centre of the forearm.

Though obviously broken, Ginny did not immediately heal it. She cast a common diagnostic spell and found that besides the compound fracture, there was damage to the ligaments and some blood vessels as well.

Rowena and Helga looked on and smiled. Ginny was showing an advanced knowledge of Healing spells but also a calm and collected demeanour, able to assess injuries and not panicking when confronted by them.

Since Ginny seemed to have a good grasp of healing the easier and less threatening injuries, Helga and Rowena decided to test her further. Helga had Ginny turn around while Rowena prepared the analogue for her.

"Ready," Rowena called.

Ginny turned around and looked at the analogue. The first thing she noted was an obviously broken leg but she chose to ignore it for now. Something about the analogue bothered her. Looking closely she noticed a thin sheen of sweat over the face and any exposed skin. It was also "breathing" shallowly and raggedly.

Ginny cast a couple of the more complex diagnostic charms and discovered that besides the broken leg, the "patient" was suffering from some severe internal injuries and if she had gone to immediately healing the leg, he would have "died".

She quickly started healing what she considered the most life threatening of the damaged organs. The liver had been torn and was bleeding profusely, there was also damage to one of the kidneys and the spleen.

Ginny did some damage control to the liver before moving on to the spleen, which looked like it was the next most threatening injury and like with the liver she only did enough to control the blood loss before turning to the kidney.

Seeing that it was not that severely damaged she returned to the liver and proceeded to heal it. While she returned it to the best possible condition she could, she knew the "patient" would need bed rest for at least a week.

She then did the same to the spleen and kidney before she attended to the broken leg.

Once she was finished she looked up at the two Founders. She felt extremely drained by all the magic she had used and due to the fact it took extreme concentration to perform the healing.

"Anything else?" Rowena asked, one eyebrow raised.

Ginny nodded tiredly, "Nothing except a real patient would require a blood replenishing potion,"

Rowena smiled and nodded her head, "Very good. Most novice Healers usually forget that and if not administered in time the patient could still die."

"Why don't we take a small break and see what the boys are up to," Helga said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Ginny replied as she smiled tiredly. As they started to leave Ginny noticed the analogue disappear now that it was no longer required for the time being.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry watched Ginny depart towards the far corner of he room with Helga and Rowena. He could feel her confidence and eagerness. He smiled as he turned back to Godric and Salazar.

"Let's start off with practicing your shield and see where we go from there," said Godric.

"OK by me," Harry replied as he walked to his starting place.

Godric and then Salazar began firing strong stinging hexes at Harry. The Founders taking turns lasting from several to about ten minutes each. The result was that Harry had hardly any time to rest.

When Harry had no problem in handling their attacks the two Founders began to work as a pair and pressed Harry harder. Though Harry had a little time of adjustment when he took a couple of hits, he soon adapted to the combined attacks and had little problem in repulsing their attacks.

After a short break, they switched to fighting, where Harry could fire back. Though hard pressed he was able to hold his own against the combined attacks and was giving as well as he was getting.

The Founders once again began to switch things up, sometimes one of them withdrawing, as if one was eliminated from the attack. They would sometimes then rejoin the attack as if another attacker arrived.

They kept this up for quite some time, Harry beginning to tire, but not giving in and he kept up with the two attacking him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

As Ginny, Helga and Rowena rejoined he men, Rowena suddenly drew her wand and said "Excuse me," and went to join in.

With out thinking, Ginny immediately mind shouted to Harry, "_Look out Harry!"_

Without any outside movement, Harry quickly shifted his vision from himself to Ginny for a moment and as Rowena shot a hex at him from his blind side, he deftly stopped it without turning to face her.

To say Rowena was surprised would fall woefully short to what she felt. She froze in place, blinking, her mind trying hard to comprehend what had actually happened.

As she stood there, Harry shot a body binding curse at her and she was easily incapacitated. When that happened, Salazar and Godric withdrew, ending the contest.

Both had smiles on their faces as they and Harry walked over to where Rowena lay on the floor.

She glared at the two male Founders who just stood there smiling down at her. "Well, are you going to release me?" she said, somewhat testily.

Chuckling, Godric cast the counter and let Rowena up. She brushed herself off and turned to Harry and said with a bit of awe, "How did you do that?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I used Ginny's viewpoint to watch your attack, that way I didn't need to turn away from the other attackers."

All the Founders but Godric were gobsmacked, and when they noticed his guilty look, Rowena turned towards him. "So! I see you knew this little titbit of information and failed to share with the rest of us," she said, poking him in the chest with each word, expressing her ire.

Godric tried to back away, but Rowena kept the distance consistent.

"Now Rowena," Godric said defensively. "It just slipped my mind, I mean with all that has happened, Harry's injury and all. Really, I didn't do it on purpose."

The others all burst out laughing as Rowena stopped her physical assault but kept eyeing Godric with a look that would have quailed a Hippogriff. They rejoined the others who were still watching with an air of amusement.

Ginny could feel how tired Harry was, Godric and Salazar had pushed him hard. Rivulets of sweat poured down his face and his clothes were soaked with it. She was worried that he had pushed himself too hard as she could feel his strength waning.

Remembering that they could share magical strength, she wondered if she could also share physical stamina too. As she thought hard a spell popped into her head. She knew it was one of Merlin's and it should do the trick. Picturing it in her mind she pulled her magic to her, concentrating on sharing her life force with Harry and wordlessly cast _Partis vita vis. S_he was gratified when she felt some of her strength siphoning off and she felt Harry's surprise as it flowed into him.

Ginny was pleased with herself as Harry became more refreshed, then she began to get concerned, she felt herself getting weaker, the flow continued unabated. She became aware of Harry's growing concern and the last thing she remembered as the room became dark, was Harry saying in her mind "_What have you done Ginny?" _and him catching her as she slumped towards the floor.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Well here is he long waited update. Sorry it has taken so long, but well, this time of the year is especially busy so time to write has been hard to come by. Plus there was that little incident with my computer, that we won't talk about.**

**OK, it's fame and fortune time again. Ginny is going to come up with a name for the healing analogue, please send your suggestions and you'll get credit if I choose yours.  
**

**As always, Please review.**

**As a little titbit, I hope to have a special Christmas story posted on Christmas day. I hope I can get it done in time.**

**If not Merry Christmas, Froehliche Weinacken, Feliz Navidad, Gledelig Jul, Joyeux Noel. ****Mele Kalikimaka**** , Happy Christmas Mate, ****Gozhqq Keshmish**** , Nollaig Shona Dhaoibh . . .**

**I wish I could wish each and every one of you a Merry Christmas in your native language but just image I have done so. **


	39. Chapter 39: The Wanderer Returns

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 38: The Wanderer Returns**

Remus, Tonks and Sirius made their way back to Minerva's office, hoping that she would have some time to see them. They arrived at the Gargoyle and even before they came to a stop, it spun out of the way.

They rode the spiralling stairs up to the Headmistress' office where they found her sitting at her desk, working on the stack of parchments that towered over it.

She looked up and smiled at the trio, as Sirius transformed back into his human form. "So how did your visit with Harry and Ginny go?" she inquired.

All three chuckled, "I see what you meant about experiencing their changes in person, I'm going to make you an honorary Marauder for springing that on us," Sirius said with a chuckle.

Minerva said, "I would be honoured to be associated with such esteemed members. If I can be so bold, what would my Marauder name be?"

Remus smiled and winked at Sirius, "If I remember correctly your animagus form has white paws?"

Minerva looked questioningly at him, "Yes it does."

"Good, then Boots it is," Remus replied with a satisfied look on his face.

"Well I guess it could be worse," Minerva said, thoughtfully.

Sirius eyed her with a particularly evil looking grin on his face and said, "If it's unsuitable, I think I can come up with something else," as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Minerva shook her head and conceded defeat, "No, that's all right, Boots is fine."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"Quite sure."

"Fine, now let's move on to more important things," Remus said with a smile of his own. ""What's with the Gargoyle?" he asked.

"Oh, that!" Minerva replied, "It seems that you don't have to give everyone the password, though Dumbledore seemed to relish in doing so. I can tell it who is expected and it will let them through. That way only those who really need it have the password, much more secure and people can't enter if I'm not here."

"If you have a moment, we'd like to get a few answers if you have them," Sirius asked.

"Such as?"

"Well what's going on with the house elves, for one thing?" Tonks asked.

Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement, looking expectantly at Minerva.

Minerva sighed and the smile slid from her face, "What did you notice?" she asked tiredly.

"Well they seem to come without being called and told what to bring, even though they show up with what someone was going to ask for," Remus answered.

Minerva nodded, "Yes, I can say that phenomena has been witnessed," she acknowledged.

"Does anyone have any idea how they are doing it?" asked Tonks.

Minerva sighed, "Not at the moment, I've had so many other pressing problems that the house elves have not been a priority. Since what is happening hasn't caused any disruption, and quite the contrary, it's seemed to make things run smoother, I've let it go for the moment."

"You're not worried?" Sirius asked, shrewdly.

"No, not particularly," She answered. "Anything else?" she asked with a tired smile.

Tonks, Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, "Well there is one other thing," Sirius said. "Right after we left, I went back and said I wanted to speak to Harry for a moment, but was informed that he and Ginny had left. Remus was near enough to the Fat Lady so he tried to intercept them there and was informed that they hadn't exited that way either."

Minerva nodded her head, her face falling. "Yes, that to has been noticed and they have refused to say how they are doing it."

"They are Apparating here inside Hogwarts?" Tonks said incredulously.

"Apparently not," Minerva replied.

When her visitors looked confused, she said "Join the club."

"But what. . . . " began Tonks.

Minerva held up her hand, "Before you ask, I don't know. They have assured me they are not Apparating and the wards are still functioning fine, but they seem to be able to move around the Castle at will.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, small smiles appearing on their faces. "If only we could have done that," Sirius said.

Remus chuckled as Minerva said, "Oh please, you four created enough mayhem without that ability."

Sirius and Remus tried to assume an air of innocence, which just caused Minerva and Tonks to laugh at them.

After the laughter died down, Sirius turned to Minerva again. "I was wondering if any of the teachers that taught Lily and James might be able to take some time out and talk to Harry about his parents. When I mentioned his Mum had been Head-girl Harry was totally surprised. I'm pretty sure no one has ever sat down and talked to him about them. Any anecdotes and information would be a blessing for the boy," he said with great concern.

Minerva looked thoughtful, "I should have thought of that," she said softly. Smiling at Sirius she added, "I'll see what can be done."

"Thanks Minerva, I'll do what I can, but until I'm cleared, getting around is risky at best," Sirius replied.

They spent several more minutes discussing the goings on at the school and speculated on what was happening in the greater Wizarding world, but came to no conclusions. Tonks told Minerva about her idea of checking discreetly at the Ministry about any rumours about the house elves and if she found out anything, she'd pass it on to her.

Minerva had to get back to work so they said they'd see each other at the next Order meeting and Remus, Sirius and Tonks took their leave, returning to Grimmauld Place.

**XX HP + GW XX**

In a rare moment of lucidity, Ron noticed how distracted Hermione was. She was so consumed by something else that she didn't once raise her hand to answer a question in her afternoon classes.

This was so unusual that he saw several people looking at her with bewildered looks on their faces.

As she headed off to her Runes class and Ron headed for Divination he watched her go with some concern. She was acting so. . . Un-Hermionelike that Ron was sure something was up. Now all he had to do was figure out what it was.

He trudged up the ladder and was hit by the sweet, sickly, cloying smell of the incense that Trelawney always had burning. He made a face as he sat down and Lavender and Padma gave him disdaining looks.

Sighing deeply, which cause him to cough as he breathed in a lung full of the smoky atmosphere, Ron settled in for another boring class, wishing for not the first, or last time that he had switched classes like Harry had done.

Since Harry had left, Ron normally partnered with Neville, who had continued with Divination too. Both wondered why, because they never seemed to get anything out of the class and Trelawney always questioned their predictions and charts.

As the Professor made her way to the far side of the room, Neville whispered, "Have you seen Harry and Ginny lately?"

"Not since yesterday," Ron replied, keeping his eyes on Trelawney.

"I could of swore I saw a huge black dog near Gryffindor Tower a little while ago and I'm sure it looked exactly like the Grim Harry saw his third year," Neville said, his brow furrowed with concern.

"That was no Grim," Ron said lowly.

But right at that time Trelawney voice rose as she made one of her dramatic predictions about one of the students on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Neville asked, bending his head a little closer.

Ron realized what he had said, "Nothing," he whispered forcefully, and when Neville looked at him, frowning like he didn't believe him, Ron quickly said, "Watch out, here comes Trelawney," as the Professor made her way towards their side of the room.

Ron wasn't paying any attention now, he was in deep thought. If Neville really did see the huge dog that meant Sirius had been in Gryffindor Tower this morning, a perfect excuse for Harry and Ginny to be excused from classes. With a grin, Ron relaxed, for once he knew something before Hermione did and he was going to relish that fact for a little while.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry quickly moved and caught Ginny as she slumped to the floor, what worried him most was he couldn't hear her through their Bond connection. That more than anything scared the hell out of him.

"_Ginny!. . . Ginny!. . . .GINNY!" _Harry kept screaming into the nothingness where Ginny should be.

As he pulled her body into his and remembering what Ginny had done to hold him, Harry kissed Ginny with every ounce of Love that he had.

The Four Founders stood around Harry and Ginny, very concerned, Helga was furiously casting diagnostic spells but she was getting readings that made no sense at all.

Rowena and Godric stood to either side of her, each resting a hand on her shoulders lending her their magical support.

Harry felt he was wandering around in the darkness and he didn't know which way to go. Then dimly in the distance he heard a clear voice, "Harry, come this way."

Harry was confused and for a moment he couldn't place the voice but when he heard it again, "Harry, quickly, this way!", he placed the voice.

"Azriel?" he called out as he ran towards where the voice was.

"Yes, Harry," the voice said, sounding much closer. "But you must Hurry!"

Harry sensed he was just behind Azriel, though he couldn't see him and as they sped forward he became aware of a dim light in the distance.

"There Harry, it's there you must go!" Azriel said.

"Thank you," Harry called out as he passed by where Azriel had stopped. He grew nearer the light and he could see it was Ginny, laying still on the ground. Harry had a flashback of her laying so still in the Chamber of Secrets and he felt like his heart would stop beating.

"Ginny," he called out as he dropped to his knees beside her. Lifting her torso, he hugged her to his chest tightly, "Oh Ginny, what did you do?" he cried softly.

He kissed her again, and he felt her stir in his arms, "Harry?" she said weakly.

"Yes Love, I'm here," he replied, relieved that he had found her, gently running his hand through her hair, caressing her gently.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, sounding very bewildered and still quite weak.

"I'm not sure, Love. We were finished training and I was close to exhaustion when something happened. I felt stronger as if you were lending me your strength, but it didn't stop and I felt more and more of you flow into me and then you passed out and slumped towards the floor." Harry explained.

He saw Ginny thinking and then she said, "Oh, I remember now. I saw how exhausted you were and tried one of Merlin's spells to lend you strength."

"Which spell did you use, Ginny?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It was "_Partis vita vis"," _she said.

Harry thought feverishly. Something just seemed wrong with what she said and then it hit him, "Ginny you weren't lending me strength, per se, you were giving me your life force."

Ginny looked at him for a few moments, and then Harry saw the light go on in her eyes, "Oh!" she said.

"Yes, my Love, Oh!" he said with a sad smile, "You almost killed yourself by giving me too much of your life force."

Harry could see Ginny getting visibly upset, and he pulled her to him once again and hugged her close. "Shh, it's OK my Love," he whispered.

"It was a stupid mistake, Harry," Ginny sobbed quietly.

"It's OK, we all make mistakes and luckily we can fix this one," Harry said with a smile.

"I still feel quite weak," Ginny said, sheepishly.

Harry grinned at her and leaned in, capturing her lips with his. As they kissed Ginny became aware of feeling stronger and stronger. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and returned his kiss for all she was worth.

"_Ummm," _Ginny moaned. "_Oh, Godric, Harry."_

Harry could feel Ginny's growing passion and he let his hand slip down her back to cup her arse cheek, giving it a gently squeeze, eliciting another deep groan from Ginny.

"Um, excuse us," the heard above them.

Harry's and Ginny's eyes flew open and the parted, both looking up into the eyes of the amused Founders.

"I see you were successful in awakening Ginny," Rowena said with a grin.

"Yes. . . . I, ah. . . .I was," Harry stammered as he rose and helped Ginny to her feet.

Ginny was blushing slightly and was surprised that Helga was still casting diagnostic spells, her face in a frown. "Most unusual," Helga said.

"What is it?" Rowena asked, looking questioningly at the other female Founder.

"Well, until a moment ago, it appeared that Ginny was, well. . . . almost dead," she said, her face still frowning. Dead, but not Dead, is the best I can put it."

"Harry, can you explain what happened?" Godric said.

"Well, I tried to reach Ginny through the Bond and at first I felt nothing and couldn't find her but then, when I reached out further, I found a guide who directed me to where Ginny was. I was then able to find out what she had done and was able to correct it."

Ginny looked at him in surprise, "Who was your guide?"

Harry looked at Ginny, locking eyes with her, quite worried about her reaction, "It was Azriel," he said softly.

Ginny's eyes widened and she paled slightly, but remained quiet.

Harry then gave her a smile and asked, "How are you doing, Love? Feeling OK?"

Ginny smiled back at him, "I'm feeling much better," she answered softly.

Harry stood and helped Ginny to her feet.

"You had us quite worried," Rowena said, taking Ginny into a hug.

"Yes you did," Helga added as she took Ginny into a hug next.

Godric and Salazar were talking lowly off to one side. They had concerned looks on their faces but they were speaking so lowly that the others could not hear what they were saying.

Harry looked closely at Ginny, though better, she still looked quite tired. "If you four don't mind, I think I'm going to take Ginny back to our rooms."

"OK Harry, but Salazar and I would like to talk to you soon," Godric said, his face showing his concern.

"All right, I'll see what I can work out, but my main concern right now is Ginny," Harry said, truthfully.

"As it should be," said Rowena.

"Yes, I agree," Godric said, turning to look at Rowena, a slight frown on his face. "I didn't mean to imply anything different, but I think it is important that we talk about certain aspects of what transpired and how it relates to other events that have effected Harry and Ginny."

"That be as it may, Helga and I insist that we be present as well," Rowena said, letting Godric know that he'd better not do otherwise.

"Certainly, my dear," Godric said, hoping to ease Rowena's growing ire.

"Don't "My Dear" me!" Rowena said, a bit forcefully.

"Of course not," Godric said in a conciliatory manner, shooting a glare at Salazar who had begun to chuckle.

Harry quickly gathered their things and came up to Ginny who looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Aren't we showering here?" she asked.

"No," replied Harry, "I'm going to take you back to our quarters and draw you a nice hot bath."

Ginny smiled at him, though she thought he was going to a bit of trouble for her, she did appreciate it when Harry pampered her. "OK, but you'll still have to wash my hair."

Harry saw Helga and Rowena exchange knowing looks the were accompanied by smiles. He rolled his eyes but was smiling at Ginny, who gave a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Take care, you two," Salazar said.

Godric looked at him and frowned, "I was going to say that."

Salazar laughed, "Well you know what they say, "Thou snoozeth, thou loseth."

"Oh, really Salazar, is that the best you can do?" said Helga.

Salazar just shrugged and watched as Harry nodded and Teleportused him and Ginny away.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Tonks left Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld Place and went to the Ministry. Something was nagging at her mind and it had to do with the way Harry and Ginny were moving around Hogwarts, anti-apparation wards or not.

She checked to see if any thing urgent had arisen since her last shift, but finding nothing she went to the archives and began to research what she vaguely remembered.

It took awhile but she eventually found what she was looking for. It was back in the days of Merlin's descendants, but the record was unclear as to the young man's relationship to Merlin. It seemed he had the same ability to move about as he wanted, escaping from custody several times, even though the most powerful wards against Apparating had been cast as well as extremely powerful anti-tampering spells cast on the doors and locks.

Somehow he had been able to thwart everything and leave when he felt like it. The MLE person (Or the ancient equivalent) in charge had surmised he was using some kind of spell and rumour had it, that the spell had been learned from Merlin himself, other than that fact, nothing more was written.

Tonks sighed and rolled her shoulders, she'd been looking through the old records for nearly three hours and all she found out was that it looked like Merlin had invented a spell to allow him to move about in a way that was different than normal.

She made her way back to the Auror's office and found Kingsley Shacklebolt looking for her. "What's up King?" she asked, smiling at her superior.

"Nothing much, just some break ins and vandalism in Diagon Alley," Kingsley said, apologetically. "I wish I had something more exciting for you, but right now things seem pretty quiet."

"That's OK, King. I'll take quiet over exciting any time," she replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but take that new kid, Jameson, with you anyway, he needs the field experience and just get him out of my hair for a while. He's driving me crazy."

Tonks gave a chuckle, "Sure thing King, but just remember this the next time some shite job comes up. I don't want to see one for at least a month."

"OK, OK! Don't get your knickers in a twist," Kingsley said with a laugh.

Tonks eyed him cheekily, "What makes you think I'm wearing any?"

Kingsley's eyes widened for a moment and then he began to laugh deeply. "Dora, you are going to be the death of me yet. My heart just about stopped on that one."

Tonks got up and headed over to collect Jameson. "See ya later King," she said with a wink.

Kingsley just shook his head and smiled as he watched Tonks leave. He wished he was at least 30 years younger. She was a vivacious and very good looking young witch, who would have been someone he really would have liked to get to know if she had been in school or Auror's training with him.

But he had a partner now and though she wouldn't marry him, he knew he would never willingly leave Serena willingly. The damn Unspeakables and their strange rules and notions. She never did give him a satisfactory answer on why they couldn't marry, just said they couldn't and if he pushed too hard, she would leave and he'd never see her again.

Sighing, Kingsley, went back to his office and began the mountain of paperwork that needed to be done. He shook his head, he couldn't understand why it seemed there was more paperwork to do the slower they seemed to be. Shaking his head, he dipped his quill into the inkpot and began to sign the numerous copies that were piled up in triplicate.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry got Ginny back to their room and sat her down, telling her to strip while he drew her bath.

Though she was feeling better, she still felt tired and she was glad to be back in their room. She slowly removed her workout clothes, glad the Harry had made her sit down.

She had just finished and was totally nude when Harry returned to the bedroom and came over to her. Taking her by surprise he bent down and picked her up bridle style.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled at him, "Harry! I am capable of walking you know."

"I know that Ginny, just let me pamper you a little, OK?"

Ginny smiled and she knew she couldn't deny him.

When they entered the bath room, Ginny took in a sharp breath. The lights were dimmed, a soft glow provided by about fifty candles providing the illumination.

Ginny's eyes fell on the tub, which was filled to the top with mountains of bubbles.

Harry gently lowered Ginny into the tub. She had to suck in a big breath of air. The water was very warm, so much so it was a bit of a shock at first, but then as she grew accustomed to the temperature.

Ginny let out a soft groan as she felt the warmth penetrate into her aching muscles. Her eyes closed and she sighed, "Oh, Godric, Harry. This feels fantastic."

Harry just smiled at her as he gently took her closest arm and began to massage it gently. Ginny thought she was in heaven, never before experiencing something so deeply satisfying.

Harry felt Ginny melt into his touch and he heard her soft moans, groans and mewing sounds as he worked over her aching and knotted muscles.

Harry spent the next half hour sensually massaging Ginny''s aching boy, or at least as much as he could reach while she was still in the tub.

Ginny felt super relaxed and her eyes were half closed. Harry used his wand to gently levitate Ginny out of water and with a quick flick of his wand, dried her. He then directed her towards their bed and gently deposited her in it.

Ginny had a hard time keeping her eyes open, because she was so relaxed. She was vaguely aware of him gently depositing her there, "_Harry,_" she called softly, on the edged of falling asleep.

"_What is it, my Love?" _ he sent, softly.

"_Thank you for taking such good care of me" _she sent over their link.

"_It's my pleasure," _Harry replied, his happiness, flooding their connection.

Harry made sure she was tucked in securely before he joined her. She immediately tucked into his side and sighed. Never before had she felt so utterly contented. She felt Harry wrap an arm protectively around her shoulders and he said softly, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ginny nodded sleepily and gave Harry a gentle squeeze, and even though it was very early, she was exceedingly tired and was glad for the chance to recover. She felt Harry stroke his hand down through her hair and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Donder was working away deep in the recesses of Hogwarts when he became aware of someone coming up behind him. He turned quickly and smiled, "Sir Dobby, yous has returned at last," he said as he hugged his friend.

"Yes, my friend. I's happy to see you too," Dobby said as he took Donder into a hug. "You must be telling me how Harry and his Ginny are doing.

"Oh, Dobby! You will not be believing the changes that they have undergone."

"I has been hearing!" Dobby said excitedly. "The Supreme Council filled I's in on what has been doing here in Hogwarts."

Donder nodded slowly, "Yes, not only has Master Harry and Mistress Ginny undergone the transformation but Hogwarts is be readying herself for the coming battle."

Just then they heard a shrill squeal and a small body launched itself at Dobby. "Oh's Dobby! You's has returned at last!" Dixie exclaimed.

Donder frowned and shook his head at his assistant, "Dixie, yous is be forgetting yourself," he chastised his assigned helper.

Dixie backed away and looked very contrite, "I's sorry Donder, but it be not every day one's brother is be returning!" she said adamantly, frowning at the larger house elf.

Donder shook his head but couldn't contain the grin that was breaking out across his face. "I be knowing, Dixie," Donder said, sympathetically.

Dixie pointedly turned away from Donder, and hugged Dobby tightly. "I's not be caring," she said, turning her back on her betrothed.

Dixie eyed Dobby, smiling she said "I's want to be knowing all about your trip and mission."

Dobby smiled back at his sister, "I's will be telling you later. Right now, I's not even knowing hows to let Master Harry be learning that you's has returned."

Donder and Dobby sat down at the nearby table and began to talk. Dixie shook her head "There be no time for laze about, when there be work to be done," she said, a bit indignantly.

Donder looked back at her, "Not all work be physical! Dobby is bringing important news!"

Dixie, lowered her head, "I be knowing that," she said softly.

"Then come, sit and let Dobby be telling us what he found out."

Dixie came over and sat down, though she did look a bit fidgety.

"I be a travelling all around Britain and news is not good. Dark creatures of all types be flocking to the Dark Lord. They be spreading across the Isles so as to strike in many places at once," Dobby said sadly.

"Though we be preparing, it will be tough fight," Dobby said slowly but then with growing anger, "Ministry is being fools, not doing what is be needed! New Minister not be doing anything. Fudge still is adviser, still corrupt, still sell power for gold."

Donder shook his head, "Humans can be so stubborn," he said sadly.

"Yes," said Dixie, "We be working to change Ministry, Fudge not being in power much longer," she said vehemently.

Donder and Dobby looked at her in surprise, "What be going on?" Donder asked.

"Council organizing shift in balance, soon Fudge know what it like to feel heel of boot," Dixie said, with an air of finality.

"I be hoping so," said Dobby, sadly.

Donder repeated what Dobby had said, his voice filled with just as much sadness. "How will Fudge be brought down?"

Dixie shook her head, "I's not be sure, final decision not been made yet."

"Yes, tough decisions to be made," Dobby said with a trace of sadness, "but dark times lie ahead and we must be ready."

Both Donder and Dixie agreed, and after a quick snack, they returned to their duties. Dobby was extremely tired, having been travelling all night, so with one last wave, he headed off for some much needed sleep.

Donder watched Dobby head off and thought hard about what he had been doing. Not every elf would have been capable of carrying out Dobby's job and done half as well.

Sighing, Donder got back to work, at least for this evening he would have a bit of an easier time as Harry and Ginny had retired for the night.

His focus changed to Dixie, and he hoped to have a conversation with Dobby about the possibility of the two of them bonding. They had been working together for several years and they had grow quite close. He smiled at the memories of what they had shared and what he hoped for their future.

With renewed vigour he returned to his duties, getting things ready for Lord and Lady Potter's breakfast. Lady Potter needed some of the restorative tea to help her recover from her ordeal. Donder sighed, these humans sure needed to have someone watching over them, as they seemed to get themselves in an inordinate amount of trouble.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A Happy New Year to all my wonderful readers in FanFiction land. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward as much as I am for the coming new year. Lots happening and still lots to come, I hope you'll stick around for the ride.**

**As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	40. Chapter 40: Lost and Found

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 39: Lost and Found**

Ginny awoke feeling refreshed and reinvigorated, Harry's care doing wonders for her. She rolled to her left and looked at Harry who was still asleep. She smiled as she thought about her Bond-mate and how much her life had changed since they had Bonded.

Since they had undergone the physical changes, she hadn't really had time to take a good look at Harry. She studied his much more mature face and thought he looked so handsome. She could still see in her mind the vestiges of the young Harry, but his features now were much more angular. Gone was any trace of the softness of childhood and he was now a young man, at least physically'

Ginny noticed Harry beginning to awaken. so she reached out and gently ran her fingers through his fringe. Even before his eyes opened, Harry broke out in a grin.

"Good morning, my Love," he said softly.

"Good morning to you," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely wonderful," Ginny replied with a grin.

Harry rolled towards her and gave her a kiss that made Ginny's Head spin. As much as she wanted to continue, Ginny gently pushed Harry away. "We'd better get up, we don't want to be late for class," she said tenderly.

Harry sighed, nodding his head, knowing that Ginny was right. With a groan, he rolled off his side of the bed and stood up, steeling himself for the coming day.

Since he had given Ginny her bath last night, she started to get dressed, while Harry went to take a quick shower. Ginny sat down at the dressing table and decided to wear her hair in a plait today. She knew Harry wouldn't be particularly pleased during the day, but they would have a wonderful time when Harry unplaited it that night.

Ginny was aware of Harry finishing his shower and knew he was coming back into the bedroom. She felt his disappointment and she couldn't help but grin at him. "_I know today will be difficult for you but just think about tonight," _Ginny sent playfully.

She felt the change in Harry's demeanour immediately. "_OK, Love. I'll just have to suffer through today without getting to run my hands through your hair and be content to wait for tonight," _He replied, letting his feelings of anticipation flow through the Bond.

After they finished getting dressed, they headed out into their sitting area for breakfast. Donder was busy setting the table, but Dixie was not helping him this morning, another elf was.

It's back was to Harry and Ginny so they couldn't see who it was but as they approached the elf turned around.

"Master Harry! I is so happy to see you again!" Dobby cried, as he flung himself at Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's legs.

Almost knocked off balance, Harry struggled for a moment to remain upright. When he was no longer in danger of falling over he said, "Dobby, it's good to see you again."

Dobby then looked at Ginny and the scene was repeated. Ginny had been chuckling at Harry's predicament but now found herself in the same position.

"Dobby is so Happy Mistress Ginny and Master Harry be together. Youse is made for each other."

"Thank you Dobby," Ginny got out, still not quite sure is she was going to fall over or not.

Harry and Ginny sat down and Harry said to Dobby, "Please sit with us, have you had breakfast yet?"

Dobby's eyes began to tear up and Donder had a shocked look on his face. He had always heard about the Great Harry Potter and how he treated house elves as equals, and even though his treatment had been nothing but exemplary, he was unprepared for Harry asking one of them to sit and eat with him and his Bond-mate.

Dobby smiled impishly and joined Harry and Ginny at the table, while Donder paused for a moment and then disappeared with a pop.

Between bites Harry asked, "I haven't seem you in a while Dobby, where have you been?"

Dobby took on the air that Harry had come to associate with when Dobby was trying to hide things for him. Ginny noticed it too, "_Harry, what's with Dobby. His demeanour changed when you asked him where he'd been."_

"_I know Ginny, it's like back in your first year when he was trying to warn me but wouldn't come right out and tell me anything," _Harry sent back.

"_So you think he's hiding something?"_

"_Yeah I do, the question is what," _Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oh, Dobby has been around, going here an's there," he replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah, What have you been doing?" asked Ginny, winking at Harry.

"Oh's a little of this and that?" Dobby replied as he squirmed in his seat.

"See anything interesting?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Dobby's big eyes bugged out even more than normal, "Like's w-what, H-harry P-potter sir?"

"I don't know, anything unusual, you know out of the ordinary," Harry said as he finished up eating his last piece of bacon.

Ginny felt sorry for the elf, he seemed almost at the point of panic. "Harry, look at the time, we'd better be going or we're going to be late for Charms."

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled at her in understanding, "Yeah, Flitwick hates for us to be late."

They saw Dobby breath a sigh of relief as he began to clean off the table and they weren't surprised when Donder joined him.

Grabbing their book bags, Harry and Ginny departed through the back entrance, just so the had a little more time alone. As soon as they were alone, Harry slipped his arm around Ginny, who leaned into him. They shared a quick but intense kiss that left them both a little breathless.

"Bailed him out, didn't you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I felt so sorry for him. You could see, it looked like he was going to pass out or have some kind of fit or something. I didn't want that his first time seeing us again," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry looked at Ginny, a silly smirk on his face, "So what are we going to do with the extra time we have before class?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at him as she reached up and grabbed him behind his head, pulling his face to her. "Well, I'm sure a little snogging will be just the thing to fill up the time."

As their lips came together, Harry found no reason to disagree with her.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny just made it to class on time and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when they entered. She hadn't seen them all day yesterday when the missed their morning classes.

As they sat down beside her, Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ginny who was closest, "Where were you two yesterday?" her face full of concern.

Ginny smiled cheekily, "Why? What's it to you anyway, writing a book or something?"

Hermione was only slightly perturbed due to Ginny's grin, "Well it couldn't have been anything serious,She said lowly.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Ron said knowingly. "Neville says he saw a Grim up near Gryffindor Tower yesterday morning."

Hermione looked at him in surprise," You didn't think to share that little tidbit?" she said accusingly.

Ron just shrugged, "It's not like you tell me everything either," he said, nonchalantly.

"She turned back to Ginny and Harry, "Sirius? Seriously?"

Ron, Ginny and Harry couldn't contain their laughter, and though it was muffled they drew a stern look from Professor Flitwick.

When he had turned back the other way Hermione looked at Ginny again, "Why was he here? What did he want? Was he alone? Is he. . ."

"Shh!" said Ginny with a smile, "Later, OK?"

Though she didn't look very pleased, Hermione nodded her head and didn't question them for the rest of the class. To top it off, Harry and Ginny once more out did her in preforming the Aguamenti charm so powerfully, Professor Flitwick had to perform a major drying charm on the whole class.

Though it had been a surprise, no one in class seemed to mind and everyone thought that there would be a major water fight sometime in the near future. Everyone, of course wanted Harry and Ginny to be on their team but they politely declined, say that their schedule was booked sol full, even most Saturdays.

Though obviously disappointed, most took it good-naturedly, as the headed off to Arithmancy.

Ron frowned as he headed off with Neville towards the North Tower for their Divination class. The longer he took the class the sorrier he was that he had.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Tonks and Jameson Apparated into Diagon Alley and made their way to Magnificent Magic Marbles and Crystal Balls, a small shop down a small side street, somewhat like Knockturn Alley, but nowhere as near Dark.

The display window had been broken and boxes of magic marbles were spread across the floor. One didn't pick up their feet if they wanted to remain standing. Tonks let Jameson take the report of the break in while she just looked around and listen discreetly to make sure he wasn't bollocksing things up.

The proprietor was in a hurry, because he wanted to get things cleaned up so he could reopen. Finally when Jameson was finished and he glanced at Tonks questioningly, she nodded and they started out of the alley.

The last thing Tonks remembered was seeing a large bunch of black cloaked figures appearing in the Middle of Diagon Alley and then a spell flying her way. She managed to duck away from it but it struck the building next to her, blasting off several bricks, on which caught her on the side of her head. The last thing she remembered as her vision fading was of Jameson firing off a spell.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was much later when Tonks came around, opening her eyes with a groan, she saw a white tiled ceiling and she knew she was at St. Mungo's. She felt pressure around her head, which was throbbing unmercifully.

Her groan must have alerted someone that she was awake and a kindly faced witch bent over her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My bloody head is killing me," she growled.

The Medi-witch smiled at her, despite her surly attitude and disappeared from view. Tonks tried to move but found she couldn't and was just beginning to panic when she heard a familiar voice, "Lie still, the have you petrified so you won't thrash about."

"King? Is that you?" Tonks asked, relieved to find out she wasn't paralysed, at least she thought so.

Kingsley's head appeared over hers, "Hey kid, how you doing?" he asked softly.

Tonks was a bit worried, Kingsley had never treated her like this before, all soft and mushy like. "What's wrong King? How bad is it? You can tell me, I can take it, just give it to me straight," she babbled out in a rush.

Kingsley began to laugh, "Relax Dora. You're fine. Took a nasty blow to the head but you'll be up and about any time now. They pretty much healed you while you were unconscious. Other than a killer headache that I'm sure you're experiencing right now, you're fine and I'll be taking you out of here soon."

Tonks relaxed, and just as she was going to complain to Kingsley about the headache the Medi-witch reappeared with a potion for her to take. "Here you go Auror Tonks," she said brightly. "Just open up and in no time you'll be feeling as good as new."

Tonks glared at her, which the Medi-witch totally ignored, and opened her mouth. It was a good thing she was paralysed because she would have surely shuddered so violently she never would have gotten the potion in her mouth.

"Godric, that tastes vile," she growled, but almost immediately she felt the pain in her head lessening and the binding charm reversed.

The Medi-witch gently put her hand in the centre of Tonks' chest to stop her from getting up. When Tonks glared at her again, the Medi-witch smiled and said softly, "Trust me, you don't want to get up too fast. Understand?"

Tonks relaxed, and nodded gratefully, "Yeah, and I'm sorry for being such a pain in the arse."

The Medi-witch smiled at her and said, "You aren't near the trouble the male Aurors are, so don't worry about it."

Tonks found herself liking the good looking witch in front of her. She had a really nice manner that she found very pleasant.

"By the way, my name is Jeanie, Jeanie Hamilton," the blonde Medi-witch said with a smile. "Feel like trying to sit up now?"

"Yeah,"Tonks replied. She understood immediately why the Medi-witch warned her to take is slow. Even with her assistance Tonks felt the room spin and probably would have fallen over if Jeanie hadn't been supporting her.

Tonks closed her eyes as the room spun around her, but after a moment it settled sown again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the sweet face of the Medi-witch watching her closely.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, and thanks for the warning," Tonks replied with a grin.

"Good, here's another, sit still for a couple of minutes before trying to stand, OK?" Jeanie said with a smile.

"OK, I'll take your word for it," Tonks replied.

"I'll be right back, please stay where you are," Jeanie said, before she left the room.

Kingsley had been watching the whole thing and he looked at her concerned. "You really had me worried for a while Dora, I thought we had lost you too."

Tonks' eyes widened, "What? Jameson?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out right now." Kingsley said apologetically.

"Never mind that, what happened?" Tonks asked, her stomach starting to twist in knots.

"What do you remember?" Kingsley's asked.

Tonks closed her eyes for a moment and replayed everything over in her head. "We had finished with the store where the break-in occurred and were headed back out into Diagon Alley, when a bunch of black cloaked figures Apparated in right in front of us. Before I could do a thing a spell was coming right at me. I managed to duck it but it struck the building next to me and I guess I got hit with a piece of debris. As I fell I saw Jameson firing off a couple of spells, after that nothing till I woke up here."

Kingsley nodded, "Yeah, we figured you got hit with a hunk of brick we found near your body and we were pretty sure it happened quickly, as you hadn't even drawn your wand."

Tonks paled when Kingsley said about her not even drawing her wand. Though she could be rather clumsy at times, she prided herself on her reaction times. She felt ashamed that she hadn't even gotten it out of her holster.

Kingsley saw Tonks' face fall, "Listen Dora, don't you go all weepy on me. You were surprised and put out of action by dumb luck. A witness said that he couldn't believe that the curse hadn't hit you, it was fired from so close."

Tonks nodded but she still felt bad. "What happened to Jameson?" she asked softly.

"The kid did himself and the Corps admirably. "He took out two of the attackers and was holding off three more when a forth hit him with a cutting curse. He bled out before we could save him."

Tonks felt tears beginning to form and she wiped her eyes, trying not to cry for some kid who she didn't even know his first name. "King?" she asked softly, "What was his name?"

"I don't know Dora, I vow that something like that will never happen again. Yeah he was new and could be a royal pain, but he was one of us, eager to help, ready to lay his life on the line, which he ultimately did," Kingsley replied, he voice full of sadness. Jameson had only been an full Auror for a little over a month, but he had the right to respect, just like any who had been there many years.

"Yeah," Kingsley said to himself, "From now on he would know the full name of each and every Auror, from the newest trainee to the ones with the longest service record. Everyone deserved that respect.

Medi-witch Jeanie returned with a roll of parchment and a couple of vials of potion. "Here, these are some instructions and the potions you'll need," she said handing everything to Tonks.

She noticed Tonks' change in attitude, "Are you OK?" she asked, softly.

Tonks nodded her head but her throat was choked up and her eyes were threatening to leak a few tears.

Kingsley looked torn but finally said, "Look Dora, I need to get going, Jameson's parents are coming to claim his body and I really need to be there and damn it, I need to find out his first name before I do."

Jeanie looked over at him, sympathetically, "You mean the other young Auror brought in?"

"Yeah," Kingsley said gruffly.

"His name was William," she said softly.

"Thank you," Kingsley said. He then looked at her embarrassed, "I guess you must think we're awful not knowing his first name."

"No, He was new, wasn't he?" the Medi-witch asked, a sad smile on her face.

Kingsley nodded, "He'd only been with us a month."

"It's the same here, the new people always have to prove themselves before anyone knows their first name."

"Well I'll remember his name from now on, he's earned that," Kingsley said, sadly. He then turned and left, going to meet the parents of a young Auror who had given his all in defence of the innocent.

Jeanie then turned to Tonks, "Do you have someone who can come and get you? You're in no shape to Apparate or use the floo."

Tonks almost got sick just thinking about the spinning she would have to under go to use the floo and she didn't want to have her mother or father involved. She cursed to herself that Remus had just left on some Order business that would have him gone for about a week.

Jeanie looked her, "Look, I'm about to get off, my shift is ending, if you don't object I can take you somewhere."

"I wouldn't want to put you out, I'm sure you must have something better to do." Tonks said.

"Not really, my job takes up most of my time and we're usually short staffed so I work a lot of extra shifts, in fact I'm coming off a double one right now," the young blonde said with a tired smile.

"Couldn't I just, you know, do it myself?" Tonks said, embarrassingly.

"Definitely not," Jeanie said, "Way to dangerous after your head wound and the potion you took. The chances of splinching yourself are too great. A good looking young witch like yourself wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

"Well, OK," Tonks said in defeat, "As long as I'm not taking up your time of keeping you from something else."

"Now just wait here, OK? I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Jeanie said with a smile.

Tonks nodded and regretted it immediately, her head began to spin a little and she knew that Jeanie hadn't been kidding, she probably couldn't have done it by herself, no matter how determined she might have been.

It seem like no time at all and Jeanie was back, dress in some casual muggle clothes. "All set?" she asked with a smile.

Afraid to move her head to violently, Tonks said "Yeah," kind of weakly, instead of nodding her head.

"OK, you'll need to concentrate on the destination but let me do the Apparating, Clear?" the young Medi-witch said firmly.

"Crystal clear," Tonks said wearily.

Jeanie looked at her, "Where are your potions?" she asked sternly.

Tonks panicked slightly, she'd forgotten all about them. "I, ah. . . ." she stammered.

Jeanie gave a small laugh, "Hold on, I see them," she said as she went over to where Tonks had left them."

"OK, all set. Concentrate really hard and when you're ready let me know," she said warmly.

Tonks closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could on the entrance hall of her little flat. "OK," she said, right before the sensation of Apparating hit her.

Tonks knew she would have fallen if not for her companion holding her up. She felt like she was going to be sick and she wanted nothing more that to lay down and sleep for maybe a week.

"Which way?" she heard dimly in her ear.

"Down the hall, to the left,"Tonks managed to get out, as she felt like she might pass out again.

"Just one more minute," the soft voice next to her said.

Tonks slipped into a near dreamlike state, she was somewhat aware of what was going on around her, but she wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. She felt herself being sat down on the edge of a bed and someone was helping her undress.

Part of her thought she ought to protest, but the other part said, don't be silly, someone is helping you.

Before she could make up her mind, she felt herself be gently laid back in the bed and she felt a warm hand brush across her forehead, "Good night Dora," a sweet soft voice said, that left her slightly confused, her Mum never called her Dora, she thought as she gave herself over to sleep.

Tonks found herself back in Diagon Alley, ducking the curse again. This time she felt the pain of the hit but she didn't black out. She watched helplessly as Jameson fought valiantly beside her, protecting her from flying spells.

She saw a black cloaked figure inching towards him from the other side. She knew that he couldn't see the approaching danger and she tried to cry out in warning. She saw the curse come flying at the young Auror and with tears running down her face she cried out as she saw the spell hit with devastating effect.

Tonks saw huge gashes open all over his body and face, blood flying everywhere and he fell back, his face turned towards her, the eyes vacant but she heard him say, "Why didn't you help? You're supposed to be so good and you left me to fight them on my own. Why did you let me die?"

Tonks sat up screaming, tears falling down her face, she was sobbing uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you, It's all my fault, it's all my fault."

She felt someone take her into their arms and gently hold her. She turned into the person and cried on their shoulder, all the while seeing the body of Jameson staring at her with lifeless eyes, imploring her to do something, anything to save his life.

Tonks didn't know how long it took but finally the crying subsided. She was aware of a woman holding her, whispering soft comforting sounds to her and gently rubbing her back.

"Shh, Dora, it's OK. It's just a bad dream."

Tonks nodded, "Thanks Mum," she whispered softly as she drifted back off to sleep. The last thing she thought was, "Mum, never calls me Dora."

Tonks awoke as the morning sun began to brighten the room. She lay there just enjoying the warm wonderful feeling of the person laying next to her.

Suddenly her brain kicked in, "Remus is away, who the hell was she laying with?" She sat up quickly, too quickly and the room started to spin, and she thought she might be sick. Flopping back down and groaning she heard someone say, "Damn it," as they got up and left quickly.

In a matter of moments the person was back and gently whispered to her, "Dora, you need to take this potion. Do you hear me? It will make you feel better."

Still with her eyes closed to fight the vertigo she was experiencing. She felt the person gently lift her head and hold a vial to her lips. She drank it down, shivering slightly at the taste, though it wasn't as bad as the potion she had the day before.

As her head calmed down, she began to remember the previous days events and she slowly cracked her eyes open. Before her she saw the young blonde Medi-witch and then she chided herself at calling her young. She was only twenty-four and figured the Medi-witch was about the same age.

"Hi," Jeanie said to her, "Better now?"

"Yeah, much. What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"Well you weren't in any shape to be left by yourself and since you said you had no one to come get you I figured you didn't have anyone to stay with you either, so I did. I hope you don't mind?" Jeanie said with a small smile.

Tonks looked at her carefully and noticed she was wearing one of her nightgowns. Jeanie noticed her looking and said, "Well since I hadn't planned on staying anywhere I was woefully unprepared to spend the night. I hope you don't mind," she said, indicating towards the nightgown.

Tonks relaxed and looked at Jeanie closely, "No, not at all, I was just surprised, that's all. In fact I think it looks better on you than it ever did on me." she said with a chuckle.

As Tonks laid there the memories of the night before came back to her,"Ah, it was you last night, wasn't it?" she said lowly, a little embarrassed by what she was remembering.

"What was?" Jeanie asked, looking puzzled.

"I, ah. . .cried on your shoulder," Tonks said embarrassingly.

"Oh, that. Think nothing of it, you were having a nightmare, and when you started screaming, I came running in here to see if you were all right," Jeanie said offhandedly.

Tonks frowned, "If you had to come running, where were you?"

"I was sleeping on the couch," Jeanie said with a smile.

"But, then. . . .how?" Tonks stammered.

"How did I end up in here?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tonks said, still confused.

Jeanie blushed a little, "Well after you cried on my shoulder, you wouldn't let go, and you asked me to stay with you. It was late, you seemed so upset and well, you thought I was your Mum."

Tonks blushed furiously, "Oh Godric, what you must think of me," she said softly.

Jeanie reached out and laid her hand on Tonks' arm, "You had a very emotional and physical trauma yesterday. I'm not surprised that you had a nightmare and often with head injuries things get a little confusing. So you thought I was your Mum, what harm came of it. You were able to get back to sleep and you took comfort from my presence. I'm not going to hold that against you, I mean you lost a colleague yesterday."

Tonks felt her eyes tearing up again, "I don't understand why I'm crying so much, I barely knew him, It was the first time I had him as a partner," Tonks said, miserably.

"Survivor's guilt," Jeanie said softly. "You're wondering why him and not you, aren't you?"

Tonks could only nod and regretted it right away, it made her head hurt.

"Why don't you lay back and let that potion take full effect, and I'll make us some breakfast," Jeanie said with a smile.

"OK," Tonks said as she closed her eyes and tried to relax so her head would stop pounding.

The next thing she knew someone was sitting down in bed next to her and she opened her eyes.

"Sit up slowly," Jeanie said softly.

Tonks did as the Medi-witch suggested and she found her head didn't hurt near as much as before.

"I made up a tray figuring you really shouldn't be straining yourself for at least today," Jeanie told her.

Tonks sniffed cautiously, and then deeper, "Umm, That smells wonderful," she said appreciatively.

"I hope you like it, you didn't have a lot to work with," Jeanie said with a laugh.

Tonks blushed, "Yeah, I admit I'm not much of a cook, but a friend has started to teach me so I'm sure I'll get better. I'm getting tired of take away all the time."

"I know, I started to fall into that habit when I started my medical training, but I knew it wasn't that good for me, just convenient. I started to force myself to cook at least one meal a day to begin with and I found them so much better, so I started to cook more and more and I found if you do things right and plan ahead, you can make it not so much work," the blonde girl said, as they ate.

Tonks looked at the time, "Godric, aren't you going to be late?" she asked.

"No, I have today off. I worked seven days straight, double shifts all, so I have to take today off, stupid rules you know."

"Why do you work so many hours?" Tonks asked. "Aren't you working yourself to death?"

Jeanie sighed, "Yeah, but I have to. It's the only way I can make ends meet."

"Can't someone help you out? Family or someone?" Tonks asked.

Jeanie stopped smiling for the first time, "There isn't anyone, my folks died a couple years ago, right after I graduated. I'm supposed to have some relatives in the States, but no one close and with all the hours I have to put in, I don't get a chance to make many friends or have a relationship. I mean what bloke would go out with a girl they hardly ever saw."

Tonks looked at the young woman beside her, in many ways they were very similar, single, out on their own and though she still had her parents she knew her pride would never allow her to go begging to them. She was willing to suffer a little if she had to.

Jeanie sat and talked with Tonks for a while, much like any two young women, they talked of many things, just getting to know each other better. Tonks found the Jeanie had a wicked sense of humour, a great laugh, besides being very intelligent and fairly well read, though not on too many recent things.

Jeanie made sure that Tonks was comfortable, took her potions when she was supposed to, made her lunch and was excellent company. It was after she had made dinner and gotten dressed in her clothes that she came in to see Tonks again.

"How are you feeling now?" the Medi-witch asked.

"Loads better, thanks to you," Tonks replied. "Having you here has been a god-send," she added with a smile.

She saw Jeanie sigh and a look of melancholy came over her, "Well I guess I should be going," she said, sadly.

Tonks looked at her and realized that she was sad about leaving. A personable young woman like her had thrived on being with someone after being alone for so long.

Coming to a snap decision, Tonks called out as Jeanie turned to go, "Jeanie, wait a moment."

Jeanie came back to the door of Tonks' bedroom, "What is it? Are you all right?" she asked with great concern.

"I'm fine. It's just that I was thinking, I'm alone allot of the time too, though the man I'm in love with stays with me while he's in town, right now he has to travel a lot," Tonks said, then taking a big breath she added, "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move into the spare bedroom here."

Jeanie got a surprised look on her face, which Tonks misread.

"I mean, we both work crazy hours and all, its just I thought, you know, maybe you'd like the company or something. . . ." Tonks said, trailing off and looking at Jeanie hopefully.

Jeanie thought that Tonks looked very cute, like a little girl who wanted something special and was very anxious about whether or not she would get it.

Tonks kept staring at the young Medi-witch, unable to read her face, she thought she'd explode from the anticipation.

Jeanie slowly smiled, "What a brilliant idea! I'd like that very much," she finally said, looking ecstatically happy.

Jeanie looked thoughtful, "I'm going to just go and get a few things and come back here, that is if you don't mind."

"Mind! Are you barmy? Remember I suggested you move in," said Tonks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Great,"replied Jeanie, and with a little wave and a small hop, she headed for the Aparation point.

Tonks got up slowly, just to be careful and was happy to find out that she didn't have much of a problem. She made her way down the hall to the spare bedroom and using her wand did a quick clean-up.

Thankfully the sheets were clean and fresh, Tonks took one last look around and conjured a vase of flowers for the dresser. Satisfied the room was presentable, she went back to the Parlour to wait for Jeanie to return. Happy that she wouldn't be alone when Remus was gone and hoped that he wouldn't mind that she had taken a room-mate while he was away.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: This is the repost of this chapter, ended up with just a slight change, I had really created the character of Jeanie for Love Story and somehow ended up putting it here. Please forgive my Alzheimer moment.**

**Godric! Two chapters in a row where I've bollocksed things up! I think I've been hit with a Confundus Charm.**

**Anyway, I have it straightened out to where I want it, the major change is she is not a Metamorpmagus.**

**As always please review.**


	41. Chapter 41: Things Are A Changing

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 40: Things Are A Changing**

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk and sighed. She was nursing a tumbler of a very fine scotch, which she preferred over Firewhiskey. She was actually quite relieved, for once a week had gone by without something major happening.

The remaining Slytherins were behaving and without the influence of the older, more rabid of the pure-blood maniacs were actually interacting with members of the other houses on a quite friendly basis.

Her new Potions Master was without a doubt a hit with everyone, staff and students alike. She had such a pleasant manner and was willing to help anyone if she saw a need. She was like the antithesis of Severus Snape. Yes, Abigail Waters was without a doubt a wonderful addition to the Hogwarts staff.

As if on cue, the Potions Master appeared at her door. "Hello Abigail, what can I do for you?" Minerva asked.

The elderly witch came in and sat down across from the Headmistress, "It's more like what I can do for you," she said with a smile. She produced a roll of parchment, "I brought you a list of the potions that I've had the Potters make this week," she said, her eyes twinkling.

She handed it over to Minerva and sat back, still smiling as she watched Minerva closely. Minerva unrolled the scroll, peeking over the top to see what Abigail was doing. Noting the amused look on her face, she turned her attention to the scroll.

Minerva was shocked by the number and quantities of potions listed. Looking back up at the Potions Master who she found smiling a bit wider, "This!," she said, indicating the scroll in her hand, "is what they produced, just this week?" she asked astounded.

"Yes," the diminutive witch said with a grin, "Amazing, wouldn't you say?"

Minerva slumped back into her chair, the shocked look on her face causing Abigail to chuckle. Remembering her manners she said, "Would you care to join me?" she asked indicating her tumbler of scotch.

"That would be lovely," Abigail replied.

As Minerva poured the drink, she glanced at the Potions Master. It seemed she had a perpetual smile on her face. It was a stark contrast to Severus, who seemed to have a dark sense of brooding about him all the time.

"Here you go," she said as she handed over the drink. She sat back down and pointed at the list of potions. "How in Godric's name did they manage to produce everything on this list in just one week?"

Abigail sipped her scotch and said with a grin, "I wondered the same thing."

When Minerva raised an eyebrow in question and Abigail continued. "I asked the Potters that very question and they just said they worked hard and diligently."

"That's it?" Minerva asked, incredulously.

"Well I have been keeping a very close eye on them and I noticed them taking quite a few short cuts while making many of the potions on that list," Abigail said, her eyes twinkling, much in the manner of Albus.

"Short cuts? I wasn't aware that there were any short cuts to producing these potions," Minerva said, looking quite perplexed.

"Yes, neither did I," Abigail said softly. She watched with great amusement at the look that came over the Headmistress' face. "So I asked them about it." she added, before pausing to take another sip of her scotch.

Minerva was on edge, waiting not so patiently for Abigail to continue. The one thing that Minerva considered a drawback to Abigail Waters was her somewhat irritating way she dragged out telling anyone something that was important. It was like she took great pleasure in keeping the other person hanging on her words.

"You know what they said?" Abigail asked, her smile lighting her face.

"No, what?" Minerva asked, trying to keep her annoyance from her voice.

"All I got was a vague answer of "We must have picked it up somewhere"," Abigail replied, still grinning.

"You don't think that they could have picked it up from Severus?" Minerva asked, not really believing it.

"I sincerely doubt it. What I've seen them doing is well beyond what a normal Potions Master would know. I'm convinced they learned the techniques somewhere else," Abigail said thoughtfully.

"But where could they have learned something like that?" Minerva asked, confused.

"I don't know," Abigail admitted. "The thing is, I've noticed a couple of other small things."

"Like what?" Minerva asked, inquisitively.

"Some of the techniques they use while processing some of the ingredients are quite archaic. Techniques that haven't been in use for hundreds if not a thousand years or more," was Abigail's reply, deep in thought.

Then with a return to her normal, smiling self, she said "Ah well, we may never know, but trust me, I am documenting everything that I can so that this information can be preserved. I could lead to saving millions of Galleons and a huge amount of time."

"They're that innovative and extraordinary?" Minerva asked lowly.

"Yes they are and I'm just happy that I'm here to witness it. I shudder to think of how Severus would have treated them. It's almost like fate intervened to make sure someone open and accepting was in position," she said softly, her eyes twinkling quite brilliantly. "That is if you believe in such things ," she added, locking eyes with Minerva, grinning the while time.

All Minerva could do was nod in agreement while taking a sip of her own drink.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Tonks and Jeanie had settled into a comfortable routine. The quickly came to act like sisters. While Jeanie was still working some extra shifts, she wasn't doing doubles everyday now.

Tonks had been given the remainder of the week off, Kingsley warning her that he would stun her and return her to her flat himself if he saw her at the Ministry.

Before Tonks knew she would have bristled at the restriction placed on her, but with Jeanie there she actually enjoyed having off as they got to know each other.

Tonks found Jeanie to be a wonderful cook and she enjoyed helping her cook when she was able. Jeanie was an excellent teacher and they found themselves in the kitchen every night laughing and giggling while they prepared dinner.

Neither had felt so happy since they had graduated from school and maybe forever. Though her relationship with Remus was still her priority, it wasn't the only think in Tonks' life.

She did have to get use to Jeanie calling her Dora, but in the end it seemed a small price to pay for having someone who's company she enjoyed so much. It was while they were just starting to sit down to dinner when the wards singled someone was entering the flat.

Tonks quickly pulled her wand and Jeanie was awed by the transformation that Tonks went through. Gone was the fun loving young woman she had known, replaced by the trained Auror that she was when meeting a threat.

As the person appeared Tonks readied herself and Jeanie stood tensely in the doorway to the kitchen, wand at the ready, should she be required to back her friend up.

Jeanie relaxed when Tonks screamed out "Remus!" and ran across the room and threw herself into his arms. They kissed passionately till they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

Remus was shocked and Tonks was slightly embarrassed, blushing lightly as she took Remus by the arm and led him over to the young blonde Medi-witch.

"Remus Lupin, I'd like you to meet our new flatmate, Jeanie Hamilton, Jeanie, this is Remus, in case you were wondering," Tonks said with a grin.

Remus blushed, "I'm sorry, if I would have known there was someone here other than Dora, I wouldn't have, um, acted like it did when I arrived."

Jeanie just laughed, "Yeah, like "Dora gave you any choice. Well I'm finally glad to meet you, Dora has talked so much about you I feel I've known you for ages."

Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly at Tonks, "Yes Remus, I told her all and I mean all about you. You have nothing to fear about her being upset about your being a werewolf," she said lowly and seriously. "I couldn't in all good conscious let her move in here without telling her."

Remus turned toward Jeanie, "And you really have no objections?" he asked, somewhat surprised by that fact.

Jeanie smiled warmly, "None, Mr. Lupin," she replied.

"That's wonderful, but if were going to be flatmates, it's Remus."

"OK, Remus, we were just sitting down to dinner, we've made plenty so please join us," Jeanie said.

As Remus followed the two beautiful young witches into the kitchen he asked inquisitively, "We?"

Tonks laughed, "Yes Remus, despite the fact I never displayed it to you, Jeanie is bringing out my latent talent for cooking."

Remus couldn't help but laugh, saying to Jeanie, "You must be an amazing teacher, Dora could burn water," he joked, and when Tonks glared at him he added amicably, "Though I do admit she can throw together a pretty terrific breakfast."

Jeanie laughed and she was joined by Tonks. "Yes, so I've found out. She usually does breakfast and I usually do dinner. So far it's worked out quite well, though it's only been a few days."

"So how have things been?" Remus asked as they sat down and began eating.

When Tonks hesitated and cringed a little when he looked at her, he cocked an eyebrow. Jeanie looked surprised at what was going on, though she did find it quite amusing.

"Well," Tonks began, "I've kind of been home most of the week," she said softly.

When she didn't continue Remus said, "And?"

"Well I kind of got hit in the head by a brick, or really a piece of brick," she said disassembling.

"Dora, please just tell me what happened?" Remus asked tenderly.

He was surprised when Tonks began to cry and ran from the room, he began to rise to follow, when Jeanie stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Give her a few minutes," she said compassionately. "She was injured in a surprise attack in Diagon Alley and the young Auror with her was killed. She's blaming herself but really has no cause to. She was knocked out within the first couple of seconds by a blasting curse that just missed and blew apart the brick that struck her."

Remus sat back down, though very concerned, he understood giving Tonks some time to pull herself together.

It was a few minutes later that Tonks returned, though no longer crying you could tell she had been by her red eyes and puffy face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"There's no need to apologized Dora," Remus said tenderly. "I understand, OK?"

Tonks looked up quickly, surprise in her eyes. "Jeanie told me what happened," Remus informed her.

Tonks shot a look of thanks to the young witch, though she would have rather told Remus herself, she was relieved to have that burden taken away from her.

Jeanie smiled encouragingly at her and grabbed her fork, "Come on, let's eat," she said in an effort to remove the melancholy that had descended on them.

Tonks smiled, though she still felt sad, she knew Jeanie was right, they needed to move on, especially her and not just from this evening.

Remus took a a bite of his dinner, some type of stew, and said with a smile "This is marvellous."

Tonks smiled weakly at him, "You can thank Jeanie for that." And then with a slightly bigger smile said "You two will have to swap recipes."

Jeanie looked at Remus appraisingly, "A man who can cook! Where ever did you find him?" she said with a grin.

"He's a friend of my cousins,"Tonks replied.

"Does he have anymore friends like this one?" Jeanie asked cheekily.

She was surprised by the look of sadness that came over Remus' face, "I'm afraid not," he said sadly, "but that is not a pleasant conversation to have over suck a fine meal. If you insist I'll explain later, but for now, let's talk of happier things. Like how did you two meet and you move in here so fast?" His sadness lessening as he questioned the two women.

Tonks gave a small chuckle, "It was actually because of my injury, Jeanie was the Medi-witch who was there when I awoke."

Remus smiled and said, "She must have done an exceptional job if you brought her home with you," winking at Jeanie as he did so.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Nothing as dramatic as that," she replied, shaking her head.

"No. She was in no condition to Apparate by herself and when Auror Shacklebolt had to meet with the family of the slain Auror and she had no other way to get here, I volunteered," Jeanie said, grinning. "Once I got her here it was obvious that she was in no condition to take care of herself that night, so I stayed.

"Yeah," said Tonks, taking over the story. "It was the next day when we got to talking that we found out we're kind of in the same situation and she was killing herself doing double shifts to make ends meet, that I offered her the spare bedroom."

Remus smiled at the young blonde, "Well I'm thankful that she was here to take care of you, I'm sorry I had to be away."

"Where were you, Dora said you travelled allot," Jeanie asked innocently.

"That is also a topic that is not pleasant dinner conversation," Remus replied.

Jeanie looked thoughtful for moment, and then with a smile said, "OK, so tell me how you two met."

Remus almost choked and Tonks turned a bright red, though she was smiling. Jeanie laughed, "Oh this must be good."

Tonks and Remus exchanged looks. "You tell her," Remus said with a laugh.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "OK," she conceded.

Tonks then explained about her fascination with Remus and how she plotted to meet him.

"The thing was, I can be kind of clumsy at times, usually with my big feet. So when I got near him, I kept tripping. The good thing is he kept catching me," Tonks said, grinning.

Remus started blushing again and Jeanie looked questioningly at Tonks. "The thing is whenever he caught me at least one of his hands ended up on one of my breasts."

Jeanie and Tonks broke out in a fit of giggles as Remus sat there shaking his head and trying to remain cool and collected.

"Well, I figured that was some kind of sign," Tonks continued through her giggles. Then she stopped laughing and looked lovingly at Remus, "I screwed up my courage and invited him back here one night after dinner, and haven't regretted it one moment," she said tenderly.

Remus returned Tonks' loving look, "And neither have I," he said just as tenderly, "Until now," he added with a cheeky grin.

All three of them broke out into laughter, Tonks a moment after the other two, because of the shocked look that had appeared on her face. She swatted his arm and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling just the same.

Jeanie looked a little wistful, "Sounds wonderful," she said with a touch of sadness.

Remus looked at her, "So no one in your life then?"

"No, that's why I asked if Dora's cousin had any friends, but who knows, now that I don't have to work as much, maybe I'll meet someone," Jeanie said hopefully.

Before they knew it, dinner was done. Jeanie was surprised when Remus insisted on doing the dishes saying, "It's only fair, you two cooked it, I can at least do the dishes.

So as he started, Tonks and Jeanie, went to the sitting room and sat, talking till Remus could join them.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny woke up Saturday morning filled with anticipation. Today would be the first day that the others would be joining them in training. After an extended shower where a lot of tender and exhilarating touches were exchanged, the had a quick breakfast and prepared to go to the Room of Requirement.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he cast the "_Teleportus"_ transporting them to the Room of Requirement a little earlier so that they

were sure to beat the others there.

They arrived in the midst of a deep kiss that Ginny initiated when Harry had started to cast the spell. They broke apart, grinning, when they heard someone chuckle behind them.

"Good morning, my young friends," Godric said, smiling at the young lovers as they remained in each other's arms.

"Yes, Good morning," added Rowena, a grin on her face too.

Harry and Ginny grinned back unabashedly, "Good Morning to you too," they answered.

Ginny looked around, finally spotting Helga and Salazar over in the corner where she had been taken to work on the human analogue, they seemed to be in a bit of a heated conversation.

"What's up with Helga and Salazar?" she asked, with a frown.

Rowena had to stifle a chuckle, "Well some people tend to hold a grudge, even if they're dead. It's and old argument that goes back centuries. It's nothing to be concerned about, it's never came to the exchanging of spells and I doubt it ever will. This is the first time they've been really face to face since they died, really."

"Sometimes I swear they're still like teenagers," she added after a moment, looking over to where they were. They had both stood and were practically nose to nose, still arguing heatedly.

Finally Salazar threw his hands up and stalked away, leaving a fuming Helga Hufflepuff standing in the corner, glaring at Salazar as he stalked away.

They were all interrupted by the arrival of the other four. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna came into the room and stared around in awe at what it had become.

They hadn't even noticed the Founders yet and Ginny and Harry were waiting for the moment when they did.

Luna was the first to look over at Harry and Ginny, spotting Godric and Rowena as she did so. A huge smile broke out on her face as she left the others and came forward.

Surprisingly she curtsied to Rowena and Godric, though her attention was on the namesake of her house. "It's an honour to meet you, Madam Ravenclaw," she said.

Rowena inclined her head towards Luna, "I am very glad to meet you too." she said with a smile. "I have watched you ever since you were sorted into my house and I'm most pleased with your growth and development. You exemplify the best qualities of a member of the Ravenclaw house here at Hogwarts. And please, call me Rowena."

Luna smiled and replied, "Yes, Rowena."

By then the three others had made their way over to where Harry, Ginny, Godric, Rowena and Luna stood.

Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the look on Hermione's face as she took in the Founders standing with her friends.

Ginny wished that Colin was here with his camera, because the look on Hermione's face was priceless. "What's the matter, Hermione," she asked with a grin.

"But. . . .how. . . .it's them. . . ." Hermione stuttered softly, causing all the others to chuckle.

"It's a little thing called Magic," Harry said cheekily.

The group was joined by Salazar and Helga who appeared to have calmed down. In fact if Harry and Ginny hadn't seen them arguing, they wouldn't have know it by their demeanour.

"All right, let's get started," Rowena said loudly, silencing the low conversations that had been taking place. "Ginny, why don't you start your friends on a nice warm up jog, at a medium slow pace," she said with a smile.

"Medium slow," scoffed Ron. "Want does she think we are?"

Rowena just winked at Ginny, though the others failed to see it. "Come on, let's go," Ginny said leading them over to the outside of the room. She set off a a comfortable pace, for her and Harry, but for their four friends it proved to be quite taxing.

"While they're doing that, let's have that talk we mentioned," Godric said to Harry.

"All right," Harry said, looking back and forth from Salazar to Godric.

As they started towards the corner where Ginny had practised healing, they were joined by Rowena. She looked back and called out to Helga, "Aren't you coming?"

"No, you go ahead, I'll keep an eye on this group." she replied, gesturing at the group who was running.

They sat in a loose circle, "What's up?" Harry asked, his eyes following Ginny as she jogged past. He had to smile because Ginny gave him a wink as she went past.

Harry could tell the pace was quite slow for him and Ginny, though he could tell the others found it plenty fast as they went by, trailing Ginny.

Harry was slightly surprised that Luna seemed to be the one bothered the least by the pace Ginny was setting.

Turning his attention back to the three sitting with him, Godric said, "We'd like to hear a little more about these encounters that you've had with the one you call Azriel."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"When did you first meet?" Salazar asked.

"Depends, really. The first time I remember is when Ginny and I consummated our marriage, but according to him we met once before," Harry told them.

"Did he tell you when that was?" Rowena inquired.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah, he said it was the night I acquired my scar."

"Really?" Rowena asked in surprise. "Did he say why he was there?"

"No, but I've come up with a theory," Harry said lowly.

"Care to share that with us?" Salazar asked.

"I think he was under the impression that he was going to collect someone's soul," Harry explained. "I think he was there for Riddle."

Godric nodded thoughtfully, Humm, then it seems he has taken an interest in you, and through you, Ginny, since you are now tied together."

"I find it very unusual that he has helped you two directly," Rowena said. "That in itself is very telling. Has he appeared any time else?"

Harry nodded, "Ginny said he came to her when I was laying burned in the Hospital Wing, telling her that she knew what to do. She said he was very reluctant to take my soul, well actually both of ours, because if I had died, so would have Ginny."

"Most unusual," said Salazar. "That Death would take such a personal interest in you. Most unusual."

"What does it all mean?" asked Harry.

The three Founders exchanged glances, We don't know Harry, other than it seems you're very lucky. Usually when Death takes an interest in someone it's for a totally different reason, because if it was the normal one, I'm sure we wouldn't be hear talking," Godric said.

He then glanced up and saw that Helga had stopped the group who had been jogging. Surprisingly enough the one who seemed least effected was Luna, and then Neville.

Luna looked like she had hardly been running, though she was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, she didn't seem to be breathing hard at all.

Neville, was about the same, he was breathing a bit harder than Luna, and you could tell that he had been worked pretty good.

Ron and Hermione were the two worst, They both looked like they had been working hard for hours, both were sweating profusely and breathing very raggedly.

Luna came over and looked at them, "My, the Grindlies must really have infected you two. Maybe you should take some of my Gurdyroot infusion, it will help, you know."

Ron looked like he couldn't believe her but Hermione was shooting daggers at her with her eyes. If looks could kill or maim, Luna would have been in serious trouble.

Ginny of course looked like she had just got there, hardly showing any sign she had been running. She came over to Harry and gave him a quick kiss accompanied by a brilliant smile.

Harry couldn't help but feel refreshed and uplifted by her.

"_I thought that you could use that,"_ she sent with a smile. "_You seemed very melancholy."_

"_Yeah, speaking about Death, does have that effect,"_ Harry replied ruefully. "_But I certainly like your cure,"_ he added with a wag of his eyebrows.

Ginny gave him a playful swat and then slid her arm around his waist and turned to face the group.

Godric seemed to take charge, "All right, you three," he said, pointing at Ron, Neville and Hermione, "go with Salazar, he's going to access your combat skills. "While you my dear," he said pointing at Luna, "are to go with Helga and Rowena."

He then turned towards Harry and Ginny and with a smile said, "And you two are mine."

Harry and Ginny were a bit concerned with the way he had said that and looked at him with a little apprehension.

The group split as Godric had stated and Harry and Ginny watched them go. "How come you're not assessing Luna's combat skills?" Ginny asked.

Godric laughed, "Don't worry, she'll be tested but we also will be taking them one at a time and teaching them healing skills too and Rowena thinks she is the best candidate to start with."

He then took them aside and had them do some drills, mostly accuracy work with moving wall targets, some no larger than a tea cup. When they showed that it wasn't much of a challenge, even with multiple targets, he had them stop.

"I want to you access the others for me," he said pointing to the trio working with Salazar. "What are their strengths and weaknesses, who would be the best two to put together?" he asked, with a smile.

Harry and Ginny turned and watched Ron, Hermione and Neville for a short bit.

"_While Ron seems a bit faster, he isn't as steady as Neville. He may be a bit slower but it seems he's more accurate,"_ sent Ginny.

"_I agree,"_ answered Harry. "_I think Neville and Hermione would make the best team right now. While not very aggressive, Hermione's defence is the best of the three. Teamed with Neville, I think they would make a very challenging pair."_

Godric watched Harry and Ginny, and from experience he could tell that they were communicating through their link, causing him to smile. He wanted to force them to do as much mind speaking as possible, making it second nature to them.

"So?" he asked.

"Right now we feel that Neville and Hermione would make the better team. While Ron is a bit faster and aggressive, Hermione and Neville compliment each other better," Ginny answered.

"I take it you two worked out that assessment through your link?" Godric asked.

"Yes, were we not supposed to?" Harry asked with a slight frown.

"I didn't say that, I just wanted to make sure," Godric stated, looking at them neutrally.

"Yes we did," replied Ginny.

Godric nodded, "Good, always use what you possess to your advantage, and your ability to speak mind to mind without anyone hearing is a huge advantage. Communicating what you want your partner to do without tipping off your adversary gives you a distinct advantage."

Harry and Ginny nodded and smiled. "That's just common sense," Harry said.

"You'd be surprised how uncommon, common sense can be Harry," Godric said with a grin.

Looking back at the three working with Salazar, he said "How would you handle them as the team you mentioned?"

Ginny looked at Godric, "Together or singly?"

Godric smiled at her, "Good question, Ginny. Knowing your own resources before heading into combat can be essential to your survival. Sometimes when surprised by your enemy, you won't have time to think about it, so it's best if you always have a good idea of what you have." He then glanced at Salazar's group, "Together for now."

"I think the best bet would to attack from two fronts, with only one person good at defence and one at offence, splitting their attention should make it easier to take them," Harry said, while keeping his eyes on the group in front of them.

They spent a short time discussing tactics and then Salazar and Godric duelled Harry, then Ginny and finally them together. By that time the others were close to exhaustion and had stopped.

They watched in awe as Salazar and Godric pressed Harry and Ginny as hard as they could, without having much luck. As before Rowena joined in attacking Harry and Ginny.

Though they didn't have the advantage of Ginny watching and warning, Rowena didn't come from behind, but more quartered from the front. Ginny picked her up and blocked her attack, while Harry redoubled his efforts against Godric and Salazar.

Ginny was able to split her time between Rowena and looking through Harry's eyes, supported him against the two male Founders.

Their four friends watched in awe as Harry and Ginny worked as a smoothly operating team. Attacking and defending each other with ease. The rapidity with which they were firing spells was unbelievable to the four other students.

Though hard pressed, they were holding their own against the three Founders. It looked like neither side had a clear advantage.

"_Ginny!" _Harry sent.

"_What, Harry?"_

"_When I say, let's Teleportus behind Godric and Salazar by about ten feet. You take Salazar and I'll take Godric, use Incarcerous._

"_OK, Harry. Ready when you are."_

Harry waited a few moments and when Salazar paused for a second, Harry sent "_NOW!"_

In an instant they disappeared from in front of the three attacking Founders and appeared behind their designated targets and cast their spells before their shocked adversaries could react. As soon as Godric and Salazar had been subdued Rowena conceded to Harry and Ginny.

"Well that wasn't fair," huffed Hermione, as Rowena went over and released the two male Founders, she was tempted to leave them bound for a while as a payback for when they left her bound for a bit.

Godric looked at her with a condescending smile, "Hermione, if this was a formal duel, you might be correct, but the type of fight you are going to be in, has no rules of right and wrong. It's win any way you can. Your enemies will be doing everything in their power to kill or subdue you. If you don't do the same, you have no hope of winning."

"Yes," Rowena said as she joined the conversation. "You must realize that you are in a fight to preserve the Light. If you fail, more than just you will have lost."

Hermione nodded in understanding, she knew in her heart that they were right, now only if she could convince her mind that had been drilled since childhood about fair play.

"Well, that's enough for today, it's already late afternoon and all of you are tired. We'll pick it up next week," Godric said with a smile.

"It might be a good idea if you did some jogging to build up your stamina," Salazar added.

Ron groaned but quieted quickly when Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. He eyed her with an angry frown as he rubbed the spot, but didn't say anything, knowing he probably wouldn't get any sympathy.

Ginny looked at the others, "Since it's after lunch, why don't you all join us in our quarters for something to eat after you get cleaned up," she said with a smile.

The four friends agreed quickly and after they all said goodbye to the founders, they left.

Harry and Ginny stayed for a few minutes more, talking to the Founders, before they _Teleportused _back to their quarters in plenty of time to get cleaned up and ready for the others to join them.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: The four have joined in training, The Founders acquiesced to Harry's request so that they would be prepared for the coming war. However they will not be receiving the same level of training as Harry and Ginny. Even without experience, they are miles ahead of the others who have no hope of catching up. The best that they can do is become proficient in combat training.**

**Enough of that. I'm requesting help from my readers. It's driving me crazy, (though some would say that's a very short trip) but I remember reading a scene, and I swear it's in the books and not some Fanfiction, where Ginny delivers Harry's Chocolate Easter Egg from Molly to him in the Library, and they get chased out by Mdm. Pince, plus Hermione's egg is smaller that the others because of something to do with her interaction with Harry. Can anyone tell me which book and chapter it's in? I've skimmed the books and had no luck, and I really don''t have the time right now to sit and reread them. So Please, I beg of you, someone help me out here. And if it is a FF, let me know that too.**

**OK, enough grovelling, as always please review.**


	42. Chapter 42: Secrets Revealed

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 41: Secrets Revealed**

Ron awoke Sunday feeling he'd been run over by a lorry. Every muscle that he had hurt and he wished he would die. "Well maybe not die," he said to himself, but right about now he was wishing for a pain potion, no matter how vile they tasted.

Neville heard him groaning and had to stifle a chuckle, Ron had been the one to protest about how he thought that the pace chosen was inadequate. Of course that was before they had started, and he had quickly shut up once they began.

Neville got a devilish grin on his face and said to Ron "Hey Ron, want to go for a run this morning?"

Ron just glared at him, but remained silent and laying in bed. Neville got up and took a long hot shower that went a long way in relieving his aching muscles. It was while in the shower room that Neville looked at himself in the mirror, only covered by the towel wrapped around his waist.

The chubby, somewhat roundish boy was giving way to a more muscled young man. He had tried to be more active the past summer and working in the gardens and greenhouses of his Grandmother's estate had started to tone him some.

He grinned at himself as he thought about how their training would continue the process of toning and improving his body. While not a vain young man, he did think that getting in shape was a worthwhile pursuit, a lot of the greenhouse work was fairly physically demanding. That and the fact that Millie seemed to like it was a definite plus.

He made his way down to the common room to wait for Millie to come down so they could go to breakfast. While waiting he tried to stretch out some of the muscles that were the tightest.

He had been down there maybe ten minutes when Millie came down. Neville was surprised a little that she was in a deep conversation with Hermione. As they got close, he could hear Hermione talking about how stiff and sore she was.

He almost lost it completely when Millie asked what Hermione had been doing and she had hemmed and hawed so much, not wanting to give away that she and the others were training with the Founders. You could see her trying to think of what to say, and began to get flustered and blushed, leading Millie to ask discreetly if Hermione had an intimate encounter the previous night?

Hermione had blushed even deeper and then totally ignored the question. By then they had reached Neville, who was looking at Hermione with a smirk on his face, trying very hard not to burst into laughter.

He finally took pity on the bushy haired witch and pulled Millie to him for a kiss, which ended her questioning.

A relieved Hermione asked Neville, "Is Ron up yet?"

Neville looked at her sympathetically, "He woke up, complained about how he was feeling and never got out of bed as far as I know."

Hermione got an annoyed look on her face and seemed hesitant, unsure of what she wanted to do.

"Listen, Hermione, why don't you come to breakfast with me and Millie?" said Neville.

Slowly nodding her head, Hermione smiled at him and Millie, and even though it looked a little forced, she soon looked more relaxed as the began talking about school work, teachers and school gossip.

By the time they entered the Great Hall, Millie and Hermione were whispering lowly to one another and giggling quite heavily. Neville took it all stoically, smiling at the two witches marvelling at the changes Millie had and continued to undergo.

They sat down where they always did at the Gryffindor table, with Millie seated between Neville and Hermione. All three talked amicably and animately. By the time they were done, Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had such a nice relaxing time during a meal.

The three Gryffindor's left the Great Hall, leisurely strolling the corridors, not heading anywhere specific. All three were caught up with their homework, so they had no pressure to return quickly.

By mid morning they had finally made their way back to the common room and they spent some time just sitting and relaxing by the fire. As it came closer to ten o'clock Neville started to fidget and he kept glancing at the clock on the mantle.

Millie finally smiled, rolling her eyes and said, "Is there something you want Nev?"

Hermione thought that Neville looked really cute as he blushed slightly but excitedly said, "Well, I was wondering. . . if you didn't mind. . . .if maybe, it'd be okay if I, you know. . . ."

Millie couldn't help herself, she laughed while trying hard to look annoyed, but failing miserably at it said with a chuckle, "Just say it Nev."

"Well, Sprout has some new rare Fairywing Ferns ready for repotting and she kind of said that if I wanted to, I could come help her today. So I was wondering if it was, you know, okay if I went for a while?"

Millie couldn't help herself, Neville had a very sad puppy dogish look on his face. She glanced at an amused Hermione, trying hard not to smile, "Oh, go ahead Nev. I know you'd just be unhappy if you don't go."

Neville sprung up, face alight with his delight. He grabbed Millie's face with both his hands and kissed her soundly. As he let go and started towards the portrait hole, he shouted, "I'll make this up to you, Millie, I swear."

Millie and Hermione watched him till he was out of sight, then Millie started to giggle which started Hermione and before they knew it they were clutching their sides.

As they calmed down, Millie remained smiling and looked shyly at Hermione. "Do you mind if I ask you for some advice?"

Hermione was surprised, not having expected Millie to think of her as someone to come to. As she thought about it for a moment, she realized that Millie had been hanging around with them a lot more since she had began to go out with Neville.

"I don't mind at all," she replied with a smile.

Millie blushed, "Is it okay if we go somewhere a little more private, like maybe up to the dorms or some place?"

"Sure, come on," Hermione said as she rose, offering a hand to Millie to help her rise. She saw Millie take a big breath, as if trying to calm herself, causing Hermione to wonder what Millie wanted to talk to her about. She looked like she had come to a conclusion and was schooling herself to speak.

Millie was silent all the way up to the forth year girls dorm. Hermione thought she looked relieved that there wasn't anyone present when they entered.

They went over and sat down on Millie's bed. Hermione just waiting for Millie to get her thoughts together, not wanting to pressure her in any way.

Millie drew a deep breath and slowly let it out. She glanced shyly at Hermione and said, "Hermione, what's it like to make love for the first time?"

Hermione froze for a moment, she certainly hadn't expected that question from Millie. "Ahum, why do you ask?"

Millie glanced bashfully at the older witch, "Well, the thing is, I was, ah. . . .Shite!" she exclaimed. Taking another deep breath, and with a determined look, she continued, "I've been thinking about Neville's and my relationship and was considering taking it to the next level, if you know what I mean."

She suddenly looked very shy and unsure, almost afraid as if Hermione would think her some kind of slag or something.

Hermione took her own deep breath, she hadn't been prepared for this conversation at all. "Why are you considering it Millie, your relationship with Neville is rather new yet. What's the rush?"

Hermione saw Millie's face fall, "Do you think bad of me because of it?" Millie asked.

Hermione looked upset and reached over and hugged the younger Gryffindor. "Gods no, Millie," she said sincerely. "I'm just trying to understand your reasoning. The more I know, the better advice I can give you."

Though Millie looked a bit better, she still had a slightly worried look on her face. Hermione could see her thinking about what she wanted to say next.

"The thing is Hermione," Millie said softly. "Ever since the assault, I've had a hard time seeing myself as desirable, as worthy of having someone as kind and sweet as Neville is to me."

She lifted her eyes and looked into Hermione, and with a growing confidence continued, "I have very strong feelings for Neville, and , well. . . .we've been kind of going a little further as we get more comfortable with each other."

"Neville isn't pressuring you any is he?" Hermione asked, a little concerned.

Millie gave a small giggle, "Good Godric, no Hermione. If anything I've had to initiate things. He's been very patient with me as I struggle to work past my trust issues. I'm definitely the one setting the pace."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little, her mouth twitching as she tried hard not to laugh, not wanting Millie to misinterpret her reaction. Luckily for Hermione, Millie was thinking hard and not paying attention to her.

"Millie, I know you may have the wrong impression, but I have never, you know, gone that far with anyone."

"But I thought. . . ." Millie said, a look of horror enveloping her face. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't mean to imply. . . .I mean, well. I just thought that since you're so smart and everything. . . .that maybe. . . .I guess, you must think I'm. . . ." Millie slumped down, looking very dejected.

Hermione once again took Millie into her arms, comforting the younger girl as she slowly got herself back under control.

"Millie," she said softly, gently lifting her chin so that they were looking eye to eye, "I can only tell you what I've read and talked about with my Mum. Maybe Ginny would be a better person to talk to."

Millie shook her head, blushing deeply. "I couldn't, Hermione. I know that her and Harry share memories and are directly connected. I couldn't talk about this with him being able to hear, I just couldn't."

Hermione nodded, "Sorry, I kind of forgot that for a moment."

That brought a small smile back to Millie's face. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Listen Millie, I have a muggle book my Mum got for me. It's called. "My First Time" and it was written to help teens know what to expect. Why don't I go up and get it, I'll bring it back here and you an read it, it's not very long, and if you have any questions I'll try to answer them with what my Mum and I talked about."

Millie nodded, "I'd like that very much," she said with a growing smile.

Hermione returned quickly, handing the book to Millie. She looked at it closely for a moment, surprised how thin the book was. It was approximately nine by twelve inches and a little over a quarter inch thick.

Millie opened it and began to read and was surprised how quickly it went. The book was a combination of text printed on very tastefully done photographs, accompanied by some finely drawn illustrations for the more explicit information.

All in all Millie got through the book very quickly, even going back several times to check something she had previously read. She closed the book softly, her face the picture of contemplation. She looked thoughtfully at Hermione, "Well there was a lot there that is very different than what a lot of the girls have been saying."

"What girls?" Hermione asked.

"You know, hanging out in the girls rooms, in the dorms, gossiping and talking about things they really have no idea about."

"Kind of like me, huh," Hermione said with a grin.

Millie looked panicked for a minute, but when she saw the look on Hermione's face she laughed along with the older girl.

"Thanks for scaring me like that," she said, teasingly.

"Just trying to break the tension," Hermione replied.

The two girls spent the next hour talking about their expectations, fears and concerns. It was a quiet time, with low laughs, exchanged smiles and personal confidences. By the time the clock tower rang out noon and it was time to find Neville and go to lunch, it was two much closer friends who descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Sunday morning Tonks woke to find the bed next to her empty, Remus had gotten up without disturbing her as he had to be at Headquarters for the Order. She frowned, missing his warmth.

She decided to get up and start breakfast, she knew Jeanie would be getting up soon, and she really appreciated Tonks' making the meal in the morning.

It was their time to sit and talk about anything and everything. They were laughing and giggling like school girls, each thankful that they had found each other, they complimented each other so well.

Somehow they got back onto relationships and Tonks' meeting of Remus and Tonks gave a bashful chuckle.

"What?" Jeanie said

Dora got a devious, conspiratorial look on her face, "Want to know a secret," she said lowly, her voice just begging to be asked.

"Okay, give. What's the secret?" Jeanie asked, smiling in anticipation.

"Remus doesn't remember but we had met before, and. . . ." Dora broke out in a fit of giggles.

"What! You're killing me here," Jeanie laughed.

Unseen by the two young women in the kitchen, Remus had returned and he stopped just outside the doorway, curious to what Dora was going to say.

"Well, see, I told you about my cousin, right. They were best of friends along with a couple of others, but anyway, when I was about seven, my cousin Sirius use to spend a lot of time at our house because he was estranged from his parents and that part of the family.I spent a lot of time hanging around, you know being a pest and all, " Dora said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"So?" Jeanie asked.

"Well I was really taken by Remus, he looked so handsome and he had this air about him. He was also friendlier to us younger kids, in some ways it was like he was trying to regain something he had lost. Anyway, it was at some get together for the family and I got really brave. He use to tease me quite a bit, so I told him. . . ."Dora giggled again, "I told him I was going to marry him one day."

Jeanie looked shocked, but smiled widely, "NO! Really?"

"Yup! I sure did," Dora said with a satisfactory grin.

Remus stood in the doorway, and if Jeanie was shocked, he was close to being stunned. He must of made a some kind of noise because suddenly, Dora and Jeanie looked up in surprise.

Dora knew immediately from the look on Remus' face that he had overheard. She blushed deeply and looked at him in trepidation, wondering how he was going to react.

Jeanie was the one that broke the tension, by starting to giggle, which slowly turned into a laugh. Once she had started, Dora couldn't help herself, first her lips twitched, followed by a suppressed chuckle and finally she was laughing just as hard as Jeanie was.

Remus shook his head slowly and walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Dora. He had recovered from his surprise and with a wry grin he looked at Dora and started to pick at the remains of her breakfast.

Jeanie and Dora, slowly got their laughter under control, barely. It simmered just below the surface, making their faces twitch as they tried to suppress it.

"So," Remus said casually, "I thought we said we were going to be upfront with each other," as he picked up a piece of bacon and began to munch on it.

Jeanie couldn't help herself, with a wicked grin at Dora, she said, "You are in such trouble," drawing the last word out quite long.

It was actually Remus who started the next round of laughter, he tried to keep it in and made a funny snorting sound that set Dora and Jeanie to laughing again.

After the laughter subsided again, Remus asked "Were you ever going to tell me this tidbit of information?"

Dora, blushed but answered quite cheekily, "On our wedding night."

Jeanie looked shocked but with a huge smile on her face. Remus on the other hand looked quite puzzled. "Why then?" he asked.

"That's because after the ceremony I'm going to remind Sirius of the bet we made. I bet him ten Galleons that I'd marry you and the good part is in his arrogance he gave me 100 to 1 odds."

Remus laughed heartily, "That was Sirius back then, never did know when to keep his mouth shut."

Dora looked a little apprehensive, though they had discussed a future together, and they had affirmed that they wanted to be together, neither had talked about marriage.

Remus looked appraisingly at Dora, "So, married, huh?" he asked.

Tonks nodded her head apprehensively, "Ten Galleons at 100 to 1 odds, right?" he asked.

Tonks could see Jeanie, trying hard not to giggle, as Remus looked very thoughtful and slowly started to nod his head, "1000 Galleons. . . .not many women come with a dowery that large anymore. A man would be foolish to turn that down."

Jeanie finally lost it again, as Dora first got a shocked look on her face that quickly became one of outrage. "So that's all I am to you?" she said strongly. "A few paltry Galleons?"

Trying to act very serious, Remus said, "Dora, 1000 Galleons isn't a paltry sum, is it, Jeanie," he said, turning to their young flat-mate.

Jeanie could see the laughter in Remus' eyes, "Oh no, a thousand Galleons is definitely not a paltry sum," she said, a smile spreading on her face.

Remus looked back at Dora, "Plus, she is somewhat nice to look at," he said appraisingly to Jeanie.

The look on Tonks' face became more and more incredulous as the conversation continued, looking back and forth between her two companions.

"Umm, fair of face, nice body," Jeanie said, looking over Dora intently.

"But rather clumsy," Remus added. "Still, she can cook a very nice breakfast."

"Yes, there is that," Jeanie said, nodding in agreement. "And from what I've heard at night, I assume she must be at least passable in bed."

Dora's eyes bugged out slightly as her mouth opened in shock. "Excuse me!" she finally said, "I am sitting right here, you know!"

Jeanie couldn't hold back any longer and with a look at Remus, she began to howl with laughter, triggering Remus who joined her, ters running down their faces.

"Oh, so you think it's funny, do you?" Dora said, trying hard to appear angry. Then with a sigh, she visibly relaxed and began to chuckle, and then laughed with the others.

Remus looked at her lovingly, "Nymphadora, will you marry me?" he said tenderly.

Jeanie, look at him incredulously, while Dora had a sceptical look, "Are you asking because you love me, or is it because of the money?"

Remus feigned a hurt look, "How can you even ask that question?"

When Dora remained silent, Jeanie looked at her and said whispered fervently, "Say Yes you idiot or I will."

"Go get your own man," Tonks said with a grin, taking hold of Remus' hand.

Jeanie sighed theatrically, "Damn, now I'll have to do it the hard way, thanks a lot Dora."

Both Dora and Remus chuckled softly. "Well, how about it?" Remus asked, a smile on his lips.

Dora rolled her eyes while grinning. "Of course I'll marry you, weren't you listening? I've had this all planned out since I was seven."

Jeanie squealed, jumping up and running around the table to hug Dora. "That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen. I'm so happy that you let me share in the moment."

"What? All the craziness we just went through? And you thought it was romantic?" Dora said, shaking her head.

Jeanie nodded slightly, her eyes glistening, "Romantic and so special, it was really you two, how you are personality wise, and don't try to deny it."

"Very perceptive," Remus said, kindly. "I'm glad you were here too," and then with a grin, he added, "You helped immeasurably."

Jeanie blushed a little, looking at Dora bashfully, who tried hard to look upset but couldn't hold it for any length of time. Jeanie then went and gave Remus a hug too.

While she was doing that, Dora got up and retrieved a bottle of Amaretto and three cordial glasses. She filled each glass and handed one to each of her companions.

"What's this?" Jeanie said inspecting the dark amber liquid.

"It's a muggle almond liqueur. My Dad is muggle-born and loves the stuff. It's really good, don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it too," Dora said, smiling.

Jeanie nodded enthusiastically, "Okay." She then raised her glass, "To the happiest, funny, Loving, people I know, may your marriage continue to be filled with all that and more."

Dora and Remus clinked their glasses with Jeanie's and they all downed the sweet liqueur.

Dora saw Jeanie's eyes light up, "You are soooo right! This stuff is delicious." She started to offer her glass for more, but Tonks had already grabbed the bottle and started refilling everybody's.

Remus lifted his glass, "To my lovely bride-to-be, who has given me that which I never expected to find."

Jeanie saw Dora's eyes glisten as they drained their glasses again. The bottle was grabbed again and the glasses refilled.

Guess it's my turn," Dora said, smiling. Lifting her glass, she said "To the other half of myself, my dear husband-to-be, who is so filled with love, he has plenty to share with me," and then looking at Jeanie she added, "To you, Jeanie, who has become my sister and who I hope will be my Maid-of-Honour."

Jeanie's had tears leaking down her face, tears of joy "Of course I'll be your Maid-of-Honour!"

Jeanie and Dora had to hug again and afterwards they did another round of toasts. At that point, they dispensed with the toasts and just drank the Amaretto while they sat there talking, discussing when they wanted to get married and other details. There was a lot of genial teasing, especially the girls teasing Remus, but he took it good-naturedly. He was mostly silent, watching the two young witches talk excitedly about the wedding to begin with but as the quantity of the liqueur decreased, the topics began to broaden.

Remus had a pleasant smile on his face, answering when spoken to, adding a comment here and there but for the most part just enjoying being with two wonderful young women who were so full of life. What man could not have been contented to be where he was at this moment.

While Jeanie ran to the loo and Dora was getting something from the bedroom to show her, Remus looked at the dwindling contents of the Amaretto bottle, and deciding once wouldn't hurt, took out his wand and refilled it.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny found that they were requiring less and less sleep, it was as if as their magic got stronger the need for sleep diminished. They usually spent the extra time reading, pouring over ancient tomes that the Founders had them recover from several obscure rooms scattered through out the Castle.

Of course that was not the only thing they used the extra hours for. Being newly-weds they definitely made time for each other, enjoying the physical pleasures that they found so delightful, not only for the physical pleasure it provided but also as an expression of their love and desire to please each other.

It was after such an encounter, when they were cuddled together relishing the wonderful afterglow of their orgasms, that Harry turned to Ginny.

Ginny noticed he had a very troubled look on his face, and she felt his unease. She could tell he was shielding his thoughts from her. "_What are you trying to hide, Harry?"_ she asked tenderly.

"_Ginny, I've been hiding it for a while so I could think about it. I didn't want to concern you till I had enough information."_

"_And you have that information now?" _Ginny asked, letting her love flow in an effort to calm Harry.

"_Yes," _Harry sent. He looked deep into Ginny's warm wonderful eyes that he loved so much and slowly opened the link fully to her.

Ginny actually found the experience overwhelming, it had been a while since they had not at least filtered their thoughts and emotions that with Harry letting everything out, flooded Ginny's mind.

Immediately she saw what Harry had been contemplating. She looked back into Harry's brilliant emerald eyes and felt her emotions begin to spill out. "Where did you find that?" she asked.

"In one of Merlin's books that Rowena had hidden away," Harry answered. She felt his sadness and his fear.

"Explain it to me," she said, more for him to articulate it than any lack of understanding.

"I can fuse a piece of my life force within you so that if I die, you will continue to live."

"Would we still be linked?" she asked, knowing the answer before he spoke.

"No, it wouldn't be a piece of my soul, like a Horcrux, just a piece of my life force that would sustain you, keeping the Bond itself alive, but no, I would be gone," Harry answered sadly.

"No, I refuse," she said categorically.

"Please Ginny, if I can keep you alive than I would want that for you. It almost tore my heart in half when you almost died because I was dying," Harry said softly, his anguish bleeding out of him in waves.

"I don't care, Harry. I wouldn't want to live without you," Ginny said, tears starting to flow down her cheeks."

"Would you let me do it too?" she asked.

"We couldn't, it can only be done one way, giving me a piece of yours when mine is split would cause havoc, according to the book, things become too unstable and we'd both die anyway," Harry explained.

Ginny shook her head, "No Harry, I can't, please don't make me. It would tear my soul apart to live without you now that we have been Bonded. I couldn't stand the emptiness, I'd go crazy."

"Please think about it Ginny, I would give my life to save yours."

"Don't you think I know that! You proved that when you came down into the Chamber and fought for my Life! Almost dying then. And don't you think I'd do the same for you? Do you think I'm that selfish?"

By now Ginny was crying uncontrollably, her breathing coming in great huge gasps as the thought of living without Harry terrified her.

"Would you condemn me to such a fate, to be separated from the very reason for my living?"

Harry knew he'd lost the battle, ever argument Ginny made was one he had known that she would use. "It's just that I hate the idea of you having to die because of me," he said softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore Harry, we are Bound together, our fates intertwined, our souls one. Without you I am nothing, I would be alive but not living."

Harry hugged Ginny to himself tightly, ashamed for causing Ginny so much anguish. "I'm sorry, my love. Can you forgive me?"

Ginny smiled wanly, "_Of course you silly man. Now make love to me again to banish these melancholy thoughts from both of us."_

Harry took Ginny in his arms and tenderly kissed her, letting her love fill him up again, he had known what Ginny would say, and how she would choose, but he had to try, he at least had to try.

Their love making was slow, sensual, letting their minds intermingle as completely as their bodies. It was a time of soft touches, gentle caresses, a healing of the pain and fear they both had for the other, for the love of their life and now they were certain that their lives would forever be linked, to suffer the same fate no matter what.

They eventually got up and began their daily routine, but everyone who saw them that day, knew something was different, their was a sense of acceptance between them. It wasn't their usual confident selves, gone was the air of superiority that they exuded without meaning to.

It had been replaced by a barely perceptible feeling of melancholy, with a whole lot of calm thrown in.

Abigail Waters noticed the change immediately as they came into the Potions Lab. Gone was the spark in their eyes and they seemed to spend a lot more time looking and gently touching one another, just simple brushing of a hand or arm. Nothing that anyone could have called inappropriate, but a huge change from their normal selves.

Though not close to the young couple, Abigail felt the pain they were sharing. She sighed, hoping that the mood that had descended on them wouldn't last and the lively, outgoing couple that she enjoyed teaching would return, and she wondered if there wasn't anything she could do to help.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Deep in the Castle, the report reached the Elves council that the Books had been slowly being removed from their hiding places, that the Ancient Knowledge would once more fight for the side of the Light.

It was one more sign that the final confrontation was approaching, all across the land, the signs and portents were being seen. Hushed conversations where being had, strategies planned, potions, weapons and supplies were being inventoried, checked and rechecked so when it was time everything would be in readiness.

Sir Dobby looked out over the huge storeroom, surveying all the activity, hoping that it would be enough. Their numbers were few, much fewer than he would have liked. Shaking his head, Dobby turned away, it was with a growing uneasiness at the continued reports of the Dark Lords swelling numbers that quailed his heart. It seemed that the Dark would overpower the Light by sheer numbers alone.

If the Light fell, then even the Muggle world would be at risk, if they knew it or not. Without the magic, life itself would vanish from the Earth eventually, dying a slow protracted death full of misery and suffering for those unfortunate to survive that long.

"Is we enough?" he asked softly to no one but the Fates. He was one of the few who knew that their fates were all tied to a young Wizard, with brilliant emerald eyes, unruly black hair, marked by a lightning bolt scar and possessing of the Love of his other half, she of the fiery red hair, the heart that kept the Wizard alive, the one that completed the circle, the one who was possibly the key to it all, the one on who the Fate of the world depended.

Those who took the trouble to keep track of such things had been reporting the sad news for generations, the magical world was dying, too few Wizards were being born, without enough Wizards to serve, the elves were disappearing too. The numbers of all magical creatures were declining, if the trend was not reversed in a little more than one more millennium, the magical world as they knew it would cease to exist.

The problem was that only the elves seemed to be aware of this fact anymore, and with their declining numbers there was only so much that could be done. The ancient magic that bound them to the Wizards prevented them from telling anyone, it was up to them to correct the course of history, if they were able and save the magical world

Soon it would be time for the Elves to return to their point of origin, to the Ancient site of Magic, time to return to Hogwarts, and to fulfil their destiny or give their lives trying to preserve the Light. The time of Destiny was almost upon them and right now no one knew how things would turn out.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Hey dear readers, exciting chapter, eh? How many think it was a good idea for Remus to refill the Amaretto bottle?**

**And Harry! Always trying to be so damn noble, when will he ever learn?  
**

**All thoughts and comments appreciated.**

**In other words please review.**


	43. Chapter 43: You Need to Know Your Limits

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 42: You Need to Know Your Limits**

Dora awoke with a groan, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. She kept her eyes closed, because even in that state, the room seemed exceedingly bright. Her pounding head did not help the situation in the slightest and her stomach twisted in protest, forcing her to concentrate on keeping it's contents in place.

She was happy when her rebellious stomach settled down and she sighed in relief. It was then that she was aware of a warm body snuggled against her side. Smiling she twisted her head around and planted a hungry kiss on the lips she located by feel, moaning softly at the ferocity with which it was returned.

At the same time her free hand dropped down on the person's chest, cupping the breast she found there.

"Breast!" her mind shouted. Dora sat up in shock, at the same time Jeanie did the same thing. Staring into one another's eyes they both screamed out.

There was the sound of feet pounding down the hall and Remus slammed the door open and stared at the screaming women before him. Taking in the scene before him and the state he found the two younger women in, both blushing furiously, he surmised what might have happen and he began to laugh hysterically.

He was fortunate he thought to himself that Jeanie was facing away from the door so all that he saw was her bare back, though he could see Dora's charms quite clearly.

Once Jeanie realized he was there, she grabbed the sheet, pulled it up to her chin and tried to disappear into the bed, groaning "Oh Godric."

Dora's look quickly changed from shock to anger as she glared at the laughing form of Remus, "What's so damn funny, Remus?" she asked hotly.

Remus got his laughter under control, but it still danced in his eyes as he looked at the two witches before him. He came over and sat on the foot of the bed and still chortling slightly, he said, "The looks on your faces, they were priceless."

Dora and Jeanie both blushed harder if at all possible, causing Remus' smile to widen slightly, "So, either of you want to tell me what really happened, or do you want my imagination to run wild," he said looking from one to the other.

Dora glanced at Jeanie, who by now was peeking out from under the edge of the sheet, smiling sheepishly. "You tell your side of it and I'll tell mine," the young Medi-witch said.

Dora blushed deeply again and then with a chuckle said, "When I woke up, I was feeling a little hung over so I didn't open my eyes, and when I felt, what I thought was you move next to me, I ah, well since I was feeling a bit randy, I rolled over and gave you a passionate kiss."

She then blushed again, "It was while kissing my hand fell down on "your" chest and I found myself holding onto a woman's breast, obviously, Jeanie's. I guess you can tell how shocked I was, to say the least."

She then looked apologetically at Jeanie, "Your turn," she said softly.

I was sleeping and having this most wonderful sexy dream and in my dream the man I was with began to kiss me passionately, so I returned it. Things were getting heated and when he cupped my breast I reached for his, well you know and I didn't find it, if you know what I mean," she said with a blush, though she was still smiling shyly.

Remus nodded his head, "Well that's about what I had imagined when you both screamed. Why don't you two get up and I'll start breakfast," he said affably.

As he rose, Dora said "Can someone explain why Jeanie and I are in bed nude together?"

Remus chuckled, "Well I don't know about the nude part, though I thought that was the way you preferred to sleep, dear one. As for the being together part. Last night one very inebriated Metamorphmagus insisted she was going to sleep with her "sister" so they could continue their talk about the wedding. The last I saw of either of you was when you dragged Jeanie in here, both of you giggling like school girls and slammed the door in my face, telling me to sleep on the couch."

Jeanie got a very thoughtful look on her face, "I have a vague recollection about the nude part," she said looking at Dora, "you claimed it was the best way to sleep and you found it very freeing, I believe was the word you used."

Dora groaned and flopped back on the bed, "How do I get myself into these things?" she muttered.

Remus got a guilty expression on his face, "Well maybe I had a little to do with that last night."

The two young woman looked at him expectantly.

"I cast a Replenishing Charm on the bottle when you both left the room," he admitted.

Jeanie began to giggle, "So did I," she said with a smirk.

Dora groaned, "So you're telling me you both cast a Replenishing Charm once apiece on the bottle?"

"Yes, it looks that way," Jeanie said, grinning at Remus.

"Light weights, I did it twice," Dora said breaking out into laughter. She had to grab her head and she groaned again.

Remus looked at her sympathetically, "Lay still you two, I'll be right back."

As Remus left the room, Jeanie looked at Dora, "Twice?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is I guess none of us saw the other do it too," Dora replied, rubbing her temples.

Remus returned with to steaming mugs, "Hangover Cure," he said as he handed each a mug.

Jeanie sat up to accept the mug, not bothering to hold onto the sheet, exposing her breasts to Remus. His eyes bugged out slightly, he blushed and then turned to exit the room. "As soon as you two are presentable, I'll have breakfast ready in the kitchen."

"What, no breakfast in bed?" Dora asked cheekily.

Remus stopped but did not turn around, "Ah, no. If you want breakfast, you'll need to haul your pretty little arse out to the kitchen."

Dora chuckled along with Jeanie, "Did you hear that, he called my arse little."

"Yup, and pretty, I'm a witness," Jeanie said, draining the last of her mug.

Dora looked at Jeanie and said, "I vaguely remember daring you to do that last night?" she said indicating Jeanie's bare breasts.

Jeanie giggled, "Yeah well, I didn't have the nerve last night."

Dora raised and eyebrow in surprise, "What happened this morning?"

"We were sober and you were here in the same room. Since it was your idea to begin with I figured you wouldn't mind."

They both held each other's eyes for a moment before Dora blushed slightly, "About this morning, I ah. . . "

"Don't worry, neither of us knew we were kissing each other, though is that how you kiss him all the time?" Jeanie asked.

Dora blushed deeper, "Not always, but I did say I was feeling randy and put a little extra into it."

"A little?" Jeanie asked breathlessly, "All I can say is if I did swing that way, I'd be begging at your door, girl. That was one powerful kiss."

"Well trust me, you were kissing me back with just as much as I was giving you. You're no slouch when it comes to the kissing departmeny yourself."

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, we never have to bring the subject up again," Dora said with a smile.

Jeanie smiled back, "Right, but if I don't find a boyfriend soon, I may just sneak back in here next time Remus is away."

Dora hesitated for a moment, her eyes widening slightly, then Jeanie burst out laughing, "It was a joke, Dora."

Dora started laughing too, "Jeanie, you're going to give me a heart attack." She saw Jeanie clenching her jaw as if she was trying really hard not to say something. "Okay, go ahead, say it. I don't want to be responsible for causing a fit or something."

Jeanie looked at her sheepishly, "If you do die, is it okay if I console Remus?" she said quietly.

Dora tried her best to look at Jeanie like she was mad, but couldn't pull it off. First she gave a snicker, then a snort followed by outright laughter.

"If I'm dead and gone, Jeanie, I'd rather it be you than anyone else. At least with you I know that his lycanthropy doesn't mean anything to you."

"All kidding aside Dora, it doesn't. Remus has got to be one of the kindest, most noble men I know. If he didn't love you so much I'd be happy to be with him," Jeanie said softly and sincerely.

Dora hugged her friend, "I know you would, and I love you for it."

Jeanie looked lovingly at Dora, "You really are the sister I always hoped for," she said tenderly.

"Same goes here. I couldn't pick a better person as a sibling than you Jeanie," Dora replied. "Now enough of that, if we don''t get ready soon, Remus won't save us any breakfast."

Jeanie giggled, "Yeah, we know that he can really Wolf it down when he wants to."

Dora shook her head but was smiling at her flatmate. "That was pretty bad," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you liked it anyway," Jeanie said with a smirk.

"Go! Shower!," Dora said, giving her friend a little shove. She watched as Jeanie got up, looked at her cheekily, quickly opened the door and dashed down the hall towards here room, all in the nude.

"What have I done? I've created a monster," she said lowly.

Just then she heard a crash from the other direction up the hall and Remus shouting "Jeanie!"

Dora couldn't help herself and dissolved into a fit of giggles, "Poor Remus," she thought, "Life is never going to be the same for him again."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry's and Ginny's schedule settled into a steady grind, training Tuesday afternoons by themselves and with the four others on weekends. They were rarely seen by anyone than at those times.

They continued to excel in class, and thought they seemed even more knowledgeable they also seemed to becoming more and more distant, that was the only term Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna could come up with.

Though polite and helpful when spoken to, they rarely initiated conversations any more and they definitely didn't laugh and joke like that had in the past.

Hermione had tried to question them about it at one point but she was thoroughly rebuked, not harshly or cruelly, just told she was mistaken and please don't bring the subject up again.

The four friends also found that they weren't granted access to their quarters nearly as much as in the past. Again when questioned about the fact, Harry and Ginny had just shrugged and said that they were much busier now and left it at that.

So it was with growing frustration and worry that the four friends along with Millie gathered in the common room late one evening.

"What are we going to do about Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked, frowning deeply.

"What can we do?" asked Neville, looking very troubled. "If they chose to exclude us, there isn't a lot we can do about it."

"I don't like it," grumbled Ron. "I'm not sure I like this new Harry and Ginny."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Like we have a choice about this Ron, like they even have a choice."

Luna looked at them thoughtfully, "I know it's hard, but they have a job to do that is much more involved that I think you all believe," she said, more lucidly than normal, but still with a bit of airiness colouring her voice.

"I say we corner them after class one day and force the truth out of them," Ron scowled.

The rest just looked at him in disbelief, "Right, Ron," Hermione said derisively, "Let's see they can move about the castle at will, have shown themselves to be way advanced in their use of magic, just how do you suggest we "corner" them and force them to talk?"

"Yeah, mate," Neville said, "They can be right scary in class, let alone what they do while training, and you think we'd be able to do anything to them?" You must be barmy."

Ron slumped glumly in his chair, "Well, what are we going to do them? We can't just do nothing."

"We're open to suggestions, Ron. Any brilliant one's you'd like to share with us?" Hermione said a bit hotly.

Ron just glared back at her, "Well I don't hear anyone else saying anything."

"Let me try talking to them," Millie said softly.

"Why would they talk to you?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Ronald!" Hermione chided.

Millie just smiled at them, "It's okay, Hermione. He's just worried, like we all are, he just shows it differently, that's all."

"Sorry," muttered Ron.

Millie looked at him and smiled, then with a small nod she continued, "They did adopt me as their little sister, maybe that will give me some leverage. What harm will it do to try?" she said softly.

Neville smiled at her and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, pulled her in a sideways hug. "That's the best suggestion I've heard yet," he said.

Millie gave a low laugh, "Yeah, now all I have to do is find a time they'll see me."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Deep in the dungeons, Harry and Ginny were hard at work helping Abigail Waters with making another batch of potions. They found they really liked spending time with the petite witch, who seemed always to be smiling, praised their work and made small talk with them like they were colleagues, not pupils.

If Harry and Ginny had taken the time to notice, she was learning much more from them, taking copious notes of much of what they did.

They reached a point where the potions they were working on needed to simmer for an hour so Abigail made some tea and they sat down on stools near the work table so they could chat, while keeping a watchful eye on the bubbling cauldrons.

"Professor Waters?" Ginny said.

"Please, dear. When we're alone, you can call me Abigail. Hearing you refer to me as Professor Waters makes me feel old," the Potion's Master said, her eyes twinkling.

"Okay, Abigail. First, how are we doing on that list you had showed us?" Ginny asked.

"You mean the one I showed you when I started teaching you?" she asked, her eyes gleaming over the tops of her glasses.

"Yeah, that one," Ginny replied, questioningly.

"Oh, we finished that one ages ago," the diminutive Professor said with a grin.

"We're on our third or fourth list, I forget. No matter, you're both doing splendidly," she said.

"Our fourth?" Harry asked, "How is that possible, I mean I thought you said it would take us till the end of the term to finish the first one."

"Nothing to worry about. Why, does it really matter to you?" the Professor asked.

Ginny shrugged, "No not really, as long as we're not messing up the potions I don't see where it makes any difference."

"Trust me, my dear, nothing is wrong with any of the potions you two are brewing. I don't think there is anyone alive today that could have done as well as you two," said Abigail.

Ginny sighed and looked quite pensive.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Abigail asked softly, her smile softened by her obvious concern.

Ginny glanced at Harry, "_Do you mind?"_

"_You know better," _Harry sent, with a wan smile.

Ginny looked back at the elderly witch, "Well, there's not much to be done really, Harry wanted to do something, and I refused. He understands my position and I understand why he wanted to, but I can't," Ginny said, vaguely.

Abigail laughed, it was a pure golden sound that made both Harry and Ginny smile. "Very vague, Ginny, you'll need to do better than that. How about I help you out getting started?"

Ginny looked at her, puzzled, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Answer me this, does it have to do with your Bond?" Abigail said with a sly grin.

"Who told you?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Well, no one told me, thought Minerva did confirm it to me when I confronted her. First time I've ever seen her rattled, to tell you the truth," Abigail said with a small laugh. "So what seems to be the real trouble?"

Ginny smiled ruefully, "Not trouble per se, just we had a discussion about the future and some of the possible less than desirable outcomes."

"Ah, contemplating your own mortality, I take it," Abigail said knowingly.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Harry, when you've lived as long as I have, sometimes things just come to you and sometimes it's because of similar experiences. I clearly remember going through something similar when I was younger, probably not as young as you two are, but you two are the exception to most rules."

Ginny laughed, but it was a hollow, rueful laugh, "Yeah, the problem is that because of a truly evil person, Harry has been singled out and now because of the Bond, so have I. It's not that I'm afraid or anything, I just think it's patently unfair to lay a burden like this on a couple of teenagers, heck, Harry's been marked and fighting since he was one year old. How can the Fates possibly justify that?"

"Such deep and weighty questions from someone so young, but not unexpected because of the circumstances," Abigail said with a small smile.

"I have no real answers for you, because I'm sure that they really don't exist. Though Fate may set the stage, it is up to the players to act it out. I have great confidence in you two, your love is such an amazing thing and I know from my time at the Ministry, that Love is the most potent Magic of all," Abigail said softly, finishing her tea.

She got up, motioning for Harry and Ginny to remain sitting while she did a quick check on the potions. "Not quite yet," she said, coming back and sitting down.

"So what was the point of contention?" she asked looking directly at Ginny.

Ginny felt Abigail's eyes as if they were boring right into her, not the creepy way she had felt when Snape had done it, it was totally different, somehow it was as if she was being judged, but for what reason she couldn't fathom.

Then as fast as the feeling had come, it was gone, "You have a very pure soul Ginevra," the Professor said softly, looking very serious for once.

For some reason she couldn't explain Ginny found herself blushing deeply and she had a warm wonderful feeling pass through her.

Abigail then turned to Harry, "Your soul is also pure, but it has a residual echo of evil. You have been touched by it, more deeply than almost anyone ever has been, but whatever it was is now gone, leaving only the slightest of shadows to tell of it's presence."

She then smiled again and the hard look that she had acquired was gone, then softly and gently she looked into Harry's eyes, "She was right to refuse you Harry. It shouldn't surprise you and if anything it should fill you with Love, such a willingness to share totally in your Fate and you hers is a truly rare thing. I bet not one woman in a million would not have considered it and one in a thousand would have accepted."

"How do you know these things?" Ginny asked in awe. "How did you know that Harry wanted to make it so I'd survive if he died."

"It's a gift, or a curse, depending on you point of view," Abigail said, for once the smile slipping from her face. Looking hard at Harry, "Don't try to change something that is so rare, so wonderful, so full of love. You can only sully that which is constructed out of your love."

She then looked up, her eyes shining bright again, "Time to finish the potions," she said, as she popped out of her chair.

**XX HP + GW XX**

By the time Saturday had come around again, Harry and Ginny were acting more like their old selves, though not quite back all the way, it was a marked improvement to what they had been.

They still weren't spending much time with the others outside of class, but at least they were communicative then.

Hermione had considered speaking to Millie to tell her to hold off, but then decided against it, what harm could come from her speaking to her adopted brother and sister.

The four friends had just finished their warm up jog and though they were slowly improving, the order of finish remained the same, though Neville was almost caught up to Luna and definitely wasn't breathing as hard as he had been when they started.

Today was the day that Ron was working with Helga on healing with Luna, Hermione and Neville working on combat training.

Helga was smirking, trying very hard not to break out laughing. She had heard Ron making comments about healing and how it couldn't have been nearly as hard as their combat training.

Luna had just looked at him and shook her head dreamily before saying, "What's harder Ron, lifting a barrel of butterbeer or stitching an intricate pattern of Runes to make a protective cloak?"

Ron had just sputtered and walked off to where Helga had been waiting. "Poor Ron," Luna said, "Worst case of Wrackspurts I've ever seen."

Even Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

Harry and Ginny hardly had time to take note of their friends training, Salazar and Godric had them working in tandem against multiple opponents.

The Room of Requirement had once again supplied just what was needed, several autotrons that Godric and Salazar could enchant to attack Harry and Ginny.

They had originally started with a simple two to one attacker ratio and worked up from there. They were currently working against a dozen attackers who were pressing the duo pretty hard.

It wasn't that Harry and Ginny were really having that much of a problem to begin with, it was that Godric had made it if they didn't get them all disabled that the ones who had been taken out of action began to revive.

Harry could feel Ginny tiring, she had been supplementing him with energy so that he could attack much harder than if he was unenhanced, but they just hadn't been able to get them all disabled.

At one point they had been down to three, but another had revived to their left and rejoined the attack. What Harry and Ginny found most frustrating was that the autotrons learned from Harry and Ginny. They had started out Teleporting behind the attackers but that wasn't nearly as effective now as after the first few times they had used it the attackers had changed their tactics.

"_Harry, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out," _Ginny sent while defending Harry's right flank.

Harry could feel just how exhausted Ginny was, and knew he had only about a minute before she passed out and while he was very tired he wasn't nearly as bad off because of the energy Ginny had given him earlier.

Harry quickly assessed the attackers, if he could just get the one to the far right to come in a little closer, he figured he's try another on of Merlin's special Spells.

Like _Teleportus_, he found a handful that all seemed to be of Merlin's own invention, the one he had in mind was a powerful blasting spell that had it's own containment field. He just needed them to be close enough together so he got them all, as tired as he and Ginny were, he doubted that they'd be able to do much of anything to defend themselves if he failed to subdue them all.

"_Ginny, fall back around to my left!"_ Harry sent desperately.

"_O-kay, Har - ry," _Ginny managed to get out as she began to work back around Harry.

Harry watched closely, trying to wait till he was sure that he'd get them all, while also trying to monitor Ginny's condition. If she passed out beforehand all would be lost.

Right when he felt Ginny was right at the edge, he saw his opportunity as the attacker that had been on the right tried to slip around, mirroring Ginny's movement. "_validus praemium postulo" _he cast as he felt Ginny stumble.

Harry was no longer concerned with the attackers, his focus became Ginny and he turned towards here even before he saw the results of the spell he had cast.

Harry dropped to all fours, so that he could take Ginny into his arms, she was still conscious, but totally exhausted, shaking with the effects of the effort she had just expended.

As Harry hugged Ginny into his body, the room shook heavily and they were aware of a bright flash of light from behind them. Harry looked up tiredly at Godric and Salazar who were nearby.

What met his eyes was very surprising, the two Founders were staring over Harry and Ginny in the direction of where the remaining attackers had been. It was the shocked look on their faces that caught Harry's attention, wide eyed, slack jawed, stunned into immobility, shock.

With his last reserves of strength, he pulled Ginny up into his lap and then turned to face in the direction that the two male Founders were staring.

Harry and Ginny had to blink several times to comprehend what they were seeing, a dark column of oily smoke spiraled towards the ceiling, where the last of the attackers had been was a black circle on the floor about 12 feet across. There were several small piles of smouldering, charred debris. No other sign of the attackers remained.

Looking past the charred circle, they could see the others picking themselves up off the floor, looking slightly dazed.

"Harry, what spell did you cast?" asked an awed Godric Gryffindor.

Harry found just the effort to speak almost beyond the energy that he had left. "It was one of Merlin's," he whispered tiredly.

Harry let his eyes drift shut, keeping them open right at the moment seemed to difficult, and he let his forehead sink down until it came to rest against Ginny's, "_Sweet Mother of Merlin, that took a lot of magical energy,"_ he sent tiredly to his beloved.

"_I felt it as you cast that spell, Harry. I think you need to take care in casting that one, like a last resort thing," _Ginny suggested.

"_You got that right," _Harry sent back.

They stayed huddled together for several minutes, not even aware that the others had all gathered around them, looking very concerned at the lack of activity from the couple.

"_Can you stand yet?"_ Harry asked.

"_Yeah, I think I can," _Ginny sent back.

Slowly the two of them stood up, leaning against each other for support. Hermione quickly conjured a small bench where Harry and Ginny could sit together.

Helga was standing over them frowning down at the pair while she cast diagnostic spells. "Harry James Potter, that was extremely reckless," she chided him.

"He did it because I was tiring," Ginny said in his defence.

"And You Ginevra Molly Potter!, What were you thinking, expending that much energy just training?" she said, turning her ire on the fiery haired young witch.

Ginny just chuckled, "How will we know our limits if we don't try to find where they're at?" she said tiredly.

"Well, I'm calling a halt to you two training today, you've just about exhausted your magical cores. Any more and it might take you a month or more to recover," Helga said tersely.

Harry began to protest but Ginny place a finger on his lips, "_Listen to them Harry, they only want what's best for us. It won't do to over tire ourselves, especially our cores. That can be very dangerous, even fatal under certain circumstances," _she sent gently.

Harry sighed, he knew she was right, he just wanted to train as hard as he could so he could get on with the Bloody War and end it one way or the other. "_All right, Ginny. You're right of course."_

Ginny giggled, and kissed him tenderly, "A_nd don't you forget it," _she sent playfully.

Salazar and Godric took Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron back to the other side and began working them again. Hermione had left reluctantly till Harry had shot a look at her, clearly telling her to go with the others.

Helga and Rowena summoned chairs and sat down across from Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked at Rowena and cringed slightly, recognizing the look on her face. "_Lecture time, Beloved,"_ she sent trying hard not to laugh.

Harry smiled back at her and wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders, looked expectantly at the Founder, resigned to absorbing her dressing down. He was well use to being yelled at, he knew that the Founders had nothing in that department on his relatives, thinking they could take lessons from his Uncle Vernon if they really wanted to find out how to yell at someone.

Then he had to laugh, as loud and expressive as his uncle had been, he really hadn't been that effective, especially as Harry got older.

He mustn't have been as stoic as he had thought because Rowena stated to frown directly at him, finally saying, "Are you even listening to me Harry?" she said sternly.

Harry couldn't help himself, though he was felling better and not likely to pass out anymore, he was feeling extremely tired and he wanted nothing more to take Ginny back to their room and snuggle down into their bed and sleep for hours and hours.

He could feel Ginny's state mirroring his and he smiled at Rowena, "I'm sorry Rowena, as much as I'd like to listen to you, Ginny and I need to get some rest. So if you'll excuse us, you can yell at us twice as much next time."

When Rowena stopped and stared at them in surprise, Harry nodded in her direction and with a smile cast "_Teleportus"_ taking him and Ginny back to their rooms.

He gently set Ginny on the bed, then he went into the bathroom to fill the tub. He was just finishing when Ginny joined him already divested of her clothes.

As Harry undressed, Ginny slowly got into the steaming tub. She sighed contently as she settled down. "Umm," she murmured, _"I love you Harry. You really know how to pamper me."_

Harry joined her in the tub, Ginny scooting forward so that Harry could get into the tub behind her so that she could relax back against his chest. Harry tenderly moved her hair to one side so he could place a kiss on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly, breaking our in goose-flesh.

"_Godric, Harry, that feels so bloody brilliant," _she murmured.

"_I'm glad you like it," _Harry sent tenderly.

Ginny just gave herself over to the wonderful sensations that Harry was creating in her. The hot water relaxing her tired aching muscles as Harry touched her, inflaming her skin.

He brought his hands up under her arms and cupped her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples, feeling them hardening between his fingers.

Ginny moaned softly as Harry tenderly massaged the most sensitive parts of her body, all the while, softly licking and sucking on her neck and ear lobes.

None of his actions were hurried or rushed, everything was soft, slow and sensual, gently bringing her to a higher and higher plateau. Gradually Harry let one hand trail down across her taut belly and as it snaked between her thighs, she drew her legs up slightly and turned her knees out, granting him access to her dripping womanhood.

Keeping his motions slow, he gently ran his fingers around her opening, purposefully missing her throbbing nub for the moment. Ginny moaned in anticipation of what she knew was coming and she tried to relax as much as she could to allow it to happen. Finally two fingers curled into her centre as Harry's thumb found her nub and rubbed across it as he moved his fingers in and out.

Ginny could feel Harry at the edge of her mind, relishing the pleasurable feeling that were pouring across their link as Ginny rode her orgasm out, shaking and trembling in Harry's loving arms.

As the last vestiges of her orgasm, subsided into little tremors, she felt Harry lovingly kiss her temple and send, "_I love you Ginny."_

Ginny let her mind drift, spent from the days trials and the loving attention that Harry had lavished on her. She was barely aware as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He cast a quick drying charm on her before tucking her into bed.

As she drifted on the edge of sleep, she sent back "_I love you too," _and she was rewarded by feeling Harry gently pull her into his side after he lay down beside her. Her last conscious thought was, "This is a great way to end the day."

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Harry and Ginny keep testing their magical limits and it seems that Merlin's spells while powerful are borderline dangerous for the caster. Will they learn their limits, will they take things too far? **

**Will Lassie save Timmy from the well? **

**Weighty questions, who knows what the answers might be?**

**As always, please review and I'll bless your first born!**

"**_validus praemium postulo" - _strong explosion contain**


	44. Chapter 44: More of Merlin's Magic

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 44: More of Merlin's Magic**

Harry sat reading one of Merlin's books that he had found among those hidden about the castle. It was full of many of his experiments and as he read, it brought back to mind some of the obscure things that they had absorbed when Merlin had given them the magical information while between.

The more he read the more he remembered and the more excited he became.. He set the book aside and thought about what he had read and what it had pulled into the forefront of his mind. A smile crept onto his face and he actually laughed out loud.

"This is going to be so much fun," he thought. He could feel Ginny was in the shower and he thought it was the perfect time to try what he had discovered out.

Looking across the room at Hedwig sleeping on her perch, Harry closed his eyes and pictured her clearly in his mind, "_Verto Mihi" he _cast silently.

Harry felt his magic wash over him and he opened his eyes, he looked around, realizing he could now turn his head all the way to the back and he flexed his wings. "I've got wings!" he shouted in his mind.

He felt Ginny coming out into the sitting area and he couldn't wait for her arrival.

Ginny was just finishing up getting changed when she felt something odd about Harry, though she couldn't place quite what it was. He just felt. . . different somehow.

As she came out into the sitting area she called out "_Harry? Where are you?"_ To her she felt he should have been sitting in the chair by the fireplace but she couldn't see him.

As she walked around the couch and looked, she was surprised to see Hedwig where she was sure Harry should be, "_What the . . ." _she got out before Hedwig ruffled her feathers on her perch.

Ginny looked from one Hedwig to the other and then noticed the one in the chair was slightly different, she had beautiful emerald green eyes. "_Harry?" _ she sent hesitantly.

Harry hooted lowly at Ginny and he cast "_Reverto Mihi" _and he reappeared before a stunned Ginny.

Harry? What the hell?" Ginny said out loud.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled and opened his link to her as wide as possible, letting her see what he had discovered. He loved the awed look that washed over Ginny's face.

"_It's really that easy?" _she sent to Harry, incredulous at what she learned.

"_Well not quite, but with what we learned from Merlin, it makes it possible for us. Unfortunately I don't think anyone else could do it at the moment," _Harry sent to her.

"_And we can become anything?" _she asked in awe.

"_Just about, it depends on your magical ability, but I can safely say we can become just about anything we can conceive."_

Harry stood and drew Ginny to him, "_I want to try something," _ he said excitedly "_and I'm pretty sure you'll want to too."_

Ginny saw what Harry was picturing in his mind and she smiled at him, "_You sure we can do it?" _she asked.

"_With what we did in Transfiguration Class, yeah I'm sure we can,"_ Harry replied.

Ginny hugged tightly to Harry, _"Ready when you are,_" she sent.

Harry kissed her deeply and cast "_Teleportus" _non-verbally, taking them to the hall on the seventh floor outside the Room of Requirement.

They were both surprised when almost immediately the door appeared not waiting for one of them to walk past the three times usually required to access it.

Harry looked at Ginny in the eyes, smiling widely, "_After you, my love," _he said as he opened the door for his wife.

Ginny just returned his smile, her heart rate rising in anticipation of what they were going to attempt.

As soon as they entered the door sealed behind them and the lights slowly came up as if the Room itself was playing into the dramatics of the moment.

"_I'll go first since I've done a transformation already, then you can join me," _Harry sent.

Ginny nodded, feeling Harry's excited anticipation of what they were doing, she could feel his confidence that nothing would go wrong. She glanced about, noticing the the room had become even larger than the training room that they used with the Founders.

She saw Harry close his eyes and she felt him calming himself as he pictured clearly the animal he wished to transform himself into. After taking several deep calming breaths he cast "_Verto Mihi"._

Ginny stood transfixed watching Harry, in the matter of a couple seconds where he had been standing now stood a Hungarian Horntail, almost identical to the one he had competed against in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Fantastic," she whispered breathlessly.

"_Come on my love, you can do it too. Just relax, picture the form clearly in your mind and cast the spell, no wand required."_

Ginny closed her eyes, a wide smile on her face, she pictured a Horntail just like Harry's but as a female, she calmed herself and silently cast the spell.

Even before she opened her eyes, she knew she had succeeded, she not only felt the change but also Harry's pride and approval through their link.

Opening her eyes she saw Dragon Harry looking at her lovingly, a strange concept in Dragon form, but she knew she was returning it. She smiled as Harry came over to her and twined his head and neck around hers.

"_Godric Harry, I can't believe this, the feeling of power that I have is indescribable."_

"_I know, it's really something, isn't it. I want to fly! Are you with me?"_

Ginny felt her Dragon self feel his yearning to be in the air, and she knew she wanted to just as much as he did. "_Yes, but where?"_

"_The Forbidden Forest!" _Harry sent somewhat impatiently, not at her, just the desire to be in the air. "_Down where the edge hits the Black Lake._ _On three, Teleportus, okay?"_

Ginny nodded, again a very strange sensation as a Dragon, and she heard a rumbling from Harry that could only be a Dragon's laugh.

"_One, two, three,"_ she heard Harry count and she cast the spell and she found herself at the edge of the Forest, right next to Harry. He looked at her and she knew without even him saying anything, they both crouched slightly and pushed off, launching themselves into the night sky.

If flying on a broom was wonderful, it was nothing compared to flying as a Dragon. With mighty beats of their wings they spiralled higher and higher into the sky, until Hogwarts was the size of a shoebox below them.

They began to twist and dive, playing follow the leader, letting the other take over after a few brief minutes. They raced to the mountains in the distance, miles and miles from the school, only to turn around and race back.

They were filled with feelings of such intense joy that they both roared out their approval, having it reverberate off the ground below. Harry swung over and grappled Ginny in a Dragon embrace that they both realized was the beginning of the Dragon mating ritual.

They were sorely tempted to complete the mating as Dragons but knew that probably wasn't wise as they were certain to draw notice to themselves if they did so.

They spiralled back down and landed where they had taken off, both quickly casting the counter and they crashed together in their human forms, both so utterly turned on, that they didn't want to wait to get back to their quarters.

In a mad passion induce frenzy, they tore each others clothes off and made love under the stars beside the Black Lake, and even though they were back to human Harry and Ginny, they felt the echo of Dragon Harry and Ginny in their joining.

As they slowly came back to themselves after sharing earth shattering orgasms they lay in each others embrace. "_Godric, Harry, that was the most intense love-making that we've ever shared," _Ginny sent, tenderly as she snuggled into Harry's side.

"_I agree, I think it was more the excitement of our discovery than the Dragon side taking over, but it was without a doubt the most mind-blowing sex we've ever shared."_

After cuddling for a while and tenderly caressing and kissing each other in the afterglow of their love-making, they rose and found most of their clothes. Not even bothering to dress, the teleported directly back into their bedroom, where Harry went and drew a hot bath for them to share.

Totally sated they just snuggled in the soothing warm water, tenderly sharing a gentle, tender loving time in contrast to the fiery, consuming passionate time that they shared before.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hagrid was coming back from the Three Broomsticks after spending some time enjoying himself in a few mugs of Ale. Of course they were Hagrid sized mugs so he had imbibed a fair quantity.

He was whistling as he walked along not paying that much attention as he was thinking about what creatures he was going to teach next in class.

He was just coming down the path towards his hut when he noticed two huge black silhouettes pass above the Forbidden Forest. Shaking his head and wiping his eyes, he couldn't believe what he thought he saw.

Even though it was for just a brief moment, he swore he saw the silhouettes of two Dragons block out the stars, but after he rubbed his eyes and looked again, there was nothing there.

Shaking his head he said to himself "Mus' be getting' bleary eyed. Thar can't be eny Dragins a'bout 'ere. Thar jus' can't be."

He plunged his head into the rain barrel at the corner of his hut, and shaking his head like a dog, he said "That's better, I mus'ta bin seein things." He glanced once more at the sky and not seeing anything unusual, he slowly made his way inside, promising himself not to drink so much the next time he went to Hogsmeade.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Far off in a dark and foreboding Manor Lucius Malfoy sat uneasily. Lord Voldemort was scheduled to return sometime that evening. He had been off recruiting several high ranking members of the Wizengamot, though to Lucius "recruiting" didn't seem to be the right word.

Along with the absent Dark Lord, Bellatrix had also been away, doing what Lucius had no clue. All he knew was she had left the day after the Dark Lord and she had refused to tell him what she was up to, so he had no idea if it was with the Dark Lord's approval or not.

Secretly he hoped not so that she could suffer at the wand of the Dark Lord, something he seemed to take great delight in. Lucius found himself shuddering as the echoes of his past victims replayed themselves in his mind.

He had experienced it several times himself along with every member of his inner circle, even his favourite, Bellatrix had endured the Cruciatus Curse many times, though she was the only one who seemed to relish enduring it for Voldemort, taking some perverse pleasure in showing him just how much she would endure for him.

Some considered Lucius a weak and servile man, but he knew it was more that he was pragmatic, placing him and his family firmly in the camp of the one who he thought was the strongest and most likely to win.

The Light had placed their hopes in the Great Albus Dumbledore, who was now dead, at the hands of the Dark Lord himself, though in the end it seemed that the old Wizard had not fought but accepted his death willingly, almost as if he welcomed it.

At first Lucius had believed the old man was just giving in to the inevitable, but as he thought about it and replayed the event over and over in his mind, something bothered him. The look of triumph when the Killing Curse had struck him now stood out vividly in Lucius' mind.

Why would one who saw death approaching have such a look on their face. Resignation, acceptance, fear, shock, any of those he could have understood, but that look of triumph unnerved Lucius. It spoke of something that the old wizard had know that they didn't. And Lucius hated not knowing what his enemies knew.

Sighing, he called for their house elf, "Whippit!" he screamed.

With the customary pop, the wizened elf appeared, bowing before him, though it seemed to Lucius, that the bow wasn't as deep as in the past and the look wasn't quite as subservient either. There was something in the eyes that Lucius found a bit unnerving, not that he could put a finger to any one thing and the elf didn't fail to perform anything requested of it, something just didn't seem right.

"Firewhiskey," Lucius demanded.

"At once, Master," the old elf responded, though to Lucius it seemed that there was a touch of something in the elf's voice and again the bow was abbreviated.

Lucius sighed, maybe he was imaging all of it, after all Whippet was quite elderly and maybe that he was incapable of such a deep bow anymore, and his voice was perhaps a little more raspy than in the past. Maybe it was all just his imagination, after all who had ever heard of a disobedient House Elf.

The old elf returned quickly with a tray bearing a glass and a bottle of his finest Firewhiskey. Though Lucius hadn't asked for the bottle, he smiled, knowing that he would relish more than one.

Whippet placed the tray on the table next to his seat and poured the amber liquid into the glass and then he turned and disappeared.

Lucius raised the glass to his lips, sipping the drink slowly, savouring the rich smoky taste as it warmed his mouth and throat. Lucius knew that once the Dark Lord returned, such pleasures would become a luxury as the Dark Lord had little time for enjoying such mundane things as a fine Firewhiskey or the delectable charms of a young muggle girl, like he and the other Senior Death Eaters liked to indulge in when the opportunity arose.

Why even Bellatrix had enjoyed many a partner, and it never seemed to matter which sex to her, she enjoyed taming the young females as much as the males. It was a shame really that most weren't suitable for an evening or two before they had to be disposed of. Still there was a seemingly endless supply if them when needed.

Too bad that Voldemort did not indulge himself and only let his minions celebrate infrequently now that things seemed to be moving forward.

The clock on the mantle was just striking Eleven when the doors to the dinning room burst open, causing Lucius to jump a little at the sound. He was prepared to jump up if it was the Dark Lord, but he relaxed when his sister-in-law, Bellatrix came storming into the room.

"He's not back yet, is he?" she asked a little panicky.

Lucius eyed her coolly, letting her sweat for a moment before saying "Not yet Bella. Why do you have something to worry about?"

Bellatrix looked at him haughtily, "What I have is none of your business Lucius," she sneered.

"So you won't mind if I inform the Dark Lord of your absence while he was away?" he asked softly, a touch of merriment in his voice that also dripped with menace.

"If you know what's good for you and your precious family, you'll keep your mouth shut. I'd hate to have something unfortunate happen to say, . . . Draco."

Lucius paled slightly, he knew that Bellatrix was not one to spew idle threats. If she would be willing to do something to Draco, there was no telling to what lengths she would go. "It will be our little secret," he said with as much dignity as he could muster.

Bellatrix looked at him triumphantly, and laughed her cold, harsh laugh, the one that made Lucius' teeth hurt from the sound.

"Where's Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, using her childhood nickname because she knew it bothered Lucius.

"Narcissa is upstairs in her room, I believe," Lucius said, trying hard to hide is annoyance at Bellatrix.

Without another word, Bellatrix turned and left Lucius alone in the dinning room. Taking a large calming breath, he downed the remaining Firewhiskey in his glass and poured himself another, much large than the first, Bellatrix had that effect on him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Though it was rather late and the common room was empty, Millie made her way over to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. "Excuse me," she said softly, "I was wondering if Harry or Ginny were available to talk to?"

Godric eyed the Gryffindor. He had a very soft spot for her as she exemplified the qualities he admired the most. Though soft-spoken and seemingly mild, Romilda Vane had a inner core of strength that served her well in dealing with the horror she had been subject to. If anyone was a true Gryffindor, it was this kind, unassuming young woman who now called herself Millie.

"Just a moment," Godric said to her.

Millie jumped a little at Godric's voice, she hadn't noticed him moving and was really sure he had heard her. In a few moments, the portrait swung open.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire, and though they were lying together both had books open and were reading.

"Pardon me," Godric said, "Millie is asking if either of you are available to speak with."

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, it was rather late and very unusual for Millie to come calling at this time.

"Let her in," Ginny said after a concurring nod from Harry.

They both marked their places in their books and as Ginny formed the thought, Donder appeared with a tray containing some drinks and some biscuits.

With a wry smile, Ginny said, "Thank you Donder."

Donder bowed, "You is welcome, Lady Potter," and then he was gone.

Millie entered shyly, looking quite ill at ease.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, going to meet their adopted sister.

Millie smiled shyly, "Well I've been elected to come and speak with you," she said, knowing that the truth was her best bet.

Ginny put her arm around the young witch and steered her over to where she and Harry were sitting. "What about?" Ginny asked, a small smile on her face.

"Well we've been worried, you two seem to be cutting yourselves off more and more," Millie said, trying to look Ginny and Harry in the eyes. "You seem to have less and less time for us and well, taking time for yourselves. You seem to be pushing yourselves too hard."

"_What do you want to tell her?" _Harry asked.

"_I'm not sure yet, let's talk a bit more with her,"_ Ginny said.

"_Do you want to handle it alone? You know girl time talk?" _Harry sent with a grin.

"_That might be a good idea," _Ginny replied.

Harry rose, taking his book with him, he bent over and gave Ginny a quick kiss and then he bent and gave Millie a kiss on her cheek. "I think I'll let your girls talk alone, I have some reading I want to catch up on.

Millie watched him go, a slightly amused look on her face as she touched the spot where Harry had kissed her. "He's really sweet," she said softly, more to herself than to Ginny.

"He can be," Ginny said with a grin.

"_Hey, I heard that!" _Harry sent playfully.

"_Quiet you!" _Ginny sent with a chuckle, "_I'll talk to you later."_

Ginny then turned her attention back to Millie, "So you and the others are worried that we're over doing it," Ginny said more as a statement than a question.

Millie nodded, "Yeah, it just seems lately you're much more distant and unavailable. It's not like you two, you've always seemed to have made time for us and now suddenly we feel you're not taking that time," she said, trying to be diplomatic in how she phrased things.

Ginny sighed, "I know Millie, trust me. We realize that we've been a bit, well distant, but it's not because of you guys. We've just got a lot on our plate right now."

Millie looked a bit sceptical at Ginny. "I know that doesn't sound very informative Millie, but there are a lot of things we just can't share. It's not that we don't trust you or anything like that, it's just that there are things that are our responsibility and as much as we'd like to include you all, it just isn't possible."

"Why were you and Harry so depressed this past week?" Millie asked pointedly.

Ginny sighed, "It was because Harry wanted to do something that I couldn't accept and though he understands my decision, he didn't necessarily like it."

"He didn't want to leave you behind here when he has to fight, did he?" Millie asked.

Ginny smiled ruefully, "No, close but no. He wanted me to stay behind if he had to die."

Millie's eyes widened, "What?"

"Millie dear, do you know anything about Bonds, Soul-Bonds I mean?" Ginny asked softly.

Millie shook her head, "Not really, just stories and stuff from childhood."

"Well one of the main things is we are tied together so deeply and completely that we live as one, if one dies so does the other," Ginny explained lowly.

Millie looked shocked, "I didn't know," she said sadly. "What is the problem then?"

"Harry discovered a way that he could let me live if he died, but the thing is it would be as just me, not us, we have become so intertwined that our souls have become as one. He is my other half, he wanted me to live without that and I just can't. Without Harry, I think I'd go mad, it's not something that's easy to explain but it would be like trying to live without my heart. I'd be alive but dead on the inside."

"But why are you talking about dying?" Millie asked, her voice full of her sadness and confusion.

"We know that there are no guarantees, with what we have to do, it is one of the possible outcomes and to not take that into consideration would be foolhardy."

Millie nodded, "I can see that, so that's what had you two so quiet this week?"

"Yeah, it's a real depressing topic and thinking about our own mortality wasn't something that was easy to do. Even though we no longer look it, we're still just teenagers. We have no illusions about what may happen and though we're training and doing our best to avoid that possibility, it's still there."

"Is there anything I can do?" Millie asked, hopefully.

"Oh, Millie. It's not something for you to worry about, you have enough on your shoulders as it is," Ginny said sympathetically.

"But you two are my big brother and sister, I worry about you anyway, you've done so much for me, it's the least I can do," Millie said sincerely.

Ginny reached over and hugged Millie, "And we love you for it, but for now it's not that important, as things come more to a head and Harry and I have to confront what we are destined to do, things may change but for now, please just take care of yourself and Neville, he needs you just as much as Harry and I do."

Millie couldn't help but smile at the mention of Neville. "He's really something, isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Ginny said with a smile, "He's come a long way from his first year and he'll continue to grow into a fine man."

Millie smiled shyly, "I know, he is so kind and patient. He is just about the nicest boy I know and he makes me happy."

"You can't ask for more than that," Ginny said with a smile. "Anything else?" Ginny asked.

Millie blushed, as much as she had told Hermione that she couldn't speak to Ginny because of Harry, she found that she wanted Ginny's insight and she'd just have to deal with Harry knowing.

"What's it like making love for the first time?" she asked shyly.

Ginny looked at Millie appraisingly, "Okay, little sis, why are you asking? Idle curiosity or is there more to it?"

Millie blushed, "Well it's not idle curiosity, I, ah. . . well I've been thinking about it, you know?"

Ginny looked kindly at her young friend, "Millie, the first time can be kind of daunting, but I can't tell you exactly. See because of our Bond, things were a bit different for us. In some ways we didn't have much to say about things. We had a compulsion on us that made it well not the most pleasant of things. Though thankfully it let us enjoy our first time. But we really couldn't take time to think about it, we were force to consummate our relationship, the Bond needed to be completed but also think it kind of protected me from feeling certain things."

Like what?" Millie asked curiously.

"Well sometimes the first time can be a little painful but I was protected from that," Ginny explained. "All I can say Millie, is don't rush into anything. It's a gift that can only be given once and as strange as it sounds I think that it is a really special gift that should only be given after careful consideration, not at the spur of the moment or idly.

Millie nodded, looking quite thoughtful.

"Sis, I know that Neville is a fine boy and he may be the one that will be the recipient of that gift, but take your time. You two haven't been going together that long and knowing Neville like I do, I think he won't want to rush into anything. In things like this, slow is better, if anyone wants to rush things they probably don't deserve that gift."

"Thanks Sis, you've helped me a lot, I just hope Harry doesn't think bad of me," Millie said softly.

"You have no need to worry about that, we both love you and want what's best for you, Harry no less than me."

Millie than looked at Ginny and she had a different look in her eyes, "There is something else I'd like to ask," Millie said.

"You know you can ask me anything," Ginny said with a smile.

Millie took a deep breath, "I want to join in the training with the others."

Ginny looked shocked and then frowned but before she could say anything Millie added, "No one told me anything, especially Neville, he would never betray a confidence."

Ginny's look changed from one of annoyance to one of curiosity, "Then how did you find out?"

Millie giggled, "Truthfully? You just told me, I put some things together and when Hermione stumbled and stammered about what they were doing Saturday, I figured it out."

Ginny shook her head, "I'll ask, but it's not up to only me."

"Is there someone else I need to ask?" Millie asked, "Is it Harry or someone else?"

Ginny laughed, "Well Harry will have a lot to say about it, but the ones training us will have the final say."

"Do I need to ask them? Who is it? I'm not afraid of asking anyone," Millie said determinedly.

"I'm sorry, I can't reveal who is training us, and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. All I can tell you is I'll ask, and I'll let them know I think you should be allowed to join, good enough?" Ginny said with a smile.

Millie sighed, "Okay, I guess I don't have any other option, and thanks for being on my side."

No problem, now it's really late and you should be in bed young lady," Ginny said with a smile.

"Yes Sis," Millie replied. She stood up as Ginny did, "Thanks again, and thanks for talking to me."

Ginny hugged Millie hard, "No problem, I'm glad you could come to me and ask." She escorted Millie to the entrance and with one last hug she watched he go.

"_Well that was interesting," _Harry sent.

"_Yes it was. Do you have any objections to Millie joining the others in training?"_

"_No I don't. You're right there, did Godric hear?" _ Harry asked.

Ginny glanced at his portrait over the fireplace, "_No, he's not here right at the moment."_

"_We'll ask first thing tomorrow," _Harry sent, "_Why don't you come on to bed now."_

Ginny smiled, "_Why Mr. Potter, what did you have in mind?"_

"_Well Mrs. Potter, after earlier, I think we can just get some sleep, unless you have any other idea's."_

"_As tempting as that sounds, I think your first suggestion is the best,"_ Ginny sent playfully as she entered the bedroom, where she found Harry laying in bed, he had already disrobed and was propped up with his book in his lap.

"_As you wish, my Lady," _Harry sent with a smile.

"_Yes, my Lord,"_ Ginny replied as she took off her clothes and settled into bed beside Harry.

Harry set his book aside and took Ginny into his arms as they laid down. "_Some day, huh?" _

"_Yes it was, dear one,"_ Ginny sent as she snuggled into Harry's loving embrace.

With a tender kiss, they both relaxed and within moments they were both asleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Well, Harry has made an interesting discovery, Merlin sure is a fount of interesting magical spells.**

**Wonder what dear Bellatrix was up to? Any guesses?**

**Should Millie join in the training? **

**Will Dishonest John spoil everything? (Extra points to anyone who can identify D.J.)**

**As always Please review.**

**_Verto Mihi_ - Transform Me**

**_Reverto Mihi_ - Restore Me  
**


	45. Chapter 45: Can't Catch A Break

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 44: Can't Catch A Break**

Harry awoke by himself in the bed, Ginny having already gotten up. As he opened his eyes he was aware through their link that Ginny was in the room but near her dressing table. When he looked in that direction, he was mildly surprised to see a large Lioness staring into the mirror.

"_Well, this is certainly a fine thing to find upon waking, a lioness in the bedroom though I do think it is rather fitting," _Harry sent with a chuckle.

The lioness turned suddenly, aware of Harry's awakening and quickly returned to Ginny standing before him, looking rather sheepish, like she been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Harry grinned at her and rolled over on the bed, transforming himself into a huge Bengal Tiger. _"Catch!" _ he sent as he leaped at her.

Ginny was shocked as the tiger leapt at her and she was sure she was going to be crushed by it, when suddenly in mid-air it morphed into a orange tabby cat, which she caught deftly.

"_Merlin, Harry! Why not scare the hell out of me?"_

She felt the cat nuzzle her lovingly, and she found herself smiling at the soft, warm, fuzzy creature in her arms.

"_Well, I had to do something, I did wake up to find a lioness in the bedroom,"_ Harry sent playfully.

Ginny brought the cat up to her face and gave it a kiss on it's nose, only to have it transform back into Harry who was returning her kiss deeply.

"_I thought you liked it when I was a lioness in the bedroom," _she replied, just as playfully.

Harry chuckled at her, "_Yes I do, but usually in the bed with me, not staring into the mirror."_

They quickly went through their morning routine and went out into the sitting area for breakfast that was waiting for them like normal. Donder bowed as he turned toward them, just having finished placing everything on the table, and then without a word, he disappeared with a crack.

They were just finishing up eating when Godric addressed them, "Good morning you two," he said with a chuckle. "You wouldn't know anything about what has the ghosts in an uproar this morning with wild tales of Dragons appearing in the skies above the school, would you."

Harry and Ginny exchanged knowing looks, but Harry looked at Godric and said, "Of course we have no idea what you're talking about."

Godric looked at them sceptically, shaking his head but smiling just the same. "Okay, okay, I'll not ask any further questions on that subject, though I do think it would be very interesting to hear the details."

Harry and Ginny laughed, "Well maybe sometime in the future, but for now we have another request," Harry said.

"And Just what that be?" Godric asked, with a smile.

"We'd like Millie to join in the training with the others," Harry replied, much more seriously.

"The smile slid from Godric's face, and with a nod of his head he said "I'll speak for the others and say right now that she will be welcome in joining the others. I can think of no person who deserves it more than she does."

Harry and Ginny both could feel the emotion with which he spoke and understood the reasons for him doing so. "Thanks Godric, we agree that she is entitled to it. She has shown she is a true Gryffindor."

"Splendid," Godric said, much more genially, "I'll let the other Founders know so it won't be a big surprise come Saturday. It will actually make things better training-wise as we'll be able to have sets of two working together while one is learning the Healing Arts."

"Great," said Harry, as he glanced at the clock, "Well we'd better be going, we don't want to be late for class."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Lord Voldemort returned to Malfoy Manor feeling very pleased with himself. He had accomplished his goals that he had set for his trip to the north and them some. He had been able to recruit not only those members of the Wizengamot that he had wanted, but also a fairly large number of minor underlings to do his bidding.

He scanned the table, taking in the looks of his most loyal Death Eaters and saw what he expected on all their faces, except one. Bellatrix seemed bursting at the seams to speak.

"Bellatrix, you seem eager to speak, so do so," he commanded.

"Thank you your Lordship," she said, gushingly. "While you were gone, I took the opportunity to do some scouting out of Hogsmeade, and while it is close to Hogwarts I believe it is ripe for an awesome display of your growing power."

Though not overly fond of his minions taking independent action, he was intrigued by what she was saying. "Go on," he said.

"The time is perfect for such an action against the only full wizarding village in all of Britain. The Aurors are few in number and while they have been recruiting heavily, most have just begun their training and are next to useless. They have virtually no presence in Hogsmeade, believing that you would not dare strike such an old and prominent wizarding town. If we attacked with sufficient force, we could overwhelm what little resistance they could muster."

Voldemort considered her plan carefully. He could see the wisdom of her plan and it would make a huge statement to the wizarding world, showing he could strike virtually anywhere with little opposition.

"How many do you think would be necessary to accomplish your task?" he asked stoically.

"Lord, I believe it could be done effectively with fifty attackers," she said, holding her breath, at the large number she had given.

"Yes, fifty would be good, but I think a hundred would be better," Voldemort said with a gleeful look.

"You would commit that many, my Lord?" Bellatrix said in disbelief.

"Yes, it would provide the recruits from the north a place to prove their effectiveness and also an opportunity to display their loyalty to me," he replied, with an evil grin. "How soon could such an attack be carried out?"

Bellatrix was taken by surprise, not having expected to have her plan so readily accepted. "I believe the best day would be a week from this Saturday," she replied, after a moments thought.

"Why so long?" the Dark Lord asked, frowning at her.

"I believe that coordinating with the new members will take several days to accomplish, and this coming Saturday would be pushing things, so I suggest holding off till the next Saturday. The new Aurors will not be in training, that would allow the Ministry to assemble a fairly large, though untrained force to be mustered quickly. Waiting to Saturday would delay their response time greatly, further guaranteeing our success."

Voldemort contemplated the information for a few moments, "I like it Bella. I'm putting you in charge of organizing the attack. Do not fail me," he said ominously.

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix replied, bowing her head in respect, but internally quite pleased with herself.

"You are all dismissed," Voldemort said, harshly. "Except you Bellatrix, you are to remain."

The others all quickly departed, leaving Bellatrix seated at the table. Voldemort rose and walked over behind her. Bellatrix knew better than to watch him approach, but kept her eyes straight ahead.

"While I am pleased with your plan, Bella, you must be punished for not coming to me before hand," she heard lowly behind her.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for what she knew was coming, but it seemed no matter how hard you tried to prepare yourself, nothing could ease the pain as she heard Voldemort say "_Crucio", _and she fell to the floor writhing with the unbelievable pain and associated feeling of every nerve in her body exploding into fire. She was vaguely aware of her throat becoming raw with the intensity of her screams that echoed though out the Manor as she received her punishment for not confiding in the Dark Lord before she planned the raid.

Mercifully it ended quickly, and she lay panting on the floor, every fibre of her being screaming with the after effects of the _Cruciatus._

"Consider yourself lucky that I approve of your plan or your punishment would have been much more severe. Remember to always come to me first Bella, or I will not be so forgiving next time," she heard the Dark Lord whisper in her ear.-

"Yes, M-my Lord," she managed to get out, knowing if she didn't respond it would have only invited more of the same treatment.

"Good, I'm glad you understand, don't let it happen again," He said lowly. "You're dismissed."

Bellatrix forced herself to rise, even though all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball until the dreadful after effects of the curse had passed, and she slunk from the room, eager to get back to her own so she could collapse in her bed to recover.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The week flew by quickly for Harry, Ginny and their friends, and before they knew it Saturday morning had come and they once again assembled in the Room of Requirement for training.

Millie had confided in Ginny that she hadn't told the others she was joining them because she wished to surprise them, so it was with grins on their faces, that Harry and Ginny watched the four others when the door opened and Millie entered.

She had a slightly sheepish look on her face, but it was also full of determination, as she walked confidently forward and joined everyone.

Neville was probably the most shocked, but after a moment, he went over to her and gave her a big hug. "You could have warned me, ya know" he said with a grin.

Millie laughed at him, "What and pass up the chance to see the look on your face when I came in, not on your life, Mr. Longbottom," she said happily.

Helga and Rowena came up to her and gave her hugs. "You'll be starting with us today on learning healing spells," Helga said with a smile.

Millie smiled back even though she really wanted to learn more how to defend herself, she wasn't going to rock the boat now that she was accepted into training. She figured she's have plenty of time to learn what she needed to and if they wanted to start with healing, that was okay with her.

She did join in with the prerequisite jog and though she had to really push herself, she managed to stay right behind Neville, much to the chagrin of Ron and Hermione, who had been running for several weeks already.

It was a very worn out Millie who joined Helga and Rowena over in the corner where all the healing training took place. The two women Founders looked at her with pride and took it a little easy at first, doing more lecture type work till Millie had recovered somewhat.

Over on the other side, Salazar had Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville break into two teams of two. They started out with Ron and Hermione as one team and Luna and Neville as the other.

Salazar had them work independently at first, so that the team members could get use to working together. After about an hour, he had them stop and then begin against each other.

Hermione quickly got frustrated, Ron continually tried to shield her with his body, keeping himself between her and the others. This of course didn't work very well, not only did it hinder Hermione's efforts to protect them by blocking her view and ability to cast spells, but it was also comical to see Ron dancing around when Luna and Neville separated, attacking from two points.

It was after the third time that they had been easily defeated that Hermione lost her temper. "Ronald Weasley, just what in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing!" she said hotly.

Ron, who was just as equally frustrated, looked at her angrily. "I'm trying to, ah. . .well, block their attacks," he stammered out, not wishing to divulge his true reasoning.

Hermione just looked at him like he was insane, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Salazar who had a hard time not bursting our in laughter, though it didn't stop Neville from doing it.

Luna just looked at him in her own contemplative way and said quite seriously, "Really, Ronald, you can't protect her that way, even though you fancy her, she needs to do it herself."

Both Ron and Hermione turned bright red, with Ron sputtering and stammering and Hermione trying desperately to act like she didn't know what Luna was talking about. Salazar finally called them back to work, trying his best to instruct Ron in the finer points of working as a true team.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny were working with Godric again, he had them working on some more defensive techniques, as opposed to the offensively oriented scenarios that they had the week before. He was still concerned at how much energy that they had expended then.

The four Founders had talked seriously with them on Tuesday and though Harry and Ginny listened intently the Founders got the distinct impression that they hadn't made a very big impression on their charges.

To change things up a little, he had Harry supporting Ginny, as if they had handled a threat from one direction and had to turn quickly to handle a threat from a different direction.

Harry was thrilled at how well Ginny was doing, her accuracy and power was equal to his, though he was maybe a tad faster, it wasn't by much. Ginny could feel Harry's approval and joy at how well she was doing, but she didn't let it distract her.

Godric kept alternating the attacks so that Harry and Ginny were constantly having to meet a new threat from a new direction, alternating who was the primary attacker and defender. He was unrelenting in keeping them moving and he slowly began to increase the size of the groups of attackers.

They had been working for most of the morning without a break and though they were sweating hard they hadn't slackened in their pace. The number of attackers grew from a half dozen to ten, and then to twelve. After a few minutes of that the number increased to fifteen and then to twenty, and though it was obvious to Godric they were tiring, they didn't slow or stop.

The others had all taken a break and were watching Harry and Ginny in awe as they handled everything that Godric through at them. Godric was truly impressed but a trifle frustrated, not believing how deftly Harry and Ginny were handling the attackers, so he suddenly increased the number to thirty and Harry and Ginny began to falter.

Hermione watched in fright as she saw Harry begin to get angry, never a good sign while he and Ginny were locked in combat, even if it was only training.

"_Ginny, can you throw up a shield to protect the others?" _Harry sent irritably.

"_Yes,"_ was her succinct answer.

"_On three, then. One, Two, Three. . . . ."_

Ginny threw up her strongest, largest shield protecting not only Harry and her, but the assembled watchers as well.

A moment after Harry was certain Ginny had the shield in place he cast "Attero hostilis", unleashing a huge explosive spell that hit all the assembled attackers. The shock wave rebounded off the far wall and if not for Ginny's shield, they all would have been severely injured or killed.

The group watching had ducked when they saw the wall of flame and destruction heading their way. As they got back to their feet, the Founders were looking at Harry and Ginny who had come together, hugging one another, now that the threat had been neutralized and no new attackers appeared.

The group who had been watching were standing there, open mouthed and staring in shock. Then Godric, roared out in laughter, it echoed in the still room as he had to wipe his eyes from the tears that were running down his face.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry. Do you think you could have warned us?" said Godric, through his mirth.

"Actually, no," Harry replied tiredly, "didn't have the time, sorry."

"Wasn't there some other way you could have handled that without shaking the foundations so heavily?" Godric asked.

Harry smiled at him, "Actually yes there was an alternative method available, but I didn't want to use it just now."

When Godric looked at him questioningly, Harry added, "Remember what we didn't talk about earlier this week?"

Godric's eyes widened in surprise, and then he chuckled, "Okay, I'll leave it for now."

He looked at the group of students and he shook his head, it was now lunch time and they had been quitting at this time. He really wished they could continue after lunch, but the time that it would take for all of them to get cleaned up, go have lunch and return, would just take too long.

He was frowning as he thought about it and Rowena noticed, "What's the matter, dear one?" she asked.

"I just wish we could continue this afternoon, but I don't see how they can all get lunch and return here in a reasonable amount of time," replied Godric.

Harry over heard and smiled at them, "Maybe I can be of help," he said.

When they looked at him questioningly, Harry called out, "Donder!"

In an instant Donder appeared, looked around and smiled at Harry and Ginny, "Lunch will be right here your Lordship," he said with a smile and a curt bow.

Since all had been privy to the knowledge about the strange behaviour of the house elves, no one was surprised by his statement. The Room supplied two large tables for everyone to sit down at and by the time they were taking their seats, Donder and Dixie appeared along with several other house elves, all bearing large trays of food and drink.

Though there was plenty of food none was particularly heavy, as if they elves knew that they would be working hard after lunch.

As they ate, they discussed what they had been doing that morning, Millie listened intently as the other discussed the tactics that they had been using, what went well and what went not so well.

Rowena noticed her listening intently and leaned over to her, "You'll get your chance this afternoon," she said softly, smiling at the young Gryffindor.

Millie returned her smile but blushed as she did so. "Is it so obvious?" she asked, shyly.

"Yes, in a way. I could see the eagerness to have your chance and prove to yourself that you can do it," Rowena said, kindly.

Millie got a pensive look on her face, "Yeah, I guess I do need to prove something to myself. Twice now I have been in terrible situations and haven't been able to take care of myself. If it wasn't for Harry and Ginny, I don't know where I'd be. I just can't depend on others to be there every time."

"I understand, young Gryffindor, I can see why you were chosen to be in Godric's house and applaud your desire to learn to defend yourself, a very admirable endeavour and who knows, maybe you'll be able to help someone else someday," said Rowena, sympathetically.

Millie smiled at Rowena, her eyes tearing up, happy to hear from someone else that they thought that she was capable of learning and being able to defend herself and others. Rowena saw her and hugged her tightly, letting the young witch know that she was worthy of the praise she had been given.

They were finishing up lunch when Salazar noticed Ron grabbing another sandwich and begin to eat it quickly, so that he would be ready with the others. "I would suggest that it might not be such a wise idea to eat so much before training," he said solicitously.

Ron looked at him with a frown, "I should be okay, I've always been a big eater."

Salazar shrugged and gave him a knowing smile, "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you," the Founder said as he stood and walked away.

As they assembled for the afternoon training session, Helga switched Millie with Hermione. Luna smiled and said, "Why don't I switch with Millie so that Ron can see how two people who really care for each other should really work together."

Neville and Millie blushed as they looked at each other, but they had shy smiles on their faces as they did so. Of course Ron acted indignant about what Luna implied and though Ron was much better than he had been with Hermione, after a brief period of adjustment and some intense instruction from Salazar, Millie and Neville easily handled Ron and Luna.

Ron began to get angry, saying that Luna hadn't tried hard just to prove her point. Luna looked at him sharply and said "I don't take kindly to that, maybe you'd like to duel one on one to prove it."

Ron looked at her condescendingly, "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Luna chuckled, "Oh, don't worry, even though I'm just a little woman, I think I can take care of myself."

"What if I refuse?" said Ron, with a bit of a sneer.

Luna's already slightly protrudent eyes widened in as angry a look as she ever gave, and after a glance at Rowena, who gave her a curt nod, she shot a stinging hex at Ron.

Ron was taken totally by surprise and cried out in shock as the hex struck, "OW!, Stop that."

"Make me," Luna challenged, as she shot another hex at him.

Ron tried to dodge the spell but wasn't quite quick enough and he got hit once again. "I said stop that!" he said hotly.

Luna shot another spell while saying, "And I said make me!"

Ron looked beseechingly at Salazar, who just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, non-verbally saying, "You got yourself into this mess."

Ron hastily cast a shielding spell but was late in getting it up and he got struck once again. He began to get angry, "All right, you asked for it." He then began to fire back, but Luna was ready and easily sidestepped his first couple of attacks, swiftly returning fire with her own stinging hexes, all of which struck home with unerring accuracy.

Soon they were exchanging spells at a prodigious rate, but Ron's inaccuracy was costing him hits. Though fast he was more often off target, allowing Luna to ignore those spells that she could see were going wide and just counter attack, instead of having to defend herself.

The more Ron got hit, the more erratic his spell work became, forcing him more and more on the defensive. Luna was forcing him around the room, as he tried to manoeuvre away from her pressing attacks.

Ron began to tire and he was trying more and more desperately to get away, stumbling and tripping as he almost ran backwards, forced into a hurried retreat by the intensity of Luna's attack. He was sweating profusely and beginning to breathe heavily as Luna relentlessly kept the pressure on with deadly accurate spell-fire.

Salazar was watching, quite amused as he saw Ron as he first begin to pale and then turn a decidingly greenish colour and with one more strong stinging hex hit, Ron lost the contents of his stomach.

Luna stopped her attack and looked at him as he fell to all fours and retched again. Shaking her head, she turned away and went back to where Neville and Millie were standing. They grinned at her as she came over.

"That was amazing," Millie said, in awe.

"He's lucky I took it easy on him," said Luna, as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders.

Salazar made his way over to where Ron was still kneeling on the floor. He had stopped vomiting but looked like he might continue at any moment. Salazar _Scourgified_ the mess that Ron had created. "I hope that teaches you about opening your mouth when it's unwise to do so and I mean that twice. I warned you not to over eat and then you couldn't keep it shut when someone was telling you the truth. You've got a lot to learn, Mr. Weasley, I suggest you start to do so soon, for all your friends sake."

Ron looked up forlornly at the Founder and nodded his head, though the motion almost did him in as he struggled to maintain what little dignity he had left.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny watched with amusement as Luna deftly handled Ron. "_Do you think he'll ever learn?" _Ginny sent, with a pained look.

Harry shook his head sadly, "_I hope so, though it may take a few more lessons like the one Luna just gave him."_

Ginny giggled, _"I guess he'll have to have at least one each from Hermione and Millie."_

"_How about you, my love?" _Harry asked, as he turned and gave her a kiss.

"_That wouldn't be fair,"_ Ginny sent back, smiling at Harry.

"_Who said anything about fair?"_ Harry sent. "_We're talking about teaching him so that we can count on him when we need to."_

Ginny nodded, understanding what Harry was driving at. It was one thing for him to fail here in the Room of Requirement, but out in the real world, it could mean the difference between life and death. "_You're right, Harry. I was just thinking about here, while you are taking in the larger picture. I'll not make that mistake again."_

"_I know you won't," _Harry replied, hugging her to his side. "_Ready to get back at it?"_

"_You know it," _Ginny sent with a smile. She then got a impish look on her face, "_Can we go flying again tonight?"_

Harry laughed heartily and hugged Ginny tightly to him, "_If you want to, my love. You know I'll go any time you want."_

"_Then lets get this afternoon over so we can get a little rest before we go," _Ginny sent exuberantly.

Harry couldn't help but be buoyed by Ginny's enthusiasm and he kissed her hard, causing her to moan lowly. "_Keep that for later,"_ she sent, dreamily.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent in working in different combinations of the others, with Harry and Ginny watching and being evaluated by Salazar, Godric and Rowena on what they saw.

They were glad to see that Ron was actually a much more controlled and cooperative partner. It seemed that the lesson given to him by Luna had made an impression on him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It had been a long afternoon and Harry and Ginny were happy to get back to their quarters where they took a nice hot steaming bath together, working and soaking out their aching muscles.

Harry cast an alarm spell so that they could get some rest before they went out flying again. Ginny snuggled into his side and within moments they were asleep, such was their state of fatigue.

It was ten o'clock when the alarm went off waking them. Because of their exhaustion, they had slept through dinner, but they weren't surprised that when they got up and entered the sitting area, Donder was there with some food for them.

They sat down and had a light dinner, not wishing to over eat and take the chance of spoiling their planned flight. They were just finishing when Donder reappeared, he looked at them for a moment and said, "Please be's careful tonight Lord and Lady Potter."

Harry and Ginny just looked at him gobsmacked, the ability of the elves to know what was happening was becoming more unbelievable with each passing week.

"You can count on that," Harry replied, smiling at the diminutive elf.

Donder nodded his head at them and though he was smiling, it was a thin smile, like he was very concerned.

Ginny looked at him and said, "We'll be extra careful, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress," Donder said, before bowing and disappearing with a crack.

By now Harry and Ginny were feeling the excitement build and they had huge smiles on their faces. Harry took Ginny's hand and he pulled her tight to himself. Smiling at her, he silently cast the _Teleportus_ and in an instant they were down at the same place as before, at the edge of the Black Lake where the Forbidden Forest came down and met it.

Harry could feel Ginny's excitement and anticipation grow and before he had a chance to say anything she transformed into the Horntail again and leapt into the air.

"_Come on slow-poke!" _she sent back to him.

In an instant, Harry had followed her into the air and chased after her across the sky. Both full of the exhilaration of flying free once more. They spun and dove in an intricate ballet of aerial precision. Harry could feel Ginny's unrestrained joy as she darted about, swooping and looping through the sky, and he knew he was feeling everything just as intensely as she was.

Tonight they didn't race to the mountains in the distance, but made their way to the distant peaks in a circuitous route that kept them far from any prying eyes. As they neared the mountains, once again they felt their passions over taking them. Dragon Harry swooped down and using his powerful legs, he grasped Dragon Ginny and held her tight.

Far from being upset, Dragon Ginny twisted in his grasp till she could grasp him back and they tumbled to a hidden valley high up in the mountains. Dragon Ginny felt herself on fire as her instincts took over and she positioned herself to receive Dragon Harry.

As Dragon Harry thrust into her she roared out her approval which was joined by Dragon Harry's triumphant roar, the combined volume shook the surrounding peaks causing snow and rock to cascade down the mountain sides.

Far from being the brutal experience that they had thought, the Dragon mating was actually quite slow, tender and loving. They weren't sure if it was because they were truly humans or if Dragons really were such loving creatures among themselves.

All that was forgotten as their climaxes approached. Dragon Ginny twined her neck around Dragon Harry's as she felt her release and she screamed / roared out her approval, followed closely by Dragon Harry's equally loud bellowing roar.

As they found themselves relaxing in the aftermath of their mating, Dragon Ginny curled up and Dragon Harry curled protectively around her, covering her with one of his massive wings.

"_Sweet Mother of Merlin, Harry, I can't believe we did that and I can't believe how intense it was," _Ginny sent, as her massive heart that had been pounding in her chest, returned to a much calmer state.

"_You're telling me, Ginny. I don't understand why the feeling comes over us like it has both times. Maybe we'd better take care in this form," _Harry sent, his feelings of concern accompanied by the feelings of joy he felt because if how wonderful the experience had been.

They lay there for quite a while, just enjoying the feeling of being together wild and free. They also found Dragons had a state that was really neither fully awake or fully asleep. They were in a deep restive state but aware of everything around them.

It was well after midnight when they stirred and prepared to return to Hogwarts. They took off virtually together but Dragon Harry had a little better air current under him and he rose up about one Dragon length ahead of her. It was as they were passing over the top of the rim of the bowl they were in when Harry caught some movement coming up fast from below and to the side of them.

Before he could react the form slammed into Dragon Ginny's side. At the last possible second, Ginny had caught the movement too, and had begun to roll so her massive legs could absorb some of the blow.

They heard the roar of anger from the other Dragon, that was attacking Dragon Ginny. Ginny's Dragon instincts took over and she battled back against a much smaller opponent.

Dragon Harry was watching in horror as the other Dragon, a Welsh Green bit at the juncture of Ginny's wing to her body.

Dragon Harry folded his wings and plummeted at the pair fighting below him. He roared out his disapproval at his mate being attacked. As he neared the tumbling pair, he knew he had to be careful or he could injure Ginny just as easily as the other Dragon.

The only option he saw was to try and brush past it and dislodge it from Dragon Ginny's side. He tucked in as tight as possible, and in a Dragon-ish interpretation of a Wronski Feint, Dragon Harry managed to just brush the Welsh Green enough to knock it from Dragon Ginny's side.

Dragon Harry quickly looped back and was about to attack the one who had dared attack his Ginny, when Ginny sent, "_Don't hurt her Harry."_

"_What the. . ." _Harry started to say.

"_She was only trying to protect her eggs,"_ Ginny sent. She then joined Harry as they gently corralled the Welsh Green in, forcing it to land. Though obviously unhappy, it seemed to know it was no match for two Hungarian Horntails.

In a low guttural rumbling they found they understood the Welsh Green ### _**Why have you come here if not to steal my eggs ###**_

Ginny looked kindly at the smaller Dragon, _**### We came for . . .###, **_ Ginny found no word in Dragon for Joy. As the Welsh Green eyed her distrustfully, Ginny began again _**### We came to these mountains to mate. If we had known you were here we would have gone some place else ###**_

_**### It does not pay to advertise one's weyr when one has a clutch of eggs ###**_

_**### Very wise, but then you should have let us depart, we would never have known you were there if you had ### **_Ginny replied.

The Welsh Green blinked at Dragon Ginny several times _**### I will try to remember that in the future ###**_

Ginny saw the Welsh Green wince and move awkwardly, _**### You're hurt ### **_Ginny said in concern.

_**### It's just a scratch ### **_the prideful Dragon said.

Harry could see blood dripping from its side, _"Ginny, she's bleeding, I guess I hit her harder than I thought."_

"_Maybe we can help her," _Ginny replied.

"_Do you think she'll let us?"_

"_There's only one way to find out," _Ginny sent back.

_**### We can help, if you let us ### **_Ginny said hopefully.

She could sense the uneasiness of the smaller Dragon but after a moment, she nodded, **_### If you can then do so, because I'm not sure I'll heal before my hatchlings arrive ###_**

_**### I need you to look as far as you can to the side away from your injury ### **_Ginny sent.

Once again the Dragon eyed them for several moments before slowly complying. Ginny moved slightly into a position that she could protect Harry if need be.

Harry quickly transformed back into his human self and cast several of the most powerful healing spells he knew. He was gratified to see the wound seal, and though no scales regrew, he was pleased with the results. He then transformed back into Dragon Harry.

The Welsh Green looked on in surprise as the pain left it's side. _**### That is much better, how did you do that? ###**_

_**### I wish I could explain it, but it is better left unspoken ###**_

The Welsh Green nodded, _**### I am called Tanwen, if you ever return here, call my name and I will not attack you ###**_

_**### We will do so, and we are truly sorry if the eggs don't hatch correctly, we will be heartbroken ### **_Ginny said remorsefully.

_**### They will be fine. I need to rest now, Fare You Well ###**_

_**### I am called Ginevra ### **_Ginny replied, **_### Fare You Well Also ###_**

Tanwen turned and entered her weyr and settled around the eggs and within moments she had entered that in between state of restful watchfullness.

Harry and Ginny turned and leapt once more into the air and Harry heard Ginny grunt out in pain, "_What is it my love?" _he asked in great concern.

"_My side hurts where she struck me, and it has tightened up while we talked with Tanwen," _Ginny sent, in obvious pain.

Harry could see Ginny struggling to fly, her left wing not moving smoothly. "_Ginny, it's too far for you to fly back, I'm going to dip below you and I want you to transform on my back."_

"_Okay," _Ginny sent, breathing heavily.

Harry quickly swooped low underneath her and as he felt her Dragon form touch his back, he felt her transform back into human Ginny. He sensed her breathe a sigh of relief now that she didn't have to fly anymore.

Harry flew as smoothly as possible, vowing to make sure Ginny had an easy ride. He glided as much as possible, feeling for the subtlest of up drafts. It took much longer but finally the lights of Hogwarts loomed close and Harry circled down, landing gently by the lake. He was quite worried as he felt Ginny's pain through the link as she disembarked from his back and then he took her into his arms, Telportusing them back to their rooms.

A night that had started out so wonderfully, ending up on a more sombre note as Ginny winced as Harry gently laid her down, hoping that her injuries weren't too severe.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: It seems that our favourite couple can't ever catch a break, Joy always seems tempered by some sort of suffering.**

**Please Review.**

**Has anyone else noticed that the stats for visitors seems messed up. If correct hits on my stories dropped from 2 to 4 thousand to about 122. I didn't think I'd offended that many readers.**

*** Tanwen – Welsh name meaning Blessed Fire.**


	46. Chapter 46: Training Day Gone Wrong

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 45: Training Day Gone Wrong**

Harry quickly cast several diagnostic spells and was greatly relieved to find that Ginny only had some bruised ribs and some deep muscle bruises too. Her Dragon scales having protected her from Tanwen's bite.

Harry quickly cast a couple of healing spells and felt Ginny's relief. _"Better my love?" _he asked.

"_Much better," _Ginny replied, stretching out to test her side and arm. Though still a little sore she wasn't bothered much by the residual stiffness and minor discomfort she was feeling.

They were surprised when there was a knock on their bedroom door and after a moment, Donder came in. He had a small tray with a steaming cup of tea, that had an extra sweetness to the aroma.

"Here Mistress, please drink this, it be making you's feel much better by morning," the diminutive elf said.

"Thank you Donder," Ginny replied, taking the cup from him.

Donder smiled wanly at then and shook his head slightly, then with a bow, he disappeared with a pop.

Ginny tentatively sipped the tea and though it had a slightly strange taste to it, it wasn't unpleasant and Ginny finished it quickly. "Harry?" Ginny asked contemplatively. "How did Donder know about tonight?"

"I don't know my love, but I think it's time maybe we start looking into the goings on of the elves. I'm also wondering how he seemed to know that we needed to be careful tonight and then he appears with a potion to help you recover," Harry said thoughtfully.

Ginny started to get very drowsy and she was unsure if it was because of the night's activities or a result of the potion she had drunk. Either way, she was drifting off to sleep, so Harry joined her in bed, where she cuddled into his side and within moments she was fast asleep.

It took Harry much longer to join her, his mind trying to get a grasp on what was going on with the elves, but he knew he didn't have enough information at the moment and he was going to have to see if that couldn't be rectified.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The following morning the four Gryffindors were all heading down to breakfast together. They were finding it hard not to talk about the previous days training but they knew they couldn't take a chance at being over heard. This fact Hermione found the most frustrating, to her it was like any other study group and she wanted to do more than the "class" required. She was contemplating what to do when, Neville called everyone to a halt.

They were for the moment away from anyone else and had a brief moment of privacy, "Hey guys," Neville said softly. "I was wondering if we couldn't, you know, get together some other evening and practice what we're learning."

He didn't need to specify what subject he was talking about, everyone knew by his lack of detail what he meant.

Hermione took a quick glance around, making sure that they were still alone. "I've been wondering the same thing, Neville," she said lowly.

Millie nodded, "Well we know Harry and Ginny use the room on Tuesday nights, couldn't we use it on another?"

Neville looked at everyone, "Does anyone have a preference between Wednesday or Thursday?" he asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Maybe Wednesday would be better, give us an extra day to recover before Saturday," she said, after a moment.

Everyone looked at each other and no one had any objections, so it was decided that Wednesday would be their extra training night.

Their discussion complete for the moment, they finished heading down for breakfast, all had smiles on their faces, feeling good that they were going to get extra practice in.

Neville was quiet during breakfast, and Millie leaned close and whispered to him, "What's wrong, Nev?"

"I really think we should at least talk to Harry and Ginny about the extra training, I know their schedule is really full, but maybe once in a while they could check in on us and tell us if we're doing anything wrong," he replied, thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think you're right on that, I mean he is the reason we're getting any training at all and we should let him know what we're up to," Millie replied, with a small smile.

"I'll see if I can speak to Harry after we get back to the Tower," Neville said. He then turned back to his breakfast and finished it off. He was eager to get it over and have his talk with Harry as soon as possible.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Once again, Monday and Tuesday morning flew by for Harry and Ginny, though they were far ahead of their classmates, they were reluctant to alter their schedule for the time being. They didn't feel any need to rush things and what they were doing.

At precisely at one o'clock, they entered the huge training room, ready for just about anything. Rowena and Helga took them first and for the first hour they worked on advanced healing spells before they were turned over to Salazar and Godric.

Harry noticed Godric watching them closely as if looking for something, and when they took a small break, Harry approached him. "What's up?" he asked pointedly.

Godric pursed his lips, as of contemplating what he wanted to say. "I was a little concerned Saturday evening when the ghosts reported two Dragons seen leaving the vicinity of the grounds and only one returning. Would you care to comment on that fact?" he asked purposively.

Harry considered Godric's request carefully before answering, "Well, hypothetically speaking, I'd say that maybe one of the dragons got her ribs bruised and might have had a hard time flying, so the other Dragon might have given the hurt one a ride back."

Godric looked at Harry for a moment and then shook his head chuckling, "Really, Harry, is that the best you can do? Hypothetically speaking of course."

"_Ginny, should we just tell them about of transformation ability?" _Harry sent, with a sigh.

Ginny, who was talking to Helga and Rowena glanced over at him, "_Why don't we show them instead," _she sent mischievously.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's reply. "Okay, Godric, why don't you go over with the others and Ginny and I will show you all something."

Godric raised his eyebrows, his eyes dancing with his amusement, "All right Harry, show us what you got."

Ginny came over toward Harry, feeling his delight at showing off slightly for the Founders, "_Harry, let's start off small, you know the cats, then change to the lion and tiger_ _and maybe a couple more before the grand finally, how does that sound?" _she said mirthfully.

"_I like it, Ginny, but I'd like to try one more thing after the Dragons, okay?" _he said as he sent the mental picture of what he wanted to do last.

Ginny's smile widened and she nodded her approval, "_Ready?" _she sent.

"_Ready when you are, my love,"_ Harry replied.

They both instantly cast their spells and noticed the shocked looks on the Founder's faces, before they recovered, Harry and Ginny transformed into the larger felines, both taking the opportunity to roar out mightily.

Harry then sent another mental image and they both transformed once again into a beautiful pair of Eagles, that took off and circled the Founder's heads while screeching loudly. As they came in for their landing, they changed into a pair of large horses, and then almost immediately into a pair of Hippogriffs.

"_Okay, Dragon time," _Harry sent.

If the Founders had been astounded before, the sudden appearance of two huge Hungarian Horntails froze them in place. Their eyes fixed unbelievingly on the pair.

"_Okay, now!" _Harry sent.

The mouths of the Founders fell open as two magnificent Phoenixes took the place of the Dragons. In a moment they flashed out of existence and suddenly reappeared behind them, once more as Harry and Ginny.

"Well, what do you think?" Ginny asked, with a giggle.

All four of the Founders jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice, spinning around and staring at them in wonder. For several moments the Founders were struck speechless, just looking at the young Witch and Wizard before them.

Finally Rowena conjured herself a chair and sat down. "Well, you two are certainly full of surprises, aren't you," she said, with a grin.

"I take it you two aren't multiple Animagi?" Salazar asked with a smile.

"No we're not," Harry replied, smiling back at the Founder.

Godric nodded, "I take it, that you have mastered another one of Merlin's spells?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, plainly.

"Is there anything you can't transform into?" Helga asked.

"Not that we know of," Ginny replied, "all we seem to need to do is be able to picture clearly what animal we want to transform into and then cast the spell."

"But just like normal transformation, the more complex and magical the creature you're transforming into the more magical power it takes," added Harry.

Godric conjured his own chair and sat down, looking very pensive.

"What is it Godric?" Rowena asked.

"I'm just trying to understand why no one else has even heard of these spells. Was Merlin that secretive, or was there some other reason that these spells aren't known today?" he asked rhetorically. "Did he keep them secret because of some danger in using them, or just because he didn't want them used by others against him?"

"That's right," agreed Helga. "Both Ginny and Harry have had incidences of having things go wrong while wielding a spell of Merlin's."

Harry just shrugged, "There has been nothing in the texts of the journals that we have read," he said. "It just seems to be a matter of magical power, and of course with anything that powerful has an element of risk, but then again so does taking a bath or walking across the street. Caution just needs to be exercised and if need be a calculated risk may just have to be undertaken in dire circumstances."

"We understand, Harry," Rowena said softly, "All we are asking is that you take as much care as possible."

"Understood," Ginny replied.

After a short rest where Harry and Ginny answered any more questions that the Founders had about their transformation abilities, they got back to practising their combat skills. Harry and Ginny were working as a well synchronized pair of fighters, They rarely faltered and with their ability to communicate mind to mind, they easily adapted to all the scenarios that Godric and Salazar threw their way.

Harry's one glaring problem was his losing his temper and resorting to one of the more powerful and magic draining spells. In the limited arena that they were working in it was fine but the danger lay in if they were confronted by larger numbers in an actual combat situation.

Ginny did as much as she could to try and reign in Harry's temper, the problem was, hers was almost as bad as his and they sometimes fed off each other.

They finally finished for the day, when Harry and Ginny began to obviously tire to the point they were coming close to the point of exhaustion. Helga chided them severely, telling them that they could exhaust their magical cores and be out of action for weeks, maybe months if they over did it.

Even though Harry had shot her an irritated look, he also knew she was correct. They noticed they had worked right through dinner time and it was a little after seven in the evening.

Harry and Ginny made their way over to the shower room and slowly stripped off their sweat stained clothing. Ginny started the shower and they both entered the steaming water, groaning softly as the heat penetrated their aching muscles. They washed each other, gently massaging tired aching muscles for each other. It was an act of lovingly caring for their soul-mate, with out any sexual intent at all.

When they were done, they dressed in the clean clothes they had brought before Teleportusing back to their rooms. Donder had a simple meal of a hearty soup with some truly excellent fresh baked bread, and as soon as they were finished they retired for the evening, both falling asleep almost before their heads hit the pillows.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next morning while they were having breakfast, Godric announced that Neville wanted to speak to them. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and after shrugging told Godric to let him enter.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" Harry said, finishing his juice.

He noticed Neville take a deep breath, like he was forcing himself to say something. Though he had come a long way from the shy, uncertain boy in their first year, he still had some problems with his confidence.

"Well, we got to talking yesterday and were thinking, we might, you know, get together and practice some more of what we're learning," Neville said hesitantly.

Harry frowned thoughtfully, "I don't think Ginny and I . . . ." Harry began.

"NO!" Neville said a bit more forcefully than he had intended. "Sorry," he muttered, "what I meant was that the five of us others would get together on a night during the week and practice some of the things we have already learned."

Harry glanced first at Ginny and then at Godric. He felt Ginny's approval without her even having to say anything, so he turned his attention to Godric, "Well what do you think?" he asked the Founder.

Godric just smiled, "I think it's a good idea," he said, after a moment. "The more they practice the better they'll become, and all the faster."

"That's great," Neville said, in relief. "Is it okay if we use the Room of Requirement, or should we find another place to practice?"

Godric gave a low chuckle, "Use the Room of Requirement, please. No place else is reinforced enough magically to withstand being constantly bombarded with spells, except the Defence classroom and that wouldn't be advisable."

Godric then got a thoughtful look on his face, "Tell you what Neville, let one of us know when you plan on being there and maybe one or two of us will check up on you every once in a while."

Harry looked at Neville, "Listen Neville, I want you to be in charge of the group. Ginny and I or one or more of the Founders may check in and offer pointers or help if needed, but you're to be in charge, okay?"

"I don't know," Neville said with a small frown.

"I insist on it Nev," Harry said emphatically, "someone needs to be in charge and you're the best one for the job."

"Shouldn't Ron or Hermione be the leader?" Neville asked.

Shaking his head Harry said, "Ron has too much of a temper and doesn't think clearly when it comes to some of the others, and Hermione may be really smart but she is too cautious, trying to take every factor into account. No Neville, it's you and you know it, if you'll just think about it."

Neville smiled at Harry, "Thanks Harry, I'll do it and I won't let you down." He then looked at Godric, "We've picked Wednesday nights if that is okay with every one. We'll start at seven and go to curfew."

Neville was beaming when he left a few moments later, feeling elated that Harry and Godric had placed such a large task in his hands, if that isn't a ego booster, nothing is.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The rest of the week past quickly, Harry and Ginny still doing much more than anyone thought and they were still way ahead of the rest of their classmates. The Wednesday night group going off without a hitch, or with just a little grumbling from Ron, which Rowena quickly squelched before leaving Neville firmly in charge.

She only stayed for a short time to see how they were doing and was pleased at the amount of thought it was evident that Neville had put into organizing their training. It was about a half hour after they started when she caught Neville's eye, gave him a nod accompanied by a smile, before she left.

It was a very tired but overall happy group that returned to the Gryffindor common room that evening. As they entered, Gryffindor's portrait signalled Neville over.

"Harry and Ginny request that you eat breakfast with them tomorrow morning," Godric said with a smile.

Neville glanced at Millie and then back at Godric.

"Your young ladyfriend is more than welcome to join you, but not the others," Godric said, winking at him.

"Okay, let them know we'll be there," Neville replied, before going over and joining the others in front of the fireplace.

Neville was pretty sure that since the others weren't invited, that Harry was most likely going to question him about how things went. Even now he began to re-evaluate how everyone had done and what were the things he thought most needed work. Neville Longbottom was discovering what it took to be a true leader and to his surprise, he found he liked it and was actually good at it.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was late at Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix was meeting with the section leaders of the teams she had devised. She along with the other four would each have two squads of ten under their control.

Since some of Voldemort's key Death Eaters were still in Azkaban, she was having to rely on a couple of the more prominent leaders from the group from the north that the Dark Lord had just recruited. This fact made her a little uneasy, it wasn't that she inherently didn't trust them, it was the mere fact that she didn't know them or their capabilities that bothered her the most.

If it wasn't for the fact that Voldemort had insisted, Bellatrix would have chosen others for their positions.

"Listen up," she said tensely, "I want to review the final plan." She looked malevolently around the table, catching the eye of each of them. "I don't want any fuck ups on Saturday! Do I make myself clear."

The two men from the north glanced at Voldemort, who was sitting at the head of the table, but he pointedly ignored them. This was Bellatrix's show and he had given her enough rope to either swing by or hang by.

When no one responded, Bellatrix repeated herself, "I said, Do I make myself Clear!"

The four men looked at her and all answered, "Yes, Madam Lestrange."

"Good," Bellatrix said, much more calmly. "Now Gardner, what is your job?"

The one she had addressed was one of the new men, "Me and my section are to hold the road from Hogwarts, not allowing any help to come from that direction," the man said, a bit irritably.

Though Bellatrix felt her hackles rise, she let the man's tone go for now, Voldemort frowned on anyone but him dishing out punishment, and she didn't really want to incapacitate the moron before the raid. Maybe afterwards, if he didn't fulfil his role adequately, he'd get to feel the brunt of her wrath.

"Right, and make sure you do so," she replied. "Now then Collingswood, what is your role?"

Collingswood was the other member from the northern recruits, but he had a better grasp at feeling Bellatrix's state of mind, "I am to appear at the Train Station, where we will split into two groups. One angling to meet with the group holding the road to Hogwarts before sweeping into town from that direction. The other will head from the station directly into the town."

"Rabastan, your turn," she said to her brother-in-law.

"We will come in from the south, making sure no one escapes that way and once in the town we will cause as much destruction as possible," he said succinctly.

"Very good, and you Dolohov."

Antonin Dolohov looked around glumly, though this was nothing out of the ordinary for him, he always had a glum, dark look about him, "My team will come in from the west, performing the same task as the others, contain, and destroy, it's as simple as that," he said with a nod.

"Splendid, my team and I will appear in the town square, starting the raid, if we all do our jobs correctly," she said, glancing darkly at the two new men, "we will have total surprise and will cause the maximum destruction. Do not fail."

Voldemort looked pleased, the plan was a good sound one, with that many attackers, they would overwhelm any resistance the town had to offer and be long gone before the Ministry could even hope to raise a force to come to the towns relief.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Saturday morning started like most every other one, Harry and Ginny had awoken early and spent an hour in bed, making love. It was a slow sensual time, not one of hot passion but a fairly low key affair of soft gentle touches, tender kisses and a romantic coupling that left both of them breathless and satisfied.

Afterwards, they lay cuddled together, basking in the exquisite afterglow and the warmth of their love. Ginny lay half on Harry's body, her head tucked under his, on his shoulder, letting the love she was feeling coming from Harry wash over her like a warm comforting wave.

They both knew that they should be getting up, but for some reason, this morning they seemed reluctant to do so.

Ginny felt Harry stir beneath her, "_What is it, my love?"_

"_I don't know,"_ he replied. "_I just have this uneasy feeling, kind of like before a thunderstorm. Know what I mean?"_

Ginny calmed her mind to get the clearest picture and feelings from her beloved. She could feel an underlying tension, that she couldn't place the source of. It was present, but not like Harry was consciously feeling it.

Unable to shake the growing feeling of unease, they got up and showered, both feeling as if the air around them was becoming charged with electricity.

Ignoring it the best they could, the got dressed and went out to have breakfast. They smiled at one another as they saw Donder and Dixie, just finishing setting the table, a beautiful vase of Fireroses, gracing it, against the wall, leaving the centre of the table open.

Donder turned and bowed to the couple, but his face was quite grave as he looked back at them. Without a word, he and Dixie disappeared in an instant.

"_What do you think is up with the elves, I've never seen Donder look so worried, not even before our last Dragon flight," Ginny said._

"_I don't know,"_ replied Harry, "_but I agree, his look was very troublesome."  
_

Harry and Ginny continued with their breakfasts, both thinking about what they were feeling and why the day seemed so out of sorts. Ginny looked out the window, but the sky was bright and clear, from their vantage point not a single cloud could be seen.

They were just finishing breakfast when Donder reappeared, but instead of being by the table, he appeared by the door, where they had hung their magnificent, dragon-hide jackets that Fred and George had given them as a wedding present.

He carefully took them down and walked over to Harry and Ginny. "My Lord and Lady, please humour an old elf, and wear these today," he said bowing lowly.

Remembering the previous weekend, Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, "As you wish," Ginny said softly.

After they had taken the jackets, Donder went and fetched the matching boots.

At first Ginny wondered if they would fit, because of how well they had fitted before, but as if Donder read her mind, he said, "Fear not Lady Potter, the jackets has been modified to fit you and Lord Potter as well as the boots."

Ginny slipped the jacket on and smiled, it fit just as well as it had the first time she had worn it. As Harry put his on, Ginny sat down and put on the boots, bringing a smile to her face, they were the most comfortable thing she had ever slipped on her feet.

"_Harry, you really need to put your boots on," _Ginny said, with a soft moan.

Harry felt Ginny's reaction and hurried to change into his boots. "_Good Godric, Ginny. You are so right, these are amazingly comfortable."_

Donder stood looking at them in satisfaction, "Thank you's," he said softly, once more bowing to the couple.

"Donder, do you have a reason for wanting us to wear these today?" Ginny asked.

Harry watched as Donder squirmed at Ginny's inquiry. It looked like he really wanted to answer her but something was keeping him from doing so. Seeing this, he took pity on the elf. "That's okay Donder, I think understand, can you answer me if what you are feeling is similar to what happened last Saturday?"

Donder looked relieved and nodded at Harry, "Yes Lord Potter, but even more so."

"But you can't be more specific that that?"

"No Lord Potter," Donder said, sadly.

"Ginny looked at the elf and without thinking she went to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Donder," she said lowly, " for telling us what you could."

The elf nodded and bowed to them both, You's should be going, or you's will be late,"

Harry turned to Ginny, "_You look stunning in that jacket and boots, that midnight blue with your fiery red hair, . . . . Wow!" _Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back as she came up to Harry, "_You look pretty stunning yourself, Lord Potter."_

"_Ready, My Lady?"_

Instead of answering, Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry, kissing him deeply, but in the back of his mind, he heard her say, _"Teleportus."_

They were still in mid kiss when they appeared in the Room of Requirement, much to the amusement of the Founders.

Ginny became aware of the Founders stares first, "_Ah, Harry, we're being watched," _she sent merrily.

"_Let them watch," _Harry replied, deepening the kiss.

Ginny moaned as Harry's kiss deepened and roused her feelings, "_Godric, Harry, please we have to stop or I'll end up tearing your clothes off and I really don't think we should be doing that here."_

Harry broke the kiss, albeit, slowly.

Ginny rested her forehead against Harry's chest, "_What brought that on?" _she asked tenderly.

"_I guess, Donder's actions this morning," _he replied, hugging Ginny to him.

Ginny gave a little shudder, "_Whatever is going to happen, I hope that we come through unscathed."_

"_So do I, my Love, so do I."_

Ginny spun around, keeping her one arm around Harry, so she was now standing directly beside him.

"My, don't you two look splendid," Rowena said with a smile.

"Yes," agreed Salazar, "What magnificent Dragon-hide jackets and boots."

Godric looked at them shrewdly, "Is there some special reason for the Dragon-hide this morning?" he asked.

"We thought it might be a good idea to see how they affect our mobility and actions," Harry replied, not wishing to divulge the true reason.

Ginny silently sent her support of his decision, what if nothing happened and Donder was incorrect, even if he was, she wasn't sure that they wanted known that Donder seemed to be able to tip them off when something was about to happen, when they didn't know anything about how he was doing it.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and their five friends came in. As they came forward all but Luna, had their jaws drop open as they took in Harry and Ginny standing there resplendent in their matching Dragon-hide outfits.

Luna just smiled and said, "You two look very nice this morning, I see you're dressed to keep the Walsipknats away."

"The what?" asked Godric.

Rowena smiled and patted his arm, "Don't you worry about it," she said with a sly grin.

Godric shook his head, looking at Rowena with a slight frown. "Okay, lets get started," he called out.

Helga took Luna to work on the Healing Arts and Salazar took the other four, leaving Rowena and Godric with Harry and Ginny. They began with some rather simple two on two work, letting Harry and Ginny get a feel for their Dragon-hide.

It seemed not to hinder them at all, in fact to Harry and Ginny it felt much better than their regular workout clothing they normally wore. It was if the Dragon-hide was a second skin and they barely knew they were wearing it.

After about fifteen minutes Godric called a halt. "Well, it seems the Dragon-hide doesn't slow you down at all," he said with a grin.

"Yes," agreed Rowena, "I'd say you're doing slightly better with it on."

Harry and Ginny exchanged smiles, "Yeah, I have to agree with you," said Ginny.

"It feels like it's part of us," added Harry, grinning at the Founders.

While taking their break, they watched across the floor where Salazar had Millie and Hermione working against Neville and Ron. At first glance one would think the the two boys would have the advantage, but when watching you could see that was not the case.

Ron tended to not want to attack Hermione and was always trying to engage Millie, even when she was not in a prime position to do so.

Though Millie hadn't been working with them very long, she was an extremely motivated and determined combatant. Though not having had the training of the others she was proving to be a relentless foe, who seemed to be fearless, but not foolhardy.

Hermione was still excellent on defence but seemed to hesitate on attacks as if she didn't know which spell to use or who to attack first. You could see she was literally thinking about every move. Unfortunately in combat, there were times you needed to just act instinctively, costing her precious time in responding to the opportunities that were presented to her.

Rowena and Godric questioned Harry and Ginny about evaluating the combat before them for a short while before returning to practice. This time with Harry and Ginny combating more of the automatrons the room supplied. Though they never faced as many as the previous weekend, they were kept under almost continuous pressure, with one group of ten to twelve following directly after they had dealt with the previous group.

Though never really in much danger of succumbing to their adversaries, they were working hard continuously and so it was a rather fatigued pair when Godric called a halt for lunch.

They spent several minutes watching Millie and Hermione trapping Neville, because Ron had let himself get out of position and taken out by the combined efforts of Millie and Hermione. Neville put up a good fight, but in the end, Millie was able to disable him when Hermione drew Neville's attention to the other side.

Far from being upset, Neville had a huge grin on his face as he went up to Millie and congratulated her on her spell work.

It was just as they were beginning to eat, when the Bloody Baron came floating through The door. At first he headed towards the four Founders but he changed directions when he saw Harry and Ginny sitting at the far end of the table.

He was just starting to speak when a large gong like sound rang out. Everyone froze for a moment, and then the Baron said to Harry and Ginny, with a short bow, "My Lord and Lady, Hogsmeade is under attack!"

Harry stood abruptly, his eyes locking on Ginny's. Hers echoed his concern, knowing this had to be the reason that Donder had insisted they wear their Dragon-hide.

Without hesitating, Harry turned to Godric, "Notify the Headmistress to gather the staff but to wait before leaving Hogwarts. Neville, I want you to take the others and join the staff at the entrance. Ginny, you take them there."

"_Harry, what are you going to do?" _Ginny said with concern, unable to read his chaotic thoughts.

"_I need to see what we're up against!" _he replied. Then in an instant, where he had stood, a Eagle sprung into the air, and then it disappeared.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Ah another great cliffhanger, don't you just love them! I know I do. Bwahahahaha!**

**Time for a baptism of fire for many of our intrepid group, how do you think they'll do?**

**As always, please review!**


	47. Chapter 47: The Battle of Hogsmeade

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 46: The Battle of Hogsmeade**

It was a fine day in the little village of Hogsmeade, people were going about their day as usual. Shoppers were busy looking and buying at the shops, people were thinking about lunch as the noon hour approached, all in all just a normal day.

It changed in an instant, suddenly a large group of black cloaked figures appeared in the town square, casting spells almost immediately, setting several of the nearby buildings on fire and others hitting many of the people as they tried to flee. Then from the outskirts of town, explosions were heard, sending smoke and fireballs into the air. People began to freeze where they were because it seemed to be happening in every direction, it looked like there was nowhere to run.

A large number tried to Apparate away, but found that they couldn't, anti-apparation wards having been cast to prevent them from leaving.

The few Aurors stationed in town were at a loss of what to do, with the attack coming from so many directions they couldn't figure out which way to go to help. Finally one of the Aurors took charge, splitting the six remaining Aurors into three teams of two, sending them off to where the attacks seemed the strongest, hoping that somehow they'd get help before it was too late.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Bellatrix was manic with glee, at the precise moment she had planned, all the teams had Apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, effectively surrounding it just as she had planned, with hers in the square, the surprise had been complete . With the immediate casting of the anti-apparation wards, they had effectively cut off the easiest avenue of escape. Thought they hadn't been able to shut down the floo network, she figured that not many would be able to escape in that manner.

Her team was to spread out only as far as they could without breaking contact with the centre square, but there were plenty of targets for them at the moment so none were tempted to disregard their orders.

In the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta immediately took stock of the situation and started to get her customers out via the floo when it was discovered that no one could Apparate. Though everyone hurried as best they could, only ones or twos could journey t a time. With the Inn packed with the lunch crowd, it was going to take a while to get every one out.

She had several of the staff guarding the front door, watching up the street at the group of attackers, they quickly motioned anyone running by to enter so that they would be out of the line of fire.

She was watching out the window when she noticed something that confused her, people were beginning to come from the other direction up the street, heading toward the scene of the attack. What confused her was they they were fleeing something, not going to defend, it was obvious from the looks on their faces, most looked terrified and back over their shoulders.

Rosmerta chance a quick glance out the door and was horrified to see smoke and fire from that direction, it was plain to her that the attack was coming from more than one direction. Pulling back inside after grabbing a woman and child, hauling them into the Inn, she shook her head, hoping that they'd be able to get everyone out safely.

**XX HP + GW XX**

With powerful strokes of his wings, Harry circled high above Hogsmeade and what he saw wasn't very heartening.

Hogsmeade was ringed by attackers, plus a large contingent in the square. He was able to use the hyper-focusing vision of the Eagle so that he could see the attackers plainly, even from his great height.

He recognized some immediately, and his blood began to boil, Bellatrix Lastrange was in the centre of the Square, directing the attackers there.

Seeing all he needed to see, he spun in the air, not taking the time to fly the short distance to the school, he teleportused directly to outside the Entrance hall.

He was glad to see Ginny there with Neville and the others, along with the staff members who had assembled already, though more were coming as he arrived.

His sudden appearance startled many of the teachers, though Professor McGonagall wasn't one of them. She turned to him and asked, "What's the situation, Harry." Foregoing formality in the desperation of the situation.

"Hogsmeade is surrounded, and being attacked from every direction. There are anti-apparation wards up and complete chaos in the village," he informed them. "Professor, it is vital that we get the road to the castle reopened so that there is a safe avenue of escape, I want you and the staff to accomplish that."

Minerva was surprised by Harry's immediately taking control, but she didn't want to get into a struggle about that at the moment, time was of the essence. "Okay Harry," she answered, but before she could ask what he was going to be doing, Harry had turned to Neville.

"Nev, I want you and the others to support the teachers, getting that road open is vital and once opened it needs to remain open, got it?"

Neville just nodded grimly and looked at the four other students , hoping that each and every one of them would remain safe and alive when this was all over.

Lastly Harry turned to Ginny, "Ready Love?" was all he asked.

Ginny was slightly surprised, harbouring the tiniest of doubts that Harry would insist on her staying with the others, but her heart leapt when he called her too him. "Ready," she answered.

Harry looked at the assemblage before him, "You know what you all have to do, just go and do it," he said, then he and Ginny vanished in an instant, much to the surprise of most of the staff.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gardner and his twenty-five were enjoying themselves, cutting down the first goups of people that tried to get down the road to the safety of Hogwarts. The first ones had been easy, not expecting to meet resistance in that direction, easy prey for him and his men, waiting in ambush.

More were coming, much more wary, but as they weren't organized in any fashion, they didn't pose much of a threat. He had lost two men who had foolishly went forward to attack, wanting in on the "glory" of destroying the town, but he and the others knew their job was to keep the cork in the bottle, taking care of any who tried to force their way past and let the others take them from behind.

On the other side of the village, Dolohov was pleased with the way things were going. Not that he felt particularly supportive of Bellatrix, but he did want to impress the Dark Lord with his abilities in carrying out his orders. It never hurt to impress the boss and that's what he was working on

Rabastan was almost as gleeful as Bellatrix, his team was carrying out their assignment with precision and intensity. No one had made it past them and they were now in the process of entering the town, destroying buildings and any resistance they met, as feeble as it was.

By the Station, Collingswood split his men as directed and with the one group swing down to join up with where Garner and his men were, the others were heading into the town, already having great success in destroying buildings and killing people. He got a twisted grin on his face, this would show the Old Guard Death Eaters just what he and his men could do.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny appeared behind the group swinging down from the station and going to meet up with those blocking the road, Harry sent to Ginny what he wanted to do, and with out hesitation he and Ginny attacked.

It was a man named Stillwell who first became aware that something was amiss, he saw several of the men near him suddenly go down, dead or stunned, he didn't know which. The thing that was most noticeable was the attack came from behind them, not from the front. He yelled out to the others nearby and several turned to meet the attack.

He had a brief glimpse of a young man and a woman wearing dark blue jackets, right before a spell struck him in his chest and he knew no more.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny hit hard at the group in front of them, taking out a half dozen before the others even noticed they were under attack. Harry's focus turned to the one who called out to the others, alerting them of the attack from behind, deftly silencing him with a blasting curse, ending the man's life. He briefly felt something for having killed the man but then immediately told himself it was war and the man was the enemy, killing innocents. Harry knew he wouldn't lose any sleep over the man's demise.

As more of the attackers turned toward them, Harry knew it was time to move, he and Ginny couldn't afford to be trapped in prolonged combat at any one place. The needs of too many depended on them moving and creating chaos among the attackers while saving as many as possible.

"_Come on Ginny, time to go,_" he sent, grabbing ahold of her hand. _"To the other side of town now, near the stile."_

"_I'm with you, lets go,"_ she sent back, firing off one last spell, taking out another of the attackers.

They flashed to the other side of the village, again appearing behind where the attackers had already passed through. They came upon a group of five, separated by a couple of burning buildings from the others attacking from that side.

Harry let Ginny dispatch them as he looked around, it was easy for her because they were grouped so closely together and weren't expecting any one from behind. One had just turned toward a woman and child as they tried to flee from a house nearby and he fired off two quick spells cutting them down.

Ginny was infuriated by what she had witnessed and though her heart was breaking for the two she couldn't save, she showed no mercy, blasting the group of five into oblivion.

"_Are you okay, my love?" _Harry sent when he felt Ginny's distress.

"_Yes Harry, I'm just mad and horrified that I didn't save them," _ Ginny replied.

"_We'll grieve later, right now we have a job to do and as much as it pains me too, we can't save them all, as much as I'd like to."_

Ginny nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, and Harry felt a hard determination grow within her. He gave her an encouraging nod as they went forward, on guard but not taking their time.

When they reached the end of the block and turned the corner, they were met by another group of five. The Death Eaters were at first shocked to see two people come out from where five of their others should have been.

In that instant of hesitation two of their numbers went down to very accurately cast spells. Two others managed to get shields up just in time to thwart the spells flying at them, so closely cast behind the others to the shock of the three remaining Death Eaters.

They looked at each other and quickly cast return spells, but in an instant their attackers were gone. The one looked at the others and said, "I thought the anti-apparation wards were in place, they aren't supposed to be able to do that."

From behind them they heard, "So true, but. . ." then he fell, never to hear anything again.

All three were taken down before they had a chance to react, but Ginny could see a large contingent of others notice them and begin to close in.

"_Time to go again," _she sent quickly, casting a strong shielding charm as ten spells flew their way.

She took ahold of Harry and teleportused them away, leaving twelve stunned Death Eaters staring at where they had been.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Neville and the group from Hogwarts made their way quickly down the road to the gate. Several of the teachers made to rush out but he stopped them. "Don't rush in, we need to find out where they are hidden," he said intensely.

McGonagall was shocked by Neville's commanding tone, and just like with Harry she listened to him instead of overruling him. "Listen to him," she said to the other staff members.

Neville quickly glanced up the road and saw where the Death Eaters had set up their positions, effectively cutting off the road. He could see what appeared to be several of them facing their way, guarding against relief coming from the school's direction.

Quickly forming a plan, he turned to the others, "Luna, Ron, take half the teachers and work your way along the wall till you can move up behind the Death Eaters, but be careful, I can see several watching this way, there may be others.

McGonagall joined that team, sensing that Neville had those going with him, firmly under his command, she was a little uncertain about Luna and Ron, and wanted to be over with them in case they needed support.

It was the Headmistress that split the teachers at Neville's request, saying that she would know their abilities better than him. Knowing that time was essential, she wasted none of it in dividing them up.

When they were ready, Neville said, "Okay, shields up as you go out the gate, they'll be expecting us so move quickly and get behind them. Pair up as best you can, one defending and the other attacking till you get to a better position. Any questions?"

When he received none he said simply, "Let's go."

Neville placed Hermione and Millie at the end of his column, knowing their capabilities better than the teachers, he wanted to know that the end of the line was secure. At his nod, they rushed out of the gate, but instead of up the road, like the Death Eaters had anticipated, they moved along the wall, getting behind the low trees and shrubbery that grew between them and the attackers.

Once they had moved what Neville calculated as a good distance, they began to move forward, effectively flanking those guarding the road. It was obvious to Neville that none of the Death Eaters had studied any tactics because they were slow to redeploy to protect themselves.

Though it seemed that they were outnumbered, Neville and the group from Hogwarts had little trouble in dislodging those blocking the road. Taking out a few, but most fled when they found themselves out flanked.

McGonagall was surprised when it was Luna that gave the instructions, having expected Ron to do it and though she could see he looked a little annoyed, he accepted Luna being in charge.

Luna's group almost precisely mirrored Neville's in their actions, slipping behind along the wall and forcing the Death Eaters from their positions, also taking out a few, before the others fled.

It was an elated two groups that met up near the road, but Neville surmised that the easy part had just been done, the hard part would be in keeping the road open.

He positioned everyone in two arcs, curving back toward the school, in an effort to keep them from being out flanked as they had done to the Death Eaters. Without thinking about it he had Ron at the far end of Luna's side of the road, hoping that his rapid spell-fire would deter any Death Eaters from trying to get around them on that side.

Neville was heartened when a small but steadily increasing stream of refugees began to hurry down the road, to the safety of Hogwarts. Now all they had to do was keep the road open.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Bellatrix was starting to become a little concerned, the progress from two directions toward the Square had obviously slowed and she wondered what was the cause. She was just about to take a few men and check it out when several of the men who should have been guarding the road to Hogwarts came fleeing into the Square.

Infuriated, Bellatrix screamed at them. "What is the meaning of this? How could you abandon your positions?"

At first the men cringed, but when Bellatrix didn't attack them, one explained how they had been dislodged from their positions.

This did nothing to quell Bellatrix's anger, she turned to one of her lieutenants and yelled, "Take half of the men and go reseal the road!"

The man, Jefferson by name, immediately bowed and called several others to him. He instructed them to gather twelve men form their force but to make sure they didn't leave any spot unguarded in doing so.

Once he had gathered the men and taking those who had fled with him, they departed towards the road to Hogwarts, picking up the others who had fled as they went. With his twelve and the seventeen left from the original group, he thought he had plenty to accomplish his assigned task.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny arrived on the east side of the town, a small distance from where the attackers were, by the side of the road they found two of the Aurors that had been trying to defend Hogsmeade. One was dead but the other was still alive but severely injured, so much so that unless he received immediate attention, he would die.

"_Ginny, flash him to the Hospital Wing, I'll remain here till you get back," _Harry sent.

"_You'd better, or else," _Ginny sent back as she transformed into a Phoenix.

"_I'll only move if forced to and I'll let you know if that happens, now go."_

Ginny's talons grabbed the man and in a blink of an eye she was gone. "_Ginny, I'm going to transform into an Eagle and see what's happening, I'll meet you where we were," _Harry sent, not wanting to waste any time just sitting around.

"_Okay, but I'll join you in the sky and we'll go on from there," _ Ginny replied.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny's sudden appearance in the Hospital Wing startled Madam Pomfrey, but on seeing the injured Auror, she wasted no time in asking questions. She knew from the ghosts that the first of the injured were making their way to her and she expected to be very busy soon. She began to immediately treat the Auror, knowing she didn't have long if she wanted to save the young man's life.

As soon as Ginny had placed the Auror on the bed and saw that Madam Pomfrey was there, she immediately left to meet Harry in the sky over Hogsmeade.

She found Harry circling high about the village, and the sight that met her wasn't very encouraging. Though she and Harry had slowed the attack in several places, they were needed in at least a dozen more.

Harry was gratified that Neville and the teachers were holding their own for the moment, but they could see the forced mustering to attack them. He then caught sight of a pair of Aurors, trapped by a large number of Death Eaters, and if they didn't receive help soon, they would be over run.

"_There, Ginny, do you see them?" _Harry asked desperately.

"_Yes, I see them, what do you want to do?"_

"_See the larger group to the south? We'll land behind them and take them out, with them gone, the others should be easier to take on, that's if they don't flee when they see the others taken out"_

"_Right, let's go,"_ Ginny replied.

Harry and Ginny Teleportused a little ways behind the group he had singled out and he and Ginny sent strong reductor curses at them. They never knew what hit them, one moment they were attacking the Aurors and in the next instant, they were reduced to a smashed heap of broken bones and shredded flesh.

As Harry had thought, the other attackers swiftly departed, not knowing what kind of opposition they were facing.

The two Aurors were injured and exhausted. They looked in disbelief at their rescuers, trying hard to understand how two young wizards had been able to defeat their attackers so readily.

"_Ginny, take these two back to Hogwarts, like before," _Harry sent.

Ginny nodded and in an instant she had left with the more severely injured of the Aurors.

"How'd she do that?" the other Auror asked.

"Sorry, trade secret," Harry replied, straight faced, worried about how things were going while he stood there protecting the injured Auror.

Just as he had feared, the ones who had fled, returned with a much larger number than before. Immediately assessing the situation, Harry said lowly "Stay still," as he cast powerful concealment and notice me not charms on the woman.

In doing that he left himself open for a moment and a strong cutting spell hit his torso. Harry glanced down and smiled as he looked at his Dragon-hide jacket, he couldn't even see a mark where the spell had struck.

Not wishing to endanger the Auror, Harry slowly retreated, trading spells with the attackers, drawing them away from her.

Harry turned a corner and found himself in a blind alley, the only way out was the way he had come in. He knew getting away was no problem, but he didn't want to leave a large number of Death Eaters in the area, knowing Ginny would be back momentarily to retrieve the other Auror.

"_Ginny,"_ he sent quickly, "_The other Auror is just where she was, she's under a concealment spell, but you should be able to find her."_

"_What are you doing?"_ she sent back.

"_Taking care of a little problem,"_ Harry replied.

He was standing at the far back of the alley, when he noticed a head pop around the corner for a second, before it disappeared. Smiling to himself, he knew the man was telling the others that it was just one kid with no place to hide.

The injured Auror saw what was happening and she wanted desperately to do something but her wand arm was shattered and she couldn't reach it with his other. She watched in horror as the ten Death Eaters marched confidently around the corner, and her heart faltered for the you man who had saved her life.

Harry stood there and watched as the Death Eaters came around the corner, over confident in their numbers.

"Looks like you have no place to run kid," the one who had peeked sneered. The others laughed at Harry, but were wary. The trapped kid didn't look frightened and in fact a smile crept onto his face.

One of them hastily threw up a shield as Harry said, "Who said I wanted to run anywhere?"

Harry transformed into a Manticore and instantly attacking the group before him, not even slowed in the slightest by the weak shield the one Death Eater had cast.

Outside the alley, the Auror heard an unearthly scream and she thought that her young saviour had met a horrible death. She was shocked when Harry calmly walked out of the alley, a sinister smile on his face.

Ginny arrived at that instant, but before she could whisk the woman away, she looked at Harry in awe, asking, "How?"

Harry just smiled and repeated what he had said before, "Trade secret," and before the Auror could speak again, Ginny had disappeared with her, taking her to the safety of Hogwarts.

**XX HP + GW XX**

A rather bored guard at the Ministry sat watching the Atrium, hating to be the one stuck covering during the weekend lunch break. Nothing ever exciting happened on Saturday, least of all over lunch.

He looked up casually as a floo flared and a young man staggered out. He looked around somewhat wildly until his eyes came to rest on the guard. He came running over and just as the guard yelled, "Hey you, no running in the Ministry," the young man breathlessly said, Hogsmeade is under attack.

"What?" asked the stunned guard.

"Hogsmeade is under attack!" the young man repeated, almost shouting it out.

The guard's mind spun, trying desperately to remember what he was supposed to do. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Finally getting his wits about him, he sent off a patronus message to the head of the MLE, hoping someone was still there over lunch.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the highest ranking Auror still in the squad room when the Patronus message arrived. He knew it had to be real because no one in their right mind would ever send such a false message to the MLE, even as a prank.

The problem was it contained no concrete information other than Hogsmeade was being attacked. Most everyone else was down the hall in the MLE's lunch room and he hurried down there as fast as he could run.

Bursting through the doors, he saw everyone's eyes turn toward him in surprise. "Donaldson, get five others and get to Hogsmeade and find out what's happening, I just received a message that the village is under attack," Kingsley ordered.

For a moment everybody just stared at him, like he was an apparition or something, but then Donaldson jumped up and began to point at several others. One had the audacity to complain, "But what about my lunch?", but a stern glare from Kingsley shut him up.

The MLE area was one of the few places outside the Atrium where members could Apparate from. Donaldson and the five others he had picked turned on the spot, but went nowhere, if you didn't include the floor, where two over zealous young Aurors ended up by over spinning and falling when they went nowhere.

Donaldson looked at Kingsley in surprise, "Damn!" said Kingsley, "Whoever it is must have cast anti-apparation wards on the village."

"What should we do?" Donaldson asked in confusion.

"Keep trying spots nearby until you can find one not protected!" Kingsley said in annoyance. When nothing happened after several attempts, Kingsley shook his head in frustration, "Try the gates of Hogwarts!" he shouted at them.

With a nod of satisfaction, he watched the team Apparate away. He quickly looked at the remaining few Aurors. "Start calling in as many off duty people as possible, if someone has gone to the trouble of casting anti-apparation wards, this isn't some small time deal."

Everyone left sprang into action, lunches forgotten on the tables, and all Kingsley could think was "Looks like the shit has hit the fan!"

**XX HP + GW XX**

Neville and the others were now being pressed rather hard. Like he had suspected, the Death Eaters had tried to out flank them, mercifully leaving the road open and unharrassed for the moment.

He found defending from set positions a little different than most of the tactics they had been learning and practising and he made a mental note that it was something they needed to go over. After that he was too busy, firing spells and defending team-mates to think of anything but fighting.

During a lull where he was, he glanced behind him and looked at Millie. She and Hermione were close to the road, and as of yet not having to do much fighting. He was glad to see them urging the refugees, giving them encouragement and actually taking turns healing some of the more badly injured so that they could make it to the Hospital Wing.

His attention was drawn back to the job at hand when another round of spells came flying into their positions. It was obvious that the number of attackers had increased by the number of spells and he prayed that relief would come soon or they stood the chance of being over run.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Across from Neville, Ron sat and brooded. Nothing was happening where he was situated and he could hear the sounds of spell-fire from across the road. He was worried about Hermione, because that was the side she was on and he had no idea where she was placed in the line.

The more he sat and the louder the sounds from behind him became, the more antsy he was. Slowly he edged towards the road, just wanting to see what was going on, figuring that from his vantage point he could cover his position, as the others surely would be attacked first because they were closer to Hogsmeade.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny rejoined Harry, but she could tell they were tiring, they had spent a lot of energy in practise that morning and with all the transformations and Teleportusing they had been doing, their magical core levels were dropping.

Ginny debated transferring some of her energy to Harry but then decided against it. She would rather be by his side, than have to withdraw if she over did it, and she knew there was no way Harry would stop till the attack had been dealt with. She just hoped and prayed that they had the energy to survive.

Ginny felt out toward Harry, and knew that last transformation into the Manticore had taken a lot out of him. She was starting to get worried and sent to him, "_Harry, no more transformations unless absolutely necessary, you're over tiring yourself."_

She felt his displeasure at her reminder, but then she heard him say in acceptance, "_Okay, my love. You're right as usual. If we're going to conserve our energy let's see what we can do from the ground."_

They headed for the loudest sounds of battle, or in reality destruction. Though a few bands of residents had formed, resistance was still rather feeble. The surprise had been too overwhelming and too widespread to give anyone any time to formulate any cohesive defence.

Harry and Ginny jogged through the remains of the town, at least where they were, the destruction seemed fairly complete. They tried to ignore the number of bodies that they passed, none were obviously alive, their wounds far too major to have survived, their vacant eyes staring out imploringly, as if asking why had this happened.

They finally came to the end of a small side street and they felt the ground shake with a nearby explosion. Harry took one look at Ginny, nodded once, and they proceeded around the corner.

The sight that met them horrified them. The Death Eaters were corralling a crowd of people together in a semi-enclosed area. They could hear the taunts and cruel laughter as the Death Eaters told in minute detail what awaited those who wouldn't accept the Dark Mark.

It bolstered their hearts when no one stepped forward, even though they were being threatened with the most vile of punishments.

As of yet unnoticed, Harry and Ginny tried to figure out how best to approach the scene before them. The number of adversaries seemed to preclude a direct assault but there didn't seem to be many other options.

Their minds were made up when one of the Death Eaters grabbed a young girl from her mothers arms and began to tear off her clothing. Ginny could feel Harry's rage building and she fervently hoped that he could control it sufficiently so that he didn't collapse after using one of Merlin's powerful spells.

She could feel the magic building in Harry and she let hers build with it, their only real hope was to attack with such ferocity that the defenders would be overwhelmed and flee before they could realize they were only being attacked by a single pair.

"_Ginny, aim your spell down the right side, making sure you don't hit any of the captives, I'll be doing the same down the left. We'll need to move forward about ten feet to pull this off. If we do, there should only be three or four left to deal with,"_ Harry sent.

"_All we need to do is get across that ten feet," _Ginny sent back.

"_That's right, ten short feet," _Harry replied. He had considered teleportusing but didn't want to expend the energy. Things were getting that dicey and even if he made it, he wasn't one hundred percent that Ginny would.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Minerva gave a small jump in surprise when six Aurors appeared behind them. She had been concentrating so hard on the fight before her that they had arrived unnoticed.

Donaldson came running up to the Headmistress and looked around in disbelief. Spell-fire was rocketing around everywhere and there was fire and smoke wherever he turned. Neville's group was being pushed to the maximum and unless help came soon they would collapse.

Donaldson quickly dispatched four of his men to bolster the line that was under assault the heaviest. One he sent immediately back to the Ministry for reinforcements, saying "Send anyone available immediately, don't wait to get a group together or we might not be here when you return."

The youngest Auror nodded, swallowing visibly, and though looking quite, pale he had his wits about him and he knew there wasn't a second to waste. He Apparated from where he stood.

Millie noticed a group of people pinned down in a small cut in the road, there were small banks on either side, protecting them for the moment, but if the Death Eaters noticed them, they would be easy targets once some of the Death Eaters moved their positions slightly.

She told Hermione to keep watch from their position and she hurried over to Neville. He had backed off slightly to assess everything now that the four Aurors had joined his line.

"Nev, we need to do something," she said, pointing at the huddled mass of refugees.

Neville nodded, leaving them so exposed was unconscionable, "Okay Millie, let me get over to Luna. Glancing up the road, making sure there wasn't any one looking his way at the moment, he dashed across the road.

Luna looked much like she did always, there was a certain look of detachment, but there was also a look of determination underneath. He quickly explained what he wanted done and Luna listened passively, but intently. She just nodded and gave a quick, "Okay," before she turned away.

Since only she and the other one closest to the road, Professor Flitwick, had been in position to support the ones on the other side, she called the others together. "We're going to collect those people pinned down up the road, I want everyone to wheel forward, with this end remaining anchored where it is, the rest will work their way up and around so we line the road".

She glanced at everyone to see if they had understood, and when she saw that they all comprehended what she had said she continued. "Once we are all in position, half of us will cross the road, every other one from this end. We will shield the road while the refugees make their way down the road until everyone is safe. Then, starting at the other end, you will disengage and make your way back to this spot, covering anyone that may need it. Any questions?

She looked everyone in the eye and each shook their head, indicating that they all understood what they were to do.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, at least Hermione wasn't going to be involved with leaving their positions and risking themselves further by exposing themselves in the rescue.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Bellatrix was officially infuriated, and that was an understatement. Things had been slowly deteriorating and no one seemed to know why. Whole small squads of attackers were disappearing, and no one had seen or heard anything. It was clear that the road to Hogwarts hadn't been retaken and large numbers of people had made it to safety.

She looked around at the massive amounts of destruction they had wrought and she wondered if it wasn't enough of a victory. She was already displeased by the reported number of missing attackers, maybe it was best to depart with those remaining and call it a day.

Just when she was about to speak to Rabastan, a huge double concussion reached them from just up the street. From out of the swirling smoke and debris, several Death Eaters stumbled back towards her position.

She, Rabastan and several others ran forward, meeting the survivors as they came close. "What happened?" she demanded.

One of the bloodied Death Eaters paused before her, "We were attacked from behind, Mistress. We never saw it coming," the injured man said, before moving on.

"Come with me!" Bellatrix shouted. Those nearby joined her and the men she had brought with her, making their contingent fifteen. "Spread out and find whoever is behind this," she yelled at them.

They slowly made their way up the street, slowed by the swirling smoke, but it was rapidly diminishing. As it lifted they could finally make out two figures hustling the people who had been captured away from where they had been held.

"That has to be them. Get everyone available to surround them, I do not want them to be allowed to escape," Bellatrix said, her face twisted into a scowl. Those nearby could feel the hate radiate off of her as she malevolently stared at the pair down the road.

Impatiently Bellatrix waited until she got word that they area had been surrounded and every avenue of escape blocked. She smiled evilly, in the interim, several more groups of attackers had joined with hers on the edge of the Square.

Gleefully she motioned them forward, wanting to find out who dared oppose the Dark Lord's forces.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny were aware of the forces moving around them, but they stayed to make sure the last of the captives made it to safety. They held their ground, not wanting to draw the encircling attackers to cut off those who were slowly making their way around the Square and to the safety of Hogwarts.

"_How you doing, my Love?" _Harry asked.

"_The same as you, Harry, and you know it," _Ginny replied.

"_Any chance of me convincing you to get the hell out of here?" _Harry sent with a grin.

Ginny felt as well as saw Harry's grin, knowing that he already knew the answer. _"Not a one,_" she sent back, grinning too.

"_Thought so," _Harry sent. He took a quick look around. He was glad to see the the attackers had let the captives escape, obviously he and Ginny were now their focus. He reached out and took Ginny's hand, pulling her towards him.

Ginny was a little surprised, only feeling what Harry was about to do as he initiated his action. Smiling, she let him take her in an embrace and kiss her soundly.

Looking at one another, they saw how dirty, sweaty, blood spattered and disgusting they looked. Harry could hardly tell Ginny's hair was red at this point from all the dirt that had coated it.

Harry watched dispassionately as the Death Eaters moved in, he knew they could have easily departed but he wanted to inflict as much damage as possible to the attackers not only to avenge those who had been slaughtered but also to reduce the number he'd have to kill later.

He wanted Voldemort and his followers to think twice about ever doing something like this again, and the best way was to make the cost so high that he wouldn't be tempted to repeat it.

Harry locked eyes with Ginny's and he felt her love flowing out of her, just as he was aware of his flowing to her. He took heart from it and suddenly didn't feel as nearly exhausted as he had before. He knew it wasn't Ginny sending him some of hers because he could feel her experiencing the same thing. Love truly was the Power the Dark Lord knew nothing about.

The Death Eaters were almost where Harry wanted them, and unfortunately, Bellatrix wasn't among the two largest groups and as much as he wanted to kill her, he wanted numbers instead.

Just before they reached the point Harry had picked, the all stopped. Bellatrix's vile, irritating voice rung out. "Who dares defy the Dark Lord?"

"Why should it tell you?" Harry replied.

"You don't want to die unknown, do you?" she taunted. "The Dark Lord will wish to know of your folly."

Harry smiled and he felt Ginny's mirth too, "Voldemort will know of me soon enough," Harry replied.

"You dare speak his name! For that you will die!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I dare and we have no intention of dying," Harry said, amused.

Bellatrix's anger grew higher, this mere boy dared to think he could take on the fifty or so Death Eaters surrounding him and the girl. "You are a fool," Bellatrix spat disdainfully.

"No, you are Bellatrix," Harry replied.

He saw her eyes widen, surprised he knew her by sight, having enough of this useless bantering she turn away, saying, "Kill them," as she headed back towards the centre of the Square.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Ah, a nice place to take a break, don't you think? Third cliffy in a row! I'm on a roll.**

**As always please review. Though I'm not sure any of you will even get a notification that his is posted. Fanfiction seems to be having some difficulties. Well, here's hoping.  
**


	48. Chapter 48: The Battle Continues

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 47: The Battle Continues**

Ron took his position with the others as they moved to rescue the Hogsmeade residents trapped up the road. He was fairly far from where Hermione was stationed, but he kept glancing in her direction. He was growing concerned by the intensity of the attacks on Neville's positions and he was afraid that Hermione would end up in the thick of the fighting, or worse.

As Luna had directed, half the defenders that lined the road, hurried across to the other side on her command and erected a shield wall to keep the refugees from harm. It took a little urging but the refugees finally started to file past, starting to jog as the shields held off the spells shot their way.

Neville was surprised that none of the Death Eaters were using _Avada Kedavra_, but figured maybe they weren't adept at casting it, remembering the fake Moody's admonishment, that without sufficient will and magic all the kids in class could have cast it and not even given him a nose-bleed.

The attack was increasing along his side and he finally got worried enough that he had the middle of the arc pull back so that they were now in a straight line. By doing so it allowed the Death Eaters to get closer to the road end of the line.

Neville looked over at Donaldson, the Auror who was in charge of the group that had arrived and gave him a look that said "How long till help arrives?"

Donaldson looked worriedly back at him, shrugging in answer, conveying "I don't have any bloody idea."

Neville just nodded and turned back into the fray. If help didn't arrive soon, they were going to be in trouble, not that they were having a picnic at the moment.

Just when it seemed the attack was faltering a large blasting curse hit near the road at the end of the line where Millie and Hermione were stationed, a huge amount of dust, dirt and debris was thrown into the air, obscuring the view of the area.

As it began to clear, Neville's heart went into his throat, Millie and Hermione were laying on the ground, along with several of the refugees. He began to run there, not only to check on the fallen people, but to make sure the hole in the line was plugged.

Up the road, more refugees were filing past, many more having joined those that had been caught in the small cut in the road. Ron was second from the end and holding his section of the shield wall when they felt and heard the concussion from down the road.

Ron looked down there in horror, noticing that Hermione was laying flat on the ground, he took a quick glance in the direction of the Death Eaters and it seemed that their attack had dwindled down to practically nothing. Since he hadn't had a spell hit his section of the shield wall for quite some time, in his mind anyway, he suddenly broke from the line and started to run down to check on Hermione.

Luna watched in horror as Ron broke from the line, creating a hole in the shield wall. Just at that moment a small contingent of refugees began to cross the area now left unprotected. She desperately tried to slide down to fill the hole, as did McGonagall who came running from across the road to do the same.

Luna screamed Ron's name in fury, something no one had thought her capable of, but it was too late, the damage had been done, a sickly purplish red spell came flying through the hole, striking the group of huddled refugees, and several fell to the ground.

Ron had heard Luna's yell but ignored it as he hurried to Hermione. He arrived just after Neville did and they were relieved when a pair of shaken witches got slowly to their feet, followed by the refugees that they had been helping. Everyone was shaken, and some had minor injuries but all had survived.

Ron ran up to Hermione, "Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "Why aren't you in your position?" she asked in confusion.

"I. . . I saw you go down, I was worried," he said quietly.

It was then that they saw the desperate situation up the road, McGonagall and Luna were trying hard to hold the spot that Ron had abandoned, while several other refugees tried to help those who had been struck by the spell.

Ron noticed in horror that as they group left and proceeded down the road towards them, they left four people laying where they had fallen. He looked beseechingly into the eyes of his three friends around him, but all he saw was their disappointment. He would have rather they raged in anger at him for his stupidity but with a sake of their heads, they all went back to what they were doing, trying desperately to keep the road open.

While they had been dealing with the results of the Blasting Curse, the situation had gone from desperate to critical, the Death Eaters had stopped attacking along the whole line and were concentrating on one spot, starting to overwhelm the defenders and just as it looked like they would fail, all hell broke out. A huge fireball erupted in the centre of the village and they heard Donaldson say, "My God, what have they done?"

**XX HP + GW XX**

"**Kill them," Bellatrix said as she turned and walked away.**

"_Ready Love?_" Harry sent with a smile, along with the mental image of what he planned.

Ginny smiled back, "_Ready,_" she sent.

Though they were tired, their love had bolstered them and they first cast a number of blasting spells in a circle around themselves, effectively obscuring them from the view of the Death Eaters.

The assembled Death Eaters were at first astonished by the rapidity of the spells that the young couple cast, but they began to laugh when they all fell quite short of their lines. They started forward, confident that their numbers were more than a match for the two before them, no matter how fast they could cast their spells.

It was at their moment of the feeling of triumph that all hell broke loose, where two young people had stood, there were two huge, angry, Hungarian Horntails, and after a brief pause, they began to breathe fire at the closest massed groups. Within seconds most of the Death Eaters that had stood against them were gone.

Bellatrix was walking gleefully back into the Square when she heard a large commotion behind her. She turned around in confusion, wondering what the horrid sound was. Her eyes opened wide in disbelief, instead of her triumphant soldiers, she saw two Dragons chasing down the few remaining Death Eaters as they tried to escape, the rest having been reduced to small piles of cinder by the intensity of the flames, even from her distance, she felt the heat of the blasts they had unleashed.

At first she felt her rage building, "How in the name of Slytherin had two Dragons entered the Battle?" she thought as she stared at the carnage before her. That thought quickly fled as she noticed the larger of the two Dragons look directly at her and begin to advance.

Bellatrix couldn't believe how fast the Dragon closed on her and she barely got a shield up before the Dragon's flame hit her. It stopped the flame but she was sure she was going to be roasted alive as the heat began to penetrate. Just when she thought she couldn't stand any more the flames ceased.

Luckily for her a few of the remaining Death Eaters had cast several strong blasting curses at the Dragon. She was stunned to see that they had no apparent effect, but it did buy her enough time to cancel the anti-apparation wards and with one last order, "Flee if you can!" she yelled, before she Apparated away.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny could tell she and Harry were on the verge of exhaustion, threatening to collapse at any second. She looked and couldn't see any more Death Eaters before her, so she turned just in time to see Harry take off after Bellatrix. She watched in awe as Harry breathed out a huge column of flame and she so hoped that he had killed Bellatrix. She was disappointed when the flame died out and she was still standing.

She saw what had distracted Harry as several Blasting Curses struck him in the side but through the Bond, she knew he didn't take any harm from it, letting her breathe a sigh of relief.

Harry turned instantly on the ones who had attacked him and with two swipes of his mighty claws they were dispatched, sliced into piles of barely recognizable pieces of flesh. He roared his outrage as he felt the wards fall and he saw Bellatrix Apparate away after telling the remaining attackers to flee.

As the adrenalin rush consumed itself, and the threat was now gone, Harry felt like he could barely move, with his last remaining magical strength he transformed back into his human self, watching with pride and satisfaction as Ginny did likewise. They walked slowly to one another and Harry took Ginny into an embrace, kissing her soundly, while sending, "_I am so proud of you and what you did today. You were magnificent."_

"_So were you my love, so were you,"_ Ginny sent back, allowing Harry's kiss to carry his love to her and hers to him. But unlike before, there wasn't enough magic left to bolster them and as they were embracing, both slowly collapsed to the ground.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Neville and Donaldson stared at the rising column of flame in the village and their hearts quailed, "What manner of evil had the Death Eaters unleashed?" they both thought.

Both sides had paused when the earth shook and the flames erupted in Hogsmeade, but after a moment the attack resumed. The Death Eaters thought that Bellatrix or one of the other senior Death Eaters must have unleashed some sort of powerful black magic and they attacked with greater fury.

Neville saw several of his line go down, killed or injured he couldn't tell at this point, one had been an Auror and the other one of the teachers, Sinistra he thought, but wasn't sure, he had no time to look as he was trying to get the remainder to safety.

He felt more than saw the remainder of the line to the outside, falling back hurriedly. He was proud that they weren't turning and running, just walking backwards, quite hurriedly, but returning fire with every step of ground they gave up.

Then just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, two of the remaining defenders tripped over obstacles and fell to the ground, he heard a triumphant roar from the Death Eaters and he prayed that they would get back to the gates alive.

Then two miraculous things happened, a contingent of Aurors arrived and threw themselves into the battle and they heard the magically amplified voice of Bellatrix Lestrange yell out "Flee if you can."

Neville watched in wonder as the remaining Death Eaters who were moments from victory, faltered and suddenly disappeared.

Neville quickly ran to the places he had seen members of his line fall, luckily Sinistra had only been stunned, and the young Auror had sustained a deep but non-life threatening cut. He deftly healed the man's arm and side, telling him to remain where he was. He had lost some blood and might pass out if he stood to quickly.

The Auror nodded and removed a Blood Replenishing Potion from a small pouch he carried. "We all carry potions that might be needed when someone is injured, something you and your people should consider," he said looking at the people being treated around him.

Neville was joined by one of the new Aurors, so he said goodbye and thanks to the one on the ground. He got up and started to walk away, when it struck him, he didn't even know the man's name.

He stopped abruptly and looked back at the Auror, "By the way, my name is Neville, Neville Longbottom, what's yours?"

The young Auror smiled back, "Peter, Peter Weaver," he replied. "Longbottom, eh? You related to Frank and Alice Longbottom? They're well remembered in the corps."

Neville felt a surge of pride fill him, "They're my parents," he said steadily.

The young Auror's eyes widened, all knew the story of the Longbottoms in the corps. "They'd be proud of you for what you've done today," he said, staring Neville in the eyes.

Neville nodded fighting his emotions, "Thanks," he said, before he turned and walked away, there were many more that need attention and he was wondering what had happened to Harry and Ginny.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Now that the battle was over, Luna looked around to take stock of the situation. She directed several of the Aurors who had just arrived to check out the positions where the Death Eaters had been, she had heard some groaning and figured there might be some injured that needed taking care of.

She was surprised on finding one laughing quite happily, and she wondered why, the man was missing his arm. He looked up at her and said, "I'm free of the bastard, I'm free!. It took losing my arm, but damn it, that's a small price to pay for being set free, don't you think?"

Whatever spell had taken the arm off had effectively cauterized the wound, so the man was in no danger of bleeding to death and he welcomed the Aurors who came to take him into custody. As they placed him on a conjured stretcher, the pain potion they administered began to kick in and he relaxed back, saying softly, "I'm free, I free. . ." before he drifted off to sleep.

Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with still more Aurors and they began to make their way towards town. Luna found Ron, at just about the same time as Neville, Millie and Hermione. He was sitting on the side of the road on a rock, holding his head in his hands and crying freely.

"I killed them," he was sobbing. "I might as well have cast the spell myself, I killed them."

Luna was the one who walked slowly up to him and knelt down beside him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Ronald, it's okay," she said gently.

Ron lifted his head, the tears still streaming down his face, "But I got those people killed," he cried in anguish.

Neville joined Luna, kneeling down too, "You made a mistake in battle, and people died for it, but it was a mistake Ron, nothing more. Hell we all made mistakes today, it was the first time in combat for any of us. I'm surprised we're all here and relatively uninjured."

Ron looked hopefully from one to the other, staring into each of his friends eyes and only seeing the pain they felt for their friend, not condemning him for the error he had made. There was a sense of disappointment but they still felt for their friend. Ron felt relief sweep into him, but he was still crying for the people who had lost their lives because of him.

Hermione touched Neville's shoulder, "I'll stay, why don't you and the others go see if you can find Harry and Ginny," she said softly, a touch of concern in her voice. None of them could understand why they hadn't returned now that the battle was over.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Madam Pomfrey was swamped with patients and she didn't know how she was going to be able to treat them all. She had at least a dozen critical cases, any of which could die at any moment. She shook her head and just kept working as fast as she could.

Several of the older students had come to her aid, but none had sufficient training to handle any of the most severe cases. She rolled her head and shoulders while going to the next patient, trying desperately to relieve the aching and stiffness that was engulfing her.

She knew she was expending magic at a prodigious rate, but it couldn't be helped, lives were at stake. As she approached the next patient she looked around in pride at the students helping her. She knew none had ever seen the amount of blood and carnage that they were seeing but they all kept working, healing minor injuries when they could, administering potions where they were needed.

She felt herself re-energized slightly by the feelings she was experiencing, never had she had more pride in the students of Hogwarts than at this very moment.

She was working feverishly on one of the most severely wounded but as she laboured to repair the extensive damage, the young man died right before her eyes. Poppy Pomfrey, felt her eyes mist up as she stared at the young man for a moment, but then knowing other desperately wounded people needed her, she quickly covered the young man with a sheet and turned to the next patient.

To Poppy it seemed a never ending stream of people were coming into the Hospital wing, so she called one of the Prefects to her. "Start diverting the less critically wounded to the Great Hall and see if you and some of the others can't handle them there. Only send the most critically wounded up here, we're running out of room."

The young woman nodded and Poppy knew she should remember her name, but at the moment she was overwhelmed by the number of people who needed treatment and her mind was tiring just as much as her body was.

Just when it seemed she would be totally overwhelmed, the doors of the Wing burst open and she was surprised but pleased to see a large contingent of Medi-Witches and Wizards pouring through into the Ward.

Most set immediately to work, not even bothering to consult with Poppy. She didn't care, they were competent people and needed no instructions from her, she was just glad they had arrived.

One of the senior Medi-Wizards came over to where she was working, motioning another to join them. Once the second Medi-Wizard joined them, he relieved Poppy from treating the patient so that the other could talk to her.

Poppy smiled tiredly at the Medi-Wizard, who she recognized. "Hi Paul, I'm glad to see you and the others," she said wearily.

"We came as soon as we could. The Aurors wouldn't let us Apparate until the gates of the school were secure," Paul said apologetically.

"The gates? The fighting was that close?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, some of the fiercest fighting took place there according to Kingsley." Paul replied.

"How's the battle coming then?" Poppy asked as they made their way into her office and sat down.

"From what I understand, it's over now."

Now that they were sitting down, Poppy was surprised to see house elves appearing and disappearing without disrupting anyone's work. She was astonished to see them replacing empty or near empty wire baskets of potions, so that no one who needed them were more than a couple of steps from the potions and never lacked the one they needed.

Paul followed her glance and smiled, "That's some system you have set up with the house elves. I'm surprised you have that many potions on hand."

Poppy looked at him, her face gobsmacked at what she was witnessing. "I wish I could say it was my doing, but I can't. I never thought to have the elves help in the hospital," she said truthfully.

To further befuddle the two stunned watchers, a elf appeared with a tray of tea and a vile of potion that she handed to Poppy. "Mistress will please take this, and mistress will feel much better," the small elf said before disappearing again.

Paul looked at her, his eyes wide, "What? . . . How? . . ." he said pointing from Poppy's potion to the tray and to where the elf had stood.

"I hate to admit it, and probably shouldn't, Minerva will probably have a fit, but we have no bloody idea," Poppy said, quite amused. She then downed the potion and sighed in relief. Every ache and pain she had been feeling was reduced to a mere echo of itself.

"Paul, why don't you go get to work, I'm going to take a short break, have some tea and I'll be back out to help shortly," Poppy said with a smile.

Paul looked at her in disbelief and as he stood he said, "Okay, but afterwards we're going to have a talk."

"Fine with me, but there is little more I can add," she said as she poured herself some tea. "Go on now, people need treating," she chided him with a smile, shooing him out of her office.

Paul left and went to check on things and was pleased to find that everything was well under control. All the more seriously wounded had been stabilized and port-keyed to St. Mungo's, the less seriously wounded were being handled ably by his staff with help from the Hogwarts students. He was gratified to see, that now that the serious cases were handled, that his staff members were instructing the students in some of the slightly more advanced techniques of treatment that would have been a bigger help to Poppy till the staff of St. Mungo's had arrived to help. Their arrival had been so timely that no one had been diverted to the Great Hall as room had been made available in the Hospital Wing.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Minerva went with the contingent of Aurors and Neville and his friends as they made their way into Hogsmeade. The first thing they noticed that they found astonishing was the fact that the Death Eaters had forgotten to destroy the train station, one of their jumping off points of the attack.

One other thing was even though they had wrought such death and destruction, they had failed to place the Dark Mark above the village. Something that Kingsley found most unusual and perplexing.

Though Neville and the others wanted to hurry into the village, Kingsley made them stay with the Aurors. There could still be a few Death Eaters lurking in the shadows to kill or maim a few more people.

Donaldson noticed the footprints heading down the side of the road away from the fighting so he and ten other Aurors fanned out and went to check in that direction.

From the edge of the village, the scene was very disheartening. Fires still smouldered around the edges of the village, and though there were areas that looked relatively untouched, it was apparent that between 50 and 75 percent of the village had been severely damaged or destroyed.

Minerva and Kingsley were standing side by side, "My god, the destruction," Minerva whispered.

Kingsley was just shaking his head, "Does anyone have any idea what caused the Death Eaters to flee?" he asked.

They were walking slowly into the village proper, their numbers being swelled by members of the MLE. It was apparent that the victims they were finding were fleeing into the village and not out of it, at least on the one side. The other had them falling in all directions, a combination of fleeing away from the initial attack on this side of the village and those that were trying to get to Hogwarts when the road had been opened. Though at first glance there seemed to be dead everywhere, only 15 villagers were found there, along with several Death Eaters.

The searchers began to split into teams, heading in different directions, with the main group that had Kingsley, Minerva and the five students staying on course for the Village Square.

Here, miraculously they found the Three Broomsticks still standing, virtually untouched. Rosmerta and her staff were out working on repairing what little damage the building had sustained. When she saw the group coming from Hogwarts she left her employees to continue working while she joined in the sweep of the town.

"Glad you could make it," she said a bit sarcastically, but softened her look when she saw the hurt and regret in the eyes of those who had come late. "Hell of a day, eh Shacklebolt?" she said a bit more genially.

All Kingsley could do was nod as they continued towards the Square. The Aurors and MLE members were astonished as people began to work their way out of the rubble of the buildings. Some by Apparating and some by old fashion digging themselves out. Of course they had magic to help move debris, but it was still an arduous task none the less.

First by ones and twos, and then whole families, the survivors made their way free. Most had terrifying tales to tell of their escapes from the Death Eaters and the horrifying experience of being trapped as their houses and shops came tumbling down on top of them.

They also found members of the villages fire defence crews working to put out the largest of the fires that were nearby. It was also obvious that others were working on the far side of the village as columns of steam began to replace the ones of smoke that were rising into the sky.

McGonagall had sent the remainder of the staff back to the school so it was only her and the five students that were accompanying the Aurors into the village. With each passing moment their anxiety increased, the lack of any sign of Harry or Ginny was starting to worry them more and more.

Near the centre of the Square they found a large patch of vitrified ground with a crescent shape in the middle, obviously something had scorched the ground from the direction across the Square from where they stood, it was also evident the fire had come from a bit of a height.

No one seemed to have an idea what could of caused it, and they were becoming more concerned and puzzled by the moment.

As they neared the other side of the Square it was apparent that much of the fighting had taken place in that vicinity. The ones from Hogwarts hoping that it proved that Harry and Ginny had been there, hopefully causing the Death Eaters to retreat.

It was when they exited the Square they come on the most puzzling thing of all. In two huge areas, totally scorched by flame, they found a multitude of small blackened raised patches that they had a hard time identifying, it wasn't until they found the remains of several wands and other pieces of metallic debris that they realized they were the remains of Death Eaters. That was confirmed by the finding of one with a mask, that was the signature piece of equipment of Voldemort's inner circle Death Eaters. Kingsley was able to identify a piece of jewellery as belonging to one Rabastan Lestrange.

Neville silently cursed, wishing that it had been Bellatrix instead but he was glad that one of Voldemort's senior people had met their demise and from what he had heard, Rabastan had been present when his parents had been tortured, even if he hadn't thrown a curse himself, he deserved death just as much as Bellatrix did.

Gladdened by the fact of Rabastan's death, they pushed on, heartened once again by the numbers of survivors that were making their way out of the rubble that was Hogsmeade.

As they pushed past the huge numbers of dead and incinerated Death Eaters it was Millie who spotted two people laying together at the edge of the pavement, her eyes widened in fear as she called to Neville and they ran to the two still figures.

At first the weren't sure it was Harry and Ginny, so caked with grime, soot and blood, neither was recognizable, their hair coloured a dull brownish grey and their clothes a similar colour.

It was Millie who reached them first and she bent down, gently brushing some of the dirt away, revealing the dark mid-night blue Dragon-hide jackets that positively identified them as their missing friends.

As the others came rushing over Millie was already casting diagnostic spells, and with tears of relief she called out, "They're alive!"

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Well that certainly was exciting, don't you think? Rabastan got what was coming to him, what do you thing old Voldy's reaction is going to be at the loss of almost the full attacking force? Somehow I don't think he's going to be really pleased, do you?**

**I'm gratified not only by the number of reviews but also the huge numbers who have Favourited the story and also added it to their alert list. **

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you personally but with the price of gas now days, I don't see it happening, though maybe this summer I'll throw a barbecue and invite you all over. We'll coordinate that later.**

**As always, your reviews are what motivates me, so keep them coming, I really do like hearing from you.**


	49. Chapter 49: The Calm After the Storm

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 48: The Calm After the Storm**

**As the others came rushing over Millie was already casting diagnostic spells, and with tears of relief she called out, "They're alive!"**

Minerva, Luna and Kingsley hurried to the spot where Neville and Millie were casting spells on the fallen pair. Though they had a few minor injuries, nothing really could be found wrong with them.

"We need to get them to the Hospital Wing," Minerva said fervently, but before anyone could react a small contingent of House Elves appeared. At the forefront were three who seemed to be in charge. Minerva recognized Dobby, Donder and was pretty sure the third was one named Dixie.

The elves bowed but hurriedly turned towards Harry and Ginny.

The people watching were astounded by the sudden appearance of the elves and it took a moment for them to recover. Neville and Millie were gently but firmly removed from the fallen couple's side, as the elves began to perform actions that totally befuddled the watchers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva asked, confused by the elves appearance and their taking over the treatment and care of Harry and Ginny.

Dobby looked up at the Headmistress, "I is sorry Mistress, no time to explain now. We's will take care of the Lord and his Lady."

Everyone was astounded by the elves reply. When he began to turn back to Harry and Ginny, Minerva said, "What do you mean you will take care of them? Take them immediately to Madam Pomfrey!"

Donder and Dobby turned towards the Headmistress once again, looking quite agitated. "We is sorry Mistress, that is be no good. We's will handle it!" Dobby said, much more forcefully.

Minerva was now shocked beyond comprehension, "As Headmistress, I order you to take them to the Hospital Wing or leave them alone for us to handle," she said a bit hotly.

If she had expected the elves to back down, she was sorely disappointed. "We's can NOT do that," Donder replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"If you no longer wish to serve Hogwarts and the current Head, so be it," Minerva responded, her Scottish temper rising.

"We's do not serve the Head of the school, We's serve the Lord and Lady, only they may remove us from service to's the Castle," Dobby said, with a frown. "We's go now, Lord and Lady need treatment. Good bye!"

The small group assembled then watching in amazement as the elves, along with Harry and Ginny disappeared.

Too shocked for words, they all just stared at the spot where just a fleeting moment before, Harry and Ginny had lain. All that remained was a small swirl of smoke drifting in on the wind from the nearby fires.

Kingsley looked at Minerva, "May I inquire as to what is up with Hogwarts' house elves?" he asked delicately.

Everyone could tell that Minerva McGonagall was in a right state, and appeared to be ready to explode. She took a deep breath and looked at the Senior Auror. "You may inquire, but unfortunately I have no answers at the moment, but rest assured I will get some as soon as I return to the school."

With that, she spun on her heel and began to march back to Hogwarts, and it was apparent that she was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery of the house elves.

Kingsley watched her stalk off for a moment before turning to Neville, Millie and Luna. "You three had better head back too. Let the Ministry people take care of the rest of the town."

Neville nodded and looked at the other two, "Come on, he's right. Our duty lies back at Hogwarts." He then put an arm around Millie and with Luna following, they headed back towards the school.

Kingsley watched them as they departed too. They looked worn and tired beyond belief, but they also held their heads high. If what he had heard quickly from Donaldson, they had fought bravely and fiercely and he had said that it was the young man walking away that had been in charge of those defending the road to Hogwarts, not the Headmistress or any of the Teachers who were present. Shaking his head, he turned back to the job at hand and continued to sweep through the town.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione sat with Ron, who had turned and clung to her like a lost soul. Some lessons in life are very traumatic to learn and he had just learned a very harsh one.

He had pretty much cried himself out by this point, but was still breathing raggedly, his eyes closed as he was held by Hermione, who felt her heart breaking for him.

As she held him, she watched as the Aurors and MLE personnel had first brought out a few wounded Death Eaters and then a larger group of the dead. Hermione could not believe how exceedingly lucky they had been. Though the defenders had taken some injuries, and a few were severe, no one had been killed.

She realized that their training had played a large part in that fact and how fantastically Neville had performed in setting up their defences and directing everyone in the battle. She even heard many of the Aurors praising Neville's actions, along with saying how proud his parents would have been of him.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the angry form of Professor McGonagall as she came storming down the road, ignoring most of what she was passing, only pausing when one of the Aurors had asked her a question.

As soon as she had answered, she resumed her march down the road towards the gates of Hogwarts. Even Ron was enticed out of his melancholy by the look on McGonagall's face and the way she was walking.

"What's up with McGonagall?" he whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know, but I've never seen her look so angry," Hermione replied lowly.

A little ways behind her they could see Neville, Millie and Luna returning too. "Maybe we can find out from the others what has McGonagall so fired up," Ron said

As McGonagall stormed past, Hermione had one fleeting moment where she considered asking the Headmistress what was the matter but thought better of it when she came near enough for her to get a good look at McGonagall's face. She didn't want to do anything to draw attention to herself, deciding it was wiser to just wait until their friends got there.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Poppy Pomfrey was finally winding down, what with the help from St. Mungo's and the cessation of new patients being brought into the ward, things had settled down. All the critical cases had been transferred, the few remaining mildly injured people were being helped by the remaining staff of Medi-Wizards and Medi-Witches who were still at the school.

She sat down in her office and was just about to ask for some tea, when a house elf appeared, but instead of having a tray of tea, like she expected, the elf said, "Please Mistress, you's is needed."

"But. . ." Poppy got out, before being cut off by the elf.

"No time, must hurry!" the elf said sternly.

When Poppy looked shocked, the elf just came over and took a hold of her hand and in a moment, they were gone.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Minerva McGonagall was in such a state, she wasn't even aware of how fast she traversed the distance from Hogsmeade all the way back to Hogwarts and up to the Hospital Wing where she expected, or rather hoped to find Harry and Ginny.

She crashed through the door into the Hospital, causing everyone there to freeze and stare in her direction. When they saw the look on her face, they all hoped subconsciously that she wasn't looking for them.

Minerva let her eyes sweep the room, looking for Poppy. Not seeing her and after a glance into the office, which she found empty, she asked in a tight controlled voice, "Could someone tell me where Madam Pomfrey is?"

The nearest Medi-witch, who was working nearby and facing the office said, "She just went into her office not more than five minutes ago. She should be there as I'm sure I'd have noticed if she left."

"Are you sure?" Minerva said quite firmly.

"Yes, Headmistress, quite sure."

Minerva took a deep breath, trying to reign in her growing anger. "Ceazar!" she called out.

Immediately before her appeared her trusted servant and old friend, "Mistress called?" he asked bowing lowly, though there was a look of trepidation on his face.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Neville, Millie and Luna came level with Ron and Hermione, where they stopped and looked at their friends.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

Neville sighed, "We don't know."

"Are they all right?" Hermione asked, her apprehension growing.

"They're alive, that's all we know," Millie said sadly.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Hermione said, near hysterically.

Luna stepped forward and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Please calm down, Hermione, getting all upset isn't going to help."

Hermione shot her a glare that would have baulked most people, but Luna just calmly looked at Hermione and said, "We found Harry and Ginny just past the Square. They were lying together, barely recognizable because they were so covered in dust and blood. Millie cast some diagnostics and they were alive."

When Luna paused Hermione looked panicked again, "Then what? Where are they?"

"Well, that's the strange part," Luna said, a bit airily. "Some house elves showed up and took them away."

"Did they take them to Pomfrey at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Luna got a puzzled look on her face, "I don't think so. The elves were acting most peculiarly."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, looking very bewildered.

"Well, Donder and another elf were most forceful dealing with the Headmistress and didn't listen to her at all," Luna said seriously.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "The elves refused to do what she asked?"

"Oh, yes. They were apologetic about it but they did what they wanted and even left before they were dismissed," Luna said matter-a-factually.

Hermione looked at Neville, like she didn't believe what Luna was saying, acting like she was talking about one of her fantastical Magic creatures, "Is that true?" she asked, breathlessly.

Neville nodded, "Yeah, that about sums it up," he said nonchalantly.

So that's what had McGonagall all worked up," Hermione said more than asked. She got up hurriedly, "Come on, if we hurry we may be able to find out what's going on."

The five friends took off in a hurry, trying to catch up with McGonagall and see if they could find out anything more about the odd behaviour of the elves. They reached the Hospital Wing just as McGonagall called out for Ceazar.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Minerva McGonagall stared at the house elf she had relied upon for years and come to know as a friend more than just a servant. "Ceazar, can you tell me what is going on with the house elves?"

Ceazar got a very pained expression on his face and said softly, "No, Mistress, unfortunately I can not."

It was the way he said it that let Minerva realize that he knew more than he had said. "Do you know what is up with the elves?"

The old elf's face cringed further, making him appear to be in great pain. "Y- yes Mistress," he said, lowly, as if he would rather not have said so.

Hermione watched as Ceazar, bowed slightly as he replied and twisted his hands together, one of the things she knew was an indication of great distress the elf was feeling. She wanted so much to intervene and stop McGonagall from questioning him further, but held her tongue, not wanting to go against the Headmistress.

"Will you tell me if I order you to do so?" Minerva said sternly.

Ceazar cringed even more and said pleadingly, "Please, Mistress, do not make me."

Everyone in the room was now watching the confrontation between the Headmistress and the old wizened house elf. Not a sound was to be heard except for the voices of the two protagonists. They could see the growing anger within Minerva and there was a sense of foreboding in the air.

"Do you not serve the school and the Headmistress?" Minerva asked pointedly.

"Yes Mistress, but in that order," Ceazar replied.

What do you mean by that" she replied hotly.

"I can not say, Mistress," Ceazar said sadly.

"Can not or will not!" yelled Minerva, her temper approaching the breaking point.

"I can not," the old elf said, dejectedly, tears beginning to run down his face.

"I order you to tell me!" Minerva yelled even louder.

"Please, Mistress," Ceazar, pleaded in a whisper.

"TELL ME!"

Everyone watched as the old elf stared at Minerva, "I am sorry, old friend," he whispered haltingly. Then suddenly his eyes rolled back as he clutched his chest and fell to the floor.

Minerva stood staring in shock, her mind trying to deny what she was seeing before her.

Luna was the closest other person and she raced forward, casting several spells as she knelt beside the old elf. She looked up sadly and said softly, "He's dead."

Minerva started to shake her head back and forth, "No, no it can't be," she whispered forlornly, but when Luna just nodded the staid, rigid Headmistress began to cry uncontrollably. She knelt down beside her dear old friend, pulling him into her lap, regret firmly etched on her face and her tears falling freely.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept repeating through her tears.

Three young female house elves popped into the room beside Ceazar. One slowly approached the distraught Headmistress, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "We's need to take him to's prepare him for burial," she said tenderly.

Minerva looked into the diminutive elf's face, "Please," she begged.

"We's will come and gets you when it is time," the elf said softly.

Minerva nodded dully, and with one last look down on her dead companion of so many years, she slowly bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "Forgive me?" she whispered.

She slowly stood up and the three elves came forward, they gently levitated Ceazar's body and then with a bow toward the Headmistress, they disappeared.

Minerva looked around, seeming lost now that the incident was over, Luna came and took her by the hand and led her into Pomfrey's office, out of the view of the rest of the people in the ward. She closed the door and slowly the room came back to life, but there was a sense of melancholy now that filled the room.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Kingsley Shacklebolt had just finished his trip through the Village of Hogsmeade, or what remained of it. Fully 75 to 80 percent of the village had suffered some type of damage, with perhaps between 40 and 50 percent being severely or completely destroyed. Even with magic, it was going to take quite a lot to rebuild what had once been here.

As he re-entered the Square and came past the Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta took one look at him and said, "Come on in, Kingsley, it looks like you could use a drink."

Kingsley smiled sadly, he knew she was right. Never had he seen such wanton destruction and total disregard for life. So far they had somewhere between 70 and 80 Death Eaters either dead or captured, with the majority of them being dead. The highest concentration being in the vicinity of where Harry and Ginny had been found.

No one could explain the burnt and scorched remains that were found there. They had come across no one who had witnessed what happened first hand. There were reports of tremendous explosions and crashes, accompanied by screams, but that hadn't lasted long.

Shacklebolt sat at the bar, where a few locals were nursing their own drinks, all looking shell-shocked and he told himself he would have the Medi-Personnel check them over before he left.

Rosmerta placed a large Firewhiskey before him. When he looked up, he wasn't surprised to see she had one herself.

"I hear you're a hero," he said to her with a slight smile.

Rosmerta gave him a disgusted look, "I'm not any bloody hero," she said fervently.

"I hear you saved many lives," Kingsley said.

"I did what I could," she said, taking a sip of her Firewhiskey. "The real heroes are whoever stopped the attack and sent Bellatrix packing."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, right at the end, when she came running scared into the Square, screaming for anyone who was left to flee if they could," the barkeep answered. "You'd have thought she had seen Death himself, the way she was running."

"Maybe she did," Kingsley said softly. "Someone, or something sure did a number on the Death Eaters. Didn't you see anything?"

"I only saw Death Eaters attacking innocent people, and I pulled as many to safety as I could. My staff and I were busy enough with that, along with trying to keep this place standing. I can't believe they didn't concentrate on us," Rosmerta replied.

Kingsley looked at her with respect, "Rosie, you're still a hero in my book, no matter what you say."

"Thanks King, but like I said, I only did what I could. I just wish it could have been more," she replied softly.

Kingsley finished off his Firewhiskey, and set the glass on the bar. "Another?" Rosmerta asked.

"No, I have too much to do, but thanks just the same."

"Any time King, stop by and I'll spot you another," she said with a smile.

Kingsley nodded and smiled at the still comely woman. She may have been a bit older, but she was still easy on the eyes and feisty to boot. "A man could do much worse," he said to himself as he left the Inn.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Poppy Pomfrey was shocked when she disappeared from her office, but she was doubly so when she reappeared . . . she knew not where.

The place was splendidly appointed, but she didn't have much time to look around. As soon as they had arrived, the elf began to pull her hurriedly towards a doorway.

Once inside the next room she was startled to see Harry and Ginny laying on a huge bed. The elves were just finishing cleaning them up and they all pulled back respectively as the matron came forward and she noticed most were leaving the room.

She immediately pulled her wand and began to cast diagnostic spells on the young couple. She was surprised to find that a number of minor wounds had already been healed. The only thing she found troubling was that she could barely register their magical cores. At the level she was reading it might take a year or more to regenerate them, if they would at all.

"We need to get them to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible," she said worriedly, looking at one of the elves who was standing close by.

"I is sorry, Mistress, but that's can not be's done," he replied with a short bow.

Poppy recognized the elf as Donder, the one that seemed to be the elf who took care of Harry and Ginny. "But their magical cores are almost depleted."

"We's know, Mistress, that is why they's must remain here."

"But there are potions I could give them to help ," Poppy said.

"We's sorry, potions no good. Magic here better," Donder said, with conviction.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Poppy said, in bewilderment.

Donder's face screwed up in annoyance, not at Poppy, but it looked like he couldn't explain what he wanted to tell her.

Poppy looked back at Harry and Ginny, to her it appeared they were just asleep. They were laying side by side in a huge bed, the sheet tucked up under their armpits, their arms were laying on the sheet and their hands that were closest together were gently clasped together.

They appeared so serene and it looked like there was a soft glow about them. She turned back to Donder, "Why must they remain here?" she asked, wondering what was going on.

"Here's they heal bestest and fastest," Donder said, giving the matron a small smile.

Another elf entered the room, and Poppy thought he looked familiar, at least somewhat, but this elf had an air of authority about, unlike she had ever seen in an elf before.

"Mistress Pomfrey, does we do a good job with the Lord and Lady?" he asked, his face a mask of concern.

"Why, yes. Their physical injuries have been well dealt with. It's their magical cores I'm concerned about," the matron said.

The elf nodded and went and stood at the end of the bed, looking at the pair lying there with a look that Poppy could only call, of love. After a moment, the elf spun back to face her. "Lord and Lady must remains here. Cores heal bestest here."

"May I ask why you all keep referring to them as Lord and Lady?" Poppy said carefully.

Donder and the new elf just looked at her like she was crazy, "Because they is," the new elf said, like that was the end of it.

"I'm sorry, you seem familiar, but I don't recall your name," Poppy said contritely.

"I's sorry. I should be introducing myself first," the elf said. "I is Dobby, Lord Harry's friend."

Recognition came in a flash, but this Dobby was acting totally different from the Dobby she knew from the Castle. He had been a shy, almost comical elf, compared to this self-confident and commanding elf before her now.

Dobby looked at her and said, "It is times for yous to go, Headmistress needs you."

"Is she all right?" Poppy asked in a panic.

Dobby smiled at her sadly, "Physically yes, but hers heart be breaking. Come, I return you now." He extended his little hand toward her.

As she took it she looked back one more time at the peaceful looking couple, lying so still. Donder was straightening imaginary wrinkles on the bed as he hovered beside Harry and Ginny, the concern he was feeling written plainly on his face.

"Will I be able to check on them?" she asked Dobby.

"Yes Mistress, we's make sure yous see them. Now we must go."

Poppy was startled to reappear in her office and see the weeping, emotional woman that was the antithesis of the usual stern, unemotional woman she knew as Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts.

She immediately rushed to her side, where she looked at Luna Lovegood, who was holding Minerva's hand and talking softly to her.

"What happened?" she asked Luna.

"She was questioning her elf, Ceazar, but he couldn't answer her questions, when she kept insisting, he died," Luna said in her usual disassociated manner.

"Ceazar is dead?" Poppy asked in disbelief.

Luna just nodded.

"I should give her a Dreamless Sleeping Potion," the matron said rising and heading to where she kept the potions.

"You should probably stick to a fairly strong Calming Draught," Luna said offhandedly.

Poppy looked back, a frown on her face, wondering how this young woman could dare question her judgement.

Luna just smiled sadly and said, "The elves who took Ceazar away said they would come to get her when it was time for the burial, she really wants to go."

Poppy nodded, she understood Luna's reasoning. Though the Dreamless Sleeping Potion would probably be best, Minerva would never forgive anyone if she missed Ceazar's burial. "A Calming Draught it is," she said softly.

"I'll leave you then," Luna said. She took one last look at Minerva, who continued to weep silently now. "You didn't know, how could you?" she said softly as she gently ran her hand down over Minerva's hair.

As Luna got to the door, Poppy called to her, "Let Harry and Ginny's friends know that I have seen them and they are resting comfortably, though I have no idea when they will be up and around."

Luna nodded, "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that. Do you know if we'll be able to see them?"

"I wish I knew, but I'll ask when I check on them next," Poppy said, apologetically.

If Luna thought what the matron said was strange, she didn't let any sign of it show. She just opened the door and left to tell the others what she had found out.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Bellatrix knew she was in trouble, so far only fifteen, including herself, had returned from the attack on Hogsmeade, and it didn't look like any more would be coming. She was shaken and she also realized her arms were burnt fairly severely. Even though the Dragon Flame hadn't penetrated the shield, the heat had eventually made its way through.

Taking a good look around, she saw that Dolohov was the only other senior Death Eater to return. The two leaders from the north were missing as well as her brother-in-law, Rabastan.

His loss was the worst one in her estimation, because Voldemort knew him the best. The stragglers limped their way up the steps into Malfoy Mansion, everyone of them thinking how lucky they were to be alive.

Bellatrix looked closely at them and saw the hollow, shattered look that they all had and she hoped that she didn't look like that. It was bad enough to have lost virtually the whole force of one hundred, but to appear as a shattered broken person would only further infuriate the Dark Lord and that was one thing she didn't want.

Knowing that any delay in reporting to the Dark Lord would only increase her punishment, Bellatrix headed directly for the Great Hall, where Voldemort had ensconced himself.

The room was quite dark, as usual, when she entered, but it only took a moment to spot the Dark Lord as he sat in front of the fireplace. She hurried forward and threw herself down, bowing and kissing the hem of his robe.

She heard Voldemort take in a large breath, and exhale slowly. "I can tell by the stink of fear on you that all did not go well," he hissed out.

"I am sorry My Lord, what happened was well out of the realm of what we could have expected," Bellatrix said humbly,

"Out of the realm of the expected?" he asked detachedly.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said.

"Explain," he said dispassionately.

"Everything was going as to the plan, but then it seemed that there were ambushes being sprung on some of our people. Then we confronted a young couple, no more than twenty and we had them surrounded by about sixty of our attackers, I turned to return to the Square when all hell broke loose."

Voldemort looked troubled, "What do you mean, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix's eyes took on a faraway look, "I head an explosion and when I turned to look, there was a large cloud of dirt and debris hanging in the air. It was just clearing when some of our people began to more forward, then the next thing I knew there were two Dragons there and they wasted no time in attacking our people.

We lost fifty in a matter of seconds and then more in the next minute. I myself only escaped because of the bravery of several of our ranks.

The largest Dragon had turned it's attention onto me and I was just able to get a shield up before the flame struck me. As it was the heat was penetrating and I would most likely have succumbed to the heat, but several of the remaining attackers tried several blasting curses kbut they had no effect on the Dragon. That did distract it enough or me to cancel the wards, call for our people to flee and then depart myself."

"Come here Bellatrix," Voldemort said lowly.

Bellatrix knew what was coming, and she gave a small involuntary shudder. Being on the receiving end of a mind probe was never any fun, but the Dark Lord never took the recipient into consideration.

Bellatrix felt the crawling, creepy sensation of a million bugs the memories inside her brain as Voldemort read her memories of the events of the day. Like a macabre cinema show, she relieved the day as Voldemort rifled though her mind.

She saw the elation of her companions as they initially had great success and it looked like nothing could stop them. Then came the collapse of those holding the road to Hogwarts and the impression of areas of the attack that were falling behind, till finally the confrontation with the young couple and her near death from the Dragon and her ultimate escape.

Because of the Dark Lord's connection as he probed her mind, she felt a fleeting sense of, . . . worry? Something, as he viewed the time she was talking to the young couple, there was almost a sense of recognition, however fleeting it was.

Then as fast as it had begun, the Dark Lord left her mind and she felt herself slump as he released her. She was surprised a bit when he didn't immediately punish her for the débâcle that the raid had turned into, instead he sat there for a moment before he said softly, "Go fetch the other survivors and bring them back here to me."

Bellatrix wasted no time in hurrying to comply. She had an inkling of what may be coming but wasn't sure. Whatever it was, she didn't want to make it any worse than it already was going to be.

It took her longer than she had hoped to gather them all and get them to the Hall where Voldemort waited, not so patiently. When she entered with the last of them she bowed before him once again.

With an evil chuckle, he said, "Rise Bellatrix and punish those who failed you. The better job you do the less I'll punish you and right now, it will be a great punishment, so great I doubt you will survive." He then looked at one of the rest and sneered, "You too Dolohov, or you will suffer as greatly as Bellatrix."

The thirteen others looked exceedingly frightened but they knew if they resisted in any way it would mean certain death. Maybe they would survive what was to come, and maybe not, but it was their only hope as Bellatrix and Dolohov started at opposite ends of the line and twin cries of "_Crucio" _rang out and the screams could be heard echoing throughout the Manor. A sound that would reverberate for many hours before it would cease with Bellatrix's screams being the loudest and lasting the longest of any of them.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Well do you think Bellatrix survived her punishment with her life and or what's left of her mind intact. **

**The house elves are starting to make it known that they aren't going to act like they have in the past.**

**Will Harry and Ginny recover and if so, how long will it take. Then there is poor Minerva, and her having to deal with the death of Ceazar.**

**As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated., and to all those who celebrate it, have a happy Easter Weekend. **


	50. Ch50: So Many Questions, So Few Answers

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 49: So Many Questions, So Few Answers**

It was a little more than an hour later when a house elf appeared to take Minerva to Ceazar's burial. The Calming Draught had done it's job but Minerva was still very shaky. The house elf looked at Poppy and said, "You's come too. Mistress need you."

Poppy was a little surprised at how forceful the elf was. She had not made a request, but had flat out said that she was to come too.

Poppy nodded and went to Minerva, who was sitting at the desk. "Come on Minerva," she said softly, "Time to go."

Minerva looked up, her eyes still red from the weeping she had done. They had a haunted look to them that about broke Poppy's heart and she knew that as soon as they returned, she was going to administer a strong Dreamless Sleeping Draught so that her friend would get the sleep she so desperately needed.

Poppy helped Minerva stand and the elf came over between them, took a hold of their hands and in a moment they were gone.

They reappeared in a small valley that was filled with sunshine and had a gentle warm breeze blowing through it. They were near the centre of the valley, on a small gentle rise that let Poppy see all around them.

They were standing in an archway, that stood no taller than a couple of head spans above the humans. As the elf led them forward and down slightly, Poppy turned and looked at the archway. It was flat on top and there were five statues of elves lined across it.

The one in the centre depicted an ancient looking elf, in resplendent robes, he had a staff in his right hand and a very serious look to his face. He was flanked on his left by an elf in armour, a bow slung across his back, a sword on his belt and a Spear in his hand.

The one to his right was dressed in robes of a healer, her hands holding a bunch of plants that Poppy recognized for their medicinal qualities. To the Healers right was a male elf, dressed in the livery of a Hogwarts servant, but he looked nothing like the servile elves that one normally saw now days.

The last elf was to the Elf warriors left, was a female elf, holding two children, one in each arm. The one in her left arm was elf and the one in the right was human. She looked like a midwife or perhaps just an elf who took care of children, she had a mothers look to her and a sweet kindly face.

Poppy didn't know what to make of the five elves and she didn't get much time to look as the elf that had brought them, gently tugged on her hand and led her and Minerva to a grave a short distance down the gentle slope.

The scene that met them was a very sombre one. Poppy was surprised by the number of elves that were present. There was a large contingent of them that she recognized from Hogwarts, but there were also just as many she didn't.

Near the head of the open grave were three very ancient elves dressed in resplendent golden robes, each had a staff and they reminded Poppy of the centre statue. There were also elves dressed like the other statues. The one that Poppy found most interesting was that Dobby was dressed in armour and had a circlet on his head.

Poppy glanced at Minerva, but she seemed totally unaware of any of the live elves before her. Her eyes were glued to the body of Ceazar as it gently floated above the open grave. He was also dressed resplendently, in a set of robes bearing the Hogwarts crest, of a type that she had never seen before.

As soon as they arrived at the grave side, another elf in a set of resplendent robes of pure red, stepped forward and began to speak.

"Friends, we is here today to bury one of our best. He remained faithful the cause and our purpose, even unto his death, upholding his oath even when it meant hurting an old friend. He was truly a giant among elves."

Poppy was surprised when a low murmur of approval ran through the assembled elves.

"Known to us as Ceazar, he sacrificed himself rather than betray the trust placed upon him in these troubled times. We firmly hope that it is not in vain and that the cause of all who believe in the Light will benefit from his selfless act. We commend his body to the ground from whence it came and his spirit to the heavens where it truly belongs.

The officiant then fell silent and Dobby stepped forward. "Friends, we's need not morn our's dear friend. He has earned his place among our honoured dead. Soon we's will have a chance to's fulfil our destiny and sacrifices like his will need never take place again."

Dobby paused and looked down at Ceazar and whispered, "Good bye's dear friend, we's will miss you. Till we meet again in the place promised us in the beginning."

When Dobby was done speaking, the remainder of the elves there all spoke a soft "Good bye's friend, until we meet again," and they all departed. That just left Dobby, the three dressed in the golden robes and Minerva, Poppy and the elf that had brought them.

Dobby came slowly over to the Headmistress. "Would's you like to say good byes?" he asked softly to Minerva.

Minerva just nodded, her eyes clouded with her tears as she stepped closer to the grave. She knelt down right beside Ceazar's head. "Good bye, dear friend," she whispered, "I am so, so sorry," she sobbed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she looked up and saw it was Dobby.

"You's did not know. He's be knowing the risk, as we's all do, He's be a victim of this war just like's all the others," Dobby said softly. "Grieves for him, but not that you's is responsible. He's be not wanting that."

Minerva nodded slowly, wanting to believe his words but having a hard time doing so. The small female elf that had brought them came and took her by the hand. "Come's Mistriss, time we's be leaving."

Minerva took one last forlorn look at Ceazar and rose unsteadily, needing the steadying hand of the elf. She looked at Ceazar one last time and said softly, "I will miss you old Friend." The elf then urged her away from the grave.

Dobby then approached Poppy and withdrew a vial from his belt pouch. "Please be giving this to Headmistress, not Dreamless Sleeping Potion. This be what she be needing," Dobby stated firmly, his eyes holding the matrons in a fixed stare.

Poppy took the offered potion and stared at it. "What is it?" she asked.

Dobby got a frustrated look on his face, "It be . . . . it be bestest for Minerva," he said haltingly.

When Poppy hesitated in answering, Dobby said, "Please trust us, we's only want what is best."

Poppy saw and heard the sincerity in his voice and replied, "Okay, Dobby, I'll give it to her myself as soon as we get back. Is that good enough?"

Dobby nodded, "Yes Mistress, that be's fine. She be sleeping tonight and most tomorrow, then's she be better."

As they were finishing up, Poppy saw the three elves dressed in gold, knealing beside the grave. They were chanting something lowly and she could not make out what was being said, but Ceazar's body began to slowly lower into the grave. After a few moments, the grave magically filled and a headstone appeared.

Poppy could see Ceazar's name clearly, but what was written underneath was in some strange script and she could not read it. "What does it say?" she asked Dobby.

Without looking at it Dobby replied, "It be saying, "He gave his life so that the Light might prevail, and others might live."." He then looked up the slope where Minerva and the small elf waited. "It be time to go," he said, ushering Poppy with his hand towards where the others stood.

Poppy nodded and walked up to the pair waiting for her. As they neared the archway, she glanced once more at the five statues. "Who are they?" she asked the small elf.

The elf glanced at the statures and looked at Poppy, "You's be needing to ask Sir Dobby," was the reply.

When Poppy turned she found that they were alone. Shaking her head, she turned back to the small elf who took her hand and as they entered the archway, they disappeared, reappearing in the Headmistress' quarters.

Poppy led Minerva over to her bed and when she turned to thank the elf, she was surprised to find her and Minerva alone. Undaunted, she helped Minerva change and get into bed. She then administered the potion Dobby had given her.

Minerva took it passively, sighed once and dropped off to sleep. Poppy checked her vitals and found nothing amiss, then looking down at the careworn woman before her she said, "Sleep well Minerva, I hope what Dobby said will be true."

She then lowered the light and left to head back to the Hospital Wing, wishing she could check on Harry and Ginny once more before she went to bed herself.

**XX HP + GW XX**

When Luna exited the office she found Neville, Millie, Ron and Hermione waiting somewhat impatiently for her.

"Well?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

Luna looked at her in her usual way, her head tilted slightly, a small frown of contemplation on her face. "Well what?" she asked.

"How's the Headmistress? Did Pomfrey say anything about Harry and Ginny? Don't you have any answers at all?" Hermione said in a rush.

"Oh, that," Luna said in her offhanded way. "Madam Pomfrey said to tell everyone that she has seen Harry and Ginny and that they are fine. She also said she would let us know when they could have visitors."

"Did she say where they are?" asked Ron.

Luna looked at him t her slightly protuberant eyes and her dreamy smile and simply said "No."

Millie had to stifle a giggle at the face that Ron made but then Hermione asked "What about Professor McGonagall?"

Turning her gaze back to her, Luna said, "Oh, she's going to be just fine."

"Is that what Pomfrey said?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no," Luna replied, still smiling her dreamy smile.

"Then how do you know?" Hermione asked in frustration.

"Well, it's obvious. Didn't you see the Wobbly Weasels leaving. They were what was making her so sad, now that they're gone, she'll be up and around in a day or so, you wait and see," Luna said seriously.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked at the others. She was just about to say something when one of the Medi-Witches came over to them.

"You lot are the last that needs checking over," she said kindly.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary," Hermione said. She then tried to stand and she groaned out in pain. Sitting for so long, her muscles had started to stiffen up and it seemed everything inside of her hurt suddenly.

Neville took one look at her and said, "Everyone is to get checked," and then looking at the Medi-witch he added, "Start with these two," indicating Millie and Hermione. "They had a near miss with a blasting curseand were thrown down."

The Medi-Witch looked at the two young women and shaking her head said, "Well, we'd just better take a look then. No telling what may have been damaged inside."

Hermione groaned again, and they weren't sure if it was because of what the Medi-witch had said or if it hurt her that much to move.

Luckily no one had sustained any major damage, just mostly cuts and bruises, though Hermione did have a torn ligament in her side. They were healed up quickly and Hermione was given a particularly nasty tasting potion. The Medi-witch told her that it would speed the healing deep inside, chuckling at the face Hermione made as she swallowed the vile concoction.

As they were getting ready to leave Luna turned toward the Medi-witch and whispered something to her. She looked at Ron appraisingly and handed him a vial of potion. "Take this before bed tonight," she said earnestly. "It will help, trust me."

At first Ron tried to pretend he didn't know what she meant, until Luna came over to him and said softly, "You're really going to need it Ron, at least for tonight, please,"

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew that she was only concerned for him and he nodded slightly. He was then surprised when Luna hugged him and whispered in his ear, so that only he could hear, "You learned a hard lesson today, please don't learn another the hard way. Take the potion."

Ron felt his eyes mist up and he whispered back to her, "Okay Luna, and thanks."

Luna released him and smiled as she looked at Hermione. "Take good care of him," she said.

Hermione was a little surprised, but not unduly so. After all Ron had left his position to check on her so his feelings were a bit obvious, even if he didn't want to admit it publicly. "I'll be sure to do that," she replied to the airy, blonde witch, who just smiled back at her, as if she had solved a huge dilemma.

Luna turned as did Neville and Millie, and they all headed for the doorway. They were shortly joined by Ron and Hermione, who it seemed had started to bicker slightly about something.

Since they hadn't heard the beginning as they were walking away, Luna stopped and turned to face them. She looked at them with a annoyed look and said, "Ron, just kiss her for Godric's sake and get it over with."

The others all stared at her for a moment, wondering what was going to happen. At first Ron and Hermione had shocked looks on their faces but then with a look of determination, Ron turned back to Hermione, took her face in his two hands and kissed her soundly.

At first Hermione struggled slightly to get away, appearing quite annoyed, but then, her struggles slowly ceased and she moaned slightly at the intensity of Ron's kiss.

They broke apart slowly, each looking into the others eyes. "There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Luna said, with satisfaction.

Ron and Hermione looked at her sheepishly and both blushed heavily. Neither said anything but smiles crept onto their faces.

Luna nodded once and turned back the way they had been going and glancing at Neville and Millie. She smiled and gave them a wink. "That should shut them up for a while."

Millie began to chortle and soon it had turned into a full deep laugh. Neville began to laugh too. Luna's straight forward, no nonsense manner had done what months or maybe years of dancing around one another had failed to accomplish. Ron and Hermione had kissed and they both seemed to have enjoyed it, much to the relief of the others.

It was a much different group that returned to Gryffindor Tower after they had left Luna, promising to meet up during dinner, house tables be damned.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Far away in London, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place talking good naturedly. Remus was taking the mickey out on Sirius. "I'm telling you, Jeanie really likes you."

Sirius' face took on a look of disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? I mean, I must be almost twice her age."

"Maybe. She is the same age as Dora and you seem to have no problem with me and her together. What's the difference?" Remus asked, with a smile.

"Well, it's. . . it's," Sirius sputtered, but before he could continue the floo flared and Tonks came stumbling out.

Right away Remus knew something was wrong. "Dora, what's wrong?" he asked fervently.

Without even bothering to brush herself off Dora looked at the pair, "Hogsmeade was attacked," she said.

"How bad is it?" Remus asked.

"Really bad," Dora replied. "From what King said, more than half the village has been destroyed."

Sirius jumped up, experiencing an intuitive jump, "Harry and Ginny?" he asked, in a near panic.

Remus was about to say how could they have been involved, but then he saw the look on Dora's face and he knew that they had been involved.

Sirius noticed too, "What happened? How? Why?" he rattled off.

Dora's face fell a little, "I don't know the extent of their involvement, it seems no one does and well. . . . King was a little cryptic about what happened to them. I think maybe we need to get to Hogwarts right away," she said softly, her face showing her great concern.

Remus and Sirius were on their feet in seconds, with Sirius heading for the front door. Remus knew that he intended to Apparate to the school.

Dora figured out the same thing a moment later, "Sirius, there are Aurors crawling all over the place at the gates," she cried out desperately.

Sirius turned and glared at her, "You don't expect me not to go, do you?" he asked angrily.

"Of course not," she answered. "We just need to take some precautions, that's all," Dora said, trying to allay his fears.

Sirius' manner turned from anger to impatience. "What do you suggest?"

"Let me cast a few spells on you, change your appearance, okay?" Dora said.

"Fine," Sirius answered, most anxious to get going.

Dora quickly cast a couple of morphing spells on him. Gone was the dark hair, replaced by some that was much shorter and brownish blonde. He was also sporting a very neat moustache and goatee.

If Remus hadn't know it was Sirius, he wouldn't have recognized him. He got a smile on his face and stifled a chuckle.

"What?" Sirius said in frustration.

"I was just wondering if Jeanie would prefer you this way or looking like your mangy self," Remus replied.

Tonks got a shocked look on her face, "Remus, you haven't been teasing him about Jeanie having a crush on him, have you?"

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, "Can we please discuss this later, or not at all. I'd like to get to Hogwarts and check on my godson."

Remus and Dora gave him sheepish looks but both had smirks on their faces. They knew that Jeanie had taken a strong liking to Sirius the few times he had joined them for dinner and if they weren't mistaken, Sirius was fighting his growing attraction to the young Medi-witch, just as Remus had when Dora started to pursue him.

"Fine," Dora said, as she headed past Sirius to the door. Sirius looked at Remus, who just gave him an apologetic grin as he made to follow Dora.

Sirius closed his eyes momentarily, shaking his head. He knew he was going to be hearing about this again and he really didn't have a clue yet as to what he was going to do. Sighing he turned and followed Remus and Tonks. Once outside of the front door, they all Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and appeared in the middle of all the activity that was taking place.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Poppy made her way back to her office, feeling much older than her actual years. So much was changing so rapidly, it seemed that the world wasn't the same place it had been just a short time ago.

She flopped heavily into her chair and rested her tired head in her hands, propped on her desk. She fervently hoped that the elves were right in that Minerva would be better when she awoke. The battered woman who she had seen was not how she had ever expected to see her friend and colleague.

As she sat there with her eyes closed, the faces of the multitude of people she had treated that day paraded through her mind. It was as if each and every one of them had imprinted itself into her brain. "So many, so many," she repeated silently to herself and as the image of the one who had died while she had worked on him appeared and stayed, she felt tears silently start to run down her cheeks.

Totally worn out by the days events, and though it wasn't late, she folded her arms on her desk and rested her head on them, finally giving herself over the the exhaustion she was feeling. Sleep claimed her but it was an uneasy sleep, haunted by the few she hadn't been able to save.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Sirius, Remus and Tonks arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and were astounded by the level of activity that was still taking place. Looking up the road towards Hogsmeade was very disheartening, smoke still lingered and though it was obvious from those who had been there, the majority of the fires were now out, small fires were still burning, lending a pall to the air.

They were almost immediately spotted by Kingsley, who motioned to Tonks to come over to him. Tonks glanced at Sirius and hoped that her disguise was sufficient to fool her boss. She sure didn't want Sirius being caught because of a slip up by her.

"What's up King?" she asked, as they approached the senior Auror.

"Sorry you were out on assignment, though by the time we got here, it was pretty much over anyway," Kingsley said, apologetically.

"Yeah, I always seem to miss the fun," Tonks replied.

Kingsley took on a grave air, "From what I can tell, it wasn't any fun," he said sadly.

Tonks immediately looked aghast at her comment, but Kingsley quickly allayed her fears. "Do worry about it Dora, you couldn't know what happened. Even now I have a hard time realizing it is all so real. I mean there are the bodies or remains of 85 Death Eaters and probably 65 to 70 villagers, maybe more once we begin to sift through all the debris."

The three newcomers paled at what they were hearing. "What about Harry and Ginny?" Remus asked.

Kingsley sighed, "At this point your guess is as good as mine. If I hadn't been there and witnessed it myself, I say the person who told me was completely barmy."

Sirius was desperate to find out what happened, but didn't really want to draw attention to himself as someone who had a special interest in Harry.

Remus must have seen the look on his face, because he asked, "Well, what happened?"

Kingsley looked at him, his face flashing in a moment of concentration as he recalled the events that had played out before his very eyes. "Well we were sweeping slowly into the village from here. The gate area being the only secure area at the time. It seemed some of the most bitterly fought action took place here as a small contingent of teachers, a few students and a couple of Aurors I had sent to check out what was happening, held off a determined effort to keep the survivors from the village reaching the safety of the school grounds."

Kingsley then turned towards Hogsmeade, staring at the remains of the village. "What happened in the village, no one is quite sure, other than that most of the dead Death Eaters were found there, along with Harry and Ginny."

"What do you mean they were found there, are they all right?" Remus asked.

"We found them collapsed a block past the Square, nearby were the remains of upwards of 60 Death Eaters," Kingsley replied softly, his eyes far away.

"What do you mean remains?" asked Tonks.

Kingsley gave a low rueful chuckle, "Well we came upon piles of ashes and debris. When we checked them out it turned out they were the incinerated remains of Death Eaters, and before you ask, we have no idea how they were incinerated."

Tonks and the other looked at him in surprise. "Incinerated?" Tonks asked, incredulously.

Kingsley nodded, "Yeah, just little piles of cinders and some remains of personal items, mostly metal bits that were probably jewellery and the like. It was hard to tell really, most everything was melted and deformed, though we did identify the face mask of Rabastan Lestrange among the items."

"Rabastan Lestrange?" Tonks said in shock.

"Yeah, though he was the only senior Death Eater positively identified as one of the deceased. Too bad Bellatrix didn't suffer the same fate, she was seen escaping at the very end," Kingsley said ruefully.

"But what about Harry and Ginny?" Remus asked again. "What happened to them?"

"I was just getting there. Well they were laying just beyond the area we found all the burnt up Death Eaters. They were in a loose embrace, laying on the ground. One of the students from Hogwarts was the first one to them." He then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" asked Tonks.

"Well thinking back on it now, I find it strange that what appeared to be a fifth year, cast some pretty advanced diagnostic charms on them. She yelled out they were alive and just as the rest of us arrived, so did a small group of house elves," said Kingsley.

"House elves?" Tonks asked, wondering just how much more incredible the events were going to become.

"Yeah and the thing was, they certainly didn't act normally. The one that seemed to be in-charge was rather, I guess abrupt, is the best term, with McGonagall. He flatly refused her order to take them to the Hospital Wing and then the disappeared without being dismissed," Kingsley said, continuing his story.

Remus, Sirius and Tonks all exchanged looks, remembering the odd behaviour of the elves during their last visit to Hogwarts. "Is that all?" asked Remus.

"Well after that, McGonagall went storming off towards the castle, but I haven't heard anything since. I'd sure hate to be anyone that had to face her. I've never seen her so mad.," Kingsley said with a small grin.

Kingsley had been too busy looking at the town to notice the look that past between them. "Well, I really got to get back to work. Are you going up to the castle?" he asked.

"Yeah, we need to see what happened to Harry and Ginny," Remus said, glancing at the worried form of Sirius.

Kingsley's eyes followed Remus' and he frowned for a moment, and then slowly a small smile formed on his face and he winked at Sirius, "Well take care you three and try and stay out of trouble." With that he turned and headed back towards Hogsmeade.

Remus saw the exchange and made eye contact with Sirius, raising his eyebrows in question. Sirius just shrugged back and they all turned towards the gates to head up to the castle. They had some information now, but still no answers. It seemed the mystery surrounding Harry just got deeper and deeper every time they looked.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Deep below the castle in the rooms the elves called "The Sanctuary", the two who had expended so much lay together in silent peace. The lights had been dimmed and the only one remaining at the moment, besides the two in bed was Dobby. He looked at his Lord and Lady, feeling both pride and apprehension.

They had proved themselves capable, but just barely and they hadn't even faced the Dark Lord himself. They had a long way to go, a long way to grow into the people they were becoming. He just hoped that they survived long enough to become what they ultimately could.

He smiled as the pair moved unconsciously and snuggled together. The soft glow of their love proving that their love was rebuilding their cores. He was happy that Madam Pomfrey was so easy to convince that here was the best place of the couple, where the magic of this special spot would work its wonders like no spell or potion was capable of doing.

Backing slowly and silently out of the room, he shut the door behind him, so that Harry and Ginny could be alone, the magic around them uncontaminated by any intrusion. It had been a long day, filled with many events. Some that he wished that they hadn't been forced to reveal as of yet, but knowing that it couldn't be helped if the Light had any chance at all.

Powers beyond normal comprehension were at work and they manifested themselves in their own time and pace. No outside influence could alter that and it would have been unwise to do so even if it could have been done. Once set in motion, events had to play themselves out or the very fabric of time and space could be torn asunder to the calamity of all.

Dobby smiled wearily at Donder and Dixie, who he found waiting in the ajoining room. "How's is they being?" Donder asked softly, his face showing his concern.

"They is healing, they will be's okay," Dobby replied.

Dixie let out a soft sob, "They's try so hard. They's be our hope. Why's they suffer so?"

Dobby let his sadness show, "I's not be knowing. It be the Fates that decide. All's we can do's is help when we's can and pray it be's enough."

Dixie nodded slowly, a few tears falling freely. Donder came over to her and put his arm around her. "It's be okay, Dixie. Lord and Lady be fine, you's will see," he said tenderly.

Dixie nodded once again, trying hard to control her emotions, but finding it hard to reign them in. Donder looked pleadingly at Dobby, silently asking for permission to take care of his betrothed.

Dobby nodded, a sad smile on his face. His little sister needed comforting more than following the rules about betrothed couples interactions. There was a war on and if some of the conventions of the past changed, well so be it. As Dumbledore had always said, it never hurt to have a little more love in the world.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Well, things are progressing, but chaos seems to reign. The hose elves are starting to exert themselves and people are beginning to notice more and more. **

**Harry and Ginny are now "missing" to all but a few, and many are suffering because of the events.**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story and at this time, I'd like to apologize to you all for the false notification of the next chapter (this one but not really). I inadvertently in a sleep deprived (not depraved) state, posted the chapter for Nobody's Hero to this story. Fortunately FF sent the notification out almost immediately and I realized my error. I quickly corrected it but the damage, such as it was, had been done. "Sorry!"**

**Please review, and I'll make it up to you somehow. Like inviting you all to a barbeque and gnome tossing event this summer. I hope you'll attend. **


	51. Chapter 51: A Time for Healing

**A  
**

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 50: A Time for Healing**

Poppy awoke with a start, sensing someone nearby. When she looked around, a house elf was standing near her. "Please, be coming to check on the Lord and Lady one last time tonight," she said.

Poppy nodded wearily, "Okay, let's get going," she replied as she rose and extended her hand.

The elf smiled at her, "I be Doma. I wills be your elf from now on. When you need anything, please calls for me."

"I really don't need my own elf." Poppy protested.

Doma looked at her smugly, "Really? Hows you get to Lord and Lady with out me?" she asked.

Poppy chuckled lowly, "Point taken. Shall we go?"

Doma smiled, "Yes, Mistress, we go now," and with a small pop, they disappeared from the matron's office.

Once again, Poppy found herself in the room next to where Harry and Ginny lay. Dobby was the only other one present. "Welcome back, Mistress," Dobby said, lowly, his eyes looking at her intently.

Poppy felt like she was being evaluated and perhaps she was. "It's good to see you again, Dobby," she replied. "Shall I go straight in?" she asked, indicating the closed door.

Dobby nodded, "Yes Mistress, just be's careful not to touch or disturb the Lord or Lady."

"May I use diagnostic spells?" Poppy asked, concerned about what constituted disturbing the couple.

"Spells to check be okay, but no healing spells. They may be causing harm, and since we know not, it be best not to try." Dobby answered.

Poppy nodded and entered Harry and Ginny's room. She closed the door behind her and just stared at the couple for a few moments. They were bathed in a soft golden light that seemed to emanate from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

She slowly approached the bed, observing carefully the two laying before her. Other than the soft glow, she couldn't determine any changes in the couple. Sighing she drew her wand and quickly cast her charms, first on Ginny and then on Harry.

What she found astounded her. Their cores were already reading higher than they had just the short time ago when she had first checked them over. Poppy shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs that seemed to linger in her mind.

She tried the spells a second time and received the same readings. It seemed Dobby had been right, they were healing much faster than they would have in the Hospital Wing.

Satisfied that they were doing well, she left them alone, just glancing back once more at the couple before leaving the room. "They are certainly a remarkable pair," she said silently to herself.

She found Dobby and Doma, waiting for her in the other room. "Is they getting better?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, they are Dobby, and I'm astounded by the progress they have made," Poppy replied.

Dobby smiled, "See's, I tolds you," he said, a bit smugly.

"Yes you did, Dobby," she said in defeat.

"Good, nows you need yours rest," Dobby said, with a sad smile. "Mistress's heart be broken too, she be needing special potion." Dobby said forcefully, looking Poppy in the eyes.

Dobby handed her a vial of potion, "Please be taking this at bedtime. You's feel better in morning," he said with a smile.

For some reason, Poppy didn't feel like arguing with the diminutive elf. He had an air of a commanding presence about him and in her current state, she felt it was just better to go along, than argue.

Doma came over, smiling at her again. "Ready to go's?" she asked.

Poppy was just about to say yes, when she thought of the statues she had seen. "Dobby, could you explain the five statues that we saw?"

Dobby smiled at her, "Not tonight's, Mistress. Story be to long for telling now, when Mistress needs sleep like the others. Soon enough for telling story."

Poppy nodded, now that she was done checking on everyone, she felt her fatigue returning and she knew she was going to need her wits about her come the morning.

"Well, good night then, Dobby" she said tiredly.

In a moment, she found herself standing back in her office, Doma, smiling up at her. "You's be getting to bed, now. Take's potion, sleep and be better tomorrow." Then the elf was gone.

Poppy entered her quarters , changed and climbed into bed. She took a final look at the potion, uncorked it and downed it in one swift gulp. She was surprised that it tasted rather sweet, not like any of the potions she had ever taken before. "How strange," she though as her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Remus, Tonks and Sirius made their way up to the school. It was slow going, as a tent city was springing up on the grounds. All those that had been displaced from Hogsmeade that didn't have anywhere else to go were being temporarily housed along the drive up from the gates.

The mood of the three was sombre, many that they looked at had hollow looks to their eyes. A small army of Medi-Witches, Medi-Wizards and Mind-Healers were moving about, helping where they could, passing out potions, casting some spells and many just talking or listening to the shell shocked people of the village.

Sirius looked at Remus, "It was never this bad last time," he said lowly.

Remus nodded, a sad look on his face. "I agree, old friend. It was bad enough, but there was never this extent of wanton destruction."

As they neared the doors, a familiar voice rang out, "Remus, Tonks, over here."

They all turned toward the voice and they found Jeanie just leaving a tent full of children.

As she approached she slowed and took a good look at the third person, a questioning look on her face, but then a smile crept onto her lips and she winked at Sirius.

"How are things going?" Tonks asked.

Jeanie's smile disappeared, "As well as can be expected, I guess," she replied.

"What's with all the children?" Remus asked, looking sadly at the fairly large group huddled around a fire.

Jeanie sighed, "Well, they're a mixed bag of orphans and kids who one or both of their parents were seriously injured and taken to St. Mungo's. Some we aren't sure yet where their parents are, but the village is still being searched, so any kids who were found hiding or wandering around were brought here."

Remus stepped a little closer and was staring at the children, "So many," he said softly.

Tonks stepped up next to him, "And it's just begun, who knows how many more there will be," she said sadly.

:Jeanie took that moment as Tonks and Remus stepped away to walk towards Sirius, a gleam in her eyes. Just as she was getting to him, she tripped and slammed hard into his body. Naturally he caught her and as she clung to him for a moment she whispered in his ear, "Nice disguise, Sirius."

She straighten up, her lips twitching as she tried hard to suppress a grin, but failing miserably at it.

Sirius actually blushed, something he had thought he was well past ever doing again. He shook his head, but Jeanie could see a slight smile on his face. She winked at him, saying, "I'll see you later," as she went back to helping the children.

Tonks was trying hard not to laugh and she grabbed Jeanie's arm as she went by, "Hey, that's my trick," she whispered, good-naturedly.

"Well if it worked for you, why can't I try it?" Jeanie asked, smiling at Tonks.

"But you've never been clumsy," Tonks said.

"I'm willing to learn," Jeanie said, with a chuckle.

"Happy hunting," Tonks said, letting Jeanie go.

Remus came up to Tonks, "You women are incorrigible, Dora," he whispered to her.

"Whatever it takes, Remus," Tonks replied.

Sirius just shook his head again and resumed walking toward the entrance, with Tonks and Remus hurrying to catch up.

"Nice catch," Tonks said as she came up beside Sirius.

Sirius just looked out of the corner of his eye at her and continued to walk.

"What's the matter, Sirius?" she asked, grinning at him.

As they entered the entrance hall, Sirius pulled up and turned to her. "I'm quite capable of handing things on my own. I don't need you or your boyfriend," he said, gesturing at Remus, "to interfere with my relationship with Jeanie."

"Oh, so you have a relationship with her, do you?" Tonks asked, cheekily.

Sirius rolled his eyes, grumbling, "We'll never find out, will we, if you two keep butting in."

Tonks looked at him in surprise, "But you aren't doing anything about it," she said, with a frown.

Remus laughed, "I can't believe him, still playing hard to get after all these years. He was the same back when we were at Hogwarts."

Tonks laughed too, "Well, I guess we'd better step back and watch a master at work."

Sirius sighed, "Can we just try to find my godson and leave my love-life or lack of one out of this for now.

"Sure thing, Paddy, for now," Remus said with a grin.

"Godric help me," Sirius said softly, looking skyward.

They made their way toward Minerva's office, not knowing where else to go. They approached the gargoyle, but it remained firmly in place, regarding them impassively as they requested entrance to see the Headmistress.

They were just turning away when they heard a small pop, announcing the arrival of a house elf.

"Mistress not here," the elf said.

"Where may we find her?" Remus asked.

"I's is not knowing," the elf replied. "You's need to go to Hospital Wing,"

"Is she hurt?" Tonks asked.

"Only in her heart," the elf replied, sadly.

Tonks, Remus and Sirius turned and headed for the Hospital Wing, not knowing what else to do.

They were surprised to find the castle hallways virtually deserted at this time. They saw only several pairs of prefects doing rounds. The prefects glanced their way, but with Tonks wearing her Auror robes, they were not bothered in any way.

As they entered the Hospital Wing, they were stunned to see the number of injured, from the looks of it though, it was mainly towns people. Though Remus did spot Professor Sinistra lying in one of the beds.

Sirius was frantically checking the room in hopes of finding Harry and Ginny, but to his disappointment, they weren't there.

"Where can they be?" he asked, perturbed.

All three headed for the office, only to find the door blocked by a house elf. The small elf looked at them in the eyes, no sign of the usual subservience that was normally seen there was evident.

"I's sorry, Mistress Poppy and Mistress Minerva are not being here," the elf said.

Sirius was about to retort angrily, but Tonks gave him a subtle elbow. "When will they be back?" she asked.

The elf looked at her and replied, "Mistress Minerva not be back till tomorrow evening, Mistress Poppy will be back later tonight."

Tonks nodded, "Do you know where Harry Potter and his wife Ginny are?" she asked softly, so as not to be overheard.

The elf looked at her steadily and finally said, "Yes."

Remus would have laughed at Sirius' reaction, if the situation hadn't been so grave. Sirius looked like he was going to explode at any moment. "Where are they?" he barked.

"They's be safe," the elf said, not showing the slightest fear.

Tonks, once again, showed the cooler head, "May we see them?"

The elf looked at all three of them steadily for a moment, "You's wait here. I go check," she said, and then disappeared with a pop.

"Really, Sirius, you've got to get a hold of yourself. If the elves have them somewhere, angering them isn't going to help," Remus said calmly.

Sirius glared at him for a moment, but did take a calming breath. "I'm just worried," he said, eventually.

"I know, Sirius, we all are," Remus replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, four elves appeared. One was the elf they had been talking to, the other three looked older and more in control.

"I's Dobby," the one said. "Who are you?" he asked succinctly.

"I'm Auror Tonks and these two are Harry's Godfather and one of Harry's parent's best friends," Tonks replied.

One of the other elves stepped forward, "I's recognize these two," he said, pointing at Tonks and Remus. He then looked at Sirius closely. "Though this one, he look different, I's sure he's friend of Lord Harry."

Tonks got a better look at the second elf, "Hello, Donder," she said.

Donder nodded, "Hello's Auror Dora," he said, much to Tonks' chagrin.

Dobby looked at the three humans before him, "If we's take you to see the Lord and Lady, you's must promise not to interfere with them. They's be recovering and will's be asleep. Nothing must disturb them. Is you in agreement?"

Tonks looked at Sirius, the only one who she was not sure of as he tended to act impulsively at times.

Sirius noticed her look and nodded, "We promise to follow your instructions," he said to Dobby.

Dobby nodded and each of the three elves took one of them by the hand and in an instant, they all disappeared, except for the elf who had been at the door when they arrived. She remained at her post, guarding the door to the office.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Dinner time rolled around and Neville, Millie, Ron and Hermione started to make their way to the Great Hall. They were happy when the ran into Luna at the top of he second floor stair case.

"Hi, you guys," Luna said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and still a little sore," Neville said, followed by a concurring nod from Millie.

"Same here," said Hermione.

Ron remained silent for a moment, looking rather melancholy, "I'll be okay," he said lowly, though his face seemed to say maybe not.

Luna went up to him and gave him a hug. "It will be all right, Ron," she said softly. "It will just take some time."

Ron nodded, "Thanks, Luna," he replied, hugging her back hard.

They finished their descent to the Great Hall and were quite surprised by the way the rest of the students reacted to their entrance. The room fell silent as they made their way in, many were surprised when Luna stayed with the four Gryffindors and joined them at their table.

As soon as they sat down, a murmur ran through the crowded room as people made hushed comments to one an other.

Luna, in her own unique way put things into perspective. "You'd thought that they'd have something better to talk about," she said in her dreamy way. "What's the big deal, I mean, so I'm sitting here, we are friends after all."

Hermione just shook her head and glanced at the head table. There were many empty spots there this evening. The most notable being the headmistress, along with Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sinistra, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid.

Dinner was about half over when Hagrid came into the hall and took his place at the head table, piling his plate high and eating with gusto, so much so he was able to finish with everyone else.

He motioned to Hermione and the others indicating that he wanted to talk with them, so as the other students began to leave the five friends.

"Hey, you five. What's this I hear 'bout you bein in the thick o' things?"

"We did what we had to do," Luna replied.

"So right, ya did, but didn' ya think to git me?" Hagrid asked.

"To tell you the truth, no we didn't Hagrid," Hermione said. "Things happened so fast, and Harry didn't give us time to think much at all."

Hagrid shook his head, "Well, someone should'a thought 'bout it," he said with a frown. "You might'a bin killed, or worse. "

Hermione had to stifle a chuckle as did several of the others. "Well if Professor McGonagall didn't think of it, I'm not sure why we should have."

"Speak o' Harry, do ya know where he is? I'm kind'a worried 'bout him and Ginny. The Aurors said that they were found in the remains o' Hogsmeade." Hagrid said, his concern showing plainly.

"All we know is that the elves took them away," Hermione said, "Madam Pomfrey told us she had seen them and that they are okay, but not where they are."

"The Elves you say," Hagrid said in wonder. "They bin acting kind'o strange of late, in case ya hadn't noticed."

"We've noticed," Hermione said, "but we have no idea why and what they are ultimately doing."

"Yeah, that be sounding like them. Never really know what their up ta," Hagrid said with a shake of his head. "Well, if ya hear anything, let me know, all right?"

"We will, Hagrid," said Hermione.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Tonks, Remus, Sirius and the elves appeared in the Sanctuary room, next to the one Harry and Ginny were in. Almost immediately, Donder and the other elf left, leaving Dobby as their escort.

"Please be remembering, not to touch the Lord and Lady," Dobby said, plainly.

"We'll remember," Tonks said, looking at Remus and Sirius, who nodded in agreement.

Dobby nodded and led them to the door that led into where Harry and Ginny were. He opened the door and led them inside.

Tonks, Remus and Sirius entered the dimly lit room. The main light coming from the golden glow that surrounded Harry and Ginny.

"Are you sure they're all right?" Sirius asked, never taking his eyes off of the pair in bed before him.

"We's be sure," Dobby answered, softly, looking at the couple with an expression that could only be interpreted as lovingly.

Tonks stared at the young couple, what she noticed the most was the small smiles that seemed to be on their faces. They were now laying side-by-side so close, you couldn't have fit a piece of parchment between them.

"How long will they be here?" she asked.

Dobby just shrugged, "We's has no way of knowing, only magic knows, only the castle be knowing."

"The castle?" Remus asked.

Dobby looked at him intently, "Yes, castle be healing them. Only she knows how long it be taking."

Tonks, Sirius and Remus just stared at the elf in wonder. Never before had they heard anyone refer to the Castle as she and acted as if it was sentient.

Dobby began to fidget, "We's need to be going nows," he said, his agitation showing.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Longer we's stay, the longer it be taking to heal them," Dobby said softly.

"You mean we somehow interfere with the healing?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," said Dobby. "Heal best when alone in room. Others interfere with the magic, clouding it some. They heal best when it is not disrupted."

Sirius looked torn, he wanted to stay till at least Harry and Ginny were conscious, but if doing so meant that they would be out longer, that would be counter productive.

They all quietly filed out of the room, with Dobby shutting the door behind them. "Lord and Lady doing well, we's take good care of them. Mistress Poppy come and check, they be fine."

"Why do you keep referring to them as Lord and Lady?" Remus asked.

Dobby looked at him with a questioning look, "Because they is," he replied, as if it were self evident.

Remus sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get a clear answer from the elf.

Sirius looked back at the door. He had so many questions, but didn't even know who to ask for answers. "Thank you, Dobby," he said, sincerely. "Can someone keep us informed as to their progress?"

Dobby nodded, "It will's be done."

As the conversation wound down, Donder and the other elf returned. "It be time to go," Dobby said."

With a sigh, Sirius looked at Tonks and Remus, who nodded back at him. They knew hanging around here would gain them nothing. They each took the hand of an elf and within a moment, they were back in the Hospital Wing.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny awoke in a very strange place. To them it seemed similar to when they had been between, but there was something indefinably different. For one thing, here they were fully clothed, but their raiment was of the finest cloth imaginable.

"Wow, Ginny. You sure look amazing in those robes," Harry said with a smile.

"You're not looking too shabby either," Ginny said, returning his smile with one of her own.

They seemed to be at the beginning of some kind of pathway, the rest of the area an impenetrable mass of vegetation, leaving them only one way to go.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, extending his hand to Ginny.

Ginny smiled as she took his hand, "We might as well, no telling how long we'll be here," she replied.

They set off along the path, at first walking through a dense forest., but slowly it gave way to much more open country.

Both felt like the area seemed familiar, but neither could place it. They hadn't been walking that long when they spotted a pavilion up ahead. It was rather diminutive in size, but was made of finely cut local stone, polished till it gleamed.

As they grew closer they could see that someone was sitting inside of it, though for the moment, they couldn't make out who, or what they were.

Harry and Ginny shared a glance, and a small smile, as they headed for the stone edifice. Because of the way the path wound around the small hill the pavilion was situated on, they lost sight of the person inside of it.

At last they came up a small rise and then they were able to turn and enter. They were astounded by the workmanship of the stone. Not only was it finely hewn, polished to an almost mirror finish, it also had a myriad of finely carved figures and runes covering a large portion of the exterior.

They were startled out of their studying of the structure by a voice calling to them. "Welcome, Lord and Lady Potter. I am honoured to meet you in person."

Harry and Ginny stared at the striking woman before them. Not only was she exceedingly beautiful, she was also exceedingly tall. She had an angular, but kind face, flowing red hair that reached down to the small of her back and fine pale skin that was unblemished by a single freckle or mark.

"Hello," replied Harry and Ginny, not being able to tear their eyes away from the vision of loveliness before them.

"Please, come and sit. I would like to talk to you for a bit," the woman said, with a warm smile.

Harry and Ginny went to the seat she had indicated and sat down, holding hands and waiting to see what would happen.

The woman just regarded them for a few moments, smiling at them, just to the point where Harry and Ginny were beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"It is a pleasure and honour to meet you, Lord and Lady Potter," she finally said.

"So you know who we are, but who are you?" Ginny asked.

The woman smiled, "That's a bit hard to explain, for when I tell most who I am, they usually don't believe me," she said with a chuckle.

"Try us," Harry said, "We've met some pretty unusual people lately. I don't think you can be any stranger than them."

"Perhaps," the woman said, smiling once more. "We'll leave that for a moment, while I consider it. In the mean time, I want to congratulate you on your stunning victory today and the impressive magic you used to do so. I haven't seen such magic since Merlin was young."

"You knew Merlin when he was young?" Ginny said, sceptically.

"Yes, as hard as that is to believe, I did," she said enigmatically.

"How do you know what we did? Were you watching us?" Harry asked.

"I watched as well as I could from where I am, but my friends also told me of your exploits."

"Your friends?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, though I have many, my most loyal are those you refer to as the house elves," she said, smiling benignly.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Harry asked, looking at her intensely. "Do I know you?"

"In a way, yes, but you have never met me in this form before," the woman said, with a very Cheshire like grin.

"You seem familiar to me," Ginny said lowly.

"I may at that, I helped you as much as I could your first year," the woman said with a nod of her head at Ginny.

Ginny's face screwed up in concentration, "You seem so familiar, your voice," she said as she shut her eyes and listened intently.

"Very good, Ginevra. Can you tell us any more?"

Ginny's head rotated slowly from one side to the other, as she tried desperately to place the voice. "I . . . . I seem to remember," she said slowly, "You were there, several times that year. But . . . " Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "It's like it's right there, but then it slips away. I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"That's okay, Ginevra. When I was the most clear to you was when you hung at the edge of death. I would not expect you to remember me from then."

"But I was in the Chamber at that point. How could you have been there with me then?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"I was with you the whole time, Ginevra. From the moment you set foot on the grounds, I was aware of you and the burden you carried," the woman said, a bit sadly.

"Why didn't you tell someone? Do something to help me?" Ginny said, in anguish.

The woman looked at her sadly, "Unfortunately that wasn't possible. I helped as best I could, lending you strength and comfort, though you know it not."

Ginny and Harry were now really perplexed. "Please, can't you tell us who you are?" Harry asked.

"In a moment," she said, turning her gaze to Harry. "I have done as much as I could for you too, Harry," she said. "I wish I could have and still could do more. The fact you are now the High Lord and Lady helps and I can now converse with you directly, at least while you are in your current state.

"I have watched you grow from an unsure young boy of eleven, entering the school and struggling every year with what Fate has thrown at you, and you have done magnificently," she said with a smile.

Harry blushed slightly at her praise, "That still doesn't tell us who you are." Harry said, a little dejectedly.

"Maybe it will help to tell you that you wounded me fairly severely earlier this year, when you left quite unexpectedly," the woman said, with a sad look.

Harry looked shocked, and was about to protest when she added, "You did not do so intentionally, but I suffered just the same. Your magic is strong, Harry. Never doubt that and now that you and Ginny are bonded, both of your magics will be increasing, but you must take care, I may not be able to help you if you drain your cores again."

Harry was racking his brain, trying to figure out who this enigmatic woman was. "Do the Founders know you?" he asked, in desperation.

"Yes, but they have never met in this guise," she replied.

Ginny was thinking just as hard as Harry, and she began to put pieces together. The woman smiled at her, and said to Harry, "I do believe your beautiful wife is getting there"

Ginny couldn't believe what she had surmised, it seemed so unlikely, but then again, if someone had told her just a few months ago that she would meet Death and on more than one occasion, she would have thought that they had really gone round the twist.

Smiling shyly, not believing what she was saying, she said, "You're Hogwarts, or the soul of it somehow."

Harry looked at her in surprise. As unlikely as it seemed, he too thought that nothing else could explain all the woman had said."

"In one sense, you are correct, but I existed here long before the castle was built," she said with a smile.

"Well what shall we call you. Calling you Hogwarts just seems . . . wrong somehow," Ginny said.

"You can call me Castella, or is you wish, Cassi."

"I'll call you Cassi, if you call me Ginny," Ginny said, smiling at the woman.

"I can accept that," Cassi said.

"How are we able to be here with you?" Ginny asked.

"Right now your bodies lie in what the elves call the Sanctuary, and my magic is restoring your cores. It is because of that, we are able to be together here," explained Cassi.

"Does that mean once we are healed, we will not be able to talk to you any more?" Harry asked.

Actually, no. Now that you are the High Lord and Lady, and have been restored by my magic, we will be joined in a way that has never happened before. While you are within the grounds of the school, we will be able to talk," Cassi said, her smile conveying her happiness.

"Wow, that's amazing," Ginny said.

"These are amazing times," Cassi replied. "More is in motion than just the fate of one Dark Lord and the Magical society here in Britain. The very foundation of magic itself is in peril and with it the fate of all humanity."

Harry groaned, "_How much more is to be placed on my shoulders," _he thought.

He felt Ginny's concern, but both of them were surprised when they heard, "_It is not by chance you were chosen and named High Lord Protector and Protectress, Harry and Ginny. In time of great need, there has always been those who were called on to save the Realm and sometimes the world with it. Such is this time. I am truly sorry that it has fallen to you two. You are both quite young to have such a burden placed upon you, but that is the way of Fate."_

"_You can talk to us?" _Ginny asked.

"_Only while you lay within the Sanctuary," _Cassi replied.

Ginny looked puzzled, "_But what about you saying that while on school grounds, we'll be able to talk to you. How will that happen?"_

Cassi laughed, a very musical sounding laugh. "_It will be as if I was talking out loud to you, but only you will be able to understand. Others nearby will hear wind or some other innocuous sound."_

"_How will we talk to you?" _Harry asked.

"_Unfortunately you will need to speak normally," _Cassi said with great humour.

"_Just bloody brilliant," _ Harry said. "_It will look like we're talking to somebody that isn't there and that the others can't hear."_

Ginny laughed and hugged Harry, _"Well they have always called you crazy, now you'll even act like it."_

Though Harry wanted to be upset, the love flowing from Ginny made that impossible. Her happiness and exuberance filled him with a feeling of well being. "Thanks, Love," he whispered to her.

"Any time, Harry" Ginny whispered back.

Cassi stood and looked at the young couple. "Our time together draws to a close for now. We will speak again, before you return to the halls of the school. Rest well, you need to regain your magical strength. You dealt the Dark Lord a severe blow and it will take him a while to recover, but when he does, rest assured he will not underestimate your powers again."

"Prat," Ginny said, smiling at Harry.

"Tom Riddle, prat extraordinaire," Harry replied, smiling back at her.

Harry and Ginny stood, and Cassi came to them, taking them in a double hug.

"Rest now, and we'll talk again later," she said, gazing at them lovingly.

To Harry and Ginny it seemed as if the scene just faded away.

Dobby made one last check on the resting pair. He smiled as he looked on them. Ginny had rolled over against Harry and was now tucked against his side, her upper arm draped across his body, her bare back showing.

Dobby tiptoed in and gently rearranged the blanket to cover her up to her shoulders. He paused just a moment, before dimming the light and slowly withdrawing from the room. With a sigh, he headed off to get some sleep, knowing that time was growing shorter as the Lord and Lady lay in the Sanctuary, healing and restoring their magic.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Well, there are some interesting developments, a calm after the storm of the battle. A time to heal and regroup.**

**Please review.**


	52. Chapter 52: Deepening Mysteries

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 51: Deepening Mysteries **

Kingsley surveyed the work in progress in Hogsmeade, and though the it seemed agonizingly slow, he was astonished at what had been done so far.

Buildings were being searched and fortunately they had not found many more dead, though the list of injured was growing at an astonishing rate. Many had taken refuge in the most secure places in their dwellings and had magically augmented the strength of their hiding places so that they had survived.

Seeing that things were well under control, he decided to head to Hogwarts to check on the status of things there, he was especially interested in finding out about Harry and Ginny, along with what, if anything, Minerva had been able to find out about the house elves.

Making his way along the road, he was still taken with the fact that so few had been able to withstand the onslaught, keeping the road to the school open, allowing so many to escape to the safety of the grounds.

Though his passage was noted, it was mostly with nods and looks, so he was able to make good time and found himself at the entrance to the school fairly quickly. Inside he was slightly surprised to find several Prefects standing guard at the doors.

He went up to the closest one and asked, "Do you know where I can find the Headmistress?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know," the young man answered. "Last I heard she was up in the hospital wing, but several people have said they were turned away when they went looking for her."

Kingsley nodded and began to head that way, not knowing where else to look at the moment. He paused outside the entrance to the Great Hall, looking inside at the assembled students eating their dinners.

His stomach growled, and he shook his head. He had missed lunch and it looked like dinner would have to wait too. He was about to continue his journey when he spotted Neville, sitting with the other four students who had been involved in the fighting at the gates.

He entered the Hall, just expecting to have a quick word with the young man, but as he approached a house elf appeared.

"Please be having something to eats, yous be needing it," the elf said.

"I need to see the Headmistress," he replied.

"She not be available," the elf stated plainly.

"Okay, how about the Deputy Head?" Kingsley asked.

"I's be sorry, he's not be available either," was the reply.

"So who's in charge?" a slightly perplexed Kingsley asked.

The elf just looked at him and shrugged, "I's not be knowing"

Sighing Kingsley looked around at the head table and found it mostly empty. A few teachers were there, but most places were empty. He knew that many of them had taken part in the battle and were probably exhausted from defending the school.

Resigning himself for the moment, he looked at the elf, who just gave him a smile and pointed over to where Neville and the others sat. He smiled back at the elf, nodded and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

As he approached, he was noticed and the heads of those sitting across from Neville looked up at him. Neville turned to see who was approaching. He had a serious look on his face and regarded the Auror impassively.

"May I join you?" Kingsley asked, smiling at the small group.

"Certainly," Neville replied.

As he sat down, he said, "I want to commend all of you for the job you did today, from what I hear you five did a yeoman's job in holding the road to Hogwarts open."

Neville shrugged, "We did what we had to do."

Kingsley was surprised by the matter-of-fact attitude that Neville displayed. "Still, what you accomplished was astounding."

"We were lucky," Neville replied. "If our opponents had any tactical training at all, we wouldn't have lasted long. We were greatly out numbered and almost got over run. If things hadn't gone the way they did, we wouldn't be here talking right now. It was such a near thing as it was. I'm just glad that no one under my command got killed."

"You were in command?" Kingsley said, in shock.

"Only at the gates," Neville replied, trying to downplay his role.

While they were talking, Luna filled a plate and placed it in front of the Auror. "Eat, you look famished," she said kindly.

Kingsley looked at her and then at the others, he could see the cool determination that they possessed. Though he was sure that this had to be the first real combat experience for any of them, they looked and acted much older, much more confident than even any newly trained Aurors.

"May I ask how you five were able to do what you were able to do?" he asked, between bites.

Everyone glanced at Neville, and he knew it was up to him to answer. He wished that Harry was here to handle the question, but he wasn't, so he made up his mind to answer it as he thought Harry would. "We've been training," he replied.

"Training?" Kingsley asked, not quite sure if he was understanding Neville correctly.

"Yeah, training," Neville repeated.

"What kind of training?"

Neville regarded him intently for a moment, "Combat training," he replied.

"May I ask with whom?" Kingsley asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry, I am not a liberty to say, other than that we train with those teaching Harry and Ginny. Other than that, I'd need to get permission to say more," Neville replied. "I may have said to much as it is."

Kingsley knew not to press any further. He'd seek answers elsewhere, though he couldn't fault Neville, he sure wished he could find out. The Auror trainees could use the skills and information that these five seemed to possess.

When he saw the worried look on Neville's face, he smiled, "I was just wondering because I think the new Aurors could benefit from receiving some of the same training you have."

The five all got surprised looks on their faces, and Neville said, "I'll pass that along."

Since he didn't know who was in charge he decided to ask them about Harry and Ginny. "Have you heard anything about Harry and Ginny?"

Luna smiled, "Yes we have."

Kingsley looked at her expectantly but Luna just gave him one of her enigmatic smiles.

Hermione took pity on the older Auror, "You'll have to forgive Luna, she sometimes just gives direct answers to the questions. We were told that they are okay and recovering."

"Are they in the Hospital Wing?" Kingsley asked.

"No, and before you ask, we don't know where they are," Hermione replied.

Kingsley chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me," he replied. "With no one seemingly in charge, I'm surprised that things are running as smoothly as they are."

Now that they'd eaten, the days events began to take their toll on the five students. Neville was the first to notice that Ron seemed to be ready to fall asleep where he sat, and the others were also showing signs of fatigue.

"Okay you lot," he said, "time to head off to bed.

No one objected, all knew that they were tired, maybe more tired than they'd ever been before. As they rose a house elf appeared, carrying four vials of potions. Before she even had a chance to speak, Luna said, "Don't worry, we'll be sure to take them."

The elf smiled and as she handed over the potions, she nodded her head in a very satisfied way.

Kingsley rose too. "Like I said before, you all deserve commendations for what you did today."

The five smiled back at him, but didn't say anything, not knowing how to respond. As they began to file out to head up to their dorms, Kingsley laid his hand on Neville's shoulder, "I know others have said it today, but I want to say it too. Your parents would be so proud of you."

Neville's eyes misted up, and with a wan smile, he nodded before joining the others as they departed.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Sirius, Remus and Tonks made their way down out of the Castle, all being very quiet as they contemplated what little they had learned.

The sun was dipping towards the horizon as they exited the doors and turned down the lane towards the gates.

"Hey, wait up!" they heard from their left.

Tonks smiled and looked as Jeanie came rushing over.

"My relief just showed up, so I can go with you guys," she said, smiling at Sirius.

Sirius just sighed and wanly nodded his head, obviously still thinking about Harry and Ginny.

"What's with him?" Jeanie whispered to Tonks.

"His Godson was involved in the fighting today and hasn't regained consciousness yet," Tonks replied softly.

Jeanie gave him a sympathetic look and after a moments hesitation, hurried up to walk next to Sirius.

Sirius eyed her warily, expecting her to say something, but Jeanie surprised him, she just gave him an encouraging smile and walked on silently beside him.

It took a moment, but then Sirius gave her a thin smile and accepted her presence.

Remus was watching closely and when Sirius and Jeanie just glanced at each other and continued to walk, he turned towards Tonks and whispered, "Well I'll be."

"What?" Tonks asked, looking at Remus perplexed.

"She's won," Remus said softly, a smile breaking out over his face.

"What? You sure?" Tonks asked.

Remus chuckled, "You said you knew she would."

"But not this soon," she replied, looking at the couple walking before her. "And I figured there'd be a lot of yelling and fighting by Sirius before he accepted it."

Remus shrugged, "Well, that's still a possibility, but probably not."

Tonks gave him a small frown as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

The four walked on in silence till they were about three quarters of the way to the gate, when Sirius turned his head towards Jeanie and said, "Thank you."

Jeanie gave him a small smile, "For what, exactly?"

A matching smile crept onto Sirius' face, "You know, but if you insist me saying, for not saying anything when you came up to me."

Jeanie's smile widened, "I figured you'd talk when you were ready. It was obvious that you were thinking about something really hard. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Like I said, Thank you. Not everyone would have been so thoughtful or observant," Sirius replied.

"So are you ready to talk about it?" Jeanie asked pointedly.

Sirius gazed at her for a moment. "We haven't eaten yet, will you join us at Grimmauld Place for dinner?"

"Is Dora going to be there?" Jeanie asked.

Sirius blinked at her, realizing that he really didn't have the slightest idea. Turning towards Remus and Dora, he said, "Hey, Dora! You are joining us for dinner, aren't you?"

Looking back at him like he'd sprouted tentacles she replied, "Well, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Ignoring her, Sirius turned back to Jeanie, "Well?" he asked.

Jeanie smiled a bit shyly, "I'd be happy to."

Sirius smiled at her, and without thinking about it, as they exited the gate, took hold of Jeanie's arm and Apparated them to the step of Grimmauld Place.

Jeanie chuckled as they came to rest right outside the door. "I do know how to get here," she said, smiling at Sirius.

Looking slightly aghast, Sirius began to apologize when Jeanie cut him off, "It's fine, Sirius, really. It just took me by surprise, that's all. Though I do think it's kind of cute," she said with a smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes, as he tapped the door with his wand, "Oh Godric, I fallen to the cute level," he moaned.

Jeanie couldn't help herself and began to giggle, which caused Sirius to frown disapprovingly at her.

Right behind them, Tonks and Remus Apparated to the step and entered.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked, smiling at Jeanie and noticing Sirius' look.

"I said he was cute," Jeanie said, smiling as her giggling subsided.

"Technically she said what I did was cute," Sirius interjected.

"It's the same thing," Jeanie said, playfully.

"Tis not," Sirius replied as he removed his cloak.

"I agree with Jeanie," Tonks said with a wide smile, enjoying teasing Sirius.

Sirius frowned at her and turned to Remus, "What do you think?" he asked, pointedly.

Remus threw his hands up, "Don't get me involved in this," he protested, though you could see the smirk on his face.

Turning towards Tonks, Sirius said a bit testily , "Could you kindly remove the transformations you applied?"

Tonks drew her wand, but hesitated, looking at Jeanie. "Which version do you like better? This one or the original?" she asked, her smile a mile wide.

Sirius glanced daggers at her, but Jeanie interrupted anything he might have had to say. "While I think the goatee is quite nice, I really do prefer the real Sirius," she said, her eyes dancing with her mirth.

Sirius gave her an indulgent look as Tonks removed her illusions and in a matter of moments, Sirius looked like himself.

"Thank you," he said a tad testily.

They all headed down to the kitchen, with Sirius setting right to work with whipping up the meal.

Remus and Tonks began to set the table, so Jeanie went over to Sirius, smiling at him she said, "Can I give you a hand?"

Sirius eyed her impassively of a moment, then said, "Sure, why don't you start on the salad while I get these potatoes ready."

Jeanie set fight to work, keeping an eye on Sirius while she worked. It was obvious from watching him, that he knew his way around the kitchen. The fact impressed her and she wondered briefly if all older Wizards possessed this skill. Remus certainly did and now here Sirius was also displaying the same skills, equal to Remus' if not surpassing them.

Once he had the potatoes roasting, Sirius immediately began to prepare the chicken for broiling.

In no time, the two of them had dinner ready, Jeanie getting the potatoes out while Sirius put the final touches on the chicken.

As they placed the final dishes on the table, Jeanie couldn't help but notice Tonks' smirk at the way Jeanie and Sirius seemed to mesh while working together.

Far from bothering Jeanie, she was extremely happy about how well she and Sirius had worked together without hardly speaking to one another, they had made the meal, not once interfering with each other.

Dinner progressed in a very relaxed manner, just some small talk interrupting them as they ate. It wasn't till they had withdrawn to the parlour did the topic turn to Harry, Ginny and the day's events in Hogsmeade.

It started innocently enough, when Jeanie gave a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"I was just thinking about all those kids," Jeanie whispered as she took a gulp of her wine.

Remus nodded in response, "Yes, so many that were missing parents, so many injured," he said softly.

Sirius looked into his glass for a moment, "I wish that I knew what part Harry and Ginny played in today's events."

"I think that's the Million Galleon question that everyone would like answered," Tonks said, looking around at everyone.

"They obviously played some part, but what?" Sirius said intently.

"And just what were they capable of that halted the attack and caused Bellatrix to flee," Tonks asked.

"Plus, were they the ones who killed all those Death Eaters?" asked Remus.

"Can someone fill me in?" asked Jeanie.

Tonks proceeded to tell her everything that they knew for certain as she had information from the MLE and Aurors that Remus and Sirius weren't aware of. She had learned a little before she had Flooed to Grimmauld Place.

Jeanie and the others listened intently while Tonks gave the narrative, at least as much as she knew. "Wow, I wasn't aware that the attack had been so devastating," she whispered, taking another deep drink from her goblet.

"You should go easy on the wine," Tonks chided good-naturedly.

"Yes Mum," Jeanie replied, cheekily.

Tonks just raised and eyebrow at her, but made no further comment. Jeanie was an adult and responsible for her own actions.

As Sirius rose to refill his glass, Jeanie held hers up and without hesitation, Sirius replenished hers too.

The four friends went over the scant details that they had several times before the conversation wound down.

Tonks gave a mighty yawn and Remus turned to his friend, "Do you mind if we use one of the spare bedrooms?" he asked.

"You know you don't need to ask," Sirius replied with a smile.

As Remus gathered Tonks up and they departed, Sirius turned to Jeanie. "You're welcome to use one too. You've had a tough day and a good nights sleep will do wonders."

With an ease that Sirius found astounding, due to the amount of wine she had consumed, Jeanie set her glass down, rose and headed off after Remus and Tonks. She paused at the doorway and said, "You should heed your own advise, you know."

Sirius smiled at her, though it seemed a bit sadly to Jeanie. "Yes, mum," he replied, echoing her earlier statement.

Jeanie cocked an eyebrow at him, and he added, "I promise I won't stay up too late, I want to head back to Hogwarts tomorrow and check on Harry and Ginny."

Jeanie nodded, paused a second, holding his eyes and then departed.

Sirius sighed, went and poured himself a glass of Old Ogden's Finest and sat down to contemplate the days events further. Minerva's and Madam Pomfrey's absences bothered him and he wondered what it all meant.

It was much later, after many glasses of Firewhiskey, that a fairly inebriated and mostly asleep Sirius felt himself being help up, or maybe it was all a dream. The person helping him smelled so bloody good, was soft and warm, and he felt a sense of comfort and contentment come over him as he drifted off to sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Poppy awoke slowly, and she realized that she felt amazingly better than she had anticipated considering the previous days events. She had expected to be stiff, sore and above all melancholy because of all she had seen and endured.

Instead she felt refreshed, and clear headed. Yes, she knew of all the death and destruction that had taken place, but for some reason, she felt as if she had been able to come to terms with the events.

She was slightly startled when a voice beside her said, "Mistress needs to be getting up, please."

Sitting up she was not really surprised to see Doma setting her breakfast on the table, a fresh set of clothing was also draped on the chair.

"Mistress needs to be getting ready. Yous be needed to be checking on Lord and Lady before going to Hospital Wing," Doma said with a smile.

"Thank you, Doma," Poppy replied. "I also want to check on Minerva," she added as she rose.

"Mistress Minerva, be's fine, but I know yous will be wanting to check on hers too. She will awaken tonight, feeling muchs better," the elf replied, smiling at her.

"Okay," Poppy said, "Ummmmm, that smells marvellous," she added, taking a whiff of the steaming plate on her table.

After eating and a quick shower, Poppy felt better than she had thought possible and with a smile at the waiting elf, she let Doma take her hand and they disappeared with a small pop..

**XX HP + GW XX**

"Sirius," Sirius heard vaguely. As he stirred the erotic dream he had came flooding into his mind. It was quite disjointed, "Not surprising," he thought, after the amount of wine and firewhiskey he had consumed, he was surprised he was even in his bed, let alone able to remember any of his dream.

Suddenly he became aware of snickering and he opened a bleary eye to take in Remus and Tonks standing in the doorway. It was almost at the same time he became aware of a soft, warm body tucked up next to his.

His eyes flew open and he was shocked to find the warm, enticing and very nude body of Jeanie tucked up against him.

Quickly getting his wits about him, he looked at the amused faces of Tonks and Remus and said, "We'll be down shortly, why don't you two go make some breakfast."

Remus just smiled, and shaking his head, he turned to leave, but Tonks just had to say something, "Sure thing Lover Boy," she said, as she tuned with Remus.

Sirius flopped back and groaned lightly.

"Are they gone?" Jeanie said, her voice alive with mirth.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well you insisted I stay last night," she said, rolling onto her side, propping her head on her hand, a smile a mile wide on her face.

"Did you take advantage of me in my drunken state?" Sirius asked, a small frown on his face, as he tried to recall the previous night.

"Me? Take advantage of you?" Jeanie said with a laugh. "You were the one who wanted me to stay, you were the one who instigated things, Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black?" Sirius said, in confusion.

Jeanie couldn't contain herself and rolled onto her back, a fit of giggles over taking her.

"Oh, Sirius. If you could just see your face," she said, as she quickly rolled back at him, gave him a quick kiss and rolled away again.

She got out of bed and Sirius couldn't help but stare at her lithe form as she gathered her clothing, but instead of putting anything on, she headed for the door.

"I need a shower before breakfast, and so do you. So if you don't hurry, you're going to miss out," she said, as she paused at the door.

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stood there in all her natural glory. Her firm, youthful body, glowing in the soft morning light.

He was brought back to reality by her saying, "Better hurry, or I may be tempted to tell Dora all about last night."

Sirius groaned, but rolled over and sat upright on the edge of the bed, his head pounding from the hangover he was starting to feel. "I left a Hangover Potion," he heard.

Turning his head, he saw Jeanie wink at him, before she turned and disappeared from view.

"What have you gotten yourself into," he said to himself, as he reached for the vial.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Poppy appeared in the outer room of the Sanctuary and found Dobby and Donder in deep conversation. They halted as soon as they saw her and Dobby came forward, smiling at her.

"I's be hoping Mistress feeling better," he said.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," she replied. "What was that potion? I've never seen or tasted anything like it before."

Dobby just shrugged, "I's not be knowing how to be telling you," he replied.

Poppy could tell Dobby was struggling to find the words so she dropped her inquiry. "Have you checked in on Harry and Ginny?" she asked instead.

She saw the Elf relax considerably and with a shake of his head said, "No's mistress, we's be waiting for yous."

Poppy nodded and as Dobby led the way, she followed him into the Sanctuary to check on Harry and Ginny.

Once inside, she paused again, as before the light was dim, most coming from the soft golden glow that surrounded the couple in the bed. The were now snuggled together, Ginny laying with her head on Harry's shoulder, her arm across his chest, while he had his head right above hers, with his arm around her shoulders, holding her in a loving embrace.

Walking slowly forward, she approached the side of the bed, first casting her spells on Ginny and then on Harry.

She was astounded by the amount at which she found their cores had recharged already. If they continued at the same pace, their cores would be fully charge in a little over a week, something she found astonishing, considering the depleted state she had originally found them in.

Dobby smiled at her and she returned it. Dobby gestured towards the door and Poppy retuned his smile, knowing to wait till they had departed before speaking. With one last look at the pair before her, she tuned and followed Dobby from the room.

"How's Lord and Lady be doing?" Dobby asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Remarkable," Poppy replied. "If they continue at the current rate, I figure it will be a week or so till they are completely recharged magically."

Looking at the elf, she asked, "Will the rate remain the same?"

Once again, Dobby just shrugged, "We's not be knowing. No's one ever been healed here before," he replied.

Though Poppy wished she had time to ask Dobby about the statues, she knew she had others that needed checking on.

It seemed that Dobby read her thoughts, "Not be time for telling yet," he said, giving her a thin smile. "Soon enough for that, but others be needing you now."

Poppy nodded and before she could say anything else, Doma appeared from one of the other doors and came to her side.

"You's be wanting to check on Mistress Minerva now?" her elf asked.

"Yes, Doma," she replied.

Dobby nodded, gave her a smile and before she knew it she was in the Headmistress' bedroom. Minerva was still asleep, resting comfortably and though she had a careworn look about her, she also looked at peace.

Poppy cast a couple of spells and was satisfied with the results. So with a smile at Doma, she let herself be taken to her office.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Though Sirius hadn't thought he had tarried, he was surprised to find only Tonks and Remus in the kitchen. He looked around slightly bewilderedly, wondering if he had beaten Jeanie down stairs.

Tonks saw his look and said, "She had a floo call and was needed right away."

Sirius nodded, feeling more let down than he had thought he would be.

As he sat down, Remus placed a plateful of food before him. "Here, maybe this will cheer you up some," his friend said.

Sirius shot him a withering look, but if he had expected to quail Remus, he was disappointed. Remus gave a low laugh and went back to eating his own breakfast.

"Sooooo," Tonks said, in an overly sweet tone, "want to tell us about last night?" she asked, her face alive with mirth.

"No," was Sirius' succinct reply.

Remus almost choked on his mouthful of food as he tried hard not to laugh, but Tonks wasn't so encumbered and burst out laughing.

"Oh, poor Sirius. He doesn't know what hit him," she said, smiling widely.

Sirius tried his best to ignore her, but his cousin was persistent. "Come on, Sirius. You can't just leave us hanging like this," she said.

"Just watch me," he replied, a bit surly.

"Spoilsport," Tonks replied, good-humouredly. Since she was finished eating, she rose, took her dishes to the sink and began to wash them.

Sirius watched her leave the table, shaking his head. He wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get himself into such a predicament, other than he knew he probably shouldn't have imbibed so much Firewhiskey.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius sighed, dropped his fork and looked at his old friend. "Not much to tell, really. I stayed up, ah . . . . drinking, and at some point I have a vague recollection of someone helping me to bed. Other than that, I have some very pleasant, disjointed memories, that is until I was rudely awoken this morning."

Remus chuckled, "Well, whatever happened, it was one very happy young lady who left here this morning."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus.

"Never seen her so happy in the morning," Remus said, grinning.

Sirius sighed, "Could we please change the subject?" he asked, plaintively. "I need time to. . . figure things out."

Remus nodded, "Fine with me, but you know how women can be," he said softly, glancing at Dora as she bustled around the kitchen.

"I heard that," she said, but with a note of laughter in her voice.

"I want to head back to Hogwarts," Sirius said, changing the subject.

Remus nodded, "Yeah, me too." he replied. "I wonder if anyone is in charge yet?" he asked, more to himself.

Tonks came back towards the table, carrying something draped across one arm. She tossed it at Sirius and as he caught it she said, "Here, you may find this useful."

Sirius held the item up and was surprised to fine that is was an Unspeakable's Robe. As he looked at it in wonder, Tonks said, "Kingsley sent it over, saying that maybe I knew someone who could use it."

Remus and Sirius looked at her in shock and all she could do was shrug. "Don't ask me, just be careful, keep the hood up and trust me, no one will ask you any questions."

She bent and gave Remus a kiss, "I've got to get going, but please let me know if you find out anything about Harry and Ginny."

As she turned to leave, Remus gave her a swat on her bum, causing her to jump a little and look back at her boyfriend with a smirk. "I'll get you for that," she said cheekily as she threw some powder into the floo and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Sirius looked at Remus, "What do you make of this?" he asked, gesturing at the robe.

"I'd say you've got an ally in the MLE," Remus replied.

"Yeah, but why?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at the robe and shrugged, "I have no idea. Come on, finish up, I thought you wanted to get to Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded, taking in the last forkful of food, "Why indeed," he asked himself as he rose and donned the robe.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience while I moved, I hope you are enjoying the updates to the stories. Though I probably won't be updating at the rate I was before, at least for a while, it feels good to be writing again.**

**As always your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


	53. Chapter 53: You've Got to be Kidding

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 52: You've Got to be Kidding**

Kingsley stood in the middle of the square of Hogsmeade and was surprised at the amount of work that had been accomplished since he had been there the previous afternoon.

Much of the debris hand been cleared and reconstruction had begun on several of the shops that had been damaged, though a lot more was obviously needed to be done.

He was surprised to see the door to the Three Broomsticks open with a line of people extending out into the square. As he approached he noticed a sign in the window offering free breakfast to any resident of the village.

He was just passing by when he heard someone shout, "King! Over here."

Kingsley looked back at the Inn and saw Rosmerta standing at the door, motioning to him. He smiled slightly and headed over to see what she wanted.

"What's up?" he asked, as he drew near.

"Come on in for a moment, I'd like a word with you," Rosmerta said. She was smiling but something to the tone of her voice caught Kingsley's attention.

Several of the people waiting in line eyed him suspiciously, but since he was being accompanied by Rosmerta, no one said anything.

Once inside, the Innkeeper said, "Come on back to my office."

Kingsley was taken by surprise, never once had he seen or heard of anyone being taken back there.

Once inside the office, Rosmerta closed the door, went to her desk and sat down wearily. "Any word on what stopped the Death Eaters?" she asked, her face taking on a dark look.

Kingsley sat down in the chair beside the desk and looked closely at Rosmerta. "Nothing new as of yet, but there are still people I need to talk to. I was just headed off to Hogwarts to see if any of them are available yet."

Rosmerta raised an eyebrow, "Who do you need to see there that you haven't been able to see as of yet?" she asked.

Kingsley gave a chuckle, "Well, almost everyone who was involved from there to tell the truth."

When Rosmerta looked at him questioningly, he said, "Most everyone was either exhausted of being treated for wounds that they sustained."

Rosmerta nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I guess they had their casualties too," she said softly.

Kingsley eyed her appraisingly for a moment, causing her to look at him with interest. "What?" she finally asked.

"Rosie, this is for your ears only and I'll deny it if you quote me," Kingsley said.

"You know I'd never spill a confidence, King" Rosmerta said a little indignantly.

"I don't mean any offence, but, well, you know how it is," Kingsley said apologetically.

Rosmerta gave a low chuckle, "Yeah, I know all too well," she replied. "So what is it?"

"The thing is, the school suffered only minor casualties, with no loss of life," Kingsley said.

"Wow, I guess the teachers did a really great job of defending the school," replied Rosmerta.

Giving a chuckle and shaking his head, Kingsley said, "The thing is it was a handful of students who lead the defence."

Rosmerta looked at him in shock, "What, some students led the defence?"

"Yeah, and they did magnificently, so much so I wish the new Aurora trainees were half as good," the Aurora said.

Rosmerta looked at him wide-eyed, obviously shocked by what he had just revealed.

"And that's not the half of it," he said lowly.

"There's more?" Rosmerta said in disbelief.

Kingsley nodded, "Yeah, the only ones found in the vicinity of where the Death Eaters attach seems to have been halted were two more students."

If Rosmerta had looked shocked before, it was nothing compared to the look she gave Kingsley now. When she just sat there with her mouth hanging open, Kingsley said, "Yeah, that's how I felt."

"Who were they?" Rosmerta finally asked.

"I'd rather not say for the moment," the senior Aurora said apologetically.

Rosmerta nodded in understanding, "Well, whoever did it, we all owe them a world of thanks. As bad as it was, it could have been a lot worse."

That's for sure, the Aurora's office hasn't lost so many members in one day since the last war," sighed Kingsley, his face taking on a pained look.

"They were so out numbered," Rosmerta said, sympathetically. "The ones I could see fought valiantly, just as all of them must have done."

"It's amazing that there weren't more, several were transported to Hogwarts somehow even while the anti-apparition wards were in place," Kingsley said, a touch of wonder tingeing his voice.

Rosmerta cocked an eyebrow at his statement but remained silent.

Kingsley returned his focus back to the comely Innkeeper and said, "Are you sure you didn't see anything else?"

Rosmerta looked back steadily, "I wish I could add something to what I've already told you but we were so busy here,."

Kingsley sighed, "I knew you'd have said something if you knew more, but I had to ask." He rose and looked at Rosmerta, "Did you get any sleep at all?" he asked.

Rosmerta smiled tiredly at him, "A little."

"As a friend, I'm telling you to go get some more right now," Kingsley said softly.

"Thanks, King. I will, just as soon as everyone who needs to has gotten something to eat," she replied with a thin smile.

"You need to take care of yourself if you expect to take care of others," Kingsley chided her, though he said it with a great amount of caring in his voice.

"I hear you, old friend and you're right. I'll make sure everything is running smoothly and then head off to get some rest. Is that good enough for you?" she asked with a laugh.

"That's more than I expected," Kingsley replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks for caring, King," Rosmerta said tiredly.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you," he said humorously.

Rosmerta eyed him saucily, "And you think you're man enough for the job?"

Kingsley just shook his head and smiled, "I'm not touching that one," he said as he turned and went to the door. His hand had just come to rest on the knob when he felt a hand on his arm.

Turing he found Rosmerta right behind him, something he found rather amazing as he hadn't heard her move.

Rosmerta looked up into his eyes, smiled at him and then took him into a hug, "I mean it, King. Thanks for caring," she said softly.

Kingsley returned the hug, "Any time, Rosie, any time."

After a moment, Rosmerta relaxed her grip and stepped back. "Don't be a stranger," she said good-naturedly.

Kingsley regarded her for a moment, before smiling and said, "I won't be." Then he turned and left, heading for Hogwarts to see if he could fill in some of the holes in the information that they had about the previous day's events.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Sirius and Remus appeared at the gates to Hogwarts and they proceeded to walk up the drive towards the Castle itself. Both were taken a bit by surprise at how much the tent city of refugees had grown. It looked like almost the complete Village of Hogsmeade was encamped on the school's grounds.

As they neared the Castle, Sirius looked hopefully at the tent where Jeanie had been working the day before, but to his disappointment, he didn't see her among the people taking care of the children.

"Guess she's somewhere else," said Remus, a grin on his face.

Sirius looked at him and with a straight face said, "Who are you referring to?"

Remus just laughed at his friend's attempt to deflect his comment. "You know damn well who I'm referring to."

Sirius just smirked back at his friend, but remained silent and waked a little faster towards the open doors to the school.

Remus just gave a low chuckle and hurried to keep up with Sirius. As they entered they noticed that the Prefects were still guarding the entrance to the school.

"May I help you?" the nearest one said, eyeing Sirius in his Unspeakable's Robe warily.

Remus suppressed his grin and said, "We're here to check up on one of the injured. We'd also like to see Professor McGonagall if she's available."

The Prefect recognized Remus from his teaching stint and said, "Oh, hello Professor Lupin. I'm sorry but we were told that Professor McGonagall won't be available till sometime this evening, though if you want to check on any of the injured you can see Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing."

Remus looked at the young man, "Mister Fleet, isn't it?" he asked.

The Prefect smiled, "Yes sir, Herbert Fleet, I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Though I taught here a while ago, I pride myself on remembering those I taught," Remus replied.

"Thank you, Professor. I hope you and your . . .friend have a good day," Herbert replied, eyeing Sirius warily.

Remus grinned at the young Hufflepuff, "Thank you," he said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He then turned and he and Sirius began their climb to the Hospital Wing, noticing that the few students who were out and about gave them a wide berth and eyed them just as warily as the Prefects had.

In no time at all they found themselves at the Hospital Wing and once they had entered they found Madam Pomfrey in her office.

Poppy Pomfrey was looking at a parchment on her desk when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked up and smiled when she saw Remus Lupin standing there. Her look changed to one of surprise when he entered and she saw who was with him. It wasn't often that you saw an Unspeakable outside of the Ministry.

"What may I do for you Remus?" she asked pleasantly.

Remus waited till Sirius had entered the office and closed the door behind him before he spoke. "We were wondering how Harry and Ginny were doing?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise, "I, ah, well. . . ." she started.

"It's okay, Poppy. We visited them yesterday," Remus said with a slight smile.

"You did?" she replied in shock.

"Yes we did. They're in a most unusual place. Don't you agree?" Remus replied.

"Yes, yes they are," Poppy agreed.

"Do you think we might visit them again today?" Remus asked.

Poppy sighed, "I'll find out for you and your friend," she replied, looking closely at Sirius. "Doma," she called out.

Immediately her house elf popped into being.

"Doma, Professor Lupin and his guest wonder if they might visit our special patients," Poppy said.

Doma looked at Remus and then Sirius closely. She then turned back to Poppy, "I's will check," she said succinctly and then with a pop, she was gone.

In a matter of moments she reappeared and smiled at the two men, "Please takes my hand," she said offering one to each of them.

Poppy arched an eyebrow but didn't have a chance to say anything before they disappeared from sight. Shaking her head lightly, she turned back to the report on the patients still under her care.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Bellatrix lay in her bed, hurting more than she had ever had before. Even two doses of Cruciatus Cure had done little more than dull the pain slightly. She had never endured a longer session under Voldemort's wand than she had upon her return from the assault on Hogsmeade.

She still couldn't understand how things had gone so wrong. Everything seemed to have been working out exactly as planned and then in the space of a few moments everything had gone pear shaped.

Who were the young couple who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere she kept asking herself. It all seemed to centre around them and their appearance.

She tried to roll to a different position in the hopes of relieving some of the pressure on her protesting muscles, but all it did was make her groan out.

She then heard someone enter her room and come over towards her, "Here, take this," she heard.

Opening her eyes she saw her sister, Narcissa standing next to her bed, holding a vial of potion out to her.

"More Cruciatus Cure?" she asked, her face hurting with the small effort just to talk,

"Yes," was the succinct reply.

"It doesn't seem to be helping," Bellatrix whispered, her voice still hoarse from screaming.

Narcissa shrugged, "It's all I have, unless you want a Sleeping Potion?"

Bellatrix considered it for a moment and then said, "I don't think so. If he summons me and I can't respond, I shudder to think what would happen."

Narcissa eyed her sister impassively, "True, but I don't think he'll be summoning you any time soon," she replied. "For one, he is most displeased with you at the moment and for another, he's not here."

"Where did he go?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa shrugged again, "Who knows where he goes, all I know is that he said he'd be gone for a day or two."

Bellatrix sighed in relief, "I'll take that Sleeping Potion then."

"I thought you might," Narcissa said, handing another vial to her sister. She ten drew up a chair and sat down. "What happened?" she asked.

Bellatrix paused, looking at the vial in her hand longingly. "I don't know, Cissy," she whispered. "Everything was going to plan, then . . . . all hell broke loose."

When Narcissa looked at her incredulously she said softly, "You're not going to believe this, but a Dragon appeared."

"A Dragon?" asked Narcissa in disbelief.

"A Dragon," Bellatrix repeated. Her eyes took on a far away look as she saw in her mind the huge Horntail as it had turned towards her and she shuddered at the memory of the flames as they hit her hastily thrown up shield.

"I barely got a shield up in time before the flames hit. It was such a near thing," she whispered.

How in the . . . " Narcissa began.

"I don't know!" Bellatrix snapped, hurting her raw throat. She groaned a little at the pain.

"It's not that I don't believe you," Narcissa said, "It's just so fantastical."

"You're telling me?" Bellatrix said, eyeing her sister.

"I'm sure you're telling the truth, or you wouldn't be alive right now," Narcissa said conciliatorily.

Bellatrix could only nod in response, her throat hurting so much she didn't wish to speak.

"Take your potion," Narcissa said, softly.

Bellatrix nodded once more, raised the vial to her lips and drank the bitter liquid. It took a moment but then she felt herself drifting into the blackness of sleep, hoping she felt better than she did at the moment when she awoke. She didn't think she could stand much more at the moment. With one last sigh, she was asleep, feeling nothing for the first time in a long time.

Narcissa looked down at her sister, shaking her head lightly before turning and leaving wondering if she hadn't made the wrong choice all those years ago.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Remus, Sirius and Doma appeared in the Sanctuary with a pop. Doma turned to the pair and said, "I's be leaving you now," and within an instant she was gone.

Remus and Sirius each gave a small jump when behind them they heard, "Welcome Professor Lupin and Lord Black."

They spun around and saw Donder standing there with a smile on his face. He glanced at Sirius and with a grin said "Nice robe," as he passed them and headed for the door to where Harry and Ginny were.

Sirius looked at Remus and whispered, "Did he just make a joke?"

Remus looked back at him slightly bewildered, "I believe he did," he whispered in surprise.

Shaking their heads they turned to follow the elf into see Harry and Ginny. They were immediately taken with the soft golden glow that surrounded the pair. The sight before them was very heart warming.

Ginny lay snuggled into Harry, her one leg over his and tucked between, her torso was half on his and she had one arm draped across his body, resting on his far shoulder, her head being on the near one.

For Harry his head was leaned into Ginny's and he had an arm wrapped around her. To all appearances they simply appeared asleep.

"How are they doing?" Sirius asked, lowering his hood.

Donder turned from looking at the couple and said, "Madam Pomfrey was being here this morning and says they being just fine."

Sirius nodded and turned towards Remus who looked back and nodded. They knew that the longer they stayed the more they interfered with the magical healing. With one last look, they both exited with Donder following closely behind.

Sirius then turned to Donder and said, "Is there anyone we can talk to?"

Donder regarded him for a moment, then with a small bow he said, "I's see if any one be available." He then left by the door that he had entered by.

Sirius and Remus looked around and sat down on two chairs that were near the fireplace. Though they were patient, the minutes began to tick by.

"Wonder how long we'll be here?" Remus asked.

"Who knows, but till someone comes back, we won't be going anywhere." Sirius replied.

"What do you think is going on with the elves?" Remus asked.

"That's what I'm hoping to find out," Sirius replied earnestly.

Remus eyed him for a moment. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asked.

Sirius grinned at him, "I'll let the obvious pun pass, and yes, I am serious about trying to find out what's going on."

Remus smiled back, "I'm glad about that, but I do think James would be slightly disappointed that you let the chance slip by."

"Yeah, well time in Azkaban and the way things are going has a way of changing a man," Sirius said softly.

The smile left Remus' face, "I know how you must feel."

Sirius looked sharply at his old friend, about to rebuke him. Then seeing the look on his face, decided not to. Remus had his own demons that he faced each and every day and his wasn't going to end like his time in Azkaban had.

Both men became absorbed with their own thoughts, so much so they didn't notice as Donder returned with Dobby.

"You's have some questions?" Dobby asked.

Both Remus and Sirius looked up with a start and smiled at one another.

"Yes," replied Sirius.

Dobby turned towards Donder, "Will's you bring our friends some refreshments?" he asked.

Donder nodded and left through the door they had arrived through.

Dobby came over and sat down near the two. "I's will try to answer your questions, but I's may not be able to do so to your satisfaction," he said.

They paused as Donder returned with a tray with some drinks and small cakes which he set down on a small table he conjured. He then turned and went and stood by the door, looking much like a butler in position and posture.

Sirius took a goblet and sipped it before saying "What is going on with the House Elves?"

Dobby smiled at him, "Many things," he reply enigmatically.

Remus couldn't help himself and gave a low laugh, earning him a glance from Sirius, who smiled and shook his head. "Can you be a little more specific?" he asked.

Dobby smiled back at them, but then he took on a more serious demeanour, "You's know about the state of the world and what's is coming."

Remus and Sirius nodded, all too aware of the state of things.

"Long ago it was foretold that we's must play our part," Dobby said.

"And what part is that?" asked Remus.

Dobby looked at him and sighed, "I's not sure for certain." When Remus and Sirius sighed in disgust he added, "We's are to help the Light, help Lord and Lady to preserve the Magic. Help the Mistress. "

When they looked at him bewilderedly, he gestured with his hands, indicating all around them.

It took a moment then Remus said, "You mean Hogwarts?"

"No!" Dobby said emphatically. "Mistress here long befores Castle. Mistress is . . . ." and then he sighed and shrugged. "I's not have the words," he said softly.

"Why have you been disobeying orders?" Sirius asked, his voice soft and filled with no malice.

"We's do what needs to be done, even if it means not doing as told. Time is growing short, Lord and Lady must be protected and healed,"he said, looking straight into Sirius' eyes.

You keep referring to Harry and Ginny as Lord and Lady, why?" Remus asked.

Dobby looked at him, sighing once more, "Because they is, they be chosen," he replied.

"Chosen by who?" asked Sirius.

"By those that comes before," Dobby answered.

"Come before?" said Remus, a frown upon his face.

"Can you tell us who?" Sirius asked, pressing for more information.

"The list is long and many," Dobby replied, somewhat frustrated.

"Can't you tell us any of them?" Remus asked, pleadingly.

Dobby eyed the two men, "If I's tell you, you's must not tell anyone," he said firmly.

"Why?" Sirius asked, quite perplexed.

"It not be time to reveal it," Dobby said.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, "Okay, we promise not to reveal the secret," Sirius said for the two of them.

"They's be Merlin's . . ." Dobby began, then struggled to find the right word, he finally said "Children.

"Merlin's children?" Sirius asked?

"Yes, and Uthur's too," Dobby added, still looking frustrated.

"Uthur?" asked Remus.

"Yes, Uthur of the Dragon," Dobby replied, seeing the incomprehension on their faces.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, not making the connection. "What does this all have to do with Harry and Ginny?" he asked, frowning.

"They's be chosen to be Protectors," Dobby said, a bit sadly, knowing he wasn't making himself clear.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances again, trying to see if the other was making more sense than they were.

Dobby closed his eyes for a moment, "I's sorry, it be time for you to go."

The two Marauder's sighed, knowing that they were missing something that the elf was trying to get across to them.

Donder came forward and looked at them, "Please be taking my hand," he said softly.

Remus and Sirius stood in resignation, knowing for now that they weren't going to learn anything more.

"Thank you, Dobby," Remus said, a small smile on his face.

Dobby shrugged, "I's wish I knew more how to be telling," he said sadly.

Sirius said, "Thanks for what you have said, and especially for taking care of Harry and Ginny."

"It be our honour as well as duty," Dobby replied.

Sirius raised his hood and he and Remus took Donder's hands. In a moment they were gone.

Dobby sat there for a moment, a sad look on his face. He had tried his best to tell without telling too much. He hoped he had succeeded, sighing, he rose and left to continue with the preparations that he hoped would be enough to turn the tide of the massive forces being gathered by the Dark Lord.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny awoke once again in the place between where they had met Cassi. Smiling at one another they began the short trek to the pavilion. Once again they were taken by the beauty of the setting they found themselves in.

Neither could recall seeing such beautiful flowers and plants, along with scores of colourful birds that winged their way through the trees.

In no time they spotted the pavilion and the beautiful woman that they had met their last time here.

"Hello Cassi," Ginny said with a smile.

"Welcome, Ginny, and you too Harry," Cassi said to them with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again," Harry said with a smile.

Cassi turned and indicated for the pair to take seats, she taking one also.

"I'm glad you two are recovering so well. Though I will be sad that you will not be able to visit once you leave the Sanctuary," Cassi said with a wan smile.

Harry and Ginny could sense her melancholy, and they felt sad for her.

"No matter," Cassi said, once more smiling brightly at them. "It is splendid that we can spend this time together at all."

"Will we be leaving soon?" Ginny asked.

"Soon, but you still have a ways to go before that happens. Though recharging, your cores still have quite a ways to go before they are fully back to normal," Cassi said warmly. "During the time you remain here, I wish to help you with what you will need to do."

"How can you help us in facing Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"While I can't help you directly when it comes to the final confrontation, I information that will be of immeasurable help," Cassi replied.

"What information is that?" Harry asked.

"I have vital information that you need to defeat Voldemort completely and permanently. I have the information that Professor Dumbledore wanted to give you before he died," Cassi told them.

Harry looked at Ginny, his mind in turmoil. He had hardly given thought to his old Headmaster since his tragic death. "What did he mean to tell me?" he asked softly.

Cassi hesitated for a moment, staring out across the countryside. "There were many things he wished to tell you, but the most important had to do with Tom Riddle, wh you also know as Lord Voldemort."

At the sound of Riddle's name, Harry felt Ginny give a slight jerk, not in fear, though their Bond he could tell it was just hearing his name again.

Cassi looked sympathetically at Ginny, "I know he is also well known by you too, especially his younger self."

Ginny nodded, her face set in a look of hard determination, "Yes, I know him well," she said tersely.

What I am going to tell you is his biggest secret, something that took many hard hours for Dumbledore to learn," Cassi explained. "It was while researching into that Diary that Ginny ended up with that he made the discovery. He died to protect that knowledge and keep Riddle from learning that anyone had discovered his secret."

Cassi had Harry's and Ginny's full and complete attention, booth eager to hear what Cassi had to say.

"I am sure you remember the special characteristic that the Diary displayed," she said softly, to which Ginny gave a curt nod.

"It did so because it was imbued with the most evil, darkest magic imaginable, it contained a piece of Riddle's soul," Cassi said, then pausing to see their reaction.

Harry and Ginny just kept looking at her steadily, their countenances more hardened if anything, both remembering the feeling they had gotten when they had banished the piece of Tom from Harry when they were still going through the Bonding process.

Cassi suddenly looked at Harry and Ginny in surprise. "Well, I think that is something even Dumbledore hadn't figured on," she said softly. "I'm glad you were able to deal with it and that it is no longer an issue. I'm positive that it would have been quite a thing to have to deal with if you weren't Bonded."

Harry and Ginny just nodded, also glad that it was now a non-issue.

Cassi got contemplative for a moment, "Hummm, yes. That does make sense," she said more to herself.

Smiling slightly she looked back to Harry and Ginny. "What the Diary was and it now looks like you were inadvertently, is an object termed a Horcrux."

"A Horcrux?" Harry said with a frown.

"Yes. Have either of you heard that term before?" Cassi asked.

"Well, yes and no," Ginny said, looking at Harry.

Cassi cocked her head, a questioning look on her face, but before she could speak, Harry explained. "It is described in the information that we learned from Merlin. But, to tell you the truth, we hadn't thought about it of associated it with the Diary."

Cassi nodded, "Well, you have had quite a bit on your minds," she said with a trace of laughter in her voice.

"That's a huge understatement," Ginny said, smiling at their hostess.

"Yes, it is," Cassi agreed, smiling at them. "The thing is, Professor Dumbledore is convinced that Riddle made several of them."

Harry and Ginny immediately saw the implication of her statement.

"He was able to piece together what he knew about the boy Riddle and the man he became and figured that he made a number of these objects,"Cassi continued. "He was able to discover what several of them were with a fair degree of certainty."

Cassi went on to explain about the Founder's objects that he had probably used and about the other items that he figured that Riddle had placed great value on. She gave them the background of his liking to commemorate special moments and impressive feats of magic. Laying out all of Dumbledore's suppositions to them.

It took a little over an hour but finally she had given them all that Dumbledore had learned and surmised.

For a moment, Harry and Ginny just sat in silence.

Harry sighed, "_It just keeps getting more and more complicated and difficult,"_ he finally said.

"_Yes, doesn't it," _Ginny said, feeling Harry's melancholy.

"_At least you now know," _Cassi said.

Harry gave a wan smile, "_Yes, but that doesn't make it any easier."_

Ginny looked at Harry, "_What fun would that be?" _ she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry and Cassi both laughter at her, "_None, I guess," _ Harry replied.

"_The good news is that two are destroyed, three if you count the one that was inside of you." _Cassi said. _"Though I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore didn't include that one in his list."_

"_Two?" _ asked Ginny.

"_Yes, the Diary and one that Albus was able to find and destroy before his death,"_ Cassi said.

"So before we can confront Riddle for the last time, we will need to hunt down and destroy the remaining Horcruxes," Harry said aloud.

"I'm afraid so," Cassi said with a touch of regret.

"Any more good news?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Cassi looked at him and smiled, "Well, I think I know where one of them is," she said conciliatorily.

Harry and Ginny looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sure he hid one at Hogwarts," she said with a smile.

"Do you know where?" asked Ginny.

"I'm pretty sure," Cassi said, "Though I don't know which one."

"Well, it's a start," Harry said with a wan smile.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: So our intrepid duo now know about the Horcruxes, just adding to the task they must complete.**

**Think there are any more surprises waiting for them?**

**As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
